Electricidad
by Lullaby Snape
Summary: Hermione nunca se preguntó porqué no podía odiar a Snape como sus amigos, pero luego de un par de horas de castigo comenzaría a entender... Epílogo up!
1. El castigo

**Todos los personajes son invencion de J.K Rowling y propiedad suya y de Warner**

**hola!!, bueno este es un Hermione-Severus, transcurrido en 6º año.. asi k no esta demasiado apegado al libro...**

**ojala les guste!! .**

**Electricidad **

_**El Castigo**_

Granger!!

Su mano se había alzado automáticamente… ella no tenia intenciones de perjudicar a su casa pero no había podido controlarse.

Le dije que no quería ver su insoportable mano alzada durante la clase, creo que no es mucho pedir que se quede quieta durante solo dos horas¿no lo cree? –Snape estaba furioso.

¿Es que acaso no puede controlar esas inmensas ganas suyas de presumir a cada instante que es una memoriona devoralibros? –siguió el profesor con una sonrisa torcida al notar la cara que su alumna ponía.

Profesor yo… no quise hacerlo… yo solo… -no sabia que decir, noto como por detrás de la figura del profesor el grupito de Malfoy daban fingidos puñetazos en los pupitres mientras se agarraban el estomago con grandes aspavientos, haciendo notar cuánto disfrutaban cada vez que Snape dejaba en ridículo a algún león. La chica bajo instantáneamente su miraba al suelo.

Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, Granger, y agradezca que no son más, me tiene cansado su actitud de sabelotodo – agrego el hombre de ojos negros con apreciable satisfacción.

Luego de eso la clase transcurrió como siempre, entre las burlas de Snape sobre el trabajo de los Gryffindors acompañadas de las celebraciones de los de Slytherin. Hermione trataba de concentrarse haciendo oídos sordos a lo que Snape le decía a Harry para provocarlo, obteniendo comos siempre quitarle varios puntos a los leones antes de la hora de cenar, cosa que lo dejaba de un excelente humor, pero mientras la chica hacia esto la poción que estaba preparando comenzó a burbujear.

_¿Qué rayos pasa? Yo hice todo lo que el libro dice… _- pensó la castaña, mientras alzaba la mirada en busca del profesor.

Señor… -dijo olvidando que el hombre le había advertido que no volviese a abrir la boca durante la clase- no se que sucede he hecho todo lo que el libro dice y mi poción esta…

Se calló de golpe al ver la mirada asesina que un par de ojos negros le estaban dedicando. Snape de dos zancadas llego al lado de la chica y acercando su rostro al de ella dijo amenazadoramente.

Detención Granger… -en un peligroso susurró- el viernes por la tarde, a las ocho en punto en mi despacho. Y por primera vez en los seis años que llevaba asistiendo a esa clase, Snape apuntó su varita al caldero de la chica y susurró- evanesco! –dejando a una Hermione por completo colorada y con los ojos vidriosos, ante la mirada atónita de todos sus compañeros de casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Snape esta loco! –alegaba ron cuando ya se encontraban lejos del alcance del hombre- tu sólo querías saber que pasaba con tu poción, y el como profesor debió responderte!

Tú sabes como es Ron, apenas hablé supe que había sido un error, es solo que en ese instante no pensé en nada más que en saber que estaba pasando con mi trabajo… -la chica aun se sentía muy avergonzada por no ser capaz de controlarse.

Este será tu primer castigo con ese amargado… nosotros dos te podemos asegurar que no será nada muy divertido… -agrego Harry con poco tacto.

La castaña lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

Gracias Harry, justo lo que necesitaba oír! Y yo que quería ir a repasar unas cosas mañana en la tarde para así poder pasar tranquila el sábado y acompañar a Ginny al entrenamiento, se lo había prometido… -cuando entro al gran comedor Hermione Granger estaba triste pensando en lo monótona y aburrida que estaría al otro día en compañía de su gruñón profesor de pociones y pensando como Harry y Ron le hacían saber, en todos los calderos, lavabos y hasta urinales que seguro estaría fregando en pocas horas mas. Esa idea la acompaño durante la cena, en la sala común, cuando se arreglaba para dormir e incluso la perturbó en sueños, donde un sonriente y tétrico Snape conjuraba cientos de urinales mientras le decía que no se iría de ahí hasta que todos brillaran…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El viernes Hermione despertó con pésimo humor, había dormido muy mal ya que todos sus sueños tenían que ver con desinfectantes, cosas indefinidas pegadas en los fondos de cientos de calderos y Snape burlándose de ella a cada segundo.

Vaya que carita –le dijo Ron cuando la vio llegar al comedor, mientras sonreía burlonamente.

Cállate Ronald –le espero la chica sin siquiera mirarlo mientras tomaba una tostada y comenzaba a untarle mermelada- no ando con ánimos de soportar tus tonterías hoy- agrego dejando en claro que era mejor no jugar con sus nervios si no quería pasar el día en la enfermería.

Ouch! -dijo Harry dándole un pequeño empujón a su amigo- vamos Hermione, sé que esto no estaba en tus planes pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa de tu castigo… ¿Por qué no guardas tu rabia para la noche? Ahí si te hará falta, porque algunas manchas están súper pegadas a…

La mirada asesina que la chica le dirigió fue suficiente para no volver a abrir la boca. _Ahora Harry se está volviendo tan boca-suelta como Ron _–pensó fastidiada mientras terminaba su tasa de café con leche, ese definidamente no era su día, y sus amigos ya se daban perfectamente cuenta de eso, por lo que omitieron cualquier comentario que tuviese que ver con el castigo de la huraña chica.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Así paso el día, después del desayuno se habían dirigido a los invernaderos a una poco estimulante clase de herbología, en donde la profesora Spourt les había nombrado cada una de las propiedades de la Coclearia (muy eficaz para la inflamación del cerebro, y de ahí que se emplee corrientemente en la fabricación de filtros para confundir y ofuscar), lo que claramente a nadie más que a Neville le parecía emocionante.

Luego de eso transformaciones con McGonagall y encantamientos con Flitwick, almuerzo y Hermione que sale disparada hacia Runas Antiguas y los otros dos se dedican a jugar ajedrez mágico en vez de avanzar con los deberes… la rutina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luego de una perfecta clase con la correcta profesora Babbling, la chica de cabello castaño alborotado se sentía algo mejor… aunque cada segundo que pasaba la acercaba más a una nada prometedora noche. Decidida a quitarse todo el malestar que sentía fue hasta la torre Gryffindor y dejó sus cosas sobre la cama, trató de acomodar un poco sus rebeldes bucles y bajó a cenar junto a sus amigos que hacían guardia bajo la escalera de caracol en la sala común.

Veo que estas de mejor ánimo –le dijo Harry con alguna reserva, mirándola mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

Si chicos, lamento haber estado tan densa todo el día… lo que pasa es que nunca antes había estado en esta situación y la verdad me da miedo estar sola con Snape, seguro que va a hacer todo lo posible para hacerme sentir como una estúpida… -dijo al fin exteriorizando la causa de su irascible genio durante el día.

Mucho mas relajados bajaron hacia el gran comedor y ni siquiera las odiosas insinuaciones de Malfoy celebradas por la risita tonta de Pansy Parkinson, los alteró demasiado, llegando sin inconvenientes a su mesa.

Cada chico se sentó a ambos lados de la castaña y pronto comenzaron a devorar el pastel de carne con papas que tenían para cenar, luego de un delicioso trozo de tarta de manzana Hermione ya no daba más… apoyo su cabeza sobre una de sus manos mientras veía como ron acababa su tercera porción de postre, luego miro a Ginny, quien aprovechaba cada descuido del moreno de ojos verde intenso para contemplarlo soñadoramente. Estaba en eso cuando una sombra negra paso por el corredor principal entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, pestañeó y volvió a ver… ahí con paso seguro y su habitual túnica ondeando tras él, iba Severus Snape, quien ya había terminado de cenar y se dirigía seguramente hacia su despacho. Hermione cerró los ojos un par de segundos y después contempló su reloj.

_Faltan diez minutos para las ocho_ –pensó cansinamente- _será mejor que ya me vaya si no quiero que me regañe más aún._ Así se levantó sin ninguna gana de su asiento y luego de despedirse con una triste sonrisa de resignación de sus amigos dirigió sus pasos hacia las mazmorras.

**weno, este es el 1º capi, ojala alguien k sea lo haya leido y k deje un review... es k.. para k continuar si nadie lo va a leer?**

**el prox creo k se vendra mucho mas activo, este casi una introduccion, asi k ahi se ven!! .**


	2. Nuevas sensaciones

**Hola!! Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, yo con una persona quedaba feliz!**

**Nuevas Sensaciones**

Caminó por los pasillos a sabiendas que el momento del castigo estaba cerca.

_¿Qué porquería me mandara a limpiar Snape? _–pensó cuando comenzaba a bajar la escalera que la conduciría a las mazmorras- _demonios, no he traído nada para sujetarme el cabello… _-ese fue el ultimo y absolutamente banal pensamiento que cruzó su mente antes de encontrarse frente al despacho de su profesor. Respiró profundamente y luego llamó suavemente a la puerta.

Adelante –se escucho al momento que la puerta giraba sola sobre sus goznes.

Hermione avanzó dubitativamente y se encontró en la lúgubre oficina llena de frascos con dudosos y tétricos contenidos que despedían extraños colores…

Es muy puntual Granger, cualidad que creo no podría asignar a sus queridos amigos… -le dijo el hombre desde su escritorio mientras jugaba con sus manos y la miraba profundamente- parece estar deseosa de cumplir su castigo, aunque no veo su mano alzada o su chillona voz preguntando que es lo qué la mandaré a hacer –termino con una socarrona sonrisa.

_Claro, primero me dice algo bueno solo para hacerme sentir peor después… _-se encontró pensando la chica, a su pesar un poco dolida con el comentario de Snape.

En vista de que, al parecer a comprendido que a veces es mejor mantener la boca cerrada no la haré pasar por nada muy vergonzoso… como vera mi despacho esta lleno de estos recipientes en donde guardo diferentes pociones e ingredientes para la elaboración de las mismas –decía en un tono perfectamente normal, lo que era a la vez más preocupante- desgraciadamente –continuó- este último tiempo no he podido dedicarme a mantenerlos tan organizados como yo quisiera, por lo cual, lo que usted hará será poner en orden todo esto –dijo mientras se paraba al medio de la habitación y con sus brazos semi-extendidos.

_Bueno… eso no suena tan mal _–pensó la castaña mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Snape seguía al medio de la habitación y la miro de forma extraña, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado era a que su locuaz alumna no dijera ni una sola silaba, así que continuó.

Quiero que ponga todo en orden alfabético y que separe las pociones de acuerdo a las diferentes aplicaciones que éstas tengan en las estanterías que están detrás suyo por supuesto todo esto sin usar magia –dijo en su habitual tono de voz- lo mismo hará con los ingredientes en estas dos de los costados, y le advierto Granger, soy muy meticuloso en cuanto al orden de mi despacho, por lo que le exijo cuidado y perfección –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de bordear su escritorio y sentarse tras él.

Hermione miro a su profesor durante algunos segundos… no tenia idea por donde comenzar y sabía que le llevaría algún tiempo etiquetar todo y disponerlo en el lugar correcto, además de que estaba muy conciente que cualquier error podría ocasionar la extensión y empeoramiento del castigo, era cierto que no le había mandado a hacer nada asqueroso, pero manipular sus pociones y componentes privados era algo mucho mas delicado, cualquier error y…

¿Qué esta esperando Granger? –el hombre de piel cetrina y ojos penetrantes miraba bastante divertido a la chica- _la sabelotodo por primera vez no tiene un manual para hacer algo _–pensó abiertamente satisfecho.

Parecía como si las palabras de su profesor la hubiesen despertado, por lo que de inmediato se dirigió a la estantería más próxima y comenzó a separar los frascosy a identificarlos.

Llevaba alrededor de una hora en eso cuando se giro para recibir mejor la luz del candelabro sobre el escritorio, entonces volvió a quedarse como ensimismada… ahí sentado tras el amplio mueble estaba el que ella sabia era su malhumorado profesor, pero en ese momento se veía tan distinto! Estaba con el rostro relajado sumido por completo en la lectura en un pequeño y antiguo libro de tapas negras con aplicaciones en dorado… una de sus manos sostenía suavemente su barbilla, sus labios habitualmente contraídos en muecas suspicaces y cargadas de ironía ahora se encontraban levemente entreabiertos, modulando inconscientemente algunas de las palabras presentes en el escrito, su cabello negro y grasiento enmarcaba su pálido rostro y sus ojos denotaban su ausencia… estaba absolutamente fundido en su lectura y muy lejos del oscuro despacho.

Los ojos marrones de la chica recorrieron el rostro del hombre… cuando el pestañeo dio un gran sobresalto y su mano olvido que estaba sosteniendo una delicada botella…

¿Qué demonios hizo Granger?!! –Snape estaba lívido de pie frente a ella, mirándola con la expresión de odio que reservaba solo para Harry.

Pálida como nunca antes y con los ojos muy abiertos Hermione trataba de articular alguna palabra pero nada salía de su boca.

Como un gran murciélago el profesor rodeo la mesa que los separaba y tomo por el codo derecho a la aterrada muchacha.

¿Es que no puede hacer nada bien niña? –le siseó estando tan cerca que sus narices por poco no topaban- ¿sabe que acaba de tirar al suelo un mes completo de trabajo Granger?, me compensara esto… yo no voy a gastar mi tiempo en rehacer la poción, y como sé que a usted le ha gustado en el pasado dárselas de experta en la materia será la que me reponga lo perdido –terminó de decir esto y la soltó del brazo pero seguía de pie junto a ella mirándola con un expresión cargada de rencor.

Salga de mi despacho en este segundo Granger y mañana volverá a terminar de ordenar el desastre que ha ocasionado –terminó de decirle entrecerrando los ojos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aun no podía calmar su respiración, después de lo ocurrido en las mazmorras, aún sentía su codo derecho arder con un calor muy extraño… había decidido que no volvería a su sala común todavía, mientras vagaba por el castillo se encontró al frente del pasillo que conducía al baño de los prefectos.

_Si… nadar un rato en esa deliciosa bañera me vendrá bien ahora_ –pensó tratando de relajarse…

Ya se encontraba cubierta por una densa capa de espuma, sintiendo la tibieza del agua en su cuerpo y el exquisito aroma que llenaba esa relajante habitación, pero su mente no podía relajarse… aun sentía resonar en su cabeza la fría voz de Snape refregándole su estupidez…

_Tiene razón… _-pensó apenada- ¿_cómo es que pude soltar esa botella? Yo sabia perfectamente que debía tener cuidado con las cosas de Snape… ahora seguro que pensará que ni siquiera puedo hacer bien algo tan simple como organizar un par de estanterías…_

Se sumergió en el agua y nadó un poco conteniendo la respiración. Cuando emergió sus bucles se habían ido y su ahora aplastado y liso cabello le enmarcaba el rostro…

_Quien diría que ese hombre tan pesado podría ver se tan…_ -abrió los ojos como plato y puso una mano sobre sus labios, ¿a que demonios jugaba? ¿Qué estuvo a punto de decir? ¿Por qué ese pensamiento apareció de pronto en su mente y porque rayos sentía su cara arder y la boca del estómago contraída en una sensación de nervios que nunca antes había experimentado?

Movió nerviosamente la cabeza en forma negativa y volvió a sumergirse tratando de espantar las imágenes que se le venían a la mente… aunque estar bajo el agua no mejoro nada su situación… se acerco al borde de la bañera y se sentó en las escalerillas a pensar. Inconscientemente se agarro el codo derecho…

Cuando me agarro sentí como si me diera la corriente –murmuró en voz baja.

Miró al frente y encontró su propio reflejo que le devolvía la mirada… seguía colorada.

_¿Qué pasa conmigo? _–se agarró la cabeza entre las manos y cerró los ojos pero lo único que vio fue a su profesor de pociones leyendo apaciblemente tras su escritorio…

Soltó un bufido y aceptó que los vapores del baño habían dañado sus neuronas, aceptar eso al menos la hacia sentir menos culpable, así que se arregló rápidamente, ver a sus amigos era lo que necesitaba para ordenar la mente, aunque no le gustara admitirlo con ellos se sentía importante, inteligente… a veces demasiado, pero eso era mejor que la sensación de pequeñez que la abrumaba cada vez que aquel hombre sombrío de ondeante capa la hacia sentir cada vez que la veía con sus profundos ojos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Volviste pronto –fue el recibimiento que su amigo de ojos verdes le dedicó junto a una amplia sonrisa.

Hey! No es justo! –dijo Ron arrugando un poco el seño y cercándose a ella con la nariz en alto- no hueles a desinfectante! De hecho… -siguió aún más ofendido- hueles mejor a cuando te fuiste!

Hermione puso sus manos en su cintura en forma de jarro y lo miro ofuscada.

¿Cómo te atreves Ronald?! –a veces no podía creer lo desubicado que podía llegar a ser su amigo…

Es que no me parece justo! –alego Ron para justificarse ante su molesta amiga y volviéndose al moreno en busca de apoyo- siempre que Harry o yo volvemos de un castigo con ese murciélago, apenas podemos movernos y apestamos a productos de limpieza muggles!! Y tu… bueno pareces que volvieras de tomar el té con Snape.

Pues déjame decirte que no fue nada agradable y la verdad quiero irme a la cama de inmediato… -mientras decía esto último ya avanzaba hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Hermione dinos que paso! –alcanzo a escuchar que decía Harry antes de cerrar de un fuerte portazo la puerta de su habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Su respiración nuevamente era irregular, por suerte Parvati y Lavander aún no subían a acostarse, por lo que nadie pudo verla en ese estado tan impropio en su habitual calmado temperamento.

Seguía apoyada en la puerta, ya que tenia la impresión que caería al suelo si se atrevía a mover un solo músculo…

_¿Qué es lo me esta pasando? –_se preguntó por milésima vez…

No puede ser, no puede ser,no puede ser, no puede ser… -comenzó a repetir hasta que se lanzó sin cuidado a su cama, enterrando su cabeza en la almohada…

Se sentó en la misma y tiro hacia atrás sus rebeldes bucles.

Jajajajajaja –rió nerviosa- estoy actuando como una loca, a mi me gusta Ron… siempre me ha gustado él… el me hace reír y el… el… -dio un triste suspiro y volvió a echarse hacia atrás, en el momento cerro los ojos y se encontró otra vez en un cuarto lúgubre con extraños reflejos de distintos colores llenando el aire de misterio…

Ahí estaba un hombre delgado de piel cetrina y expresión ausente, leyendo un pequeño libro negro de bordes dorados… ahí estaba afirmando su cabeza con una de sus manos y el rostro iluminado suavemente por las velas del candelabro.

Ella lo miraba ensimismada desde el otro lado del escritorio, tan perdida en la contemplación de ese enigmático sujeto que pronto perdió la conciencia de su cuerpo y la delicada botella que sostenía resbaló entre sus dedos despertando a ambos de una especie de ensoñación…

El hombre se levantaba con los ojos fijos en ella y movía los labios con el seño fruncido mientras llegaba a su lado y la tomaba por el brazo, un choque eléctrico recorrió todo el cuerpo de la chica mientras una especie de calorcillo avanzaba junto al espasmo… los ojos castaños de la joven miraban a los negros profundos de él…

Hermione se levanto de golpe y descubrió que había estado dormitando alrededor de una hora, aunque por suerte continuaba sola en la habitación. Se incorporó solo lo suficiente para cerrar las cortinas escarlatas que le darían mas intimidad, ocultándola de las curiosas miradas de sus chismosas compañeras…

**Gracias x leer, saludos!! :D**


	3. Necesidad

**holas!!!**

**ah... gracias x darse un tiempo y dejarme un mensajito!! . en verdad que me alegra mucho y si tienen alguna objecion xfa diganme, ya?**

**Necesidad**

No tenia idea que hora era… como las cortinas estaban corridas su cama se encontraba inmersa en una densa oscuridad, decidió que ya no tenia sueño luego de darse un par de vueltas así que descorrió suavemente la que tenia mas cerca y notó que apenas amanecía y que una luz fría entraba por la ventana junto a la mesita de noche.

_Será un complicado día _–pensó mientras se sentaba en la cama apoyando los pies en la alfombrilla bajo su cama.

Luego de vestirse con unos jeans y un suéter para sentirse algo más cómoda que el resto de la semana con su linda pero poco anatómica túnica y arreglarse algo sus revoltosos bucles bajo a la sala común. Sabia que era demasiado temprano para que el desayuno estuviese listo así que decidió avanzar con sus deberes pendientes.

_Si apuro algo las cosas creo que podré terminarlos antes de las once y así no romperé la promesa que le hice a Ginny… _-se decía a si misma mientras cogía una torre de voluminosos libros que había dejado en una de las mesitas el día anterior.

Ya eran las nueve de la mañana y Hermione tenía alrededor de dos horas en la sala común cuando bajo Harry con cara de sueño y su habitual indomable cabello…

Hola, ¿cómo amaneciste? –le dijo con una sonrisa que pronto se volvió un bostezo.

Bien, ¿y tu? –le dijo la castaña bastante distraída.

¿Tan temprano y haciendo deberes?, ¿no crees que a veces exageras? –dijo Ron mientras terminaba de bajar los últimos peldaños de la escalera que conducía al cuarto de los chicos.

Hola Ronald!, buenos días para ti también –le espero con frialdad la chica levantando por fin la vista del pergamino donde anotaba con minuciosidad un montón de indescifrables números para Aritmancia.

¿Así que sigues tan encantadora como anoche, no? – le dijo el joven de cabello escarlata, riéndose un poco.

La chica soltó un bufido mientras volvía la cabeza hacia su trabajo. Harry en medio de sus amigos no atino a decir nada y al mirar al colorín este subió los hombros, dándole a entender que tampoco tenía la menor idea de que era lo que traía tan molesta a la chica.

Oye Hermione… -termino por decir el moreno- ¿tan mal estuvo lo de Snape anoche?, digo cuando cenamos estabas de mejor animo y anoche…

Si, estuvo mal –soltó al fin la castaña- pésimo… ¿eso querían saber?, pues me mando a organizar su despacho y tire al suelo una botella llena de Veritaresum… tengo que volver esta tarde a terminar de ordenar y por el próximo mes tendré que dedicarme a la elaboración de la misma, así que si, fue todo un desastre… ¿ahora pueden dejar que termine esto? –soltó fastidiada, y sin mirar a sus amigos.

Los otros dos se quedaron mirándola unos segundos y luego le dijeron que bajarían a desayunar y si quería acompañarlos.

No, bajaré en unos minutos, en cuanto termine esto para la profesora Vector… -fue la escuálida respuesta que su amiga les dedicó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pues si que hecho todo a perder con Snape, ¿no crees? – dijo Ron mientras bajaban la escalera principal ya lejos del alcance de la chica.

Mmmm.… -fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de su compañero.

Cuando ya estaban entrando en el gran salón Harry tuvo su habitual encontrón con Malfoy, ya era casi imposible tener una mañana normal si eso no sucedía, así que después de una desestresante pelea con el Slytherin, se sentaron a desayunar unos ricos huevos con tocino, justo lo que ambos necesitaban para ganar energías, ya que ese sábado tenían entrenamiento de quidditch.

Hola chicos! –les saludo Ginny, quien recién llegaba a la mesa Gryffindor, tomando asiento frente a su hermano- ¿Dónde esta Hermione? –preguntó girando el rostro hacia amos lados de la gran mesa.

En la sala común con un humor de perros… -le dijo secamente su hermano.

Pero dijo que me acompañaría al entrenamiento –le he estado rogando toda la semana y me dijo que... –empezó a protestar la chica.

Solo esta adelantando unas cosas, pero dijo que iría así que no te preocupes – la cortó Harry.

Justo en ese momento una joven de ojos caramelo localizaba a sus amigos al centro de la alargada mesa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Dios, como fastidian!_ –fue el pensamiento de la muchacha mientras bajaba la vista hacia sus anotaciones.

Cuando se quedo sola en la sala común otra vez se hecho contra el respaldo del asiento.

_Ellos no tienen la culpa, tengo que dejar de ponerme así, sino seguro que se hartan y me mandan al demonio _–suspiro tristemente- Toda la culpa la tiene ese… ese… -balbuceaba en un susurro, quería decir amargado, gruñón, insoportable, pedante… ahhhhh, muchas cosas más pero…

_Ya basta!!_ _es mi profesor y cada vez que tiene oportunidad me insulta a mi y a mis amigos, es injusto y barrero y yo… yo… me cae mal, muy mal, no lo soporto porque es tan hiriente y…_

Otro suspiro, y otro más… tomo la pluma y la humedeció en la tinta, al levantarla una gota hacia equilibrio en la punta para no caer… era tan negra como unos ojos vacíos que tantas veces la habían mirado… suspiró otra vez. La gota cayó y manchó un costado del pergamino, esto le devolvió la cordura, con la varita se deshizo de la mancha y termino su trabajo, no quedando por completo contenta, pero al menos estaba aceptable.

Después de dejar todo sobre su mesa de la habitación decidió que ya era hora de dejar la apatía de lado y volver a ser ella misma, bajo hasta el gran comedor y luego de una rápida mirada había dado con dos cabelleras rojas inconfundibles.

Mientras bordeaba la mesa de los Ravenclaws, su mirada se desvió hacia la mesa principal, pero no a cualquier sitio… al lado de la profesora McGonagall, estaba él, bebía sin mucho ánimo una copa de jugo de calabaza mientras la profesora Sinistra a su lado le hablaba sin parar.

Hermione sonrió para si y sacudió la cabeza negativamente, casi estaba segura que el hombre no escuchaba ni una sola palabra de lo que le estaba contando la profesora de Astronomía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola Ginny – la saludo con una sonrisa la recién llegada.

Herms!! –ya temía que no bajaras nunca! –le dijo la pelirroja medio en serio medio en broma.

Es que tenia que terminar un trabajo antes de desayunar… así podré acompañarte sin preocuparme por la hora –le dijo la chica mientras tomaba un plato con salchichas y salsa de tomate.

El desayuno transcurrió bastante bien, con la castaña de mejor animo, el grupo se hallaba mas relajado y pronto todos reían mientras molestaban a Ron por sus exagerados nervios en los partidos.

Hey! Claro que me pongo nervioso, si están todos mirándome!, además no pueden decir que no he mejorado, creo que pronto te sacare de tu lugar de jugador estrella –le dijo el chico a su amigo mientras le daba un pequeño empujón.

No creo que eso pase en otro lugar que en tus sueños hermanito –le dijo irónicamente Ginny, ante lo cual los otros tres se la quedaron viendo- bueno, digo… Harry juega muy bien y… oh vamos, dejen de verme así!! –termino enfadada sin poder contener un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Eh… creo que será mejor que vayamos al campo –corto el moreno, ya que a el tampoco le estaba resultando fácil contener el calor que lo estaba invadiendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se levantaron de la mesa y juntos salieron al hall de entrada, cuando los chicos ya empezaban a bajar las escalerillas de la entrada hacia los terrenos del colegio Hermione giro el rostro hacia el castillo y vio una capa ondeante en el corredor de arriba.

Los alcanzo enseguida –alcanzo a decir antes de correr por las escaleras y buscar con la mirada a la persona que deseaba ver.

Corrió un poco mas, parecía que sus pies la guiaban porque no tenia idea que corredor podría haber tomado el hombre pero sentía unas ganas indescriptibles de verlo… al doblar el tercer corredor lo encontró hablando con Filch.

_Diablos! _– pensó fastidiada- ¿Q_ué hace ese viejo loco aquí y justo ahora?_

Trató de contener su frustración y doblo al pasillo más cercano haciendo tiempo hasta que el profesor quedase solo otra vez.

Al fin escucho como la fría voz de Snape despedía al conserje y decidió salir rápidamente del corredor antes que se le escapase otra vez.

Profesor! –lo llamo justo antes que llegara al pie de la escalera.

Que quiere –le pregunto este mirándola sin expresión.

Lo que pasa es que yo…me preguntaba… si tengo que ir a la misma hora hoy o, bueno no se cuando y… _porque no puedo juntar dos frases cuando estoy cerca suyo?_

¿Siempre es así de correcta Granger? –le dijo con una mueca el hombre a su lado- es la primera persona que me acosa para cumplir un castigo…

no es eso… lo que pasa es que así puedo organizar mi día y…

Me queda claro que no es porque realmente le importe el haber destruido mi despacho, señorita Granger… y si, a las ocho la espero, y mas le vale –le dijo bajando el rostro y acercándose un poco mas a ella, lo que la hizo enrojecer- no hacer nada estúpido –y diciendo esto se irguió por completo y con desbordante arrogancia subió las escaleras y la dejo ahí sola totalmente confusa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caminaba por los terrenos del colegio pensando en lo pesado que podía ponerse su profesor de pociones cuando quería…

_No destruí su despacho… sólo se me cayo una botella… _

Se sentó en una de las gradas mas altas para poder ver mejor el entrenamiento del equipo de Gryffindor, un par de asientos más abajo estaban los hermanos Creevey, quienes compartían su fanatismo por su amigo, sonrió ante la imagen de los dos pequeños chicos con poleras con imagen de Harry y unos plumeros escarlatas…

_Que mala soy… _-pensó sin dejar de sonreír al ver el flash de la cámara de Colin.

La práctica del equipo salio bastante bien, aunque no del todo organizada, ya que era la primera vez que Harry asumía su puesto de capitán y los nuevos integrantes aun no estaban a la altura del resto del equipo, aunque tuvo que usar magia para que Ron no perdiese su lugar no se sintió culpable por eso, McLaggen era un cretino y sería más un estorbo que otra cosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Vieron como ataje todo?, pensé que la última se me iba, pero entonces algo me dijo que debía girar a la derecha y… -Ron estaba muy contento consigo mismo, para él había sido un verdadero triunfo y les relataba emocionado a sus amigos todo lo que había pasado por su mente en el momento de su prueba.

El moreno miro a Hermione con expresión acusadora y ella le devolvió una gran sonrisa, ambos menearon la cabeza y siguieron escuchando el emocionante relato del pelirrojo.

¿Por qué no bajaste con nosotros Herms? –le pregunto Ginny, distrayendo su atención de la historia de Ron.

Ah… em… se me olvido que había dejado mi tarea en la sala común, y yo… bueno subí a guardarla en mi cuarto –respondió la castaña sin demasiada convicción.

Ya… -le dijo su amiga mirándola ceñuda- ¿y porqué estás roja? –añadió con una sonrisa picara.

¿Roja?, ¿yo roja? –le dijo trastabillando.

De acuerdo señorita misterio, cuando estés segura me cuentas… ¡pero lo haces!, quiero ser la primera en saber que te gusta mi hermano –añadió dando una carcajada.

Claro –fue lo único que atino a decir Hermione- lo haré.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El resto del día fue tranquilo, como ya había terminado sus deberes se sentó frente al fuego a acariciar a Crookshanks detrás de las orejas, mientras que sus dos flojos amigos le hacían alguna que otra pregunta.

Mientras veía el fuego pensaba en que en pocas horas estaría con Snape… quizás que pasaría, tal vez estuviese de mejor humor… tal vez leyese otra vez ese libro y tal vez volviese a sumergir sus pensamientos en el y a perder sus ojos en…

¿Qué demonios hizo Granger?!!- se levantaba hacia ella y le sujetaba por el brazo.

La miro con sus penetrantes ojos negros y ella se dejo perder en ellos, antes de que pudiese decir nada mas había acortado los milímetros que los separaban y sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, su respiración se había vuelto tan irregular que sentía que se ahogaba, veía esos ojos profundos cada vez mas cerca con un extraño brillo que nunca antes había visto en ellos, un impulso de locura se había apoderado de su mente y ya no pensaba, solo sabia que quería sentir el sabor de los labios finos y húmedos de el… ya quedaba tan poco, estaba segura que no la rechazaría, se puso en puntas de pie y cerro los ojos mientras acercaba sus labios… _ya casi… ya casi…_

Hermione! –Ron la sacudía sin mucho cuidado- ¿Qué estabas soñando? –dijo conteniendo la risa.

La aludida tenia los ojos salidos de las orbitas y ni siquiera el cabello de su amigo podía hacer competencia a lo rojas que se habían puesto sus mejillas.

Jajajajaja –reía el moreno sentado en una mesa cercana- vaya, veo que te ha afectado leer tantas novelas de amor de Ginny…

Si, ¿sabias que decías "_ya casi" _estirando la boca? –le dijo el colorín riendo con su amigo, ¿a quien ibas a besar? –añadió algo sonrosado él también.

Yo… estaba… yo estaba a punto de alcanzar un baso de jugo de calabaza… estaba soñando que estaba en el desierto y… y… quería beber pero la pajilla se alejaba todo el tiempo y…

Jajajajaja –las cosas que sueñas Hermione- dijo el moreno volviendo a mojar su pluma para continuar la tarea de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras- ya ven Ron, nos falta un montón para terminar todo.

¿Seguro que soñabas eso? –pregunto algo decepcionado el aludido sin dejar de mirar a su amiga.

Si Ronald, ¿Qué voy a andar yo soñando con darle besos a alguien? –le respondió algo mas brusca de lo que hubiese querido.

El alto chico se fue cabizbajo a la mesa que compartía con su amigo murmurando algo acerca de que esperaba que no tuviese nada que ver con Vicky.

Hermione por su parte puso los ojos en blanco y comunico a sus amigos que ya era tarde así que bajaría a las mazmorras a cumplir el castigo pendiente con Snape.

Esperemos que vuelvas sin ganas de matarnos otra vez –le dijo el joven de ojos verdes antes de que cruzara el retrato de la dama gorda.

**Gracias x leer!! :D**


	4. A solas

**holas!! **

**ahh... gracias x dejarme mensajes tan buena onda!! .**

**morgana: si pos, ya me kede metida con tu fic P, sigelo pronto!**

**hanneloresnape: awwww, yo adoro a sevy ¬**

**ayra: si, corte la mejor parte XD ñacañaca...**

**bueno a otras personas k lean tb les dejo saludos .**

**A solas...**

_No puedo creerlo… _-Hermione bajaba una escalera mientras pensaba lo cerca que había estado del desastre- _es que no me puede estar pasando esto… seguro es una mala jugada del inconsciente, ¡claro! Solo inconsciente podría pasarme por la cabeza algo tan absurdo! –_rió nerviosamente mientras sentía los labios secos, tan secos como nunca los había sentido antes.

_¡Que alguien me devuelva la cordura! –_pensó ya casi al borde del colapso.

Y es que lo que le pasaba era muy extraño, demasiado extraño, nunca antes había pensado en Snape, ni siquiera cuando era grosero en clases… nunca le interesó mayormente el profesor, lo único que tenia claro era que Dumbledore confiaba en él, así que la verdad solo repetía esa frase cada vez que alguno de sus amigos lo querían inculpar en algún asunto turbio…

_Pero ahora… ¿Cómo es posible que ande imaginando ese tipo de barbaridades?! –_estaba molesta consigo misma, él era un profesor y no cualquier profesor, sino el más odioso y temido del castillo, seguro alguien le había lanzado un _confundus_ por la espalda… su mente viajó a la cena de esa noche cuando Pansy pasó con su grupito riendo por lo bajo tras ella.

_Si… claro que fue esa… esa odiosa cara de perro!!! –_estaba fuera de sus casillas, en otras circunstancias no habría usado esos términos pero la situación la tenia por completo descontrolada.

_Ya verá… en cuanto la tenga cerca ya verá… con Hermione Granger nadie se mete…_ - había llegado al vestíbulo, un par de escaleras más y estaría recorriendo el pasillo de las mazmorras. Miró su reloj- _quince para las ocho… tendré que caminar a paso de Trebor para no llegar demasiado temprano._

De esta forma avanzo lo mas despacio que podía, bajo peldaño a peldaño fijándose en cada grieta del castillo, en cada cuadro… ya estaba en las mazmorras unos cuantos pasos más… estiró lo más que pudo el tiempo y con toda la parsimonia de la fue capaz avanzó los últimos diez metros hasta quedar frente a una puerta lisa negra con una pequeña placa _**"Severus Snape Profesor de Pociones",**_ bajó la mirada y vió con horror que todavía faltaban cinco minutos.

_¿Por qué el tiempo avanza lento cuando yo quiero que se apure? _–subió la vista al techo como pidiendo explicaciones a alguien que no se puede ver…

La puerta se abrió de pronto y un hombre con gesto burlón apareció en el alfeizar.

Mantengo lo que dije señorita Granger… usted es la persona más desesperada por castigos que haya conocido jamás –le dijo eso disfrutando de la vergüenza que sentía su alumna reflejada en un par de mejillas sonrosadas.

La chica miró al suelo, con la mente completamente nublada por lo embarazosa de la escena… justo frente a quien más le molestaba quedar en ridículo! Ahora sentía, casi era capaz de visualizar en su mente la cara llena de sarcasmo de su profesor.

No creo que avance demasiado viéndose los pies, ¿no cree? –le dijo él, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Hermione avanzó y no pudo evitar rozar la túnica de su maestro mientas lo hacía, cosa que le erizó los cabellos de la nuca… siempre había pensado que tal vez su profesor la había hechizado, ella no veía moverse así la túnica de otros magos… tal vez seria que Snape caminaba con una elegancia poco habitual… con un ritmo particular, con… dio un suspiro.

¿Tanto la desanima haber vuelto Granger? -le preguntó con malicia el hombre mientras se disponía a tomar asiento tras su escritorio-le recuerdo que solo hay una responsable de esta situación, y esa es usted. Ya sabe qué es lo que espero que haga –sentenció con frialdad antes de tomar el mismo libro de la noche anterior y enfrascarse en su lectura.

Ella no se atrevía ni siquiera a mirarlo así que decidió que lo mejor era terminar esa incómoda situación lo antes posible. Se remangó un poco el suéter y comenzó a ordenar los distintos frascos en el orden que se le había pedido.

Cuando la luz comenzó a escasear otra vez, un profundo estremecimiento la recorrió.

_No quiero voltear… no quiero… _-pensaba afligida- _ya veras Pansy, seguro que todo esto es obra tuya… cuando te atrape…_

¿Está pensando si botar eso también? –la grave voz de su profesor llegó hasta ella, aunque por suerte no alcanzó a asustarla demasiado.

No… no es eso –no podía subir la mirada!- es que no veo bien desde aquí y trataba de…

Claro, aquí nunca ha habido muy buena iluminación… tendría que haber visto a su amigo Potter tratando de leer los cachivaches de limpieza muggles –soltó con una media sonrisa tras su largo y grasoso cabello.

Hermione lo miro con algo de sorpresa… ese era un comentario gracioso en verdad, algo que nunca se hubiese esperado del hombre que tenia al frente, pero éste no le dio tiempo para contestar, se levantó y entró por un una puerta lateral a otra habitación, que la joven supuso sería el departamento del profesor, cuando volvió sostenía un magnifico candelabro de plata el cual puso sobre la estantería que estaba justo detrás de la chica, y como ella no atino a moverse quedaron muy cerca… un delicado y masculino aroma la invadió de pronto, olvidándose de dónde se encontraba por un momento cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente tratando de memorizar esa fragancia.

¿Ya le dio sueño? –preguntó con una ceja alzada y su habitual socarrona voz.

Eh… si un poco –mintió ella bajando la mirada al frasco que aún sostenía en la mano para evitar mirarlo.

Pues espero que ya le quede poco, francamente pensé que se tomaría menos tiempo –la miró a los ojos y añadió- a mi sólo me toma un segundo –le soltó antes de volver a su escritorio.

Claro, pues yo no puedo usar la varita como usted, _que alguien me diga que eso sólo lo pensé… _-Hermione estaba algo pálida, no sabía si eso lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que…

Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor Granger, por su altanería e insolencia –fue la respuesta que recibió.

Disculpe señor… lo lamento yo no quise decir…

Ya cállese de una vez Granger y haga lo que tiene que hacer, me impresiona su descaro, aunque tal vez sea que quiere venir mañana también, con lo que le ha gustado estar castigada… aunque claro con los amiguitos que tiene a mi también me gustaría tener una excusa para alejarme de ellos –terminó por decir mientras una mueca parecida a una sonrisa asomaba a su rostro, lo que a la luz de las velas resultaba mas bien un poco terrorífico.

_No se cómo puede hacer que me sienta tan mal con solo un par de palabras…_-pensó mientras al fin terminaba de clasificar todas las pociones y comenzaba a hacer lo mismo con los ingredientes, cosa que seria mucho más fácil según ella.

Eran alrededor de las once treinta… había terminado una de las dos estanterías que le faltaban, y aunque trataba de concentrarse en nada más que no fuesen las diferentes botellas y frascos que tenia al frente cada vez que sentía un hoja pasar se estremecía y la imagen de Snape leyendo invadía su mente no dejándola avanzar a la velocidad que ella quisiese para arrancar pronto de esa sala… el silencio no era roto más que por delicados tintineos y el rasgar de la pluma sobre el pergamino que usaba para anotar el nombre de lo que las botellas contenían, pero el sonido de las ojos sonaba mil veces mas fuerte en su cabeza, quería gritar cada vez que lo sentía para no oír, para no ver…

Un ruido sordo la sacó de sus pensamientos, se dio vuelta y vio que el hombre había cerrado el libro y la miraba algo molesto.

Es muy lenta Granger…

Ya me queda poco profesor –le respondió esta volviéndose a acomodar otro de los frascos.

Tengo que salir un momento y aunque no tenía intenciones de dejarla sola en mi despacho no tengo más alternativas –la miró con el ceño fruncido y dejo su libro en el escritorio mientras se levantaba- volveré en eso de media hora, tendrá que esperar a que lo haga, ya que no se irá de aquí si considero que mi despacho no esta en orden.

Se dirigió con paso firme a la puerta y apoyó su blanca mano en el picaporte pero antes de girarlo se volvió hacia Hermione, quien no esperaba el súbito cambio del hombre y no pudo evitar mirarle a los ojos.

Le advierto, si termina antes no quiero que husmee mis cosas, como que la encuentre fisgoneando me conocerá… -le dijo antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer tras ella en un peligroso susurro.

Contuvo la respiración mientras le hablaba, la verdad no había escuchado una sola palabra… le avergonzaba reconocer que lo único que le había importado era la forma delicada en que movía los labios cuando hablaba, en los dos pestañeos, en su ceja algo alzada con arrogancia, en su cabello cayendo suavemente por su rostro, en su capa ondeante, en su perfume…

_Esto no me puede estar pasando…- _su voz sonó mas bien derrotada, en su interior ya estaba aceptando que al parecer y por más loco que sonase si lo dijese en voz alta ella estaba…- _estoy empezando a sentirme atraída por Snape._

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, pero como no quería seguir pensando, algo muy raro en ella ya que su mayor orgullo era su privilegiada mente, se dedicó por completo a lo que debía hacer, pero igual que cuando había caminado lentamente para consumir el tiempo, ahora que quería olvidar manteniéndose ocupada en menos de veinte minutos ya había terminado todo.

_Si solo tuviese el giratiempo_ –era la primera vez que lo extrañaba, tercer año había sido tan estresante que no había disfrutado para nada el uso del artefacto, había sido útil, sobre todo en lo que a Sirius se refería, pero de ahí a querer recuperarlo nunca.

Comenzó a repasar cada una de las estanterías, pero no encontró fallas en la disposición de los frascos… sacó un poco el polvo, volvió a escribir los nombres de algunas cosas, se sentó en la silla que estaba en un rincón, se paró, se volvió a sentar, paseó por la habitación, miró con más detención algunos de los contenidos de los frascos y dio un par de vueltas más.

_¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Por qué demora tanto? ¿Habrá olvidado que me tiene aquí esperándolo? _– todas esas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza al menos unas diez veces, de pronto miro al escritorio, ahí estaba el pequeño libro…- _tal vez pueda echarle una ojeada antes de que vuelva… me pregunto qué lee tan interesado… _

Casi como si su profesor estuviese en el cuarto se acercó lentamente tirando los brazos hacia delante y hacia atrás, si alguien la hubiese visto habría reído al verla comportarse como una pequeña a punto de hacer una maldad.

Acariciando la lisa superficie del escritorio lo rodeó, justo en el medio perfectamente alineado se encontraba el pequeño libro de lisas tapas negras con algunas aplicaciones en dorado… miró hacia la puerta y aguzó el oído tratando de escuchar los pasos de alguien por las solitarias mazmorras, no escuchó nada… se mordió el labio y tomo el libro, lo acarició un poco, recordando el cuidado con el que su profesor lo tomaba, volvió a recordarlo en su mente… tan apacible, tan enigmático, tan… hombre.

Un leve suspiro se arrancó de sus labios, y cuando se disponía a abrirlo sucedió lo peor.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La puerta del despacho se abrió despacio, tan suavemente que la joven que estaba dentro del cuarto no lo notó, recorría con suavidad la tapa de pequeño y antiguo libro negro… se notaba que estaba pensando en algo con mucha intensidad, ya que no reparó en una oscura sombra que se acercaba a ella, lanzó un profundo suspiro y al siguiente momento se dispuso a abrir el texto.

Creo haberle dicho claramente que no husmeara mis cosas, señorita Granger… -estaba al otro lado del escritorio, lanzándole estalactitas de hielo por los ojos.

La aludida no encontraba dónde meterse, hasta las uñas se le habían puesto rojas y la barbilla le tiritaba un poco, ni ella ni el hombre al frente suyo decían palabra, solo se miraban en silencio.

¿Y bien?, ¿no tiene nada que decirme? –su voz sonaba fría, definitivamente estaba muy molesto, algo que no soportaba era la gente chismosa.

Lo… lo siento mucho profesor, yo no quise… -balbuceó la chica conteniendo las ganas de llorar, sabia que había cometido un error, pero la mirada que su profesor le estaba dirigiendo estaba tan cargada de furia, casi de odio, y el nunca la había visto así… con desdén, con apatía, con soberbia, pero no así… y justo ahora, justo ahora que a ella le importaba…

Pero lo hizo… déme eso –añadió extendiendo la mano, a lo que la chica obedeció al instante entregándole el pequeño libro con cuidado.

Snape comenzó a pasear lentamente por su despacho, observando con meticulosidad cada una de las estanterías… cuando al fin se dio por satisfecho se giro hacia la joven que seguía junto al escritorio mirándose la punta de los zapatos.

Creo que todo esta en orden… me alegra saber que es mejor organizando que espiando lo que no es suyo –le dijo con ironía, observándola detenidamente y ampliando su sonrisa al notar cuánto le afectaban cada una de sus palabras- _así aprenderá a no meterse en lo ajeno, debería leer un libro sobre eso…-p_ensó que tal vez le replicaría algo, pero seguía con la vista fija en el suelo.

De acuerdo señorita Granger, la acompañare hasta la torre Gryffindor, es peligroso que ande por los pasillos tan tarde y sola –le dijo abriendo de nuevo la puerta sujetándola para que la chica saliese antes que él.

Hermione caminó unos cuantos pasos y salió al corredor, al instante sintió el suave sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y una tenue luz plateada.

_Seguro que hechizo la puerta para que nadie tan metiche como yo se meta a su despacho- _pensó la castaña sin dejar de martirizarse.

Caminaron en silencio por el desierto y oscuro castillo, y a pesar de que sabia que él seguía enfadado, aún así no se sintió demasiado incómoda a su lado, de hecho se sentía extrañamente a gusto, tan segura como nunca antes… se atrevió alzar la vista y lo vio caminar tan seguro como siempre, mirando al frente con sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos, las sombras de las estatuas y las armaduras ocultaban en algunos tramos sus facciones, pero otras veces la luna dejaba ver su nariz aguileña y elegante, su labios finos, su barbilla…

Deje de mirarme tanto Granger, va a caerse si no mira al frente –le dijo sin mirarla, la castaña agradeció inconscientemente la oscuridad de la noche, porque de otro modo el hombre a su lado la habría visto enrojecer otra vez…

Cuando llegaron frente a la dama gorda, él se giro hacia ella.

El miércoles empieza la luna nueva, señorita Granger, como le dije ayer usted debe reponer la poción que estropeó, así que la espero en mi despacho después de la cena para tener todo listo al momento del anochecer, ¿entendido? –su tono de voz había vuelto a la normalidad, por lo que la chica se relajó un poco, tal vez se le había pasado en algo el enojo que sentía hacia ella.

Si señor…ahí estaré –le dijo mirando una de sus manos.

La veo en clases Granger, y espero que no sea tan molesta como de costumbre, ha pagado bastante caro ser una sabelotodo… -giro sobre sus talones y avanzo unos pasos.

Profesor! –lo llamó, no se sabia cuál de los dos estaba más asombrado por esto- lamento lo del libro… no volverá a ocurrir.

Temo que solo puedo esperar a que cumpla su palabra, señorita Granger –la joven bajó la mirada apenada, después de todo él no había olvidado el incidente- pero aprecio sus disculpas, ahora métase de una vez a su sala común, si Filch llega a verla vagando por ahí, no crea que la ayudaré –le dijo recuperando su tono mordaz.

**Gracias x leer!! ;D**


	5. Por separado

**holas!!!**

**ah... como siempre agradecer mucho los mensajes que me dejan, x lo mismo actualizo pronto, ya que si hay gente leyendo . bueno, no lateo, ahi va...**

**Por separado...**

_Que niña insoportable! _–pensaba mientras volvía a su despacho- _intrusa, insolente y… bah… no vale la pena perder mis energías con una Gryffindor sabelotodo._

Caminó con prestancia por los corredores, le encantaba el castillo de noche, podía recorrerlo bajo la tenue luz de la luna, apreciar el sonido del viento chocando en diferentes direcciones por los pasillos, tratar de adivinar dónde lo dejaría alguna de las escaleras, encontrar una nueva habitación… Howgarts siempre lo sorprendía con algo nuevo, pero lo que más le gustaba del castillo a esas horas era, sin dudas, la quietud que lo embargaba. Ahora era un profesor por lo que nadie podía prohibirle recorrer a su antojo el lugar, cuando era estudiante las normas si que se cumplían, hasta el grupito de Potter tenia sus problemas para pasear de noche, recién hacia tres años había descubierto su secreto… un mapa, un maldito mapa que encima lo había ofendido… sacudió la cabeza, de nuevo pensando en ese grupo de vándalos y mediocres… ¿Cuál de ellos había terminado peor?, una respuesta difícil, aunque Colagusano se llevaba la peor parte, era una especie de mascota del señor oscuro, además el muy asqueroso era el responsable de la muerte de Lily… cómo la extrañaba, ella lo escuchaba y le sonreía… no dejaba que su seriedad y mal humor la intimidasen… se había equivocado tanto!

_Si me vieras ahora Lily… cuidando el trasero de un montón de mediocres con Voldemort respirando en mi nuca, tal vez todo seria diferente si no me hubiese comportado como un imbécil en la juventud… _-sonrió con amargura mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia las mazmorras.

Así eran las noches de Severus Snape, recorría el castillo recordando sus mejores y peores momentos, pensando en lo que tendría que afrontar cuando amaneciese, planeando nuevas formas de ganarse la confianza de "su señor" mientras Dumbledore le pedía que no arriesgase demasiado… pero el director no tenia idea cuántas ganas tenia su protegido de que todo acabase, de poder vengar por fin la muerte de su querida Lily, de poder respirar tranquilo luego de tantos años, de mirar de frente a todo el mundo apreciando la admiración en sus rostros, no quería que nadie más lo mirase con suspicacia, él arriesgaba mucho mas que varios de los que se atrevían a juzgarlo y a hablar mal de él a sus espaldas.

_Si sobrevivo a esto me encargaré de que todos sepan quién es Severus Snape y de todo lo que he hecho para acabar al fin con esta maldita guerra… _-respiró hondo inflando orgullosamente su pecho, después de todo seguía siendo un Slytherin, quería que reconocieran su trabajo, nadie volvería a pronunciar su nombre con desprecio, claro que no.

Nunca dormía más de un par de horas, soñar era casi una agonía… recordando nuevos tipos de torturas, nuevas muertes, nuevas misiones, nuevos castigos… a el no le gustaba dormir, desde que era un niño le costaba conciliar el sueño, si otro hubiese estado en su casa por las noches, lo entendería… los gritos de su padre borracho hacían estremecer las paredes, la verdad siempre se había preguntado porqué una bruja tan talentosa como su madre había decidido casarse con un muggle mediocre y menos aún porqué había aguantado tantos malos tratos de éste… volvió a sacudir la cabeza, hacia tiempo que no pensaba en sus padres… era mejor así, no podía recordar nada muy bueno de ellos dos juntos.

Llegó ante su despacho… si, ese sitio le gustaba, aunque Dumbledore había insistido en que tomase uno de los cuartos superiores, el había preferido estar lejos de los bulliciosos alumnos, poder preparar sus pociones en calma, fundirse en sus libros sin interrupciones, además le recordaba sus tiempos de estudiante, la sala común de Slytherin también estaba en las mazmorras, casi creía ver a su amiga de cabellos escarlata esperándolo junto a la escalera con una de sus grandes sonrisas… no podía evitarlo todo el tiempo sus pensamientos se dirigían a ella.

Entró en el frío despacho y encendió la chimenea con un flojo movimiento de su varita… miró al escritorio y ahí estaba su libro.

_Niña metiche –_pensó, y a su pesar una sonrisa genuina se esbozó en su rostro, haciéndolo ver joven, vivo… todo lo que quería evitar con su habitual cara de enojo.

Tenia nítido en la mente el recuerdo de la chica junto al escritorio… a decir verdad no le había desagradado su compañía, al menos no murmuraba insultos o pensaba diferentes formas de vengarse como el resto de los inútiles que solía tener en detención, si, la verdad podía decirse que no era del todo insoportable… acaricio su libro, ella también lo había tocado con cuidado, solo por eso no se había ganado una reprimenda mayor, no era tonta, no lo vio a los ojos aunque quería que lo hiciera, le intrigaba saber en qué pensaba mientras sujetaba el libro…

_No me lo creo, yo preguntándome en que piensa la sabelotodo! _–se dijo a si mismo, más como si estuviese burlándose de alguien que le cayese mal- _seguro que quería tragarse este libro también, como pasa el día en la biblioteca apuesto a que ya se ha leído todo lo que hay ahí y quiere algo nuevo._

Sonrió con amargura, una parte de su cabeza sabia que no era del todo cierto lo que había pensado, pero el sabia muy bien como acallar esos inoportunos comentarios del joven que aun vivía, si, muy escondido, dentro de él.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione pronunció la contraseña en un susurro, antes no había podido resistir la tentación de ver a su maestro alejarse con su capa flotando tras él. Cuando atravesó el retrato se apoyó un momento en pared ahora cerrada del pasadizo, una sonrisa tonta se le escapó del rostro y miro al techo de piedra con una expresión muy diferente a la que había puesto horas antes frente al despacho de Snape…

¿Por qué te estas riendo? –Ron la miraba algo ceñudo, había sentido el retrato abrirse y como su amiga no aparecía fue a verla.

¿Yo? –le replicó la chica saliendo de sus pensamientos.

No veo a nadie más aquí… claro que a ti te pregunto –la expresión de su cara se profundizó un poco más.

No es nada, que metiche eres –le dijo sin poder contener una sonrisa.

Avanzó unos pocos pasos y se dejó caer en una de sus butacas favoritas, al momento siguiente Crookshanks saltaba a su regazo exigiendo sus caricias correspondientes.

Creo que hoy si llegaste a una hora acorde con un castigo –le dijo Harry con una sonrisa desde la mesa en la que aún seguía terminando los últimos deberes.

Bueno, es que hoy lo he terminado todo… ayer Snape me hecho de su despacho cuando tiré el Veritaserum, por eso llegue temprano –le contestó la castaña lanzando un leve bostezo.

Vaya! Veo que ya te lo estas tomando mejor –le respondió el moreno levantando la vista de los pergaminos- oye Hermione… ¿crees que podrías echarnos una mano con la tarea de Binns?, con Ron sacamos unos libros pero creo que tus apuntes serían mucho mejores para…

No te pases Harry!, si ustedes no toman atención en clases ese es su problema –los bucles castaños de ella se fueron saltando hacia la escalera que conducía al cuarto de las chicas.

Por favor!! Te juramos que nunca mas!, es que mañana no tendremos tiempo, acuérdate que le prometimos a Hagrid ir a visitarlo, de los casi dos meses que llevamos aquí no hemos ido y ya nos esta cobrando sentimientos… -arremetió el pelirrojo, era su ultima oportunidad de ablandar el corazón de la chica, así que se acercó a la mesa que compartía con su amigo y ambos la miraron con sus mejores sonrisas de santos.

Un día de estos me cansare de ustedes! –les respondió la joven, que como era habitual terminó cediendo ante las súplicas de sus amigos…

_Tienen mucha suerte de que este tan contenta y no quiera enfrascarme en una discusión con ellos… si sigo avalando su holgazanería nunca aprenderán!_ –pensaba mientras subía los escalones.

Cuando volvió traía consigo un montón de pergaminos y luego de leer los trabajos de sus amigos, tacharles algunas cosas e indicarles de dónde podían sacar los últimos datos subió de muy buen ánimo a su habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras se ponía el pijama tarareaba una canción que había escuchado en la Madriguera, se miró al espejo unos segundos y arregló sus rebeldes bucles en una cola baja, se metió a la cama y corrió las cortinas, nunca le gustó que nadie la mirase mientras dormía.

Miró el techo de su cama adoselada… la madera era lisa y suave, extendió las manos y con la punta de los dedos la recorrió, tomó aire y cerró los ojos.

Paseaba sus manos por un liso y elegante escritorio… ya estaba cerca, la iba a descubrir, se mordió el labio y estiró la mano.

_Que suerte tienes… -_pensó mientras lo acariciaba con ternura.

Levantó los ojos y lo vio, estaba de de pie frente a ella, su mirada no era muy amena pero al fin había vuelto...una parte suya sabía que si agarraba el libro el tiempo volvería a avanzar tan rápido como siempre… bajó la mirada, _si me mira lo sabrá, _era el pensamiento que giraba en su mente, esperó que llegara la reprimenda… nada pasó.

Déme eso, escuchó que le decía y así lo hizo… miró sus zapatos otra vez y sintió cómo paseaba por el cuarto buscando algo fuera de sitio, buscando una excusa para quitarle más puntos a su casa pero parecía que nada andaba mal.

Un comentario mordaz… silencio, cambio de planes… la acompañaría a su sala común, esperaba caminar un poco para tranquilizar su corazón, para sentir que nada de todo lo que le estaba pasando era cierto, para mirar a Ron como antes… pero con él a su lado eso no pasaría.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero él la detuvo al pasar por su lado.

No vuelva a meterse en lo que no es suyo señorita Granger –le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

Olvidándose de que la descubriría lo miró a los ojos y asintió, pero ninguno volvió a moverse, una brisa fría les llego desde el corredor, se estremeció y como un acto reflejo se acercó un poco más a él…

¿Qué pretende Granger? –le susurró cerca del oído, mientras ella echaba inconscientemente la cabeza a un lado cerrando los ojos.

No lo sé… -soltó en un suspiro al sentir el tibio aliento sobre su cuello.

Tal vez yo podría ayudarle a saber algunas cosas –fue lo último que salió de los finos labios del hombre antes de tomar el rostro de la joven con una de sus manos y besarla.

Estaba en el cielo, se sentía tan hermosa, tan deseada, tan mujer… mientras sentía sus largas manos pálidas recorrer su espalda y acariciar su cabello. Al principio ella no había podido contestar sólo se había abandonado a los brazos del hombre que en tan poco tiempo había desencajado por completo ordenada vida… sólo se dejaba llevar… pero luego del primer oleaje de sensaciones extraordinariamente abrumantes, parecía que su cuerpo conocía a la perfección cómo debía moverse y parecía actuar sin control, se sorprendió al sentir cómo sus manos acariciaban el rostro, la espalda, los brazos de su maestro… escuchó un gemido ronco de él mientras cerraba su mano entorno a los cabellos de su nuca, la respiración de ambos se había vuelto irregular y aunque hacían intentos por tratar de acompasarla para no separarse eso se volvía cada vez menos efectivo… cada roce, cada caricia, cualquier movimiento de sus lenguas buscándose entre sus labios, los hacia perder el control un poco más.

Hermione –le dijo cuando ya no pudieron fingir que el aire no era preciso y se separaron.

Hermione… -le repitió un poco más fuerte…

Ya sé que esto no es correcto pero no puedo evitarlo… -le respondió ella con los ojos grandes, brillándole a la luz de las velas, mientras sus mejillas se incendiaban otra vez.

Hermione!

_¿Qué es esto? _–pensó la chica, esa voz chillona no podía de ninguna forma pertenecer a su profesor.

Hermione!!! –Lavander había perdido la paciencia luego de que con inicial gentileza tratara de despertar a su compañera de cuarto, pero luego de mÁs de cinco minutos, la verdad no le había quedado más alternativa que alzar la voz y moverla un poco.

Una castaña de diecisiete años dejó de ver a un pálido y alto hombre alumbrado por las velas frente a ella, la habitación llena de luces de colores pareció diluirse y ya no había nada más que un montón de oscuridad…

Hermione… volvió a escuchar mientras empezaba a funcionar su cerebro otra vez.

¿Estás bien? –la voz de Lavander sonaba clara ahora, había descorrido la cortina y la miraba con cara de preocupación.

Si… ¿porqué me despertaste? –le respondió bastante molesta la chica desde la cama.

Nos asustaste¿cierto, Pat? –dijo la joven de pie dirigiéndose a la chica que estaba sentada en su cama al otro extremo de la habitación.

Si, estabas gimiendo en sueños y te dabas vueltas en la cama Hermione… -contesto la morena con expresión suspicaz- ¿qué soñabas?

No lo recuerdo –mintió la aludida- pero estoy perfectamente así que creo que será mejor volver a dormir, lamento haberlas despertado –añadió con un dejo de hastío en la voz, si alguien lamentaba haber despertado era ella misma, se dio vuelta y cerró las cortinas otra vez.

_Como molestan! _–pensó enojada mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro- _yo soñando estas cosas… tal vez Harry tenga razón y me estén afectando todas esas historias rosa que Ginny me ha contado._ Sintió mucho calor, nada propio del fío clima de noviembre… sonrió una vez más y trató de invocar su antiguo sueño.

OoOoOoOoOoO

El domingo se levantó algo más tarde de lo normal, alcanzó a sus amigos en el comedor y luego de un delicioso desayuno salieron a los terrenos hacia la casa de Hagrid, siempre disfrutaban de su compañía… así que charlaron junto al fuego toda la mañana y no volvieron al castillo sino hasta la hora del almuerzo, prometiéndole antes volver dentro de la semana en alguna hora libre.

Después de varias repeticiones de postre Ron al fin decidió que ya no podía tragar más por lo que se dirigieron a la sala común, ahí la tarde paso tranquila, Hermione le enseñaba algunas cosas a Ginny sobre las MHB, mientras los otros dos jugaban con Fred y George al Snap Explosivo… como siempre fueron de los últimos en subir a acostarse, y eso sólo ocurrió luego que un molesto prefecto de séptimo año bajara para hacerles notar que mucha gente necesitaba dormir, apenas se había dado vuelta Fred le hizo algunas morisquetas sacándoles risas al resto, pero ella sabia que el chico tenia razón al estar enojado, por lo que en su habitual papel de mandona se encargó de que todos subiesen a sus cuartos antes de que ella misma emprendiese el camino al propio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ya es lunes!! _– pensó mientras echaba atrás las sábanas de su cama y abría las cortinas… si, ese sería un buen día¿y porqué tan bueno?, pues porque después de la comida tenia dos largas horas de pociones!, el domingo había sido terrible en ese aspecto, cuando caminaba con sus amigos por los corredores, cuando estaba en el gran salón, recorriendo los terrenos, vagando sin razón hacia la biblioteca para consultar un libro que según ella era imprescindible que Ginny leyese antes de sus exámenes… todo el día sus ojos marrones buscaron sin éxito una figura alta y delgada cubierta por una impecable capa negra, pero… nada. No lo vio en todo el día, cada vez que sentía pasos sus ojos se alegraban y su cara adquiría color, pero al ver que no se trataba de quien ella esperaba todo cambiada… el castillo parecía más frío e inhóspito.

_Todo ira bien hoy_ –se mordía el labio para que su sonrisa no fuese tan evidente- _seguro que ha estado ocupado con cosas de la orden, pero tiene que venir a darnos clase…_

Cuando bajó Ron ya estaba ahí, sentado en una de las butacas leyendo un libro de Quidditch que ella le había dado hace algún tiempo.

¿Preparándote para la temporada? –le preguntó desde el pié de la escalera sin poder dejar de mantener una sonrisa boba a flor de labios.

Si, la verdad estoy tratando de encontrar alguna buena jugada que los impresione a todos y haga que mi molesta hermana no ponga en duda mis aptitudes otra vez… -le dijo el pelirrojo mientras contemplaba el libro con anhelo…

Pero si eres bueno Ron!, cada vez que te relajas juegas de maravilla!! -lo animó ella acercándose y tomando asiento a su lado.

¿Lo crees? –el joven se había incorporado en el asiento y puso una de sus manos sobre las de Hermione mirándola con unos ojos grandes llenos de expectativas.

Claro que si, no seas ridículo –se levantó mientras veía como una sonrisa radiante inundaba el rostro del chico, de sus ojos azules salían estrellitas, ella bajó la mirada apenada… hace sólo unos pocos días sentir la suave mano de Ron sobre las suyas habría bastado para hacerla caminar entre las nubes un par de horas pero ahora… lo vio retomar el libro y pasar las hojas con desesperación en busca de algo útil, ahora todo ha cambiado… dio un largo e inaudible suspiro y pronto sintió la mano de Harry sobre su hombro, señal de que ya era hora de bajar.

**espero haya sido de su agrado, y si tienen buenas historias que recomendarme tb, pues dejenlas, nunca esta de mas, no? .**

**cariños!!**


	6. Confusión de Sentimientos

**holas!!! bueno me demore un poco por las fiestas... ustedes saben .**

**de nuevo gracias x sus mensajes, me dan el empujoncito para sentarme a diario y hacer los capi aunk la cabeza me este por explotar!! . **

**Confusión de Sentimientos**

¿Señorita Granger, esta usted bien? –la profesora McGonagall la miraba preocupada, y es que no era para menos, ya que su habitual alumna estrella no parecía estar atenta a nada de lo que ella dijese, ni siquiera pestañeó cuando transformó una vieja lata en un traslador… los ojos de su alumna simplemente le decían claramente que ese día su mente estaba ocupada con otras cosas.

La chica le devolvió una mirada soñadora y le respondió suavemente que se encontraba a la perfección.

Aunque no quería defraudar a su profesora favorita no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitar que su cabeza se perdiera en diferentes recuerdos, todos ellos, claro, tenían relación con un hombre alto de cabellos algo grasosos…

Flashback…

_Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y arte exacto de hacer pociones, habrá muy poco de tontos movimientos de varilla aquí, muchos de ustedes van a dudar de que esto sea magia. No espero que realmente entiendan la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores brillantes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos…puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte… si son algo más que el montón de alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar…_

_Le juro que no quiero ser una alcornoque señor… ¿Por qué solo mira a Harry?, yo sí que me sé esas respuestas… míreme, míreme y pregúnteme._

Siéntese –me ladró antes de volverse a Harry y empezar a mofarse de él… miré el suelo, esa fue la primera vez que me hizo sentir tonta, a diferencia del resto de los profesores a él no le impresionaban en absoluto mis aptitudes, es más parecía que eso lo irritaba, de hecho a mi también, no estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada de esa forma, el resto del mundo me felicitaba y halagaba… no era justo! Por más que traté de impresionarlo lo único que conseguía a cambio eran miradas frías y comentarios sarcásticos, nunca un punto para Gryffindor, un lo hizo bien, nada… pasaba por mi lado y no decía nada, le entregaba extensos pergaminos con detallados y exhaustivos informes y nada… no me miró ni en esa clase ni ninguna de las siguientes, solo pareció notar mi presencia una vez me hice amiga del objeto de toda su atención, su alumno menos querido, Harry Potter.

_Lo que tenemos que hacer es distraerlo con algo. Entonces uno de nosotros podrá entrar en su despacho y sacar lo que necesitamos… Creo que mejor me encargo yo del robo, a ustedes dos los expulsarían si los pescan en otra, mientras que yo tengo el legajo limpio. Así que todo lo que tienen que hacer es originar un tumulto lo suficientemente importante como para mantener ocupado a Snape unos cinco minutos._

Nunca me sentí tan bien como ese día… romper las reglas, entrar en su despacho sin permiso, hurguetear entre los frascos de su armario privado… el corazón me latía a mil por hora. El aula de pociones estaba bastante cerca así que oí todos los gemidos de los pobres alumnos con brazos, labios, narices y ojos inflamados por la poción infladota que les había caído luego de la explosión del caldero de Goyle. Harry estaba preocupado, estaba en lo cierto, Snape sabia perfectamente que nosotros éramos los culpables del alboroto… a mi también me miró con intensidad después que entré discretamente al salón con los ingredientes que nos faltaban… Legremancia, le bastó echarnos una mirada para descubrir nuestros planes, de seguro Dumbledore también lo sabía, pero como siempre prefirió dejarnos actuar, Harry necesitaba de esa experiencia y nosotros como sus amigos también, de seguro que pronto necesitaremos de todas esas cosas que aprendimos bajo su discreta vigilancia.

_Profesor Snape, no… no perdería nada oyendo lo que tienen que decir¿no cree?_

_Señorita Granger, me temo que vas a ser expulsada del colegio. Tu, Potter y Weasley se encuentran en un lugar prohibido, en compañía de un asesino prófugo y de un licántropo. Y ahora te ruego que, por una vez en tu vida, cierres la boca._

_Pero si… si fuera todo una confusión…_

_CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL, NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO COMPRENDES!!_

No recordaba que esas palabras le hubiesen hecho sentir un dolor intenso y permanente en el pecho… sin duda alguna muchas cosas habían cambiado en estos tres años… subió la vista y la profesora estaba al medio de la sala anotando unas cosas en la pizarra, entre suspiros tomó la pluma y anoto todo en una hoja de pergamino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Qué te pasa hoy a ti? –Ron volvía a mirarla preocupado, no puedo creer que te perdieras la oportunidad de ser la primera en trasformar esos desperdicios en trasladores, hasta McGonagall parecía algo decepcionada al no ver tu mano alzada como de costumbre…

No es nada… solo pensaba que tal vez ya no quiero que todo el mundo crea que sólo soy una sabelotodo –miró a sus amigos y éstos la veían con las mandíbulas desencajadas.

¿Qué dices Hermione?, siempre has estado muy orgullosa de ser la primera de la clase… tu no eres así, cuéntanos qué pasa, tal vez podamos ayudarte –el moreno también la miraba con la cara contraída.

La chica miró al frente y pensó que no tenia caso, no podía decirle nada a esos dos… sabia que la escucharían pero era muy improbable que lo entendiesen, y como no se sentía con ánimos de ser sometida a un cuestionario y a escuchar las mil y una razones de el porqué sus amigos pensarían que se había vuelto loca decidió callarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny…

¿Qué quieres Ron? –la pelirroja estaba sumida en la lectura de una revista de tapas rosadas mientras su hermano y otro chico la miraban suplicantes.

Ya lo sabes, dinos qué es lo que le pasa a Hermione –la chica levanto la vista y los miró durante un par de segundos antes de volver a leer.

No lo sé, ya es la quinta vez que se los digo, no tengo idea lo que le pueda pasar a Hermy, y aunque lo supiera tampoco les diría –concluyo con una mueca.

Pero es que tu no la viste hoy!, todos ven que algo le está pasando!, anda distraída en clases, con la mirada perdida, suspirando cada dos segundos… algo anda mal con ella!! –la menor de los Weasley cerró la revista y frunció el seño, ella suponía que su amiga estaba rara porque le gustaba Ron, pero nunca antes se había comportado de esa forma… se mordió el labio y cuando estaba a punto de decirles algo entro por el orificio del retrato el objeto de su conversación.

¿Por qué tienen esas caras? –pregunto una sonriente muchacha de cabellos castaños.

Por nada! –respondieron a coro los otros tres mirando hacia cualquier parte.

Mmmm…. claro… -respondió la joven sin darle demasiada importancia tomando asiento en una de las butacas y abriendo un pesado libro de Runas Antiguas.

El moreno y los dos pelirrojos se miraron desconcertados¿desde cuando que a la perspicaz y algo obsesiva Hermione no le importaba una actitud tan abiertamente sospechosa de ellos?, antes les abría sonsacado la verdad de cualquier manera antes de quedarse tranquila…

La observaron por unos momentos pero como la chica no se dio por aludida frente a las persistentes miradas de sus amigos, estos desistieron. Quince minutos más tarde unos bucles cafés iban de un lado a otro animando a sus amigos para bajar a la última clase del día.

Vamos a llegar tarde Harry!, ya deja de darle brillo a tu escoba!! –el desgano de los otros dos ya la tenia algo molesta.

¿Porqué estas tan apurada? Si fuera por mi que no llegase nunca la hora de bajar a las mazmorras, aparte de lo frías que son, tenemos que soportar al murciélago ese… -Ron seguía echado junto a la chimenea ojeando el libro de Quidditch.

Hermione frunció el seño tanto que sus ojos no pacían mas que dos delgadas rendijas, tomando su bolso de una de las mesas salio indignada de la sala común dejando a los otro dos solos. Los chicos al ver salir a la castaña se apresuraron en seguirla y lograron alcanzarla cuando ya llegaba al vestíbulo.

Espera! –le dijo el moreno cuando le quedaban por bajar los últimos peldaños de la gran escalera principal- ¿por qué te fuiste? Nosotros estábamos a punto de…

No me mientas! no tenían ni una intención de pararse!! –le espeto la chica dándose vuelta hacia el.

Claro que si! –le dijo ofendido un joven de impactantes ojos azules sin poder disimular una sonrisa- además¿desde cuando tantas ganas de ir a pociones? Que yo sepa ni siquiera es tu materia favorita –agrego suspicaz.

Yo… -la chica enrojeció a su pesar- bueno ustedes saben que estuve castigada estos últimos días, además de que Snape seguro sigue molesto por lo del Veritaserum entonces… yo, yo no tengo que darle mas motivos para que nos quiten puntos ¿verdad?

Dos pares de ojos se quedaron observándola unos instantes.

Claro, tienes razón –le concedió el dueño del par verde brillante- pero tengo que decirte que al parecer te afecto bastante el asunto del castigo, has estado muy rara estos últimos días…

Bajaron juntos pero sin hablar más, como siempre tenían que soportar la clase en compañía de los odiosos alumnos de Slytherin por lo que prefirieron dejar esos temas para cuando estuviesen solos. En el camino se encontraron con Neville así que en su compañía recorrieron los últimos tramos de las escaleras hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Adelante –se escucho la voz grave del profesor desde el pasillo mientras la puerta del aula comenzaba a abrirse.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione entre sus dos amigos, quienes lo interpretaron como el miedo que seguro sentiría su amiga por volver a ver al desagradable hombre.

Entraron al salón y ocuparon sus puestos habituales al fondo de esta, mientras comenzaban a preparar los calderos Snape paso la lista y luego con un movimiento de su varita aparecieron en el pizarrón las instrucciones.

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente y no podía evitar lanzar repetidas miradas furtivas hacia el profesor que en esos momentos revisaba unos trabajos haciendo muecas tan cargadas de desprecio que ya se podían imaginar que notas les había puesto.

Cuando terminó de corregir se paseo entre los puestos revisando el trabajo de todos, criticando y burlándose de todos los Gryffindors, compartiendo risas burlonas con los Slytherins…

No la miro en toda la hora, en solo una ocasión paso por su lado rozándole el antebrazo con su ondeante capa.

_Soy una idiota… ¿Qué esperaba?, el nunca ha cambiado su actitud conmigo, yo sigo siendo la sabelotodo amiga de Potter para el… ¿Por qué el no puede seguir siendo el odioso profesor de pociones para mi? _–se recrimino toda la clase, al final cuando tenían que entregar muestras en pequeñas botellas ella se acerco tímidamente a su mesa pero el hombre solo gruño sin levantar la vista de los pergaminos entregándole su trabajo sin mirarla.

Aceptable… murmuro apenada.

No te preocupes, seguro que eres la única de nuestra casa que ha conseguido un aceptable con este loco –le dijo Ron para reconfortarla, de lo que el creía el ego herido de su amiga por la, para ella, baja calificación.

La joven levanto la vista y sonrió forzadamente, en el fondo se sentía muy triste, quería obligarse a cambiar esas extrañas emociones que la embargaban, que la habían llevado de la eufórica felicidad a la amarga tristeza de saberse una mas, ni mas ni menos que una estudiante promedio, una que ni siquiera merecía una palabra... ni siquiera una breve mirada…

Ahora tenia rabia, con ella, con Snape, con el mundo… bufando se fue al gran salón, el pobre pollo sobre su plato sufrió las consecuencias al ser prácticamente convertido en polvo. Harry y Ron la miraban algo asustados, tantos cambios de humor no eran habituales en su amiga y mientras la veían cortar un gran trozo de pastel de arándanos y echárselo todo en la boca, compartieron una mirada cómplice de preocupación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El martes no fue mucho mejor, los bucles castaños de Hermione habían perdido algo de su brillo, igual que sus habituales chispeantes ojos. Paso todos sus ratos libres en la biblioteca, para ocupar la mente en cualquier cosa, estar sola con sus pensamientos la aterraba, aunque se repetía que dejara de hacerlo no podía evitar que diferentes recuerdos la embargaran, incluidos los vividos sueños que había tenido con el profesor.

Ginny se le había acercado al menos unas ocho veces a recordarle que era su amiga y que le preocupaba su temperamento tan irregular y sus continuas miradas ausentes. Pero Tampoco podía hablarle a ella, estaba segura que la pelirroja pensaba que todo se debía a Ron, recordaba el ahora fatídico día en el que reconoció que su hermano le gustaba.

_Ella va a pensar que estoy loca, muy loca… -_pensó cuando la vio salir de la biblioteca después de varios minutos de interrogatorio- _pero seguro no tan loca como creo yo misma que estoy… _-se dijo enterrando su cara en un libro abierto sobre la mesa.

¿Qué le pasa Granger? –su voz llego a ella clara y masculina.

Estoy algo cansada, eso es todo profesor –lo miro algo asustada, la habia encontrado prácticamente durmiendo sobre un valioso y antiguo libro.

Se sento en la silla que estaba al frente y la miro unos segundos, saco su propio libro y lo abrio, era el mismo pequeño y negro de bordes dorados…

Esta algo palida¿seguro que se encuentra bien?

No, creo que no estoy bien, la verdad creo que me he vuelto loca… -le respondio soltando un suspiro.

y… ¿Por qué lo cree? –sus ojos negros brillaban en la luz tenue de la habitación.

Porque creo que estoy empezando a enamorarme de usted señor –le respondió ella como si nada.

¿y tiene que estar loca para que eso pase? –su voz denotaba un dejo de burla mientras su ceja izquierda se alzaba.

Pues si, no creo que pueda ser correspondida…

Eso debería averiguarlo¿no lo cree?

Estaban de pie, el llevaba su habitual chaqueta larga y negra y ella vestía su túnica de gala… tomaba su mano delicadamente y la atraía hacia si…

_Estoy soñando…_ -su propia voz interrumpió ese ridículo sueño que estaba teniendo.

_¿Qué sigue¿Imaginarme en la punta del Titanic?_

Tomo los libros y los devolvió a sus estanterías otra vez decaída… _espero que llegue nunca la hora de cenar mañana… no quiero verlo, no quiero clases, no quiero hacer el Veritaserum, no quiero toparlo en los pasillos… solo quiero desaparecer o que desaparezca._

Se colgó su mochila al hombro y dirigió sus pasos a la torre Gryffindor.

**tengo el cerebro bien seco... XDDDDD**

**es k bueno.. tanta parranda supongo, espero haya sido un buen año nuevo para ustedes y k el 2008 sea prometedor**

**muchos cariños!! . **


	7. En la Torre

**holas¿disfrutando los primeros dias del 2008?? espero que si! )**

**En la Torre...**

_¡Oh, no!_ –había doblado por el corredor hacia la clase de Aritmancia cuando lo vio por cuarta vez en el día… caminando hacia ella un hombre alto de larga capa negra levantó una de sus cejas con expresión burlona.

¿Me está siguiendo Granger? –le dijo ladeando la cabeza sin que ni uno de sus mechones de negro cabello se moviese ni siquiera un poco.

No… yo… iba hacia la clase de la profesora Vector… que esta en el cuarto piso y… -como ya era habitual bajó la mirada hacia la punta de sus zapatos.

Aja… -le contestó el hombre lacónicamente- recuerde lo de esta noche Granger, la poción debe realizarse al comienzo del ciclo lunar… si no va habrá que esperar veinte tres días más, y créame yo no tengo su tiempo.

Lo sé… -la chica no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que había tenido hace tres noches, donde dejaba escapar toda la osadía que jamás tendría despierta y besaba al hombre que ahora estaba de pie frente a ella.

Aunque tal vez sea que está acosándome otra vez… ya me parecía raro no encontrármela cada cinco minutos en la víspera del cumplimiento de su… castigo –pronunció esta última palabra muy lentamente, disfrutando de cada una de las sílabas, del color rosado que alcanzaba a ver en la frente de la chica, suponía cuánto afectaba a la perfectoide Gryffindor verse involucrada en ese tipo de situaciones.

No aguantó más y levantó la vista, al hacerlo notó la sonrisa torcida en el rostro pálido de su maestro. Arrugó un poco el seño, sabía que solo le decía esas cosas para provocarla, como provocaba a todos los de su casa para quitarles puntos… pero ella no iba a caer tan fácil, le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos.

_No le quitará puntos a mi casa… si es lo que busca no le daré la satisfacción _–pensó sin dejar de verlo, una parte suya sabía muy bien que el profesor estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, así que le contestó a través de ella lo que no podía decirle en voz alta.

Ya veo Granger… -su sonrisa se acentuó haciéndolo ver muy extraño- solo espere estar en mi despacho, verá que es muy probable que haga algo mal, entonces ya sabrá…

Hermione palideció un poco, ahora pensaba que había ido muy lejos… siempre tuvo claro que era mejor no tentar a la suerte con Snape y de hecho había ignorado siempre todas sus provocaciones, tanto a ella como a sus amigos, pero ahora… ¡Cuántas cosas habían cambiado en tan solo unos días!.

Hasta las nueve en punto Granger –se fue haciendo ondear su capa tras el con paso enérgico y decidido, dejando a la joven por completo desencajada. Miró su reloj y dio un salto.

_Ya empezó la clase!! –dirigió sus pasos rápidamente a la escalera que conducía al cuarto piso._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Cómo les fue? –una castaña de cabello alborotado les sonreía mientras tomaba un trozo de pastel de papas.

Eh… -Harry miró a su amigo y ambos se encogieron de hombros.

Siempre les iba igual en clases de Adivinación, Firenze les había parecido mejor en un principio, al menos la sala en la que daba clases resultaba muy relajante y amena, bastante lejos del calor que los sofocaba y adormecía con Trelawney.

Lo suponía… créanme, lo mejor que pude haber hecho fue dejar esa clase, no sirve para nada… la profesora McGonagall piensa lo mismo, es demasiado inexacto y…

Si, ya sabemos lo que piensa la profesora McGonagall… -terció Ron poniendo los ojos blancos- ¿podrías dejar de citarla a cada segundo?

Yo no hago eso Ronald, lo que pasa es que ella…

¿Es tu ídola? –el pelirrojo no podía contenerse de provocar así a la chica, le encantaba ver como el color subía a sus mejillas y cómo no miraba a nadie más que a él mientras sus ojos ardían por el fragor de la pelea.

No creas que voy a discutir contigo, no pienso enfrascarme en una discusión tan ridícula –le contesto Hermione, haciendo que los otros dos pusieran cara de sorpresa, su amiga no era de las que dejaran pasar esas cosas, menos si de discutir con Ron se trataba… la miraron con incluso más preocupación que antes.

Neville me dijo que la profesora Sprout ha conseguido unas plantas nuevas… no recuerdo bien sus nombres, pero mencionó que quizás nos las muestre esta clase –dijo como si nada la joven mientras terminaba los últimos bocados.

Eh… si, yo también le escuché algo de eso –respondió el moreno recuperando su postura normal.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió con un ambiente extraño, pronto llegó Ginny, quien acaparó la atención de su tan querida Herm, así que no hubo oportunidad para hablar demasiado, aunque los chicos llegaron a una conclusión: formalmente concluyeron que algo andaba muy extraño con su amiga, y ellos tendrían que averiguarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione ya baja! –Harry la tiraba del brazo tratando de ponerla de pie- ya es tarde, de seguro nos quedaremos sin cena!

No… yo creo que aun es bastante temprano como para cenar! –replicaba la chica sujetándose a un brazo de la silla en la que estaba medio sentada por los tirones de su amigo.

¿De qué hablas? Ya son las siete y quince! Tengo hambre!! –Ron ya no daba más, el moreno no había querido que bajaran ellos primero porque no consideraba bueno dejar a la castaña sola ahora que estaba actuando tan extraño.

¿Seguro que son las siete y quince? –su piel palideció de inmediato- _y dónde demonios se fueron las horas de la tarde? hace solo cinco minutos que subí a la sala común! el bendito tiempo se la ha cargado conmigo!_

Puso cara de resignación y se soltó de la silla, tratando de juntar toda la dignidad que le quedaba alisó la túnica con sus manos y acomodó sus bucles por detrás de sus orejas.

Al fin!! –dijo el pelirrojo elevando sus manos al cielo, exagerando como siempre.

Bajaron juntos al gran comedor y como venían tarde les costó algo más acomodarse entre los estudiantes que abarrotaban la mesa Gryffindor, pero al final lograron sentarse cerca de Dean y Seamus.

Harry y Ron rieron durante toda la comida con sus compañeros de cuarto y aunque hacían enormes esfuerzos para incluir a su amiga ella estaba tan distraída que pronto se dieron por vencidos.

_Diez para las ocho… _revolvía la ensalada de frutas en el pocillo de cristal mientras miraba de reojo al hombre sentado al lado de la subdirectora y a quien Dumbledore en esos minutos le ofrecía, tal vez demasiado enérgicamente, unos bollos de frutos secos.

_Ocho y diez… Ron ya esta a punto de terminar…_

_Ocho veinte y cinco… Seamus y Dean se levantan… Harry quiere subir también, en media hora… _

Subió con los chicos mientras se mordía el labio, al llegar a la torre agarró el primer libro que encontró (Transformaciones nivel dos) y sin siquiera escuchar los débiles reclamos de un pequeño alumno, dueño del texto, se sentó pesadamente sobre una butaca junto al fuego. Movía su pie ininterrumpidamente y miraba insistentemente su reloj pulsera.

¿Por qué tan nerviosa? –Parvaty la miraba extrañada mientras Lavander a su lado la observaba como si no existiera nada más interesante en el mundo.

Tiene castigo con Snape.

Gracias George¿no quieres que te dé un cartel para que lo pongas en la pared de anuncios? –dirigió sus ojos castaños llenos de furia al gemelo mientras bufaba y cerraba el libro… ya se sabía de memoria la primera línea porque la había leído ya tantas veces que seguro jamás se olvidaría- Será mejor que baje de una vez.

Diciendo esto se paró y avanzó al agujero del retrato desapareciendo tras él antes de que cualquiera de sus amigos tuviese oportunidad de decirle algo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sin mirar la hora recorrió decidida el trayecto que la separaba de las mazmorras, aunque se sentía algo arrogante de pensarlo siempre había sentido que sus amigos podían ser realmente infantiles… al crecer sola con sus padres siempre se había sentido mejor en compañía de gente mayor, en el colegio muggle en el que estudió antes de enterarse que era bruja tampoco nunca hizo amigos, al igual que en sus primeros meses en Hogwarts los chicos de su edad se alejaban de ella tal vez intimidados por su carácter fuerte o simplemente hastiados de su comportamiento de mandona y… aunque no le gustase reconocerlo de sabelotodo.

No esperó ni un segundo, solo tocó a la puerta asombrándose ella misma de su tranquilidad.

Justo a tiempo esta vez Granger –le dijo un hombre de ojos fríos haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Buenas noches señor… -al decirlo se asombró de lo calmada e incluso distante que sonó su voz.

El veritaserum debe arder bajo la luz de la luna, por lo que tendremos que subir a una de las torres, ahora necesito que tome todos los ingredientes que nos harán falta y los ponga en esa cesta –le dijo apuntando un espacioso y brillante canasto de ébano.

Señor… ¿Cuáles son los ingredientes? Nunca he hecho la poción y solo creo haber leído que contie…

La mirada que le lanzo el profesor no tenia nada que envidiar a las que le daba a Harry cuando lo encaraba y con un tajante movimiento de la varita hizo aparecer ante Hermione un pergamino con las anotaciones que necesitaba.

_Polvo de cuerno de unicornio…-_se mordía el labio mientras miraba la estantería de la derecha, se acordaba de esa botella era alargada y la había puesto en algún lugar de ese mueble, repasó el orden alfabético y su cara se contrajo cuando comprobó que lo que buscaba estaba en la parte más alta de la estantería.

_¿Dónde metió el piso del otro día? –_buscó cerca del escritorio donde lo había dejado la última vez pero ni rastros… se mordió el labio y miró a la silla que tenia más cerca con un delicado tapiz- _me matará si arruino sus muebles_- dirigió su mirada al hombre que en esos momentos observaba un cuchillo de plata y lo añadía a un apartado de utensilios que necesitarían.

Se puso en puntas de pie… sus dedos tocaban la base de la botella, la estaba acercando sin demasiadas dificultades hacia el borde de la estantería.

_Ya casi…_

¿Qué esta haciendo?!! –Snape al darse vuelta se encontró con la, para el, aterradora imagen de la chica haciendo equilibrio encima de uno de sus armarios con sus preciados ingredientes.

Hermione se asustó tanto que terminó de perder el equilibrio y trastabillo. Cuando pensó que lo próximo que sentiría sería el frió suelo del despacho no pasó nada de eso… al contrario, estaba apoyada en algo tibio y blando y de pronto un perfume conocido le invadió el cerebro y los sentidos.

Creo que se ha propuesto arruinar mis cosas…

Levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con unos túneles oscuros sin expresión alguna. Ahí recién cayó en cuenta de que estaba en brazos de su profesor de pociones quien la miraba bastante molesto.

Yo… yo… no encontré el taburete y yo… usted estaba ocupado y… -balbuceaba sin poder controlar el flujo de sangre que estaba invadiendo su rostro.

¿Quiere dejar de apoyarse en mí Granger?

Claro! Yo… eh… lo bueno es que no paso nada¿Cierto? –le dijo con una sonrisa fingida sin poder despegar sus ojos de los de él.

¿Lo bueno¿Lo bueno señorita Granger? Le diré lo que seria bueno –le dijo mientras bajaba la botella de la estantería con sus propias manos- lo bueno seria que usted recordara que tiene una varita y que, si no lo recuerda, se supone que es usted una bruja… -le dijo mirándola mientras curvaba los labios en una mueca- Flitwick me dijo que usted le enseñó al mediocre de Potter a usar el encantamiento convocador, por lo que me parece insólito que no se le haya ocurrido a la niña estrella de Gryffindor, sabelotodo redomada usar magia siendo maga y estando en un colegio de hechicería!! –terminó de decirle acercando su rostro al de ella, con lo que le pareció a la chica, un dejo de locura en los ojos.

Yo… no quise –miró al suelo enojada consigo misma- _¿Qué rayos me sucede?! Claro que debería haber usado la varita y… _-una luz de esperanza brilló en su cabeza y levantó la vista sin poder ocultar una mirada de triunfo- además se supone que estoy castigada y usted siempre ha dicho que durante los castigos no se puede usar la varita¿o me equivoco señor? –ocupó el mismo tono que generalmente usaba Snape para tratar a sus alumnos.

El profesor bajo la vista hacia ella y con un dejo de furia se dio vuelta a tomar los implementos de la poción.

Se restaran diez puntos a Gryffindor por su descaro Granger –le dijo en un malicioso susurro, tirando por el piso el momentáneo coraje que Hermione había sentido- Ahora, a menos que quiera cargar con eso por el castillo le recomiendo que use su varita para llevarlo hasta la torre numero seis, en donde podría asegurar llegan mejor los rayos de la luna a esta hora… después de usted –le dijo abriendo la puerta del despacho con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Mobilus! –susurró la castaña hacia el cesto en donde había colocado con cuidado todos los ingredientes que se necesitaban, salió presurosa del cuarto, como queriendo dejar atrás su bochorno.

Caminaron en silencio otra vez, se toparon con dos prefectos de Ravenclaw que volvían a su torre luego del último patrullaje de la noche. Se los quedaron viendo algo asombrados ya que ver a Snape acompañado de una Gryffindor y de un caldero y tiestos precediéndolos en el aire era una escena bastante extraña.

Luego de subir infinidad de escalones al fin se encontraron en la azotea de esa torre que nunca antes Hermione había visitado.

¿Profesor? –era la primera vez que abría la boca desde que saliesen del despacho.

¿Qué quiere Granger? –le dijo el hombre mientras encendía un fuego azul en la base del caldero.

¿Qué eran todas esas puertas que vimos mientras veníamos hacia acá?

Salas de clases… -fue la escueta respuesta que obtuvo.

¿Enserio¿Y porqué nunca hemos venido aquí? Yo ya estoy en sexto año y nunca…

Antes, como quizás ya sabes, había muchos más magos… hace unos pocos siglos, sin embargo, ha disminuido progresivamente el número de estudiantes, por lo que el colegio ya no funciona a su máxima capacidad y hay muchas aulas vacías, como todas las de esta torre- le contestó sin prestar mucha atención mientras se acomodaba la capa para evitar el frío viento nocturno.

La chica se quedo viéndolo ensimismada… todos sus movimientos eran tan elegantes y medidos… vio su pelo negro azabache al fin agitarse al viento mientras comenzaba a sacar las pesas y balanzas.

¿Qué me ve Granger¿acaso espera que yo haga todo el trabajo?, le aviso que será usted la que haga todo, yo solo la observaré para asegurar que recuperare una poción relativamente aceptable –Snape la miró a los ojos produciéndole un escalofrío que no tenia nada que ver con los indomables vientos de noviembre.

Mientras pesaba hojas secas de Abrótano Hembra se puso a pensar en los fugaces segundos en que estuvo más cerca que nunca antes del hombre que ahora la miraba atentamente desde el diván que había hecho aparecer.

_¿Sentirá el también ese calor extraño recorriéndole el cuerpo¿Sentirá que su corazón es demasiado grande y que palpita tan fuerte que ya no cabe en el pecho? _–lo miró furtivamente, tomaba una taza de té... o algo así, se mordió el labio, por primera vez en su vida no podía pensar en nada mejor que estar cerca de un hombre, de sentarse a su lado, apoyar la cabeza en su hombro… volvió a mirar hacia donde se encontraba, pero ya no estaba sentado, sino que ahora se encontraba a su lado mirándola algo ceñudo.

Debe apurarse, pronto esa nube se correrá y es indispensable que los primeros rayos de la luna alumbren la poción después de que agregue las púas de Pachycereus pringlei… -le recordó.

Hermione no pudo contener una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza, eso era lo que seguramente más la atraía de Snape, era tan preciso, tan inteligente!... si ella admiraba algo en el resto era la inteligencia, y ella sabía muy bien que no podía admirar más a el hombre que tenia enfrente, con solo un vistazo era capaz de saber sin equivocarse qué cosa se había hecho mal al elaborar cualquier poción… además quería el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, por lo que también debía saber mucho acerca de eso, estaba en la orden y además era espía dentro del círculo más cercano del Innombrable… sabia Oclumancia, Legremancia, y…

Ahora agregue las púas Granger –su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos- revuelva tres veces en dirección contraria a las agujas del reloj- le dijo después de que la joven obedeciera.

Hay que dejarla reposar toda la noche, tendrá que venir antes del amanecer a buscar el caldero… lo llevará a mi despacho porque la luz del sol no puede darle, sino se arruinará. Ahora hay que bajar, la acompaño a su sala común –agregó mientras abría la desvencijada puerta que dejaba ver una interminable escalera de caracol.

**me costó bastante este capi.. awwww, se que me odian pero es que no puedo llegar y tirar a las casta Hermione a los brazos del correcto Snape tampoco o si???**

**se acpetan sugerencias en todo caso... XDDD**


	8. Tretas

**Holas!!! Ahhhh… en serio gracias x sus comentarios!**

**Hestia.Phoenix: muchas gracias x siempre dejarme algun mensaje, aunque solo sea para saludar, en serio se aprecia bastante que te tomes un par de minutos! Y pss yo tampoco podria resistirme a este hombre, en serio que no podria!! **

**Ayra16: gracias x no odiarme! La verdad prefiero que sea mas bien anonimo esto… porque yo misma me tiraria tomates algunas veces XD**

**Sauce Black: te digo algo? Cuando lo escribi tambien me sono raro y pss despues no lo cheque! Pero me encanta que hayas puesto atención en ese detalle! Asi para la otra (si es que hay) ya sabre … ******

**Tretas**

Tomaba un sorbo de té mientras contemplaba el baile discontinuo de las llamas de fuego en la chimenea. Otro sorbo… al mirar las brasas pestañeó.

_Chica tonta _– pensó mientras recordaba su rostro sonrojado al despedirse hace unas horas.

Se puso de pie y con las tenazas removió un poco la madera, de pronto recordó sus ojos castaños llenos de rabia -_No le quitará puntos a mi casa… si es lo que busca no le daré la satisfacción- _una sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

La sabelotodo se está rebelando… -dijo en un murmullo mientras tomaba asiento otra vez.

Aunque había respondido enfadado ante la inesperada insolencia de Granger, en el fondo le había gustado, ya estaba harto de su actitud tan sumisa y vergonzosa… sin dudas más propia de Longbottom que de ella. Si… después de todo no era estúpida y se suponía que él no podía usar la Legremancia con los alumnos, así que había buscado una buena manera de enfrentarlo, si valoraba en suma medida la inteligencia, la astucia no se quedaba atrás… la combinación de esas dos cualidades era algo que reconocía con orgullo en el mismo, en un Slytherin.

Removió un poco el contenido de la taza, el licor no era algo que le gustase demasiado, sólo en algunas contadas situaciones había bebido… por desgracia eran todas cosas que no quería recordar, la muerte de su madre, después de los asesinatos en los que se había visto involucrado, la muerte de su querida Lily, la noticia que Dumbledore le había dado a principios de año… movió la cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos.

Cerró los ojos y un escalofrío lo recorrió, en las mazmorras era aun más helado que en el resto del castillo…

Flashback

_Sev!!! Al fin te encuentro, no pensé que estarías paseando con este frío… -la chica tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el gélido aire de febrero._

_Bueno… necesitaba un poco de aire –fue la respuesta de un joven de cabello negro y piel blanquísima._

_Estas loco tú –lo miraba divertida- creo que nunca en los tres años que llevamos aquí ha estado tan horrible el clima._

_¿Por qué me buscabas? –preguntó él apurando las cosas, su amiga siempre daba mil vueltas para llegar al punto y eso aunque a veces le encantaba, ya que hablaban horas, ahora prefería averiguar de una vez lo que tramaba._

_Yo… tengo algo para ti –le contestó con sus grandes ojos verdes brillando y con las mejillas aún más escarlatas._

_Pero Lily, mi cumpleaños ya fue y… -trató de razonar él mientras también un poco de color teñía su rostro._

_Hay Sev! Que eres loco! Hoy es catorce de febrero! –le dijo algo exasperada pero sin poder contener una sonrisa._

_¿San Valentín? ¿Y por qué me das un regalo? –le preguntó el moreno levantando una ceja._

_Pues… porque hoy es el día de la amistad y… el amor –definitivamente su cara ahora se había vuelto tan roja como su cabello- toma –le dijo extendiendo una pequeña caja con un bello listón verde esmeralda._

_Lily yo… -le balbuceó el chico._

_Ábrelo ya!! –le dijo casi a gritos la jovencita imponiendo su fuerte carácter._

_De acuerdo, de acuerdo… -sus manos temblaban un poco mientras deshacía el bello rosetón que formaba la tela, lo desenvolvió con cuidado y al abrir la caja se encontró con un hermoso libro negro de aplicaciones en dorado._

_Es un libro de Alquimia –le dijo Lily con sus grandes ojos más abiertos que nunca por la expectación- creo que podría serte útil para tus experimentos… ¿y qué te parece? –terminó de decir al no recibir una respuesta inmediata._

_Es… genial, yo… no sé qué decirte… gracias Lily… -apenas podía contener el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, con sus finos y blancos dedos recorrió la cubierta maravillado, su amiga sabía sus gustos y definitivamente había dado en el clavo como siempre._

_¿Te gustó? Ah! Que bueno! Cuando pusiste esa cara pensé que me lo ibas a tirar por la cabeza! –le dijo con su habitual naturalidad- bueno estoy congelándome, será mejor que entres también, te espero en la cena ¿quieres? Escuché que habrá pastel de chocolate!_

_Se fue entre saltitos y quedándose enterrada en la nieve, Severus la vió alejarse sonriendo cada vez que perdía el equilibrio y comenzaba a actuar como una trapecista… ¿Qué le daría el?, nadie sabia cuánto deseaba darle el mejor regalo del mundo… su mente viajó hacia el hermoso collar que había visto en una de las vidrieras de Hogsmeade, de plata con una bella flor de lirio… sin embargo no tenía dinero ni para eso ni para nada, dependía de los fondos del colegio y aunque no podía quejarse siempre le alcanzaba sólo para los útiles y una túnica… miró la nieve apenado. Lily no le había pedido nada pero sentía la responsabilidad de darle algo. Saco su varita y la contempló unos momentos_

_Claro!! –sonrió con alegría recordando algo para lo que siempre había sido muy bueno._

_Cuando regresaba al castillo la buscó entre los estudiantes que bajaban en masa al gran comedor, se dirigió hacia ella pero antes de llegar ya lo había visto y corría hacia él con una gran sonrisa en los labios._

_Al fin Sev! Unos minutos más y salgo a buscarte –le dijo ladeando el rostro haciendo que su suave cabello se deslizara por sus hombros._

_Toma –le dijo en un susurro su amigo mientras le daba un hermoso lirio de cristal a su amiga- perdona, es lo único que puedo darte, sé que no quedo tan bien como yo quisiera pero es el mejor de los que he…_

_Está hermoso!!! –Lily saltó encima de su mejor amigo y le dio un fuerte abrazo- es lo más lindo que me han dado nunca! –le dijo soltándolo al fin y acariciando con cariño la flor- ¿lo hiciste tú Sev? Es que siempre se te ha dado esto… a mí apenas me salen unas botellas todas indecentes._

_No se había dado cuenta que el habitual pálido rostro de Severus estaba totalmente rosa y que sus ojos generalmente fríos e inescrutables habían adquirido un brillo que sólo ella era capaz de producir. Lo tomó de la mano y entraron al gran comedor juntos y robaron unos trozos de pastel que luego comerían sentados frente a la chimenea de la sala de trofeos._

Fin Flahback

Sonrió con tristeza, a menudo ese tipo de recuerdos lo embargaban, lo consumían, lo hacían vivir… una extraña mezcla de sensaciones, por un lado le recordaban cuán estúpido había sido, pero por otro le daban la fuerza y el valor para cumplir con lo que se esperaba de él.

Miró el pequeño libro que aún estaba sobre su escritorio, pero otro recuerdo acudió a él, el de una castaña que miraba azorada el suelo ante su enfado, sacudió la cabeza, no tenía muy claro porqué se acordaba de eso, pero lo que sí no pudo negar fue un repentino cosquilleo en la garganta al hacerlo.

Se levantó de su cómodo asiento mascullando cosas ininteligibles, un pálido rostro cargado de culpa y nerviosismo le regalaba una tiesa sonrisa desde el otro extremo de la sala.

_¿Qué demonios? _–asumió que todo se debía al cansancio y aunque no le gustaba dormir ahora creía que era muy necesario para recuperar el sentido común.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Qué frío!! –_mientras se ponía la túnica de invierno no podía evitar los espasmos que le producían las bajas temperaturas que estaban asolando al castillo sin treguas.

Eran las seis de la mañana y aunque todavía estaba bastante oscuro decidió que era mejor no arriesgarse e ir por la poción para así no darle una excusa a Snape. Se puso una bufanda y bajó las escaleras.

El castillo estaba absolutamente desierto, incluso Filch debía seguir durmiendo, avanzó por los pasillos y finalmente se encontró ante una larga escalera de caracol que la conduciría a la azotea de la torre abandonada. Subió pesadamente los peldaños, tenía tanto sueño y tanto frío que le pareció menos largo el trayecto que la noche anterior… cuando finalmente abrió la puerta de madera alcanzó a contener su asombro.

Frente a la poción cortando en pequeños y regulares trocitos unos tallos de color amarillo limón estaba el hombre dueño del perfume que insistía en quedarse permanentemente grabado en su cerebro… se mordió el labio.

Llega temprano Granger –le dijo sin mirarla, haciendo saltar levemente a la joven, ya que creyó que su profesor no había notado su presencia.

No quise arriesgarme a llegar antes –le respondió acercándose un poco.

Si se lo pregunta, solo estoy aquí porque olvidé decirle que media hora antes de entrarla había que añadir tallos de Ascelpias –le dijo mientras vertía cuidadosamente el ingrediente pendiente.

Lamento que usted también haya tenido que madrugar con este frío señor –le dijo con honestidad Hermione mientras comenzaba a juntar todos los frascos y utensilios en las cestas para llevarlos antes al despacho.

Yo siempre me levanto al alba Granger, no crea que me sacrifiqué o algo por el estilo –le contestó mordazmente Snape mientras revolvía en zig-zag la poción.

Si no ocupará esto creo que lo bajaré antes para luego llevar sólo el caldero –indicó Hermione ignorando el comentario de su profesor.

Bajaré con usted, no crea que le permitiré estar sola en mi despacho otra vez, con lo que le gusta meterse en lo que no es suyo –acentuó maliciosamente el hombre… aún no se olvidaba que esa muchacha se había colado sin su consentimiento dentro de sus pensamientos y si estaba molesto con él, pues también con ella.

Sin poder contenerse la castaña levantó los hombros como diciendo _haga lo que quiera,_ gesto que no mejoró el humor de Snape, quien la miró ceñudo y pasó por delante de ella para no verla, precediendo la marcha hacia su despacho.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione! –le dijo Ginny entre risas cuando desayunaban- deja de bostezar en la mesa!

Es que me he levantado temprano para buscar la poción… ya sabes el Veritaserum que tengo que reponerle a Snape –se justificó la castaña mientras acomodaba sus rizos por detrás de las orejas.

Sí que está demente ese murciélago –le dijo Ron sentado al otro lado de la mesa- hacerte madrugar con el frío que esta haciendo hoy, yo apenas pude ponerme la capa antes de volverme un cubito de hielo.

Los cuatro rieron, el pelirrojo siempre salía con cada cosa, exagerando y llevando todo a extremos como siempre.

En todo caso parece que él tampoco durmió mucho… ¿no le ven la cara de muerto que trae? –les dijo Harry bajando el volumen y moviendo discretamente la cabeza hacia la mesa de profesores.

Hermione también volteo, Snape estaba revolviendo el contenido de su taza con una delicada cucharilla… sus ojos parecían perdidos en algún punto indefinido del gran salón. No supo porqué pero le dio pena ver a su seguro y orgulloso profesor así, estaba segura que no se sentía muy bien, a decir verdad cuando lo había dejado e su despacho también le había parecido que no estaba tan mordaz como de costumbre y de hecho había dejado pasar varias oportunidades para hacerla sentir mal. Soltó un suave suspiro.

¿Por qué suspiras así Herm? –Ginny tenía posados sus agudos ojos marrones directamente en los de su amiga.

¿Así cómo? –le contestó la aludida tratando de ganar tiempo para pensar algo relativamente convincente.

No lo sé… dímelo tú –le soltó la pelirroja comenzando a formar en su rostro una maliciosa sonrisa.

Ay Ginny!! –siempre con tus cosas, le dijo la joven aceptando que ninguna idea brillante le había llegado al cerebro y decidiendo que era mejor desaparecer.

Creo que me he olvidado del libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, subiré por él antes de que empiece la clase, los veo allá chicos! –explicó lo mas naturalmente que pudo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ahí viene ese desalmado de Potter y su inseparable pandilla –masculló entre dientes mientras tomaba una de las tostadas de la bandeja que tenia al frente- _claro Weasley es tan patético y mediocre como él… aunque la chiquilla esa no es del todo inútil_ –pensó mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa torcida, llena de sarcasmo.

Volvió a elevar la mirada, detrás de ellos tres venia Granger, quien caminaba distraída ojeando el contenido de su bolso, la vio resoplar mientras uno de sus mechones se elevaba por el aire que había arrojado… ni siquiera él se entero de la fugaz contorsión de sus labios.

Dejó la tostada sobre la mesa, para variar no tenia mucho apetito. Levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia la mesa de sus pupilos, los altaneros Slytherins… sus ojos buscaron un cabello rubio platinado inconfundible, estaba solo revolviendo distraído su cereal.

_Pobre Draco _–pensó mientras lo veía soltar la cuchara y tomarse la cabeza con las manos- _si puedo haré todo lo posible para alejarte del camino que yo mismo he recorrido…_

Aunque todos pensaran que no tenía sentimientos de verdad apreciaba a ese chico… más que mal, él lo vio crecer y aunque tenía muchos defectos no creía que fuese culpable de ellos, sus padres, ambos provenientes de antiguas y aristocráticas familias conservadoras, lo habían educado de esa manera.

Le costaba admitir que aunque Lucius fuese un cretino en muchos aspectos, aún así lo consideraba lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía, al menos no hacía ridículas muecas al decir su nombre, al menos siempre lo había aconsejado los años que compartieron en Hogwarts, nunca permitió que lo humillasen o discriminaran por su sangre mestiza, decía que nadie era perfecto mientras enseñaba su tan detestado lunar a un lado del cuello, provocando la risa de sus pares… sí, Lucius no lo había abandonado y de hecho lo felicitó por ocupar la ingenuidad del viejo loco -como él solía llamar a Dumbledore- en su favor. Narcisa aunque la conoció menos durante sus estudios, al ser bastante callada y distante también lo recibía siempre de muy buena manera… sí, siempre Severus Snape fue bienvenido en la mansión de los Malfoy.

Salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a mirar al chico, pero ya no estaba… quizás a dónde había partido, necesitaba encontrarlo y rápido, Dumbledore le había advertido que el chico podía ser muy peligroso al estar tan asustado y desesperado por lo que había depositado toda su confianza en que Severus lograse vigilarlo de cerca. Se puso de pie y salió del salón por una puerta lateral, al mismo tiempo que unos bucles castaños se perdían de vista tras una gran puerta de roble.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba realmente preocupado, el chico había desaparecido, lo buscó incluso en su cuarto en las mazmorras pero nada… avanzaba registrando cada uno de los espacios entre las armaduras y detrás de los tapices, pero ni rastros de Draco, lo único que había conseguido era rebajar en una buena cantidad los Topacios, Rubíes y zafiros de Hufflepuff, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw al encontrar varias parejitas durante su búsqueda.

Ni siquiera notó por dónde iba, pero lo que no pudo obviar fue el vaivén de una suntuosa cabellera castaña que agitaba rizos de un lado a otro delante de él.

Creo que podría asegurar que los Gryffindor de sexto deberían estar en clases en estos momentos –le dijo casi en un susurro cuando se encontró bastante cerca de la joven.

¿Qué?!! –Hermione había contestado impulsivamente dándose vuelta de improviso con los ojos como platos.

Ambos dieron un respingo al encontrarse tan cerca y retrocedieron asustados un par de pasos.

Cuidado Granger! –bramó Snape irguiéndose lo más posible, tratando de imponer autoridad y sobre todo distancia entre ellos.

La chica solo pestañeó un par de veces y tragó sonoramente mientras –_con un demonio!!-_ volvía a ponerse como tomate.

Todavía con el mentón temblándole un poco acercó su reloj pulsera a su rostro y suspiró un poco más relajada.

Se equivoca, todavía faltan diez minutos… casi me mata del susto, no lo sentí –le dijo algo molesta ella también- _¿y desde cuándo que Snape asustaba a los alumnos por la espalda?_

Váyase con sus amigotes Granger, necesito este pasillo despejado –le espetó el maestro sólo para alejarla de ahí.

La castaña se dio cuenta que las horas que había pasado a solas con el hombre no habían sido en vano y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya no la atemorizaban tanto sus comentarios y expresiones.

De acuerdo –le contestó bastante malhumorada y se alejó rápidamente con la frente en alto, sabía que ella no había hecho nada malo, pero aún así no quiso darle tiempo al profesor para descontarle más puntos a su casa.

Tras ella, un delgado hombre de inmaculada capa negra miraba asombrado la esquina por donde acabada de desaparecer una resuelta alumna de su clase de la tarde… cuando por su lado pasó un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de primer año volvió en sí y recordó el porqué de su presencia en ese lugar, por lo que volvió a la afanosa búsqueda del muchacho de ojos grises.

**Espero que les haya parecido bien! Como siempre acepto sugerencias o clases de gramática, miren que aunque releo antes de subir siempre se me pueden pasar algunas cosas y asi me sirve en las pruebas de la U que son ensayos tb…cuak! **

**Saludos! Y gracias por leer!!**


	9. Debe ser un sueño

**Holas!!! Primero, perdón por la demora, la verdad tuve un bastante movido fin de semana y solo puedo decirles que ahora soy un cangrejo escritor… XDD**

**Hanneloresnape: tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido posible, gracias x pasarte otra vez!**

**Hestia.Phoenix: en serio te alegro el día? Wow es de lo mejor que me han dicho, gracias!**

**Diony Black Potter: gracias por tu mensaje!**

**GaticaMalfoyB19: creo que te gustara este capi…ahahhaa ya veras XD**

**Lilianarez: si, trato de apegarme lo mas posible a las personalidades de cada uno aunque claro, tendre que cambiar algunas cosas para que sea posible… k bueno que te guste!!**

**Black fairy: oye, en serio que cada vez que me acuerdo de tus mensajes sonrio… y es que me escribiste tantas cosas lindas que este capi te lo dedico!! Y hasta te diste una vuelta por mi… biografia?? Jajajaja no pense que a nadie le interesarla leer eso!!**

**Weno, y a los que solo leen mmm…. Pues tambien un saludo claro!!**

**Debe ser un sueño…**

¿Cómo se atreve? –su respiración seguía agitada, la verdad no estaba muy segura del porqué de su enojo, pero el no estar segura de lo que le pasaba se había vuelto bastante habitual.

Aunque continuaba murmurando cosas sobre el abuso de autoridad de algunos profesores, no podía evitar sentirse contenta… después de todo ahora él le había hablado a ella, sólo a ella… siempre se sintió anónima frente a Snape, sentía que sólo cobraba un rostro para el profesor cuando se encontraba cerca del joven de ojos verdes… nunca era Hermione Granger, sólo era la amiga de Potter.

Un dejo de satisfacción la embargó, hacia sólo una semana… siete días, su vida se había desordenado por completo, su cabeza daba vueltas, su ánimo oscilaba tanto como una montaña rusa… sonrió radiante antes de doblar una esquina y encontrarse de frente con sus amigos que esperaban fuera del aula el inicio de la clase.

¿Por qué tan contenta? –le dijo Ron intrigado.

¿Sabes?, ni siquiera yo tengo idea –le respondió la chica con absoluta sinceridad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Definitivamente ese no era un buen día, había perdido la pista de Draco y aunque lo buscó por casi media hora no pudo dar con él, descargó toda su frustración en un grupo de Hufflepuffs que había pescado riendo en la biblioteca.

_Treinta puntos menos para los mediocres tejones –_había pensado mientras se dirigía a su despacho verdaderamente frustrado, si algo le molestaba era no poder cumplir una petición de Dumbledore.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vió fue el caldero hirviendo en una esquina de la sala y no pudo evitar recordar un cabello castaño crispado mas de lo habitual por los vapores que emanaba, retiro la vista y maldijo por lo bajo.

¡Lo ultimo que me faltaba! –gruñó mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en su butaca.

Se reclinó un poco y junto las yemas de sus dedos, el director le insistía en que hacer eso era relajante y ayudaba a ordenar la mente, pero Snape lo único en que podía pensar mientras juntaba y separaba la punta de sus dedos era en lo estúpido de lo que hacia y en que por sobre todo lo exasperaba.

Se levantó con brusquedad, Voldemort insistía en mantener la calma un par de meses más, en esperar que el pequeño Malfoy cumpliera su parte, en reunir y organizar fuerzas, en trabajar con discreción hasta tener todos los flancos cubiertos… le preocupaba todo esto, básicamente porque se estaban dejando muy pocos cabos sueltos, muy poco espacio para la acción de la orden… y Dumbledore solo le decía lo mínimo! Supo de sus reuniones con Potter y se sentía traicionado y ridículo ya que pasaban horas juntos, hablando de quizás qué cosas, de cosas que seguro a él se le ocultaban… a ese niño arrogante y mediocre, a ese chico le tenia mayor confianza que a él, a él que llevaba años a su lado, demostrando cada vez bajo mayor peligro todo lo que era capaz de arriesgar, poniendo todo su ser a servicio de la causa… sentirse denigrado ante un jovenzuelo que dejaba bastante que desear, era más de lo que creía poder soportar.

_Sev eres genial!! Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido agregar menta!, estoy segura que escribirás tus propios libros… eres el mejor mago que conozco._

_Creo que no conoces demasiados Lily…_

_Al menos el mejor de nuestra edad –le refutó sacándole la lengua y regalándole una esplendorosa sonrisa._

Respiro hondo… por lo general escuchaba en su mente parte de las interminables conversaciones con su amiga, al parecer su cerebro las evocaba cada vez que se sentía perdido o desanimado, ya que eran un golpe de energía, de valor, de entrega…

Con el ánimo renovado se acercó a chequear como iba la poción, esta hervía lentamente y en la superficie se había formado ya una especie de cascaron negro… al parecer todo estaba bien con eso. Un problema menos… ahora todo contaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando terminen deben dejar como siempre una muestra sobre el escritorio, bien etiquetado… se acercó peligrosamente a un joven castaño de Gryffindor.

Le aclaro Thomas… si tengo que acercar y alejar la botella una vez mas para tratar de comprender su espantosa caligrafía simplemente le pondré una T en su evaluación… -le dijo en su habitual tono mesurado pero audible para toda la clase- se descontaran diez puntos a su casa –añadió haciendo una mueca, el día había mejorado bastante, los ineptos de Gryffindor, estaban teniendo mas problemas de los habituales en elaborar la poción e incluso Neville había superado su propio récord al lograr que el profesor desvaneciera su trabajo a la media hora de clases, por lo que ahora se encontraba en los lavatorios despegando sesos de rata de un montón de calderos en desuso que seguramente seguirían apiñados juntando polvo después de su castigo.

Al finalizar la clase Snape sonreía socarronamente desde su escritorio mientras echaba miradas despectivas a todos alumnos de insignias doradas con escarlatas que se acercaban temblorosos con muestras de sus trabajos.

Hermione se demoró a propósito y después de guardar parsimoniosamente todos sus implementos en el bolso no se sorprendió de encontrarse a solas con el hombre que hojeaba las botellas con aire soberbio mientras anotaba de inmediato las calificaciones de todos haciendo muecas y curvando maliciosas sonrisas…

Cuando depositó suavemente su pequeña botella de cristal sobre el reluciente escritorio el hombre se sobresaltó un poco, al parecer ni siquiera había notado la presencia de alguien más en el aula.

¿Qué hace aquí todavía? Incluso Longbottom ya se fue lloriqueando por el pasillo –le dijo con maldad mientras la chica arrugaba el entrecejo.

No tiene porque referirse así sobre Neville –le dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos- él no lo hace a propósito, estoy segura que seria mucho mejor si no lo atormentase a cada segundo.

¿Desde cuándo que es usted la relacionadora pública de ese mequetrefe? Por lo demás ese niño debió pensarlo mejor antes de coludirse con Lupin para ponerme en ridículo, no crea que se me ha olvidado Granger –le espetó con frialdad mientras tomaba la muestra de la chica y la observaba con desprecio.

Otra A Granger… espero que con el veritaserum consiga algo mejor, no tendré en mi armario privado una reserva de cuarta categoría –la miró entrecerrando los ojos… hizo desaparecer todas las pequeñas botellas y acomodó con cuidado el pequeño manojo de pergaminos.

Afuera –le ladró mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.

La castaña obedeció, aunque antes se permitió mirarlo con reproche.

Cuando ya salía del cuarto su voz grave la hizo al mismo tiempo detenerse, cerrar los ojos y contener el aliento expectante.

Granger –susurro tranquilo- veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, quince por su absoluta falta de ubicación, aquí el profesor soy yo, así que nadie más que yo puede decidir el trato que le doy a mis alumnos –le dijo acentuando especialmente la palabra mis- y los otros cinco por su descaro al mirarme de esa forma después de tamaña insolencia.

_¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan seco? –_se limitó a pensar mientras avanzaba por el corredor de las mazmorras hacia el gran comedor. Aunque reconocía que se había pasado la verdad… no entendía en qué punto dejó de mirarse los pies y comenzó a responderle, aunque la verdad ya no le importaba demasiado, de pronto se sintió más cerca de ese hombre que tanto la estremecía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Condenada mocosa! –decía mientras guardaba sus anotaciones en uno de los cajones de su elegante escritorio en el despacho- cada día se vuelve mas insolente! Seguro que se ha creído con el derecho de comportarse de esa forma por el trato especial que a ella y a su par de amigotes les han dado siempre, pero que conmigo no se meta, a mi me importa un carajo que sea amiga del gran Harry Potter –se dijo a si mismo con amargura.

_Quiero pedirte algo –sus ojos brillaban intensamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior_

_¿Qué cosa? –le contestó por encima de su libro de encantamientos._

_Enséñale Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a Chelsea…_

_¿A esa niña llorona de la otra clase? –no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo._

_Jones no la dejaba pensar! Se la agarró con ella y todas las clases le pregunta cosas! Tú eres el mejor que conozco en esa materia… vamos Sev._

_No voy a perder mi tiempo con esa niña tonta…_

_No le digas así! No la conoces, es realmente encantadora y estoy segura que son sólo los nervios lo que la descompone tanto… -le sonrió con tanta efusividad que podía ver cada uno de sus perlados dientes, al final sabia que siempre lograba convencerlo._

Apoyó sus dos manos sobre la madera lisa y oscura tratando de recobrar el ritmo normal de sus pulsaciones.

_¿Y eso a qué vino? –_se interrogó mentalmente, nunca había evocado esa conversación, de hecho no la recordaba- _¿Por qué ahora? –_de pronto vio claramente unos ojos caramelo observándolo con reproche- No tiene porqué referirse así sobre Neville…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione…

¿Ah? –revolvía la pasta en su plato mientras observaba casi sin pestañear la mesa de los maestros.

¿Hoy también tienes que ir donde Snape? –Ron la miraba tan fijamente que la puso algo nerviosa.

Eh… no sé –le dijo mientras abría de par en par los ojos… no había pensado en eso.

Era cierto, no tenia idea si la poción requería cuidado diario o si ahora debía reposar, si tenia que agregar algún ingrediente más… se avergonzó de si misma, no había hojeado ningún libro en busca de la forma de preparación del Veritaserum… se mordió el labio, ni siquiera había cenado y la biblioteca pronto cerraría… cuando instintivamente se incorporó un mano la atajó en medio de la acción.

De aquí no te vas sin comer! Estas pálida y ojerosa, no sé bien lo que te pasa pero tienes que estar saludable –Harry había sacado a relucir todo lo protector que podía llegar a ser, para él Hermione era mucho más que una amiga, ella era casi como una hermana y ya estaba bastante preocupado con esa actitud rara que estaba tomando.

Ella por su parte se sentó enojada, le molestaba que sus amigos fuesen tan sobre protectores con ella… se comió de mala gana todo, pero su mente seguía trabajando, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?, cuando por fin todos acabaron ya era muy tarde, y tuvo que admitir que no había más salida que ir al despacho del profesor, lo que no le hacia mucha gracia… las palabras de Snape seguían resonándole en la cabeza, cuando se había calmado comprendió que había ido muy lejos y que incluso podría haberle quitado más puntos a su casa si hubiese querido… la profesora McGonagall le habría quitado más de hablarle así, pero ella no trataba de esa forma a sus alumnos tampoco… empezó a dolerle la cabeza, ya no le quedaba más que acercarse al despacho en las mazmorras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La puerta se abrió suavemente, ella avanzó sigilosa mientras se acostumbraba a la penumbra que inundaba el lugar.

¿Profesor? –le dijo suavemente a una alta figura a contraluz junto a la ventana falsa que en ese momento dejaba ver un cielo lleno de estrellas que no tenia nada que ver con las peligrosas nubes que había visto hacia poco en el cielo del gran comedor.

Parecía que el no la escuchaba, de hecho tuvo serias sospechas que ni siquiera la sintió entrar, debía estar sumamente perdido en sus pensamientos…

Profesor –volvió a susurrarle, pero tampoco pareció inmutarse.

Señor… -le dijo mientras el corazón estaba apunto de salírsele por el pecho y tocaba su antebrazo.

Ambos dieron un pequeño salto, ella retrocedió y se dio vuelta hacia la puerta para evitar mirarlo.

Sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros y la giró para enfrentarla, Hermione contuvo el aliento, estaba segura que se venia la peor de las reprimendas, así que cerró los ojos instintivamente.

¿Eres tú…? –sintió el aliento de Snape sobre su cuello, abrió violentamente los ojos en la oscuridad reinante pudo ver dos brillantes ojos oscuros observándola llenos de felicidad. Le devolvió la sonrisa, de pronto oleadas de calor la invadieron y enrojecieron sus mejillas, un cosquilleo extraño comenzó a aumentar en su garganta produciéndole una extraña sensación.

También lo abrazó y cuando se dispuso a decirle algo, sin previo aviso el cambio la posición de sus manos llevando una a su espalda y la otra a su nuca mientras la besaba tiernamente, tan tiernamente, con tanto cuidado como jamás creyó que ese hombre pudiese tratar a nadie.

Se abandonó a ese beso por completo, no pudo ni quiso pensar en nada que no fuese en las delicadas caricias que abrazaban su espalda, en el roce de unos labios finos sobre los suyos, en el aroma tan envolvente que emanaba de él…

Francamente no hizo mucho, de hecho sus manos posadas sobre los brazos de él jamás salieron de ahí, y es que la única vez que había besado a alguien había sido por completo distinto, Vícktor la sorprendió y fue tan fugaz que penas y atinó a pestañear, sólo había sentido mucha vergüenza, nada parecido a la felicidad que la abrumaba ahora, que no la dejaba pensar ni moverse.

Al cabo de lo que ella pensó había sido una eternidad el se separó lentamente y la miró con una media sonrisa formada en el rostro, aunque esa sonrisa no podía compararse a las muecas torcidas que solía hacer, esta era real, tanto como el brillo acuoso de sus ojos, como sus finos dedos acariciando su mejilla, atrapando un mechón de su cabello…

También lo miró a los ojos, pero entonces lo vio fruncir un poco el seño…

¿Qué pasa? –le dijo al fin con una voz débil, como si no la hubiese usado por mucho tiempo.

Bruscamente se separó de ella, rompiendo el tibio abrazo que los unía, sacó su varita de entre sus ropas y casi gritando dijo _Lumus! _, Hermione lo miró aterrada ahora, Snape se había vuelto tan blanco como el papel y la miraba con horror apoyándose en la pared de piedra. Cuando quiso avanzar un par de pasos hacia él la apuntó con su varita.

Aléjate! Esto no puede estar pasando… esto es… DEBE ser una pesadilla… sí un sueño, seguramente pronto despertaré y nada de esto habrá ocurrido, si… no hay forma en que esto pueda ser posible… si –hablaba sin coordinar mucho las palabras mirando como loco hacia cualquier parte menos a ella, no podía hacerlo, trataba de calmar su mente repitiéndose que nada de eso era cierto que pronto despertaría, pero… corrió a la pequeña mesa donde tenia una jarra de agua y se la tiró toda encima, se sacudió un poco con un gran estremecimiento por el implacable frío del lugar.

Listo! –se dijo triunfalmente- volteándose hacia donde de seguro ya no se encontraba una joven de bucles castaños… la sonrisa se congeló en su rostro, mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par y el mentón comenzaba a temblarle- no… -desvió la vista y se dejó caer lentamente sobre el suelo del despacho.

Hermione estaba al borde del llanto, ella creyó por un maravilloso periodo de tiempo que el hombre que se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación y murmuraba cosas ininteligibles, la había besado porque sentía lo mismo que ella… porque la quería, porque la deseaba… pero la actitud que él había tomado la hizo entender que nada de lo creyó era así, se veía absolutamente consternado y horrorizado por lo que acababa de pasar.

Después de lo que creyó horas Snape se incorporó pesadamente, se veía terrible y no lograba actuar con el garbo y la seguridad de siempre, se obligó a mirarla, seguía ahí, una parte de él esperaba que todo hubiese sido parte de su imaginación, creyó que tal vez se había evaporado, que se había ido tan silenciosamente como había llegado…

Granger… -le costó una enormidad articular cada una de las letras- dígame que esto no paso –terminó de decir derrotado. Ella tardó bastante en responder, Severus no la había mirado, no quería hacerlo, así que no vio las pesadas lagrimas que comenzaban a bajar rebeldemente por las mejillas de la chica.

Tomo aire, quiso decirle que si, que si había pasado, que era lo más maravilloso que había vivido, que se sintió tan feliz como no podía recordar haberlo estado jamás, quiso decirle que lo quería, que si fuera por ella la besara otra vez… bajo la vista, le dolía demasiado verlo así, tan afectado, tan espantado ante la idea de haberla besado, se sintió fea y estúpida… ridícula al haber podido si quiera imaginar que Snape pudiese sentir algo por ella.

Claro que no… -le dijo quedamente… no pudo seguir ahí, sintió demasiada vergüenza de sí misma, de haber respondido a un beso que al parecer nunca había sido suyo… al salir dió un portazo y corriendo se encontró de pronto en el hall de entrada.

Herm…

Se dio vuelta y ahí estaba Ginny viéndola con preocupación mientras despedía a sus amigos de quinto.

¿Qué es lo que…? –no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta, su amiga se había ido corriendo por un pasillo lateral, había visto sus lágrimas y aunque corrió tras ella a los pocos pasos se detuvo. Seguramente quería estar sola, ya había aprendido que a ella no le gustaba que la gente impusiera su presencia cuando quería estar sola… miró apenada al final del corredor.

_Espero que no sea nada grave… _-pensó, aunque en el fondo sabia que nada bueno debía haberle pasado, Hermione no era de las chicas que lloran por todo. Decidió que lo mejor sería esperarla en la sala común, tal vez estaría mejor y quisiera hablar con alguien.

**Awwww…. Espero les haya gustado, me costo bastante escribir este capi… seguro porque mis neuronas tambien estan quemadas, el sol que esta pegando en Chile no se lo dedico a nadie… XDDD**

**En fin, saludos y como siempre gracias por leer!!**


	10. Desiciones

**Holas!!!! **

**Ahh…. Primero lo mas importante… ejem! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEVERUS!!!!!**

**Bueno supongo que tendremos que ir a dejarle forcitas a algun lugar… ¬¬**

**Hestia.Phoenix: ahhh… enserio esperas que sea largo? XDD pues sabes? Ni siquiera yo tengo pronosticado nada… creo que soy una escritora bien xanta la verdad, saludos!! Siempre buena onda tu!**

**Ale!: oh! Amo Valdivia! He estado ahí y muy mega hermoso!! Y bueno no me gusta mucho k tb alla haga calor… pronto viajare a Osorno que esta cerquita XD**

**LatexoHPo: te gusto el capi? Ahhh k bien! A mi tb me han gustado muchos tus historias! Y pss… gustosisima te regalo el calor que hace aquí, la verdad siempre me ha gustado mas el invierno XD**

**Black fairy: oh, claro que me puedes decir Lu XD, me suena lindo, y oye, no te comas las uñas mira que me siento mal, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible aunque me demoro porque releo los capis :P**

**Diony Black Potter: te gusto? ****A k bien, ese es el mejor pago que puedo tener, gracias por tu mensaje!**

**Hanneloresnape: ahh… si yo tambien me le tiro encima!! Jajajaja guantazo jajajaja XD**

**Ya… di mucho jugo, pero prefiero responder s sus mensajes tan buena onda por qui… para que todos vean lo lindas k son! (ahh… que patera)**

**Decisiones**

Había pasado el resto de la tarde con bastante mal humor, de mala gana subió al comedor para cenar… se sentía observado y encontró la fuente de esa molesta sensación, Granger lo miraba fijamente desde la mesa de su extremo izquierdo.

_Seguro sigue pensando en lo malo que soy con ese inepto de Longbottom… pero ese chico debe forjar carácter, si sigue siendo tan débil será de los primeros en caer, ninguno tiene idea cuántas ganas tiene Bellatrix de acabar con él… _-pensó mientras su cara tomaba un aspecto sombrío, habitualmente escuchaba las conversaciones del resto de los mortífagos cuando planeaban asesinar a alguien, o cuando se proponían convencer a su señor de acabar con quien los molestaba… mientras a él le ardía la sangre, muchos de eses blancos eran personas con las que el compartía, Dumbledore claro, estaba a la cabeza de la lista… volteó a la derecha, ahí estaba el anciano riendo con McGonagall mientras señalaba feliz un budín de chocolate…

Decidió que no tenia más apetito y como aún era temprano prefirió retirarse por una puerta lateral… avanzó despacio por los pasillos, lo molestaba profundamente ese repentino desequilibrio de su mente, si quería seguir vivo tenia que estar lo mas concentrado posible, cualquier distracción y seria su fin, y con él un gran retroceso para la orden, eso lo tenia más que claro.

Cuando entró al despacho no quiso encender las velas o la chimenea, se contentó con tornar el aspecto del cielo de su ventana falsa en uno cuajado de brillantes estrellas para que iluminaran tenuemente la habitación. Se sentó en la butaca que tenia tras el escritorio mientras sacaba y acariciaba con suavidad una delicada pluma negra del primer cajón del mueble. La pasó suavemente por una de sus mejillas mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de recordar…

_Esto es para ti…_

_No tenias que molestarte Lily, en serio –sus mejillas se habían sonrosado aunque no podía contener una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro._

_Vamos que dices!! Hoy es un día muy importante! Vamos Sev, ábrelo! –seguía extendiéndole una alargada y delicada cajita negra con un listón blanco._

_El se mordió el labio mientras sus ojos brillaban… no era por el obsequio sino por la visión que tenia frente a él, ahí estaba su querida Lily… _

_Es hermosa –le dijo mientras examinaba una elegante pluma de fénix negro- muchas gracias –la miró a los ojos y le dio un suave abrazo._

Quisiera cambiar tantas cosas… -murmuró mientras guardaba nuevamente la pluma en el delgado estuche negro, solo la había usado en ocasiones muy especiales, o sea, en los cumpleaños y en otras fechas significativas para escribir a la chica que se la había regalado, la ultima vez que el pergamino sintió su rasgar había sido el día en que firmó con Dumbledore para encargarse de Pociones. Una imperceptible sonrisa cruzó su rostro… le había molestado bastante que el director no lo dejase impartir Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, deseaba tanto hacerles entender a los jóvenes potencialmente tan estúpidos como él a lo que se podrían enfrentar, lo que era realmente explorar en la magia oscura… pero no, tardó varios años en saber la verdadera razón de Dumbledore para apartarlo de esa clase, el anciano hacia mucho tiempo entendió que nadie que pretendiese durar en Hogwarts podía ocupar ese cargo, y nadie sabe cuánto quería el director conservar a su lado a ese joven brillante y sinceramente arrepentido que era Snape.

Ese día la había recordado más que otras veces, se sentía nostálgico, quería retroceder el tiempo, hacer muchas cosas diferentes, pero nada de eso era posible ya, había pagado muy caro su falta de decisión, su sed de venganza y su anhelo de grandeza… grandeza! Como si fuese grande ser el títere de un sujeto déspota que no le importa nada excepto él, que los trata como sirvientes, que los obliga a matar a quien le plazca, ni siquiera siguiendo los preceptos que él mismo ha establecido… no, claro que había cometido el peor error de su vida en dejarse seducir por el poder y las ideas retorcidas de Voldemort, por permitir que eso lo alejara de lo único bueno que había encontrado en la vida, de lo único por lo cual el había sido mejor, por lo que ahora podría ser alguien diferente a un solitario y huraño treintón, que no le interesa nada mas que ser lo suficientemente hábil como para poder seguir siendo útil a una causa que el mismo había ayudado a destruir tiempo atrás… se sentía acabado, sin fuerzas, enojado consigo mismo, responsable por todo lo que ocurría… simplemente Severus Snape estaba pasando por una de las peores bajas anímicas en mucho tiempo.

Tratando de apaciguar su mente que no dejaba de atormentarlo se levantó y caminó hacia la única fuente de luz en el cuarto, apoyó uno de sus hombros en la fría pared y trató de relajarse…

_¿Dónde estarás ahora Lily? –preguntó con la vista fija en el cielo estrellado- ¿me has perdonado ya? ¿Crees que podrías llegar a perdonarme alguna vez? - _Nada necesitaba más en ese momento que una de las cálidas sonrisas de su querida amiga, de su único amor…

Sintió un leve toque en el brazo, se giró con violencia y distinguió una figura en las sombras, debía estarlo imaginando, no era la primera vez que la veía junto a el cuando recorría los pasillos, cuando por las noches se sentaba un par de horas bajo el haya que tantas veces los había amparado… seguro incluso era uno de los pocos sueños agradables que había tenido pero que mas da! Lo importante es que estaba ahí, como siempre cuando más le hacia falta. No supo porqué pero le dio la espalda, tal vez seguía molesta con el… se sintió otra vez frente a la dama gorda… la última vez que hablaron, en ese entonces se comportó como un imbécil, quiso decirle tanto y no dijo nada!. Posó sus manos con ternura sobre sus hombros y la giró hacia él para poder mirarla a los ojos… como extrañaba el brillo de sus ojos al verlo! Pero no distinguió nada…

¿Eres tú…? Si, era ella… nadie más lo veía de esa forma, cuando creyó que no cabria más felicidad en su corazón ella le sonrió, provocando estallidos de alegría por todo su cuerpo, si claro que era ella… sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa grande y sincera, no cabían dudas.

De pronto sintió unas manos tibias sobre sus brazos, ella ya no lo odiaba, ya no estaba decepcionada, en su mente sabia que de una u otra manera lo había perdonado… dieciséis otra vez, estaba en medio de un corredor observando a la hermosa chica que hacia muchos años le había robado el corazón, ahora haría lo que dejó pasar antes, ya no tenia miedo, no se sentía poca cosa frente a ella, una parte de él sabia que ella sentía lo mismo, la luz que desprendían sus ojos se lo decía. Subió una de sus manos hacia su nuca y la otra descendió hasta su cintura, ella no lo rechazó, seguía dócilmente junto a él… la beso, la beso pidiéndole perdón por todo, expresándole al fin cuánto la quería, cuánto la necesitaba, cuánto la había extrañado… estaba viviendo el más dulce y hermoso sueño que pudiese recordar en veinte agónicos años.

No pudo creer que alguien pudiese ser tan feliz, al menos no él, era muy extraña la sensación de plenitud que lo sobrecogía, se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos sonriendo, al fin se atrevía a acariciarla, a dibujar el contorno de su rostro con sus dedos… a tocar sus cabellos escarlatas suaves y lisos…

_Un momento… _-entrecerró un poco el seño… desde cuando que Lily tenia un cabello más rizado?

¿Qué pasa? –escuchó que alguien le decía desde las sombras, con una voz que nada tenia que ver con la fresca y clara voz de Lily…

Presa del pánico la soltó de inmediato mientras sus cabeza daba vueltas y rebuscaba entre su túnica.

Lumus! –dijo a viva voz mientras sus peores pesadillas se volvían realidad.

_No… esto es una pesadilla _–se dijo mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la pared del despacho, hacia solo unos segundos se sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra y en cambio ahora…

La seguía mirando con horror y cuando ella trató de acercársele no tuvo empacho en apuntarla con la varita, ella no era real, de seguro, y aunque no entendía porqué, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada y Granger se había colado en sus pensamientos, sueños o lo que fuese, de seguro esa niña estaría en su sala común con Potter y Weasley… aún así no podía verla a la cara, se repetía que todo era una espeluznante pesadilla, pero tenia que despertar pronto o se volvería loco! Levantó la vista y vio la jarra que los elfos domésticos solían dejarle con agua limpia todos los días.

_Eso es! _–pensó mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia la mesita junto al escritorio, sin miramientos se la vertió encima, cuando sintió el frío penetrante respiro hondo… si, seguro que ese frío que le calaba los huesos no podía ser parte de un sueño.

Aún esperanzado con la idea de que había despertado se volteó, pero de inmediato supo que sus esperanzas fueron vanas… ya no tenia idea que sucedía, no podía, no quería reconocer que era cierto, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? ¿En verdad había besado a una de sus alumnas?

No… -ya ni siquiera sus piernas tenían la fuerza suficiente para sostenerlo, sin importarle nada se dejó caer en el suelo, se agarró la cabeza entre las manos, no podía ser, no podía estarle pasando eso… una alumna, no era posible… después de algunos minutos recobró la cordura, aunque prefería pensar lo contrario estaba seguro que aún seguía de pie ante el, seguramente mirándolo con asco y desprecio, ¿Qué debía hacer? Se incorporó juntando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Granger… dígame que esto no pasó –le dijo lo más calmadamente que pudo, aunque por dentro tenia unas ganas terribles de destrozarlo todo, se maldijo a si mismo, había creído estúpidamente que estaba frente a Lily, que la había besado a ella, sin embargo la pobre chica que tenia enfrente se había visto envuelta en una situación que de seguro traería pésimas consecuencias… cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo más, incluso de disculparse y ofrecerle alguna poción para que pudiese olvidar el incidente escuchó su voz temblorosa.

Claro que no… -le dijo antes de salir dando un portazo.

Snape, quiso seguirla, quiso decirle que había sido todo una equivocación, un terrible error, pero las fuerzas lo habían abandonado por completo. Se sentó en la silla junto a una de sus estanterías y hundió el rostro entre sus manos temblorosas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No supo cómo pero de pronto se encontró dentro de un cuarto de servicio, como ya era tarde no había nadie… estaba sentada sobre uno de los sanitarios y trataba inútilmente de contener los espasmos que la sacudían por completo en cada nueva descarga de las emociones que emergían en forma de lagrimas…

Soy una idiota… ¿Cómo pude creer que él me quería también?, yo siempre seré la sabelotodo amiga de Potter… ¿Cuándo lograré meterme eso en la cabeza? –le dolían los ojos y la cabeza, sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido… ya estaba empezando a entender que no era todo alegría y cosquilleos en la garganta. Después de casi deshidratarse por completo, de golpear la puerta de la cabina con puños y piernas, de criticarse y martirizarse, al fin abrió la pequeña puerta y avanzó hacia los lavabos… parecía un zombi, su rostro estaba pálido y conservaba las marcas que le habían dejado las lagrimas al caer.

Claro que se asusto de esa forma… soy horrible –no pudo seguir viendo su reflejo.

En esos momentos Hermione estaba por completo convencida que ella tenia la culpa, de seguro Snape esperaba a alguien y ella se había ido a meter a su despacho.

_Seguro que si hubiese tenido que ir esta noche me lo habría dicho al final de la clase –_se dijo mientras comenzaba a mojar sus rostro con grandes cantidades de agua.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala común, ya era bastante tarde y no quedaba nadie excepto ella en pie, aunque claro le había tocado echar a un par de chicos quienes se resistían a subir a su dormitorio sin tener noticias de una joven de cabellos castaños algo rebeldes.

Ni te creas que me moveré de aquí, no hasta que Hermione regrese, así que ya puedes ir sacándote esa idea de la cabeza niñita… -le había dicho Ron justo antes de que ella lo amenazara con la varita y lo obligase a subir. Harry en cambio, le había costado sólo un poquito menos, él era menos testarudo que su hermano, aunque no por eso había aceptado sin condiciones.

Debes prometer que nos dirás qué es lo que le esta pasando –le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

_Eso no se vale!, ¿Cómo podría decirle que no si me ve así? _–la pelirroja sólo sonrió tontamente, dándole a entender que lo haría… es que no podía negarse ante esos ojos verde intensos.

De eso ya hora y media, eran pasada la media noche, se mordió el labio, sabia que su amiga era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola pero recorrer los pasillos tan tarde y en esos tiempos de guerra y ella siendo hija de muggles y la mejor amiga de Harry Potter… cuando se había decidido a ir a buscarla aunque se enojase sintió que se abría el retrato y cuando giró hacia la abertura vio claramente a una castaña de ojos caramelo que llevaba la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida.

Se acercó a ella con cuidado, algo definitivamente no iba bien, aún con la poca luminosidad que quedaba todavía en la sala común pudo ver claramente sus ojos hinchados y muy rojos, su piel mas pálida de lo habitual y sus labios algo azules por el frío infernal que se había apoderado del castillo.

¿Herm? –le dijo suavemente, mientras se le acercaba un poco más- por favor dime que te ocurre… estoy preocupada por ti, Harry y Ron ellos… -pero la chica no la escuchaba, Ginny tuvo la sensación que ni siquiera la había visto, subió cabizbaja las escaleras hacia sus dormitorios y desapareció tras una vuelta.

Se sintió impotente, al principio creyó que todos esos cambios de humor y extrañas actitudes se debían a que le gustaba su hermano, pero ahora estaba destrozada y Ron no se había movido de la sala común y se veía igual que siempre, aunque claro preocupado por Hermione igual que todos… -soltó un suspiro de resignación, dejaría que descansara, que se repusiese de lo que fuera que le hubiese sucedido, pero se dijo que llegaría al fondo del problema, cualquiera que tuviese en esas condiciones a su amiga se las vería con ella, claro que si.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alzó la vista sólo para ver cómo la puerta se cerraba de un portazo… si antes se sentía miserable ahora ni esa palabra podía describir lo que sentía. Una o dos veces se dirigió hacia la puerta convencido de que seria mejor arreglar todo el asunto cuanto antes, pero no alcanzaba a tomar el picaporte cuando las fuerzas lo abandonaban y volvía a pasearse maldiciendo su estupidez.

¿Y qué mierda hacia Granger aquí? –masculló en una de esas oportunidades- seguro venia por lo de la poción… -se respondió mientras levantaba un poco los brazos- claro… con lo extraña que es de seguro venia por eso, debí decirle hoy en la tarde, pero esa niña me sacó de quicio y me hizo olvidar por completo lo demás… tendré que hablarle, no puedo dejar esto así, esa pobre mocosa de seguro esta preguntándose porqué rayos la bese sin más, espero no le diga a nadie… no, claro que no lo hará -aun en esos momentos pudo gesticular su habitual sonrisa mordaz- nadie en su sano juicio andaría diciendo por ahí que yo…

Al fin se dejo caer en la butaca tras su escritorio, de uno de los cajones inferiores extrajo una botella de Whisky de Fuego, estaba prácticamente llena, aunque para sus adentros supuso que no seguiría así mucho tiempo más, por un lado el también quería olvidarlo todo, desaparecer, no quería enfrentarse a la muchacha al día siguiente, lo sorprendía que no le hubiese dicho nada, aunque de seguro estaba tan impactada que apenas y pudo salir.

Soy el tipo más imbécil del planeta –dijo mientras comenzaba a llenar un delicado vaso con el licor ambarino y se lo tomaba de un solo sorbo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al amanecer comenzó a llover torrencialmente, incluso el clima solidarizaba con ella, había pasado una noche terrible… no supo muy bien como sus pies la llevaron hasta la torre Gryffindor, ya era tarde, Parvaty y Lavander habían bajado hacia unos minutos y ellas siempre se levantaban con el tiempo justo para desayunar antes de las clases, pero ella no quería desayunar, no quería ir a ningún lugar donde supiese que podía encontrarse con él… se dió una vuelta en la cama mientras una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su nariz.

_¿A quién habrá estado esperando?_ –después de las primeras horas de culparse por lo ocurrido esa pregunta la había atormentado, estaba claro que el la había confundido con alguien, eso significaba que al contrario de lo que ella y todos creían Snape no era soltero… suspiró, ya no le quedaba ni una lagrimas más que botar- _se nota que la quiere mucho, nunca pensé que pudiese ser tan… _-se sentó en la cama, ya no había caso, no había nada que hacer, la única salida posible era olvidarse lo antes posible de él, eso seria lo mejor- que afortunada eres… -dijo cerrando los ojos y recordando las suaves caricias, los delicados roces de los labios, sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa.

Abrió las cortinas y se miró al espejo junto a la mesita de noche, _si me ve ahora le daré incluso más asco, _se dijo con crudeza mientras trataba de ordenar su cabello. Tomó su mochila, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y bajó los peldaños de la escalera de caracol.

Hermione!! –tres jóvenes la miraron con sonrisas que pronto se apagaron, aunque ella trataba de actuar con normalidad ellos la conocían demasiado bien como para no notar que algo le pasaba. Ginny fue la primera en adelantarse y la miró con los ojos cargados de preocupación y pena.

Por favor Herm, déjanos ayudarte –le dijo casi suplicando.

La castaña le sonrió mientras sus amigos también se acercaban y la saludaban con algo de reserva. Para calmarlos les dijo que Snape la había retado porque casi había arruinado por completo el Veritaserum y que como no estaba acostumbrada a que las cosas le salieran tan mal, se había comportado como una niña y que por eso Ginny la había visto llorando, pero que ya todo estaba bien, que solo la había pillado en un mal momento y por eso su reacción.

El joven moreno y la pelirroja le sonrieron y le dieron calurosos abrazos, contentos y aliviados, ya que pensaron que podría ser algo mucho peor. Les tranquilizaba mucho entender al fin el comportamiento de su amiga, claro Snape con lo neurótico y perfeccionista que era de seguro la tenia con los nervios de punta.

Cuando ya bajaban, sin embargo, Ron la tomó del brazo y la separó un poco de los otros dos.

¿Lo que dijiste era cierto no? –la miró más serio de lo que lo había visto jamás.

Si… -le dijo ella aunque no lo pudo mirar directo a los ojos.

Hermione, si es algo más debes tenerme confianza, estás muy pálida y andas en las nubes y no es solo desde ayer… -le insistió.

Tienes razón Ron, es desde el día en que Snape me puso ese estúpido castigo –le dijo siendo bastante honesta- ya les dije, no reacciono muy bien cuando me siento frustrada, eso es todo… ya no te preocupes por mi, te juro que estaré bien –la castaña lo miró a los ojos mientras le sonreía lo más naturalmente posible.

De acuerdo, yo… solo quería asegurarme que estarás bien… yo, tu me importas –le dijo ahora desviando la mirada y sin poder contener un leve sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Lo se Ron, tu también me importas –lo miró directo a sus azules y brillantes ojos, él era la salida a toda esa angustia que sentía, el la hacia sentir bien, aunque peleasen todo el día a ella le encantaba…

_Estoy segura que lo de Snape fue sólo una tontería, algo que a todas las estudiantes puede pasarles, solo admiración, que yo confundí con algo más –_pensaba mientras bajaba hacia el aula de Encantamientos, miró al joven alto de nariz alargada que caminaba junto a ella con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios- _tengo que volver a ser yo, ya basta de sueños locos e imposibles, basta de buscarlo con la mirada, ya no más… lo único que me ha acarreado esta situación son solo problemas y penas, se acabo._

Y con este pensamiento en mente, comenzó un nuevo día, en el que supuestamanete retomaría la normalidad en su vida, en el que su profesor de pociones seria sólo eso, en el que sus amigos le pedirían ayuda con los deberes y terminaría la tarde sentada frente al fuego acariciando a Crookshanks y riendo con Ginny.

**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer.**

**Cariños!!**


	11. Viéndose las caras

**Holas!!! Ahh…. Siento haberme demorado un poquito más pero la verdad no tengo mucha tolerancia al calor y francamente me esta sobrepasando… pero igual no me demore mucho, verdad?**

**Lilianarez: 42 grados???? Es que me muero!!! En Buenos Aires si que me achicharro XD**

**Ah… que bueno que te haya gustado!! Y pues como dije desde el capi uno: con que sepa que una persona lea y le guste pues tratare de actualizar pronto y continuar… aunque no puedo negar que si me pone muy feliz ver que algunas personas se tómenle tiempo de dejarme un mensaje:P**

**Laura: en serio te encanto??!! Awwww que emocion! Ojala sigas leyendo!**

**Diony Black Potter: sip, hasta que por fin paso algo sabroso no?? Jajajaja XD**

**Ale!: temporal?? Wa… que lindo, amo la lluvia, y pues claro que me tirare al suelo para rogar pasar por alla, es que enserio me encanta!! Tienes una suerte de vivir ahí… en cambio yo toy aquí en santiasko, con transantiago y todo! XD**

**Black fairy: yo mala:O jajajaja XD si quizas un poco… pero bueno el amor tiene tambien amargura no?, supongo que ya vendran tiempos mejores, ah!! Y deja tus uñas en paz!!! **

**Hestia.Phoenix: ahh!! ****Ya me estaba poniendo triste al no ver un mensaje tuyo!! Jajaja es que ya me acostumbraste ves?... la verdad a mi tambien me dio algo de cargo de conciencia Herm, pero bueno… U.U oye, por que de seguro trataste de meterte muchas veces ( a mi tambien me ha puesto problemas a veces) ahhhh… te dedico este capi a ti!!! Ay si, porque siempre has estado ahí!! Dandome animos y todo :D**

**Viéndose las caras**

La clase había estado bien como siempre, sus amigos ya estaban mucho más relajados a su lado… al fin estaba actuando con normalidad y la cuarta vez consecutiva que su brazo se alzó Ron la miró radiante, sí esa era su Hermione…

Para el almuerzo estaban de buen humor, caminaban animosamente a su lado mientras reían tras un nuevo enfrentamiento con Malfoy del que habían salido bastante bien parados, la castaña los miró suspicazmente, ese petulante rubio estaba actuando de forma muy extraña… antes no abría abandonado tan fácilmente una disputa, sin embargo ahora parecía preocupado por otras cosas, y nada que preocupase a Draco Malfoy de esa forma podía significar algo bueno.

Al encontrarse ante esas enormes puertas de madera un escalofrío la recorrió, había pasado toda la mañana desviando sus pensamientos de cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con Snape, pero en el fondo sabia que no tardaría en verlo. Aunque estaría junto a más de setecientas personas en el gran comedor, eso no lograba aplacar el nerviosismo que la estaba invadiendo, retorció sus manos y dirigió la vista fijamente hacia las bancas de la larga mesa Gryffindor, sentándose mirando hacia la oscura piedra de la pared… nada habitual en ella que por lo general hacia gala de su condición de prefecta y vigilaba el orden en el comedor.

Ginny le habló durante todo el almuerzo de varias cosas, no pudo decidirse cuál le importaba menos, aunque quería mucho a su amiga ya que la distraía de su estructurado mundo, ahora la trivialidad de los temas no conseguía atraparla por lo que su mente comenzaba, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, a rememorar la noche anterior.

Dio un profundo suspiro… y un calor especial empezó a embargarla nuevamente, aunque rápidamente se apagó al recordar la cara de horror que había puesto el hombre cuando la reconoció… apoyó la cabeza en una de sus manos y cerró los ojos unos instantes.

_Y yo la estúpida que le correspondí… ahora de seguro sabe que me gusta y se burlara de mi, esto tiene que haberle pasado antes… la típica niña tonta que se enamora de su profesor… _

¿Hermione? –Ron la miraba con preocupación otra vez- ¿pasa algo? ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la sala común? –la chica abrió los ojos de inmediato, miró al pelirrojo y le sonrió.

No me pasa nada –le dijo tomando rápidamente la cuchara para seguir tomando su sopa- es que anoche no dormí bien y tengo un poco de sueño –apunto fingiendo un bostezo.

Afortunadamente el viernes era el día más ajetreado de la semana, había pasado toda la mañana de clase en clase y después de almorzar tenia que ir al aula de Runas Antiguas. Apuró un poco las cosas, sentía fuertemente una mirada clavada en la nuca y el comedor ya se estaba vaciando, por lo que le urgía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Miró a sus amigos quienes parecían absolutamente relajados, ni Ron ni Harry tenían más clases y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se había suspendido por el temporal, por lo que Ginny tampoco tenia nada más que hacer.

Se levantó de un salto, les dijo que tenia que volver a la sala común por sus cosas y salió veloz hacia las escaleras principales.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba harto, había tratado de hablar con ella toda la mañana pero no hacia más que escabullirse… cuando llegó afuera de la sala de Encantamientos barajó seriamente la idea de mandarla sacar para que ya no pudiese escapar, aunque cuando estuvo a punto de llamar a la puerta se arrepintió.

_¿Y qué demonios le digo? _–pensó cuando sus nudillos se encontraban a sólo centímetros de la madera- _no… será mejor que espere la hora de almuerzo, pensar bien lo que le diré… si eso será mejor _–diciéndose eso volteó sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su despacho a pensar en algo convincente que decir.

Estaba sentado cómodamente en su silla tras el escritorio y tamborileaba los dedos sobre la fría y lisa madera mientras sostenía una pluma en alto sobre un pergamino con varias frases tachadas.

_Que mierda! _–soltó cuando convertía ese nuevo escrito en una bola y la arrojaba a la chimenea- _no tengo porqué decirle nada… al fin y al cabo soy su profesor, creo que lo mejor será darle a beber un poco de poción para olvidar…_ -se levantó decidido hacia la estantería que estaba a su izquierda y dio rápidamente con lo que buscaba. Tomó entre sus manos una botella globular que contenía un liquido color violeta mientras una mueca de desdén aparecía en su rostro.

Ya me lo agradecerás Granger… -masculló mientras llevaba la poción hasta su escritorio. Levantó su muñeca para poder ver la hora, ya pronto tendría que subir a almorzar y luego de eso la alcanzaría y la traería al despacho. Convencido de su plan chasqueo los dedos y al instante un elfo domestico apareció ante él haciendo una reverencia.

¿En qué puedo ayudarle profesor? –le dijo con una voz chillona sin cambiar de posición.

Necesito una jarra de jugo de calabaza y dos copas… -respondió el hombre suavemente.

En seguida señor –contestó la pequeña criatura antes de desaparecer.

Volvió en unos segundos y después de hacer un par de reverencias más se fue haciendo un ligero ruido. Mientras tanto unas manos muy blancas y delgadas vertían un poco de liquido violeta dentro del zumo y revolvía un poco el contenido del jarro, dejó la bandeja en un costado del escritorio y subió contando los minutos que faltaban para quitarse de encima ese problema que él mismo había creado.

_Y vaya qué problema!! _–se dijo mientras subía por la escalera hacia el hall haciendo ondular su túnica tras él.

Mientras hablaba con Dumbledore la vio entrar flanqueada por su par de amigotes, y aunque en presencia del director trataba de contenerse no pudo evitar torcer sus labios y levantar una ceja mientras los observaba. El anciano solo soltó una carcajada y dándole un golpe en el hombro lo invitó a tomar asiento.

Durante el almuerzo le lanzó miradas furtivas, tenia que estar atento a cuando saliese… esperaba que lo hiciera sola, después de todo siempre se escurría de los otros dos, tal vez ese día también lo hiciera. Supuso que aún recordaba perfectamente el incidente de la noche pasada ya que se había sentado deliberadamente dándole la espalda a la mesa principal.

_Me pregunto si habrás vomitado mucho Granger… descuida que pronto no recordaras nada _–pensaba mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su copa dorada.

Cuando cerca de la mitad de los alumnos seguía en el gran comedor la vio levantarse y alejarse casi corriendo, como si la persiguieran, y en sólo un par de segundos distinguió sus bucles castaños perderse tras las puertas. Tal vez se paró demasiado rápido, porque la profesora McGonagall le hecho una mirada reprobatoria antes de que abriera una pequeña y casi imperceptible puerta junto a la mesa de los maestros y desapareciese tras ella, pero a él no le importó, lo único que tenia en mente era encontrar pronto a esa niña y acabar ahí mismo con todo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Su sexto sentido le decía que corriera lo más rápido posible… los alumnos que la veían pasar se daban vuelta para mirarla, por lo general la prefecta de Gryffindor siempre guardaba la compostura y se comportaba muy seriamente, giraban la vista para enterarse de quien escapaba pero tras ella el corredor estaba vacío, algunos soltaban una risita y seguían con sus cosas, otros simplemente se subían de hombros… al fin y al cabo era amiga de Harry Potter y de ellos se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Tenía las mejillas coloradas y el corazón le latía a mil por hora pero no pudo contener una sensación de triunfo cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina del corredor donde se encontraba la dama gorda.

Con una sonrisa aflorando giró velozmente pero se detuvo en seco en cuanto miró al frente, ahí parado frente al retrato estaba un hombre vestido por completo de negro, cruzado de brazos y con sus ojos negros fijamente posados sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos de par en par y su corazón se detuvo unos segundos mientras la respiración también se le iba…

La esperaba Granger… -esa voz grave resonó con potencia dentro de su atiborrada cabeza.

P-pro-profesor –le dijo tartamudeando mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración y dejar de sentir el ya conocido aroma que emanaba del hombre, por lo que desvió el rostro hacia un costado.

Sígame –escucho que decía y cuando se atrevió a mirarlo lo vio caminar con su actitud habitual y con su larga capa ondeando rítmicamente tras él. No avanzó ni un solo paso, tenia mucho miedo de estar junto a él a solas… se mordió el labio mientras veía como se alejaba.

Quiero pensar que no me escucho Granger, he dicho que me acompañe! –se paró en medio del pasillo y giró el rostro para verla. La joven dando un respingo avanzó rápidamente y llegó junto al maestro aunque en ningún momento se atrevió a subir la mirada.

Caminaron juntos y sin hablar, pronto se encontraron recorriendo las mazmorras. Hermione había comenzado a temblar un poco, estar ahí no hacia más que enrostrarle con mayor nitidez lo que ahí había ocurrido hacia tan solo unas horas. Cuando el hombre abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar ella se demoró un par de segundos en armarse de valor para entrar al despacho, este estaba teñido por una luz gris proveniente de la ventana y lo envolvía un frío gélido que acentuó aun más sus temblores, aunque claro, mentalmente los agradeció ya que disimulaban su nerviosismo.

Snape encendió con un movimiento de varilla la chimenea y el crepitante fuego entibio en algunos minutos el aire considerablemente. Sin mirarla el profesor se dirigió a su asiento tras el escritorio y con un gesto de la mano la invitó a tomar asiento frente a él.

Vamos Granger! Ni usted ni yo tenemos mucho tiempo –le dijo con brusquedad mientras hacia que el asiento se descorriera para apurar las cosas. La joven avanzó indecisa y se sentó de medio lado mirando el suelo.

Escuche… lo que paso ayer, usted es una chica inteligente, así que entenderá que… lo que quiero decirle Granger es que esto puede arreglarse –le dijo dubitativo mientras comenzaba a servirle una copa con zumo de calabaza y se la extendía- tome un poco de jugo… creo la ayudará para que podamos hablar.

Sus ojos castaños observaron un momento un rostro pálido e inexpresivo y poco a poco subieron hasta encontrarse con un par de túneles oscuros en donde pudo distinguir un tenue brillo… y al instante comprendió, observó la copa y extendió una mano alcanzándola y atrayéndola hacia si…

Beba Granger… esta algo pálida, le hará bien –escuchó que le decía, prefirió hacerle caso y acerco el borde a sus labios… cuando estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo volvió a bajarla y subió la vista otra vez, aunque en esta oportunidad había decisión en sus ojos.

¿Cuando tome esto ya no recordare nada verdad? –le dijo mientras una triste sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

La pregunta tomó a Snape por sorpresa, la que se vio reflejada en su rostro por sólo un par de segundos, antes que recuperara su aspecto impenetrable y se acomodara la túnica entre los brazos.

Creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo de que es lo mejor que podemos hacer –contestó con voz fría y lejana- dudo que quiera recordar una situación tan incómoda, especialmente para usted, señorita Granger… cuando beba el contenido de esa copa le aseguro que se sentirá tan bien como estuvo hasta hace un par de horas… antes de venir a mi despacho –terminó de decirle mientras la miraba directo a los ojos.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada cuanto pudo pero la vista comenzó a nublársele por lo que miró el contenido del cáliz que sostenía y pudo verse reflejada en el líquido anaranjado que reposaba apacible, hasta que una rebelde lagrima resbaló por su mejilla y enturbió la superficie.

¿Por qué esta llorando Granger? –su rostro ceñudo no podía esconder del todo la verdadera preocupación que lo estaba embargando- ya le dije, este tranquila, esto ha sido un error… mi error, aquí yo soy el profesor y aunque nunca pensé que usted… -le estaba diciendo mientras observaba el rostro de la muchacha tratando de entenderla.

Si, claro… todo un error horrible ¿verdad? Algo que hay que olvidar, y me sentiré tan bien como antes de venir aquí… sí, me sentía espectacular antes de entrar por esa puerta –le soltó con amargura mientras dejaba la copa sobre el escritorio- pero antes quiero preguntarle si usted también beberá poción para olvidar señor.

Juntó las yemas de sus dedos y se tragó el enojo que estaba empezando a invadirlo, esa niña debía estar feliz de la salida que le estaba ofreciendo, debía callarse y tomarse de un trago lo que le había dado, pero no… ahí estaba como siempre la muy intrusa interrogándolo.

_¿Y qué carajo te importa eso? _–pensó molesto, pero trato de aparentar serenidad- no crea que quiero recordar algo así Granger… francamente lo que pasó fue…

¿Terrible...? –completó ella mirándolo fijamente.

Es una buena palabra para definirlo Granger, ahora bébase eso de una vez, yo también tengo que dar una clase en unos minutos.

Primero dígame si también tomará de esta poción señor –le repitió a sabiendas que la paciencia de Snape tenia limites y que estaba muy cerca del tope.

Si Granger, también beberé un poco… porque también quiero olvidar, ahora con un demonio tómese eso!! –se había puesto de pie y con las manos abiertas como grandes arañas blancas sobre la oscura madera del escritorio la miraba furioso por detrás de las cortinas de pelo negro azabache que caían por su rostro.

Pues entonces le diré algo primero! –ella también se paró y lo enfrentó adoptando la misma posición que él- para mi no fue nada terrible ni horroroso… yo sabia perfectamente que era usted el que estaba aquí y aunque al ver su reacción también deseé que nada hubiese ocurrido, no puedo negar que aún con toda la vergüenza que me da estar aquí a su lado sabiendo que lo único que le causo es asco, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, porque yo… yo lo quiero – las fuerzas y la valentía la estaban abandonando, toda su cara había adquirido un intenso tono escarlata y con el labio inferior temblándole un poco volvió a hablar- y tendré que beberme toda la jarra para olvidar eso –sentenció antes de tomarse de un trago el contenido de la copa y salir corriendo por segunda vez de ese lúgubre despacho en las mazmorras del colegio.

**Lamento que quizas sea muy corto, pero ya me dolia un poco el cuello XDDD**

**Muchos saludos!!! Y gracias por leer como siempre! **


	12. Buscando Coherencia

**Holas!! Em… primero quiero decir que si, lo sé, me he demorado un poco más con este ultimo… y es que no me he sentido particularmente bien. Soy géminis y esa es la brillante respuesta que me da una amiga a la que le gusta todo eso… **_**las dos caras de tu signo se manifiestan en tu inestable temperamento **_**(me dijo ayer cuando me encontro mirando el techo… je, es que es mi terapia favorita) lo que yo creo es que se parece escalofriantemente a Trelawney XD en fin…**

**Black fairy: con calefacción! XDDD de donde eres??? Jajajaja yo estoy que me muero ya, en fin ahh me encantan tus mensajes ;p**

**Laura: ah!!! Digo públicamente que me has amenazado!!! Awwwwww T.T de acuerdo… se que la excusa no estuvo muy buena pero si me dolia!!! Y pues.. espero que no me odies y el capi te guste O.O**

**CRISPI: ahh…. (suspiros) me encantaria poder poner unas cuantas fotos o videos aquí… y es que me encanta la personalidad de Severus!! Y mas embotellado en Alan que es de lo mas guapo ¬ jajaja**

**Hestia.Phoenix: hay sip, yo tambien me abria tragado el jugo sin decir ni pio… pero ella es Gryffindor no? Awww y adoro que me entiendas! Si hasta de mal humor me pongo con este calor horrible que hace, y ni una brisita!!!!**

**Hanneloresnape: alegro tu dia? ToT gracias ¡ k lindo! Y tu mamá es chilena?? Y estuviste por aca?? Y como encontraste?? Espero que hayas visto algo mas que santiago, porque realmente… pfff.**

**Iory: te encanto' ahh gracias! Y sip, trato de actualizar tan seguido como mis fritas neuronas me lo estan permitiendo.**

**Diony Black Potter: si, yo tambien espero que Snape la large luego no?, un momento yo escribo… se supone que deberia saberlo XD en fin, ya vendra…**

**Carolina: ah! Gracias por darte el tiempo! Y pues si, me encantara ver tu nombre otra vez, tu me entiendes, esta asqueroso el clima… ya ni hablar, que a todos les he dado la lata con eso, bueno y ojala sigas leyendo pos, asi la pega pierde algo de la monotonis no?**

**Ale!: . feria del chocolate??? Góndolas en el rio????? Es que morire!!!!! Awwwwww lamentablemente yo no parto sino hasta la veintena de este mes!!! Ahhh creo k me degollare yo misma!! Y hasta se me pusieron los ojos grandes y brillantes con tu oferta tan, pero tan buena onda!! O es que eres dueña de una hosteria?? Jajaja ah… por ser tan desinteresada (supongo) este cap va para ti!!**

**Ahora me doy cuenta que estoy empezando a dedicar… bueno el nuevo post mas lindo se lleva el otro XD jajaja estoy bromeando! (creo que ya presumen que estoy algo destornillada).**

**Buscando la Coherencia**

Corría por un oscuro y frío corredor mientras la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas, se sujetó a la sinuosa pared pero todo seguía moviéndose.

_Snape debió decirme que me sentiría mal… _-pensaba mientras sus manos topaban el suelo para evitar golpearse- _he sido una tonta, no debí ponerme así… espero que él tome un poco como prometió sino… _-pero no alcanzó a terminar, todo se nubló ante sus ojos como si un potente flash hubiese estallado justo frente a su rostro.

¿Me caí? –murmuró atontada mientras se ponía en pie y alisaba su túnica, sujetó sus rebeldes bucles por detrás de sus orejas y recuperó la compostura mirando hacia todos lados para asegurarse que nadie hubiese visto esa escena tan bochornosa.

_¿Las mazmorras? Yo… _-arrugó el entrecejo tratando de enfocarse, de repente se sentía perdida, no se acordaba muy bien porqué se encontraba ahí- _vaya… parece que me di un buen golpe _–se dijo mientras sonreía algo azorada.

Había empezado a subir las escaleras que la llevarían al vestíbulo cuando se paró en seco y su rostro palideció unos cuantos tonos.

_Snape _–de pronto recordó lo que estaba haciendo ahí, había ido a preguntarle qué se suponía debía hacer con el Veritaserum, y tan de golpe como eso también recordó el pequeño encontrón que habían tenido después de clases- _seguro va a estar enojado… _se dijo negando con la cabeza y aceptando su destino se giró y comenzó a descender otra vez.

Toco con suavidad la puerta y se sorprendió de que el profesor se demorase tanto en responder, cuando entró al despacho la miró con una expresión muy extraña, lo que la hizo sentirse bastante más incómoda que si la hubiese mirado con cara agria como solía hacer.

¿Se encuentra bien señor? –le preguntó para romper el silencio incómodo que embargaba el cuarto.

El la miró exhaustivamente unos segundos con esa misma expresión descolocada pero tras unos instantes se levantó de su silla y dándole la espalda comenzó a ojear un montón de pergaminos que tenía acumulados en un archivador junto a una discreta puerta lateral.

Eh… vengo a preguntarle si tengo que subir el caldero señor, aunque no sé si la luna le dé porque las nubes que vi en el cielo del gran comedor eran… -le decía mientras miraba la punta de sus lustrosos zapatos y se preguntaba la razón del extraño comportamiento del hombre.

Granger, anoche no había necesidad de subir el caldero a la torre, dentro de dos días tendrá que llevarlo ahí, ahora la poción debe marinar a fuego lento… no necesita de ningún cuidado más que ese –respondió lúgubremente el profesor sin darse la vuelta.

Hermione subió la mirada extrañada, ¿había dicho anoche?, pero sólo podía ver una figura negra que revolvía unos papeles muy concentradamente.

¿De que habla señor? ¿Está bien? Acabo de cenar… ahora es noche, no anoche –dijo tratando de encausar las cosas, pero en ese instante él se volteó y la miró con su habitual cara de desprecio.

Mire su reloj Granger y dígame qué hora es –apuntó mientras curvaba un poco los labios, ella obedeció de inmediato y cuando acercó el aparato a sus ojos estos se abrieron desmesuradamente… después de acercarlo y alejarlo varias veces murmurando cosas ininteligibles le devolvió una mirada perpleja.

Faltan cinco minutos para las dos… -murmuró trastabillando un poco- pero debe estar mal, hace solo unos momentos estaba con Harry y Ron cenando y… ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan tarde? –de pronto recordó que se había encontrado tirada en medio del corredor de las mazmorras y supuso que había pasado un buen par de horas tirada en el suelo y también supuso que quien estaba al frente suyo y la miraba con una ceja alzada la había visto en ese estado tan lamentable –instintivamente bajó lo más pronto que pudo la vista, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Snape se acercó a su escritorio y movió la bandeja que contenía el zumo de calabaza hacia el centro de este.

Debe saber Granger que para variar metió las narices donde no debe, yo dejé esto aquí y Salí por unos segundos a hablar con Filch… en eso usted se sirvió un poco y se lo tomó –le dijo apuntando la jarra con jugo y mirándola orgullosamente- esto no es sólo un poco de zumo Granger, contiene también una pequeña cantidad de poción para olvidar. Le informo que hoy es viernes y que ambos estamos muy atrasados para nuestra clase de la tarde… ahora –agregó suavemente- no quiero que vuelva a meterse donde no la llaman, largo de aquí, por su culpa será la primera vez que llegue tarde a una de mis clases Granger, espero que se de por satisfecha.

La joven lo miraba con los ojos como platos mientras abría y cerraba la boca tratando de decir algo, finalmente se rindió y aun confusa salió del despacho lo más pronto que pudo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir? –_después de unos momentos de tener la mente en blanco y quedarse petrificado, como si sus manos estuviesen pegadas al escritorio Snape comenzaba a poner en funcionamiento su cerebro otra vez.

Parpadeó perplejo en un par de oportunidades mientras trataba de respirar de nuevo… con algo de torpeza tomo asiento y se sujetó la frente con una de sus ahora temblorosas manos. Se repetía que de seguro había escuchado mal… Granger había dicho otra cosa, de seguro algo como que estaba deseosa de olvidar el asqueroso beso que le había dado, seguramente escucho mal ya que estaba muy tenso con toda esa situación, no cabía mas explicación posible.

Escuchó que llamaban a puerta y el estomago se le contrajo, algo le decía que era una joven prefecta la que estaba afuera… miró su reloj, ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que la poción hiciese efecto. Trató de adoptar una postura decidida y serena como era habitual en él y puso la bandeja fuera de la vista.

Entre… - cuando la vio parada en el alfeizar se sintió extraño, era como si nunca la hubiese visto antes… la verdad no era muy alejado a la realidad ya que nunca la había visto a ella o a algún alumno en particular, la mayoría eran solo conceptos que había formado en su mente, Granger en específico era la sabelotodo indeseable y la amiga de Potter… otro aún peor.

Se avergonzó de si mismo, bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y trató de juntar todo el aplomo del que era capaz mientras la sentía avanzar sigilosamente y detenerse frente a él.

¿Se encuentra bien señor? –escuchó que le decía y al mirarla se sintió contrariado… _claro que no me siento bien… _pensaba mientras se levantaba ya que no pudo sostenerle la mirada ni un segundo más, tenia que hacer algo así que empezó a buscar los trabajos de los alumnos de cuarto que tendrían clase con el en un par de minutos.

Le hablaba del Veritaserum y por las apariencias no es que estuviese actuando, la poción de verdad le había hecho efecto y ahora ella creía que estaba en la noche del jueves. Aunque después se recriminó por pensar algo así en ese momento no pudo contener un aire de suficiencia.

_Si Severus, eres un genio… has calculado con exactitud la cantidad necesaria para que olvidara todo lo que sucedió –pensó _socarronamente mientras se sentía lo suficientemente mejor como para burlarse de ella un poco.

Luego de hacerla sentir como una verdadera boba la vio salir rápidamente del despacho, y por la expresión que tenia entre aturdida y avergonzada, se dio por satisfecho, de seguro le había creído el cuento que le había contado, aunque se lo había inventado sobre la marcha igual pensó que había sido lo suficientemente convincente como para que no le hiciese más preguntas al respecto.

Mientras abría la puerta para dirigirse al aula recordó la cara que había puesto cuando trató de encontrar ese par de horas que según ella había perdido… y una inconsciente sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba otra vez en su despacho, mientras trataba de mantener la mente ocupada en algo se había puesto a revisar un montón de trabajos pendientes… era un completo fastidio, pero aún así le parecía bastante mejor que dejar libre sus pensamientos.

Bufando cada dos segundos por las barbaridades que los descerebrados alumnos que tenia le habían dado, supuestamente como ensayos, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos un par de segundos cuando se encontró leyendo sobre unos Nacklets espinosos que según Lovegood eran capaces de generar uno de los antídotos más poderosos del mundo.

Que montón de basura! –masculló enfadado mientras sin ningún miramiento la reprobaba.

Abrió los ojos mientras observaba la jarra que guardaba el zumo con la poción… se levantó, sería mejor tomar un poco, aunque tendría que beber bastante… ya habían pasado varias horas…

_Yo… yo lo quiero, y tendré que beberme toda la jarra para olvidar eso_ –escuchó la suave voz nítidamente y desvió la mirada notoriamente asustado hacia el otro lado del escritorio, casi como si esperara ver a la chica parada ahí… enfrentándolo mientras enrojecía como siempre.

Bajó la copa con un aire resignado. Granger estaba equivocada… seguramente confundida, o lo que sea… pero si estaba seguro de algo, era de que ni ella ni nadie podía quererlo. ¿Cómo querer a alguien como él? Claro que no… podía admitir que aparte de ser horrible, era un tipo neurótico y desagradable, ninguna mujer en su sano juicio podría sentir nada más que repulsión por el, de hecho él mismo se despreciaba.

_¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que esa niña…? Pero si he saboteado su mente miles de veces…_

Comenzó a pasearse en círculos por la oficina mientras murmuraba cosas y se pasaba una de sus delgadas manos por el pelo. Trataba de encontrar una explicación a todo lo que estaba pasando, debía existir una al menos… varias veces volvió a tomar la copa pero luego de acercarla un poco la volvía a dejar, también se recriminaba por eso. _¿Por qué no me la tomo y ya? Así acabare de una vez con todo esto… _se decía al borde de acriminarse a si mismo, pero en el fondo, y aunque se odiaba aún más por eso, no podía negar que la idea de que Granger una joven lista y admirada sintiese algo por él lo hacia sentir un calor extraño pero no desconocido en la boca del estomago.

_La sintió bufar a su lado, cuando levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo la miró extrañado… se había cruzado de brazos y miraba con los ojos inyectados de desagrado hacia algún lugar cerca del lago. Al seguir el recorrido de sus ojos distinguió a un par de chicas de Ravenclaw, que le devolvían miradas de veneno._

_¿Qué te pasa? –le dijo retomando el libro._

_¿Es que no te das cuenta Sev? –le contestó bastante molesta su amiga- han estado mirándote todo el rato… y no es sólo hoy, hace ya varios días las he visto rondarte._

_Aunque quiso no pudo contener una carcajada… ¿lo andaban rondando? ¿Qué se suponía significaba eso? y además ¿porque Lily ahora estaba enojada? La observó unos segundos y como no decía nada la chica comenzó a exasperarse aun más._

_Si serás despistado! A ver si algún día levantas tu narizota de los libros y empiezas a mirar alrededor Severus! Sino, sólo podrán haber dos caminos posibles: o te quedas como un dedo de aquí al nuevo siglo, o alguien te tendrá que gritar en la cara unas cuantas verdades! –le ladró mientras se paraba y caminaba a zancadas con aire indignado hacia el castillo, mientras que él se quedaba con un aire absolutamente desconcertado…_

Se apoyó en el archivador mientras intentaba calmarse, para variar su amiga había tenido razón, alguien había tenido que gritarle para que se sacara la venda de los ojos… ahora que lo recordaba Granger hacia días que estaba muy extraña, pero él pensaba que se debía a la próxima guerra, a los estudios o a el reciente castigo que le había impuesto por primera vez en su vida… pero ¿él? ¿Podía ser él la razón de su cambio de actitud?.

Trató de recordarla… la veía caminar junto a él por el castillo en penumbras y mirándolo mientras caminaban, al frente de su escritorio con aire de perdida mientras ordenaba las pociones, hablándole entre balbuceos mientras enrojecía y miraba el suelo, espiándolo durante las comidas, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo en clases, buscándole conversación, deseosa de confirmar los tiempos de castigo, evitando mirarlo cuando se quedaba en silencio,… _Yo… yo lo quiero. _

Esa última frase le retumbó en su adolorida cabeza, por mucho más tiempo del que hubiese querido… empezó a dar círculos otra vez por la oficina, una parte suya ya estaba empezando a aceptarlo.

_Ella no es ni tonta ni inmadura… además es demasiado correcta para andar soltando una cosa así si no estuviese segura, o eso creo… pero aún así es posible que este equivocada, si seguro que lo está, es que no es posible, es una jovencita… es demasiado… no, que va! Yo soy un viejo acabado! Cualquier chico quisiera estar con ella, o eso creo… tal vez no, pero se que a Weasley le gusta, cómo no si se pasa el día mirándola, por eso todo le sale mal al muy atolondrado… no, estoy seguro que es sólo una estupidez, de seguro ella también se arrepintió de decirlo y por eso se bebió la poción… si claro, no creo que haya más respuesta que esa, o tal vez es porque la estaba obligando, pero no, si me dijo eso… por eso quería saber si yo también tomaría, ¿y por qué no tomo? Debería hacerlo, olvidar todo y me quito todo este maldito embrollo de la cabeza, así Granger sólo será la sabelotodo otra vez…_-volvió a escuchar la voz de la chica resonando en su mente, esta vez la parte en la que le decía que tendría que beber mucha poción para olvidar que lo quería, se pasó la mano por la cabeza por milésima vez.

_¿Debería darle más? Pero no podría, digo quizás cuanto tiempo perdería, maldita niña! ¿Y si la trato aún peor? Quizás así la espante y no le queden ganas de molestarme nunca más, eso podría estar bien, ¿pero puedo yo ser aún más malo con ella? Después de todo no me desagrada por completo… pero que demonios digo! Claro que la detesto, a ella y a su molesto grupo de amigos!!_

Se dio tantas vueltas que terminó algo mareado… sentía la cena moverse dentro suyo, lo que no era para nada agradable. Apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos y siguió pensando en una solución.

Era tan retorcidamente complicado para él enfrentar algo así que comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, cosa que no ocurría con mucha frecuencia… su vida hasta hace unas pocas horas había estado por completo ordenada y estructurada. Sabia que era lo que debía hacer, cuándo y porqué, pero ahora todo era muy distinto… cuando se trataba de sentimientos y emociones Severus Snape perdía por completo su acostumbrado pedestal de chico listo… si alguien le fuese a preguntar por cualquier otra cosa, estaba seguro de dejar con la boca abierta a quien fuera, pero ¿Cómo enfrentarse ante lo que una jovencita sentía por él? Y menos cuando no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en el área, su vida amorosa había muerto hacia ya muchos años y pese a que el resto le dijese que debía intentar querer y ser querido no era nada fácil. ¿Cómo podría quitar la imagen de Lily de su mente? Eso si que no podía, el había jurado que ella sería su único amor, porque sólo ella había conseguido atravesar esa dura pared que le imponía al mundo y se había colado sigilosamente dentro de él, ¿pero ahora? No llegaba a imaginarse el porqué esa chica había posado sus ojos en él, ¿seria alguna extraña fantasía de adolescente? Eso de enamorarse de un profesor ya lo había escuchado en sus años como estudiante y por alguna razón, aunque los maestros fuesen horribles, había algo en ellos que cautivaba a las colegialas… si de seguro eso le estaba pasando a Granger también. Además el mismo había llevado las cosas a un punto complicado ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando cuando le dio por besar gente? Se suponía que esa etapa había quedado muy lejos en el pasado, profundamente enterrada… pero claro, el creía que era Lily… pero lo que él creyese a esas alturas empezaba a importar bien poco.

Extendió los brazos por la suave y fría madera del escritorio y apoyó su frente también en el… se sentía atiborrado e inseguro. Inseguro el!! ¿Inseguro Severus Snape?, pues si, su cabeza ya no daba más y decidió que lo mejor era ir a dormir un par de horas… tal vez en sueños encontrase alguna manera efectiva de poner fin a sus problemas o mejor dicho su problema, el que había tomado la imagen y el nombre de una linda castaña de ojos almendrados.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione había pasado el resto del día con bastante normalidad, tal vez demasiada normalidad… aunque no entendía muy bien porqué, sentía una constante opresión en el pecho, como cuando se sabe que algo falta pero aunque se revise no se logra captar que es lo que es. Pero claro, eso lo atribuyo a la buena cantidad de horas que había perdido en el instante que decidió tomar jugo del despacho de su profesor… ¿pero porqué lo había hecho? Ella no era así.

Después de clases había estado tentada a ir al despacho de Snape por algunas respuestas más, empezando del porqué se encontraba en el despacho del profesor si se suponía que no debía volver hasta dentro de dos días, pero como Harry y Ron le repitieron tantas veces que si llegaba a poner un pie en las mazmorras se enojarían por poner los puntos de Gryffindor en tan serio peligro, desistió.

Mientras cenaban lo miró varias veces pero en una oportunidad unos fríos ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada por varios segundos fijamente y sin una pizca de amigabilidad, por lo que desistió y se tragó lo más rápido que había podido lo que le quedaba.

OoOoOoOoOoO

El fin de semana había pasado rápido y sin contratiempos, el sábado recorrieron Hogsmeade y se surtieron de golosinas y algunos artículos de la tienda de bromas. Aunque desaprobase la mayoría de esas cosas, ya que enturbiaban la calma de la sala común, reconocía que a veces podían resultar bastante graciosas. Aprovechó de escribir a sus padres y de comprar más pergaminos y tinta, ya que como le gustaba escribir bíblias completas en cada tarea que le daban gastaba toneladas de esas dos cosas…

Cuando habían vuelto al castillo había comenzado a nevar, mal que mal estaba comenzando diciembre, así que varios esperaban con ansias la llegada del domingo para salir y jugar afuera.

Durante ese par de días sin embargo, Hermione estuvo algo distraída… no había hablado con Snape desde que le dijo sobre su niñería de tomar algo que no era suyo, y aunque en varias ocasiones coincidieron por los pasillos, ya que ella salía a "patrullar" para asegurarse que los más pequeños no hiciesen tonterías, al parecer el seguía molesto… la evitaba y ni siquiera la miraba de soslayo, lo que ya la empezaba a traer algo decaída. Aunque no le gustara que fuera gruñón y despectivo, aun así prefería que le dijese algo odioso a que la ignorara… la tercera vez en el día que pasó por su lado sin decir ni pío lo vio alejarse ya con declarada pena, sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a retornar a la sala común, después de todo al día siguiente tendría que decirle algo quisiera o no, una porque tenían clases y otra porque debía ir a su despacho por la poción. Con ese pensamiento algo más alegre giró sobre sus talones y tomó el camino hacia la torre Gryffindor.

**Espero no haberlos defraudado!**

**Saludos y gracias por leer!!**


	13. Me ignoras o no?

**Holas!!!**

**He estado leyendo unas historias muy buenas x ahi, la gran mayoria son comicas, asi que si quieren reirse un rato les recomiendo pasar por mis historias favoritas!! Awww no se arrepentiran... o eso creo, deberia pedir permiso para esto? Bueno supongo k publicidad gratis no le va mal a nadie...**

**Ale!: ah... pero si parece que eres una señora hotelera!! Jajaja ah, enserio k eres demasiado buena onda!!!**

**Hestia.Phoenix: adicta?? Jajaja me haces reir tanto con tus mensajes!! Pero se me infla un poquito el pecho... X//X y si!! Yo tambien lo amo!! Me gustaria meterme a la historia y apapacharlo un poco!**

**Diony Black Potter: si Snapecito es un genio!!! Awww me gusto esa frase asi que este cap va para ti!! O.O sigo dedicando!**

**Black fairy: Wa... siento el latigo sobre mi magullada espaldita!!! Eres mala... snif!! Y de españa??? Si una niña me dijo que han tenido hasta -3 grados, ouch!!**

**pottercita26: sip, he llegado a la conclusión de que gran parte de los britanicos son bastante sarcasticos... has visto desde el actors studio?? Y SIPI Alan es genial!! En Dogma!! Awww ya quisiera yo morir para encontrarme semejante angelito! Y en Jaula de Cristal! Ya quisiera ser secuestrada por ese malito!!... tambien me viene a la mente Closet Land! Uf! Ahi si que me salieron sangre de narices muchas veces! XDDD ahora supongo k espero Sweeney Todd donde babeare x2 jajaja... dije k era babosa, no pueden decirme nada... U.U**

**Lupita. Snape: wow! Si... que mala, todavía hago pucheros... Hestia me dijo que los mensajes para las escritoras son importantes y he llegado a encontrarle toda la razon, animan a seguir... jajajaja nah... gracias x darte el tiempo!!**

**hannelore snape: viciosa?? Estoy dandome cuenta que estoy causando contraindicaciones con el fic!! OO**

**Laura: que bien!! Te borro de la lista de las personas que me odian!! Pfff... ya estaba bueno, siempre solo se agregan nombres! Y uno que salga es uno, no?**

**Lupe: eres de mexico, cierto? Porque en mexico ese nombre es tan mega nacional?? Es la virgen? Wow! Perdon... supongo k tendre k añadir nombres a mi lista otra vez... avanzo uno y retrocedo mil UU awww yo amo a Severus!!**

**Ejem... de a poco mi personalidad lunatica va aflorando... lo siento en verdad.**

**Me ignoras o no?**

Después de pasar la mayor parte del sábado pensando cuál seria la mejor manera de alejar a Granger sin ser demasiado obvio llego a varias conclusiones: ella siempre creía que sus comentarios eran dignos de ser escuchados, tendía a pensar que la mayor parte del tiempo tenia razón y que su cargo de prefecta no había hecho más que acentuar un más, si eso era posible, su carácter mandón. Conclusiones: si podía hacer algo para que ella lo volviese a odiar, o comenzara hacerlo, era ignorarla.

De las primeras cosas que le habían ido a la mente estaba el ser aún más odioso y cruel con ella y con todos sus amigos, pero luego recordó que ya era bastante desagradable y al parecer acentuar su mal carácter no bastaría. Y aunque también sopesó la idea de apartarla por completo y terminar el solo la poción también tuvo que reconocer que eso no se vería bien y que de seguro el resto de los estudiantes pensarían que tenia algo a favor de la sabelotodo… eso era aun peor tanto porque era una despreciable Gryffindor y no quería que nadie pensase que beneficiaba a alguno de los altaneros leones y porque la chica podía llevarse la errónea impresión de que le caía bien… eso era lo más peligroso de esa opción.

No, definitivamente ignorarla seria lo mejor… cumpliría su castigo, y luego todo volvería a ser como antes, seria sólo la amiga del idiota de Potter y quizás después de algunos meses podría volver a burlarse de ella un poco. A fines de cuentas nunca había hablado con ella antes, no se moriría por evitarla un tiempo.

Se balanceó un rato en su silla y decidió que lo mejor seria quedarse ahí ese día, necesitaba meditar las cosas… además la gran mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraba paseando en Hogsmeade, así que no había mucha gente que atormentar… por otro lado durante la madrugada había tenido que reunirse con el señor tenebroso, le preocupaba la demora de Draco y también que Scrimgeour se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza… cosas que supuestamente merecían mucha más atención de su parte, sin embargo ahí se encontraba pensando la mejor manera de conseguir que Granger dejase de verlo como algo más que un hosco profesor.

El domingo decidió que necesitaba aire fresco, se había pasado todo el día anterior en su despacho y ni siquiera le habían dado ganas de subir a las comidas… se limitó a pedir a un elfo doméstico que le llevase sus raciones a las mazmorras y había pasado la tarde leyendo y enfrascando unas cuantas vísceras en líquidos de diversos colores. Ese día, sin embargo, quiso dar unas vueltas por ahí, sabia que había nevado así que se le antojó salir a los terrenos y quitar unos cuantos puntos a los estudiantes por reglas que se fuese inventando en el momento, eso siempre le ayudaba a calmar los nervios… además de una innegable satisfacción.

Se topó con ella unas cuantas veces, demasiadas según le pareció… empezaba a pensar que tal vez lo estaba siguiendo, y aunque sabia que lo miraba con expresiones algo melodramáticas hizo gala de toda su arrogancia y la evitaba olímpicamente… al final del día se sentía algo mejor, después de todo no le había costado ningún trabajo, seria mas fácil de lo que él mismo había pensado, ya que ella tampoco parecía lo suficientemente osada para dirigirle la palabra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras esperaba que sus amigos bajaran, ya que los llevaba esperando cerca de diez minutos mientras movía nerviosa el pie derecho, estaba pensando en lo prometedor que se auspiciaba el día… Transformaciones y Aritmancia, dos clases muy interesantes y en la tarde estaría en las mazmorras, sin contar que luego de la cena pasaría un buen rato a solas con la persona que la traía de vuelta hace ya bastante.

Ahora que lo pensaba no había sido sólo cosa de unos días, ahora que analizaba un poco se daba cuenta que en el fondo hacia ya bastante tiempo que sentía una rara atracción hacia ese hombre misterioso y brillante… porque eso si, ella lo admiraba mucho, podría decir que estaba a la par de McGonagall aunque claro le atraía mucho más la personalidad del primero, siempre parecía que estaba un paso antes que sus alumnos y siempre había tenido la capacidad de condensar en unas pocas pero efectivas palabras lo que pretendía decir magistralmente, si hacia mucho ya de eso… era extraño como la admiración había cobrado otro matiz en un periodo de tiempo tan corto, había bastado con un leve toque para que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos… podía sentir aún el choque eléctrico que la había recorrido en tan sólo unos segundos, esa calor tan placentero que la había invadido, sus ojos profundos mirándola con altivez, la inimitable forma en que sus labios se curvaban cuando algo le parecía gracioso o se sentía particularmente satisfecho y su perfume… si eso la cautivaba por completo.

¿Aburrida de esperar? –Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba junto a Ron quien la miraba de una forma extraña y Ginny también se les estaba acercando para bajar todos juntos a desayunar.

Sonriendo despistada trató de poner su habitual cara de seria y bajó con todos las escaleras rezando por dentro el no haber tenido una cara demasiado babosa cuando la encontraron…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Si algo tenía de bueno estar en sexto eso eran las horas libres… según Ron era lo menos que merecían después de un año tan agotador como quinto, y en cierto sentido estaba de acuerdo con él. Ginny se encontraba algo sobrepasada con todos los deberes que le daban los maestros además que reconocía no ayudarla demasiado haciéndole interminables listas de libros que podrían serle útiles para rendir sus MHB así que ahora se encontraba sentada en la sala común buscando algunos datos que le pudiesen ser útiles para una redacción de Astronomía que supuestamente debía tener lista para las cuatro en punto. Mientras su par de amigos se encontraban con Hagrid en búsqueda de abetos para decorar el castillo…

Estaba deseosa de que esa hora llegase ya que empezaría a correr el tiempo de la que llamaba "su tarde perfecta" y ya no hacia ningún esfuerzo para evitar que sus pensamientos divagaran hacia Snape, claro que no… ya era mayor de edad, no podía comportarse como una niña temerosa.

Cuando al fin terminaron de consumirse las horas que faltaban estaba con una sonrisa radiante, caminaban hacia el aula de pociones y aunque sus amigos iban con caras de resignación y preguntándose que quizás qué cosa les haría hacer el "gran murciélago" como ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre llamarle, ella no podía imaginar una mejor manera de acabar la malla del día.

Adelante –escuchó desde el pasillo como la voz grave y con denotado aburrimiento decía desde el interior del salón. A lo que ella tuvo que guardar toda la compostura de la que era capaz para no empujar a la veintena de alumnos que se interponían en su camino… se sentó como siempre al fondo de la sala, aunque inconscientemente había hecho el amago de ocupar el puesto que generalmente era ocupado por Crabbe justo al frente del gran escritorio del profesor. Se rió de si misma unos momentos mientras se sentaba para escuchar las instrucciones del día.

Resultó que debían elaborar la poción de los muertos vivientes, pero cuando Snape hizo algunas preguntas y ella levantó la mano veloz como el rayo para impresionarlo simplemente le hizo una venia… se decepcionó un poco, tal vez una mirada gélida hubiese sido mejor…

Su muestra era perfectamente clara como su libro decía, y había conjurado una bella botella exactamente igual a una que le había gustado especialmente mientras organizaba los antídotos en el despacho de Snape. Pero no consiguió ni que alzara su ceja izquierda… bastante contrariada subió a cenar, Harry se burlaba un poco de ella, ya que andaba algo rabiosa, pero sólo se limitó a soltar un gruñido y prácticamente ahogarse con un poco de tarta de melaza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todavía algo molesta bajaba las escaleras hacia el corredor de las mazmorras, consultaba su reloj cada cinco pasos y acomodaba sus bucles tras las orejas cada ocho, no sabia exactamente qué era lo que la tenia tan nerviosa… simplemente hacer ese recorrido le producía un sentimiento muy extraño.

Cuando llamó a la puerta Snape en persona giró el picaporte, esto la dejó en blanco unos segundos… por lo general no se daba tal molestia y la abría con un movimiento de la varilla.

_De seguro habrá estado paseando por el despacho cuando llamé_ –se dijo para darle una explicación a lo que había pasado.

Las cosas no fueron tan bien como ella lo había pensado, el hombre le dijo escuetamente que subiese el caldero a la torre número seis y que luego de revolverlo durante dos horas con recesos de cinco minutos cada vez, debía dejarla reposar a fuego lento.

No esperará que la acompañe Granger… -le dijo mientras ojeaba un gran libro con bastante interés al notar que ella lo miraba con el caldero flotando ante sí, esperando al parecer que se pusiese de pie- ¿quiere acaso que vigile si es capaz de seguir un par de instrucciones tan básicas? Hasta Longbottom seria capaz de hacer eso solo… al menos eso creo. –siguió sin poder contener su maldito sentido del humor! Justo cuando estaba pasando por el marco de la puerta le dijo que antes del amanecer debía subir a buscarlo, ella le asintió evidentemente contrariada y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba sentada frente a la chimenea… Ginny se había dado por vencida hacia sólo unos minutos y estaba sola ahora, mirando las llamas danzar con un ritmo único y espontáneo. Luego de alrededor de una hora de interrogatorio con varios chantajes emocionales de por medio…

Ya faltaba una semana para navidad y se sentía tan mal como si le hubiesen dicho que no se celebraría ese año. Sostenía entre su mano una carta que le enviaron sus padres en la que le aconsejaban pasar la navidad en el castillo o en la casa de Ron porque estaban remodelando todo. Esa había sido su esperanza durante algunos días, irse a Londres donde estaría lejos de todo y junto a sus padres que quizás lograrían hacerla olvidar las últimas semanas.

No había sido nada agradable su vida desde ese lunes que había esperado tan ansiosa, Snape le había dirigido la palabra tan pocas veces y con casi monosílabos únicamente que creía poder recordarlos a la perfección: adelante, a las nueve, revuelva, agregue esto, corte rápido, camine, diez puntos menos, Granger y buenas noches… era todo lo que podía recordar en casi tres semanas de haberlo visto prácticamente a diario en su despacho después de clases… era absolutamente inconcebible esa actitud… incluso había cometido algunos errores apropósito pero lo único que había conseguido era la antepenúltima frase de las que recordaba.

Al principio se había molestado y andaba rabiosa con todo el mundo, tanto así que en varias oportunidades Ron la había mirado perplejo mientras descontaba puntos a alumnos de Slytherin sin demasiados motivos, siendo por primera vez absolutamente déspota en el ejercicio del cargo de prefecta.

Pero realmente no le importaba… hace unos días había pasado de la fase triste a la melancólica, recordando cada conversación o acercamiento con ese hombre de piel pálida y cabellos oscuros… la primera vez que sintió el calor de su mano al sujetarla esa noche en su oficina, cuando puso el candelabro sobre la estantería y sintió su aroma por primera vez, la dichosa vez en que se había apoyado en él cuando resbaló tratando de buscar uno de los ingredientes del Veritaserum y aunque le había costado diez puntos a Gryffindor, pues pensaba que bien lo valían, también recordaba sus sueños… últimamente siempre tenia el mismo: se encontraba en las mazmorras con la habitación en penumbra y sin decir palabra sentía unos suaves y finos labios sobre los suyos.

Había decidido que no quería dormir esa noche… ya no quería soñar con él con el otra vez, ya quería que se le pasara pronto esa "condición", ya que por lo visto había decidido que era una especie de enfermedad. Se volvió a acomodar en la butaca, Ron había estado muy bueno con ella ese último tiempo… por supuesto sus amigos habían percibido su cambio de actitud así que ambos trataban de darle la menos cantidad de disgustos posibles, lo que incluía estar más atentos durante la clase. Hacia algunos días junto en su etapa melancólica también estaba incluida la añoranza de la relativa tranquilidad que le producía querer a ese loco pelirrojo nada comparado a la angustia que le oprimía el pecho en ese preciso momento, pero ya se había sermoneado a si misma demasiadas veces sobre el tema para empezar de nuevo…

Miró su reloj, ya eran pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada y nevaba copiosamente afuera, debía hacer un frío terrible en la azotea de la torre… tenia que subir cerca de las cinco de la mañana para agregar el último ingrediente, luego de eso la poción debía reposar hasta que la luna llena llegase a su fin… suspiró, ya no sabia cuantos suspiros había lanzado esa noche, de hecho los ataques de suspiros también se habían vuelto habituales.

Acaricio un poco a Crookshanks, quien estaba profundamente dormido sobre su regazo... le daba una pena terrible tener que moverlo pero todavía tenia que subir por su túnica de invierno y lavarse un poco la cara para quitarse el sueño que tardíamente comenzaba a invadirla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tiritaba un poco mientras avanzaba por los corredores, a medida que subía el aire se hacia más y más frío... para cuando abrió la pesada puerta de madera de la azotea de la torre número seis de fentón el frío aire que corría la recibió con casi una cachetada sobre el rostro. El poco color que aún había tenido su cara se había ido y sus labios comenzaban a volverse un poco más violetas... en una de las esquinas reposaba el caldero protegido por un hechizo protector que Snape le había pedido que hiciera alrededor de la poción para evitar que la nieve se infiltrara en la pócima... murmurando el contrahechizo agregó rápidamente las tres gotas de sangre de dragón, el último ingrediente, el más importante. Después de eso revolvió cinco veces en ambas direcciones de la aguja del reloj y espero... debía reposar durante tres cuartos de hora antes de entrarla, si bien su primera reacción había sido la de retornar dentro del castillo algo le impidió partir, sintió una necesidad increíble de permanecer en ese mismo lugar, así que conjuro un poco de fuego dentro de un recipiente de cristal y se apoyó junto a la pared de piedra mientras copos de nieve iban quedando atrapados en su rebelde cabello... estaba pensando, en demasiadas cosas que se le enredaban en la mente y al final se volvían todas una, o uno para ser sincera...

No fue hasta que una sombra le tapó la luz gris de la noche que levantó la vista, se había quedado algo petrificada con el frío y le costaba un poco mover las articulaciones, por lo que su cuello quedó resentido ante el brusco movimiento que hizo para alzar el rostro... agradecía que al parecer su voz también se hubiese congelado ya que de lo contrario un gemido hubiese escapado de sus labios.

¿Qué demonios pretende Granger¿Morir de hipotermia acaso? –le estaba lanzando una mirada dura, con evidente enfado mientras se inclinaba a su lado y trataba de levantarla- esta completamente helada... ¿en qué estaba pensando? La llevaré de inmediato a la enfermería¿hace esto siempre o sólo ahora le han bajado estas actitudes suicidas?

Ahora trataba con todas sus energías de decirle algo, pero simplemente nada salía de su garganta... de pura impotencia sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse por densas capas de agua que pronto se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

_¿Y a el qué le importa? No ha pretendido que no existo? Supongo que estará feliz de deshacerse finalmente de la molesta sabelotodo... _–ella también lo miró furiosa, al parecer había retornado a la etapa uno de su "virus".

No sea tonta Granger... ¿como puede siquiera pensar que yo quiero que algo malo le pase? –apenas dijo esto su rostro se desdibujo... _¿ese había sido el?_

Carraspeó y desvió la vista hacia otro lugar, había resistido tanto y ahora en sólo un segundo estaba retrocediendo todo lo avanzado... ignorar a Granger se había vuelto mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba y necesitó concentrarse al máximo cuando se encontraba con ella para no caer en la tentación de "aparentemente" tomarle atención... y es que el pretender ignorarla le había traído consecuencias que no contempló: tuvo que estar atento de lo que decía o hacia cuando estaba con ella, así como estar alerta de todos sus movimientos... el resultado era que ahora conocía a esa chica mucho más que si se hubiese obligado a prestarle atención, porque ahí hubiese querido evitarla... ah... muy complicado de explicar, incluso a si mismo, el caso es que ahora podía enumerar y visualizar cada uno de sus gestos, sabia que cuando se enojaba apretaba los labios y los movía un poco hacia la izquierda, o cuando estaba triste deslizaba casi imperceptiblemente su labio inferior sobre el superior, cuando se ponía nerviosa acomodaba su cabello por detrás de las orejas a cada segundo, si estaba impaciente se rascaba la mejilla mientras ponía los ojos blancos una y mil veces... tantos pequeños detalles que aunque trataba de hacer olvidarlos a su adolorida cabeza, simplemente le resultaba una tarea imposible.

Tengo frío... –su voz sonó lejana y casi inaudible, pero aún así Snape volvió a mirarla y posó una de sus manos sobre su rostro.

Su piel esta muy helada señorita Granger... la poción debe reposar veinte minutos más, creo que la acompañaré a la enfermería y volveré a buscar el caldero –mientras le decía esto se sacó su larga túnica negra y se la pasaba por los hombros envolviéndola por completo, llegándole a cada rincón de su cerebro ese inconfundible aroma...

Bajaron las escaleras y recorrieron los corredores que los separaban del ala de enfermería, Hermione tenia la mente en blanco, se sentía incapaz de pensar en nada... sus pasos resonaban con eco por todas partes ya hasta el sonido de su respiración le perforaba los tímpanos.

Madame Pomfrey, lamento molestarla tan tarde... la señorita Granger ha estado expuesta a la intemperie durante algunos minutos y necesita de sus cuidados –dijo suavemente mientras acercaba la chica al orificio de la puerta.

Era una suerte que la señora Pomfrey no fuese entrometida... no le hizo ninguna pregunta, ni siquiera hizo más que lanzarle una mirada algo extraña cuando le quitó la capa de Snape para acostarla en la camilla y darle una poción humeante que la hizo sentir mucho mejor, y aunque no supo si también era un efecto de esta o simplemente se debía a su falta de sueño tardó sólo unos momentos en caer profundamente dormida.

**Espero les haya gustado!!**

**Y gracias x leer!!**

**Y ahora tambien sere despota y exijo un mensaje!!!! Jajajajajaja (lease como yo sobandose las manos con una linterna debajo de mi cara... esperen, tengo las manos ocupadas... demonios!! Todo el efecto se arruino...**

**Y no, no sere tan friki, dejen mensajes solo si quieren... mi jodida buena voluntad como siempre... ****otra cosa, ale! Es tu culpa creo k estoy practicando para la semana cervecera de Valdivia...**


	14. ¿Qué esta pasando?

**Holas!! Parece k tendré que amenazarlos mas seguido! Jajajaja, gracias a todos por darse un tiempito y dejarme su opinión… y menos mal que hasta ahora son todos muy buena onda! (aparte de una que otra que me ha amenazado por ahí) :P**

**Black fairy: que montonazo de flores me has tirado!! Jajaja yo creo k es solo para que actualice pronto no mas!! XD nah… muchas gracias por tus siempre lindas palabras!**

**Lina Snape: gracias x tu mensaje!! Ay si.. Lily es mi puerta de entrada, y es que ella representa el corazón de Severus para mi al menos, espero te guste!!**

**Kalli: en serio revisas a diario?? ToT llorare!! Mil gracias x leer obvio!**

**Lupita. Snape: oye, has dejado de ser mala ya?? Jajaja guau.. bueno pss que te digo, YO ME UNO AL CLUB DE QUIERO CAMBIARME A HOGWARTS!! Solo para que me tape con su capita… awwww, soñar es gratis dicen… U.U**

**Lilianarez: que mega-gran-mensaje!! Me encanto!! Ahhhh una frase en el capi de hoy la saque de lo que me escribiste, es que me mate de risa cuando lei!! Ay si te nombro la socia nº 3 de "queremos envolvernos en tu capita Sev" jajajaj. Mil gracias x todas tus palabras!!**

**Diony Black Potter: sip, sevy puede ser un príncipe cuando quiere, no? Lo malo es que después se acuerda que es maloooo jajjaa me encanta el, en serio que lo adoro igual que tu!**

**panxitasnape1: apss pues claro!! Envíame un mensaje privado o en algún rewiew? Jaja ni se bien como se llaman y me das tu correo ahí veremos quien raya mas la papa, te tinca?? Jajaja**

**Hestia.Phoenix: tengo que decir que te adoro!! Eres tan… em… como decirlo?? Jajaja tu, dejémoslo ahí! Me encanto tu PM jaja aunque estaba medio pilla cuando lo vi al principio, en serio que tu eres mi mas fiel lectora de todo el mundo!! Creo que el día que no vea un mensaje tuyo ahí si me deprimo… ves que me has acostumbrado?? Y huele a peligro la cosa… yo también lo creo.**

**hannelore snape: jajaja aunque tu mamá andaba con látigo y todo me has dejado un saludo!!? Y es vos sos la linda nena… jajja así es cierto?? Dime que eso salio argentino porfa!! Espero que te haya gustado!**

**GaticaMalfoyB19: si, un delicioso y cremoso chocolatito con almendras y… ejem! Hay que guardar la compostura! XD y sip apurate mira que me he quedado en ascuas… la luna buffy se ve re entrete!**

**LatexoHPo: guau!! En el caribe la muy… jajaja yo aquí friéndome para variar!! Y te hice hiperventilar!! Jajaja me matas, si tal vez soy mala… por eso amenace con mi horrible imagen saltando sobre sus camas a media noche! Jajaja, ojala lo hayas pasado bien!!**

**CRISPI: si se!!!! Awwww, como le decía a pottercita26, el capi pasado creo que babeare mas que nunca!! Y es que uno: esta el mas que sexy Alan Rickman, dos: Johnny Deep… siempre capaz de hacerme sangrar la nariz y tres: toda la estética y magia de Tim Burton!! Necesitare varios baldes para esa función… si, y Helena Bonham Carter también es una gran actriz, aunque por desgracia he visto casi solo papeles donde hace de loca!! Jajaj en fin, gracias! Mira que si no hubiese sabido me habrías evitado desconocer semejante estreno!!**

**¿Qué esta pasando?**

Hermione estaba apaciblemente dormida sobre la cama de la enfermería… sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su rostro reflejaba claramente la calma que la embargaba, esto era lo que había calmado a los dos jóvenes que esperaban desde hace ya casi dos horas el momento en que despertara. Cuando la profesora McGonagall les había llamado a su despacho para hacerles saber el porqué de la falta a clases de su amiga no pudieron evitar caer en un momentáneo estado de pánico, y es que sus peores recuerdos de cuando había sido petrificada los golpeó como un mazazo en la cabeza… sin embargo la profesora había podido retenerlos, antes que saliesen corriendo hacia la enfermería, lo suficiente como para decirles que la chica había estado demasiado tiempo a la intemperie y que por eso había presentado principios de hipotermia, pero que ahora se encontraba perfectamente… sólo estaba dormida y recuperando fuerzas.

¿Se pondrá bien, cierto? –Harry tenía los puños fuertemente apretados mientras trataba de escrutar el rostro de la maestra.

Claro que si Potter, ahora vayan a la clase del profesor Flitwick y denle esta autorización que explicará su retraso –les dijo severamente mientras les extendía un trozo de pergamino enrollado tubularmente- y podrán visitar a la señorita Granger antes de cenar! –agregó elevando la voz por sobre las protestas de sus alumnos.

De eso ya casi cuatro horas… Ron había paseado tanto entre las camillas que Harry pensó que pronto abriría surcos entre ellas, mientras que a él ya le dolía un poco el cuerpo sentado en esos bancos incómodos que estaban reservados para los conocidos de los pacientes…

Creo que deberíamos llamar a la señora Pomfrey, se esta demorando demasiado… ¿y si algo anda mal? –soltó el pelirrojo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su amigo y observaba con preocupación a la joven.

No, debe estar bien… además acuérdate lo poco que ha dormido estas ultimas semanas, seguro que por eso también se ha demorado un poco más en despertar –trató de clamarlo Harry mientras miraba su reloj.

¿Y viste de quién es esa capa? Estoy seguro que es la de ese loco de Snape! –dijo parándose una vez más y tomando con la punta de los dedos, como si fuese contagiosa, una larga y sedosa túnica que había estado a los pies de la cama- apuesto a que es su culpa que Hermione haya estado afuera y casi se muera! Seguro tuvo que salir otra vez por esa estúpida poción!

El moreno había tratado de callarlo, la enfermera no era alguien demasiado tolerante y si algo le molestaba era que los alumnos violasen la quietud de su lugar de trabajo, pero definitivamente era muy tarde, para cuando Ron vio los aleteos del chico madame Pomfrey ya estaba a dos pasos suyos y comenzaba a espantarlos como si fuesen desagradables moscas.

Perfecto Ron! –le dijo airado lanzándole una dura mirada a través de sus ojos verde esmeralda- ahora tendremos que esperar afuera…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Se removió un poco entre las sábanas… creyó escuchar la voz de sus amigos en la lejanía y de pronto recordó. Se encontraba en la enfermería… abrió los ojos con violencia, cosa que la marió un tanto, los volvió a cerrar y estuvo unos instantes así, aunque la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas… así que en verdad Snape la había encontrado al borde de hacerse un cubito de hielo, como decía Ron, al menos ya no lo vería hasta dentro de varios días… partiría a la madriguera la mañana siguiente.

Se incorporó un poco y quedó sentada sobre la cama, la verdad, se sentía considerablemente mejor… esa poción que le había dado la señora Pomfrey le había devuelto el sueño perdido y con él las energías que hacia tanto la habían abandonado. Decidió que estaba lo suficientemente sana como para levantarse y así lo hizo, pero cuando estaba anudándose los zapatos la enfermera salio de su oficina y la obligo a tomar un poco más de medicina y no la dejo ir sino hasta revisarla completa.

Espere! –escuchó la pastosa voz que la llamaba- esto seguramente es del profesor Snape –le dijo mientras le extendía la elegante túnica negra que Ron había dejado tirada en la cama de al lado.

Eh… ¿debería llevársela cierto? –contestó azorada mientras extendía el brazo.

La mujer no le contestó, se fue rengueando hasta su despacho, aunque alcanzó a escuchar palabras sueltas que sonaron bastante a niños desconsiderados…

Hermione cerró las puerta tras de sí absolutamente sedienta… había tenido la boca abierta hasta mas no poder un buen rato así que estaba deseosa de tomar un buen trago de jugo de calabaza. Por lo que le comentó mientras se lavaba la cara, ya era bastante tarde… había pasado el día durmiendo y se había perdido todas las clases, dio un suspiro y miró la prenda delicadamente doblada en su antebrazo.

Hey!! Al fin! –dijo una voz conocida mientras le daba un tímido abrazo.

Vaya! Pensé que los encontraría en la sala común –respondió ella mientras Harry se acercaba y la abrazaba ahora.

Nos tuviste preocupados –le dijo mientras empezaban la marcha- la señora Pomfrey nos había dicho que despertarías a eso de las cinco…

Bueno, saben que no me había sentido muy bien este último tiempo, así que supongo que por eso dormí de más… pero ya me siento perfecta! –agregó algo exageradamente al percibir el rostro de preocupación en sus rostros.

Que bien! Mira que mis tripas están rugiendo tanto que creo formaran una orquesta… -se quejó el pelirrojo mientas se agarraba el estomago con las manos.

Si, en verdad yo también me comería un hipogrifo ahora –lo secundó Harry mientras aceleraban el paso, la cena había empezado hacia unos diez minutos.

Em… yo los alcanzo allá –le dijo la chica doblando por un corredor lateral.

Pero que… -gruño Ron mientras retrocedía un doloso par de pasos.

Tengo que ir a dejar esto a la sala común! Si se mancha Snape me hará trizas!! –les gritó mientras empezaba a correr, ella también estaba famélica, pero no se podía arriesgar a que sus amigos (uno con pecas para ser honestos) salpicara con comida la delicada tela que colgaba bajo su brazo.

Antes de dejarla delicadamente sobre su cama adoselada se la acercó al rostro… no podía creer su suerte, tantas veces que había visto esa túnica ondear con elegancia tras ese hombre alto y enigmático casi hipnotizándola con su movimiento tan particular y ahora… la había cubierto con ella y aún era perceptible la fragancia que la envolvía, cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba profundas bocanadas, pero recordó que la estaban esperando abajo y no quería dar mas motivos a sus amigos de preocupación. Corrió las cortinas y la dejo ahí, fuera de la vista de cualquier ojo chismoso que pudiese pasar por ahí… (bueno Parvaty y Lavander), y bajó a toda prisa hasta encontrarse ante dos enormes puertas de roble.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pero… -estaba al borde de un ataque, aunque no había definido si era de rabia o pena. Había tratado de llevarle a Snape su túnica a las mazmorras, sin embargo sus amigos, incluyendo a varios entrometidos) le decían que no saliera… para ser franca si hacia mucho frío y hasta Filch maldecía por los corredores las abruptas bajas temperaturas que inundaban el castillo más allá de las nueve de la noche, pero si no iba ese día no tendría oportunidad sino hasta de vuelta de las vacaciones… eran tres largas semanas!! Además tenia unas ganas incontrolables de hablar con el profesor, ya que si es verdad no recordaba demasiado lo que había pasado en la torre, si tenia vivo el recuerdo de un calor estremecedor inundando desde su mejilla todo su cuerpo… frases inconexas pero cálidas hacían eco en sus recuerdos y le advertían que algo había cambiado, que el había dejado de ignorarla… cerró los ojos y distinguió un par de túneles negros que la miraba fijamente pero ya sin frialdad o crueldad, no en ellos había algo más ahora… algo que quería averiguar.

Harry aprovechó la repentina baja en las defensas de su amiga para conducirla cerca de la chimenea y sentarla en un de las mejores butacas (cosa de la que se encargo Ron, quien había correteado sin miramientos a un ahora molesto grupo de primero, los que iban mascullando hacia una de las mesas laterales para seguir su platica).

No, tengo que ir a dejar esto… por favor, volveré en seguida –dijo haciendo su último intento mientras miraba suplicante a uno y a otro.

No, te quedaras aquí… si quieres puedo bajar yo a las mazmorras –le dijo el pelirrojo mortalmente serio.

No, debo ir yo –dijo la chica comenzando a molestarse otra vez- si el no me hubiese encontrado tal vez estaría peor… debo agradecerle.

¿Agradecerle¿Agradecerle a ese loco que te obligue a madrugar a diario para que le des un par de vueltas a una estúpida poción? Por su culpa fuiste a dar a la enfermería –sus ojos azules resplandecieron de indignación mientras se giraba hacia su amigo en búsqueda de apoyo.

Tiene razón, yo creo que podemos ir nosotros o sino pues trata de encontrarlo mañana antes de partir –le dijo antes de que empezara a protestar, ya que había juntado el seño mientras abría la boca para replicar- ya que parece ser importante para ti…

Esta bien, trataré de verlo mañana, pero no habrá mucho tiempo espero topármelo por algún corredor –se resignó a que de cierto modo los hicos tenían razón, madame Pomfrey le había dicho que aun estaba convaleciente, así que prefirió no dar más problemas y subir a su cuarto acompañada por Ginny.

Hicieron juntas su baúl, los últimos días había estado tan mal anímicamente que ni siquiera de eso se había preocupado, aunque con la ayuda de la colorina había terminado de guardar todo lo necesario bastante rápido… eran sólo tres semanas, así que sólo empacó lo indispensable. De hecho la convenció de dejar atrás todos los libros de texto, repitiéndole varias veces que serian días especiales así que ni se le ocurriera encerrarse sola a leer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Me volví demente acaso? –paseaba por su despacho luego de esa terriblemente enorme metida de pata que se había pegado hacia solo un par de horas- no se cuál de los dos esta más loco… Granger tratando de matarse o yo haciendo de héroe¿Por qué carajo le di mi capa? Supongo que nos hubiésemos demorado poco en llegar a la enfermería, Granger pudo haber aguantado como estaba, pero… de todas formas estaba muy helada¿Pomfrey me hubiese regañado viéndome con mi abrigadora túnica estando ella azul? Tal vez si… pero de todas formas me comporté como un cretino¿Qué me importa si le pasa algo¿Por qué le dije que no quería verla mal? Creo que estoy empezando a tener secuelas de tan pocas horas de sueño… tal vez la presión, si eso tal vez, estoy estresado y me comporto como un idiota a la menor oportunidad –se pasó una mano por el cabello, pero decidió que ya era hora de bajar al gran salón… se puso otra de sus capas de invierno casi igual a la que había dejado estúpidamente olvidada en el cuarto piso del castillo- debí quitársela en cuanto pasó por esa puerta! Aunque la verdad quería salir de ahí lo antes posible… ¿Por qué usa tanta loción? Casi vomito con ese olor tan… floral –hizo una mueca de desdén mientras comenzaba a subir hacia el vestíbulo- seguro dejará mi pobre túnica impregnada con ese olor tan… femenino.

Pasó el resto del día bastante mosqueado por varias razones: su túnica preferida estaba en la enfermería e ir por ella lo arriesgaba a encontrarse a solas con Granger después de que su lengua fuese más rápida que su cerebro… y eso se suponía que no le pasaba jamás, en fin, también estaba molesto porque se le habían quedado su pluma favorita y una pelotita de goma que Dumbledore le había regalado, un cachivache muggle del cual tendrían que arrancarle cada una de las uñas de los pies antes que admitir que le encantaba… ya que como le había dicho el director al entregársela cumplía la función de relajarlo y botar la rabia contenida, si, le gustaba esa pelotita… y también porque se sentía bastante responsable de lo que le había pasado a la chica, en el fondo estaba muy conciente de su cambio de ánimo las últimas semanas y conociendo lo que sentía por él, se sabia en parte, solo en parte, culpable de su baja de animo.

Ya lo había confirmado hacia sólo unos cuantos días atrás, ella realmente sentía algo por él… como al principio no se había tragado del todo su escape de honestidad antes de beber la poción para olvidar había tratado de penetrar su mente en cada ocasión que pudiera, sólo unos segundos… pero lo suficiente como para comprobar alguna que otra cosa.

Todo esto va de mal en peor… -tomó su desayuno sin muchas ganas, y también su almuerzo… aunque pensaba que vería a la joven durante la tarde McGonagall se encargó de enrostrarle el hecho de que su alumna estrella siguiera en la enfermería tratando de recuperarse después del absurdo castigo que le había dado.

¿Cómo puedes Severus?!! Es sólo una jovencita y tu la haces madrugar a diario exponiéndose a tan bajas temperaturas! –estaba tan furiosa que sus labios estaban blancos de tan apretados que los tenia.

Eso no vino mas que a hacer más miserable su último día de clases, ese era su último consuelo… al menos no tendría que leer las bobadas de Lovegood o aguantar los lloriqueos de Longbottom. Esas semanas las usaría para pensar el curso que tomarían las cosas, claro, si tenía suficiente tiempo, ya que las charlas con Dumbledore se volvían cada vez más intrincadas y agotadoras, al tiempo de que Voldemort también lo volvía loco con sus maquinaciones y planes de ataque.

Sólo al final del día la vio un par de minutos. Cuando ya la gran mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraba cenando distinguió una figura delgada y con una abundante melena castaña flanqueada por los dos mequetrefes de siempre, pero como no se sentía del todo listo para enfrentarla prefirió desaparecer por su querida puerta lateral… siempre le había servido en momentos como ese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione! Los carruajes partirán en cualquier momento!! –Ginny la tironeaba de la túnica mientras ella se estiraba lo más posible para verlo entre la multitud.

Finalmente aceptó la verdad, tenía la túnica negra primorosamente doblada apretada contra el pecho y lanzaba uno que otro suspiro de vez en cuando. Estaba sentada entre Ron y Luna y al frente de ellos se encontraban Neville, Harry y Ginny, los que reían animadamente planeando las vacaciones.

Puedes mandársela por lechuza –le dijo el de lentes mirándola de frente- te prestaré a Hedwig, pero ya deja de poner esa cara…

Ja! –rió de pronto Ron- de seguro estas así porque sabes que es la única que tiene¿Alguno ha visto a Snape alguna vez con otra cosa? –todos rieron y aunque trató de curvar los labios no apareció nada más que una mueca horrible en su rostro, la que no tenia mucho que envidiar a las que hacia el dueño de la prenda que aún sostenía sobre el regazo y a la que acariciaba tiernamente de forma inconsciente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al llegar a la madriguera todos sonrieron… la casa estaba hermosa, se notaba que la señora Weasley y Fleur se habían esforzado por dejarla despampanante, de todas partes colgaban guirnaldas y ramitas de muérdago, en las que los padres de Ron se detenían a cada instante a darse un abrazo o un fugaz beso en los labios, además de las pequeñas hadas que revoloteaban entorno al abeto y a algunos adornos.

Todos estaban muy contentos y cada oportunidad se volvía una fiesta, de alguna manera todos sabían que debían aprovechar al máximo esos momentos… tenían plena certeza que tiempos muy difíciles se avecinaban y aunque trataban de sacar esas sombras de su mente en esos momentos, no podían evitar pensar en ese tipo de cosas mientras reían o sentían la tibieza de ese hogar tan calido.

Harry estaba algo más triste también, después de todo los últimos recuerdos que tenia de Sirius eran precisamente de esas fechas… algunas veces podía oírlo cantar villancicos a todo pulmón mientras se enredaba de pies a cabeza en largas tiras de cintas y guirnaldas, lo extrañaba tanto que ni siquiera el era capaz de cuantificar el daño que le había producido su tan prematura perdida.

Cuando faltaban tres días para la noche buena decidieron que seria bueno ir al callejón Diagon para aprovisionarse, ya ahí se dividieron en grupos acordando las dos del a tarde como hora de encuentro frente al Caldero Chorreante.

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaron juntos buscando regalos y trataban de ocultar lo mejor posible los que iban dirigidos entre ellos, por lo que le dio la oportunidad a la chica de encontrar algo lindo y sobrio que darle a cierto hombre de ojos negros… creía que era lo más correcto, uno porque la había ayudado en la azotea de la torre, dos porque aún su túnica estaba bajo su almohada en la habitación de Ginny y tres porque simplemente quería darle algo.

Recorrió varios puestos y finalmente encontró algo que le pareció adecuado. En la vitrina de la tienda de artículos de oficina vio una elegante pluma de fénix completamente negra que venia junto a un tintero del mismo color también muy elegante y alargado. Escogió un hermoso verde esmeralda para la tinta y pago diez galleons por su compra, eligiendo también un lindo listón plateado con el que envolver la delicada cajita que guardaba su regalo.

Con una tremenda sonrisa en el rostro acompaño a sus amigos a reabastecerse de unas cuantas cosas a la tienda de bromas y a las pocas horas se encontraba sentada en un mullido sillón en la sala de la madriguera con una humeante taza de chocolate caliente y hablando de lo más contenta con Ginny y la señora Weasley.

Al otro día a primera hora le pidió al moreno que le prestara su lechuza y después de atarle con cuidado un paquete algo grande pero no demasiado pesado la dirigió a la ventana y la vio perderse en el horizonte. Justo cuando volvía al dormitorio palideció un poco… como había tenido que lavar la túnica del profesor, ya que la había arrastrado por medio castillo y toda la parte de abajo estaba llena de barro por la nieve y la tierra que había recibido, se vio en la obligación de buscar en los bolsillos de esta. Pasó bastante rato riéndose de la pelotita anti-estrés que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos interiores, aunque igual le pareció tierno que tratase de botar su furia en otras cosas aparte de sus pobres compañeros de casa… también había una linda pluma negra algo desgastada, de hecho eso le había dado la idea de que lo mejor seria darle algo así, por lo que se sintió por completo conforme con su compra.

Sus peores temores se volvieron realidad en cuanto abrió la puerta del dormitorio… ahí, sobre su mesita de noche descansaban inocentemente las posesiones de Snape.

Supongo que ya tengo otra razón para ir a verlo en cuanto llegue… se sonrió a si misma a través del espejo que su amiga tenia en un rincón de la pared. Lejos de sentirse mal ahora que lo pensaba bien, prefería habérselos quedado. Jugó con la pelotita bastante rato y pensó que aunque la retase un poco, al menos les daría de que hablar durante un tiempo… ni siquiera Snape podía ignorarla después de dejar de rehenes dos de sus cosas personales¿cierto?

**Eh… fin… jajaja**

**No sabia muy bien como cerrarlo… ya que lo que viene es un capitulo entero y ahí si no podría cortar… creo que tendré que amenazar mas seguido… hmmmm bueno creo que siempre podré contar con que la aparentemente igual de chalada que yo Hestia me deje su opinión!**

**En fin, gracias a todos los que se tomaron un tiempo, de me imagino sus ocupadísimos días, para decirme como van las cosas… juro que feliz acepto sus sugerencias… sobre algo que podría pasar y eso. Recuerden que mis neuronas están medio fritas!!**

**Saludos!! Gracias por leer!!**


	15. Correo

**Holas!! Siento la demora pero he salido estos días… es increíble lo burocrático que es Chile, he estado dando tumbos con una amiga que pronto viaja a España… de aquí para allá haciendo tramites!! Una pesadilla, más con el odioso sol golpeándonos la nuca todo el día!!!**

**Hestia.Phoenix: ahhh, claro que ese hombre de profundos ojos negros se merece todo el saco de papa noel:D bueno pues no me deprimo entonces! Y si revisas veras que arregle el error! Mil gracias por decirme! Aunque reviso igual se me pasan cosas…**

**Kalli: a sip, trato de que sean ellos porque no estaria escribiendo sobre mi personaje favorito si lo cambiara por completo! Y yo lo adoro pesado y todo!! Que bueno que te este gustando!**

**CRISPI: pues yo tampoco lo se muy bien… aunque no hubo mucha accion la verdad tambien me gusto escribirlo, y lo de la pelotita pues, no pude contenerme!! Siempre pense que Severus necesitaba una… **

**Laura: chutas, espero que ningun problema serio… y pues ya te saque!! ;D gracias por tu saludo!**

**Iory: que rico que te gusto!!! Y yo tambien lo imagino con la pelotita dentro de la tunica jugando con ella mientras martiriza al mundo!!**

**mrs. Snape: sip, los dos pensandose mucho!! Me encanta que te encante! XD ojala sigas leyendo!!**

**Black fairy: X//X uhhh gracias x las nuevas flores jajajaja, ay! Yo tambien quiero una pelotita!! A veces necesito de una para no acriminarme con alguna gente!!**

**Sindzero: jajajaj locura y/o descenfreno?? Jajaja que risa!! Y claro que espero tus opiniones y/o aportes! XP y si, el calor es algo para lo que no tengo mucha tolerancia!!**

**Diony Black Potter: ****en serio te enrede?? Mira ella mando la tunica y lo que compro! XD garcias x el saludos como siempre!**

**hannelore snape: jajaja todavía me mato de risa, si ya se viene Viña el prox. Mes… te gusta alguno de los invitados? "**_es mas fácil que Snape me invite a comer una mariscada y a bailar regueton al ritmo de Wisin y Yandel a que mis padres me permitan poner mis piecitos por ahí" _**awwww mori con eso:D y uno: nada puede devolvernos a la realidad mientras nuestra mente esta en las mazmorras, dos: severus sera mi amor platonico siempre… no hay que estar loca para eso… aunque ya ves k estoy medio fallada asi que…, tres: espero que lo de ciega no sea por Alan… digo, que mujer heterosexual podria resistirse? Yo no al menos… vi otra vez Closet Land, creeme si quieres quedar deshidratada vela. **

**Correo **

Estaba deambulando por el castillo… simplemente le habían dado ganas de pasear por ahí, afuera, tratando de mantener su mente ocupada, intentando recuperar la calma, rogándole a su cerebro que volviese a funcionar como antes e implorando con todo su ser retornar a su habitual impermeabilidad hacia el resto del mundo… lo que incluía a cierta sabelotodo de ojos almendrados que insistía en colarse sin previo aviso en sus pensamientos.

_Sev… ¿alguna vez te ha gustado alguien? –habían pasado casi una hora en completo silencio, el joven de cabello largo y negro había estado revisando sus anotaciones en su desgastado libro de pociones tratando de entender el porqué no resultaba del todo su idea para acelerar la preparación del filtro de los muertos en vida. Se quedó un momento en silencio mientras se decía una y otra vez que seguro había escuchado mal._

_¿Y? ¿No vas a contestarme? –lo presionó la chica mientras se volteaba hacia él y lo miraba con intensidad a sus profundos ojos negros, haciendo que un leve tinte rosa coloreara las mejillas del chico._

_Eh… ¿a qué te refieres? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para ganar un poco de tiempo y tratar de desviar el tema de conversación. Últimamente su amiga lo interrogaba bastante sobre ese tipo de cosas._

_Bueno Sev, no lo sé… que alguien te parece lindo, que cuando lo ves se te aprieta el estómago y sientes calor de repente, que tienes necesidad de verlo aunque sea una vez al día, porque sino te pones histérico… que piensas en esa persona especial todo el tiempo y rememoras todas las conversaciones y acercamientos que han tenido y… -definitivamente se había emocionado y ahora hablaba sin parar como siempre que un tema le parecía interesante._

_Ya, ya!! Creo que te entiendo –le dijo el joven aleteando un poco con los brazos para detener a la pelirroja en su intrincado monólogo._

_De acuerdo! Me callo… -le respondió algo avergonzada mientras acomodaba su brillante cabello distraídamente tras las orejas y volvía la vista hacia el lago- ¿y has sentido algo así? –contraatacó después de esperar lo que le pareció un tiempo razonable._

_Lily!! –soltó él a su pesar con una sonrisa entre los labios- de acuerdo… -agregó entornando los ojos ante las renovadas protestas de la chica- aunque la verdad creo te vas a desilusionar, porque que yo recuerde no me he sentido así… –le dijo con una voz mas pastosa que la habitual mientras se pasaba un dedo por el puente de la nariz y trataba de volver a su libro._

_¿Enserio? –Lily lo miraba con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos que él no pudo ver ya que se había escondido tras el pesado volumen._

_¿Y tú? –se le escapó de la garganta esa frase, se suponía que quería dejar ese tema hasta ahí, pero la curiosidad le había ganado a su discreción. Su acompañante lo miró durante unos segundos, al paso de cada uno de ellos sus ojos adquirían un brillo de frialdad._

_Claro que si… mi madre dice que seria anormal que a una joven de mi edad no le gustasen los chicos –le dijo con brusquedad mientras le devolvía un saludo a Potter que los rondaba hacia rato mientras se desordenaba aun más su alborotada cabellera._

_Severus soltó un gruñido y Llily sonrió complacida a su lado._

_¿Así que te gusta Potter ahora? Creí que lo detestabas… al menos eso dijiste al desayuno –agregó con sorna mientras alzaba su ceja izquierda._

_Tal vez no es Potter quien me interesa… -le dijo ella volteando a verlo con una maligna sonrisa._

_Pero Severus era demasiado despistado en esas lides por lo que malinterpretó la sonrisa de su amiga y su mente divagó hacia ese estirado prefecto de Ravenclaw que no le quitaba el ojo de encima, o al idiota de Lupin con el que a Lily le encantaba charlar… _

Cuando retornó a su presente advirtió que sus pasos lo habían llevado a los terrenos del colegio y estaba parado justo enfrente de la vieja haya donde había vivido los mejores momentos de su miserable vida… soltó una sonrisa marga y giró sobre si mismo para volver al castillo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny la miraba con suspicacia desde la cama de enfrente, había notado que Hermione andaba con una pequeña pelotita de plástico por todas partes… cuando le preguntó dónde la había comprado sólo le había respondido con evasivas, diciéndole que se la estaba cuidando a alguien por algunos días mientras ponía una cara de boba increíble… nada habitual en ella que por lo general guardaba la compostura incluso más de cuenta.

Cómodamente recostada, sin embargo, la castaña era indiferente a las preocupaciones de su compañera de cuarto, había jugado tanto con la pelota que pensó seria mejor dejarla… había tomado la pluma de su pequeña gaveta en la mesita de noche y la pasaba con delicadeza por su mejilla mientras trataba de imaginar lo que estaría haciendo su dueño en ese momento.

Hedwig llegaría seguramente junto al correo matutino… se mordió el labio, esperaba que Snape abriera el paquete en su despacho. Aunque trataba de hacer memoria al respecto no recordaba verlo abrir su correspondencia en el gran comedor… de hecho no recordaba que recibiera correspondencia ahí, en vez de comenzar a cuestionar las formas de entrega del correo, trató de visualizar ese sueño que hacia poco se le repetía cada noche.

A la media hora, mientras leía una revista para chicas y trataba de hacer coincidir sus respuestas para obtener la máxima puntuación en un test de almas gemelas, Ginny miró a su amiga que en esos momentos dormía con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Ya había vuelto a su lectura cuando la sintió murmurar algo.

_Seguro que escuché mal… _-se dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza y soltaba una risita nerviosa- _¿Por qué Herms diría Severus? Seguro es un hechizo que suena parecido… ¿Cuándo va a aprender a dejar de lado los estudios?_ – y todavía con una sombra de sonrisa en el rostro bajó la cabeza hacia el test y anotó su puntuación en un pequeño trozo de pergamino y soltaba un suspiro al darse cuenta de que pese a sus esfuerzos, no tenia nada en común con el pobre de Dean… su relación no tenia futuro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al fin había logrado cerrar los ojos hacia un par de horas cuando su reloj interno lo despertó… no podía dormir más allá de las ocho de la mañana y algunas veces, como esta, era realmente molesto. Frustrado terminó por levantarse de la cama, como estaban de vacaciones el desayuno se servia a las diez de la mañana, por lo que tendría que llamar a algún elfo doméstico para poder comer algo.

Cuando al fin estuvo listo salió hacia su despacho y mandó a pedir té con unas tostadas, mientras esperaba buscó su entrega del profeta… por lo general los elfos dejaban su correo en una mesita que estaba junto a su escritorio. No es que nunca recibiera nada pero por lo general era sólo el periódico y una que otra nota de Dumbledore o de Lucius, por lo que le sorprendió encontrar un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto en un papel gris brillante… lo tomó con cuidado, después de todo ya le había pasado en un par de ocasiones que algunos de los idiotas a los debía dar clases se vengaran mandándole idioteces por correo… lo alzó a la altura de su rostro y trató de reconocer la esmerada caligrafía.

_Sé que la he visto antes… -_pensó tratando de recordar.

Como no pudo reconocer al autor prefirió salir de una vez de la duda y abrió con algo de cuidado el envoltorio. Sonrió levemente en cuanto descorrió la primera capa del papel, reconociendo de inmediato su túnica. Ahora con mucha más desenvoltura terminó de descorrer el envoltorio y sin fijarse demasiado en su contenido tomó la prenda entre sus dedos y la levantó un poco para verla mejor.

Al igual que todas sus cosas le tenia aprecio a su capa así que se sintió alegre al verla otra vez… además que así no tendría que ver a Granger a solas de nuevo, eso último aunque se dijo que era algo bueno, en el fondo le produjo una pequeña punzada de tristeza… ya todo había acabado y se juró que nunca más la volvería a dejar en detención, bueno al menos no a su cargo.

La levantó para revisarla y no supo bien si le había disgustado que la lavara… por un lado así estaba lista para ponérsela y le había quitado la suciedad que seguramente había acumulado ya que le quedaba bastante larga y la arrastró por medio castillo, pero por otro… un aroma floral lo invadió por unos segundos.

Basta! –se recriminó molesto y apartando cualquier pensamiento perturbador comenzó a revisar los bolsillos para encontrar sus cosas, ahora tenia otra razón para que le disgustase la idea de que hubiese lavado la prenda… o había descubierto la estúpida pelotita o la pluma y el juguetito estaban estropeados. Pero no los encontró en ninguno de los bolsillos.

Rabioso bajó la vista hacia el envoltorio esperando ver ahí sus posesiones pero…

¿Y esto? –murmuró tomando una elegante cajita negra adornada por una delicada cinta plateada.

Con sumo cuidado deshizo el rosetón y dejó el listón sobre la mesita mientras sus dedos temblaban un poco al levantar la tapa de la caja. Lo primero que vio fue un pergamino doblado que hacia la misma forma rectangular del receptáculo. Lo tomó y bajo de él podía apreciarse una fina pluma de fénix completamente negra y en un costado un lindo tintero más alargado que los comunes y corrientes.

_¿Se habrá equivocado Granger? ¿Acaso me mandará una lechuza para pedirme que se lo devuelva? Pues no debería ser tan despreocupada con su correspondencia… ella _–en el fondo no quería leer el contenido de la nota, estuvo tentado a dejarla a un lado y devolvérsela a la chica en cuanto retornase al castillo… no, antes… seria mejor que estrenase su capa y fuese a la lechucearía de inmediato. No quería más problemas… no quería pero…

Miró el pergamino una vez más, y lentamente comenzó a desdoblarlo hasta encontrarse con una carta escrita con una letra pulcra y clara igual a la que había leído sobre el envoltorio.

_Profesor:_

_Tal vez debería haberle regresado en persona su túnica, lo siento pero la señora Pomfrey me recomendó no pasear por el castillo muy tarde y el sábado aunque lo busqué no pude encontrarlo. Como quedó bastante sucia entre la nieve y la tierra preferí lavarla, espero que no le moleste. Pensé que como seguramente la necesitaría durante estos días tan fríos lo mejor seria mandársela por lechuza._

_Tal vez ya vio lo que le envié, por favor quédeselo… es sólo una pequeña forma de agradecerle el que me haya ayudado el otro día en la torre. La verdad no sé bien que es lo que estaba pensando, pero seguramente si no hubiese sido por usted… en fin, espero que le guste, aunque si prefiere cambiar algo dígame, el señor de la tienda dijo que era posible cambiarlos si no le gustaban._

_Espero que se encuentre bien, que pase unas agradables fiestas y disfrute de los días libres._

_Hermione Granger._

Releyó varias veces la carta… hacia tanto que no recibía una carta así, tal vez demasiado tiempo. Una alegría extraña se apodero de él. Tomó con una ternura, que el mismo se hubiese recriminado si hubiese sido consiente de ella, la pluma y la pasó entre sus dedos con suavidad… luego cogió el tintero y removió la tapita, tenia tinta adentro pero no pudo ver claramente el color. Se acercó a su escritorio y tomó el primer pergamino que encontró (resultó ser el trabajo de un alumno de Ravenclaw de primero) sonrió mientras escribía una brillante y esmerada F en la esquina superior derecha. El color de la tinta le pareció bastante bien, se notaba que había puesto cuidado en la elección, era de un reluciente verde esmeralda. Después de pensarlo unos dos segundos tomó una hoja nueva y untó nuevamente la punta de la pluma en la tinta rasgando con soltura el papel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Herms?

Mmmmm…

Despierta de una vez dormilona –Ginny rió despreocupada a su lado- mamá esta gritándole a todo el mundo que bajen a desayunar… será mejor que lo hagas antes de que venga aquí.

Con pereza bajó los pies de la cama, estaba calentita y muy cómoda mientras dormía, sin embargo, fuera de ella el frío se hacia notar bastante. Era noche buena, por lo que cuando bajó a la cocina se respiraba el ambiente festivo.

Coman rápido chicos, tendrán que ayudarme a preparar la cena y adelantar para mañana, además hay que limpiar la casa… -decía la señora Weasley mientras dejaba varios platos con salchichas, huevos y algunas tostadas sobre la alargada mesa. Ron soltó un bufido.

Bien Ronald, ya que al parecer te gusta la idea tú limpiarás la sala de estar… Harry cariño, ayuda George con el resto, Fred, tu ve con tu padre y pregúntale qué necesita. Ustedes dos –se giró hacia las chicas- quiero que me ayuden a preparar las comidas –al parecer Ron lo encontró gracioso por lo que le hizo una mueca a su hermana mientras se reía un poco- de acuerdo –continuó su madre- creo que tienes muchas energías esta mañana Ronnie… nos ayudarás en cuanto termines –sentenció antes de volverse y comenzar a pelar unos repollitos de bruselas.

Después de reírse un buen rato de su amigo, la castaña se levantó y comenzó a recoger todo. Cuando llegó al lado de la señora Weasley esta se sobresaltó y comenzó a recorrer la cocina con los ojos entornados.

Se que la dejé por aquí… -murmuraba empezando a buscar debajo de la panera- aja! Esto llegó esta mañana para ti, se me había olvidado, lo siento linda… -le dijo mientras volvía a su afanosa tarea de lavar los tiestos, revolver una salsa de carne y seguir pelando los repollitos.

Hermione reconoció de inmediato la caligrafía, angulosa y estrecha en una familiar tinta verde brillante. Sonrió sin poder ocultar su alegría.

¿De quién es? –le dijo Ginny al verla tan contenta mientras pasaba por su lado llevando las tazas.

De mi… mamá –contestó algo azorada- escucha, ¿puedo subir a leerla y bajó enseguida a ayudarte?

Claro que si, anda tranquila –le dijo la pelirroja mientras se asomaba al recibidor donde Harry limpiaba el polvo.

Sus bucles castaños se movieron descontroladamente mientras subía la angosta escalera al trote. En menos de treinta segundos ya se encontraba sentada en su cama con la puerta perfectamente asegurada y comenzaba a abrir el sobre para encontrarse con la carta que nunca pensó en recibir.

_Señorita Granger:_

_Gracias por su regalo, debo decirle que ha sido de mi gusto. Aunque no lo considero necesario, el sólo hecho de que se encuentre bien, me hace apreciar el hecho de haber subido inesperadamente ese día a la torre. _

_En cuanto a mi túnica agradezco que me la haya enviado limpia, sin embargo he de decirle que dentro de sus bolsillos contenía ciertos artículos que quisiera me devolviera cuanto antes._

_Tenga unas agradables fiestas usted también._

_Severus Snape_.

Leyó tantas veces esas líneas que creyó comenzarían a desgastarse… no creyó posible que su profesor se tomase la molestia de contestarle, pero claro que era todo un caballero.

_El sólo hecho de que se encuentre bien, me hace apreciar el hecho de haber subido inesperadamente ese día a la torre… -_se repitió mentalmente mientras una traviesa sonrisa aparecía en su rostro- _si estaba preocupado… _

Tenía unas ganas increíbles de saltar y dar grititos por toda la casa y enseñarle a todo el mundo esa carta, claro no era nada más que ochenta cordiales palabras, pero viniendo de ese hombre tan adusto y reservado, era bastante amigable… ¿Qué mejor regalo que ese? ¿Alguna vez le habría escrito a otro de sus estudiantes? Se mordió el labio tratando de no pensar tanto y disfrutar más

_Le gusto!! Le gusto mi obsequio!! _–estaba por completo satisfecha de si misma. Ella había escogido algo que _ha sido de su gusto… _ahhhhh –suspiró sin dejar de sonreír y se hecho hacia atrás sobre la cama apretando el pergamino sobre el pecho, tratando de imaginar a Snape mientras escribía.

_Dentro de sus bolsillos contenía ciertos artículos que quisiera me devolviera cuanto antes… _ja!Eso tendría que esperar unos días, se incorporó y sacó la pluma del cajón y comenzó a deslizarla por su rostro… estaba tan ida en esa acción que se sobresaltó cuando escucho como Ron subía las escaleras mascullando algo sobre que nadie vería su cuarto así que no era necesario limpiarlo… guardó con cuidado la carta al fondo del baúl, ahora se arrepentía de no haber llevado consigo algún libro pero no creía que nadie fuese a husmear entre su ropa, así que soltando un último suspiro bajó las escaleras entrando en la calurosa cocina con una gran sonrisa mientras su cabello se encrespaba más de lo habitual.

**Pues espero queden conformes… no he tenido mucho tiempo y espero eso mejore.**

**Gracias por leer!! **

**Saludos:D**


	16. El Plan

**Holas!! No saben la alegria que me dio hace unas horas entrar y ver todos los mensajes que me han dejado!! Y pss bueno como en todos me dicen que actualice pronto, pues cumplo mi parte y no he parado de escribir hasta que lo he terminado (2:26 am), en fin… mil gracias por sus palabras, en serio me da toda la energia que necesito para soportar el computador tanto rato…**

**Kalli: sip, jamas va aceptar que le gusta… o tal vez si?? Ahhh a leer!!! **

**Lilianarez: bueno pues claro! De todos lados tengo que sacar inspiración y sus mensajes tambien me sirven!! Que bueno que te haya gustado y que lata que tu pc se ponga algo chucaro a veces! "**_**Severus Snape se saca 10 en pociones y 0 en adivinación" **_**me encanto esa frase! Muy cierta ademas… "**_**fué lo más increible que leí desde que Dumbledore salió del closet**_**" jajajajaja me he reido un buen rato!! Y sip, una efe es la mejor manera para Severus de comprobar si la tinta se adecua a el! **

**Laura: si… estaba bastante agotada pero se que tengo un compromiso con ustedes, asi que por eso aunque fue cortito preferia actualizar igualmente… este es más largo eso si, espero que te guste.**

**Hestia.Phoenix: buuuu… estabas con algun problema?? Pucha, no puedo dejar que mi lectora estrella decaiga!! Gracias por lo de alegraste mi dia, es que enserio es algo demasiado reconfortante!! Y si, he tratado de incluir algo de mis propias ideas del caos que creo era la cabeza de Snape… aunque para mi tienen vida propia todos, por eso me ha sido difícil moldearlos a esta situación inventada… tu igual cuidate y diviertete un monton!! Aun gran ANIMO de esta humilde chilenita!!!!**

**Miau Black Snape: ahhh gracias por eso de que escribo bien!! Y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste claro!! Saludos:P**

**Carolina: ahhh que rico leerte otra vez! Y pucha, nada me hace más feliz que poder animar un poco la rutina de tu trabajo!! Y gracias por la buena onda a mi amiga!! Le daba igual que a mi miedo volar, pero ya llego sin novedad a barcelona!! K envidia!**

**Sindzero: pucha, yo hice lo mismo que tu y tampoco la he encontrado ahí… termine encontrandola en Youtube, pero lo malo es que esta en ingles! Tu sabes un poco?? Te aseguro que los dialogos no son tan complicados!! Jajaja juntamos plata y lo atrapamos juntas? Y si!! Convive hace VEINTE! Años con la misma suertuda!! Aps! Bienvenida al club entonces!! Me he reido un montonazo con lo que escribiste y pues si creo que estas algo… tocadita! Jajajaja pero me encanta, yo soy igual! Y espero leer pronto algo tuyo, ahí me avisas! Y si volvio Lalo (igual la veo XD) **

**Ale!: wow! Ya empezo?? Awwww tendre que conformarme con un tragito en algun cuchitril de la capital, con esto de mi amiga se me atrasaron mis planes!! ToT morire… te lo juro, por el calor tambien! En fin, ojala sigas leyendo!**

**HoneyBeeM: **_**8 besos con sabor chocoalmendras**_**?? Y podrias conseguir que Alan me las diera?? Jajaja wow! Gracias por todas tus palabras!! Animan mucho en serio… como decia, para mi tienen vida propia los personajes y por eso me ha costado tal vez demasiado tratocar un poco sus caracteres para volverlos algo más… en fin, ojala te siga viendo por aquí!**

**GaticaMalfoyB19: apss gracias por tus comentarios! Y Luna Severus? Awwww bueno ella es un opuesto definitivamente, tal vez… pensando bien como complementarlos sin que paresca forzado, podria funcionar! Un beso y continua!**

**Diony Black Potter: te juro que pasara!! Awwww me cuesta pero sera! Quizas te guste este!! Y si, lo captaste a la perfeccion!**

**hannrelore snape: jajjaa me mate de risa!! ****Se ve que buscaste las frases :D y si se chacleo su plan definitivamente, ya veras!!veo que estabas bastante hiperventilada!! Pero yo que ella hago lo mismo!! Ñaca-ñaca!! Y sip! Hay que ver la nueva peli!! A babear x 2 ehhhhhh!!**

**panxitasnape1: ahh claro que te agrego!! Tal vez no esta noche, pero mañana te lo aseguro!! Gracias por dejarme un mensajito tan lindo!! Aunque la verdad se el final pero el Intermedio no se cuanto me tome.**

**Black fairy: jajajaja asi que según tu tengo que quedarme en casita escribiendo??? Jajaja me haces reir un monton! Enserio parecia muy Snape la carta!!?? Awww el mejor halago!!**

**- Tenshi of Valhalla -: te lo leiste de un tiron?? Wow! Espero no te duelan los ojos! Y claro que tu apoyo moral me da mil energias!! Ojala sigas leyendo!**

**pottercita26: jajajajajajaja estuvo genial esa tirada al suelo!! Y ya vez, actualizo rapido solo para no verte en las noticias!! Ojala siga leyendote por aquí!**

**Ahhh…. Lo siento en verdad, pero me gusta reconocerles y darles ¿personalmente? Mis agradecimientos y comentarios sobre sus mensajes tan inspiradores y entretenidos!! Parece que todas estamos algo locas la verdad y eso pues me encanta!!!**

**El Plan**

Las fiestas pasaron tan bien como era posible. Aunque los días previos a año nuevo el señor Weasley y Bill casi no pasaron en la casa para poder celebrar el treinta y uno juntos, todo se vio retribuido cuanto todos vieron los fuegos artificiales que los gemelos estrenaron ese día con maravillosas y atrevidas formas y colores.

El primer día del año Hermione amaneció con bastante sueño… hacia días que no dormía demasiado, estaba tan ansiosa por el retorno a Hogwarts que se pasaba el día y gran parte de la noche contando los segundos que la separaban de cierto hombre delgado de ojos profundamente negros.

Si sigues repiqueteando el suelo vas a hacer un hoyo… -Ron llevaba rato mirando a su amiga quien no hacia ningún esfuerzo por seguir el emocionante juego de naipes que enfrentaba a Fred y a Harry, los dos campeones luego de una tarde completa de duelos.

¿Ah? –la chica apenas había escuchado la cuarta parte del comentario.

¿Qué te pasa Herms? –Ginny se dio vuelta a mirarla.

Nada… ¿Qué podría pasarme? –instantáneamente se puso nerviosa, últimamente todo, cualquier comentario, la hacia pensar que sus amigos podían leer en su rostro lo que le estaba pasando… al parecer mientras más trataba de aparentar normalidad, más cara y gestos de culpabilidad la delataban.

En esa tensa calma pasó el resto de los días, jugando con los chicos, ayudando a la mamá de Ron y tratando de apartar sus pensamientos de las mazmorras… sacando de vez en cuando la pelotita o la pluma de la gaveta de su velador y sujetándolas un rato para sentirse más cerca de su profesor, lo que por supuesto incluía releer una y otra vez la nota que este le había enviado.

Chicos dense prisa! –la señora Weasley llamaba desde el pie de la escalera para que todos se apurasen en bajar a desayunar antes de partir a Kings Cross.

Vamos Ginny! –la castaña empezaba a avanzar hacia la puerta mientras su amiga terminaba de acomodar su ropa dentro del baúl.

Si, espera un segundo… ¿Por qué no me haces tu esto? Por favor! Sólo te tomará un segundo!! –le dijo implorándole con la mirada.

De acuerdo… Bauleo! –dijo señalando el equipaje el cual al momento se encontró perfectamente ordenado y listo para llevar- ahora bajemos pronto sino tu madre se empezara a volver loca…

Ya quisiera cumplir pronto la mayoría de edad… al fin te tratan como un adulto, o casi –agregó luego de escuchar los gritos de su madre reprendiendo a George.

Si… -Hermione se puso a pensar si la tratarían como adulta otras personas también, después de todo era cierto, ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Una extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

No te burles de mi Herms! –Ginny estaba haciendo esfuerzos por mover sus cosas hasta la puerta.

No, no me burlo de ti… a ver apártate –y con un sencillo movimiento los dos baúles enfilaron flotando ante ellas escaleras abajo.

Un cierto dejo de tristeza se alojaba en los corazones de todos, según lo que podían escuchar de Bill y del señor Weasley, en el ministerio las cosas no andaban bien, y Harry ya había tenido su primera discusión con el ministro por su extraña posición respecto al problema, cuidando ante todo el que dirán por sobre la real solución de los hechos. Pero más que eso los invadía un sentimiento muy extraño… de alguna manera todos parecían saber que muchas cosas cambiarían pronto y que seria difícil volver a encontrar momentos que compartir todos juntos.

A penas llegaron al andén diez minutos antes de las once. Tuvieron que arriesgarse más de la cuenta para poder pasar todos rápidamente pero al fin se sintieron a salvo cuando acomodaron sus baúles en un compartimento junto a Luna y Neville. Ginny murmuró algo que sonó muy parecido a que debía ir con Dean y así todos se dirigieron con sus respectivos amigos. Se despidieron por la ventana de una llorosa Molly Weasley y pronto el paisaje cambió por unas llanuras familiares mientras se ponían al tanto de todo lo que habían pasado durante las vacaciones.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Miren ya se ve el colegio! –Luna que había pasado en silencio un buen rato mientras miraba por la ventana divisó un diminuto castillo en lo alto de un risco.

Será mejor que nos pongamos las capas… afuera debe estar terriblemente helado –decía Ron quien ya estaba escarbando en su desordenado baúl mientras sacaba unas cuantas basuritas de la tela antes de pasarla sobre sus hombros.

Todos lo imitaron y ya para cuando el tren se detuvo fueron de los primeros en bajar de él. Tomaron un carruaje y se acomodaron juntos, conversando de nada en particular mientras el pelirrojo se quejaba de lo lento que avanzaban y del hambre que tenia.

Hermione temblaba un poco pero eso no tenia nada que ver con el frío que inundaba el vestíbulo o con las salpicaduras de agua le habían caído en el rostro ya que Peeves lanzaba bombas de agua a los alumnos despistados… no, se había quedado en blanco con los ojos entornados en cuanto giró hacia la derecha y divisó de inmediato a un hombre pálido y de capa negra que hablaba sumamente concentrado con Dumbledore mientras los alumnos llenaban el salón. Hacia tanto que no lo veía! Y es que esas tres semanas le habían parecido tres años… en algunos momentos incluso sentía una especie de ahogo por la desesperación de no poder hacer nada, incluso durante navidad y pese a todo el ajetreo del día no había podido dejar de pensar si él lo estaría pasando bien, si alguien le había regalado algo… pero ahí estaba con su semblante de siempre y el hipnótico vaivén de su capa.

Después de una calurosa bienvenida del director y un banquete mejor aún con el que incluso Ron termino tomándose el estómago y jadeando un poco por el sobre consumo, Hermione se levantó de su puesto y tironeando un poco a su perezoso amigo comenzaron a llamar a los alumnos de su casa para que se dirigiesen a su sala común.

En un momento el pasó muy cerca suyo y sintió como todas sus tripas se apretaban hasta hacerle doler la boca del estomago, pero no hizo ningún ademán de acercársele y lo vio salir disparado, al parecer detrás de Malfoy, por un corredor lateral.

_Estúpido Malfoy… _-no pudo contenerse de pensar mientras hacia una no muy agradable mueca con los labios.

Se sentía bastante cansada, tanto por el viaje como por la gran ingesta de comida, pero no era la única, todos subieron a sus cuartos casi en seguida y ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar de enumerarle sus regalos a Lavander cuando ya estaba profundamente dormida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba completamente nerviosa. Acababa de volver del almuerzo en el gran comedor y faltaba sólo un rato para que tuviese que bajar a las mazmorras… se miraba al espejo con impaciencia tratando de encontrar algo que la hiciera ver algo mejor, estaba completamente pálida, incluso sus labios estaban casi blancos. Tratando de arreglarse un poco fue a buscar a Ginny para pedirle algo de brillo labial.

¿Tu pidiéndome cosméticos?! Nunca pensé que llegaría este día!! Y pensar que siempre soy yo la que te persigue… -le decía entre risitas mientras rebuscaba en un estuche floreado con varios tipos de pinturas- a ver… ¿Qué te gustaría?

Eh… algo no muy vistoso, lo que sea en verdad, solo quiero no verme como si acabase de vomitar –la castaña no estaba de humor para nada, revisaba con los ojos entornados el estuche hasta que dio con un lindo brillo rosa que paso suavemente por sus labios.

Oye, podría maquillarte un poco, seguro que te verás… -la pelirroja ya comenzaba a sacar unas sombras y otros implementos algo tétricos.

No, estoy bien… creo que iré a revisar mi bolso. Estoy segura que se me ha olvidado meter algo –y dicho esto cerró la puerta tras de sí y bajó unos cuantos escalones hacia su habitación.

Se miró nuevamente, aunque creyó que ya estaba mejor sus ojos se posaron en su cabello despeinado y trató de definir mejor sus bucles con su varita… así se pasó la hora libre que le quedaba, nunca antes se había preocupado así por su aspecto fuera del balie de navidad, pero de pronto creía que era importante.

¿Hermione? –Ron tenia la mandíbula desencajada, trago sonoramente y soltó una risa boba.

Estaba realmente bonita, había acomodado parte de sus bucles tras su oreja izquierda sujetándolos con unas pequeñas trabas. Ante el comentario del pelirrojo no pudo contener el leve rosa que tiñó sus mejillas lo que la hizo ver mejor aún.

¿Qué? –dijo mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia el orificio y trataba de no mirar a nadie, ya que pronto se sentía observada por todos.

Sus amigos la alcanzaron en el corredor y aunque la miraban de vez en cuando prefirieron no hacer más comentarios del repentino interés de la joven por su cabello.

Recorrieron los pasillos hablando de lo malhumorado que estaría Snape.

Seguro quiere matarnos el buen humor de los días libres y estará más huraño que nunca… yo que tu Harry voy preparando algo en que pensar para no escuchar sus idioteces –Ron trataba de preparar a sus amigos para lo que él creía la peor clase de pociones en mucho tiempo.

Esperaron junto a los Slytherins a que la puerta del salón se abriese, todos ocuparon sus posiciones de siempre y comenzaron a sacar sus libros. Unos ojos castaños sin embargo estaban fijos en el gran escritorio de madera oscura al frente de la habitación. Tras de él estaba Snape escribiendo algo con… ¿la pluma que ella le había enviado? Se mordió el labio para tratar de ocultar la enorme sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro pero estaba fallando por completo. Bajó la mirada ya que había estado moviendo la mano dentro de su mochila un buen rato sin poder sacar su tomo de Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas.

El hombre se levantó y con un flojo movimiento de varilla hizo aparecer las instrucciones en la pizarra. Después de eso paseó por el aula criticando a todos y siendo displicente con la mediocridad de algunas serpientes las que estallaban en risitas cómplices cuando el profesor se mofaba de algún Gryffindor.

Mientras cortaba Tentáculos de Murtlap su fragancia la embargó y le nubló los sentidos por un par de segundos, después sintió sus pasos cada vez mas cerca pero aunque se gritaba por dentro que subiera la mirada no podía… se detuvo ahí unos instantes estaba junto a ella y sentía fuertemente su mirada sobre su cabeza, carraspeó y siguió hacia donde se encontraba Harry.

Potter fui muy claro en la línea cinco!! Debía revolver siete minutos exactos! Ahora su poción esta azul y debe ser amarilla! Creo que un poco más y Longbottom le estará dando clases particulares –curvo los labios evidentemente satisfecho ante la cara de su alumno. Un comentario y dos de esos ineptos estaban ahora rojos y avergonzados…

El resto de la clase fue normal, cuando quedaban unos cinco minutos para el termino Snape ya había entregado unos trabajos, en donde como siempre incluso el descerebrado de Goyle había obtenido mejor calificación que su amigo de ojos verdes. Todos se apuraban en conjurar botellitas para poder entregar sus muestras y salir lo antes posible de ese helado lugar.

Hermione se acercó y depositó su muestra entre hipidos, pero al parecer el hombre no había notado su presencia. Ya estaba avanzando para encontrarse con sus amigos cuando una voz grave la hizo detener en el acto.

Granger, venga aquí… necesito hablarle un segundo –no había alzado la vista de una de las muestras pero algo le decía que estaba muy seguro del efecto que había causado en ella.

Cuando estuvieron solos permaneció unos minutos más en silencio, continuaba con la calificación de sus pociones y mantenía una calma que ponía aún más histérica a la joven que retorcía sus manos mientras sus ojos recorrían furiosamente cada rincón del salón.

De acuerdo –dijo al fin escribiendo una brillante C verde en el pergamino con una mueca de desdén- le dije que en mi capa había ciertos objetos que quería de vuelta¿no? Pues espero que los haya traído consigo.

Ella palideció un segundo antes que su cara se volviera una paleta de colores… miró el suelo y trató de que su voz sonase lo más normal posible.

Eh… -claro que las andaba trayendo encima, de hecho había jugueteado todo el día con la pelotita, que en esos momentos estaba en su bolsillo derecho, pero entregársela tan rápidamente la dejaba sin excusas para volver a verlo… y NECESITABA verlo siempre. Subió la mirada y para su sorpresa no le tembló la voz al mentirle descaradamente, aunque claro procuró ver otras partes de su rostro… en ese momento se le hacían especialmente atractivos sus labios- temo que las he dejado en mi baúl, siento no habérselas enviado junto a su capa pero solo me di cuenta cuando ya había enviado a Hedwig –como lo vio fruncir peligrosamente el ceño agregó- pero puedo traérselas después de cenar, ahora tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer… usted sabe, cosas de prefecta que no puedo postergar.

Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, no podía creer lo lindo que se veía su profesor con esa cara de confusión, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para guardar la compostura se mordió el labio antes de seguir.

Creo que usted también tiene mucho que hacer, será mejor que me vaya… -antes de que Snape pudiese siquiera abrir la boca ella ya estaba en el vestíbulo con una gran sonrisa en los labios- _espero que esto funcione –_pensó antes de comenzar a subir por la escalera principal hacia su sala común.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había pasado todo el día esperando que el estúpido tren se dignase a llegar, ahora por primera vez quería que los alumnos llegasen pronto. Aunque se decía a si mismo que era porque estaba algo aburrido de tener solo un puñado de mequetrefes a los que molestar en su tiempo libre, si comenzaba a ser franco consigo mismo lo cierto era que extrañaba la compañía de una joven castaña que vestía bajo los colores escarlata y dorado… la conversación que había tenido con Lily hacia ya tantos años le daba mucho en que pensar, por una desgracia del destino estaba empezando a padecer de esos síntomas extraños que su amiga le había enumerado bajo el haya mucho tiempo atrás y aunque en ciertos momentos se recriminaba fuertemente al respecto no podía negar que el recuerdo de sus ojos marrones mirándolo con simpatía le producía un calor revitalizante y embriagador al mismo tiempo… cuando ya faltaban pocos días andaba mascullando por los pasillos de la impaciencia. Ya le importaba un carajo su estúpido juramento y encontraría algo mal en ella para castigarla y estar en calma un par de días más, mientras trataría de encontrar algo que lo retornase a la normalidad.

Cuando al fin supo que el Expreso Hogwarts había arribado a Hogsmeade trató de salir a los terrenos y ver si entraba con los zapatos embarrados o algo por el estilo, pero Dumbledore tenia otros planes… aunque ciertamente parecían ser mucho más importantes lo tenían bastante cabreado llegado cierto punto. Ya habían hablado cientos de veces el día anterior de lo mismo y no sentía necesario el afán del director el recordarle que tenia que hablar con Draco en cuanto tuviese oportunidad.

Si, ya lo se… después del banquete lo buscaré y trataré que me cuente lo que planea –le dijo enfocándose directamente en esos ojos azules para ver si al fin lo dejaba en paz viendo su decisión.

De acuerdo Severus… será mejor que vayamos a la mesa, los alumnos ya están abarrotando el salón –le dijo el anciano palmoteándole la espalda y precediéndolo mientras saludaba con amabilidad a unos chicos de Hufflepuff.

Durante la cena la vio nerviosa… se veía algo pálida y ojerosa, un poco perdida en sus pensamientos… de pronto se pregunto si él no estaría por ahí.

_¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?_ –aunque ya no luchaba demasiado con sus propios pensamientos divagando hacia sus ojos almendrados o a su dulce sonrisa, no se suponía que así fueran las cosas… esa niña, si era una NIÑA, era su alumna así que fuera de pensar que podía llegar a ser agradable y tal vez algo bien parecida nada más podía cruzarse por su mente… ya estaba bastante abarrotada como para más encima agregarle nuevos problemas y Granger se estaba volviendo a pasos agigantados en eso: un GRAN problema.

Había pasado su primer día de clases con normalidad, la verdad estaba bastante animado, por la mañana había tenido un par de clases considerablemente estimulantes y miró con sorna los relojs al lado del vestíbulo en donde podía apreciarse una considerable baja en los puntos de tres de las casas del colegio… ahora terminaba de corregir un par de trabajos de alumnos de segundo, para variar todos esos ineptos lo hacían perder el tiempo, hubiese sido más fácil si Dumbledore no lo obligara a terminar aprobando a la gran mayoría de esos incultos… siempre pensó que pociones debía reservarse a sólo un selecto grupo de alumnos. Aunque por otro lado era ese noventa por ciento de idiotas el que le daba diversión a su vida… levantó la mirada y miró su reloj, ya era hora de dar su última clase, una en la que ella estaba incluida, ya encontraría algo para castigarla… había estado pensando en su perfume, se preguntaba qué flores serian.

Adelante –dijo todavía pensando en cualquier cosa mientras terminaba de reprobar a los últimos cuatro Ravenclaw que le quedaban.

Por el momento no se le apetecía mirarla… lo que era extraño, hacia un par de horas había vuelto a bajarle esa necesidad imperiosa de al menos verla pasar por su lado, aunque eso significase ver también al par de mequetrefes que solían franquearla, pero ahora prefirió anotar las instrucciones y amedrentar un poco a algunos de sus alumnos más patéticos, lo que claro, incluyo unos exquisitos diez minutos de tortura a Longbottom. Cuando ya pensó era suficiente avanzó hacia ella… la había mirado de reojo mientras insultaba un poco a Thomas y estaba algo distinta, no recordaba que soliese peinarse demasiado, pero ahora su cabello estaba esmeradamente recogido en un costado y sus bucles formaban curvas perfectas… contrajo un poco el ceño y molestó un poco más a Weasley.

Caminó hacia ella y mientras trataba de encontrar la razón de su nuevo castigo quedó unos segundos perdido en su aroma… _orquídea… _volvió en sí justo a tiempo para abrir los ojos y que pareciera un simple pestañeo, mientras carraspeaba para volver en sí decidió que lo mejor seria idear algo después y alejarse cuanto antes, justo al frente suyo estaba Potter… el blanco perfecto para despejar la mente y divertirse un rato.

Al terminar la clase supo a la perfección el momento en que llegó junto a él porque nadie más temblaba así aparte de la mano de Longbottom, que claramente era mucho más fea, y porque su estúpido perfume le calaba hasta la última fibra del cuerpo. Pensó que tal vez tendría la decencia de darle sus cosas pero para su sorpresa la muy desconsiderada ya se estaba yendo.

Granger, venga aquí… necesito hablarle un segundo –debería haber sido algo más brusco… eso sonó casi una invitación a tomar el té, después de todo le había retenido su pelotita demasiado tiempo… se merecía un trato más frío. Terminó de corregir un trabajo que se le había pasado y alzó la vista para encontrarse con la causal de todos sus últimos buenos y malos ratos.

De acuerdo le dije que en mi capa había ciertos objetos que quería de vuelta¿no? Pues espero que los haya traído consigo – la vio ponerse de todos colores hasta que le admitió su falta de consideración al confesarle que no le había llevado sus cosas. Empezaba a molestarse otra vez, al parecer ella se dio cuenta, pero con total descaro le dijo que estaba muy ocupada como para subir de inmediato y darle lo que era suyo… porque tenía que hacer _cosas de prefecta… _mocosa atrevida fue una frase que resonó en su cabeza aunque fue incapaz de decirla, el por qué, nunca lo supo. Mientras trataba de decir algo ella volvió a hablarle esta vez diciéndole que estaba muy ocupado, como si supiese su agenda! Y sin más avanzó unos cuantos pasos y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Tardó unos cuantos minutos en reaccionar _¿Qué demonios le ocurría a Granger? _Ella no era así, al menos no parecía serlo… tampoco es que la conociera demasiado, pero estaba diferente de eso no había duda, sus alumnos no solían hablarle de esa forma y definitivamente era él el que SIEMPRE tenia la última palabra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Apenas había sentido como los trozos de pavo pasaban por su garganta, nada tenia un sabor muy definido, simplemente comía por inercia mientras sus ojos iban en un intenso vaivén desde la cara de sus amigos hasta un lugar en específico de la mesa de profesores… se veía aburrido como siempre, pero esta noche la había mirado directamente a los ojos en dos oportunidades, eso era un record desde todo punto de vista.

Cuando los chicos terminaron subió con ellos a la torre para buscar la pluma de Snape, pero en seguida los dejó para bajar cuanto antes a ese corredor algo oscuro y bastante gélido… mientras avanzaba pensaba que quizás le daría algo de risa ver a su profesor con su pinta de malo sujetar esa pelotita tan linda… pero tenia que controlarse si quería que todo resultara bien.

Llamó con suavidad a la puerta y casi de inmediato se abrió lentamente, el único ocupante del despacho en esos momentos revisaba una alta torre de pergaminos, durante las vacaciones aunque había encontrado suficiente tiempo para perder pensando en ella, no había resultado tan efectivo para calificar una gran cantidad de trabajos que se le juntaron con los que había pedido como tarea durante las vacaciones, ya llevaba bastante en eso y el cuello, la mano y la cabeza estaban matándolo.

Trajo mis cosas esta vez supongo… -le dijo con seriedad mientras movía su muñeca tratando de volverla a la vida.

Hermione sonrió, tal vez seria más fácil de lo que había pensado… se acercó con tranquilidad y depositó la pluma y la pequeña pelota de goma cerca de su brazo mientras tomaba asiento al frente suyo.

¿Los extrañaba? –preguntó acomodándose la túnica mejor entre los brazos ya que aunque la chimenea estaba crepitando alegremente igual la oficina estaba fría.

Eso no es de su incumbencia –le espetó el hombre mientras apuntaba al fuego y lo volvía más intenso.

Gracias –le dijo ella mientras observaba su rostro con detenimiento, se veía bastante cansado, después de todo trabajar para la orden y ser profesor al mismo tiempo debía ser agotador.

Lo hice porque YO tenia algo de frío Granger… -aunque supuestamente debía decirle que se largara de una vez no quería hacerlo…

¿Así que le gustó la pluma? –le dijo mientras se volvía a poner algo nerviosa, pero como no obtenía respuesta agregó- vi que la usaba hoy en la clase, en la tienda me dijeron que era bastante cómoda…

La estaba usando porque alguien a quien estoy viendo ahora mismo tenia MI pluma de siempre retenida por motivos que desconozco –replicó haciendo una mueca y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Hermione enrojeció levemente, pero como no se arrepentía de haber conservado sus cosas no llegó a sentirse culpable, de pronto esos comentarios le estaban pareciendo más graciosos que intimidantes.

Mi padre también tiene una de esas –le dijo después de unos minutos de silencio señalando la pelotita que descansaba en el mismo lugar en que ella la había dejado- son buenas para relajarse…

Snape volvió el rostro hacia el objeto del comentario de la chica y se recriminó mentalmente no haberla guardado cuanto antes… de pronto la duda lo embargó.

¿Le ha mostrado mis cosas a sus… amigos? –preguntó tratando de parecer distraído. Pero la joven lo miró durante unos segundos antes de contestar curvando casi imperceptiblemente los labios.

Claro que no señor… las tuve todo el tiempo en mi baúl –creyó que no podría contener la sonrisa pero finalmente pensó haberla ocultado bastante bien.

Eso espero, no quisiera que mi pluma favorita hubiese sido ocupada por ciertas personas –le dijo volviendo a la revisión de los trabajos, pensó que entendería que era tiempo de irse, y realmente por un lado quería que lo hiciera, ya que el no sabia porqué no podía hacerlo él mismo.

Como había bajado la vista hacia los trabajos no apreció la tierna sonrisa que atravesó el rostro de la castaña que lo contemplaba como si la vida se le fuese en aprenderse cada una de sus facciones. Pero ella no tenia intenciones de irse… si se iba seria porque él tendría que echarla.

Lo vio restregarse los ojos un par de veces y después de la cuarta vez que movió la muñeca se armó de valor para preguntarle algo que tendría dos posibles consecuencias: o la sacaba a patadas de su despacho o podría volver muchas más veces en las tardes futuras.

Profesor, esta muy cansado… si quiere puedo ayudarle con eso –dijo señalando la aún gigante torre de deberes. El la miró ceñudo unos segundos.

Eso no es nada ético Granger… se supone que el profesor es el que revisa –contestó desdeñosamente mientras sobaba un poco su cuello que otra vez comenzaba a dolerle con intensidad.

Pero se supone que los profesores cuentan con todo su tiempo para ejercer su trabajo señor… en cambio se que usted debe compatibilizar esto con el trabajo que hace para la orden, si lo que le preocupa es que sea demasiado generosa o parcial, pues si quiere puedo subrayarle las cosas importantes y así al menos evitarle tener que leer las redacciones completas… algunos estudiantes suelen escribir más de la cuenta –terminó en un volumen de voz algo más suave.

Usted debe saber mucho sobre ese tipo de alumnos Granger, siendo usted la más rebuscada y redundante escritora de ensayos que haya conocido aparte de… -estuvo a punto de decir que de él mismo, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo- esto no esta bien de todos modos.

No le diré a nadie si es lo que le preocupa… -ya pensaba que seria complicado, Snape era demasiado rígido para aceptar algo así, pero para su sorpresa lo vio hacer una mueca bastante distinta a las de costumbre y si no supiese al frente de quien estaba hubiese jurado que una sombra de sonrisa era lo que había aparecido en su rostro.

¿Por qué quiere hacer esto? Nunca he sido precisamente amable con usted, ni con sus amigos… -la miró con intensidad, como hacia mucho no miraba a nada ni a nadie.

Pues… usted si ha sido amable, no se me ha olvidado lo que paso en la torre hace unos días, y sexto no aunque es complicado no es un año muy pesado, hay menos clases y los horarios son mucho más relajados, así que como yo tengo el tiempo que a usted le falta me gustaría ayudarlo un poco, eso es todo… -le dijo tratando con todo sus ser evitar sonrojarse¿Qué debía hacer? decirle que hasta la última fibra de su ser necesitaba verlo todo el tiempo y no se le ocurría una excusa mejor que ser algo parecido a su asistente?, lo vio meditar unos momentos…

¿Promete mantener esto en secreto? –le dijo al fin pasando un par de dedos por su barbilla, la vio asentir mientras se mordía el labio- de acuerdo… revise estos pergaminos y subraye las cosas más importantes, dependiendo de cómo haga esto quizás le tendré más confianza en el futuro… creo que iré a tenderme un rato, si llega a terminar antes de que yo vuelva ni se le ocurra atravesar esa puerta –le dijo volviendo a usar su tono gélido apuntando hacia la puerta lateral junto al archivador- solo toque un par de veces y yo la llevaré a su sala común¿entendido?

Hermione, la que no podía creer su suerte, asintió mientras miles de fuegos artificiales estallaban a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Snape desapareció tras la obertura y unos segundos después lo hizo su capa con su ondeante movimiento.

**Espero les haya gustado, nuevamente gracias por sus mensajes!!**

**Y gracias por leer:D**

**ahh!!! se me olvidaba... hoy en la noche parto a la playa a pasar el fin de semana con unos amigos, por lo que no podre actualizar hasta el lunes por la noche, espero no me odien demasiado!! ToT**


	17. Valentía y Cobardía

**Holas!!! Awwww perdón por la demora pero es que volvieron mis restos de la playa… por suerte no hizo demasiado calor pero no me podía las piernas cuando llegue a mi casita!! Espero no me odien mucho!! XD**

**Iamalonefordanny-19: ahhh pues sip, los dos andas medio raros!! Jajajaja ojala no consideres excesivo el tiempo de actualización, aunque como lectora me ha tocado esperar semanas!! XD**

**HoneyBeeM: 10 besos con sabor a bombones de chocolate rellenos de licor de cerezas dados por Alan o Sev??? Oh my god!!!!!!! Ñami… creo que por tu culpa babeé mucho rato antes de empezar!!! Jajajaja me encanto! Podrían haberme dado eso de navidad! ToT y si!! Hoy adoro más a Alan porque el es lo único bueno que veo cuando voy al cine a ver HP… hace que valga la plata de la entrada!**

**Carolina: awwww me confundí mucho con tu mensaje!! Por eso quiero que me den consejos igual! Aunque tenia una idea muy fija ya no se muy bien como terminarlo!! Awwwww**

**GaticaMalfoyB19: niña xxx jajaja espero complacerte!!**

**Diony Black Potter: ahhh sipi, ya le da mas oportunidades de subirse por el chorro!! Jajaja gracias por tus buenas vibras enserio!! Y espero que quedes contenta con este!!**

**Lina Snape: buuueno… espero que ya quedes conforme… supongo que de ahora en adelante dejaran de presionarme!! Puras niñas xxx jajajaja:D**

**Hestia.Phoenix: que gran mega mensaje!! Y por supuesto me encanta que ya te encuentres mejor!! Awww yo también pienso en Sev todo el tiempo!!y tb lo adoro enojadito!! Es que se ve tan hot:P wow! Que pena que regresas a clases!! A mi me queda todo este mes y después vuelvo a la tortura, lo que me implicara seguramente muuucho menos tiempo para este pasatiempo tan absorbente la verdad! Espero que te vaya súper! Y obvio que llegAMOS juntas a tener hartos mensajes!! Obvio que si!!**

**Kalli: holas!! Awww gracias por tu sugerencia!! Y también que bueno que te haya gustado!! Adore escribir eso de que queda como tonto sintiendo su aroma si!!!! Jajjaa espero que este también te agrade!**

**hannelore snape: jajajaja es la misma cara que seguro pongo yo cuando escribo!! Es que te juro mataría por meterme dentro de mi propia historia y pasar unas horitas en cierto despacho!! Ay si!! El dolor de cuello también era mío!! Jajaja y naaa… no importa cuando leo historias tb presiono un montón!! Jajaja **

**Arsa: "los gestos más pequeños son las mayores muestras de cariño y de confianza" awww que lindo!! Te juro que me encantaron tus palabras tan buena onda!! Ojala también te guste este!!**

**- Tenshi of Valhalla -: k bien que sigas siendo vidente!! Así puedes leer este nuevo cap!! Ojala te guste!**

**pottercita26: asi que me he salvado?? Jajaja me haces reír!! Y tienes viruela?? Pucha, ojala pase pronto!! Por cierto… ya di las explicaciones! Lo siento, no pensé que llegaría tan cansada!!**

**Espiaplan: ToT enserio me sale bien Severus???? Awwwww sabes que es el mejor halago que pueden hacerme??!!! Y también te gustan los recuerdos con Lily??? Es que enserio me has dejado muy, muy feliz!! Gracias por toda tu buena onda!!**

**Valentía y Cobardía**

Eran pasadas la medianoche… recién había terminado con el último ensayo y comenzaba a entender el cansancio y fastidio de su profesor. Esperaba que ella nunca hubiese escrito ese tipo de bobadas, era increíble lo que esos niños incluían en sus trabajos y ni siquiera ella podría aprobar a más de la cuarta parte. Trató de reprimir un bostezo con el dorso de su mano y comenzó a ordenar alfabéticamente los nombres hasta acomodarlos en tres ordenadas pilas separándolos por año y casa… se levantó y caminó un par de pasos hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones de Snape, pero no se atrevía a tocar… paseó unos momentos por el despacho y decidió que lo mejor seria esperar un rato, de seguro saldría pronto … giró la butaca para visitas y se acomodó frente al fuego mientras el crepitar de las llamas le parecía el sonido de una armoniosa melodía.

Comenzó a pensar en si lograría que el objeto de sus más locos sueños llegase a actuar tal cual ella imaginaba… ¿podría ser tierno y cariñoso¿O era que siempre había sido así de distante¿Se habría enamorado¿Llegaría a verla como una mujer¿Lograría que se fijara en ella¿Qué tendría que hacer?... estaba tan cómoda y el fuego danzaba alegremente envolviéndola cada vez más en la profundidad de sus mayores esperanzas y temores.

Señorita Granger… -sintió una calidez en su hombro derecho que le producía un cosquilleo en el estomago- Granger…

_Estoy soñando otra vez… -_sonrió con los ojos cerrados, únicamente en sus sueños escuchaba esa voz grave hablarle casi con dulzura. Se revolvió un poco y murmuró algo incomprensible.

Granger, debería… -sentía su respiración, era muy regular, lo que le indicaba que seguía dormida, pero esa extraña sonrisa en su rostro lo descolocaba. La miró como nunca antes, ahora nadie podía verlo, ni siquiera ella… sus facciones eran suaves y redondeadas, sus mejillas tenían un bello color carmesí por la cercanía a la chimenea y sus pestañas era largas crispándose en el borde exterior de forma natural. Cuando iba a descorrerle uno de sus bucles para poder apreciar mejor el resto de su rostro gruño y giró la cara quedando a sólo centímetros de su nariz. Podía sentir su olor más intensamente que nunca pero eran sus delicados labios entreabiertos lo que llamaba toda su atención por el momento… recordó el día en que la había besado, justo en esa misma habitación, le había correspondido, le dijo que lo quería, que ella no se arrepentía¿podía ser eso posible¿Podía una joven llena de virtudes, con toda la vida por delante, querida y admirada por sus pares fijarse en el despojo de ser humano en que se había convertido? No… seguro era una falacia, seguro ella estaba pasando por un período de confusión, seguro despertaría un día y se daría cuenta lo ridículo de sentir algo por ese amargado sujeto de las mazmorras… si, seguro llegaría ese día y ya nunca querría volver ahí, seguro que en unos meses se reiría de ese capricho juvenil, seguro él no seria más que una anécdota que contar a sus amigas en alguna tarde de charlas.

Estaba por volver a sus intentos de despertarla cuando estiró una de sus manos y murmuró algo más, sus dedos llegaron a su mejilla y lo acariciaron suavemente… sonrió mientras susurraba un casi inaudible _Severus._

Casi por inercia su propio rostro se movió respondiendo la caricia, pero cuando su analítico cerebro procesó este acto se irguió automáticamente quedando tieso y blanco como el papel junto a la butaca antes de graznar secamente el apellido de la chica, quien abrió los ojos con verdadero pánico, mientras le balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

Ya terminó entonces… -avanzó un poco y revolvió los pergaminos en silencio- le dije que en cuanto acabase llamara al puerta ¿se le olvida?

Yo… no creí que caería dormida, lo siento pensé en esperar unos minutos si salía antes para no molestarlo… se veía tan cansado que… -volvía a sentirse una niña regañada que no era capaz de mirar a la persona que la descubría en falta. El no respondió y siguió ojeando los trabajos sin mirarla.

Hermione se sentía como pasando algún tipo de examen muy importante ya que sentía los mismos nervios que la envolvían siempre que se consideraba a prueba. Lo miraba en silencio mientras trataba de conservar al menos en apariencia una postura de tranquilidad.

Creo que todo esta en perfecto orden, incluso veo que los ha dejado organizados alfabéticamente… de acuerdo Granger, creo no seria una mala idea que me ayudase un poco. Tal vez deba pagarle, después de todo la haré ocupar su tiempo libre en cosas que no… -le hablaba distraído mientras ojeaba uno de los ensayos y asentía con la cabeza ante los comentarios y destacados que tenia.

No! –después de decirlo se sonrojó un poco, tal vez había sido demasiado brusca, pero realmente se había ofendido. Ella le dijo que solo quería ayudarlo… después de tomar aire intentó hablar con mas suavidad- esta bien profesor, yo me ofrecí a hacerlo.

¿Pretende que crea que lo hace por un simple gracias? –alzó su ceja izquierda mientras la miraba con el ceño algo fruncido- nadie hace las cosas porque si… dígame qué es lo que quiere.

Nunca pensó que le preguntara algo así, aunque después de todo el sabia Legremancia… desvió la vista y trató de conservar el temple. Haciendo gala de la casa a la que pertenecía se obligo a mirarlo una vez más.

Si quiere darme algo a cambio me gustaría que me enseñara a defenderme mejor… sé lo que esta por venir, y siendo la mejor amiga de Harry y peor aún hija de muggles necesitare estar lo más preparada posible –le sostuvo la mirada unos momentos más pero el no parecía dispuesto a decirle nada- escuche… tal vez es mucho pedir, pero sus conocimientos son lo más valioso que podría darme… dudo que el dinero me sirva demasiado en el futuro.

Después de un rato en el que ambos pensaron en muchas cosas, sopesando lo dicho y escuchado fue una voz grave la que rompió el silencio que los había acompañado durante ese tiempo.

Es una joven inteligente Granger… no creo que pueda enseñarle muchas cosas más, aunque tal vez es practicar lo que le hace falta, ya veré si encuentro algún tiempo para recompensarle lo que haga por mi. Ahora la acompañare a la torre Gryffindor… debe estar cansada –la vio sonreírle y de pronto le pareció imposible la idea de no encariñarse con ella… ahí estaba con sus bucles más desaliñados como de costumbre y sus ojos más pequeños a causa del sueño, pero trató de conservar su aspecto impasible mientras caminaban por los oscuros corredores.

Cuando se encontraron frente al retrato de la dama gorda se miraron sólo un momento a los ojos, lo suficiente como para sobrevivir el resto de la noche y algunas horas del día siguiente.

Descanse Granger… le informo que se ha metido hasta el fondo en una labor tediosa que además toma bastante tiempo, me pregunto cuánto aguantará las imbecilidades de sus compañeros… -y con una mueca mordaz se alejó por el pasillo con un paso decidido perdiéndose a la vuelta de la esquina

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Revolvía su taza de café con leche con despreocupación… ya que no paraba de pensar en la noche anterior. Había pasado por tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo que pensó no seria capaz de contenerse… mientras estaba sentada en esa butaca soñando despierta con la posibilidad de que Snape pudiera quererla, había sentido como la puerta se abría con suavidad a sus espaldas… lejos de ponerse en seguida de pie quiso ver qué sucedía si la encontraba ahí dormida, tenia un setenta por ciento de posibilidades que le gritara un buen rato, pero tal vez… si pensaba que realmente dormía, cabía la esperanza y decidió intentarlo. Casi pega un salto cuando sintió cómo descorría su cabello para despejar el rostro, pero lo ocultó exitosamente cambiando de posición… aún con los ojos cerrados sintió su cercanía por el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y su aroma fijamente establecido bajo su nariz. Entreabrió los labios deseando con todo su ser que la besara, no se había dado cuenta con cuánta intensidad quería repetir la experiencia de hacia unas semanas hasta ese momento… pero el seguía inmóvil junto a ella. Después de unos segundos incluso le dio la sensación que comenzaba a erguirse y una desesperación inusitada le nubló el cerebro y olvidándose de todo alzó una de sus manos tratando de hacerlo permanecer a su lado… al sentir la calidez de su mejilla no pudo sino sonreír, pero nunca hubiese pensado que su caricia seria respondida, le pareció que el corazón se le saldría por la boca si no liberaba energía de alguna manera y pensó durante un segundo abalanzarse encima de él y no soltarlo jamás, sin embargo aun era ella, la tímida y reservada Hermione Granger por lo que no pudo más que llamarlo por primera vez en su vida por su nombre… olvidando todo lo que significaba su apellido, lo que lo volvía su profesor, un ex-mortífago, un hombre gruñón y distante… olvidando todo lo que había construido a partir de él y quedándose sólo con la persona inteligente y valiente de la que se había enamorado, y ese era Severus…

¿Qué te pasa hoy? –Harry caminaba junto a ella rumbo a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando su amiga pretendía doblar por tercera vez en un corredor equivocado.

Andas en las nubes ¿sabes? –Ron la miró divertido cuando la aludida los miro con una tremenda cara de perplejidad.

Sólo pensaba en… los deberes que tenemos, ayer en Aritmancia me dejaron una montaña de cosas por hacer y sinceramente no creo que… -el pelirrojo comenzó a quejarse de lo exagerada de su amiga. Mientras comenzaban a discutir sin parar y el moreno los adelantaba unos pasos para ponerse a salvo.

Ya se encontraban almorzando y Harry seguía tratando de reconciliarlos pero la castaña parecía estar nuevamente en órbita y no respondía a ninguna de sus tentativas para comenzar la charla, lo que ponía aun más furioso a Ron, quien después de comer mucho menos que de costumbre subió indignado hacia la sala común alegando contra todo.

Hermione por su parte miraba cada tanto a una figura completamente vestida de negro que removía el contenido de su plato con desgano…tal vez deseaba tanto que fuese cierto que sus ojos la engañaban pero a su parecer se veía particularmente animado, la profesora McGonagall le conversaba de alguna cosa al parecer interesante ya que él la escuchaba atentamente asintiendo con la cabeza cada tanto. Por lo demás le parecía aun más atractivo… sujetaba suavemente su barbilla en los nudillos de su mano mientras sus dedo índice reposaba en la comisura de sus labios…

Oye¿sabes que ayer durante la clase con Dumbledore vi más acerca del pasado de Voldemort? –murmuró el chico malinterpretando la dirección de la mirada de su amiga- ha sido cruel desde el principio y tendrías que haber visto lo que… -así se pasaron el resto de la hora de comida, discutiendo las escenas que Harry había visto en el pensadero y analizando la utilidad que tendrían esas clases particulares en el futuro. Después de eso ella tuvo que partir hacia Runas Antiguas, por lo que salió disparada hacia el ala sur del castillo dejando a sus amigos cuando recién comenzaban un juego de ajedrez mágico, tal vez Harry había mejorado un poco pero por más que tratase siempre terminaba perdiendo ante su mejor amigo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Volvía a bajar esas toscas escaleras una vez más… a medida que descendía el frío comenzaba a enrojecerle las mejillas y a aguarle un poco los ojos, pero pese a todo una traviesa sonrisa seguía imperturbable en su rostro. Llevaba unas semanas como ayudante del cada vez más afable Snape, quien ya no parecía creerla una molesta niñita sabelotodo… de hecho varias veces ambos se sorprendían de lo fácil que les resultaba conversar y en su memoria conservaba grabado a fuego el momento en que le vio sonreír casi imperceptiblemente mientras sus mejillas adquirían un poco de color cuando le regaló un pequeño pastel de crema por su cumpleaños. Había descubierto que los detalles más insignificantes para el resto tenían un efecto mucho mayor en él… una simple sonrisa o un halago parecían bastarle para animarse un poco y seguir con su ajetreada y difícil vida, muchas veces lo vio llegar magullado y adolorido después de ausentarse durante un par de horas, otras volvía consternado y casi sin dirigirle la palabra atravesaba de inmediato la puerta que lo llevaba a sus habitaciones. Pese a todo había cumplido su palabra y ya habían practicado algunas maldiciones y hechizos que él mismo le ayudó a perfeccionar… pero lo que la tenia más contenta de todo es que su relación era mucho más cercana de lo que nunca había sido, no podía creer que bajo ese manto de soberbia y sarcasmo con el que alejaba a todo el mundo pudiese existir un hombre atento y gentil, ese que le llevaba cada día una tasa de té junto a la suya, el que le había dado a beber un poco de su propia poción revitalizante después de encontrarla demasiado ojerosa, ese que le decía que no volviese al otro día y estuviese más con sus amigos… era increíble, increíble que todos parecieran conformarse con su mal carácter y no tratasen de conocerlo un poco, porque ahora, que había compartido más con él se dio cuenta que no era nada extraño el que lo quisiese tanto, de hecho no podía imaginarse a alguien mejor.

Ese día seria diferente, ya no quería agachar la mirada cuando sus manos chocaran por accidente o cuando quedaban frente a frente en el alfeizar de la puerta… no, ese día le diría lo que sentía, porque creía que si aguantaba un sólo segundo más sus sentimientos la consumirían hasta desaparecer. Además en el fondo sabia que no le era indiferente… la miraba distinto, le hablaba distinto, todo era distinto. Hasta sus amigos habían notado el cambio cuando en clases Snape parecía un poco distraído y menos interesado en amedrentar a sus alumnos… sólo que ellos no tenían idea que solo unas noches atrás habían vuelto a hablar sobre lo perjudicial que resultaban sus insultos al momento de elaborar las pociones.

Tocó la puerta para entrar y como siempre esta se abrió con suavidad. Avanzo un poco y sobre el escritorio encontró una pequeña torre de pergaminos listos para revisar.

La esperaba señorita Granger… esto es todo, creo que volverá temprano a torre hoy –le dijo un hombre alto de nariz aguileña desde un extremo de la habitación. Tenía la frente perlada por un poco de sudor a causa de los vapores que emanaban del caldero al frente suyo.

¿Qué hace? –le preguntó la joven acomodando sus cabellos por detrás de las orejas mientras tomaba asiento.

Licor… -le respondió escuetamente mientras revolvía un poco.

¿Licor¿Y porque no va a Hogsmeade y compra algo de la tienda de Madame Rosmerta? –le replicó ella levantando la cabeza del primer trabajo que revisaba.

Este no es un licor cualquiera, es muy especial… -sacó una botellita con un liquido translucido que agitó con zumo cuidado enseñándoselo a la chica- ¿ve esto? Es veneno de serpiente, y no de cualquiera –añadió con algo de amargura.

No me diga que es de… -su cerebro analizó tan rápido la información que disparó esa frase antes de lo que hubiese sido conveniente por lo que las palabras se atoraron en la garganta.

Si, pero bueno… mejor siga en lo suyo para que termine pronto, esto debe reposar hasta mañana así que la ayudaré con eso para que ambos podamos ir a dormir temprano hoy –le dijo tomando asiento frente a ella.

Estuvieron concentrados en eso por unos cuarenta minutos, algunas veces Hermione le hacia alguna pregunta y después calificaba… ya había ganado la confianza de Snape hacia sólo unos días cuando le dijo que pusiera nota a uno de los ensayos, y como estaba terrible ella no pudo sino inmortalizar una F en el extremo derecho bastante parecida a la que había visto hacia unos días en el pergamino de su amigo de ojos verdes, lo que pareció agradar considerablemente a su acompañante que se pasó el resto de la velada hablándole de lo ineptos que eran la mayoría de sus estudiantes y los grandes esfuerzos que debía hacer para no reprobarlos a todos.

Bien… al fin hemos terminado¿Quiere que la acompañe a su sala común? –ya se les había vuelto una rutina y las pocas veces que habían terminado temprano aun así el la acompañaba a través de los corredores cada vez que podía.

Se pusieron de pie y los nervios la invadieron, cuando llegó se dijo que seria mejor pensar un poco lo que le diría y así aplazó su confesión hasta las últimas instancias, pero tenia que decirle, ya se lo había prometido cien veces durante ese día.

El ya se había puesto de pie y comenzaba a pasar sobre sus hombros su enorme capa de una suave y elegante tela negra, y al verla inmóvil en el taburete intuyó que algo extraño sucedía. Tomó la túnica de la joven y avanzó hacia ella.

Póngasela… -le dijo extendiéndosela pero ella seguía con la vista fija al frente mientras se mordía el labio- ¿Qué le pasa? Vamos apresúrese¿o es que acaso prefiere ir sola? Si eso quiere solo dígame, de todas formas yo tenia que ir al despacho de Dumbledore y es por eso que…

Señor… -tomó aire y se giró para verlo a la cara- quisiera hablar con usted antes.

¿De que? – la vio a los ojos y empezó a temer lo peor al descubrir ese brillo que ya conocía.

Yo… creo que yo… no, no lo creo estoy segura… vera hace unos meses que siento esto y creo que ya no puedo ocultarlo, yo… -pero no pudo continuar, vio como el rostro de Snape se volvía aun más pálido de lo habitual y abandonaba su postura majestuosa para pasar a un estado mucho más débil, más humano, en donde sus ojos parecían perderse en algún lugar y su voz se volvía pastosa y menos potente.

Cállese, lo que sea que pretenda decir guárdeselo, yo no quiero escuchar, ahora salga de mi despacho y vaya con sus amigos, vaya a la torre Gryffindor y converse con sus amigas, ríase un poco, salga de aquí… váyase y déjeme solo – soltó atropelladamente mientras se quitaba la túnica avanzaba hacia la discreta puerta a la izquierda de su escritorio.

Espere!! Necesito hacerlo… usted si quiere no me preste atención, pero yo necesito decirle esto, por favor… -se había puesto de pie y lo veía de perfil como se había quedado durante unos segundos con la mano sobre el picaporte escuchando lo que le decía.

Lo siento, señorita Granger… no creo que lo diga le haga bien a nadie –dijo atravesando el umbral y perdiéndose tras la oscura madera al cerrarse.

Hermione se quedo de pie sin atinar a hacer nada… sólo estaba ahí, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas… pero ahora lo sabia, estaba segura que él también sentía algo por ella y sino, pues al menos le diría lo contrario y dejaría de soñar despierta todo el día esperando la noche, esperando verlo y hablarle, esperando sentirlo a su lado y respirar su perfume, escuchando su respiración… al menos sabría que no tendría oportunidad con él y tal vez eso la ayudaría a olvidar. Respiró profundamente y avanzó hacia la puerta, varias veces él le había dicho que no se atreviera a entrar ahí, pero… soltando el aire retenido de golpe giró la manilla encontrándose con una espaciosa habitación con un decorado algo lúgubre pero bastante acogedora, con una gran chimenea que en esos momentos era la única fuente de luz en el cuarto, el que además contaba con un magnífico escritorio junto a una ventana (falsa como la otra supuso) y un enorme y elegante ropero justo frente a la entrada… giró a la izquierda y sus ojos se posaron en una amplia cama con cortinajes oscuros adoselada al igual que el resto de las del castillo. Aunque recorrió por todas partes no divisó a Snape por ninguna parte… cuando estaba a punto de volverse pensando que tal vez tenia una salida secreta al castillo sintió el crujir de una puerta al abrirse y al mirar en esa dirección sus ojos chocaron de inmediato con unas resplandecientes motitas negras que la miraban abatidas desde el extremo opuesto.

Váyase, ya le dije que nunca debía entrar aquí… -su voz sonaba tan calmada que en verdad la asustó, pero cuando él se acercó para conducirla a la salida lo vio menos decidido que nunca antes, y aunque hubiese podido gritarle durante un año por su insolencia y sacarla con brusquedad no lo hizo, simplemente avanzó en silencio y le abrió la puerta hacia su despacho mirando hacia un punto del suelo. Una terrible tristeza la inundó en segundos… no sabia exactamente porqué, pero prefirió obedecer y caminó en silencio hasta quedar frente a él.

Esta bien…me voy, pero míreme antes –¿de dónde había sacado esa voz autoritaria en esos momentos? No tenia idea, simplemente dejo, como muy pocas veces se había permitido antes, que no hablase su cabeza sino su instinto. Y para su sorpresa el al fin levantó la vista y se obligó a mirarla con tal de que saliera de una vez- yo lo quiero… yo…

No… usted no sabe lo que dice Granger –le espetó con amargura el hombre alejándose de la puerta y avanzando hacia el centro de su cuarto- le aseguro que se le pasara tan pronto que a final de año le dará nauseas pensar en mi… deje las cosas como están.

¿Qué quiere decir? Yo se perfectamente lo que siento por usted, en un principio creí que era una tontería, que pasaría, pero no… no ha pasado sino lo contrario, cada día yo lo quiero más, lo necesito más… ¿quería saber porqué quise ayudarlo? Pues porque me ahogaba, no podía respirar durante los días en que no lo tenia cerca… por eso lo perseguía y le hablaba de lo que fuese, sólo para poder tenerlo cerca aunque fuesen unos segundos, sólo para verlo, sólo para sentirlo!! –la respiración se le había entrecortado y al parecer había perdido por completo el dominio de si misma, había alzado la voz sin darse cuenta y de sus ojos escapaban rebeldes e involuntarias lágrimas que trató de limpiar aunque le resultaba imposible contenerlas- después quise pensar al conocerlo me daría cuenta que no es más de lo que todos dicen, un hombre amargado y arisco con todo el mundo… pero usted, usted ha sido tan maravilloso que lejos de hacerme desistir, me he encariñado aun más.

Váyase… esto nos hace mal a los dos Granger, mírese… usted no es así… mire en lo que se ha convertido, usted es una joven fuerte e inteligente… no esta niña llorosa y encaprichada. Váyase y recupere le temple que la caracterizaba, no creo que sea conveniente que vuelva por aquí –estaba sentado a pies de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos, le hablaba con una extraña mezcla de confusión y tristeza en la voz, que pese a todos sus esfuerzos no conseguía volver grave y fría como de costumbre.

¿Es todo lo que me dirá? –se acercó a él y lo miró desde arriba con ojos inexpresivos.

No se que quiere escuchar Granger…

Dígame que me he imaginado todo, que hace unas semanas no le acaricie la mejilla y me contestó, dígame que no me mira, que no me sonríe, dígame que no me quiere… dígame eso y le juro que no lo molestaré nunca más, pero míreme a los ojos al hacerlo. Póngase de pie míreme y dígalo –las lágrimas volvían a derramarse por su rostro, pero al limpiárselas se prohibió volver a llorar, debía tener la vista clara para poder verlo bien. El se levantó pesadamente y caminó una vez más hacia la puerta.

Yo no tengo que decirle nada, aquí no hay nada que decir, hizo lo que quería Granger… pese a que le pedí que no siguiera, no la quiero volver a ver en mi despacho, ahora lárguese de aquí no quiero volver a verla a menos que sea estrictamente necesario –había recuperado su tono habitual y su cara era inescrutable.

Ya le dije que no saldría de aquí sin una respuesta –fue la seca respuesta que obtuvo de la joven que seguía de pie junto a uno de los pilares de su cama.

Ya le dije Granger, salga de aquí… -siseo peligrosamente suave comenzando a perder la paciencia.

No lo haré, no hasta que sea hombre y me responda, si según usted soy sólo una chiquilla confundida no le costará mucho decirme que no me quiere –estaba enfadándose tanto como él y ya poco se acordaba que era su profesor, el temido Snape.

Maldición Granger, que salga de mi cuarto!! –la tomó mas debajo de los hombros y la aprisionó contra el grueso pilar de la cama.

¿Así que este es el gran Severus Snape? Sólo un cobarde que no es capaz de decir tres insignificantes palabras! Tal vez tenga razón, tal vez no es como yo creí! Es sólo un cobarde que tiene miedo a la posibilidad que alguien pueda llegar a sentir algo por él, que aunque arriesga la vida todos los días, no es capaz de juntar el valor para aprender a querer y ser querido!! –las palabras salieron por su garganta con una frialdad de la que ni siquiera ella se creía capaz, pero aun así sus ojos resplandecían de furia.

Basta!! A mi no me hablas así! –él también parecía un loco, fulminándola con los ojos y sujetándola con aun más fuerza.

Basta nada! Respóndame ahora y dejemos esto hasta aquí!! La persona que esta frente a mi no es ni la sombra del hombre que yo creí que… -había comenzado a espetarle cuando ya no pudo seguir gritándole unas cuantas verdades porque sus labios estaban siendo acallados por otros finos y cálidos que después de unos segundos de furiosa lucha comenzaban a deslizarse con exquisita calma mientras sentía una mano tibia y grande sujetarla por la cintura mientras otra se perdía entre sus desordenados bucles castaños.

**Espero les haya gustado!!**

**Sigan leyendo obvio! Saludos:D**


	18. Ríndete

**Holas!! Deben odiarme lo se, pero no creo que mas de lo que ya me odio yo… me puse a leer algunos fics, varios muy entretenidos (tal ves si vieron mis favoritos sabran que prefiero las historias de humor) asi que me meti a una que se veia prometedora… dios me arrepiento tanto! He quedado por completo consternada… digo, se escribe cada cosa! Y todavía no logro quitarme la imagen de Severus en ese estado tan decadente e impropio de él… en fin, espero que el cap les guste, la verdad ni mis neuronas pudieron hacer mucha sinapsis, pero se que esperaban este asi que por eso lo he subido igual.**

**Iamalonefordanny-19: chuta, creo que tal vez respondi mal, pero no es nada, en serio!! Ya ves, no soy alguien demasiado agradable, pero me consuelo diciendome que Severus tampoco :D**

**Miau Black Snape: un poco de su propio chocolate no?? Jajjaa bien merecido se lo tiene!!! Jajajaja**

**Kalli: no… vivo en una depresion intermedia, rodeada de montañas, asi que viaje hasta la playa, por eso llegue tan acabada la verdad… U.U que emocion que te gusto!! Ojala este igual.**

**LatexoHPo: jajajajjaja te he matado?? Eres una exagerada!! Bueno, supongo que es demasiado rico saber que les pasan cosas cuando leen, eso es la literatura… pura emocion!**

**Diony Black Potter: ohhhh… y hasta que al fin quedaste conforme!! Jajajaja ojala igual te guste este!**

**Espiaplan: bien traumado que esta la verdad… pero asi lo adoro pos!! Y no me quedo ñoño?? Ahhhh que bien, detesto cuando Snape parece un rompecorazones con frases de telenovela.**

**- Tenshi of Valhalla -: yo igual quiero un beshito!!! Jajajaja asi que antes de la escuela?? Mich… ojala no te decepcione!**

**Laura: puaj! Espero que esta continuación te paresca al menos aceptable! Y si tienes alguna sugerencia te la acepto demasiado encantada!**

**Arsa: ahhh estoy preocupada sobre todo por ti!! Este cap al parecer te tiene bastante metida!! Y si! Esa frase salio naturalmente, hay cosas que tengo que trabajar más pero la mayoria son cosas que me gustaria a mi decirle!**

**Aonia:"me asusta que sean muy poco realistas, que vayan demasiado deprisa, y que de pronto Snape pase de ser un el huraño y amargado profesor de pociones, a ser un Don Juan, caballeroso, dulce y atento, lo cual seria muy poco creible" es lo mismo que pienso yo, de hecho no me asusta… es que lo odio! Donde se supone que queda mi personaje favorito ahí? Todo un romeo que le falta la rosa en la boca nada más! Puaj! Gracias por tu comentario y espero leerte otra vez :D**

**Hestia.Phoenix: bueno, es hasta marzo, debi esperar a que fuera primero para decir algo asi no? En fin, si lo pase bastante bien aunque ya tengo secuelas! Bueno igual han pasado algunas semanas, veras… creo que si me detengo un poco más a explicar con cuidado sus entrevistas creo que algunas de las lectoras me tiran tomates y demases, pero ya estan en marzo esos dos asi que la verdad se han pasado la mayor cantidad del año conocienose y cambiando su actitud con el otro. Mmmm… ya dije me puse a leer algo supuestamente gracioso pero ahí me salta una relacion podrida y asquerosa de Sev, no he podido recuperarme y temo que no estoy del todo feliz con este cap, de hecho ha sido lejos el que mas me ha costado escribir, tu por favor dame algun consejo, que se yo…**

**pottercita26: ya estaras en la playa supongo! Asi que creo me librare de tus amenazas a mano armada!! Jajjaja wow! En cuanto tengas la historia dime pos, ahí la leo :D oye!! Pucha, me darias el link o algo de esa info?? Puedes decirme más al respecto??!! Ahhhh me has dejado mal!**

**Lupita. Snape: si… hace tiempo que no te leia U.U bueno pero gracias por los cumplidos! Y que bueno que te entre aunque sea un poquito esta pareja!**

**Lina Snape: jajajajja aleluya? Bueno pues la verdad si… creo que fue bastante 17 capitulos no? En fin, que estes bien!!**

**HoneyBeeM: wow! Estabas recien de terminar de leerlo no?? Jajaj yo igual a veces quedo asi saltando y queriendo matar a la utora si me deja esperando!! Pero me costo mucho escribir este!! Ahhh lo siento! "100 besos con el sabor de los labios(y la boca entera si quieres) de cierto profesor de pociones que nos enknta a las 2" quieres hiperventilarme?? Ahhh siempre me dejas babeando!!!**

**HANNELORE SNAPE: jajajja me matas de risa ! asi que afiebrada? Pues si te pasas el dia e el pc… bueno, lamento si no ayude demasiado U.U crucios via e-mail? Me pregunto si realmente resultaran… deberiamos probar no?? Jajja lo ultimo que pusiste me arranco carcajadas porque aunque no se como eres podia imaginarme a una niña tirando lapices por todas partes! Jajajaja oye ya me das un poco de miedo! Ahhh te estas poniendo mala! ;D**

**Sil: jajaja espero que no quieras destrosarme entonces niña impaciente! Jajaja lo leiste de un tiron? No terminaste con los ojos adoloridos? Ojala te siga gustando espero!**

**GaticaMalfoyB19: bueno ya dije que yo haria algo parecido, pero supongo que la sutileza no es lo nuestro no? Jajaja**

**black fairy: me tenias preocupada, yo pensaba que tal vez estabas enferma, con los frios que hacen por alla, en fin… al menos estas bien, aunque perder los trabajos si que me empelota mucho!! Tambien me ha sucedido y es lo peor del mundo!! Ojala te guste y a ver si me aconsejas algo!**

**Carolina: lemon? Wow! Al fin se a que demonios se referian con eso!! jajajaja oye y si lei DH asi que vamos y preguntame!! Me has dejado absolutamente metida… pero yo puse que habia spoilers en todo caso!! Debiste decirme!! Me atoro de la duda ahora!! Y no te creo eso de la premiere! Dios yo anhelo con el alma verla! Pero por desgracia el 2 es el cumple de mi hermano y como me large me matan! **

**Ríndete **

Seguían de pie junto al dosel de la cama y cuando el trató de alejarse, ella al fin reaccionó y paso sus brazos sobre su cuello obligándolo a permanecer juntos unos momentos más. Finalmente sus labios se separaron aunque al contrario de lo que pensó el permaneció abrazándola con suavidad mientras sentía cómo juntaba su frente con la suya…

Esto no esta bien… -escuchó que susurraba lentamente mientras acompasaba su respiración- usted es demasiado joven, es demasiado… debe entenderlo, no es correcto. Prométame que nunca volverá a hablar de esto, prométame que lo olvidará, esto no…

Pero la muchacha que hasta esos momentos había disfrutado apaciblemente del cálido contacto de sus cuerpos de pronto pareció despertar de una especie de ensueño y se apartó bruscamente de su lado.

¿Va a empezar con lo mismo¿Siempre es así de contradictorio¿Pretende acaso que me vaya a mi sala común y haga como si nada¿Qué parte de LO QUIERO no me ha entendido aun? –de sus ojos volvían a salir chispas, no podía entender la actitud de Snape. Aunque sabia que lo suyo era virtualmente imposible, el la había besado… debía corresponderle, y si era necesario lo obligaría a aceptarlo.

Eres mi alumna¿Cómo te cuesta tanto entender? Debes ser práctica, esto no es viable y ambos lo sabemos… ahora deja de luchar contra lo imposible y compórtate como la adulta que tanto proclamas ser! –la joven lo escuchó decir esto en total silencio, pero no le creía nada, por primera vez lo veía así de descompuesto, había perdido todo su temple y sus gestos eran mucho más expresivos… era como si el verdadero Severus Snape estuviese hablándole por fin, ese que con tanto recelo ocultaba bajo su mascara de indiferencia, ese que estaba lejos de ser insensible.

¿Y si no es ahora cuando¿Podría prometerme que después de esta estúpida guerra ambos podríamos estar juntos¿Podría decirme que ambos sobreviviremos¿Me dirá que termine el colegio¿Quiere que primero acabemos con el innombrable? –aunque el trató de interrumpirle ella lo ignoró y subió aún más la voz- ¿entonces su idea es que nos guardemos esto, como si pudiéramos echarle llave, y que esperemos un tiempo?!!

Te comportas como una niña consentida que no recibe lo que quiere! Piensa un poco… ¿no te das cuenta que nada de esto tiene sentido? Tu dices que estas segura de lo que sientes pero apenas tienes diecisiete años! Nadie a esa edad… -en el acto enmudeció… ¿Cómo podría decirle que un amor juvenil era menos profundo que uno maduro, si él mismo se había pasado la vida pensando en la mujer que desde los diez años lo cautivó? Carraspeó antes de continuar- escucha… sabes muy bien que me muevo en una línea muy fina, cualquier error y todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que he invertido en ganarme el favor del Señor de las Tinieblas se irá al bote de basura, no podría ocultarte ante él… todo el tiempo intenta entrar en mi mente, tu serias una distracción. Necesito estar enteramente preocupado de lo que hago, tú podrías arruinarlo todo… así que si quieres una respuesta esa es. No debiste permitirte sentir esto, yo ahora no tengo tiempo ni energías para nada y tu… tu también debes enfocarte en lo que es realmente importante.

¿Cuál es su razón para involucrarse de esta forma en todo esto? –miraba al suelo e intentaba permanecer serena pese a las oleadas de diferentes emociones que la embargaban pasada cada una de las distantes frases que acababa de oír.

Unos ojos negros resplandecieron unos segundos… ¿de donde había sacado esa pregunta? Nunca pensó que lo interrogase por sus motivos, y como no estaba preparado para algo así no consiguió formar una respuesta. Estando a punto de espetarle algo desagradable ella volvió a hablar.

Dumbledore dice que la única arma que tenemos frente al Innombrable es el amor… porque nos mueve a llegar más allá de nuestras propias fuerzas y aptitudes con tal de asegurar el bienestar de quienes queremos. Estoy segura que por amor a alguien se ha expuesto de esta manera… -le dirigió una mirada profunda, muy parecida a las que ciertos ojos de un azul brillante, demasiado familiares, le lanzaban bastante seguido- Dumbledore dice que debemos sentirnos orgullosos de nuestros sentimientos, que no se deben reprimir, sobretodo en tiempos donde pareciera que sólo el odio y la muerte nos rodea… yo se que usted lo admira tanto o incluso más que yo ¿Cree que se equivoca? –sus ojos castaños reflejaban convicción y firmeza. Lo miró hasta que el alzó por fin la mirada y no dejó de hacerlo sino hasta después de unos minutos más tarde.

El director dice muchas cosas… -soltó apesadumbrado, a el también lo había sermoneado cientos de veces, cada vez que parecía verlo demasiado solo e irritado, lo que con el tiempo se había vuelto frecuente.

Aún no me ha dicho lo que quiero escuchar…

Ya le dije que no estoy como para romances Granger… -volvía a sonar distante ya que al parecer estaba recuperando la compostura que tanta falta le había hecho minutos antes. Mientras ella lo observaba con el cejo fruncido y los labios ligeramente curvados hacia su izquierda- el la miro algo fastidiado pero al verla así automáticamente pensó "_esta enojada", _cosa que no contribuyó a mejorar su semblante. Debía olvidarse de ella lo antes posible, debía hacerlo…

Con lo que me ha dicho llego a la conclusión de que usted también me quiere… no tenia necesidad de lanzarme tremendo discurso, bastaba que dijera "no te quiero" para alejarme irremediablemente de usted… sin embargo sólo me ha dado excusas vacías, excusas que para mi no tienen ningún valor, sólo veo a un hombre con demasiado temor a involucrarse en algo que no puede controlar –estaba frente a el una vez más a escasos centímetros de distancia aunque ni siquiera la tela de sus capas llegaba a rozarse, sin embargo la atmósfera a su alrededor volvía a cargarse de tanta energía que podía esperarse salieran chispas en cualquier momento.

No… -tragó con dificultad, y aunque trataba de que su cuerpo respondiese a las ahora suplicas de su cerebro no podía alejarse de ella… hacia tanto que no se sentía de esa forma, incapaz de pensar con la cabeza fría, incapaz de herirla y alejarse, era su culpa, él había permitido que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto donde ya nada podía hacer… pudo detenerla, pudo hacerlo y sin embargo se permitió dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Lo peor de todo es que ahora él ya no podía hacerse a un lado, ya no podía ni quería dejar de tenerla cerca, hace meses debió tomar medidas, pero no se había sentido tan vivo hace tanto… siempre reprimía sus emociones y ahora parecían consumirlo por completo. La miro implorante, pues sabia muy bien que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban- tarde o temprano vas a comprender, me agradecerás cuando entiendas…

Entiendo lo que siento y usted debería hacer lo mismo… además no crea que no tengo claro las altas posibilidades que ambos tenemos de morir, no soy ingenua y se muy bien el rol que deberé cumplir cuando llegue el momento… déme otro motivo para luchar, no me pida que lo espere –bajo la mirada y volvió a recuperar su voz suave mientras un nudo se le hacia en la garganta dejándola a penas respirar- porque no sé lo que pasara en el futuro, solo sé que ahora las cosas están en relativa calma, que usted esta aquí ahora, que yo estoy aquí… pero también puedo sentir que durará poco, creo que hasta Dumbledore lo sabe y por eso esta preparando mejor a Harry…

Sus ojos negros habitualmente parecidos a unos pozos profundos y vacíos ahora emitían un brillo especial… ¿Cómo lograba enternecerlo tanto? Más aun después de todas las cosas que había hecho, después de que pensó su vida estaría por completo dedicada a reparar los errores que aun lo torturaban, después que se juró cerrar su corazón a cualquiera que quisiera flanquearlo… la recordó durante las primeras tardes que estuvieron juntos, sus sonrojos y su voz temblorosa, pero más que otra cosa recordó sus ojos… grandes y claros contemplarlo no con odio, como el resto de sus estudiantes, ni con pena o lástima, sino con una fresca y natural simpatía… se preguntó si no seria eso lo que le atraía de ella, que lo miraba igual a como lo hacia Lily, tal vez era que en verdad nunca se había olvidado de su primer amor y ahora ella sólo se la recordaba… cerró los ojos y pensó.

_Que alguien te parece lindo, que cuando lo ves se te aprieta el estómago y sientes calor de repente, que tienes necesidad de verlo aunque sea una vez al día, porque sino te pones histérico… que piensas en esa persona especial todo el tiempo y rememoras todas las conversaciones y acercamientos que han tenido y… _-mientras escuchaba la voz de una joven de espectaculares ojos verdes sin embargo era una muchacha de incontrolables cabellos castaños quien se dibujaba en su mente y el mismo se vio recorriendo el castillo con una desesperación inusitada tratando de verla al menos de lejos, buscando motivos para tenerla cerca, desvelado por las noches regañándose a causa del beso que le había dado, deseando probar sus labios una vez más, perdiendo el control hacia unos minutos… de pronto fue como si un velo se descorriera dentro de su cabeza. Por una jugarreta del destino se había vuelto a fijar en alguien, había comprendido que sus repentinos cambios de pulsaciones y los retorcijones en el estómago no tenían nada que ver con la falta de sueño o mala comida… ahí estaba sintiéndose como un adolescente una vez más. Seria quizás su última oportunidad¿volvería a callarlo y ver cómo dejaba ir a quien quería sólo por sus estúpidos temores? Seguramente de no haber sido tan reservado su vida habría sido por completo distinta, si no hubiese tenido miedo a aceptar sus sentimientos y hubiera tomado el riesgo… pero ahora la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad, le había puesto en el camino a una persona inteligente y valiosa cerca, una que no dudaba en acorralarlo y soltarle una bien merecida dosis de honestidad y transparencia, esa que también le dijeron seria necesaria para hacerlo reaccionar… ¿Por qué no podía permitirse vivir? Si, porque aun con treinta y siete años en el cuerpo jamás se había permitido disfrutar de su vida, siempre postergado y escondido, siempre escapando, auto-convenciéndose de que era pleno en la soledad de sus mazmorras, aceptando el desprecio de sus pares y de sus alumnos, siendo nada más que alguien útil, necesario, pero nunca apreciado ni necesitado… abrió los ojos y ahí estaban unas cristalinas pupilas observándolo con detención. Permaneció impasible unos segundos, cuando al fin separo lentamente los labios.

¿Hermione? –le susurró mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba espontáneamente en su rostro- ¿siempre has sido así de testaruda?

Ella se mordió el labio mientras asentía un poco avergonzada por su comportamiento anterior, nunca se había portado tan autoritaria y tozuda pero vaya que le había costado romper esa pared de hielo que siempre supo la separaba de su querido Severus, porque supo que esas sencillas palabras, en donde al fin la llamaba por su nombre, eran la muestra más auténtica y propia de él para acercarlos definitivamente… ya no serian Granger ni Snape, no, serian simplemente Hermione y Severus. ¿Qué más daba que aun fuera su maestro¿Qué podía importarle más en esos momentos? Nada… nada importaba si finalmente podía abrazarlo y estar a su lado aunque fuese escondidos, aunque fuese sólo durante unas horas por la noche. No pudo ni quiso reprimir una gran sonrisa mientras saltaba y rodeaba con sus brazos el blanquecino cuello de Snape.

¿No se suponía que éramos dos personas cautas y racionales? –le preguntó él mientras le descorría algunos mechones de cabello hacia atrás.

Creo que eso sólo es posible cuando estamos por separado… -le dijo ella dándole un suave beso en los labios, que comenzó así, solo unos ligeros roces que se mezclaban con algunas silenciosas sonrisas mientras se miraban intensamente. Pero poco a poco, sin siquiera proponérselo, sus cuerpos autónomamente parecían saber lo que debía hacerse, sus bocas estaban profundamente ligadas mientras sus manos se acariciaban, si bien con suavidad, con el innegable propósito de aprender completamente la anatomía del otro.

Después de lo que les pareció una vida se separaron un poco. Al verlo a los ojos la joven se quedo pasmada. Unos profundamente negros le transmitían muchas cosas, lo que ya era increíble, pero en ellos no había rastro de frialdad, arrogancia ni desagrado… se habían vuelto los ojos más bellos que hubiese visto nunca y en si todo él cambio. Se veía tan joven y radiante, como si todas las penas que lo envolvían se hubiesen extinguido e incluso sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rosa claro que le sentaba de maravilla. Respiró hondo y terminó de aceptar que nada era porque si, de seguro había pasado por mucho dolor… pero se juró que ella lo haría feliz, que trataría de ayudarlo y acompañarlo.

Pero ella no tenia idea, ella no sabia que ya lo había hecho feliz, porque aparte de entregarle su propio cariño lo había ayudado a poder exteriorizar el de él, le había ayudado a entender que sí podía ser feliz, que aunque en el pasado hubiese cometido los más terribles errores, aunque ellos jamás dejaran de pesar en su conciencia lo que vale en la vida no es tanto lo que se hizo, sino mas bien lo que se hace por enmendar esas culpas… no podía seguir viviendo de sus recuerdos debía prestar atención al presente y hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos por mejorarlo, por ayudar a Dumbledore y, desgraciadamente, a Potter a acabar cuanto antes con el causante de tanto sufrimiento. Recordó en ese momento las charlas con el director y sus discusiones y constantes objeciones… si eso era lo que debía hacer pues así sería, ya debía entender que aunque de maneras misteriosas el anciano siempre parecía acabar teniendo la razón.

¿Por qué me miras así? –le dijo ella con un semblante algo preocupado.

Sólo pensaba que te tenias bien guardado ese geniecito –le dijo él en son de burla- ya creía que me empezarías a dar de cachetadas…

Se besaron una, no dos, tal vez montones de veces más antes de llegar a la puerta del despacho que daba hacia el corredor de las mazmorras y así caminaron juntos hasta el retrato de la dama gorda hablando de muchas cosas y de nada al mismo tiempo. Antes de doblar la esquina Hermione miró a todos lados y mordiéndose el labio para tratar de ocultar aunque fuese un poco su juguetona sonrisa le saltó encima apretándolo fuertemente sólo unos segundos mientras le susurraba muy bajito.

Espero que mañana no te arrepientas, puedo ser fastidiosa… le dijo apoyándose por completo sobre sus pies nuevamente.

Pues no creo que en este castillo haya alguien peor que yo… -le dijo levantando una ceja arrogantemente y mirándola hacia abajo irguiéndose por completo, al momento siguiente giró sobre sus talones y caminó unos pasos pero se detuvo y giró el rostro para añadir- de acuerdo, tal vez Filch si este un poco más trastornado.

**Ya lo dije estoy mal… denme muchos consejos que ahora si los necesito! Como pude perturbarme tanto? Es que enserio aun ando con el suero colgando a mi lado!! No puedo creer cada cosa que hay…**

**En fin, gracias por leer y ahora si que asumire los repollos, tomates o huevos podridos que quieran lanzarme. Cabe la posibilidad que aun asi les guste el cap? Les juro que hice lo que mas pude y me exprimi las neuronas hasta que se conectaron un par de veces!**

**Otra cosa! Y les obligo a tods ls chics buena onda que me dejen su insulto en forma de review (ya se como se escribe, gracias) diganme si me puse mamona!!! Es que, que horror! A Severus asi "enamorado" es lo mas difícil que me ha tocado hacer… porque tampoco quiero que pierda su carácter que me encanta!**

**Nunca habia escrito tanto aquí… sera que se lo leyeron?**

**Gracias por leer :D**

**eh... como digo esto? bueno, me ha tomado por sorpresa una noticia que mi familia me dio hace solo unos minutos... mañana parto a primera hora de vacaciones. Escribire esto y comienzo a empacar. Se adelantaron tres dias! pero que puedo hacer? el capitulo 19 a penas y lo comence asi que no podre subirlo sino hasta mi regreso en algunos dias más. ustedes saben que me gusta actualizar pronto porque se lo que es esperar... bueno, solo espero que me dejen sus opiniones en cuanto a lo que les pedi! y em... no me odien mucho!! **


	19. A los treinta y cuatro días

**Holas!! Primero: no estaba muerta pero si de parranda XD la verdad estaba de vacaciones, y lo deje al final del cap. 18… aunque si, creo que un día después de subirlo así que quienes primero lo leyeron seguro pensaron que poco menos estaba en la UTI… de todas formas mil gracias por la preocupación (si seguro, yo creo que querían nuevo cap no mas jajajaja XB )**

**- Tenshi of Valhalla -: ahhh… te hice esperar otra vez!! En verdad lo siento pero acabo de volver hace muy poco!! Ojala te guste este capitulo.**

**Sil: hola! Si te contesto otra vez jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado y que aun puedas usar los ojos! El retrato de Dorian Gray de Oscar Wilde es un fantástico libro y concuerdo mucho contigo!! Si… sólo un párrafo, más me hubiese parecido excesivo, aunque claro, sev es tan complicado!**

**Hestia.Phoenix: jajaja que bien que compartas a sevy conmigo!! Aunque yo… mmmm…. No se si puedo! Buuuuu no por favor! Me encantan tus mensajes gigantosos!! Pero bueno… entiendo que te pueda cansar escribir tanto. Perdona por demorarme tanto! No creo k vuelva a demorar así otra vez! Y no te preocupes no creo k nada de lo k me digas puede molestarme!! **

**Kalli: te gusto??? ToT bueno cuando lo volví a leer más despejada a mi también me pareció un poco mejor… ahhh, ojala este te guste también!**

**black fairy: ahhh mala!! Cuando leí tu mensaje me dije"si claro, ya sabia yo que alguien me odiaría" y vas y te saltas un montón en el casi lloro! (jajajaja) solo para, como siempre ponerme una sonrisota en el rostro! Buuuu espero que tu animo este mejor… ojala consigas pronto otro trabajo… las mejores vibras desde acá!!**

**Espiaplan: gracias!! En verdad el mejor halago que podrían hacerme es decir que hago bien a sev! Mmmm… bueno snape nunca fue muy el en la historia… en fin, mil gracias x leer y espero que este cap te guste!**

**Arsa: "No es el típico enamorado loco psicópata que va babeando detrás de la novia, el no. El es Severus Snape...¡pero enamorado esta monísimo!" ahhh adore tus palabras!! Ahhh todos son xxx aquí! Jajajajaja ya veras.**

**Iamalonefordanny-19: danny, sinceramente, yo creo que si le gusta… jajaja pero claro, de todas formas Snape como siempre es todo un rollo!!**

**Lotto: eh… (vease yo tiritando) pues llegaste justo cuando me demore un milenio en actualizar! En verdad te gusta la historia? Pues la verdad no he leído ningún HG/SS porque no quería verme tentada a ocupar argumentos y situaciones demasiado parecidas… pero ya que al parecer tu has leído y me dices que he sido relativamente original, pues muchas gracias!! Ojala vea tu lindo nick (adoro esa flor!) por aquí otra vez!**

**hannelore snape: "si hubiera querido a un don Juan de telenovela de telemundo, estaría enamorada de lockhart o como se llame" me matas de risa!! Y claro tienes razón! "si hasta yo me daba miedo y mas si traía una pinta a lo bellatrix recién salida de azkaban que hasta el mismísimo voldemort se hubiera escondido tras de Harry si me hubiera visto" jajajajaja!!! Estas chalada! Pero me reí un buen rato imaginando la situación! ToT amiga??? Que eres linda! Yo tambien extrañaba escribir… aunque no niego que lo pase re bien:D**

**CRISPI: te imaginas a Alan en vivo??? Yo creo k después podría morirme con cara de idiota babosa!! Jajaja ya vi la peli!! Y daba saltitos cada vez que salía en pantalla… cuando canto? Ah!!!! Casi grito! Espero tu tb la hayas visto!**

**pottercita26: si yo parezco jaiva! XD oh! Escríbeme cuando la subas! Ahí me doy una vuelta!! Seria genial no?? (otro libro) Ya estoy juntando plata para comprarme el 7º!!**

**Diony Black Potter: "Snape q es un tipo bastante necio terco, testarudo, difícil, guapo sexy, inteligente, misterioso, con personalidad…" concuerdo!!! Awwww porque es tan jodidamente irresistible?? Yo kerer uno en celofán!!**

**Lupita. Snape: matarlo? He escrito algo k te hizo pensar eso??? ahhhhh y lo mato con todo y romance?? Awwww así mordido y desangrado, humillado y despreciado como siempre???? Mmmmmm….. lo pensare : S**

**Sindzero: niña loca! Bauleo si existe! Tonks lo usa en el 5º libro para guardar las cosas de Harry!!! Ahhhh ves hago mi tarea! "puede ser solo mi imaginación jeje [al igual k un sev en boxers (k mente mas pervertida la mia.. seh)" mala después k leí eso anduve babeando mucho rato!! "si lo dopamos y alcoholizamos no se dará cuenta si somos su novia Rima [k x cierto no es muy agraciada ¬¬'.. Aunque también podríamos darle agüita de las carmelitas xD" ahhh yo kiero!!! Doparlo y hacerle "cosillas" como tu dices ñaca-ñaca!! D ejale!! Y ya vi Sweeney Todd!!! Buenísima! A mi tb me gustan las pd!!**

**Cleoru Misumi: so, I g****ive you more!! ****Jajaja ojala te siga gustando! Saludos XD**

**Vick: única loca??? Jajajja yo pensaba igual!! Pero debo reconocer que aquí he entendido que somos varias las trastornadas!!! Ojala este te parezca bien también!**

**Carolina: awww muchas cosas, si, no fue de los mejores… es que yo no me sentí cómoda escribiéndolo. Lo otro es parte de la trama… pero creo será mejor decir "ya veras". Tu esposo?? Jajajja le has contado o lo lee contigo? Pues dile k le agradezco y que bueno que le guste!! (Oye, como te aguanta tanto amor a sev? Mi pololo lo odia xk yo hablo mucho de él!! Me dice k si prefiero que sea hiriente y distante se lo diga no ! Hombres celosos XD). Ahí veré k hago con su sugerencia… ejem!**

**GaticaMalfoyB19: ahh ya te conteste casi todo!! Solo espero que este cap te guste y deja de ser tan xxx jajajajaj!!!!**

**Miau Black Snape: tanto tiempo! Un placer leerte de nuevo! Y no, estoy bien (gracias por la preocupación), ya espero no volver a mortificarte!! XD saludos!**

**Jacques: bueno, primero te odie por completo!!! Jajajaja nooooo… tu comentario es uno de los mejores que me hayan dado, y porque? Porque es una critica, eso de "es muy lindo" si es rico leerlo pero me gusta que me digan si fallo en algo o si podría agregar alguna cosa… respecto a tu critica especifica… creo que me descubriste, si creo que arranco del tema un poco, y eso es porque me cuesta mucho imaginarme al personaje abandonando sus firmes convicciones y permitiéndose sentir… en fin, espero que este te guste y eso si, espero que me des tu opinión nuevamente, verdaderamente me ha gustado… eso de "un griego exigente" me dio risa, esta bien, saludos!**

**A los treinta y cuatro días**

A partir de ese esplendoroso trece de marzo su vida había dado un vuelco espectacular. Cuando pensaba en lo sucedido no podía sino sobrecogerse al pensar que tal vez sólo estaba soñando una vez más y que pronto despertaría a su conocida realidad, esa en donde apenas lograba juntar el coraje necesario para sostenerle la mirada unos breves segundos sin que su cara se volviese una especie de bomba a punto de explotar.

… y después de cortar los tallos diagonalmente traspásenlas con cuidado a las macetas que se supone ya tienen preparadas –la profesora Sprout les hablaba mientras paseaba entre sus alumnos examinando sus trabajos- señorita Granger, ¿Qué hace? –la miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Eh… -Hermione, quien se había pasado la hora con la cabeza en cualquier lado (de acuerdo no en cualquiera) miró sus vallas que seguían desaliñadas ya que jamás había si quiera tomado las tijeras de podar… y tratando de sonreír inocentemente, se puso a arreglarlas de inmediato.

Después de hacer lo que mejor pudo con sus Belladonas, y de que Ron se burlase casi toda la tarde de su extraño comportamiento lunar, como había empezado a llamarle, se encontraba cenando en el gran comedor.

Vamos Hermione! No te enfades… pregúntale a Harry, ¿cierto que ha estado peor que nunca? –preguntó el pelirrojo al joven que estaba frente a él con una expresión sombría, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin que lo incluyeran en sus riñas y sabia que pronto saltaría el a la fiesta.

Pues… no es habitual que andes tan distraída en clases, eso es cierto –decía mientras trataba de sonar despreocupado y terminar la conversación- pero claro que todos podemos estar desatentos de vez en cuando… -agregó con un hilo de voz al notar la mirada asesina que unos ojos marrones le dedicaban.

Los miró unos segundos con los ojos casi cerrados mientras los chicos esperaban que estallara de una vez, después de todas las veces que la habían interrogado, tanto ellos como Ginny, quien eso si cada vez parecía más misteriosa y reservada, pero era síntoma según ellos de la presión que sentía al tener las MHB tan cerca. De todas formas sabían que no era muy amigable cuando se hartaba, pero claro, como siempre se dieron cuenta cuando era demasiado tarde.

Si lo sé, pero no entiendo como pueden ustedes pedirme explicaciones si se han pasado seis años "distraídos" durante las clases, par de descarados!! –les espetó con sincero enfado aunque después de ver sus caras de un escarlata intenso junto a sus miradas de "nosotros nunca…" no pudo contener una sonora carcajada que pronto contagio a los otros dos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Subía en compañía de sus amigos hasta la torre Gryffindor todavía de muy buen ánimo, los días anteriores todos parecían demasiado inmersos en sus propios problemas… Ron estaba preparándose psicológicamente para el último partido de la temporada que seria dentro de un mes, en el que arriesgaban la copa peligrosamente y debían ganar por una diferencia de trescientos puntos a Ravenclaw, lo que dejaba un enorme peso sobre los hombros del pelirrojo guardián. Harry, quien estaba más acostumbrado a la presión, se debatía en una campal lucha interna donde por un lado quería estar en compañía de una alegre y chispeante joven… pero por otro ella no era nada más ni nada menos que la hermanita de su mejor amigo, por lo que su mente no paraba de reproducir imágenes donde Ron lo golpeaba y recriminaba. Por último Hermione estaba tan arriba en las nubes con su maravilloso secreto, escondido en los niveles más bajos del castillo que casi parecía una ironía. Cada noche inventaba una excusa para dejar la sala común y dirigirse sin demora hacia un despacho algo lúgubre pero que parecía llenarse de vida cuando la puerta se cerraba tras de si, ya no importaba si era una ronda de patrullaje, alguna consulta a un profesor o una visita a las cocinas para charlar con Dobby… sólo decía lo que fuese antes de perderse de vista tras el retrato y comenzar el descenso rápido pero sigiloso de esas interminables escaleras de mármol, y ese día las cosas no serían diferentes.

Se abría la puerta y ahí estaba como habitualmente lo encontraba al llegar. Sentado frente al escritorio con un libro o un pergamino en la mano… esta vez corregía algunos trabajos que pronto pasarían al olvido, como triunfadoramente pensó al instante. Se sentó frente a él y tomó algunos mientras alcanzaba otra de las plumas que reposaba sobre la oscura madera.

Será mejor que termine esto, hace una semana debí entregarlos… -dijo inexpresivamente sin mirarla. No podía seguir ignorando las altas torres que se comenzaban a acumular sobre su archivador y temía (de hecho, verdaderamente le aterraba) que sus alumnos o cualquier otra persona notara que algo extraño le ocurría.

Descuide profesor… estaré en silencio y netamente ocupada en la corrección –le dijo ella lanzándole una fugaz mirada y mojaba la pluma en una intensa tinta negra.

Lo sintió tamborilear los dedos sobre la superficie y sus ojos intensamente posados en su cabizbaja cabeza antes de levantarse bruscamente. Alzó la vista y estaba junto a ella mirándola con tal intensidad que pese a que creía haberse acostumbrado a esa expresión, sintió de inmediato como la sangre subía a gran velocidad hasta estancarse en sus mejillas. Trató de devolverle una mirada cándida, pero el efecto se arruinó por completo al sonreírle de una forma nada infantil. El se inclinó hasta que sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que podían apreciar las formas que se dibujaban en el iris del otro.

Así que… promete quedarse quieta y dejarme cumplir mis obligaciones, ¿no es cierto? –le dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

Claro… -le respondió ella con un hilo de voz mientras intentaba respirar, ¿acaso quedaba oxigeno en ese lugar?

Perfecto! –escuchó que le decía mientras recuperaba su posición inicial y apartaba un mechón de grasiento cabello del rostro. Tomó el pergamino más cercano y ocultó el rostro tas él.

Mientras ella con la mente aun en blanco se mojaba los labios y acompasaba su respiración estirando el brazo para tomar otro de los ensayos e intentar leerlo. Después de releer unas diez veces el primer párrafo sin conseguir concentrarse al sentir el rasgar de la pluma a solo palmos de distancia, volvía a perder la compostura y abalanzarse a sus brazos, encontrando al fin la calma que anhelaba el resto del día, sintiendo como él le correspondía sujetándola con una mezcla de dulzura y decisión… preguntándose porqué la empujaba a tener ese tipo de reacciones, porqué parecía disfrutar tanto de su descontrol.

Siempre me haces esto… -le dijo alejándose unos centímetros para recuperar el aliento- estas esperando el momento en que ya no pueda contenerme, y si trato de permanecer tranquila me provocas… eres muuuy malo –susurraba mientras rozaba sus labios sobre unos delgados y ahora sonrosados que poco a poco comenzaban a exasperarse a causa del leve contacto, lo que empezaba a provocarle casi imperceptibles espasmos.

Le costaba creer que algo así le estuviese pasando. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese besándose con su profesor de pociones?, cuando paso algún tiempo (no supieron cuanto en verdad) se separaron ambos con la respiración agitada y los labios algo hinchados y muy rojos, mientras sus ojos despedían intensos destellos de deseo… Hermione sentía que su cuerpo le pedía más a cada visita y ahora necesitaba sentirlo aún más cerca, las caricias y besos parecían ser simples calmantes ante las furiosas sensaciones que parecían apoderarse de ella a cada instante.

No… -le dijo el firmemente y por un segundo la joven no supo a que se refería- se lo que piensas y te dejo en claro que no creo oportuno el momento.

Ella se levanto de sus rodillas de inmediato y le dio la espalda por unos segundos antes de volverse a el con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

¿Cuándo dejará de hacer eso? –le preguntó mientras daba vuelta al escritorio y lo miraba desde el otro lado de este- no me gusta que todo el tiempo este inmiscuyéndose en mis pensamientos.

Al notar el gélido silencio que los envolvía, pues el aludido no parecía dispuesto a contestar nada, trató de guardar la compostura. Tomo aire repetidas veces, era cierto llevaban sólo alrededor de un mes siendo algo más que alumna-profesor, pero de todas formas… algunas veces creía sentir que el la deseaba tanto como ella… pero siempre parecía escabullirse y ahora eso le estaba comenzando a producir una punzada en el pecho ¿es que acaso el no la quería? ¿Se había arrepentido de traspasar los límites éticos que supuestamente tendrían que mantenerlos bien lejos uno de otro? ¿O era acaso que seguía siendo tan cabeza dura como para seguir poniendo barreras entre ellos?, lo miró molesta una vez más.

No se que es lo que la enoja tanto, señorita Granger… -le dijo el con voz suave y tranquila mientras revisaba uno más de los trabajos pendientes.

Lo sabia, sabia que odiaba que ocupara su apellido cuando estaban solos. Casi podía reconocer su cara desdibujada por una mueca maliciosa tras el amarillento papel. Siempre la sacaba de quicio… si no era incitándola hasta hacerla ver todo borroso, era así, haciéndola enfadar… _es un demente, _pensaba a menudo cuando se encontraba algo más tranquila en el silencio de su cuarto, cuando pasada la medianoche volvía a la torre Gryffindor con una sonrisa estúpida pegada al rostro.

Como quiera entonces, señor –le contestó irritada y poniendo toda su rabia en las ultimas dos sílabas- tal vez deba volver temprano hoy… Ron me pidió que lo ayudara con unas cosas –le dijo poniendo una expresión dulzona mientras se giraba hacia la puerta, de hecho ya lo conocía bastante más… y por alguna razón parecía traerlo de los pelos su despistado amigo, ni siquiera al mencionarle a Harry ponía esa cara de asco y antipatía, lo que a decir verdad la sorprendió un poco los primeros días, cuando le hizo ver detalladamente alguno de los defectos del muchacho, porque durante los seis años que llevaba viéndolo en clases, jamás parecía haberle tomado la más mínima atención al varón más joven de los Weasley… sin embargo, lo había atribuido a que, para variar, había estado dándose un paseo por sus recuerdos, donde seguramente había percibido sus antiguos sentimientos.

Ya veo… -le dijo con voz pastosa Snape desde su escritorio sin mirarla- sabes que le gustas a ese Weasley, ¿cierto? –agregó mirándola con los músculos de la cara tiesos de indignación. No podía evitarlo, era celoso y eso no iba a cambiar… el idiota de Weasley le salía hasta en la sopa, siempre mirándola y buscando la atención de la chica. Era cierto, lo admitía era él el que la hacia perder la paciencia, pero es que le gustaba mucho cuando se enojaba… le recordaba a él mismo, orgullosa… tratando de aparentar desdén e indiferencia. Tamborileó los dedos mientras la joven levantaba una ceja con tanta arrogancia como sólo él conseguía hacerlo. Contrajo el entrecejo… ¿Qué se creía parada ahí con ese aire inconfundible en ella de suficiencia?

No entiendo a qué vino eso profesor… además no creo que Ron –la vena de la sien de Snape estaba comenzando a palpitar, claro el era "el profesor" mientras que el idiota pelirrojo era "Ron", siempre le pasaba esto, siempre tenia que sentirse disminuido, y lo peor es que estaba hablando de un niñato inútil al que le llevaba unos veinte años…- este interesado en mi.

Soy oclumántico, por si lo ha olvidado –le dijo garabateando un inmerecida F en una esquina del pergamino- además, yo no he dicho que pueda irse Granger –unos bucles castaños parecieron crisparse aun más, junto con unos delgados dedos bajo la túnica negra de Hogwarts- no ha terminado de corregir… fue usted la que gentilmente puso a mi disposición sus ratos libres, así que su querido amigo va a tener que esperar para que usted le haga la tarea –le dijo con sorna dedicándole una de sus muecas más altaneras.

De dos zancadas Hermione ya estaba sentada frente a el y tomando con algo de agresividad otro pergamino mientras se miraban a los ojos en una especie de silenciosa lucha. El le sonrió de lado socarronamente y ella le contesto con la más falsa de sus tiernas sonrisas. Maldiciéndolo mil veces en sus pensamientos paso las siguientes dos horas.

Ya puede correr hacia su imperdible panorama –escuchó como le decía la voz grave y tranquila a menos de un metro de distancia- supongo que todos esos bufidos que ha lanzado es por la terrible demora que le ocasionado, señorita… Granger.

Es justamente lo que haré -la poca paciencia que le quedaba se agotó ahí mismo, entrecerrando los ojos hasta volverlos una finísima línea se paró de un salto y caminó mecánicamente hasta la puerta que abrió de golpe y cerró dando un portazo, sin esperar alguna réplica.

_Cretino desconsiderado… _-mascullaba por lo bajo mientras empezaba a subir por la desierta y oscura escalera de piedra- _soy yo la que tiene que mentirle a sus amigos y dejarlos de lado solo para estar un rato a su lado y sin embargo… ¿Qué hace? Rechazarme una vez más y burlarse de mí. Esta loco… esta completamente trastornado y yo no… -_soltó uno de sus conocidos suspiros de resignación, después de todo no debía ser fácil para él… ella prácticamente lo obligó a abrirse un poco, le prometió muchas veces que ya sabia como era su forma de ser y que de todas formas estaría a su lado… después de todo ella así lo había conocido, así se había enamorado de él, sabia que un de los dos tendría que sacrificar el orgullo y dar su brazo a torcer y, en vista de las circunstancias, tendría que ser ella la que diera el primer paso… otra vez.

Mientras caminaba por el corredor trato de arreglar un poco su cabello, aunque sus amigos se rieran de su extraño interés porque sus bucles estuviesen un poco más controlados a ella le daba igual, de todas formas algo en su forma de mirar había cambiado y eso podía notarse sin mucho esfuerzo, además de su extraña conducta y su parcial distracción parecía emanar de ella un brillo desconocido, ¿cuándo antes se había sentido así de dichosa? No podía recordarlo y es que pese a que la razón de todo lo que le pasaba no parecía mucho más amoroso que antes si notaba en el cambios, que aunque pequeños, eran grandiosos para alguien irritable y solitario como Snape, quien le permitía pasar las tardes y las horas libres que les coincidían en su despacho, además de estar clara en que lo distraía un montón y de que parecía pegarse a él como una especie de parásito besador… se avergonzó un poco pero, ¿qué podía hacer?, necesitaba tocarlo y besarlo a cada instante, de todas formas el tampoco se hacia de rogar… se mordió el labio y meneó la cabeza para evitar que su imaginación comenzase a evocar algún recuerdo.

Cuando llego frente a la puerta de madera oscura y trató de abrirla no pudo, tal vez se hubiese ido a dormir… una sonrisa malévola apareció instantáneamente en su rostro, nunca lo había visto así, ¿se vería tierno y vulnerable como el resto de las personas? ¿O esa aura de autovalencia seguiría rodeándolo? Murmuró unas palabras aprendidas hace unas semanas cuando lo escucho decirlas quedamente en ese mismo lugar… un brillo color plata y un ligero "click" antecedió su entrada sigilosa y algo ansiosa. Como pensó dentro del despacho no había más luz que la proveniente de la ventana que dejaba ver un cielo precioso y despejado, bastante parecido al que debía hacer afuera. Conociendo el lugar cerró con mucho cuidado la puerta y murmuró el hechizo para volver a cerrarla, veía la silueta del escritorio a su costado así que lo rodeó y buscó a tientas la manilla de la puerta, no quería hacer nada que pudiese delatar su presencia ahí.

Mordiendo frenéticamente su labio inferior giró el picaporte y otro cuarto prácticamente en penumbra fue lo que apareció ante sus ojos, la chimenea crepitaba con mediana intensidad frente camastro, el que, aunque escudriñó entornando los ojos parecía estar vacío… se le retorció el estomago eso significaba que…

¿Qué crees que haces en mi cuarto? –le ladro él mientras salía del cuarto de baño con gotitas de agua resbalando por sus largos cabellos. Estaba pálido y algo tenso, así que de seguro lo había alertado y ahora estaría furioso, pero pese a ese pensamiento inicial, poco a poco se fue disipando de la mente cualquier cosa que hasta ese momento hubiese estado flotando por ella, incluso el hecho de que tenía que hacer entrar el aire a sus pulmones.

Eso era demasiado, parecía como si pequeñas bombas se hubiesen dispuesto a lo largo de su cuerpo y hubiesen decidido explotar todas juntas, estaba parada frente a Snape vestido, al parecer, únicamente con una bata delgada y suave a la vista, de un color verde oscuro. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo al borde de sus capacidades para cerrar la boca antes de parecer una completa idiota ahí parada con los ojos fuera de las orbitas.

Eh… -le salió con hilo de voz- ¿Qué que hago aquí?... yo, yo pensé… que ambos nos habíamos portado mal y… -tragó saliva sonoramente, si que era malo… se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el alfeizar mientras la miraba con expresión divertida, mientras ella trataba de enhebrar una frase medianamente coherente- y pensé que seria mejor venir a decirle que de todas formas no estoy molesta es solo que a veces… -se rascaba con despreocupación la mejilla y parecía que no ponía atención a nada de lo que tanto trabajo le estaba costando decir- que a veces, bueno nos pasamos un poco… de todas formas, yo solo quería decirle… -ahí la voz se le fue por completo, lo vio caminar despacio y con su habitual espeluznante tranquilidad- bue… buenas noches –le dijo en un suspiro mientras retrocedía con los ojos clavados en otros muy negros y profundos.

Acababa de meterme a la ducha… y no sabes lo mal que me pongo cuando me interrumpen si quiero darme un relajante y merecido baño –mientras él parecía completamente cómodo intimidándola y acorralándola a unos metros de salida, ella ya no podía contener su nerviosismo y temblaba ligeramente, sin poder escapar del contacto con sus ojos- además… pensé que estarías con ese Ron que tanto me nombras –ya había dado contra la fría pared y el no tardo ni dos segundos en llegar justo frente a ella y apoyar una de sus manos en el muro de piedra. Pequeñas gotitas de agua cayeron sobre su cuello y mejillas, lo que hizo más que intensificar sus temblores… pese a todo aun parte de su cerebro funcionaba, después de unos instantes de escuchar lo que le había dicho finalmente pudo procesar la información.

No… no volví a la sala común, pasee por los corredores y después de pensarlo un poco quise volver, pero… pero no creí que estaría bañándose yo… -bajo la vista tratando de encontrar algo bueno que justificara su atrevimiento pero al hacerlo no hizo más que empeorar las cosas, por el cuello en V de la bata y la inclinada posición de su cuerpo podía apreciar gran parte del blanco y prácticamente lampiño torso de Snape… _por Merlín y todos los reyes magos!!, _pensó automáticamente mientras la boca se le secaba instantáneamente, recorrió desde su largo y delgado cuello hasta cerca de donde debían estar las costillas, ya que desde ese punto su piel se oscurecía a causa de las sombras y de la misma tela anudada en su cintura.

¿Decías? –dando un gran respingo se obligó a desviar sus ojos y a fijarlos en lo que sea, pero podía sentir el tibio aire se su respiración en la mejilla y no hacia otra cosa que tartamudear palabras incomprensibles hasta que la voz se le apagaba y movía los labios con desesperación. ¿_Porque nadie ha escrito un manual sobre como comportarse en situaciones así de embarazosas? No… mejor, ¿Por qué Snape mismo no trae un manual? Definitivamente tiene personalidades múltiples… _-estoy esperando la grandiosa e inmejorable respuesta de la gran Hermione Granger… -le susurró al oído, lo que le erizó los cabellos de la nuca y le puso la piel de gallina.

La provocaba, una vez más la hacia sentir al borde de la razón, las manos le picaban y ya no pensaba o veía nada más que su rostro altanero, surcado de sombras que aún así no conseguían disimular el infernal y espantosamente exquisito brillo de sus ojos.

¿Disfrutas de esto, cierto? –consiguió decirle cuando una de esas oleadas de coraje acudía a ella espontáneamente.

Por supuesto… -respondió con sinceridad el mientras la miraba satisfecho de que finalmente se atreviera a preguntárselo.

No entiendo porqué. No sé qué es lo que ganas acorralándome y volviéndome loca con tu forma de actuar sólo para después decir que tengo que irme o que tienes sueño, o mucho trabajo… en verdad no te entiendo Severus –ni siquiera ella podía saber como era que en las situaciones más extrañas era capaz de evocar un temple y serenidad que parecía tomar prestados de alguien más, ya que el resto del tiempo solo era ella, la que no podía coordinar muy bien sus propias ideas cerca de él.

Aquí nunca dijimos que debíamos entendernos… si no recuerdo mal aseguraste quererme pese a mi personalidad algo… inestable. Tal vez te cansaste de que yo no cumpla tus, digamos, expectativas… -hizo una pausa y la miró sólo como él podía hacerlo, estremeciéndole hasta las uñas!- ¿quieres saber porque actúo así entonces? –ella asintió con decisión y después de un par de segundos continuó- eres joven e impetuosa… debes aprender a controlar tus hormonas, porque sino pensaré que estas conmigo sólo para cumplir alguna extraña fantasía. No es sólo eso lo que quiero de ti, y hasta ahora no parecías dispuesta a notarlo ¿crees que ahora podrás ser la joven que tan valientemente me provocó al punto de olvidar quien era y perder los estribos? ¿O tengo que pensar que te juzgue mal y eres solo una niña?

Yo… -Hermione parecía estar meditando sus ultimas palabras… ¿podía ser esa la causa de sus reacciones? ¿Entonces finalmente ella era la responsable de sus reiteradas evasivas? Se mordió el labio y miró con detención hacia la enorme chimenea que crepitaba alegremente a su derecha.

Debía reconocer que pese a que le encantaba verlo tranquilo mientras leía con la luz del fuego iluminando tenuemente sus facciones o conversar sobre alguna cosa (adoraba que parecía abrir su mente a ideas que jamás habían pasado por su cerebro, entender y profundizar sobre variados temas, escuchándolo y confirmando que no podía sentirse más maravillada de estar con un hombre tan culto y brillante con quien podía charlar horas sin aburrirse para nada), pero sin embargo, no podía evitar colgársele al cuello y tratar de devorarlo a besos y apretarlo con fuerza entre sus brazos para convencerse que sí era cierto, que no era otro de esos sueños que la habían acompañado desde hace tantos meses… pensaba que debía aprovecharlo antes de despertar y enterarse que el seguía ignorándola.

¿Lo entiendes verdad? –le dijo con su tono habitual de voz, algo seco pero que de todos modos la reconfortaba- no quiero que estemos juntos solo porque te dé un arrebato adolescente… sé que eres una muchacha madura, pero créeme que esta última semana no parecías tu- la vio sonrojarse justo como lo hacia a principios de año mientras la descubría espiándolo y sintió como ese joven retraído que alguna vez fue parecía poseerlo, como ya había intentado algunas veces mientras se encontraban solos, y quería aparecer para reconfortarla con un abrazo… después de todo sabia que ella nunca había estado con nadie, seguramente todos los días le traían algo nuevo, y si era capaz de entenderla incluso teniendo dos décadas mas de experiencia, era porque el tampoco es que fuese un experto… sí, había estado con algunas mujeres, pero nunca había pasado de una relación superficial y anecdótica, ahora, si entraba al campo de las relaciones estables, podía considerarse tanto o más inexperto que la chica.

Si… es sólo que… –suspiró tratando de encontrar el mejor modo de expresarse- no sabes el miedo que siento cuando me duermo por las noches… temo que cuando me despierte todo haya sido producto de mi imaginación…

A mi me gustan esos sueños que tenias conmigo –escuchó que le decía y cuando levantó la vista el le sonreía de una forma en que nunca antes lo había hecho. Al instante recordó la posición en la que estaban y por sobre todo la poca ropa que Severus llevaba encima.

Le parecía increíble que no le hiciera ningún comentario sobre un molesto ruido, porque creía que su corazón latía tan fuerte que retumbaba en sus oídos cuando finalmente el acortó la distancia que los separaba y la besó con intensidad separándola de la pared mientras la tomaba por la cintura y acariciaba su rostro para descender luego por su cuello y posarse finalmente sobre su espalda que se curvaba entregada por completo a esas sensaciones aún más embriagantes e intensas de lo que habían sido nunca antes.

Al pasar sus delicados dedos por su nuca consiguió arrancarle un ronco gemido pero pronto fue ella la que quebró el silencio con la voz quebrada al sentir cómo le mordía deliciosamente el labio inferior un momento antes de bajar por su cuello lentamente, enredando sus blancos y largos dedos en su rizado cabello.

El la rodeó con ambas manos en la cintura, la miró unos instantes y Hermione ni siquiera pestañeó, sabia lo que hacía y aunque por lo general le molestaba (ya que el lo usaba en su contra) decidió que ahora no le podría venir mejor… aún le costaba hablar con claridad y sin enrojecer sobre sus propios deseos. Al instante el le dedicó una genuina sonrisa, de esas que raras veces había podido distinguir en ese pálido rostro.

Sin mediar palabra volvieron a fundirse en un beso cargado de pasión, el la sostenía con fuerza por la espalda y se mostraba mucho más activo que antes… bajaba una mano por uno de los muslos de la joven mientras la empuñaba sobre la tela de la túnica y comenzaba a recogerla hasta que la elevó por completo pasándola por sobre los brazos de la chica desordenando aún mas sus castaños bucles, ella tenia los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa mientras se mordía el labio y lo abrazaba una vez más alejándose de su boca y comenzando a besar su cuello y a acariciar sus hombros bajo la bata que estaba peligrosamente cerca de abrirse.

Casi sin darse cuenta el delgado suéter lila y sus desgastados jeans estaban en el suelo al igual que su capa y sus traviesas Manos recorrían sin control el blanquecino torso junto a la estrecha pero tonificada espalda de Severus, el que retrocedía con torpeza hasta donde se suponía se hallaba el lecho, hasta entonces inmaculado y que pronto seria el único y mudo testigo de un encuentro prohibido, pero que innegablemente había estado marcado por una infinita generosidad, respeto y dulzura que se mezclaban perfectamente con la pasión y el deseo que ambos sentían por el otro.

**Ya, espero que les haya gustado… a mi si, pero por razones muy personales. Ahora, si alguien quiere matarme por no entrar en mayor detalle lo siento, pero recuerden que la historia esta calificada como k … en todo caso siempre he creído que las cosas son conversables.**

**Otra cosa, un querido pero patudo amigo mío, al que deje cuidando la casa e ingenuamente le dije que podía ocupar mi computadora subió una viñeta que escribí hace bastante tiempo, que en un principio eran solo para mi, pero ya que el cretino este la subió, espero que si tienen tiempo la lean y me digan que tal… va en conjunto con unas cuantas más (en mi profile esta se llama Memorias perdidas de Snape).**

**Eso, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios! XD**


	20. Un Te Quiero y muchos problemas

**Holas!! Me demore otra vez… es que aca en Chile se esta haciendo el festival de Viña del Mar (un show ecléctico que dan por tv) y bueno, a mis padres les gusta que lo veamos juntos… ya saben tradiciones.**

**- Tenshi of Valhalla -: en serio te gusto? Ahhh que bien, y te gusta Severus? Ahhhh eso si me da emoción!! Espero no defraudarte mucho! XD**

**sindzero: va para alla? Ahhhhh me muero!! Pucha, si igual estamos cerca… aunque sea con Rima pegada al brazo podria darse una vueltita no? Aunque sabes lei que ya fue una vez… sera la segunda? Si!! Por eso amo Closet Land… mas de una hora con solo alan y su esplendorosa voz es igual ÉXITO jaja y si, canta genial… (aunque su cancion la encontre idiota) XD pues del festival me gusto harto Journey y Nelly Furtado… y salomon… psss coopero jaja. Claro agregame no mas! **

**NatashaRiddle: mila! Enserio te gusta? Ahhh que bueno, tratare de meditar sobre lo que quieres ver… mmm, podrias dejarme ideas sabes? Ojala te siga gustando!**

**HoneyBeeM: adoro el chocolate blanco! Me encanto que no me presiones con lo del lemmon francamente estoy en una lucha interna… otra cosa, definitivamente Severus no es de palo jajajaja! XD **

**Lupita. Snape: si! Mil gracias por tus mensajes en la otra historia! Y creo que fui algo pesada, me disculpo (ya ves porque puedo hacer a Sev, y es que soy bastante jodida tambien) pero si hay mucho de DH, tu lo has dicho… yo siempre he dicho que es asi.**

**Sil: ni que me digas… a veces quiero matar a herms y meterme yo en la historia (sev en bata!!!) ay sil!! Tu por fin entiendes porque no soy abiertamente explicita!! Digo, bueno hay que dejar algo para la imaginación tambien… creo que todas imaginamos a Severus de distinta forma en cuanto al winoni (lei una vez que lo llamaban asi, me encanto) ya silvina, te tendre presente si quiero echarme una siestecita jajajaja!**

**Cleoru Misumi: jajaja digo, yo he vivido con hambre de severus por mucho tiempo!! Y ni te creas tambien me han lanzado miradas de odio cuando empiezo a enumerar las 101 razones de porque Snape es mi hombre ideal.**

**Hestia.Phoenix: en serio tu favorita? O.O vaya gracias… las MHB son las matriculas de honor en brujería… esas que dan afines del 5º año. Hay si, conectadas x telepatía! Si, sev siempre fue celoso y eso no cambia!! Estas en un club de HP? Que entretenido! Yo, bueno… para variar muero en mi soledad harrypotteica jajaja!**

**Espiaplan: hola! Gracias por tu mensaje en la otra historia tb! Que bueno que les gusten las otras cosas que hago además de Electricidad… bueno creo que ahora te quedara más claro para donde va la historia, en fin. Solo espero que te guste!**

**GaticaMalfoyB19: te pusiste roja? Jajajaja no!!! No leas esa cochinada que yo lei… puaj, lo odie! ****Ojala que te vaya muy bien en los ICFES!! Ya veras que no seras una recogecartones! Jajaja**

**Iamalonefordanny-19: jajajaja me hablaste todo el mensaje de lemmons y despues dices que no te importa!! Ahhh mentirosilla (como diria flanders) por ahora creo que no se me da… pero supongo que podria rematar con una enorme sesion de lemmons en el capitulo final no? Que me dices? Jajaja XD**

**Diony Black Potter: te g****usto?? ****Valio la pena entonces?? Ahhh que bien, yo creia que nadie querria leerlo o dejarme mensajes en venganza!! Ojala este tambien te guste!**

**black fairy: pucha que lata!! A mi me queda solo una semana de descanso y despues voy a estar igual que tu!! (que horror, sin poder leer o escribir lo que yo quiera!) asi que de todas formas perdiste tus archivos? Jodida tecnología! Jajaja gracias por tu mensaje en la otra historia! De verdad ya ves lo chalada que estoy con Severus? Jajajaja**

**Jacques: ahhh que gusto volver a leerte! Pues la verdad creo que si, no soy una niña xxx… no me enojo con lo que dices, porque es completamente valedero… sin embargo por lo menos a mi me gusta dejar un espacio para la imaginación, creo que a veces menos es mas… pero sin duda tendre en cuenta tu opinión, en verdad me gusta que seas mas critico y menos lamebotas, entiendes? **

**hannelore snape: wow! ****Ya te mudas sola? Que envidia… aunque bueno igual es duro al principio, uno extraña (cuando me voy de vacaciones sin mi familia al final los extraño a rabiar) y tu tesis! Que complicado!! Ojala todo te salga todo bien! Jajaja dejando todo atrás? Si, a veces se esta mejor solita, tu y uno amigos… que mejor? Mmmm me diste horas de babeo con eso de usar imperius…jajaja**

**Kalli: buuu que lata, yo no quiero entrar a la universidad!! Y me queda solo una semana!! Morire XD que bueno que te gusto el cap! Espero que pase lo mismo con este!**

**pottercita26: te tengo en reposo? Jajajaja oye espero conectarme pronto, sino puedes mandarme un correo y ahí te ayudo a publicar sale? XP**

**CRISPI: oh si! Todos actuaron muy bien en la peli! Solo el marinero y la famosa johanna me cargaron!! Con sus voces de pito resonando en mi pobre cabeza!! Y si! Alan mato en la peli! Lo adore!**

**Mia Azakura: de un tiron te lo leiste? Como siempre digo, espero que tus ojos anden bien… personalmente me duelen a rabiar despues de estar un par de horas frente al compu… ojala te siga gustando!**

**DanySnape: sabes que no habia pensado en ese beso? Ahora que me lo dices se me hace emocionante pero no se como podria ella saberlo, se te ocurre? **

**Arsa: jajaja bueno podrias venderlas! Jajaja espiritu financiero que tengo XD el fic va (si leiste el resumen) a DH… tal vez decepcionante pero cierto. En serio me entiendes con lo del lemmon? Hay que imaginar un poquito tambien no?es la contribución del lector esa psss jajaja XD**

**ejem! Ahora si, a leer!**

**Un Te Quiero y muchos problemas**

Apoyada justo sobre su corazón deslizaba la punta de sus delgados dedos por el blanco pecho de Severus, con la mirada perdida en sus propios pensamientos, que rápidamente evocaron el primer día que lo había visto, la primera vez que se maravilló con esa aura de superioridad y amargura… "_el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos…" _jamás esa frase le había parecido más absoluta y acertada, ¿cómo era posible que su cuerpo pudiera experimentar ese tipo de arrolladoras e indescriptibles sensaciones?, si antes se sentía desfallecer con el simple roce de sus labios o un leve toque de sus manos ahora parecía como si hubiese muerto mil veces y vuelto a la vida en menos de una hora… era completamente indescriptible y a la vez maravilloso.

Sólo recobró el sentido cuando una mano grande y elegante sujeto la suya con delicadeza, llevando lentamente su brazo hacia la izquierda, rodeando por completo el tórax de su acompañante. Se incorporó solo un poco y lo miró unos instantes a esos ojos negros que amenazaban con absorberle el alma por completo si no se andaba con cuidado.

Si continuabas, entonces empezarías a formarme surcos Hermione –le dijo con soltura. Había temido el momento en que volviesen a hablar… de pronto le parecía que tal vez él estuviese decepcionado de su desempeño, ya que apenas si coordinaba su cuerpo y este prácticamente se había manejado solo… o tal vez (y este su peor miedo) estuviese arrepentido. Se mordió el labio y bajo la vista intentando ocultar su turbación- y así piensas que yo soy contradictorio, me sorprende lo insegura que puedes llegar a ser…

Hermione le contestó con una tímida sonrisa, ¿tan fácil era leer su mente? definitivamente tendría que trabajar en el asunto…

Severus, yo… yo podría? –hizo una pausa y tomo aire, pero súbitamente se puso roja.

¿Te dio la impresión de que quiero que te vayas? –la miró hacia abajo con expresión seria, lo que la hizo sentir un leve escalofrío descender por su espalda tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo, pero no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando este le dedicó la sonrisa más dulce y sincera que jamás le había visto- si vieras las caras que pones Hermione… al contrario de lo que piensas casi no me hace falta usar legremancia contigo, eres demasiado expresiva- dicho esto apoyó mejor la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Se veía tan hermoso así… con el rostro relajado y sin esas muecas de desdén, arrogancia o preocupación, las que últimamente, y aunque evitaba firmemente el tema había notado con mayor asiduidad reflejarse levemente en su semblante, junto a sus miradas ausentes y sus prolongados silencios… ahora era ella quien irradiaba angustia a través de sus ojos almendrados, algo que preocupara a ese hombre tan decidido y hábil, definitivamente no podía ser nada auspicioso.

Sólo reaccionó cuando él, con los ojos aun cerrados, pero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido al no sentirla recostarse nuevamente en su pecho, la atrajo hacia si envolviéndola tibiamente con su abrazo.

Te quiero Severus… -susurró mientras se acercaba aun más a él, si eso era posible.

Lo sintió detener el balanceo de su pecho al contener la respiración y a continuación tomar más aire llenando por completo sus pulmones hasta volver a vaciarlos con una exhalación irregular… finalmente, sin ser capaz de formular alguna cosa, solo pudo acariciar con ternura su castaño y suave cabello describiendo por completo el recorrido ondulante de uno de sus bucles.

Parecía que en lo único en que estaba ocupado su cerebro era en percibir con todo detalle el cosquilleo en la garganta que le producía ese sencillo gesto… quería ser capaz de recordarlo a la perfección. Después de todo existían muchas más formas de las que ella creía para decir "te quiero".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al despertar estaba sola en esa inmensa cama… ¿la había dejado ahí sola? ¿Dónde se había metido? La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz proveniente de la ventana junto al escritorio, se sentó y trato de someter tras sus orejas ese rebeldísimo cabello con el que tenia que convivir. No tenia idea la hora que podía ser, lo que suponía un gran problema, pero por el rugir de su estomago seguramente ya era bastante tarde… al bajar del lecho se dio cuenta que traía una especie de camisón de un blanco tan intenso que parecía despedir un brillo nacarado, pero al intentar tocarlo sus dedos lo traspasaron como si fuese una densa niebla.

Es un hechizo de ilusión… creí que podrías sentirte incómoda si despertabas estando desnuda –le había lanzado una mirada rápida antes de girarse y cerrar la puerta tras de si, frente a él flotaba sumisa una pequeña bandeja con una tasa humeante y tostadas- aún es temprano pensé que te encontraría dormida… -con un movimiento de varilla la bandeja se deslizó suave y pulcramente hasta la lisa superficie del escritorio sin derramar una sola gota de té. Se la quedo viendo unos instantes pero ella solo le sonreía desde el otro extremo del cuarto- ¿Qué?

Hermione no pudo contener una débil carcajada, mientras lo veía absolutamente contrariado por la confusión…había decidido que esa cara de _"¿que demonios…?"_ era su favorita, si definitivamente el era capaz de transmitir emociones a través de sus gestos, claro, de primera la gente (incluyéndola) sólo veían siempre la misma cara impasible, pero ciertamente si gesticulaba sutilmente sus diferentes expresiones.

Nada… -le sonrió inocente mientras se mordía el labio y giraba sus talones hacia el mueble y cogía una de las tostadas con mermelada- vaya… de frambuesa –le dijo levantando un ceja y ampliando la sonrisa en su rostro para luego mirarlo con atención.

Severus se sonrojó muy levemente, pero el carmín de sus mejillas no paso desapercibido para la joven que lo observaba como si fuese una obra en exposición, se sentía incómodo, como si ella pudiese saber exactamente lo que sentía en esos momentos, pese a que se había jurado mantener cualquiera de sus emociones muy lejos del conocimiento del resto del mundo… incluido cierto anciano que continuamente intentaba atravesarlo con sus brillantes ojos azules.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso soñaste que McGonagall te entregaba el Premio Anual? –le dijo con sorna mientras se cruzaba de brazos tratando de escudarse frente a ella.

No… -dejó la tostada otra vez en el plato y avanzó hacia el con tranquilidad, al llegar a su lado se mordió el labio antes de ponerse en puntas de pie y rodear su cuello con sus brazos- es solo que no deja de sorprenderme lo caballero que puedes llegar a ser…

Le acarició la mejilla mientras el cerraba los ojos ante el suave contacto de su mano, volvía a sentir ese vértigo que nacía en su vientre para terminar golpeándole el cerebro y haciéndole perder el poco sentido común del que era capaz cuando estaban solos, simplemente no podía ni quería reprimir lo mucho que le gustaba ese hombre, con todas sus trancas, pero también con ese garbo que sabia jamás encontraría en un inmaduro chico de su edad. Finalmente lo beso, sin prisas o pausas… sólo sintiendo como ambos buscaban saciar esa permanente y abrasadora sed que sentían hacia el otro, moviendo sus lenguas de una forma tan armónica que parecían conocerse desde siempre.

Espera… Hermione… deberías… tus amigos… -pero ya era muy tarde, su larga chaqueta estaba completamente desabotonada y corría por sus brazos hasta caer al piso seguida de su camisa y el resto de esas ahora molestas vestiduras.

Sus manos subieron por los delineados brazos de la joven y se estancaron en su cuello, cuando se separaron sus miradas se encontraron… sus ojos, sus enormes ojos castaños sólo lo veían a él, brillaban solo por él… ¿Cómo podía quererlo? Abandonando su postura rígida se fundió en un profundo abrazo con ella, la sostenía con fuerza tan cerca que sentía su tibio aliento golpear cerca de su oreja derecha. ¿Cuánto tiempo más duraría ese idilio? Ella tenia razón… pronto todo cambiaria, eso lo sabia, y el tiempo se le escapaba a cada segundo, progresivo e inevitable.

Relajó sus brazos y la acarició, si… aún era bastante temprano, nadie los extrañaría, la besó en la boca y después delineó el contorno de su cara perdiendo parte de su rostro entre su frondoso cabello tras su oreja bajando por su cuello oliendo el aroma de su piel… imperiosamente necesitaba guardarlo en su memoria, debía salvar cada detalle de su cuerpo. Hermione deslizo sus manos hasta sus antebrazos y retrocedía llevándolo consigo hasta el desordenado lecho que los aguardaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Cómo puedes pasar una hermosa mañana de sábado metida en la biblioteca? –Ron al fin divisaba a su escurridiza amiga, quien los había alcanzado en los terrenos cuando ellos venían de vuelta del penúltimo partido de la temporada de Quidditch (Hufflepuff v/s Slytherin), ella trató de esconder su cara de perplejidad ¿de donde había sacado esa idea? Aunque seguramente lo habían supuesto… - deberías aprender a divertirte un poco sabes, creo que si le pusieras algo de atención a esto… veras que es realmente emocionante ¿sabes? Creo que si quieres podría explicarte algunas cosas que…

Creo que Hermione tiene sus propios pasatiempos Ron… -lo cortó su hermana quien hablo con algo de indiferencia y frialdad, sin mirar siquiera a la que se suponía era su mejor amiga.

Los chicos pasaron por alto ese último comentario, el pelirrojo se conformó con levantar los hombros y enfrascarse en una acalorada discusión con Dean, Seamus y Harry sobre las nuevas posibilidades de Gryffindor para obtener la copa.

Ginny… ¿pasa algo? –la había alcanzado al vuelo ya que ella se dirigía con paso firme hacia el castillo como si la castaña no existiera- Ginny!... por favor, dime qué te pasa ¿desde cuándo nos ocultamos cosas?

Parecía que eso último había conseguido detener su frenético andar al colegio, pero cuando se giró en su rostro podía apreciarse una mueca no muy agradable, bastante similar a las que ponía la señora Weasley cuando descubría alguna travesura especialmente grave de los gemelos.

Eso mismo es lo que me pregunto yo, desde cuándo nos ocultamos cosas, Hermione –la aludida la miraba perpleja tratando de entender la molestia de su amiga y suplicando porque se tratara de alguna tontería.

Ginny… no se de lo que hablas, digo… porqué no me dices tú qué es lo que te molesta –la observó fruncir el entrecejo y caminar hacia unos setos bastante alejados de las escalinatas de piedra que bordeaban los invernaderos, así que la siguió.

¿Quién crees que les dijo a los chicos que estabas en la biblioteca? –su normalmente piel color mate empalideció tanto que podía ser comparada con la de Snape… Snape, ¿Ginny podría sospecharlo?

Gracias Ginny, Ron no me dejó explicarles yo… yo fui a darme un baño al baño de los prefectos, he estado estudiando tanto estos días que necesitaba relajarme y… -en ese punto su voz se volvió declaradamente inaudible y es que parecía que la pequeña y risueña Weasley estaría a punto de explotar.

Eres una mentirosa, ¿desde hace cuánto te escabulles a las mazmorras? –le pareció como si le hubiese dado un golpe en la boca del estómago dejándola sin oxígeno por una eternidad- si Hermione, lo sé… ayer Harry me preguntó por ti y salí a buscarte por el castillo, te vi. justo cuando atravesabas el vestíbulo y bajabas a los calabozos. Pensaba hablarte para decirte lo tarde que era… no sabes lo sorprendida que me dejaste cuando abriste sin problemas la puerta del despacho del PROFESOR Snape.

Estas interpretando mal las cosas… yo, Ginny por favor! ¿Enserio crees que Snape se enredaría con una estudiante? ¿Con una Gryffindor precisamente? Me detesta igual que a cualquiera que no vaya en Slytherin… -soltó todo eso de forma atropellada y tratando de sonar convincente (no cabe decir que fracasó estrepitosamente).

¿Hace cuánto que tienes tareas inexistentes? ¿Hace cuánto que visitas cada dos días las cocinas? ¿Hace cuánto que ser prefecta te obliga a volver pasada la medianoche? ¿Hace cuánto apenas te vemos la nariz? –entrecerró los ojos- ¿hace cuánto apenas abres la boca cuando estamos juntos? No soy estúpida Hermione… puede que los chicos sean unos despistados que pasan todo por alto, pero yo no.

Realmente quería decirle la verdad, pero ¿y Severus? De seguro no le agradaría nada que alguien supiese lo que pasaba entre ellos… se mordió el labio invocando con todo su ser esas oleadas de aplomo y convicción que antes la habían ayudado, pero los dioses al parecer querían que se las apañara sola esta vez.

Además, esta esto… -le extendió un trozo de pergamino con una letra angulosa y estrecha. La reconoció de inmediato, era la respuesta a la carta que ella le había enviado antes de navidad- _"el sólo hecho de que se encuentre bien, me hace apreciar el hecho de haber subido inesperadamente ese día a la torre" –_leyó con una clara expresión de hastío_- _¿Qué rayos es esto? ¿Desde cuando te carteabas con ese murciélago grasiento?

No lo llames así! –estaba roja de rabia, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Pero al ver su expresión triunfal se dio cuenta el error que acababa de cometer.

No sabes mentir Hermione… ¿no pensabas contarme algo así de importante? Digo, se supone que éramos buenas amigas, yo siempre confié en ti… esperaba que fuera recíproco –ya estaba, no podría encontrar alguna excusa para convencer a la chica de lo contrario.

¿Estas molesta porque no te lo dije? O sea que eso es la amistad para ti, hablar sobre quien nos gusta y reír como idiotas sin neuronas por el castillo… pues no ese no es el concepto de amigos que tengo yo –la miró con frialdad, pero se horrorizó cuando la vio con los ojos nublados por lágrimas que ahora descendían por sus mejillas.

Es todo Herms… no me tienes confianza, hace meses que te pregunto qué es lo que sucedía contigo. Cada vez que me mandabas a volar me dolía que no sintieras que podías contar conmigo, pero aun así trataba de entender que quizás estabas procesando eso que te traía tan rara… hasta que hace poco, cuando me diste tu libro de hechizos avanzados para prepararme encontré esta nota. Yo… recordé lo mal que estabas antes de ir a mi casa por no poder verlo, las ganas con las que sujetabas su túnica y con que dedicación la lavaste y envolviste… así que te he observado mucho y siempre pareces buscarlo con la mirada, todos los lunes y jueves amaneces de buen humor y lo creas o no, has empezado a usar algunos de sus gestos… anoche sólo confirmé algo que ya sabia –la miró apenada mientras recuperaba el aliento- además esta Ron, es mi hermano y yo sé que tu le gustas… siempre creí que terminarían juntos –se limpió las lágrimas que permanecían en su rostro y le sonrió con amargura- parece que en verdad lo quieres ¿eh?

Ginny, no debe saberlo absolutamente nadie… ni siquiera Severus, digo Snape –se puso de inmediato muy roja- creo que no le hará gracia esto, pero debí suponerlo… tu me conoces demasiado como para no averiguar lo que me pasaba –le sonrió y la abrazó con ternura, ella era su mejor y única amiga… le había hecho tanta falta poder hablar con alguien sobre todas esas cosas que le daban vueltas por la cabeza y no podía pensar en nadie mejor que ella- discúlpame… se que he estado en las nubes este último tiempo, no sólo te he descuidado a ti, sino que también a los chicos, ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos este fin de semana para los cuatro?

De ahí en más el resto del día lo pasaron con las cabezas juntas repasando con detalle sus movimientos. De vez en cuando la pelirroja se tapaba la boca con las manos o soltaba ligeras exclamaciones mientras soltaban sonoras carcajadas, las que, una acalorada prefecta de cabellos castaños trataba de acallar ocultando su rostro tras la almohada de su cama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El domingo fue tan bueno como cabía esperar, realmente se había perdido de mucho… hablaron de Malfoy y la sala multipropósito, Dumbledore, los Horrocruxces, un poco más de Malfoy y finalmente terminaron el día sentados frente a la chimenea observando las llamas de fuego crepitar alegremente, para variar con Hermione ayudando a los chicos a terminar los últimos deberes antes de subir a sus cuartos.

Ron has repetido al menos cuatro veces el décimo uso de la sangre de dragón… realmente no lo creo necesario –le dijo devolviéndole su pergamino con varios párrafos tachados y lleno de notitas en los bordes.

Hey! Nunca terminaré! Todavía se supone que escriba quince centímetros más y no sé que más poner… yo creo que ya esta todo lo importante –replicó el pelirrojo mirando con desesperación el pergamino y volcando sus codiciosos ojos azules hacia los rollos perfectamente acomodados sobre la mesa con la tarea de su amiga.

Ni lo pienses Ronald… tengo sueño, creo que mejor subo. Buenas noches –les dijo mientras les daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno antes de perderse por la escalera de caracol que conducía a sus habitaciones.

¿Y a ti que te pasó? –Harry miraba a su amigo quien se había quedado tieso, de un fosforescente color escarlata y con una sonrisa boba que no hacia más que acentuar lo tonto que se veía.

Nada… es solo que lo he pasado muy bien hoy, ¿no lo crees? –y de mucho mejor humor terminó de escribir el ensayo de pociones… realmente les estaba comenzando a ir mejor en esa clase, tenían que tratar de mantener la racha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Con su ejemplar de _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas _sobre el banco repasaba varias veces la línea ocho… "Después de agregar los tuétanos aumentar la intensidad de las llamas y revolver suavemente tres minutos sin parar…" rayos! Le dolían un montón los brazos… y Snape había anotado claramente en el pizarrón (como cada clase) que tenían prohibido utilizar la varita más allá de lo indispensable. Lo vio sentado tras su escritorio leyendo con toda tranquilidad un libro enorme de tapas marrones y que parecía bastante viejo… estaba con esa expresión de concentración absoluta que le había visto la primera tarde que bajó a cumplir su castigo a principios de año.

Hermione tu caldero! –Harry la miraba preocupado y le indicó con la cabeza su poción, la que ahora hervía produciendo grandes burbujas de aire que explotaban sobre la superficie produciendo grumos horribles y que no entraban en absoluto dentro de la descripción que supuestamente debía tener la poción- tal vez el príncipe diga algo de esto, déjame que busque si hay algo…

No –dijo con rotundidad- no necesito la ayuda de ese estúpido príncipe tuyo, yo puedo arreglármelas sola –esto no pareció caerle muy bien a su amigo, pero poco le importó. Lo que más le preocupaba ahora era no quedar en ridículo precisamente frente a Severus…

Trató de arreglarla lo mejor posible, pero de todas formas quedo espantosa, casi estuvo a punto de no entregar su muestra pero Ron le dijo que no perdía nada así que… cuando se acerco a la mesa del profesor esquivo su mirada y dejo con rapidez la botellita tratando de pasar el bochorno.

Granger! –su voz fría la paro en seco a solo unos pasos de la salida, se dio vuelta y mientras llegaba junto a Snape el salón ya se había vaciado por completo, el tomó con cuidado una de las ampollas de cristal, que contenía un asqueroso liquido color verde musgo- ¿le parece esto un antídoto? –levantó jactanciosamente una de sus cejas y la miró con suma atención- yo creo que si la tomara ahorra caería muerto en algún rincón antes de la cena…-mientras Hermione se ponía tan colorada como un tomate lo escuchó soltar una carcajada y al levantar la vista estaba a su lado mirándola casi con ternura.

Escucha, no quiero que te distraigas cuando estamos en clases… ya ves, ni siquiera me acerque a ti para no importunarte y de todas formas me entregas un brebaje a punto de estallar y que no sirve para nada… -la vio fruncir el ceño y adoptar una postura defensiva, esto se iba a poner bueno.

Oiga, si… lo reconozco, me distraje solo un segundo! Y trate de mejorarla lo mejor que pude, yo… -la estaba fastidiando otra vez, ahí estaba con una sonrisa arrogante mirando como ella trataba de excusarse.

Creo que esta es su primera F, ¿o alguien me quito el honor de reprobarla antes, señorita Granger? –manchones rojos de indignación aparecieron en las mejillas de la chica, pero trató de sonar segura y calmada cuando le contestó.

Pues creo que puede jactarse de ser siempre el primero profesor Snape… -le dijo con una sonrisa bastante obvia mientras le devolvía una mirada penetrante. Esta vez al que se le estanco la sangre en la cara fue a él, quien después de un breve silencio y un forzado carraspeo rodeó el escritorio y se sentó tras él. Tamborileando los dedos sobre la superficie del mueble le volvió a hablar –este comportamiento irrespetuoso debe ser condenado y castigado señorita Granger… creo que una detención es lo que le hace falta, la espero hoy después de la cena.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaban hablando animadamente sobre la explotación hacia los elfos domésticos, ya bien sabia que era un especie de defensora de los "más débiles" (contando al inútil de Longbottom entre sus protegidos) cuando vio claramente dentro de su mente la imagen de Draco sangrando a mares en lo que parecía uno de los cuartos de baño. Se levantó de inmediato y sin decir palabra salió a toda prisa del despacho dejando a Hermione totalmente confundida.

Finalmente dio con el en uno de los sanitarios del piso inferior, y cuál no seria su sorpresa cuando junto a él, encontró a Potter bañado en sangre, como siempre causando muchos problemas y resolviendo ninguno. Ese mocoso había usado su propia maldición, se lo haría pagar… pero por lo pronto lo más importante era salvar a Draco. Pudo cerrar sus heridas, pero eso no lo libraba de la gran cantidad de sangre perdida y de las posibles cicatrices… no pudo evitar pensar en la cara que pondría Lucius si veía a su adorado hijo con la cara llena de marcas…

Déle a beber Díctamo lo antes posible madame Pomfrey, ha perdido mucha sangre –habían llegado por fin a la enfermería, prácticamente había tenido que arrastrarlo hasta ahí pero pese a todo estaba seguro que pronto se pondría bien… había dejado al chico en la camilla más cercana y observaba con preocupación su cara demacrada, definitivamente había hecho bien al darle esa gargantilla… "_si me llegas a necesitar solo tócala", _era una suerte que el la hubiese conservado, de lo contrario habría muerto desangrado al interior de ese baño.

Pero profesor… ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? –la enfermera corría con una botella naranja que dejó sobre el velador mientras trataba de hacerle tomar al rubio un poco de líquido azulado.

Potter –se limitó a contestar el hombre antes de salir a grandes zancadas de la espaciosa habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Qué Harry hizo que? –lo había esperado hasta que volvió al despacho, pero no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando… simplemente tenia que tratarse de un error.

Espero que al fin empieces a entender lo desagradable que puede llegar a ser tu amiguito, por poco mata a Malfoy… -todavía estaba furioso con el muchacho, se había atrevido a mentirle en su cara, lo creía un idiota, pero lo había pagado muy caro… incluso McGonagall había encontrado un justo castigo que no pudiese jugar la final de Quidditch. Tendría horas de satisfacción viéndolo ordenar enormes pilas de papeles inservibles de los archivos de Filch.

¿Y qué maldición le echó? Que yo sepa Harry no conoce ninguna que haga sangrar a sus enemigos –el la miró ceñudo ya le diría el chico de donde había sacado la maldición, por lo pronto no quería que ella supiese que ese condenado libro había sido suyo, sabia cuanto la enfurecía que el moreno lo usara durante las clases, aunque claro, no más de lo que lo enfurecía a el, pero el director parecía querer que su estimadísimo Potter lo tuviese en su poder…

No tengo idea… -contestó lacónicamente mientras desviaba la vista.

¿Y tú? Cómo curaste a Malfoy? –lo miraba con atención, con esos ojos enormes ávidos de nuevos conocimientos… cómo le gustaba eso de ella.

Es algo que inventé… es capaz de cerrar heridas profundas causadas, en mayor o menor medida por poderes mágicos –lo miraba con respeto y admiración… se sintió importante, le encantaba sentir que reconocían sus aptitudes ¿Cuánto tiempo más esos ojos lo mirarían así?

¿Me podrías enseñar ese contra maleficio? –ya estaba de pie con la varita alzada y los ojos refulgentes. Después de todo quizás algún día le sirviera… durante bastante tiempo habían dejado completamente de lado sus antiguas sesiones de preparamiento mágico, tendría que retomarlas. El también se levantó sujetando la varilla hasta que llego a solo unos palmos de distancia frente a ella y la apuntó justo en el centro del cuello.

¿Dónde se supone que estas Hermione? –le preguntó mientras su varita descendía por su pecho soltando cada uno de los broches plateados de la túnica escolar.

Hablando de un trabajo con la profesora Vector… -le respondió ella en casi inaudible susurro mientras sus mejillas se encendían y su respiración se agitaba.

Aritmancia… me gustaba esa clase, es una suerte que sea tan complicada de entender ¿no lo crees?

**Yap, ven que de todas formas trata de apegarse al libro? Es que asi fue como lo imagine en un principio… (1º capitulo las primeras lineas) jajaja**

**En fin, ojala les haya parecido bien… ojala me digan que tal y sino pues igual se agradece que ocupen su tiempo en leer las sandeces que escribo.**

**Saludos!! **


	21. Cavilaciones sobre Ginny

**Holas!! Pffff… he estado tan ocupada con los tramites de la U… (y ni siquiera es que quiera entrar), todo se confabula para que no pueda estar más de un rato cada varios días ante el pc… en fin yo igual leo y fics, personalmente creo que soy bastante responsable, a que si? Jajajaja **

**- Tenshi of Valhalla -: tu siempre la primera eh? Gracias! Que felicidad que te guste! Ojalá eso no cambie en el paso de los caps… creo que la universidad me va a bajonear… U.U**

**pottercita26: jajajajaja! Ok, ok… tratare de poner varita… XD la semana pasada no pude!! Pero que te parece el martes en la tarde? Tipo 8-9? Ya me agregaste? O.O**

**Hestia.Phoenix****: vaya… realmente es muy motivador, psss para variar mil gracias x siempre estar ahí pos! En verdad te gustaría que habláramos? Digo, conmigo tan pesada y eso? ToT bueno herms anduvo con la cabeza en cualquier lado y además claro Ginny la tenia bien vigilada… tu enserio crees que sev sigue sev? Eso me atormenta tanto! Y por eso me demoro más. Trato de releer mil veces sus partes, me aterra convertirlo en un idiota. Oye niña loca jajajaja! Sip pasamos la barrera aunque veo difícil escalar mucho más… estoy como cansadita sabes? Aunque tampoco quiere decir que la corte así no más o deje de actualizar, pero creo que tampoco le quedan demasiados caps… me guardas el secreto?**

**Cleoru Misumi: wow! ****Pude sentir la energía de tus palabras, changale… espero que eso continúe, gracias por tu mensaje!**

**Sil: si… los primeros días de relación uno se pega como lapa al otro, pero después se vuelve a la normalidad. En cuanto a lo que me dijiste lo se, por eso pongo que se apega pero no es exactamente igual, me gustaba mas Snape como profesor de pociones… que le hago?**

**DanySnape: ohh!!! Gracias por tu tan gentil propuesta de pasarme la traducción de DH!! Pero ya lo leí en internet:D y psss hace unos días ya tengo el libro!! Awwww aunque todavía no me atrevo a leerlo (T-T) esta bueno eso del grupo… pero el link se corto o algo porque no me tira a la pag… me lo mandas otra vez?**

**NatashaRiddle: muchas cosas! Realmente da envidia ese vientecito que se ve en la tele mientras en santiasko morimos de calor. A Snape siempre me lo imagine asi… apasionado y directo cuando quiere… XD jajaja. Pfffff en cuanto a tu duda… mmm… yo a escribir y tu a leer XD. Si!!! También meda pena Ronie… ahora a herms no le da vergüenza tocarlo o ser más cariñosa con el, así que claro el otro se hace ilusiones… enserio te gusta Snape? Me lo juras:D**

**Kaixo: oh! ****Genial que te este gustando!! Ojalá sigas leyendo y dándome tus opiniones también, saludos!**

**Iamalonefordanny-19: jajajajajaja!! Me mate de risa! Aunque no creas, si me plantee escribir algo de eso (tengo la idea de una poción que deberían tomar cada 15 días) pero después pensé que tal vez a nadie le importasen esos "pequeños" detalles… tal vez deba incluirlo de todos modos… que piensas?**

**Lupita. Snape: te gusta Ginny? Entonces dirías que sabes bastante de ella? Me podrías contar bien como es? Yo realmente no le he tomado la atención que merece y me temo que la conozco bien poco… seria estupendo! Oh si… creo que ya te lo había dicho, pero en serio muchas gracias por tu interés en el otro fic! ;D**

**GaticaMalfoyB19: holas! Aun no he podido leer tu historia, es que estado haciendo tanta cosa últimamente… nada, ya paso x ahí! Ojalá que puedas darte una vuelta aunque no son gran cosa… solo algunas ideas de mi retorcida cabeza XD en cuanto a los actores que propones… mmm… ahora me cuesta miles imaginar a nadie más que Alan (estrellitas en los ojos) Banderas no me gusta mucho la verdad, demasiado galancete al peo, y en cuanto a Pierce… no va mucho a las descripciones. Realmente pensé que seria alguien del tipo físico de Adrien Brody, en fin nos leemos!**

**Ely Potter Black: vaya que bien que te haya gustado! XD si se, es un poco extraño de principio… Severus y Hermione? Yo tampoco lo creía aunque también reconozco que tienen varias cosas en común! Ojalá te siga gustando :D**

**Consuelo Weasley: esto si que es inesperado! Enserio creí que te daría demasiada lata leerte todos los capis de esta cuestión XD jajaja en verdad conseguí que te agradara tantito la pareja? ToT gracias!**

**Carolina: chuta, que pena que te hayas enfermado (y en verano para rematar) pero descuida, aparte de enviarte miles de crucios vía telepática no te desee nada malo por no ver tu firma jajaja XD ya, ahora si… en cuanto a tu 1º duda, mmmm… ya veras y a la 2º pues están en 6º (aunque como sabrás he cambiado algunas cosas entre ellas Snape sigue como prof. de pociones) MEJORATE!!**

**Vick: X//X gracias… enserio crees que la mezclo bien? Awwww…. De hecho ahora más que nunca tengo que estar con el libro delante del rostro antes de escribir por lo mismo, para que si alguien consulta vea que calza! ;D**

**HoneyBeeM: omg! Gracias!! Corto pero preciso! XD me encanta que te encante XD y psss, esta de más pero yo igual lo amo!!!! Jajajaja **

**Dulceysnape: puchas, en serio que me hace feliz que te guste!! Y que tiene este sev? Jajaja, saludos! **

**Jacques: vaya, vaya… pero si aquí tenemos de nuevo a mi amigo "el griego exigente" XD no creí leerte después del último capitulo te imagine indignado jajajaja. Realmente tienes suerte que me gusten los gatos… de hecho tengo uno y para que veas que soy original se llama Severus (mi tributo obvio), y claro que son de los mejores personajes, porque son reales ni solo buenos o malos, simplemente hombres imperfectos! ;D**

**Arsa: jajajjaja según tu son algo conejos? Bueno, pero no todo es el mismo día XD si, estan en 6º año y es justamente esa escena que me dices. Que rico que te guste Snape enamorado pero igual de pesado!**

**Ayra16: wow! Enserio ayra? O.O vaya… pues gracias por el cumplido! En verdad imprimiste la historia? Digo, alguien conoce un abogado? Jajajaja ;D cuando subas tu historia me dices, a ver si no he quedado ciega y puedo leerla!! **

**Eso, ahora a leer! Ô-Ô**

**Cavilaciones sobre Ginny**

No podía dejar de mascullar incomprensibles palabras sueltas… otra vez se había peleado con Ginny, al parecer no aceptaba que se metiera con Harry. Todo porque le había enrostrado lo idiota que fue al lanzar un hechizo que claramente no era bueno ni confiable. Ese "Príncipe Mestizo" era sólo un pretencioso que claramente tenia tendencias a las Artes Oscuras… para rematar la quejona de Lavander había abierto sin ningún tipo de respeto su cortina y no había sido nada de amable al decirle que cerrara la boca y durmiese de una buena vez… se dio vuelta hacia la pared mientras seguía pensando en lo estúpido que era el resto del mundo y en lo estúpida que era ella al dejarse enfurecer por este… lo único que pretendía era, como siempre, proteger a sus amigos de sus propios errores, pero claro se enojaban con ella y la llamaban mandona sabelotodo… realmente increíble.

¿Por qué estaba tan molesta? La verdad no estaba completamente segura… otras veces ya había discutido con los chicos pero nunca esas peleas la habían dejado con la sangre hirviendo como ahora… "_vamos, ahora no finjas que entiendes de Quidditch. Sólo conseguirás ponerte en ridículo" _ la chillona e insoportable voz de Ginny resonaba sin parar en su cabeza, estaba así de furiosa sólo porque ella había apoyado la decisión de Severus… su amigo había sido un completo descuidado al usar magia experimental y por poco borra de la faz de la tierra a Malfoy, el que tendría que pasar la noche en la enfermería para recuperarse de tamaña maldición. Ese libro de los mil demonios tenia toda la culpa… se declaró harta de sus triquiñuelas a la hora de hacer las pociones y del fanatismo que Harry le profesaba defendiéndolo férreamente… le probaría a él y a cualquier otro lo equivocados que estaban en cuanto a ese tramposo y poco confiable "dizque príncipe".

_Príncipe mis calcetines… _fue su último y motivador pensamiento antes de sumergirse de lleno en el país de los sueños.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El sábado por la mañana Harry se había ido bufando hacia los niveles más bajos del castillo y ella pese que encontraba realmente merecido su castigo de todas formas estaba bastante apenada. De seguro perderían, el moreno era el mejor buscador de todo el colegio y sin él las esperanzas parecían esfumarse. Lo único bueno es que, al notar su preocupación por los resultados del partido, habían hecho las paces con Ginny… ambas reconocieron que era bastante difícil ser objetivas en cuanto a Harry y Snape se refería y puesto que ellos se odiaban y las riñas continuarían de aquí a final de año (cada sábado el chico tendría que pasar horas haciendo alguna cosa aburridísima y por lo demás absolutamente inútil), acordaron dejar que sus problemas no las afectaran.

Trató de hacer lo mejor que pudo con Ron, el que estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico en los vestuarios mientras su hermana no hacia más que ponerlo aún mas nervioso al recordarle cuán importante era el que estuviese concentrado y no cometiese la idiotez de quedarse en blanco, aunque sabia que su amiga quería ganar a toda costa (se enfrentaría a Cho Chang, a quien por así decirlo no le tenia demasiada estima) creía que estaba siendo demasiado dura con él. Lo abrazó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de correr a las gradas junto a Neville y Luna que habían prometido guardarle un puesto. Desde ahí seria testigo de uno de los mejores partidos que hubiese visto en Hogwarts… realmente su amigo pelirrojo era bastante, bastante bueno… y claro, Ginny siempre había demostrado una gran agilidad sobre la escoba. El resultado no había podido ser más exacto, ganaron por trescientos diez puntos de diferencia, lo suficiente para ganar la copa de Quidditch y asegurar en gran parte la de la casa también.

Llenos de alegría habían vuelto a la sala común y empezaron la celebración con varias cervezas de manteca y dulces de contrabando, junto con un nada despreciable aporte de los elfos domésticos. Entre toda la euforia los integrantes del equipo se dieron cuenta que su capitán no estaba ahí, de seguro que seguiría en las mazmorras…

¿Herms? –Ginny le hablo en un murmullo y al mirarla tenía una cara implorante.

¿Qué pasa? –le contestó una bastante confundida castaña, la verdad no era que su mejor amiga fuese tímida así que le sorprendió cuando le hizo un gesto con la mano y la llevo hacia un rincón.

Necesito que me ayudes con Harry… -hizo una pausa como para tomar el valor que necesitaba para decir lo que quería- bueno cuando fuimos a mi casa dijiste que creías que el al fin se había fijado en mi… y que cuando terminé con Dean hace unas semanas el realmente se había alegrado.

Eh… si, es lo que creo –al ver su mirada angustiada añadió- de hecho podría asegurarlo, Harry es demasiado obvio con esas caras que pone y… -se ruborizó de pronto. Ya había escuchado antes unas palabras muy similares y una radiante sonrisa iluminó su rostro, ¿podría ser que Severus la conociera tan bien? Ella sólo después de años de interrumpida amistad podía jactarse de entender bastante bien el lenguaje corporal de sus amigos… tal vez después de todo no había sido tan anónima para su querido profesor…

¿Y qué, Hermione? –francamente estaba algo impaciente y por el aire soñador de su amiga ya podía presumir adonde se habían ido sus pensamientos.

¿Ah? –le dijo con la expresión más ausente que se le hubiese visto.

Harry! –le masculló roja de furia, ¿Cómo era posible que se desconectara por completo de esa conversación tan importante?

Si, claro… que estoy segura el al fin se ha dado cuenta que te quiere, es solo que me atrevo a decir esta en un dilema… yo ya le he lanzado algunas indirectas pero tu también lo conoces, esta aterrado ante la posible reacción de Ron…

Si, también creo que por eso no me ha dicho nada… estuve pensando que tal vez yo debería dar el primer paso. Tal vez hablarle, no se… -se mordió el labio y miro al suelo en búsqueda de ideas- tu dijiste que con un beso iniciaste… bueno tu sabes, ¿como fue eso? -su amiga casi se ahoga con un sorbo de cerveza pero tras unos leves golpecitos en la espalda había recuperado el habla.

Bueno el primer beso… -automáticamente adoptó el color de una guinda- yo… yo le había dicho lo que sentía y bueno varias cosas más y… ay Ginny ya te dije esto! –estaba tan fucsia que unas alumnas de segundo rieron al verla, aunque pronto se alejaron al captar su aterradora mirada.

Es importante!... Tal vez debería saltarme la parte de la conversación y solo besarlo, ¿o crees que primero le digo algo? No se… me daría vergüenza decirle lo que siento y que el mire a Ron en vez de a mi antes de contestar… casi podría apostar a que eso pasaría si le doy aunque sea un segundo para pensar las cosas -la castaña lanzó una carcajada pero le concedió que era una suposición bastante probable- bueno en tu caso… el ya no pudo negarlo después de eso, quiero decir, si Harry me contesta en ese minuto no podrá negar que yo también le gusto y lo quiera o no tendrá que enfrentar la reacción de mi hermano… -la chica daba vueltas de un lado a otro en un espacio tan reducido que apenas si avanzaba dos pasos en cada uno de sus vaivenes, enternecida Hermione la sostuvo de un brazo y detuvo sus cavilaciones.

Escucha Ginny, todo va a salir bien –le sonrió con tranquilidad y la miró directo a los ojos para que confiara en sus palabras- mira yo, solo había besado una vez antes a un chico y aunque creo estuve terrible ya me ves… más feliz que nunca antes, y déjame decirte que yo si que tenía motivos para dudar lo que… bueno, lo que "el" pudiese sentir por mi. Estoy segura que eres más que correspondida, además de que tienes bastante práctica –le dijo dándole un golpecito a la altura de la barriga mientras le guiñaba un ojo tratando de hacerla sonreír un poco. Su amiga se puso tan escarlata como su furioso cabello mientras recocía la parte delantera de su túnica deportiva entre sus pálidas manos.

Esto es diferente y lo sabes… al que siempre he querido es a Harry, Michael y Dean me gustaban pero nada más, ahora estoy realmente nerviosa y… -no pudo seguir hablando ya que su amiga la cortó ahí mismo.

Oh, vamos! Relájate! No hay mejor día que hoy, si se que planeas actuar ya mismo de otro modo no hubieses comenzado esta conversación, ganaste la copa, te ves linda y créeme que Harry lo agradecerá después de estar tanto rato solo con… con Snape (miro temerosa hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeras de cuarto, sentadas en un diván hasta hace unos minutos vació, había estado a punto de llamarlo por su nombre de pila). A penas llegue, juntas valor, te le acercas y…

Justo entonces sintieron como la torre estallo en alegría y poco después divisaron la alta figura de Ron mostrándole la copa de la victoria a su mejor amigo. Hermione se dio vuelta pero para su sorpresa Ginny ya no estaba a su lado y al girarse hacia la entrada vio claramente como ella y Harry se fundían en un largamente esperado primer beso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En las siguientes semanas andaba con el humor algo cambiante, el que Harry y Ginny comenzaran a salir le había planteado un problema colateral… Ron, el que, al encontrarse más solo que de costumbre, la seguía a todas partes. Incluso cuando decía que sólo iría a la biblioteca le ofrecía su compañía… eso ya la estaba volviendo loca porque a decir verdad, como casi siempre iba sola se concentraba mucho más y podía buscar sin sus inoportunos comentarios información sobre el dichoso príncipe y porque eso también le quitaba su mejor excusa para poder pasar ratos a solas con Severus, el que por otro lado cada vez parecía más molesto con el pelirrojo y con ella por no quitárselo de encima de una buena vez.

¿Hermione? –unos lindos ojos azules la miraban con interés.

¿Qué? –le contestó ella más brusca de lo que debía pero no había podido evitarlo, en su mente sólo pasaba una idea… _Severus también tiene la hora libre quiero ir a verlo, Severus también tiene la hora libre quiero ir a verlo, Severus también tiene la hora libre quiero ir a verlo…_

Nada… solo que el día esta lindo, ¿no quieres que vayamos a los terrenos un rato? –ante la expresión de la joven (con su ceja izquierda alzada) se puso muy rojo- bueno ya sabes, aquí hace un calor de los mil infiernos y nunca le he caído bien a Madame Prince…

Pues yo estoy ocupada Ron… ve tú, yo te alcanzo al rato –como ya se había puesto de pie y pese a la desazón que le produjo el que su idea no tentara en lo más mínimo a la castaña salió de la biblioteca algo cabizbajo.

Hermione espero unos prudentes cinco segundos antes de guardar todo y asomarse al corredor comprobando la partida del pelirrojo. Algunos alumnos de quinto o séptimo que se encontró en el camino la miraron extrañados (el resto de los estudiantes se encontraban en los jardines disfrutando de los soleados días que anunciaban la proximidad del verano) mientras ella intentaba caminar y no correr… tras dar algunos rodeos para evitar ser demasiado obvia llego al fin frente a esa puerta de oscura madera con una única brillante placa de plata.

Pase… -estaba sentado anotando sobre un pergamino lleno de tachaduras y con la frente perlada por el sudor. Las mazmorras aunque eran frías en invierno podían llegar a ser bastante sofocantes en las estaciones más calurosas y el caldero que hervía a fuego vivo en un rincón no contribuía demasiado a la ventilación del cuarto. Sin embargo, al notar de quien se trataba el alto y delgado hombre sonrió de lado mientras la observaba rodear el escritorio que los separaba- no creí que vinieras… deberías decirle a Weasley que amplíe un poco su circulo de amistades y te deje en paz, a menos que a ti no te disguste su persistente compañía, personalmente me parece…

Para callarlo de una vez antes de que comenzara a hacer gala de su insufrible sentido del humor le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, que aunque breve cumplió a la maravilla el objetivo.

¿Qué haces? –se había dirigido hacia el caldero que contenía un liquido ligeramente verde.

Intento elaborar un nuevo antídoto en el que he estado trabajando… -le respondió él volviendo a sus anotaciones y frunciendo algo el ceño, al parecer las cosas no andaban tan bien como el quisiese.

¿Y qué? ¿No resulta aún? –lo miró divertida, muy pocas veces se le presentaba oportunidad de molestarlo acerca de algo que no se le diera (aunque por un tiempo había puesto todo su empeño por pillarlo en algún tema, hasta ahora sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano y apenas notaba cuando estaba una vez más embelesada escuchando sus suposiciones o comentarios), así que ahora disfrutaría viendo como enfrentaría el problema.

Pues te recuerdo que no tengo demasiado tiempo… aunque si quieres darme alguna idea te lo agradecería Hermione, estoy seguro que tu gran imaginación y atrevimiento a la hora de hacer pociones me serian muy útiles… -se le crisparon hasta las cejas, ¿siempre tendría que soportar ese tipo de cometarios tan agrios?

De acuerdo… ya que parece amaneciste más encantador que de costumbre, te dejo para que rumies tu solito con tu dichoso antídoto – y dicho esto avanzó tiesa y erguida hacia la salida. Una cosa era saber que era algo difícil, pero definitivamente tenía el suficiente amor propio como para negarse a que se burlara de esa forma tan ponzoñosa de ella.

Espera! –se había levantado y camino unos pasos hacia ella, realmente tenia una extraña expresión en el rostro… ¿podría ser miedo?- de acuerdo, no estuvo bien lo que dije… pero es que estoy muy presionado, y tu eres la persona más cercana que tengo, por eso a veces yo…

¿Te desquitas conmigo? –aunque seguía algo dolida por su comentario anterior no podía negar que su estomago se retorció ante esa declaración, ella lo sabia… antes había tenido que soportar los arranques de ira de Harry entendiendo que ella y Ron se llevaban las réplicas de todo lo que le ocurría, después de todo no tenia nadie más cerca para descargarse. El hecho de que Severus se atreviese a mostrarle cuánto le estaba afectando cumplir con tantas cosas al mismo tiempo la hacia sentir más cerca de él, como si al fin comenzara a derribar ese invisible escudo que cargaba todo el tiempo. Tratando de sonar comprensiva volvió a hablar- si me dices que intentas podría ayudarte… tal vez yo…

No –y por el tono de su voz supo que no habría vuelta que darle.

¿Y porqué no me dejas saber que es eso que te tiene tan mal? –ante esa pregunta sus ojos negros la evitaron, como siempre que le preguntaba sobre sus asuntos fuera de Hogwarts- yo quiero entenderte y apoyarte, pero en verdad no puedo hacerlo si no se que es lo que te pasa –había avanzado un poco a él y trataba de encontrar su mirada tras las espesas cortinas de cabellos negros pero el seguía rehuyéndola.

No Hermione… ya he sido demasiado descuidado al permitirme estar contigo, no sólo nos he puesto en peligro a nosotros sino también toda la operación… si el Señor de las Tinieblas se entera, si el llegara a sospechar de mi… muerto no sirvo para nada –le parecía más demacrado que nunca antes, al parecer exteriorizar un poco de sus temores los habían vuelto algo más reales, cosa por la que el se estaba odiando en ese preciso instante.

Pero… -sabía que tenía razón pero la verdad le dolía demasiado estar ahí, al lado suyo, siendo testigo de su pesar y sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

Pero nada, ¿me entendiste? Comprende, eres la mejor amiga de Potter… justamente la persona que él desea destruir, ya deberías conocer como actúa, si quiere al chico usara a sus seres queridos para llegar a el, y no es precisamente un secreto quienes son esas personas –la miró con bastante evidencia y poso sus alargadas manos sobre los hombros de la joven- si llegase a encontrarte… -no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente ante la sola mención de la idea- apostaría a que disfrutaría torturarte el mismo, colarse en tus recuerdos para investigar algo útil… si eso llega a pasar, todo se ira al bote de la basura. Mientras el tiempo corre no puedo dejar de pensar que nos equivocamos… que me equivoqué, debí saber que esto era demasiado comprometedor… ahora mismo, esta conversación nos pone en innegable evidencia ante sus ojos –suspiró apesadumbrado tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de decir la verdadera razón de su repentino decaimiento.

¿Así que vas a hacer algo para remediarlo? ¿Algo así como un hechizo para que te olvide? Es una pena que Lockhart se haya vuelto loco, según creo tenia bastante práctica desmemorizando gente… ¿o tu también Severus? –definitivamente entendía, su lado racional comprendía a la perfección la lógica de Snape, pero no podía aceptarla, ya veía hacia dónde iba la conversación y no se lo permitiría… si era necesario agregaría a su lista de cosas por hacer el aprender oclumancia, pero definitivamente no aceptaría renunciar a su relación con él, ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué podía arrepentirse cuando le diese la gana y borrar sus recuerdos? Claro que no.

De seguro lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero pese a su turbación inicial conservó por completo su temple y no se dejo amilanar por el reciente enfado de la chica. No podía evitar recordar su reciente conversación con Dumbledore, ambos sabían que el tiempo estaba llegando… debía comenzar a prepararse.

Hay que aceptar la realidad de las cosas, yo creí que podríamos… que estaríamos bien, pero ya no podemos seguir negando que no estamos haciendo las cosas como debiéramos. Hay demasiado en juego Hermione –hablaba con voz monótona e inexpresiva, al parecer o ya había meditado su discurso o fingía demasiado mal su indiferencia.

Yo puedo aprender a cerrar mi mente, si me ayudas… estoy segura que puedo hacerlo y tú… Voldemort hasta ahora no logra saber tus intenciones, estaremos bien. No entiendo porqué siempre temes lo peor –ya le parecía rara tanta felicidad y tranquilidad estado junto a él, quien era demasiado negativo como para haber estado tan bien durante casi cuatro meses.

Tal vez… ¿pero y la chica Weasley? –esto le pego fuerte, había hecho todo lo posible para que el no se enterase de esa… digamos pequeña fuga de información. Solo por un segundo la culpa de saberse descubierta se reflejó en sus ojos marrones.

¿Buscas una razón para terminar esto cierto? ¿Por qué mejor no dices de una vez que quieres que te deje en paz? –le había costado mucho preguntarle directamente eso que tanto miedo le daba, había tratado de evitar ese momento pero creía que ya no tenia otra salida.

Vaya, y después resulta que soy yo el que es demasiado crudo para decir las cosas… -le dijo mirándola con cierto reproche.

Es que es cierto, dime de una vez si quieres que esto continúe, si puedes soportar vivir con el miedo y la incertidumbre de depender de otra persona… ¿puedes confiar en alguien Severus? ¿Puedes confiar en mí como yo siempre he confiado en ti? –estaba al borde de las lágrimas, ese tipo de "conversaciones" la agotaban física, sicológica y emocionalmente al mismo tiempo y con profunda intensidad.

_¿Con quien rayos hablaba?_ -A veces lo asustaba cuánto se parecían ese tipo de comentarios a los que ya se había habituado en sus frecuentes charlas con Dumbledore… ¿podía ser que el anciano ese supiese lo que pasaba? Definitivamente no, respetaba demasiado a sus estudiantes como para siquiera tolerar la idea de que uno de sus maestros les tocase aunque fuese un mechón de cabello, cosa que claro esta, parecía una tontería comparado con otras cosas que ya había… se sonrojó tanto como nunca antes- _malditos pensamientos que se le formaban en su impúdica cabeza!_

Yo confió en ti Hermione… -vio como una sonrisa asomaba al rostro de la joven- pero en el resto es otra historia… tú aun eres ingenua y siempre piensas lo mejor de la gente. Cuando crezcas y ganes experiencia entenderás que el mundo no es perfecto y menos aún quienes los habitan.

Pues yo soy de la idea que primero se debería presumir las buenas intenciones de quienes no nos han dado motivo para dudar de ellos, ¿no crees que a veces exageras tu desconfianza? Si confías en mí deberás hacer lo mismo con mis amigos… -su mirada reflejaba una profunda convicción. Estaba a punto de decirle que pensar así era lo que había dejado a su mejor amigo huérfano cuando lo pensó mejor y decidió callarse. Además, ya veía venir que el director saltase a la conversación con alguna frase como "Dumbledore confía en la gente aun con toda la experiencia que tiene y aun así es el mejor mago que bla, bla, bla…"

Realmente no creía soportar la idea de saberla en peligro, pero ella había tenido razón cuando le dijo que incluso antes de estar juntos ya tenían muchas probabilidades de morir en la guerra… sin embargo, si la encontraban antes de que el hubiese cumplido su parte seria terrible. Dumbledore contaba con que mantuviera su papel de doble espía el mayor tiempo posible y había jurado dedicarse por completo a cumplir su papel… pero eso era antes, antes de ella. Si algo le pasaba, ¿Cómo podría cuidarla después de lo que se les venia?

La tomó de las manos y lentamente dirigió sus profundos ojos negros hacia otros grandes y almendrados que lo miraban expectante, ella le había hecho un pregunta muy clara y seria el momento de contestarla.

No, no estoy buscando una razón para que dejemos esto… pero no me negaras que todo lo he dicho es cierto. Aun así aunque pusiese todas mis energías en eso, no podría arrepentirme… no había tenido tanto que perder desde hace muchos años, demasiados quizás y en esa ocasión dejé que pésimos sentimientos me guiaran… tal vez Dumbledore y tú tengan razón, quizás debería dejarme llevar un poco más y dejar de analizar tanto cosas que son imposibles de someter a análisis. Si me pides como señal de confianza en ti, depositar mis esperanzas en la discreción de tu estimada señorita Weasley entonces lo haré –la vio morderse el labio inferior tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que ya se dibujaba en su rostro.

¿Y que me dices de Harry y Ron? –lo miró divertida otra vez, al parecer creía que era el momento de pedir más de lo que ya le estaba ofreciendo pese al esfuerzo que había hecho para complacerla.

Después de algunos gruñidos y varias tretas considerablemente manipuladoras consiguió sacarle un "ya veremos", aunque claro, no todo podía ser tan bueno, antes de que terminara de decir Neville este se había zafado de su abrazo y desviado la vista de esos ojos grandísimos y brillantes que amenazaban con ablandar su juicio por completo, así que ni siquiera mencionó a Luna, quien era la que venia continuación.

No abuses Hermione –alcanzó a decirle mientras se acercaba al caldero y su rostro se iluminaba- vaya al parecer si me has dado una idea sobre esto… -le dijo mientras se volvía hacia el escritorio y tomaba el pergamino.

¿Ah si? –estaba tan desorientada que aunque intentó descubrir ella sola cuál había sido su grandioso a porte no consiguió dar con él.

Severus se dio vuelta hacia ella y la miró con una mezcla de arrogancia, ternura y diversión en sus ojos al tiempo que le alcanzaba el trozo de papel con varios pasos para realizar la poción más enredada que hubiese visto.

Pues… no entiendo nada, apenas si conozco de algunos herbolarios la mitad de los ingredientes que tienes aquí anotados –realmente comenzaba asentirse torpe cuando el soltó una carcajada- ¿me vas a decir o solo te reirás de mi? –aunque se callo podía distinguir ese petulante y a la vez irresistible brillo en sus ojos: suficiencia.

Dime, ¿Qué necesitas recordarle al inep… -ante la mirada reprobatoria de la castaña se contuvo- al señor Longbottom cada clase Hermione? –ella frunció el ceño tratando de llegar al punto de Snape…

Pues el… Neville siempre olvida que cuando los ingredientes tienen diferentes texturas estas deben tratarse antes de juntarlas para que sean más uniformes… ¿hablas de eso? –su propia sonrisa de pleno orgullo iluminó su cara, recordándole a Severus cuánto le gustaba sentirse la chica lista y, transportándolo también a su propia adolescencia en plena clase sonriendo satisfecho ante la obtención de puntos extra para su casa y la mirada aprobatoria del profesor.

Exacto! –era la primera vez que el le decía algo así ante alguna respuesta que le hubiese dado en las seis años de colegiatura y no podría sentirse más reconocida y feliz que nunca antes en lo que académicamente respectaba- he cometido una estupidez elemental a la hora de elaborar el antídoto, más preocupado de las partes que del todo y bajándome al nivel del bruto de Long… -otra mirada envenenada más, ¿Cuándo abandonaría el rol de la defiende torpes? Ante su cara de circunstancia la vio rodar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos.

Oh, vamos! Si sigues tratándolo con la misma lástima que a un elfo domestico no harás que ante mis ojos luzca más respetable, Hermione… que tu queridísimo compañero de casa muestre sus aptitudes el solo y ya verás empezare a tomarlo un poco más enserio…

¿Vas a comenzar de nuevo con eso? –le apuntó ella señalando el caldero- faltan unos cuarenta minuto para mi próxima clase y…

¿Y…? –se cruzó de brazos y para variar levantó con la altanería de costumbre una de sus cejas.

_Aquí vamos otra vez… _-suspiró derrotada, al parecer siempre soltaba alguna cosa que quedaba dando bote en el aire, y por supuesto que Severus no seria él si no la tomara y la volviese completamente en su contra… realmente podía apostar su vida a que le encantaba comprobar con cuanta velocidad su rostro reflejaba una variada gama de tonos escarlatas.

Y que me encantaría arrancarte a pedacitos esa túnica que llevas… -decidió probar algo nuevo, en vez de quedarse avergonzada tartamudeando algo incomprensible hasta que el se apiadara de su pudor y tomase el control de la situación. Lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras avanzaba hacia él con toda la calma del mundo, sacando su varita de entre sus ropas y apagando el fuego que seguía crepitando bajo el sólido caldero y robándole un apasionado beso a un completamente sorprendido Snape.

Veo que realmente estoy en presencia de una alumna aventajada… -le dijo apenas se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, ya que aunque ella se había ocupado de una de las fuentes de calor dentro del cuarto, les parecía que la temperatura había aumentado considerablemente- si no me ando con cuidado pronto me encontraré encadenado y con la túnica hecha "pedacitos" –agregó con cierto dejo de ironía, pero bien sabia que hacia bastante ella lo había doblegado en muchos sentidos, no le tardaría demasiado tenerlo completamente indefenso a sus pies.

**Bueno, creo que ya no saco nada con mentirme acerca de las actualizaciones, la próxima semana entro a la universidad y mi carrera me demanda casi por completo mi vida (digamos que leo algo así como 10-15 libros al mes), por lo que creo que no podré actualizar más que una vez por semana… tratare de ser lo más responsable posible.**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, sino pues espero que la idea de crucios x mail no se esparza demasiado, saludos:D**

**Pd: perdon por lo horrible de mis titulos… jajaja antes no habia dicho nada porque realmente estaban digamos pasables, pero hoy por dios! Ahhhh… la hora XD**


	22. Duelo en la torre

**Holas!! Realmente entiendo que quieran matarme. En mi defensa? Jamás creí que segundo año seria tan malo… apenas este fin de semana de pude hacer de un tiempito para escribir esto (y por suerte que salio rápido).**

**Cleoru Misumi: sueñas con el?? Creo que es a causa de un germen que anda dando vueltas! (parece que también me enfermo a mi) jajajajja**

**Sil: vaya, tú estas captando todo… Hermione apenas si sabe todas las que le ha hecho su querido sevy… XD y digo, yo tb cumplo mis sueños con Hermione! A quien no le gustaría arrancarle la túnica?**

**Hatsuan: en mi país dicen mejor tarde que nunca! Que bien que te este empezando a gustar, gracias! **

**NatashaRiddle: creo que no pudieron encontrar a alguien con una voz más insinuante que la de Alan Rickman, y ahora me sale sangre de narices cada vez que leo las intervenciones de Severus en el libro! De solo imaginarme el tono de voz!! ;D**

**Hestia.Phoenix: pff! ****Claro amiguis! Jajajja si, pues Sev es así, si se enamora esta completamente jodido! Te cae mal Ginny? Jajaja, nunca he entendido bien porque a la gente parece desagradarle tanto! Y quien no quiere encontrárselo en algún callejón oscuro? Digo, ahí si que te juro que me importa un comino mi reputación de niña buena! No se que haría sin ti!!**

**- Tenshi of Valhalla -: miles de gracias! Enserio me preocupa demorarme, ya que se de sobra que uno como lector pierde el hilo de la historia, pero que le hago? En fin, gracias por todo! **

**Lupita. Snape: tienes toda la razón, seria una muy buena villana… aunque sigo sin entender mucho su carácter, es fresca y divertida aunque a veces me parece cruel y vanidosa… pero es solo una percepción… saludos!**

**Natt.Malfoy: una malfoy por estos lados! Jajajaja XD en serio te gusta? Ahhh que bien, y bueno pues no te puedo adelantar mucho… enserio terminan mal? A propósito no he leido ningun fic sobre ellos, porque ya sabes, podría plagiar sin querer y una roba ideas no creo que sea apreciada por nadie, espero seguir leyéndote!**

**Iamalonefordanny-19: si, lo se… la jodida U es primero… U.U pero detonas formas me aburre que me obliguen a leer, le quita gran parte de la entretención! Y si hermy al control! A ver cuanto le dura XD**

**GaticaMalfoyB19: si, seguiré el hilo de DH, chuta, ojalá que todo lo del examen haya salido bien y que no estés intoxicada! Jajajaja pues Pandora Snape me suena muy cool!! (es que la rayo con el mundo antiguo)**

**Iory: gracias! Lo que pasa es que leí algunas cosas con lemon y me dio mas bien asco la forma tan gutural en que se describe, bien traumada estoy!**

**Andrea: ojalá no te haya dolido la cabeza! La encontraste buena? Genial!! Gracias por tu mensaje**

**pottercita26: que bien que actualizaste!! No he tenido tiempo de leer, pero en serio que siempre uno puede mejorar… tomate con calma las criticas, yo misma tengo que revisar todos los capis, porque siempre se me pasó algo raro. Y gracias por el apoyo!! En parte por tu locura me quede hasta tan tarde para acabarlo al fin!**

**serenamar1: ahhh!! Gracias! Te gusto? Y Severus te parece bien? Pues me daba algo de miedo hacerlo enamorarse… pero siempre se lo pinta tan desconsiderado con sus parejas… en fin, ojalá sigas leyendo!**

**HoneyBeeM: claro que si, la pobre herms lo tenia todo atorado en la garganta!! Quien puede vivir con semejante secreton? Jajajaja helado de menta con chispitas de chocolate?? Eres legremántica?? Es mi helado favorito!! Desde hace años que no pido otro en las gelaterias! Ahhh me encanto! ;D**

**Sindzero: no pasa nada!! Aunque si extrañe tus desvaríos! Si vieras lo que me río cuando cambias de tema cada dos frases! XD te gusta Severus?? ToT llorare!! Bueno yo estudio lic. En historia!**

**Miau Black Snape: estoy viva!! Pero a punto de morir en todo caso! No hago mas que leer el día entero! Te juro que en cada momento libre que tenga escribiré para poder actualizar con lamedor regularidad que los estudios me permitan.**

**Dolly Chang: dios espero que no tengas que ir al oculista por mi culpa… XD te gusto? De seguro son faltas de ortografía que aunque no quiera se repasan… pero al terminar el fic lo editare de nuevo para que quede más presentable, espero leerte otra vez, saludos!!**

**Ya, ejem… ahora si, el capitulo!!**

**Duelo en la torre:**

Estaba nerviosa, tal vez demasiado nerviosa. Se sentía aun más indefensa frente a el que ante Severus… tenia sus palmas juntas sobre el escritorio y la miraba con calma y con una leve media sonrisa apenas perceptible entre su larga barba plateada.

Llevaban cerca de cinco minutos en silencio, y aunque quería preguntar a gritos el porqué estaba ahí sentada no parecía que Dumbledore tuviese planes de hablar por lo pronto. De hecho se le veía bastante cómodo observándola fijamente mientras ella hacia lo imposible por convencerse de que su túnica era sorprendentemente interesante.

Cuando al fin se quebró el silencio y conversaron no estaba absolutamente segura de que ese cambio le gustase demasiado… la cabeza le daba vueltas en su afanoso intento de entender las intrigantes insinuaciones del director. No le dijo nada de un modo claro, solo le lanzaba frases extrañas y sin sentido específico mientras sus brillantes y agudos ojos azules le sonreían con simpatía.

Cuando finalmente se encontró de pie sobre la esculpida escalera de piedra que giraba lentamente hasta el corredor parecía que todo su cerebro palpitaba amenazando con hacerle explotar la cabeza… su estómago también se retorcía ante la espeluznante idea de verse descubierta frente al anciano, pero trataba de reconfortarse a si misma… aunque bien sabia que siempre había pensado que Dumbledore estaba más al tanto de lo que pasaba en el castillo que ninguna otra persona dentro de él, sin embargo era más fácil decirse que sólo estaba algo paranoica… jugueteaba mientras tanto con la hermosa esfera plateada que le había entregado justo antes de Salir. Era pequeña y a la vista delicada aunque extrañamente cautivante, emitiendo un débil brillo perlado al moverla.

-"No pierdas las esperanzas" –le dijo mientras le cerraba un ojo con complicidad. El director siempre había sido así, parecía querer que cada uno llegase a la solución de sus propios problemas de una manera intima y personal… ¿Por qué no podía poner todo claro frente a tus ojos?, tal vez porque esta era la única forma de que se pudiesen apreciar y sopesar con mayor profundidad nuestros propios logros… tal vez. Cuando llegara al fondo de todo –pensó mientras avanzaba por el corredor a la torre Gryffindor- podría hablar con él, nunca antes había necesitado tan febrilmente hablarle como ahora que tantas incertidumbres parecían querer consumirla. Pero debía esperar a tener la mente despejada y varios de los escabrosos nudos de ideas que la atormentaban mientras seguía caminando distraídamente, desenvueltos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Paseaba incansablemente dentro de su despacho mientras pasaba descuidadamente una de sus manos por su negrísima melena. Una fuerte opresión en el pecho lo estaba matando, lo sentía, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar pronto y con lo que ya sabia bien podría hacer algunas conjeturas bastante poco alentadoras… esto lo preocupaba ya que el nunca había sido una persona demasiado intuitiva y si se sentía así de pronto era porque lo que fuese que se viniese era grande.

Cada vez disponía de menos tiempo para poder estar con Hermione. Cada noche regresaba más tarde de sus reuniones con Voldemort, quien estaba entre exasperado y ansioso ante la culminación de su plan… su temperamento de por si volátil parecía no tener ningún control en esos momentos y podía pasar rápidamente de la satisfacción a la ira incontenible haciendo a cualquiera que estuviese próximo blanco de sus airadas olas de coraje, acompañadas de feroces castigos y humillaciones.

El mismo estaba todo magullado y debía tomar casi a diario poción revitalizante con la que conseguía parecer casi tan enérgico y adusto como de costumbre, pero por más esfuerzos que hiciese su antebrazo izquierdo no dejaba de arder en ningún momento. Ni siquiera, y pese a que había intensificado sus intentos de acercarse a Draco conseguía algo de él, este permanecía distante y apenas le había dicho gran cosa desde la noche en que lo encontró sangrando… el tiempo pasaba y ya entraban al mes de junio sin que el fuese capaz de informar a Dumbledore de los planes del chico, atreverse a usar la Legremancia con él podía resultar peligroso si el señor de las tinieblas se enteraba... después de cavilar días enteros siempre llegaba a un punto sin salida, en el que él era otra pieza más de un intrincado tablero de ajedrez.

_Hermione_… sus pensamientos también se dirigían a ella, a su pequeña y siempre positiva Hermione. Se odiaba a si mismo por lo que haría, de hecho ese mismo odio seria el que necesitaría para llevar a cabo su parte en todo esto, pero ella… al verla triste y preocupada mientras limpiaba sus heridas ya tarde por la noche se sentía impulsado a contarle todo, a decirle el porqué de su comportamiento, la misión que debía cumplir sin importar cuánto le costara, todo… quería que ella supiese que si confiaba, que si la quería… ¿podría alguna vez decírselo sin creer que le estaba coartando la vida? ¿Alguna vez su nombre quedaría limpio?

A pesar de su antigua seguridad en un futuro alentador, en el que reconociesen todos sus méritos lo había tentado y animado durante los primeros meses, ahora ciertamente lo dudaba, aunque Voldemort cayese eso no podría borrar todo el daño que había hecho, estaba seguro que cualquier cosa que hiciera jamás podría enmendar lo increíblemente estúpido que había sido… él, si él, el grandioso Severus Snape, quien siempre se ufanó de su brillantez había sido el hombre más estúpido del mundo al creer que alguien llegaría a respetarlo convirtiéndose en un asqueroso asesino… claro que sabia en lo que se metía cuando ingreso a las filas de los Mortífagos, Lucius ya llevaba unos años como tal y no podía negar que bien enterado estaba de las cosas que debía hacer para ganarse un lugar junto con el gran, con el incomparable señor oscuro…

Dio un fuerte puñetazo contra la superficie de su escritorio y con la frustración que llenaba cada centímetro de él apenas notó el calor en sus nudillos o las palpitaciones de su mano derecha en respuesta al golpe sufrido, no, apenas podía concentrarse en lo que fuese…

Por si fuera poco Dumbledore lo había citado esa noche en su despacho. Harto de las reuniones que frecuentemente había tenido con el inútil de Potter, las que lo habían sacado por completo de sus casillas, siendo la gota que colmo el vaso ante el continuo hermetismo del director para con el, quien se suponía era su mano derecha en el asunto, no había aguantado más y le hizo notar casi con demasiada vehemencia sus celos… celoso de Potter! Otra vez celoso de un maldito Potter! Podía ver como el anciano lo defendía todo el tiempo y aunque le aseguraba que no tenia preferencias para con él no se lo tragaba… ¿Qué había hecho ese niño que pudiese compararse con lo que él había demostrado? Nada, era sólo un creído que se pavoneaba de sus supuestos logros por todas partes, solo no habría pasado de primer año… no era estúpido eso si, sabia rodearse de quienes le podrían ser útiles, sin Hermione cerca hacia tiempo se hubiese librado de él… ¡maldito Potter!

Otro puñetazo más… su temperamento estaba tan mal ese día que todo el mundo lo había notado, de hecho McGonagall, la intrusa de McGonagall casi le había ordenado que mejor cenase en su despacho… ¿y qué se entrometía ella? Seguro que era ella la que siempre lo ponía en evidencia frente a Dumbledore… ¿Qué pasa Severus? ¿Por qué tan molesto Severus? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Severus? Puras patrañas! Claro que podía ayudarlo si dejara de secretearse con Potter, de insinuar que el era un manso cordero frente al innombrable, que no podía contarle nada… como si el no le hubiese ocultado cosas a Voldemort antes!! Pero sobretodo bien podría quitarle el inmundo deber que lo había obligado tan manipuladoramente a cumplir, no quería, no podía hacerlo, en cuanto cumpliese sus ordenes estaría definitivamente solo… por mucho que ella dijese quererlo nunca se lo perdonaría, lo detestaría como todo el resto del mundo, aunque de cierta forma eso bien podría salvarla… y ese era el único recurso al que apelaba cuando esos oscuros pensamientos intentaban nublarle el juicio.

Se sentó desanimado en su butaca frente al fuego… no quería salir de su despacho, incluso ahora que supuestamente Dumbledore le aclararía algunas cosas, ya no estaba seguro de querer saber más. Parecía que siempre que se enteraba de algo nuevo eso le acarreaba solo más y peores problemas… agitó su varita con parsimonia y se abrió la gaveta inferior de la mesa junto a su escritorio dejando salir una polvorienta botella de whiskey de fuego y un vaso que pronto llegaron frente a el, sonrió con amargura… esa botella estaba ahí desde hace casi dos años cuando se tomo un buen vaso antes de partir al cementerio en busca de Voldemort, le pareció gracioso que volviera a tomar para esta vez ver a Dumbledore… ironías de la vida, pensó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Podía sentir los cuchicheos a su alrededor mientras leía como cada mañana su entrega del profeta, que para variar no traía nada útil, solo una pequeña nota sobre la desaparición de un brujo de Bulgaria había llamado su atención, pero pronto tuvo que dejarlo ya que Ron se había puesto a lanzarle indirectas sobre lo interesada que parecía estar en todo lo que proviniese de ese insípido país, como solía llamarle… entorno los ojos y miro a Harry en busca de apoyo pero el parecía demasiado ensimismado en su matutina contemplación de Ginny sirviéndose leche en su plato con avena… debía ser un poco más disimulado, ahora ya no eran sólo susurros casi podía sentirse parte de la conversación que Romilda Vane tenia con su exasperante grupito de amigas… le recordaban con fobia a Pansy, ¿Qué hacían en Gryffindor? Era todavía un misterio, pero no les dedicó un segundo más de su tiempo. Giró con la máxima cautela el rostro hacia la mesa de los maestros y la recorrió por completo hasta creer que no podía ser sospechosa su mirada cuando recayó en la parte central de ésta, la profesora McGonagall le sonrió así que le devolvió el saludo tratando por todos los medios de no desviarse de sus ojos castaños. Su concentración se debilitaba y amenazaba peligrosamente en hacer avanzar sus ojos hacia la derecha, en donde sentado completamente erguido estaba Severus debiendo distraído una taza de algo… últimamente se había vuelto bastante adicto al café negro, aunque no lo culpaba, apenas si dormía algo antes de que empezaran las clases, ella misma parecía estar en constante peligro de caer rendida por ahí, así que ocupaba parte de sus horas libres en ir a la sala común y descansar un poco. Sólo un poco ya que el resto del tiempo libre lo dedicada en cuerpo y alma a dar con el escurridizo dueño del libro de pociones… "el Príncipe Mestizo", ya daría con el claro que sí. Aunque Severus no hubiese querido ayudarla y la hubiese llamado obsesiva respecto al tema, ni siquiera él podía convencerla de dejar el asunto así nada más… cuando Hermione Granger se proponía algo lo cumplía aunque la vida se le fuese en ello.

Decidió que aunque ese día no comiese de nuevo no se iría de la biblioteca sin un nombre, si fuese necesario revisaría incluso esa mohosa colección de diarios viejos a la que había estado evitando desde hace unas semanas… pero ya era suficiente, bastante tiempo y energías había perdido buscando a ese creído que se hacia llamar príncipe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba realmente cansada pero nada que pudiese afectar su feliz, feliz humor… ¡que maravillosa decisión la que había tomado hacia unas horas! Al principio le pareció por completo inútil, incluso Madame Pince la había mirado con extrañeza cuando le pidió ojear las antiguas publicaciones del profeta pero ¡eureka! Después de varias horas pasando amarillentas y roñosas hojas había dado con lo que para ella era una gran revelación… ocultándose lo más que pudo tras un estante de la vista de la bibliotecaria arrancó una esquina de la hoja y la guardo apresuradamente dentro del bolsillo de su túnica.

-¿Qué haces? –una voz áspera y seca la hizo saltar de miedo, casi temblando alzo la vista esperando ver con la mirada incendiada a la adusta señora Pince, quien aunque siempre era al menos cortés con ella eso no la libraría de su furia al sorprenderla rompiendo alguna de sus cosas… sin embargo, quien estaba junto a ella no era otra que Ginny, quien sonreía abiertamente ante el éxito de su broma.

-¡Casi me matas del susto! –la reprendió Hermione mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Supongo que seria lo peor que podría pasarte el que te prohibieran la entrada aquí… -le dijo la chica mientras se sentaba frente a su amiga y acomodaba una torre de libros a su lado.

-Ni siquiera lo insinúes… -aunque le sonrió levemente su rostro se volvió a tensar, así que decidió que seria bueno empezar a acomodar todo para ir a mostrarle a sus amigos su descubrimiento.

-¿Seria pavoroso que te quedaras sin tu mejor excusa, no? –la pelirroja estaba decidida a poner incómoda a su amiga al parecer, y le sonrió de manera bastante evidente.

-Ginny ya basta! Te he dicho mil veces que no es bueno que hables de eso tan a la ligera… alguien podría oírte… –aunque la quería como a una hermana algunas veces pesaba más el ímpetu que la sensatez en la pelirroja y eso definitivamente chocaba con su carácter reservado.

-Perdona… -le dijo ella con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas- pero es que hace tiempo que no hablábamos, estamos las dos con poco tiempo y me moría por saber como vas con "eso" –continuo sin evitar que su curiosidad se reflejase indiscutiblemente en el brillo de sus ojos azules.

-Bien… como siempre, nada nuevo que reportar –estaba decidida a no dar detalles de lo que ocurría entre ellos. Aunque Severus había aceptado ese arranque comunicacional que había tenido con Ginny estaba segura de que no incluía para nada su consentimiento a que divulgase lo que conversaban o no conversaban en la intimidad, sin más, apiñó todos los periódicos en una alta torre- bien, supongo que tienes que estudiar bastante, las MHB están muy cercas… te veo en la sala común! –y diciendo esto último enfilo deprisa hacia el gran mostrador tras el cual, enfrascada en una, al parecer emocionante, lectura, estaba Madame Pince.

Le devolvió todas las publicaciones a la bibliotecaria y le hizo una seña de despedida a su amiga antes de dirigirse hacia la salida, esperaba tener pronto los ánimos necesarios para hablar mejor con ella pero por lo pronto le parecía que no se sentía cómoda hablando de sus sentimientos con nadie más que Severus… se mordió el labio y dio un pequeño saltito –como los que daba continuamente Luna en sus paseos por el castillo- al recordar el viejo y precioso papel que mantenía en su bolsillo y que pronto seria la prueba irrefutable que presentaría a sus amigos, algo le decía que esa muchacha era la solución a todo el problema.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Apenas cruzó el retrato distinguió a Harry sentado junto a la ventana como siempre perdiendo el tiempo, ya que por nada del mundo pasó por alto los libros de botánica esparcidos por la mesita y el pergamino a medio escribir lleno de manchones de tinta… Ron al menos trataba de avanzar, lo vio ojear un libro con mucho interés, tal vez demasiado interés… y casi no le sorprendió corroborar que el texto nada tenia que ver con la clase de la profesora Sprout, era solo otro estúpido libro de tácticas de Quidditch…

Aunque les hubiese venido bien un sermoneo su mente estaba demasiado excitada para dejarse llevar por el primer impulso de enmendarlos, sólo había espacio para una cosa en sus planes y en cuanto se encontró lo bastante cerca de los muchachos acercó un taburete.

-Tenemos que hablar, Harry –casi no podía contener ese aire de absoluta suficiencia que empezaba a colarse por cada poro de su ser.

-¿De qué? –le respondió su amigo algo despistado pero pronto contrayendo el ceño ante la nada desconocida expresión de su amiga, nada que la tuviese así podía ser demasiado bueno para él… últimamente estaba más molesta que nunca con el tema del libro y a eso le tenía que agregar sus continuos reproches por distraer a Ginny de sus estudios.

-Del presunto Príncipe Mestizo –le contestó ella sin dar ningún rodeo. Ron al fin levantaba la vista y los miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Otra vez? –gruñó-. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de olvidarte de ese tema? –definitivamente se comenzarían a caldear los ánimos, Ron al parecer lo previó ya que lejos de intentar defender a su amigo apartó un poco su silla de la mesa y volvió a hundirse en su libro, ya no parecía tan dispuesto como antes a molestarla.

No podía creer lo testarudo e insensato que podía llegar a ponerse Harry, y poco a poco ambos, con las mejillas encendidas, comenzaron a elevar el tono de voz. Ella creyó que en cuanto el chico viese el recorte haría el mismo proceso de entendimiento que ella había hecho pocos minutos antes pero nada… como siempre le tocaba explicar que dos más dos es cuatro.

-Se llamaba Eileen Prince. "Prince" Harry. –lo miró un segundo y la entre sorprendió e irritó más allá de los cálculos su estridente carcajada.

No podía entenderlo, ahí estaba la prueba, de seguro ella usaba ese apodo para disfrazar su apellido… no había príncipes en el mundo mágico, de hecho por su aspecto sombrío y su mirada inteligente se le hacia una persona perfectamente capaz de ser la verdadera dueña del libracho ese que tantos problemas le había traído a Harry, además de notas inmerecidas.

Su enfado iba en aumento, la ceguera del chico y el nulo apoyo que representaba el silencio del pelirrojo la ofuscaron a tal manera que la cosa se volvió en menos de dos segundos en una verdadera discusión. Según Harry, que el príncipe era un hombre… estaba totalmente empeñado en eso, ¿desde cuándo que era un ser tan perceptivo? Puras patrañas! Eso es lo que eran, defendería ese condenado libro a pesar de todas las pruebas en su contra, y aunque le dijo que seguiría buscando información de esa misteriosa muchacha el apenas se inmutó.

Conteniendo el aliento miró ofuscada a Ron, pero el lo único que hizo para tratar de animarla fue dejar aun lado el libro de Quidditch y tomar su ejemplar de _Mil y una hierbas y hongos mágicos _y dedicarle una tímida sonrisa que para nada le servia. Así, juntando todo su orgullo salió disparada hacia el orificio del retrato y se decidió a buscar en alguien más la aprobación que esperaba y merecía después de tamaña operación rastrillo en la biblioteca, ni cuando había buscado a Nicolas Flammel habían pasado tal cantidad de escritos por sus manos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Casi no podía creer lo indiferente que había estado Severus con todo el tema. Bien, realmente entendía que tenia cosas más urgentes en las que pensar pero ella se hubiese conformado con un simple "bien hecho" o "tienes razón"… de acuerdo si al menos le hubiese dicho con aire distraído "podría ser" le habría bastado para renovar energías y volver a confiar en sus dotes deductivos, mas sin embargo, al momento de empezar a hablar sobre los avances en su búsqueda del dueño del libro, el parecía hacer todos los esfuerzos del mundo en cambiar de tema… esto la contrariaba tanto o más de lo que ya la había molestado la actitud de sus amigos, y es que bueno, Harry quería sacarle el máximo de uso al príncipe ese y Ron de seguro había preferido no entrar en polémica al inclinarse a favor de uno o de otro, pero Severus… el debía apoyarla, debía hacerlo, tenía que decirle que iba por buen camino y que no estaba perdiendo inútilmente su tiempo. Pero no! El mundo –y lo que es peor, sus seres más queridos- se empeñaban en hacerla sentir torpe y obsesiva por un simple capricho.

-¿La ves? –le dijo poniéndole delante de los ojos la roñosa fotografía y dejándola sobre su escritorio, poco después comenzó a dar vueltas por el despacho- era la capitana del equipo de Gobstones, no pudo ser una tonta… además hay algo en ella, no se algo me dice que no estoy bajo un mal camino. Estoy segura que si la investigo pronto daré con la solución de todo este tema, francamente me tiene con los nervios más que…

Su voz se apagó de pronto al ver la extrema palidez en el rostro de Severus, sus ojos se habían perdido en algún punto de la chimenea y claramente había dejado de escuchar hacia un buen rato su monólogo lleno de quejas y reproches contra todo el mundo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le dijo acercándose a él y comprobando por solo dos segundos que su ojos no la habían engañado, si había adoptado una extraña expresión ausente pero casi al instante de escucharla se había repuesto de tal manera, cambiando su semblante taciturno por uno mucho más dispuesto a la conversación que de no ser por su casi demasiado buen humor la hubiese hecho olvidar por completo esa imagen.

Sin dejar de lado su preocupación le pareció que mejor seria disfrutar de su intenso esfuerzo por ser condescendiente y finalmente, aunque con alguna reserva, aceptó sus cumplidos por la tediosa labor que había hecho… y mitigó lo mejor que pudo su resentimiento cuando él, al igual que Harry le dio a entender que era bien poco probable que esa joven tuviese algo que ver con el Príncipe Mestizo.

-¿Me prometes dejar de lado todo eso? –le dijo a mitad de un caluroso beso que le había robado al dejarla por completo atrapada contra el desnudo muro de piedra.

Tal vez en otra situación se habría mantenido firme en su deseo de buscar por cielo, mar y tierra cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con Eileen Prince, pero dadas las circunstancias para ninguno de los dos era un secreto que Hermione perdía por completo el dominio de si misma al estar entre los cálidos brazos de él… de Severus, de su… de pronto algo pareció contrariarla un poco y al notarlo el la interrogó al respecto logrando hacerla sonrojar notoriamente.

-Bueno… es que de pronto pensé que no tengo como llamarte –le insinuó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Severus me parecería bastante bien, no creo que mi osito o gordo me favoreciera demasiado… ya sabes tengo una imagen que cuidar, estoy seguro que pese a más de dieciséis años aquí dándomelas del tipo malo si alguien llegase a escuchar un sobrenombre como ese podría decirle adiós a mi reputación… -se rió de su propia broma y aunque logró distraer a Hermione por unos momentos esta volvió a la carga usando la misma vil arma que el había usado antes, lo embobaba con besos y caricias y luego le soltaba sus intenciones.

-Tal vez suene realmente tonto para ti pero… -ahora que supuestamente se había decidido encontraba que pecaba de infantil, seguro que se reiría de ella.

-Vamos, ¿Qué es lo que tramas? – la miró suspicaz pero sin dejar su expresión ya que la situación le divertía, con que facilidad lograba abstraerlo de todo!

-Pues quiero poder llamarte mi novio… -le soltó esta frase tan rápido que aunque trató, Severus no le entendió nada y su sordera pareció abatirlo por un buen rato ya que la hizo repetir lo dicho no menos de tres veces más.

La vio a los ojos un buen rato, tratando de aplacar lo mejor posible la ternura que comenzaba espantosamente a hacer posesión de él… algunas veces lograba olvidar que era sólo una joven muchacha, con lo inteligente y madura que era, además de su poco interés por las costumbres románticas típicas en las niñas de esa edad, pero ahora le recordaba que después de todo si era joven y romántica y que necesitaba ese tipo de aclaraciones formales… ya tres meses habían pasado y aunque nunca antes le había pedido nada no podía decir que esto le sorprendiera demasiado. El con una novia! Eso parecía tan extraño que casi no pudo contener una carcajada, y qué novia además!

Hermione pese a la repentina vergüenza que se mantenía patente en su cara, aún conservaba el aplomo suficiente para no desviar la vista del rostro de él y lo vio cambiar de color tan rápido y espontáneamente como ella misma de seguro había hecho antes.

-_¿Habrá tenido antes una novia? _–fue el inmediato pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza, desde luego, por su reacción podría bien suponer que no… para la cara que había puesto solo le quedaban dos alternativas: o estaba turbado o descompuesto… al momento vio brillar sus ojos con una especie de profunda melancolía, tal vez si había tenido antes una novia, pero no dijo nada y simplemente le sonrió.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices? –con profunda expectación lo vio cavilar unos instantes.

-Sólo si prometes no llamarme cariño y ponerte tubos en el pelo jamás –le contesto al fin y consiguió exitosamente distender el ambiente de tensión que se había formado entre ellos, solo risas amortiguadas escaparon de sus labios hasta el momento en que como siempre debían separarse, pero qué mas daba! Ya llegaría pronto el próximo anochecer y volverían a estar juntos una vez más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aunque le hubiese encantado pasar el resto del día con Severus, el le había dicho que no podía ser… necesitaba estar solo para terminar pronto el antídoto en el que trabajaba y que luego tenia que arreglar unos asuntos, a los que no quiso referirse, así que estuvo de vuelta en la sala común en poco menos de una hora.

Completamente mortificada se sentó junto a Ron y trató de ocupar sus energías en ayudarlo a terminar su redacción de botánica. Le había dicho que Harry había salido al despacho de Dumbledore poco después de que ella se fuese así que se sorprendió de verlo regresar tan pronto y en un estado tan agitado. Sin apenas contestar sus preguntas cambió de rumbo y subió a toda velocidad hacia su dormitorio pero apareció tan pronto delante suyo que para entonces ya estaban en un estado de completa alerta.

Atropelladamente les dijo que saldría del colegio junto al director y que estaba seguro de que lo que fuese que tramaba Malfoy lo haría esa noche, para colmo no tuvo reparos en decir que Severus estaba implicado y que tenían que vigilarlo. Sólo por lo agitado que estaba no le discutió más, pero le hubiese encantado decir lo mucho que ya la hartaban sus continuas desconfianzas por alguien tan respetable como Snape. Con el mapa del Merodeador en las manos y mirando nerviosa a su amigo, lo vio entregarle a Ron un par de desvaídas medias en las que pronto les comunicó estaba guardado un poco de Felix Felices que había ganado a principio de año en clases… el asunto no pintaba para nada bueno. Ella sabia que junto a Ron estarían bien en el castillo, más que mal ahí se quedaban la profesora McGonagall y Severus, lo que de verdad le preocupaba era su amigo que partía hacia una extraña búsqueda junto a Dumbledore, donde bien podría hacerle falta más que un poco de suerte, sin embargo él desdeñó por completo sus temores y salio disparado por el agujero del retrato dejándolos absolutamente inquietos y perplejos.

De todas formas prefirieron hacer lo que les había pedido así que le paso el mapa a Ron y subió a toda velocidad hacia los dormitorios de las chicas y rebuscó en su baúl hasta que dio con los Galleons falsos que había hecho en quinto para convocar al Ejército de Dumbledore, esperando que varios de sus compañeros contestasen al llamado, al bajar Ginny estaba hablando con su hermano, y por su cara era claro que este ya le había informado de lo que había pasado, sin esperar un segundo se le acercaron y discutieron por un par de minutos la situación. Cuando avanzaban hacia el retrato Neville se les acercó con la mirada radiante preguntándoles si no había sido una equivocación el que su Galleon ardiese y al comprobar que efectivamente entraban en acción no pudo mostrarse más feliz de volver a la carga.

-Seguro que pronto encontraremos a Luna, se que de seguro también recibió el mensaje- les dijo antes de salir todos juntos por el retrato para partir hacia la biblioteca –lugar en el que Hermione había decidido reunirse-. No tardaron en comprender que lo dicho por Neville era cierto, a los pocos minutos Luna llegaba dando saltitos por un pasillo y sonreía feliz al ver a sus amigos reunidos, más al cabo de cinco minutos Ginny les convenció de que al parecer nadie más vendría y que lo mejor seria dividirse para vigilar a Malfoy y a Snape.

-De acuerdo, Ginny, Hermione, ustedes vengan conmigo a vigilar la sala Multipropósito, nos llevaremos el mapa y esperaremos a que el Hurón aparezca para machacarlo a golpes si es necesario –les dijo mientras se disponía a marchar hacia la derecha, pero su hermana lo atajó y tras echar un rápido vistazo a su castaña amiga lo tomó del brazo para retenerlo.

-Que Neville venga con nosotros, a el nunca le gusto Snape… deja que Hermione vaya con Luna, creo que es la más adecuada para vigilarlo –aunque estaba segura deque el pelirrojo tenia unas enormes ganas de replicar se contuvo, por un lado no deseaba nada más en el mundo que partirle la cara a Malfoy, pero por otro se sentía mejor si tenia a su hermanita y a su amiga cerca… después de unos instantes de férrea lucha interna accedió.

-Ron, creo que es el momento de que bebamos un poco de esa poción – le dijo Hermione antes de que saliera disparado otra vez.

Casi lo había olvidado pero de inmediato sacó la pequeña botella de su pantalón y se la dio a la chica, quien bebió un pequeño sorbo antes de entregársela a Ginny a su lado. Así el frasquito paso por los cinco quienes pronto se sintieron llenos de valor y ánimo para cumplir la parte que les tocaba.

Luna caminaba a paso vivo a su lado y aunque su rostro mantenía ese aire soñador también podía ver la decisión y el valor profundamente reflejados en sus grandes y azulados ojos. Casi en un instante ya bajaban por las pulidas y grises escaleras hacia las mazmorras… al llegar frente al despacho de Severus nada le hubiese gustado más que llamar a su puerta y hablar con él sobre el asunto, pero la compañía de Luna la retenía pegada al suelo bajo sus pies y no podía hacer nada más que mirar anhelante hacia la oscura y pulcra puerta frente a ella.

El agobiante silencio estaba a punto de volverla loca, nada sabia de lo que pasaba arriba ya que el mapa se lo había quedado Ron y con Luna pensaban que al parecer todo estaba en orden cuando escucharon desde lejos una aguda voz gritando cosas inentendibles, las que poco a poco comenzaban a volverse más nítidas ya que al parecer el sujeto que las emitía se acercaba cada vez más hacia donde ellas estaban.

No alcanzaron a reaccionar ni a levantarse cuando el profesor Flitwick pasó por su lado a toda velocidad, sin siquiera reparar en ellas gritando _MORTIFAGOS! _A todo pulmón. Tan atónitas estaban que apenas si pestañearon cuando abrió de sopetón la puerta del despacho de Snape y desapareció tras ella sin más.

Hermione miró a su amiga y en los ojos de ambas se reflejaba el desconcierto, pero no alcanzaron a decir palabra cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y ante ella apareció con aire visiblemente perturbado Severus, quien al verla la tomó del brazo y la llevo aparte. En seguida se dirigió a Luna y redijo que su jefe de casa se había desmayado y que fuese a ver como estaba, la chica sin decir palabra se apresuró a entrar al despacho mientras ella se quedaba ahí a solas solo por un segundo con él.

-Toma –le dijo pasándole una hermosa botellita con un liquido ambarino dentro- es el antídoto contra el veneno de Naggini… cuídalo, me temo que Voldemort la utiliza cuando realmente quiere lastimar a alguien. Debes traerlo siempre junto a ti –y besándola fugazmente en los labios salio disparado hacia las escaleras. Tras un segundo de consternación Hermione se precipito hasta el cuarto donde encontró a Luna tratando inútilmente de despertar al profesor.

-No tiene nada grave creo, solo parece desmayado, lo mejor será llevarlo a la… -pero la suave voz de Luna se callo al instante cuando escucharon una explosión en uno de los pisos superiores y tras echarle una sentida mirada al pequeño profesor de encantamientos salieron corriendo a lo que más daban sus piernas para dar con el resto de sus amigos.

El miedo que se había apoderado de su corazón era imposible de cuantificar, temía por todos, por Harry, por Ron, por Ginny, Neville, Severus… ah, Severus… seguro el resto de los Mortífagos la cargarían con él en cuanto viesen que ayudaba a defender el castillo, estaba segura que era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse pero de todos modos la idea de verlo rodeado de varios de sus antiguos camaradas cegados por el odio iba mas allá de lo creía poder soportar.

Al dar la vuelta una esquina, sin embargo se encontraron con Tonks, la que corría a todo dar hacia el ala norte del castillo y que al verlas palideció un poco. Les explicó brevemente que el colegio había sido invadido por un grupo de Mortífagos y que al parecer estaban reunidos en la torre de astronomía. Con la boca seca ella y Luna siguieron a Tonks por los pasillos y no necesitaron una confirmación mejor de lo que les había dicho era cierto, ya que en cuanto estuvieron mas cerca sintieron claramente la conmoción que sólo un combate podía generar, de lejos escuchaban voces gritando maldiciones y hechizos varios. Se les heló la sangre en cuanto subieron los últimos dos pisos… había alrededor de seis Mortífagos ahí.

Al instante se separaron ya que un rayo de luz verde que había dado en el alfeizar junto a ella destrozó parte del muro. Para consuelo y alegría de Hermione Tonks no era la única miembro de la Orden del Fénix en el colegio, ahí estaba también Lupin combatiendo como todo un león y la profesora McGonagall por otro lado también peleaba con una destreza pocas veces vista. Ron, Ginny y Neville hacían lo suyo con otros más. Afortunadamente la oportuna aparición de las tres chicas contribuyó a hacer algo más pareja la situación y siguieron peleando hasta que pocos segundos después entre gritos vio entre los escombros, el polvo y los rayos de luz a Severus bajando apresuradamente las escaleras que conducían a la azotea llevando firmemente sujeto del brazo a Malfoy, quien, si sus ojos no la engañaban, lucia aterradoramente pálido y asustadísimo, realmente no entendía nada. A ellos los seguían dos Mortífagos horribles y en seguida venia el hombre más asqueroso que hubiese visto jamás, si es que podía llamársele hombre a ese ser.

Ya no pudo pensar nada más porque el tipo rubio que lanzaba maldiciones como si nada se había volteado hacia Luna quien temblaba y trataba de desviar lo mejor posible sus embestidas… escuchó que llamaban a Harry y su corazón se estremeció bajo la maravillosa esperanza de que su amigo estuviese sano y salvo, pero no lo vio. El mortífago desquiciado cayó de pronto golpeado de lleno en la cara por una maldición venida desde algún punto del rellano pero todo era demasiado confuso…

Después de unos minutos parecía que comenzaban por fin a dominar la situación y pese a que algunos escaparon pudieron detener a dos de ellos y un tercero que había sido alcanzado por una de las tantas maldiciones que habían sido lanzadas por su compañero.

Neville seguía en el suelo y parecía, aunque estaba magullado y herido en varias partes, que pronto estaría bien si lo llevaban a la enfermería, por lo demás Ginny, Ron, Luna, Tonks, Lupin y la profesora McGonagall habían escapado sin mayores daños que algunos raspones. Pero cuando se acercó a su amigo y vio su rostro tan pálido que hasta sus pecas se habían perdido, comprendió que algo muy malo había pasado y no tardo en descubrir qué era eso. Tendido cerca de las escaleras estaba su hermano mayor Bill con el rostro cubierto de sangre e inconsciente. Lupin ya estaba examinándolo con una expresión tan preocupada que de seguro nada bueno ocurría.

-Fue Greyback –dijo en un tono lúgubre y visiblemente afectado- hay que llevarlo donde madame Pomfrey cuando antes –y sin decir una palabra más lo apuntó con su varita e hizo aparecer una camilla en la que lo deposito saliendo rápidamente con ella flotando ante si. Lo mismo hizo Tonks con Neville y a ella la siguió todo el resto.

Hermione caminaba junto a Ron lanzándole repetidas y temerosas miradas. Estaba tan consternado que hubiese dado lo que fuera porque le dijese algo, lo que fuera, solo para saber que pese a todo seguía siendo el mismo.

-Herms –Ginny la había tomado del brazo y la hizo detenerse un momento –vi a Harry bajar corriendo, por su cara nada bueno ha pasado… cuida a mi hermano ¿quieres? Yo volveré en seguida –y con la vista fija en el suelo la vio bajar por la enorme y blanca escalera de mármol que conducía al hall de entrada.

**Bien… ya cayo la bomba!!**

**Tratare de actualizar en cuanto pueda, no les daré ni me daré esperanzas vanas ya que el tiempo libre del que dispongo no depende de mi… injusta vida la del estudiante no?**

**Pero se que ustedes me entienden, en fin… muchos saludos!! :D**


	23. Despedidas

**DanySnape: ahhhh aquí están tus dudas contestadas!! Y si, la vida del estudiante apesta (jajaja ando positiva hoy)**

**Espiaplan: emocionante? Ahhhh si, el cap anterior tenia toda la acción, ahora es tiempo mas de reflexiones! Y yo tampoco quisiera que mi Sev sufra mucho!! ToT**

**hannelore snape: gracias x tus ánimos con la u! (en verdad los necesito) ojala todo te este yendo bien! No ibas a vivir sola?**

**Dulceysnape: nooooo, nunca lo dejaría así nada más… leí un fic muy bueno hace algunos años y sigue en cap 4! Y aun quiero morir x eso. No te preocupes, tal vez demore pero lo terminare!**

**Cleoru Misumi: jajajaja, me gustaría ver si tus sueños se parecen a los míos… podria haber olimpiadas de la perversión, de seguro ahí si que salgo con premio! X/x jajaja**

**Sil: ay! Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo! Cuando termine el 6º quede con depresión al menos unas horas y después empecé a decirme: aquí paso algo, que onda la conversación que escucho Hagrid, mi Snapy no haría algo así… y con esas frases me mantuve con vida hasta hace unos meses donde me raje llorando con su capitulo (el mejor de la saga jeje). Oye y ya me he imaginado a Sev como mi novio… si Herms lo único que hace aquí es cumplir mis propias fantasías! Jajaja**

**Natt.Malfoy: uy! En serio va eso del trato!! Jajaja estaría re bueno! Si no te importa leer te mandaría digamos… unas cinco cosas x semana!! ( que horror como me exprimen) y sigo sin creer que una Malfoy ande por estos lides!! :D**

**Hestia.Phoenix: yuju!! ****Ya se como eres! Y con tal de pecharte casa me pongo a juntar plata desde ya!! Es tan genial que me digas que te alegro un poquito el dia! En serio, me da una cosa extraña… y claro que has ganado una amiga! Yo me siento igual. Oye si, a Herms me la imagino terca como una mula y (aunque ya creo lo sabes todo) aquí tb queda claro… y hablamos antes!! Yo había perdido las esperanzas (aunque es mi culpa por no tener vida y conectarme) en fin, ojala te pille otra vez, muchos saludos!! ;D**

**Lupita. Snape: jajajajajaja!! Si!! Yo tb me siento como Sev! Con una vida injusta a cuestas! Haciendo cosas que no quiero cuando no tengo ganas!! K horror cierto? Gracias por tu mensaje!**

**Iamalonefordanny-19: oh, gracias por tus buenos deseos!! Este cap es mas como los primeros, te acordaras?? A ver que te parece, saludos!! XD**

**NatashaRiddle: todos queremos vacaciones!! Y la jornada completa es terrible (yo entraba a las 8 y salía pasado las 5) un espanto. Jajajja cuando lei tu mensaje me mate deriva y tienes razón, la despedida de Snape me quedo muy a lo Hollywood!! XD lo del noviazgo es porque toda chica quiere eso y Herms (ella misma lo dice) es una chica!!**

**pottercita26: ahhh!! Como va tu historia?? Lamentablemente nunca tengo tiempo! Espero que ya te estén reconociendo un poco más!! Y no te me mueras que aunque tarde un poco actualizare!! Que estés bien!**

**Diony Black Potter: te creo mucho!! Yo estaba leyendo un par de historias y también las tengo ahí, en stop!! (es una mugre ser estudiante), espero que tu también estes bien!**

**Hannelore: mojojojo!! ****Awwwww que tierno!! me dejas llamarlo así también?? Es que suena demasiado lindo y de puedo imaginarme la cara craquelada de Sev me babeo entera!! Abrazo severusiano? Uh, ñami!! Uno para ti tb!!**

**DollyChang: y que paso con tu historia? Aunque no he podido seguir leyendo revise un mensaje con la actualización y dice error!! ToT oye, muchas gracias por leer mi otra historia (te diré que es mi favorita jaja).**

**black fairy: hey! ****Pensé que habías muerto! Jaja, ya te estaba echando falta pues! En fin, que rico que te vaya gustando como va y en cuanto a tu impresión creo que tu y Hestia podrían formar un club de "desbaratemos a la autora" jajajaja**

**kaixo: todavía no se acaba, pero creo que tampoco le queda demasiado! Que genial que te guste! A ver que te parece este cap mucho mas introspectivo… saludos!! :D**

**PandoraSnapeb19: te pusiste Pandora!! Esta genial! Buuuu no salio tu mail, tratare de verlo en gmail (donde me llegan los correos a ver si ahí sale, sino me lo darías otra vez?) como va tu historia? Me he perdidote mucho? Supongo que si… U.U espero poder pegarme una vuelta pronto!**

**HoneyBeeM: wow! ****Me dan hambre tus mensajes!! Cual más rico que el otro? Pero te digo, esa vez del helado de menta me mataste!! Tratare de actualizar pronto, enserio!!**

**Ejem!! Ya, ahora si…**

**Despedidas **

Al verlos madame Pomfrey palideció varios tonos… no podían esperar otra cosa con dos heridos y una escolta magullada. Vio con preocupación a Neville y le puso una mano en la frente para luego correr a buscar un poco de medicina que lo hizo dormir placidamente casi de inmediato. Lupin entretanto había recostado a Bill en la cama que estaba más alejada de la entrada y revisaba el resto del cuerpo del pelirrojo para encontrar alguna mordedura o fractura que hubiese podido pasar por alto.

Hermione estaba tan consternada que ni siquiera había podido moverse de su sitio al ingresar a la enfermería… miraba a todos pero al mismo tiempo no miraba nada, lo único que pedía era que sus amigos estuviesen a salvo, que Severus estuviese bien… le parecía tan extraña la escena en su memoria de la última vez que lo había visto! ¿A dónde podría ir con Malfoy y seguido tan de cerca –aunque sin el menor signo de persecución ni intento de duelo- por el resto de los Mortífagos que lo secundaban? ¿Qué hacia en la azotea mientras la lucha estaba abajo? ¿Por qué no estaba ahí para averiguar si estaba bien?

Espantó todas esas preguntas de su mente y se dijo a si misma que de seguro, de alguna forma había conseguido aparentar bien ante el resto de los Mortífagos, tal vez los había confundido, quizás antes de subir estuvo ayudando a sus amigos y después había razonado con los otros consiguiendo que abandonaran el castillo… sí, de otro modo seguirían peleando. ¿Pero porqué entraron al castillo? ¿Qué era lo que tramaban? Ella no vio que se llevasen nada y huyeron antes de que pudieran herir a nadie más que Bill y no se suponía que el estuviese en Hogwarts esa noche…

Pese a que las dudas la consumían se decidió a dejar de torturar su pobre cerebro y dedicarse por completo a tratar de reconfortar a Ron, quien no mostraba signos de vida a su lado… estaba sentado mirándose la mano derecha, por la que le corría un delgado hilo de sangre que terminaba en un lento goteo sobre el claro piso de mármol y ella estaba segura que apenas sentía como le acariciaba lentamente la espalda, le preocupaba tanto que de verdad casi alejó por completo sus temores sobre Severus y no pudo más que pensar en el afligido trance en el que se hallaba su amigo.

Cuando las heridas de Bill estuvieron limpias Ron se acercó con paso decidido y la vista turbada hasta su hermano guardando un hermético silencio que no hacia más que apenarla todavía más si eso era ya posible. Todos rodearon su camilla, casi no se le reconocía, siempre había sido muy apuesto, con facciones finas y suaves que lo hacían parecer más joven de lo que era, pero ahora su rostro estaba por completo cruzado por terribles y al parecer irreparables heridas… todos guardaban silencio y las expresiones de profundo dolor de Lupin, Tonks y por sobre todo de Ron la estaban volviendo loca. Nunca había visto a su locuaz y relajado amigo con una expresión como esa y estaba segura que nada de lo hiciera podría borrar de su memoria tal imagen.

Al sentir la puerta abrirse todos levantaron el rostro, pero solo ella salio disparada en dirección a los recién llegados y no pudo casi contener las lágrimas en cuanto vio a Harry que llegaba –algo maltratado también- junto a Ginny. Lo abrazó con fuerza, ya que no olvidaba que antes de separarse habían discutido… tal vez esa podría haber sido la última vez que lo viese, si él o Ron le faltasen alguna vez… ¿Por qué estaba tan sentimental? No podía evitarlo, tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo la habían dejado agotada y temerosa.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? –Lupin le hablaba con un tono grave y preocupado, pero no pudo verlo ya que quedaba de espaldas a él.

-Si, estoy bien. ¿Cómo está Bill? –supuso que Ginny se había encargado de ponerlo al tanto y a su pregunta siguió un tenso silencio, nadie parecía querer abrir la boca, era como si decir en voz alta lo que sucedía lo volviese una verdad irreversible. Aunque era cierto que no estaban muy seguros de lo que podría pasarle a Bill, nadie se atrevía a aventurar un diagnóstico… ella se separó suavemente de su amigo y siguió la dirección de sus ojos fijos en el rostro magullado al que Madame Pomfrey aplicaba un ungüento verde de olor penetrante. Le preguntó a la mujer si no podía usar algún hechizo para eso y Hermione captó en seguida que su amigo recordaba la forma en que Severus había ayudado a Malfoy, mas estas heridas –según dijo la enfermera- hechas por un Hombre Lobo eran incurables.

Ron al fin abría la boca tratando de buscar una salida que no terminase en que Bill se convirtiera un licántropo, argumentando que esa noche no había luna llena y que Greyback no estaba, por tanto, transformado… después sin embargo comprendió que tal vez había incomodado a Lupin con su comentario pero este sólo dijo que era posible que Bill adquiriese algunas costumbres extrañas pero que seguramente no llegaría a ser un licántropo completo.

Justo entonces sucedió lo peor. Ron había mencionado a Dumbledore, ya que consideraba justo que el director propusiese alguna solución al asunto cuando Ginny sin anestesia les dijo que éste había muerto.

La noticia les cayo peor que mil baldes de agua fría juntos. Lupin se desplomó en una silla junto a la camilla y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, mientras ella con la mente en blanco miró a Ginny y seguidamente a Harry sin salir del trance… eso definitivamente era imposible. Ninguna otra cosa que le hubiesen dicho le habría sonado mas descabellada, ¿Quién había sido capaz de matar a un mago así de poderoso? Un estúpido mortífago no habría podido, ¿seria que Voldemort también había estado en el castillo? Pero no había alcanzado a decir nada cuando escucho la voz afectada de Tonks preguntando cómo había muerto.

-Lo mató Snape –dijo Harry con una cara impasible-. Yo estaba allí, lo vi con mis propios ojos. Dumbledore y yo fuimos directamente a la torre de astronomía porque ahí había aparecido la Marca. Él no se encontraba bien, estaba muy débil, pero creo que sospechó que nos habían tendido una trampa cuando oyó pasos que subían por la escalera.

Hermione había dejado de escuchar justo después de que Harry pronunciara tan terrible novedad, y es que definitivamente eso no podía ser… ella había escuchado a Severus hablando sobre Dumbledore y aunque aparentaba desdén e incredulidad a muchas de las cosas que decía, estaba absolutamente segura que nunca, jamás, se le ocurriría lastimarlo… sabia que lo respetaba y admiraba y que, hubiese apostado su vida, muy en el fondo hasta le tenia un gran cariño. Severus no hubiese sido capaz… ella misma lo vio preparar con gran esmero y ardor varias veces calderos llenos para aliviar el dolor de la mano enferma del anciano, ella lo veía dedicar sus horas de sueño a cumplir con sus obligaciones, lo escuchaba quejarse horas de los esfuerzos a los que lo sometía pero sin embargo siempre terminaba haciendo lo que le encomendaba… poniendo en práctica la mayoría de sus sugerencias, esforzándose por nunca defraudarlo, siendo su mano derecha en todo, apoyándolo cuando nadie más lo hacía… Harry estaba equivocado, como siempre lo había juzgado mal, cegado por ese odio ridículo que le tenía. No estaba dispuesta a creer algo así… no podía.

Estaba mareada y sus piernas amenazaban con ceder al peso de su cuerpo, por lo que inconscientemente se aferró a una barandilla de la camilla más cercana y llevo involuntariamente una de sus manos hacia su boca, mientras comenzaba a recuperar la audición, sólo para seguir con la terrible tortura a la que estaba siendo sometida.

-Llegaron más Mortífagos y entonces Snape… Snape… lo mató. Con Avada Kedavra. –El impacto de esas palabras la hizo elevar la vista unos instantes. Ginny la miraba preocupada y reprendió sin mucha amabilidad a Madame Pomfrey cuando comenzó a llorar, ya que al parecer pensaba que su congoja podía alcanzar a Hermione delatándola frente a todos sus amigos. Pero ella ya no podía sentir nada… era como si toda emoción la hubiese abandonado en ese instante.

Desde lejos comenzó a sonar una música tan hermosa como sobrecogedora… era Flawkes, de seguro era el fénix de Dumbledore que cantaba su dolor por los terrenos del colegio. Le parecía, sin embargo, que estaba junto a ella, dentro de ella, de su corazón. Emitiendo bajo melodías la terrible angustia que la aquejaba… pero también fue liberador. Sus músculos se relajaban y volvía a funcionar su cabeza la que obligaba a su razón a encontrarle un sentido a todo lo que estaba pasando… no supo cuánto tiempo había trascurrido desde que se arrojó a la sutil benevolencia de esa especie de arrullo cuando la puerta de la enfermería volvió a abrirse para dar paso a la profesora McGonagall quien, pese a los raspones en su cara y a el deplorable estado de su túnica, parecía estar en buen estado.

Les dijo que los padres de Ron estaban en camino, lo que pareció reconfortar un poco a los hermanos que instintivamente cruzaron una mirada de complicidad, claro que nadie más que ellos podía comprender lo que en esos instantes pasaba por sus cabezas. Hermione se restregó los ojos para despertar enteramente de ese estado de introspección profunda en que se había sumido a causa del canto de Flawkes. Creía… se había obligado a creer que todo había sido una especie de terrible confusión formada a partir de sus propios temores… estaba paranoica en cuanto a Severus y de seguro había escuchado mal, nada de lo había creído oír tenia la mas mínima posibilidad de ser cierto.

Mientras volvía a hacerse dueña de sus cinco sentidos, la vida le dijo en la cara que debía despertar de una buena vez, convencerse de que por más que quisiera nada de lo que había escuchado correspondía a ningún tipo de equivocación, la profesora McGonagall preguntó lo que ella necesitaba escuchar por segunda vez y la respuesta fue la misma, más dolorosa y patente que antes.

-Snape mató a Dumbledore –Harry no podía mentir sobre algo tan delicado como eso… el estimaba demasiado a Dumbledore para jugar con su muerte o el causante de esta –pensó resignada- ya la suerte estaba echada, Severus había acabado con el hombre más admirable que ella hubiese conocido jamás.

Lo que siguió en los sucesivos minutos fue la peor tortura que hubiese vivido alguna vez. Todos comenzaron a hablar de Severus… de cuánto habían desconfiado siempre de él, de sus teorías respecto a como había embaucado a Dumbledore durante tantos años, de lo lógico que era desconfiar de un traidor como él, de que sólo por la confianza que el director le tenía habían podido soportarlo… incluso la profesora McGonagall hacia hincapié en estas cosas. Lo peor de todo es que cuando al fin creía que se callarían –ya que las suposiciones comenzaban a tornarse cada vez más insostenibles- Harry habló y lo que dijo le congeló la sangre.

-Snape le proporcionó a Voldemort la información que provocó que éste emprendiera la búsqueda de mis padres. Pero Snape le dijo a Dumbledore que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, que se arrepentía profundamente de haberlo dicho y que lamentaba que mis padres hubieran muerto.

Estuvo algunos minutos más en trance… para ella no era un misterio cuánto detestaba Severus a James Potter, habían hablado y discutido al respecto, y por lo mismo le sonaba extraño que Dumbledore se hubiese convencido solo por eso… tal vez Harry no conocía la verdad enteramente… ella incluso había sospechado que Severus se había vuelto Mortífago a causa de lo mal que se llevaba con sus antiguos compañeros de curso, que se había dejado seducir por la idea de ser más fuerte que ellos… dentro de eso no calzaba que se arrepintiera profundamente de haber participado en la eliminación de su más odiado enemigo. Debía haber algo más…

-Yo tengo la culpa –la profesora McGonagall hablaba con una voz más aguda que de costumbre. Hermione la escuchó relatar cómo había sido ella la que había mandado a llamar a Severus por medio del profesor Flitwick, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que parecía estar segura de que Severus no tenia idea de la irrupción de los Mortífagos dentro del colegio antes de que se le diera aviso… ella recordó esa última vez que lo había visto, estaba también asustado, estaba segura que la imagen de él que tenia en su cabeza al salir del despacho reflejaba temor… si estuvo todo el tiempo engañándolos, ¿Cómo era que no sabia nada acerca de la irrupción al castillo? Si alguien podía ayudarlos a entrar ese era él.

Trató de hacer todo lo posible por dejar de encontrar motivos para justificar lo injustificable, no dejaría que sus sentimientos se antepusieran a la irrefutable verdad que se ponía tan evidentemente frente a sus ojos y se obligó a poner absoluta atención en la conversación. Así se enteró de la manera en que habían entrado los Mortífagos… por la Sala Multipropósito –en ese punto Harry les dirigió a ella y a Ron una mirada algo arrogante… durante todo el año los había estado convenciendo de que Malfoy tramaba algo ahí adentro, tal vez Harry tenia mucha mejor intuición que ella… tal vez debería dejarse llevar un poco más por su juicio- les siguió un detallado relato en el que Ron les contó lo que ellos habían hecho al separarse, de cómo Malfoy los había burlado y escapado hacia la torre junto a los Mortífagos –de pronto las piezas que le faltaban a su rompecabezas estaban llegando, volviendo cada vez más claro los hechos recientemente ocurridos y sabia que pronto le tocaría a ella explicar lo que había hecho después de que Harry los dejara en la sala común.

No había alcanzado a pensar esto último cuando Harry se dio vuelta hacia ella, en ese mismo instante al ver el matiz de sus ojos verde esmeralda las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y un nudo se posicionó testarudamente en su garganta dificultándole aun más el habla. Le dijo que ella y Luna habían estado frente al despacho de Snape hasta cerca de la medianoche, cuando habían visto llegar al profesor Flitwick y entrar apresuradamente en la oficina, el ruido sordo que en ese momento había pasado olímpicamente en alto y… -se odiaba! Lo odiaba a él y a todo el mundo! Había sido una completa estúpida todo el tiempo y él se había reído de ella tanto como de Dumbledore, había jugado con el cariño que ambos le tenían y los había defraudado y matado a ambos la misma noche! –con un esfuerzo increíble por contener la vergüenza que la embargaba intento hablar tras sus manos que ocultaban su rostro pálido y abatido, no quería verlos a los ojos, sobretodo a Ginny, ella era la única que lo sabia y de seguro tenia fija la vista en ella, compadeciéndola, humillándola aun más con su lástima…

No sabia si había sido bueno o un suplicio aún mayor cuando Harry decidió continuar con su relato, haciéndola imaginar a Severus atravesando el castillo y subiendo hasta la azotea de la torre dejando atrás a los que peleaban para defender el castillo traspasando una barrera que al parecer bloqueaba el acceso a las escaleras y llegando al encuentro de sus compañeros en la terraza… luego Lupin contó el momento en que Snape y Malfoy bajaban por la escalera –que ella también recordaba, y con esa imagen nuevos pensamientos la atacaron… incluso en ese instante tan crítico le había parecido extraña la imagen de Severus seguido de esa tropa de bestias –pero Harry volvió a ser quien la sacó de sus cavilaciones –recién Tonks había dicho que Snape al parecer había dicho algo antes de perderse de vista pero que ella no lo había escuchado bien…

-Gritó: "Ya está". Porque ya había cumplido su cometido –puntualizó el chico hiriendo como nunca su ya magullado corazón, eso si que no podía ser… Severus no podía haber dicho algo así después de matar a sangre fría al hombre que lo defendió por más de dieciséis años, el que evitó que fuese a Azkabán, el que le había dado una vida…

Solo reaccionó cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron nuevamente y el señor y la señora Weasley entraron a toda prisa secundados por Fleur, que estaba mortalmente pálida y cuyo cabello caía lacio y sin el brillo habitual que lo caracterizaba. Sin escuchar palabra o mirar a nadie que no fuese su hijo mayor, Molly corrió hasta la camilla y besó y acarició a Bill, mientras su marido, siempre más prudente, trató de analizar la situación.

Fue un bálsamo a la tensión del momento el arrebato de Fleur… realmente la había sorprendido. Cuando había visto su expresión horrorizada había pensado con pena que quizás ya no quisiera casarse con Bill como tenían planeado –no había logrado quitarse de la mente la idea que tenia sobre ella como una chica vanidosa y superficial –sin embargo ahí estaba, enfrentándose con fiereza a la señora Weasley dejando muy en claro que estaba orgullosa de su prometido y que por nada del mundo siquiera pensaría en dejarlo… -le echó una mirada a Ginny, la que había tenido la misma opinión acerca de su futura cuñada y para su mala suerte esta le había correspondido… apartó rápidamente sus ojos de ella y se concentro en la imagen de Fleur aplicándole con infinita ternura el apestoso ungüento a Bill sobre las heridas de su rostro –trató de tragarse el nudo que se le había vuelto a atascar en la garganta… si tan solo ella pudiese estar así de orgullosa de la persona a quien quería! ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle esto justo ahora? ¿Por qué Severus no se había desenmascarado antes de ella comprendiera sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué no podía odiarlo tanto como quería? ¿Por qué aun oleadas de frustración la invadían cada vez que escuchaba hablar mal de él si se lo merecía por completo?

Parpadeó un par de veces al tiempo que una voz colérica estallaba a poca distancia suya, al parecer era el día de las revelaciones… resulta que Tonks había estado enamorada de Lupin todo ese tiempo, y que éste la rechazaba sólo por su condición de hombre-lobo. Una extraña mueca que no pudo ver se reflejó en su rostro mientras se dirigía a la ventana… era el colmo, casi como si los astros se quisieran burlar de su desconsuelo, mostrándole que aunque ella estaba hecha añicos el resto del mundo aun podía encontrar esperanza y amor a su alrededor. Cabe decir que esto no hizo otra cosa que hundirla aun más, tenia que añadir a todo su desconsuelo el asqueo que se estaba produciendo ella misma con ese tipo de pensamientos, sabia que tenia que alegrarse, pero en el fondo hubiese preferido que todos se hubieran sentido tan podridos con ella en ese momento… para ella todo estaba envuelto en tinieblas, unas de las que no se sentía ni con deseos ni fuerzas para escapar, de pronto la idea de ser tan insensible como Snape la tentaban, poder utilizar así a la gente, robar lo mejor de ellos y después botarlos y seguir adelante como si nada, diciendo "ya esta" al doblar la esquina y partir en busca de una nueva víctima…

La profesora McGonagall se llevó a Harry con ella, seguramente para que le relatase con detalle lo sucedido en la torre. Esto unido a que Ron y Ginny estaban siendo revisados, besados y arrullados por su madre; a que Tonks y Lupin se habían apartado a un rincón a discutir, y a el señor Weasley y Fleur estuviesen conversando junto al lecho de Bill, le habían dado la perfecta oportunidad para apartarse y pensar cuanto le diese la gana o el tiempo se lo permitiera…

-¿Estas bien Hermione? –Luna, Luna se le había pasado… y ahora tendría que hablar con ella.

-Si, ¿Y tú? –pregunto por mera cortesía, aunque por su voz fría y su mirada perdida en los terrenos podía decirse que no disimulaba muy bien su indiferencia.

Luna suspiró a su lado, y de reojo vio como ella también miraba fijamente al horizonte y como luego acercaba una silla para sentarse a su lado… estuvo en silencio algunos instantes, como analizando la mejor manera de decir algo hasta que al fin escuchó su voz suave y dulzona hablando con esa tranquilidad habitual en ella.

-Siento lo del profesor Snape… pero nadie puede escapar a su destino ni a sus obligaciones en esta vida –le dijo con tal serenidad que la irritó por completo ¿Cómo podía decirle algo así? Había matado a Dumbledore y según ella ¿le había resultado inevitable?

-Luna, todos tomamos decisiones… Snape decidió unirse al innombrable y también decidió eliminar a sangre fría al mejor director, al mejor hombre que yo jamás… -la voz se le esfumó en la garganta, simplemente pudo reprimir el sollozo que estaba a punto de estallar en ella, mordiéndose con fiereza su labio inferior y mirando con vehemencia a través del cristal.

-Es lógico esperar que personas tan sensibles se dejen llevar por sus sentimientos… para quienes tienen que enfrentar la lógica a la emoción es aun peor, ¿no lo crees? –y diciéndole esto último se levantó con un leve saltito de la silla y se dirigió a donde estaba Ginny para darle un abrazo y decirle unas pocas palabras antes de abandonar la enfermería, dejándola tan contrariada como nunca antes.

Con los ojos posados en el suelo claro y frío de la enfermería justo en el punto donde la rojísima sangre de Ron aun estaba esparcida en pequeñas y redondas gotas, las palabras de Luna comenzaron a ser procesadas por su cada vez más adolorida cabeza, ¿a que se había referido con eso último? ¿Aún estaba hablando de Snape o le había hablado de ella? ¿Podía Luna sospechar lo mal que se estaba sintiendo? ¿Pero realmente sabría el porqué de esa turbación? Miró a Ginny quien acariciaba abstraída la mano de Bill… ¿podría ella haber roto su promesa? ¿Le habría insinuado algo a Luna?

Aunque no le gustaba demasiado admitirlo Luna, con todo lo rara que era, parecía entender mas allá de su razón el comportamiento de los seres humanos… era realmente extraño que aunque se pasaba el tiempo pensando en bichos que no existían era perfectamente capaz de entender cosas que al resto –o a ella –le tomaban muchas idas y vueltas de ideas… Harry ya le había hecho mención de esto, era una rara cualidad que ella tenia, como si sus grandes ojos azules fuesen tan efectivos en descubrir cosas como el mejor Legremántico.

-Seguramente lo cerrarán –la voz de Lupin sonaba tan preocupada que la hizo abandonar sus cavilaciones.

-¿De que hablan? –dijo mirándolo a él y luego a Ron que estaba a su lado.

-Creemos que seguramente Hogwarts dejara de funcionar, ahora que no esta Dumbledore… -Ron parecía un poco mas él, seguramente comprobar que su hermano no estaba del todo mal lo había aliviado, y era cierto, Bill dormía profundamente en la camilla más alejada de la enfermería bajo la inamovible vigilancia de su madre y su novia.

-Será mejor que vayan a dormir por ahora, dile a la Señora Pomfrey que te vende la mano Ron –el señor Weasley lo dijo en un tono que claramente no admitía quejas –con suerte descansarán un poco antes de que deban volver a casa.

Así, después de unos treinta segundos –que la enfermera demoró en curar a Ron – y de despedirse de Tonks, Lupin, el señor y la señora Weasley, Fleur y de echar un vistazo a Bill y Neville, que dormían profundamente en sus respectivas camillas, se dirigieron a la sala común.

Cuando entraron estaban todos sus compañeros esperándolos, y al verlos, seguros de que traían noticias frescas se les abalanzaron, sin embargo ni Ginny, Ron, o ella tenían la mas mínima intención de hablarles, se separaron en el rellano que se dividía para dar paso a las escaleras circulares que llevaban a los dormitorios y con una indescifrable mirada se despidieron justo antes de comenzar a subir a sus respectivos cuartos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los días siguientes fueron terribles, evitaba a toda costa a Ginny, sin embargo esperaba siempre poder conversar con Luna, la que, para su mala suerte estaba tan ausente ante sus intentos de charla que tras unos minutos tenia que darse por vencida… ante todo trataba de parecer normal frente a sus amigos, ellos eran su único consuelo, y en ellos se refugiaba durante el día, trataba de estar bastante tiempo con ellos, compensando su ausencia durante el año… como habían suspendido los exámenes y una buena parte del alumnado había dejado el colegio al enterarse de la muerte de Dumbledore, los profesores que quedaban no hacían ningún intento de dar clases, por lo que no sentía remordimiento en haber dejado de lado los estudios… solo la idea de encontrar más información acerca de Eileen Prince la tentaba, el que Snape tratara de alejarla de su búsqueda le provocaba incluso más interés que el de confirmar si ella era la dueña del libro, así que durante la mañana después del desayuno pasaba varias horas buscando en archivos y más periódicos, además, después de hablar con Harry ahora tenia que sumar otra pesquisa, dentro del relicario falso que había encontrado Harry la noche en que salió con Dumbledore, éste había hallado una nota firmada por las iniciales R. A. B. así que también incluyó a sus cosas por hacer dar con alguien que calzara a ellas, esto la ayudaba mucho ya que francamente no tenia cabeza mas que para intentar distraer sus pensamientos, los que estaban siempre al filo de viajar hacia Severus.

Pasaban las tardes en los jardines eludiendo los temas dolorosos y suplantándolos por otros más alegres e irrelevantes… aunque había algo que no podía evitar –y no dejaba de recriminarse por eso –y es que cada mañana bajaba a toda prisa al desayuno y esperaba impaciente su entrega del Profeta, revisando cada página meticulosamente, esperando encontrar algo, lo que fuese sobre él… a la mañana siguiente del combate habían publicado junto a la noticia del fallecimiento de Dumbledore quien había sido su asesino, pero después de eso sólo aparecieron notas ínfimas diciendo que su paradero era desconocido o entrevistas a algunos conocidos relatando su estupor frente a la maldad de Snape, seguramente el Ministerio había intervenido, y lo más probable es que el mismo Ministerio ya estuviese contaminado… pero en el fondo esperaba encontrar algún mensaje que Severus le hubiese enviado, así que leía afanosamente las cartas de reclamos o lo anuncios publicitarios, tratando de encontrar algo… algo que parecía no querer llegar, alguna pista, aunque sólo fuese producto de su desesperación por no saberse tan miserable y tonta como hasta ahora se sentía.

Hacia dos días desde esa terrible noche y no había tenido ningún tipo de señal de su parte… aunque en un primer momento se había dispuesto a odiarlo aun más que el resto, a repudiarlo a desearle lo peor, ya no estaba tan segura de que eso fuese lo que quería… lo extrañaba, tanto que le dolía… necesitaba verlo, sin importar si eso significaba comprobar su falsedad.

Recordaba sus últimas palabras… ¿Cómo alguien que no la quisiera le dejaría algo tan importante como ese antídoto? Ella lo había visto esforzarse por dar con un remedio ante el veneno especial de esa serpiente, le había costado pero finalmente había dado con él… si no la quería… ¿Por qué se preocupaba de lo que pudiera pasarle? Esa botellita, esa pequeña ampolla de cristal era su mejor esperanza, una prueba de que ella no era tan tonta ni Severus tan malo como su razón la tentaba a creer…

Durante el día era cierto, la fuerte compañía de sus amigos lograba sostenerla, incluso alegrarla… el que permanecieran todos juntos después de tantos peligros, de tantos años enfrentándose a las peores situaciones, incluso Neville solía pasar las horas con ellos, el y Luna se habían ganado un eterno lugar dentro de sus corazones… ellos siempre habían estado dispuestos a ayudarlos, siempre confiando ciegamente en sus raras travesías, aún sin estar enterados por completo de lo que sucedía o podía pasarles. Pero en la noche, en la noche que era el tiempo de ella y Severus, donde al fin dejaba de fingir, de aparentar ante el resto del mundo y liberaba otra faceta de ella, una que sólo aparecía mientras estaba en su compañía, una que no era ni tan correcta, ni tan inteligente ni segura… una que extrañaba. Con el se sentía a salvo, creía que ya no era necesario parecer fuerte, con el único que se permitía ser vulnerable y con el que no pretendía esconder sus penas, enfados o alegrías… ¿Por qué se había ido de esa forma? ¿Había una explicación a lo que había hecho? Y si la había, ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? Era capaz de recordar el pesar que se patentaba en su rostro cada vez que lo interrogaba sobre lo que hacia fuera de los asuntos del colegio, todo lo que parecía contrariarlo el tener que acudir a los llamados del innombrable cuando estaban juntos, su rostro cada vez mas pálido y delgado a medida que avanzaba el año, su mirada triste cuando ella le hablaba del futuro… era como si el lo supiera.

Cada noche intentaba recordar cualquier conversaron, gesto o mirada que pudiese darle una pista… siempre intentando hacer calzar las cosas de modo que su mente le permitiese a su corazón seguir queriéndolo sin culpa, pero luego venían los arrebatos de rabia que la acosaban casi al despunte del alba rindiéndose a la idea de que no podía haber explicación posible al asesinato ruin y cobarde que había cometido… a la confianza que había burlado, al cariño desdeñado, elevando aún mas alto su traición. Tal vez era cierto que había sentido algo por ella, el brillo de sus ojos y la ternura de su tacto no creía posible que los fingiera, hubiese podido tenerla a sus pies de cualquier manera, no hubiera tenido que humillarse aparentando un interés inexistente, pero eso en nada disminuía su culpa, y ella se obligaría a, si no odiarlo como merecía, al menos a arrancarlo de sí, aunque con el también se arrancara para siempre su capacidad de amar y confiar en alguien más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No supo si fue porque buscó con más ahínco que antes pero no tardo mucho en encontrar algo que la dejo aun más convencida de la falta de sinceridad de Snape. Antes había dejado la torre de periódicos a medio revisar al instante de encontrar la nota sobre Eileen Prince como capitana del equipo de Gobstones, y ese había sido un grave error… si tan solo no estuviese siempre tan desesperada por probar que sus ideas eran ciertas –y también si no hubiese querido escapar cuanto antes de la compañía de Ginny –si tan solo hubiera ojeado un par de periódicos más ahora no se sentiría tan mal. Encontró otras citas sobre ella algunos diarios mas adelante, en la primera se mencionaba en las notas sobre nacimientos, bodas y funerales que ella contraería matrimonio con un muggle apellidado Snape, Tobías Snape… el segundo, en esa misma sección –ya que dejó de lado varios meses de periódico sin revisar y en el resto se concentró sólo en la sección de nacimientos no tardo en encontrar las felicidades que se deseaban a la joven pareja al traer al mundo a su primogénito: Severus Tobías Snape Prince.

Sus ojos recorrieron más de las veces recomendadas la misma línea, tratando de asimilarla un poco más a cada lectura que le daba. Así que después de todo había resultado ser él el Príncipe Mestizo. Ella recordaba cuando él le mencionó que cuando era estudiante había estado becado por el colegio –para evitar hablar sobre su familia le había dicho que su padre era un borracho y que no podía decirle nada bueno de su infancia aparte del momento en que había logrado largarse de ahí- así que la fecha de edición del libro –que la tuvo tanto tiempo bajo una pista falsa- seguramente se debía a que lo había comprado de segunda mano, también el mismo le había reconocido –con evidente orgullo- lo muy adelantado que siempre había estado en comparación al resto de sus compañeros… todo le estaba calzando, eso más unos cuantos cabos más que termino por atar terminaron de convencerla.

Miró el periódico con una extraña expresión en sus ojos y una mueca dibujada en sus labios, ya que ahora le resultaba graciosa la antipatía que sentía por ese oculto personaje y que pese a las razones que tenia para desconfiar de él, nunca había entendido bien porqué lo detestaba tanto, y que gracias a lo perversa que puede resultar la realidad resultaba ser la misma persona a la que había querido con enorme intensidad… ¿seria que en el fondo su subconsciente le decía a gritos que Snape nunca había merecido su confianza? Ahora le resultaba evidente que hubiera ayudado tan prontamente a Malfoy, era su propia maldición la que estaba combatiendo! –cerró los ojos y murmuró ese contra-maleficio tan delicado y rítmico como una suave melodía, tan suave, tan dulce como una canción de cuna… y mientras lo hacia no sintió como finas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas botando al fin sus últimos legajos de esperanza, del irracional deseo de saberlo inocente…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se sorprendió gratamente de su autocontrol, y en perfecta calma –incluso sosegando a sus amigos –les contó su descubrimiento… tal como creyó que pasaría, Harry se indigno tanto consigo mismo como con Snape, después de todo había sido él quien defendió durante todo el año ese libro y ahora le parecía evidente que al pasar cada hoja los hechizos y las insinuaciones que el Príncipe hacia se tornaban cada vez más tenebrosas. Se sintió estúpido y embaucado, igual como de seguro debió sentirse Dumbledore al ver a Snape levantar su varita en su contra… era increíble la capacidad que tenia ese tipo para engatusar a la gente.

Hermione lo escucho maldecir un buen rato en contra de Snape… y se obligó a encontrarle la razón y apoyar sus reclamos cada vez que el hacia una pausa buscando la aprobación de sus amigos, pero claro, no pudo sentirse por completo orgullosa, ya que el que su amigo comparase a Snape con Voldemort finalmente la hizo recaer y defenderlo tibiamente, pero sin contar esa pequeña falla en sus defensas estaba segura de que en poco tiempo lograría extirpar ese tipo de actos reflejo… porque eran solo eso, se había convencido de que, para ella, Severus Snape estaba muerto y enterrado.

Al día siguiente se efectuaron las exequias de Dumbledore, aunque muchos estudiantes habían partido por el temor de sus padres frente a lo desprotegidos que quedaban sus retoños tan lejos de ellos y de la fuerte protección que la imagen del director ofrecía, otros muchos habían permanecido en el colegio tanto con el consentimiento de ellos o sin el, parecía que todo el mundo mágico quería ofrecerle sus respetos ya que desde todos los lugares imaginables llegaban magos y brujas de todas las edades, condiciones y aspectos, que, en mayor o menor medida, expresaban su tristeza ante tan descomunal perdida para la comunidad mágica, aunque claro, también habían tenido que soportar a la detestable Rita Skeeter y a la falsedad del ministro y de la mayoría de sus subalternos, entre los que habían reconocido la llamativa cabellera de Percy Weasley, pero que ni Ron ni Ginny admitieron notar… todos iban con sus túnicas de gala –fue una pena que Ron tuviese que estrenarla en esa ocasión tan penosa, y que a ella le parecieran tan distantes los tiempos felices del baile de navidad, en ese cuarto año en el que al fin se había reconocido sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo… esos que ahora le parecían tan idealizados e infantiles.

Le reconforto en cierta medida ver entre las hileras de sillas abarrotadas a varios miembros de la orden entre los que diviso a Tonks con su llamativo cabello color fucsia junto a Lupin –a pesar de su anterior amargura ahora sintió verdadera felicidad por ellos y una fugaz medio sonrisa cruzó por su rostro- incluso Bill había salido de la enfermería y miraba atento hacia la inmaculada mesa blanca que relucía inocente frente a los espectadores en compañía de Fleur y sus hermanos gemelos, también había otros muchos magos que alguna vez había visto pero pese a lo luminoso y calido que parecían los jardines, pese al barullo que hacían los estudiantes y los cientos de conversaciones a media voz a su alrededor, un frió y un silencio gélidos abombaban su cerebro… siguió maquinalmente a Harry y a Ginny los que, habían tomado asiento en la última fila cerca del lago, mientras observaba sus palmas con expresión taciturna un cuchicheo general la sacó del trance al tiempo que su amiga apuntaba hacia el lago. En ese instante recuperó la audición y pudo oír una triste melodía cantada en una lengua extraña que entonaba la gente del agua a modo de despedida para Dumbledore, haciéndole sentir de pronto y con renovada fuerza un profundo abatimiento… tratando de contenerse desvió la mirada pero al hacerlo choco con la imagen de Hagrid, quien llevaba entre sus brazos envuelto en una hermosa tela de terciopelo morado con estrellas doradas el cuerpo sin vida de Dumbledore… trató de tomar aire pero se le entrecortaba la respiración y antes de poder refrenarse gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su barbilla y bañar sus manos apretadas fuertemente sobre su regazo… explicar lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante no habría podido expresarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, aunque de eso hubiera dependido graduarse de Hogwarts... la pena, la rabia, la indignación, la confusión y soledad que la abrumaron al mismo tiempo no le permitieron poder controlar sus emociones y lloro hasta que los ojos le ardieron y la cabeza comenzó a palpitarle.

¿Qué más pasó durante el funeral? De eso no tenia idea… ante sus hinchados ojos no paraban de sucederse imágenes de Snape acompañadas de frases sueltas, todas ellas cargadas de dobles lecturas, todas apuntando a su carácter esquivo y poco confiable, a su obsesión por saberse superior, a sus ansias de respeto, a su desdén por el resto del mundo…

Llamo su atención un fuego blanco que ascendió en el cielo formando extrañas espirales hasta moldear entorno a la mesa, sobre la que yacía Dumbledore, un hermoso féretro de mármol blanco… justo después un sonido silbante acompañó a una lluvia de flechas que venían desde el Bosque Prohibido, el que seguramente representaba el último adiós que los centauros le ofrecían al director.

Ella trataba, en realidad quería ser fuerte pero todo el tiempo que llevaba peleando consigo misma, las noches en vela maldiciendo a todo el mundo, la continua tensión que existía entre lo que creía y quería además del sentimiento de culpa y asqueo que la invadían al añorar unas noches de primavera entre suaves y tibias fundas estaban causando estragos en su comportamiento… tanto así que incluso Ron lo había notado y ahora intentaba consolarla envolviéndola entre sus cálidos brazos y acariciando sus desaliñados bucles castaños, mientras ella entre temblores incontenibles seguía odiándose por seguir buscando en él un aroma que jamás encontraría…

-_Ya basta! _–se dijo a si misma al momento que se incorporaba de la silla y se limpiaba las lágrimas de rostro, Ron la observó un instante, aunque ella nunca supo el temor que causo en su amigo ese brusco cambio de actitud, sobre todo por la fría expresión de su mirada. Hermione trató de sonreírle y calmarlo, había decidido que ya era suficiente, ¿Quién se creía? ¿Una ridícula protagonista de una novela?, ¿andaría por el mundo llorando y quejándose como una tonta en esos momentos en los que más decidida tenia que ser? Claro que no… le demostraría, sobretodo a él, le dejaría en claro que no había sido nada más que un error, que ella sabia muy bien donde estaba su lugar, que ella si era leal, valiente y honorable. Este era el momento de terminar con algo que había empezado hacia ya seis años, eso que había estado esperando casi como en una cuenta regresiva, el momento en que la guerra comenzaría enserio y en el que como siempre estaría ahí, de pie, junto a sus amigos, defendiendo una causa en la que ya habían perdido a demasiada gente valiosa y en la que ella misma estaba dispuesta a entregar la vida de ser necesario. Miró alrededor y vio que Ginny lloraba en silencio unas sillas más allá, pero de Harry no había ni luces… comprendió entonces que de seguro el ya había tomado la decisión que faltaba, le había dicho a su novia lo que se le venia.

-Debemos buscar a Harry –le dijo a Ron ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- lo que esperábamos esta pasando y creo que es mejor que le digamos aquí, y no en el tren donde cualquiera puede escuchar que pretendemos ayudarlo a buscar los Horrocruxes.

El rostro pecoso de Ron también adquirió una expresión de absoluta firmeza, de seguro se sentía con renovadas energías después de lo sucedido con Bill, vengar a su hermano ocupaba un lugar tan importante como el ayudar a su mejor amigo, así que se limpió el rostro con la manga de la túnica y la siguió bordeando las sillas y dirigiéndose hacia el árbol bajo el que habían disfrutado esos últimos días de relajo y relativa diversión que inconscientemente se habían regalado. Al divisarlo cerca del haya apresuraron la marcha y ninguno de los dos contuvo una odiosa mirada al cruzarse con Scrimgeour, el que al parecer, no perdía las esperanzas de usar a su amigo como imagen publicitaria de su administración.

Mientras él les contaba al fin lo que ella ya había supuesto y que el tan testarudamente parecía querer ocultar un incómodo silencio se hizo entre ellos… Harry había mencionado sus deseos mas oscuros… de ser posible mataría a Snape en el camino, y ella estuvo a punto, al filo de decir algo para reprenderlo, pero al final se contuvo. Al fin había logrado acallar esos impulsos traidores que antiguos sentimientos la obligaban a manifestar. Ron habló a su lado, con tanta naturalidad que la hizo juntar cantidades de energías y nuevas esperanzas como cuando tenia once años y los había acompañado a través de las protecciones que Dumbledore le había puesto a la ahora destruida Piedra Filosofal… mirando con decisión a los ojos esmeraldas de su amigo le reafirmó el compromiso que tanto ella como Ron habían asumido con él hacia ya muchos años, que seguía ahí, firme y vigente hasta que sus fuerzas los acompañasen.

Pasaron el resto del tiempo hablando de trivialidades o de asuntos más alegres, pensar en lo extravagante que podría resultar la boda de Bill y Fleur los hizo incluso reír y poder disfrutar de los olores, colores y sonidos de los hermosos jardines del colegio, esos que no sabían si volverían a ver, pero no importaba… estaban juntos y lo estarían, solo eso necesitaban. Por lo demás en el tren continuaron disfrutando de la agradable compañía del resto de sus amigos, de juegos de naipes explosivos, de ranas de chocolate y grageas de todos los sabores… ya se preocuparían luego del resto. En cuanto a ella, se convenció de que ahora estaba mucho mejor, llorar y desahogarse era lo que le había echo falta, además de que no tenia porqué ser siempre la perfecta e impasible Hermione frente a sus amigos, Ron había podido contenerla y hacerla sentir bien… el sí merecía su confianza y cariño –pensó con un dejo de enfado mientras miraba el cielo oscurecer por la ventana del compartimiento.

**Uhh… van a odiarme!**

**Este me quedó como los primeros… pero ya tengo en la mente parte del otro y estará más misceláneo.**

**Pero me pondré de inmediato a escribir el siguiente, a ver si lo puedo subir antes… las semanas que pasaron fueron terribles y francamente no tuve tiempo ni para dormir.**

**Una duda: les molesta que conteste los mensajes arriba? Debería hacerlo abajo? Antes incluso preguntaría si mejor los contesto, pero ahora ya no tengo el tiempo de antes… díganme si les incomoda en la lectura o piensan: "que latera esta mina contestando uno por uno", en fin… espero que sus vidas vayan mejor que la mía, saludos!! **


	24. Encuentros

La despedida en el andén fue algo más sentida que otras veces, pero realmente necesitaba ver a su familia

Hola!! Bueno, primero que todo les pido un montón de disculpas!! Pero aunque intente, no pude hacerme del tiempo necesario para escribir… mi universidad queda tan lejos de mi casa que todos los días llego tardísimo y solo alcanzo a comer algo antes de caer inconciente sobre mi cama… pero ahora tengo una semana de vacaciones y haré todo lo que pueda para subir capítulos! Bueno, como siempre agradezco que se tomen un tiempito para dejarme algún comentario, critica o solo buena onda, siempre se agradece!! :D

**Kaixo**: si, bueno… después de tanto tiempo estoy segura k ni te acuerdas lo que me pusiste!! XD introspectivo es alguien que piensa demasiado, mmm… no muy comunicativo, o sea, todo un sev! Que bueno que te guste la historia, ojala que la termine antes de que estemos todas jubiladas!

**Lupita. Snape**: ahhh que bueno que te guste que conteste! Lo que pasa es un buen día mire un capitulo y como la mitad de la pag eran puras respuestas! XD a propósito… de haber alguien que consuele a sev pues obvio! Seria yo!! Jajaja (igual te prestaría un trocito de su túnica… pero nada más!)

**Dulceysnape**: awww… mas bonito abajo? Pues estuve a punto de hacerte caso!! Pero otras chicas me dijeron que antes de leer el cap, querían ver lo que les había contestado! (dile a Hestia… a ella tírale maldiciones vía mail, yo soy solo una simple niña obediente) jajaja… XD

**Sil**: buuuu espero que después de este tiempo tu animo este mejor!! Y si me dices que leer el cap. Anterior te ayudo algo pues no puedo estar mas feliz!! Animo!! :D

**NatashaRiddle**: somos iguales!! Yo tampoco soy muy expresiva ni sentimentalona… es como raro lo que escribo en verdad, pero supongo k es una forma de exteriorizar… y pues yo nunca de los nucas odie a mi sev!! Si te diré que cuando termine el 6º me quede un rato en silencio y procesando… pero tenia que confiar en el pues!! Si es mi ídolo!! Te llamas Mila? K lindo nombre! El mío tan idiota k esto de los nicks me cae absolutamente bien!... awww en toma? Mi U estuvo x varios días y yo? Pues tuve que ir! A correr por las calles de stgo con mis revolucionarios compañeros!! Awwww… (gracias por lo ánimos)

**Natt.Malfoy**: puaj!! Se te fue la luz ese día?? K lata!! Yo odio cuando pasa… un día en la U se corto la luz y yo estaba haciendo un ensayo!! Casi me morí y dije palabrotas que ni sabia que conocía! Xb y esa oferta de hacerme la tarea es tan tentadora!! Ay! Si pudiera mandarte la lista de libros que tengo que leer!!

**Hestia.Phoenix**: hestia!! Pff… tu si que sabes lo poco que estoy en contacto con la ciber-humanidad!! Nunca pudimos hablar de nuevo!! ;.; Pero ya será… cuando me escape a México y te peche casa jajaja XD adoro tus súper-mega-gigantozos post!! Y te juro que voy a usar ciertas cosas que has escrito! Si hasta te los robe y los tengo guardados en mi pc! XD (espero no te enojes) ahhhh… ojala herms tuviera un poquito de tu sentido del humor pero es que es tan literal!! Yo que ella salgo corriendo tras sev y me largo con el!! :D espero que estés menos atareada que yo! Y ya quiero tener algún tiempito para hablarte… viste que te agregué a facebook?? Y que te mande un Alan?? Ahhhhh nos vemos!!

**Yanet**: en serio te gusto así tanto?? Awwww gracias!! A mi también me gusta la pareja, es como tengo una edad cercana a herms… me hace sentir mas cerca de mi amor platónico!! Espero que sigas leyendo!!

**pottercita26**: supongo que querrás puro golpearme pero te juro que no habia podido actualizar!! Y esa propuesta para que Alan me haga respiración boca a boca… mmmm (imagíname sangrando por la nariz y con cara de idiota) pues te juro que me hago la muerta si esas son las consecuencias!! Jajajaja

**Iamalonefordanny-19: **pues mi vida no ha mejorado nada… sigo igual o peor de atorada con cosas aburridas… jajaja creo que no le hago mucho honor a la carrera pero me carga la obligación de hacer cosas!! Bueno, no tengo intenciones de hacerte llorar, espero no hacerlo… pero si es asi, igual es lindo que las tonteras que escribo provoquen emociones como esas, cuídate, saludos!!

**HoneyBeeM**: mmmm… mi idea es que parezca posible, que tal vez podría haber pasado dentro de la historia original y estoy haciendo lo posible por respetar eso, aunque si algo me molesta demasiado no creo que dude mucho en quitarlo del medio… espero que no pase eso si, en fin… espero que sigas leyendo!!

**DanySnape**: bueno, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho la idea de que sev lo pase mal… y creo que tu idea no esta del todo mal, pobre Ron… pero ña… estará bien! Saludos!!

**AfRi PoTtEr**: que genial tu nombre!! Oye, que bochorno que después de que recién me dejas un mensaje yo me demoro años en dignarme a actualizar (eso no pasaba en épocas mas felices como vacaciones de verano) ahhh… en fin, lo de la muerte de sev… pues, creo que eso no puedo decirlo, en todo casi sale mi lado diabólico y lo liquido!! Ñacañaca!! Ahhhh… nos leemos, espero :D

**PandoraSnapeB19**: si no me odiabas entonces, de seguro ahora si… ah… mi vida, yo igual quede en shock cuando leí ese capitulo tan lindo!! Pero no llore sino hasta el epilogo!! Cuando harry le habla de snape a albus… ahí no pare en mucho rato!! Nunca había llorado tanto con un libro!! Enseguida te agrego a msn!! Aunque bueno, no es que me conecte demasiado…

**DollyChang**: espero que tu fic ya este listo!! Me daré una vuelta… y enserio crees que lo hice bien al relatar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de herms? Ah… quería escuchar eso!! Le puse cuidado a la forma en que ella se expresaba acerca de el en los diversos estados de animo que la colapsaban!! Espero que este también te guste!

**Iory!**: si, hace tiempo no te leía!! Que rico que te gusto el cap!! Espero que sigas la historia, saludos!!

**OoakaneoO**: vaya, me encanta que te haya gustado!! Igual hay hartas historias de esta pareja, así que si te quedaste con la mía es todo un halago!! Bueno espero que la sigas y que cuentes que tal!

**Lok Por Sev**: pues no, no lo abandonare… aunque me demore lo voy a terminar!! Así que tenme paciencia por favor!! Yo se que es una lata!! Pero no puedo hacer mucho al respecto :I enserio te gusto el fic aunk detestes la pareja!! :D gracias, y pucha, tratare de hacer lo posible por actualizar mas seguido!

**Ianina**: buuuu… me dejan el ego bastante alto con comentarios como el tuyo!! No sabes como me motivan a sentarme en par de horas frente al compu!! Espero no decepcionarte con este cap!

**Consuelo Weasley**. Ahhhhh… me acuerdo de que dijiste que no te gustaban las historias largas porque las escritoras no actualizaban nunca y yo dije: "no te preocupes, yo siempre lo hago" XD era cierto!! Lo juro!! Pero la época del año me juega una mala, una terrible pasada!! Espero que también estés bien y que te guste el capitulo!!

**Diony Black Potter**: te gusto?? Ah, que bien!! Parece que eres la única que no me ha ofrecido unos cuantos crucios!! Jajaja bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo y que me digas después que tal… ya sabes una ayudadita para la pobre y ya casi desneuronizada escritora XD

**Desesperada**: ajajajajaja, me mate de risa con tu nick!! Bueno pues aquí estoy!! Aunque todos creyeran que me había muerto por ahí, estoy tratando de enmendarme un poquito que sea!! Saludos!!

**Soff**: hola! Creo que es 1º vez que te leo x aquí!! Ahhhh… despreocúpate, algo que no haré será dejar la historia inconclusa, eso lo encuentro tan canalla que no creo ser capaz… aunque me demore terminare esto, eso te lo doy firmado! :D

Ejem, ejem!! Bueno, ahora si, el capitulo… nuevamente perdón por la espera, pero mejor que eso (y después de siglos) a leer!! ;D

**Encuentros **

La despedida en el andén fue algo más sentida que otras veces, pero realmente necesitaba ver a su familia… Apenas divisó a sus padres cerca de un pilar, corrió hasta ellos de la misma forma en que lo hacia cuando era una niña, y aunque no dejo de pensar que si ellos siquiera imaginaran todas las cosas que le habían sucedido ese año quizás no la habrían recibido con la misma ternura, se dejo abrazar y besar por ellos, sintiendo su afecto y satisfacción, sin dejar que otros pensamientos más amargos consiguieran arrebatarle ese calor especial que lograba sentir cuando estaba cerca de la gente que amaba... a pesar de las infinitas promesas de absoluta honestidad con ellos sobre lo que le sucediera durante los meses de ausencia, eran por completo ignorantes de cuán drásticamente había cambiado su vida. Su madre no dejaba de acariciarla llenándola de besos y preguntas, mientras que su padre le acariciaba el cabello con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. A lo lejos veían la familia Weasley caminar hacia la salida despidiéndose con la mano –el señor Weasley con evidente decepción al no poder acercárseles-, mientras Harry ya se había perdido de vista, seguramente arrastrando su baúl con cierto fastidio al lado de ese insoportable tío que desgraciadamente tenía. Antes de subirse al coche se despidió de Luna y su padre, que los habían acompañado hasta la salida, y esa había sido su última oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero, para variar, no consiguió sacarle una palabra respecto a lo que le había dicho hacia unos días... así que lanzándole una última mirada de enojo cerró la puerta del carro y perdió su rubia cabellera a la vuelta de una esquina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras su madre la ayudaba a desempacar, le hablaba sobre lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Contándole detalles de los cambios que habían hecho en el salón y de todo lo que supuestamente se había perdido, de los cumpleaños, peleas y reuniones que ya le había mencionado en sus cartas... y pese a saber que debía aprovecharlos más que nunca, a que si había existido una oportunidad para reconfortarse con su compañía era esa (y pese a que había contado las horas para estar en casa), ahora tenia ganas de estar sola, de tumbarse en la cama y dormir... dormir horas y horas, y en lo posible que nadie fuese a molestarla, que nadie le hablara o le pidiese conversar, pero al fin hizo un esfuerzo casi al limite de su voluntad e intentó seguir el monólogo (que por suerte) su madre había empezado sobre las vacaciones que habían planeado para ese año... le decía que no se le ocurriera escaparse con sus amigos, que ya tendría tiempo de verlos en septiembre y que hacia meses estaban planeando la sorpresa. Hermione solo escuchaba –o intentaba hacerlo- y cuando su madre hacia una pausa para respirar contestaba con un lacónico asentimiento.

Pasada la medianoche al fin pudo disfrutar de la soledad de su cuarto... la cena ya había concluido y estaba por completo orgullosa de su capacidad actoral, sus padres estaban felices con tenerla de vuelta y casi pasaron por alto su conducta más reservada que en años anteriores atribuyéndolo sólo al agotamiento y a que su pequeña cada vez que la veían estaba mas madura.

Al fin volvía a su cuarto, esta vez sola, sin tener que sonreír o hacer como si la nueva técnica que su padre usaba en la clínica fuese lo más interesante del mundo… no, ya no tenia que pretender que todo estaba bien, que la escuela había estado tranquila y sin contratiempos, que deseaba mas que cualquier otra cosa partir pronto a recorrer en un crucero América - como sus padres lo habían planeado-… sabia que no estaba bien ser tan displicente frente a los planes de su familia, pero se dejó envolver la por la exquisita sensación de autocompasión que no quería abandonarla sin mayores remordimientos. Se dio una vuelta en la cama y se puso a pensar... su alcoba era de las cosas que más extrañaba cuando estaba en Hogwarts, dormir con Parvaty y Lavander no le hacia mucha gracia y pese a que se moría de calor durante las últimas semanas, de todas formas cerraba por completo las cortinas para tener al menos algo de privacidad... ni que decir lo que la fastidiaba el tener que esperar para usar el tocador ni de la incomodidad de convivir con un par de niñas sin nada más que arcilla dentro de esas acicaladas cabezas.

Tenía demasiadas cosas porque preocuparse, tantas que se le confundían en borrosas imágenes cuando cerraba los ojos, pero aun así no dejaba de pensar en él... ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría preocupado? ¿O acaso estaba siendo admirado y recompensado por la increíble maldad que había demostrado? ¿El innombrable lo habría felicitado? ¿Se sentiría orgulloso? Se dio vuelta una vez más y enterró el rostro en su almohada favorita, tenia que detenerse... tenia cosas mucho más urgentes en que pensar, cosas como qué haría con sus padres... ¿les contaría lo que pretendía o no? siempre habían sido tan temerosos, pero no podía culparlos, ella era su única hija, era lógico que la cuidaran... eso la llevaba a pensar que de ser sincera nunca la dejarían hacer las cosas para las que se había comprometido, además Snape se lo había dicho, ella seria una buena carnada y seguramente el Innombrable trataría de utilizarla para llegar a Harry... podría atacar a sus padres también, ya que en los registros de Hogwarts estaba la dirección de su casa y nada les costaría dar con ellos, estando completamente indefensos frente a un grupo de mortífagos… si algo les llegaba a ocurrir mientras ella estaba lejos... no, no podía permitirlo, tenia que ocultarlos, protegerlos hasta de ella misma, pero ¿cómo? ésa era la gran pregunta que flotaba en su cabeza, ¿cómo hacer para encontrar un lugar para ellos? ¿Cómo si era menor de edad y no tenia dinero? ¿Cómo si no se atrevía a decirles todo lo que estaba pasando?

Paso una noche bastante mala, durmiendo a saltones y con la varita bajo la almohada... con imágenes de Dumbledore muerto, de Snape sonriendo con una mueca torcida y con hombres vestidos de negro con aterradoras mascaras entrando al vestíbulo de su casa, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? La atormentaba demasiado la idea de sentir a los suyos en peligro…

Llevaba un par de días así... con una mirada ausente y una sonrisa tiesa pegada al rostro, intentando parecer lo mas normal posible, jugando con sus primos pequeños y aguantando el constante asedio del resto de sus familiares por saber qué tanto hacia en ese "internado especial" en que estaba... y aunque no quería admitírselo estaba harta, harta de los mimos de su madre, de los halagos de su padre, del interés de sus parientes... sentía que no se los merecía, los había engañado a todos y seguiría haciéndolo, porque ya había decidido llevar la situación ella sola, como siempre, esperando que alguna idea brillante acudiera a su mente.

Por otro lado no paraba de pensar en cómo seria su vida si no fuese tan correcta, si sólo pensara en lo ella que quería, si no le importaran tanto las consecuencias de lo hacia... finalmente con resignación suspiraba y se repetía en su interior la misma frase: "no puedo", simplemente era de esa forma y no habría sido ella si no se torturara cada noche pensando tanto en lo que había hecho y en lo que tendría que hacer y peor aún tratando de encontrar el modo de llevarlo a cabo.

-¿Se puede? –su madre había abierto solo unos centímetros la puerta de su dormitorio y al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa de su hija se dejo ver con una gran torre de ropa limpia bajo el brazo izquierdo.

Hermione la miro de lado mientras movía entre sus manos su preciada varita… la veía tan contenta… mucho más de lo que recordaba hacia años, cuando aún no iba a Hogwarts, parecía que la distancia y el anhelo la hacían ser cien veces mas cortés y mimosa con su hija, el poco tiempo que la tenia cerca la colmaba de comida y arrumacos… -_¿volveremos a estar todos juntos?_ –esa pregunta cruzo por su mente y al parecer su expresión cambio al momento.

-¿En qué piensas, eh? ¿Acaso en tu amigo Ron otra vez? –le decía con una sonrisa pícara y un brillo alegre en los ojos –recuerdo que siempre que hablabas de él ponías esa cara, entre despistada y asustada…

-No mamá… pensaba en… en…

-Bah! No tiene nada de malo que te guste un chico, seria raro si no… además –y por favor no te atrevas a negarlo- estoy segura que desde hace bastante te gusta ese muchacho –hizo una pausa para reírse y añadió –si quieres mi opinión es bastante lindo y divertido… me cae muy bien, siempre que lo miro se sonroja, creo que le gustas mi amor…

Hermione no sabia muy bien si seguirle la corriente y ponerse a reír o largarse a llorar de plano… su mamá no es que fuese muy dada a hablar de esas cosas, al menos nunca lo habían hecho antes y eso era un gran problema considerando que Ron hacia bastante había dejado de… ¿realmente lo había olvidado?, después de un segundo de reflexión, apartó ese pensamiento y sonrió lo más naturalmente posible mientras escuchaba los comentarios de su madre –que iban desde que Ron era un tonto si no le correspondía, hasta sus anécdotas de cuando era una adolescente y conoció a su padre-… después de todo era uno: mucho mejor que creyera que Ron era quien le gustaba, dos: que todavía no pasaba absolutamente nada entre ellos, por lo que ella era aun casta y pura, y tres: porque eso justificaba su comportamiento extraño, aunque fuese en parte… ahora tenia un motivo en ue escudarse para querer estar sola y ausentar su mirada por momentos.

-… además creo que un corte de cabello te vendría bien, ¿Qué te parece si mañana nos vamos en un día sólo para chicas? En el crucero habrá un montón de jóvenes también… ¡quizás podrías tener un amor de verano! Yo siempre soñé con algo así, ¿verdad que seria entretenido mi amor?

-¿ah? Eh… si, creo.

-ah… deberías dejar un poco los libros hermy, -ya sé lo que tu padre dice- pero pensar en otras cosas te hará bien. Ven, dame esa varita, no me gusta que lleves encima todo el tiempo, ¿y si te lastimas? No, dame acá que me pone nerviosa, es como si temieras lo peor a cada instante! Relájate hermy!

Hermione la miro con la cara distorsionada por la mueca de horror que inmediatamente se le formó. ¿Su varita? ¿Cómo que desprenderse de su varita? Eso era algo que definitivamente no haría, jamás ni a su madre se la daba, no nunca…

-la varita…

Dos segundos después de una última protesta de su alter-ego, que seguía quejándose por su falta de autoridad, la varita ya estaba fuera de su alcance y con un último comentario sobre la proximidad de la cena la puerta se cerro tras su madre llevándose gran parte de su orgullo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación tratando de descargar la frustración… estar tan temperamental y agitada la hacia pensar con menos claridad y tenia que calmarse si quería encontrar un buen plan, el tiempo se le acababa y pronto tendría que partir a la Madriguera así que cada día sin novedades era una pérdida terrible. Verdaderamente representaba el símbolo de su casa en esos momentos, si alguien la hubiese visto habría pensado que parecía un león enjaulado, maldiciendo por lo bajo y dando inconcientes manotazos al aire. Al medio del cuarto paró su vaivén y respiró profundo, nada avanzaba odiando a todo el mundo, así que se dirigió al armario donde mantenía bajo llave todos sus libros del colegio y el resto de sus cosas. Trataba de encontrar algún hechizo que fuera capaz de modificar la memoria pero que no fuese demasiado riesgoso ya que había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era que sus padres no recordaran que tenían una hija y mucho menos de que la magia existía, lo mejor era que no creyesen tener nada que ver con todo eso. Al abrir la portezuela llamo su atención un brillo perlado entre su túnica y al meter la mano entre los dobleces de la tela encontró la pequeña esfera que Dumbledore le había dado el día en que murió... la tomó con cuidado y se quedo observándola unos instantes.

-nunca pierdas la esperanza -le dijo justo antes que ella abandonara su despacho- ¿qué habría querido decir?

Caminó por el cuarto describiendo líneas irregulares, yendo de un lado a otro hasta que se sentó distraídamente a los pies de la cama. Pensaba en lo doloroso que debió ser para el director una traición tan directa... ¿la esperanza? ¿Y la esperanza en qué? ¿En la lealtad? ¿En los amigos? el siempre confiaba en la gente, incluso en los que a la mayoría tildaría de locos o a lo menos extraños ¿alguna vez siquiera habría pensado en la posibilidad de que su… de que Snape terminaría acabando de esa forma tan cobarde con su vida? se preguntaba cómo Snape había logrado engañarlo... cómo podía usar a la gente de esa forma, cómo, pese a su evidente postura ambigua y a su mal trato había conseguido engatusarla a ella que se creía lista, y al mejor mago del mundo… ambos habían confiado ciegamente en alguien que no lo merecía.

Snape… Snape… -en nada más podía pensar, durante días había intentado llevar sus pensamientos hacia otras direcciones, a las que fuesen, incluso si tenían que ver con las ocurrencias de su madre pero… giraba cada vez más rápido la pequeña pelotita plateada dentro de su mano, maldiciéndose una vez más por su ingenuidad que bien podía calificar de estupidez, de un maldito nublamiento causado por un deseo juvenil, sólo eso… Snape tenia razón ella sólo se había dejado llevar por esas oleadas de sensaciones nuevas, era imposible que ella pudiese sentir algo importante por esa… por esa escoria humana, ni siquiera humana, ese tipo era lo peor, lo peor que ella había tenido la desgracia de…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…! –lo que al principio tomo como el habitual descontrol que poseía su cerebro cada vez que se perdía dentro de imparables reproches y que terminaba mareándola, no había sido sólo eso. No eran únicamente sus recuerdos los que giraban vertiginosamente dentro de su mente, era toda ella, y al abrir los ojos no pudo contener un grito apagado al darse cuenta de que ella efectivamente giraba sobre si misma sintiendo un calor quemante en su mano derecha que aferraba fuertemente la esfera de Dumbledore. Cerro los ojos casi al instante, la cantidad colores borrosos que pasaban ante sus ojos la marearon demasiado y no volvió a abrirlos hasta que cayó sentada -sin mucha gracia, por cierto- sobre una dura superficie.

-¡Auch! –pese a que debería haberse puesto alerta de inmediato el palpitante dolor en sus nalgas fue su primera e instintiva preocupación, y sólo después de sobarse un poco su magullado trasero alzó la vista aunque lo que vio no la reanimó para nada. Estaba de pie al centro de una tétrica habitación llena de muebles mohosos y arruinados de los que distinguía sus irregulares contornos dibujados en la espesa negrura del lugar, apenas si lograba distinguir el resto de lo que había dentro del cuarto ya que la única ventana que veía a su derecha estaba tapiada con unas tablas y la poca luz que entraba se diluía casi de inmediato en la fría oscuridad de ese lugar…

-Tal vez es una casa abandonada… -fue su primera suposición al tiempo que se acercaba a una puerta y apegaba el rostro por si distinguía algún sonido- nada…

Miro desesperada alrededor tratando de distinguir algún resplandor… no podía entender el porqué Dumbledore le había dado un traslador y menos aún uno que la había dejado en el peor sitio que hubiese visto. Ese lugar era decididamente espantoso, peor aun que la casa de los gritos… el ambiente denso y macabro que pesaba en el aire le impedía moverse con libertad y echar un vistazo bajo la cama –que apenas se sostenía en pie junto a la esquina más alejada- le parecía peor aun que encontrarse de frente a un Escreguto de cola explosiva.

-mi varita… -por suerte la había rescatado antes de la cena del aparador en que su madre la había dejado. Solo le tomaría un segundo desaparecer de ese sitio y volver a la tranquilidad de su hogar. La sacó a tientas del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la dirigió sobre su cabeza pensando decididamente en el lugar de destino al tiempo que se dio un leve toque sobre su castaño y enmarañado cabello, pero no pasó nada…

_-¿Qué demonios?... _¿Por qué no funcionaba la traslación? ¿Habría algún tipo de protección en esa casa? Pero entonces… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿seria peligroso? Tal vez… quizás sólo la esfera podía transportarla fuera de ahí… -dio un fuerte y lago suspiro mientras la decepción comenzaba a decantar- ahí estaba muerta de miedo y sin saber qué hacer… lo único que la animaba un poco era saber que Dumbledore jamás la enviaría a un sitio peligroso, tal vez en esa casa había algo importante que el quería que encontrara, algo que podría ayudar a Harry en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxs.

-Demonios! –mascullo por lo bajo cuando una de las endebles pilas de cajas sobre la cama se desestabilizo, mientras trataba de comprobar si el trasladar estaba cerca de ahí, provocando un –para el denso silencio del lugar- ruido ensordecedor. No movió ni un músculo en los segundos que siguieron, con cada uno de sus sentidos alertas en busca de alguna señal de vida fuera del cuarto, pero se relajo un poco al no sentir más que su propia respiración agitada cortando el aire…

Pasados algunos minutos se había resignado a ponerse en cuatro patas para rastrear el traslador centímetro a centímetro por la habitación cuando una puerta a su izquierda se abrió de golpe y una cegadora luz blanca le apunto al rostro. Fue tanto su pánico –ya que captó de inmediato que esa luz provenía de una varita- que cayo de espaldas pesadamente hacia atrás sobre un escritorio cojo que ante su peso cedió de inmediato, convirtiéndose en un montón de astillas. Lo último que sintió fue un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y de pronto todo volvió a oscurecerse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando abrió los ojos comprobó que no se había equivocado de destino: a lo lejos alcanzaba a ver las torres más altas de lo que parecía un bello palacete oculto por los frondosos y bien cuidados setos que bordeaban el camino, a su lado y mas pálido que nunca antes estaba Draco el que seguía agarrándose el costado derecho del abdomen a causa de la veloz huida que habían tenido que emprender. Le levanto el flequillo para mirarlo un poco y sonrrio al verlo mas bien ileso, sólo los delatadores surcos verticales que atravesaban su rostro le preocuparon, El no debía verlo así, por lo que con algo de brusquedad lo insto a enderezarse.

-Límpiate la cara –le dijo con la garganta seca y evitando mirarlo, ya que los ojos del joven aun llenos de lagrimas se alzaron hacia él en busca de una explicación- no permitas que vean tu debilidad, debes comportarte como un hombre ahora, de eso depende tu vida Draco, no… le ruegues, empeoraría las cosas.

Al momento comenzó a andar a paso vivo sin voltear a ver la expresión de horror que acababa de formarse en el pálido rostro de su acompañante, que luego de un par de segundos se irguió en todo su porte y juntó cuanto aplomo conservaba para seguir al espigado mago que caminaba unos cuantos pasos delante de él. Al llegar frente una inmensa verja de hierro forjado ambos levantaron el brazo izquierdo mecánicamente y la atravesaron sin dificultad, como si esta no hubiese sido más que un holograma.

Ya dentro de la hermosa mansión subieron por la lujosa escalera de mármol hacia el estudio principal –que alguna vez había pertenecido Lucius- para rendir cuentas. En el camino y desde otra de las habitaciones Narcisa, olvidando toda precaución, se había abalanzado hacia su hijo con la tez casi tan pálida como la de aquel y aunque le costo mucho hacerlo la alejo del muchacho para llevarlo consigo ante Voldemort.

Lo que siguió no fue muy agradable, para él, sólo sediciosas palabras de reconocimiento, ya que como sospechaba siempre había sido la idea del señor de las tinieblas que Dumbledore fuera asesinado por su querido Snape. La situación le encantaba, podía sentirlo en su burlona expresión y en el sutil tono sarcástico de su voz, podía verlo también en el colérico ardor de sus ojos rojos brillando con intensidad mientras escuchaba su relato, mientras obligaba a Draco a participar de la historia dándole detalles que el hubiese preferido obviar… al final tuvo que soportar el tener que verlo regocijándose por esa exquisita victoria, se había desecho del más grande escollo que aun lo separaba de Potter, había confirmado la lealtad de uno de sus más valiosos mortífagos y de paso, había quebrantado la insulsa fortaleza de joven Malfoy, quien ahora decoraba el silencio con sus ahogados gritos de dolor mientras se revolcaba a sus pies, no le perdonaría a ninguno de los dos que el chico hubiese salido ileso de todo, debía morir igual que el viejo…

Sin embargo no todo había ido mal para "sus amigos" -¿podía llamarles así? –al día siguiente Yaxley había ido por Lucius a Azkaban y ahora, aunque encerrados, humillados y asustados en su propia casa, los tres Malfoy podían reconfortarse al sentirse cerca.

Aunque no podía dejar de odiar el trato especial que Voldemort le estaba dando, lo que le significaba pasar bastante tiempo a su lado y un lugar de honor en cada sesión de tortura, aun así le parecía gracioso al fin del día y disfrutaba viendo las expresiones de envidia que contorsionaban al resto de los Mortífagos cuando su adorado señor hacia diferencias en su trato con él… esos idiotas sólo lo aceptaban porque Voldemort lo hacia, si hubiesen sabido que en el fondo tenían razón al desconfiar, que el infalible señor, amo de las tinieblas era de hecho engañado en sus narices… -o lo que quedaba de ellas- la historia hubiese sido bastante diferente. En todo caso, debía seguir con su plan… si todo avanzaba en la dirección que lo hacia hasta ahora todo terminaría relativamente pronto, entonces, y sólo entonces, podría al fin descansar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La copa que había estado milagrosamente sujeta a su mano finalmente se había rendido esparciendo el contenido que aun le quedaba sobre la raída alfombra de la sala. Llevaba unas horas así y creía que la inanición estaba causando graves daños a su estado de animo, pero para variar prefería sumirse en pensamientos oscuros y recuerdos dolorosos… ¿era una regla acaso que tenia que echar a perder todo aquello que era importante para él? ¿Así entonces era su vida? ¿Era su destino quedarse siempre solo y despreciado por todos? Entonces que se fueran todos al demonio y lo dejaran en paz!... como siempre lo hacían, que se largaran y le enseñaran una vez más cuan estúpido era el que se dejaba ablandar por emociones vacías y personas que no valían el esfuerzo, su esfuerzo, de ahora en adelante tendría que cumplir la promesa que se había hecho a los dieciséis… no dejaría entrar a nadie más en su vida, Lily lo desechó sin titubear, sin siquiera hablar las cosas, Dumbledore, ese viejo loco lo utilizaba sin asco y lo había vuelto aun más despreciable de lo que nunca antes había sido y para colmo esa niña, esa maldita niña que no paraba de aparecérsele en sueños…

Durante las dos semanas que habían pasado desde aquella noche maldita en la que había escapado junto a Draco de Hogwarts casi no había podido dormir y las pocas veces que lograba conciliar el sueño despertaba temblando y bañado por un frío sudor que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Así que ese estado de letanía que la vida le estaba permitiendo bien podría tomarlo como una pequeña compensación. Al menos ahí, en la soledad de su casa no tenia que jugar a nada, no importaba la expresión de su rostro o los pensamientos que quisieran brotar por su mente, ahí era libre.

Se removió un poco sobre la desteñida butaca en la que se encontraba, un frío intenso lo envolvió y de mala gana entresaco su mano derecha de entre los dobladillos que se habían formado entre su larga túnica y con un aletargado movimiento avivo las llamas de las chimenea.

Al disponerse en una posición más cómoda había decidido poner a prueba su conciencia y tratar de dormir unas cuantas horas antes del amanecer, pero nada de eso… antes de que terminara de cerrar los ojos un ruido sordo en la planta superior le quito todo el adormecimiento que había tenido y casi como si hubiese tenido un resorte bajo el asiento se puso de pie en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo con la varita firmemente sujeta a su mano y expresión alerta. Lo primero que lo invadió fue una sensación de temor. Es que su casa contaba con todo tipo de encantamientos y protecciones, todas las que había podido poner en práctica y nunca antes, nadie, había podido colarse ahí sin su previa autorización.

Escudriñaba cada rincón mientras se acercaba a las escaleras y mirando con aprensión hacia el segundo piso comenzó a ascender lentamente tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, sorprendería al maldito que se había atrevido a husmear en su vida, quienquiera que fuese lo pagaría, ya que no podía permitirse dejar sin castigo a un fisgón del demonio… claro que no.

Pese a que la sangre le hervía, si alguien lo hubiese visto nunca habría sospechado lo que pasaba por su mente: la cólera, vulnerabilidad y el insipiente temor no se reflejaban en absoluto en su andar sigiloso y sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos negros, por el contrario se hubiese pensado que era la persona más segura de si misma que jamás hubiese visto, pero ese era su karma: nadie había llegado a conocerlo a ese punto, a entender esos pequeños gestos que lo delataban, esos que a veces se esforzaba por exacerbar frente a quienes representaban algo para el, pero que prácticamente nadie notaba, es que… ¿Quién querría pasar demasiado tiempo con él? ¿Por qué darse la molestia de empezar a entender el carácter tan hostil que jamás dejaba de mostrar? Sus muestras de afecto eran tan escasas e imperceptibles que pasaban desapercibidas ante quien no ponía atención, y el, como siempre terminaba por defraudarse y dejar de intentar algo para lo que pensaba no estaba hecho…

-_estúpido alcohol_… -pensó mientras movía ligeramente la cabeza para espantar tan inoportunas reflexiones.

Intentaba respirar con regularidad pero sus pulmones insistían en acelerar y disminuir el ritmo de su funcionamiento abombándole los oídos. Estaba levemente emocionado, pero tampoco tenia la mas mínima idea de la causa de esa agitación, del descontrol tan extraño de su cuerpo, el que no respondía ante las ordenes que intentaba darle y que a medida que avanzaba por el estrecho corredor al que había llegado, lo hacia temblar ligeramente mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor le daban un imperceptible brillo perlado a su frente. Aun así estaba decidido a llegar al fondo del asunto. Mientras terminaba de registrar el antiguo cuarto de su madre escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente del lugar que menos le agradaba de toda la casa: su vieja alcoba.

Maldijo en su interior unas cuantas veces –lo suficiente para despejar la mente y alertar los sentidos- y respiro hondo antes de dirigirse ahí… pego su grasiento cabello negro a la desgastada puerta de madera y aguzo el oído, pero no escuchó nada… nada hasta que un amortiguado sonido llego hasta sus oídos, como si alguien hubiera pisado despacio. Lo tenia, estaba metido ahí y como que se llamaba Severus Snape no saldría vivo de ahí. Tomo la manija y contó hasta tres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Escuchaba el fuego de una chimenea crepitar a lo lejos, se sentía cómoda y arropada pero algo le impedía sentirse por completo a gusto como para dar señales de estar despierta… intentó poner atención por si escuchaba algo pero nada perturbaba el tibio mutismo del lugar. Así que tuvo que arriesgarse y entreabrió ligeramente los ojos.

Frente a ella sólo veía una chimenea grande y mal cuidada pero que despedía alegres llamas de fuego que se disipaban en el aire entre ondulantes movimientos, a sus costados las paredes cubiertas por grandes e interminables estanterías llenas de libros eran lo único que decoraban el lugar… sin embargo, fue eso justamente lo que la hizo sentir extrañamente a gusto, como en un rincón en el que a ella le hubiese gustado perderse unas cuantas horas.

Se quedo quieta unos instantes pensando que tal vez pronto aparecería el dueño de todo eso en su imaginación un anciano, parecido a Dumbledore, de aspecto honorable y bonachón-, pero espero y espero y nada pasó.

Unos cuantos minutos después sintió que una mano se le dormía y pronto comenzó a abrigar la incomoda sensación de cientos de agujitas clavándose en sus dedos… maldiciendo mentalmente su siempre tan inoportuna mala suerte, trató de cambiar de postura, aguzando el oído ante cualquier movimiento dentro o fuera de la sala y cuando termino de acomodarse, sonrió con cierta satisfacción al considerar que todo le había resultado bien… pero no podía estar más equivocada.

-así que al fin despiertas…

Un _petrificus totalus _le hubiese dejado un mayor margen de movilidad frente al sentimiento que la golpeo como un garrote en cuanto escuchó esa voz… de todo lo que podría pasarle, de todo lo que ella hubiese esperado, para lo que no se había preparado en ningún momento estaba sucediendo, porque debía ser cierto, de ser una pesadilla era una buena, ya que el peso en la boca de estomago, la repentina sensación extraña y familiar en su garganta y el inmediato cese del ritmo normal de su organismo así se lo indicaban.

Obligándose con toda la fuerza de su orgullo y valentía se giró en la butaca y lo que vio no hizo más que confirmar sus peores temores, frente a ella y con expresión sombría estaban personificados sus miedos más profundos, ahí, ante sus ojos, como si nada extraño pasara y mirándola con sus fríos y oscuros ojos no estaba nada mas y nada menos que…

-snape… -lo dijo con una voz tan débil que no supo si sólo lo había pensado o realmente lo había nombrado, pero la extraña sonrisa que se formo en el rostro del hombre no le presagio nada bueno.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno espero queden conformes por ahora, mis cálculos son subir aunque sea el próximo antes de entrar en la vorágine de la universidad, en serio sus comentarios son la mejor inspiración y motivación que pueda haber, así que si les nace, los recibiré con gusto (aunque sean maldiciones y tomatazos por la demora) puaj!!

Cuídense y muchos saludos!! .


	25. palabras y Silencios

Hola!! Esta vez me demore menos y llego con un cap inmenso!! XD ya leerán mas abajo pero realmente no puedo más de cansancio… he estado dos días más que pegada a la pantalla y me duele todo…

**DanySnape: **awww si! Es raro como se van a tratar pero es que cual de los es mas orgulloso y enojón no? Jajaja saludos!

**Hestia.Phoenix: **pff!! Que bueno hablarte! Y me encanta alegrarte aunque sea un poquito, te aseguro que tu me alegras mas con todas esas cosas que me escribes, ni te diré como me mato de la risa con tus mensajes! ¿Sabes que me encanta? Puedes ver a los personajes mas como personas que como simples personajes! A mi me cuesta bastante con los que no son Sev pero igual hago el intento. Espero que topemos nuevamente!! :D

**Berenice: **O.O jajajajajajajja!! Ok, escribiré mas! Y tu, pues espero que sigas leyendo! XD

**DarkReginaB19: **gracias! Menos mal que quedaste contenta y no te decidiste x los crucios!! Oye, tienes nuevo nombre! XD awww me mareare! Jajajajaja uy! Espero con ansias la peli entonces!! Me encanta ese libro! Y mañana leeré tu fic, ahí te digo k me parece, cuídate!

**Lady Asuky: **gracias por las buenas vibras! Y si!! Dumby es de lo mejor que hay, tb me encanta el! Y claro, espero que nos sigamos leyendo x aquí!

**Iamalonefordanny-19: **nooooo! No me digas que me he pasado y parece teleserie melodramática!! Moriré! ToT intentare ver que puedo hacer, por lo pronto: hermy no se embaraza ni queda ciega XD

**Natt.Malfoy: **que bueno que siempre esperes mas! Yo solo pretendo que con este cap no te sientas defraudada!! Besos a ti tb!! ;D

**pottercita26: **ejem! Alancito no hace NADA mal… pero pónmelo en frente y te aseguro que me pierdo de x vida, porque de el no me despegaría de aquí a que me muera!! :D jajajajajaja!! XD

**- Tenshi of Valhalla -: **te gusto? Que genial, ojala este cap tb sea de tu gusto! Y si, yo también esperare a volver a tener un tiempito, cuídate mucho!

**IORY: **uy si, me demore bastante, pero bueno ya reviví y espero que valga la pena. Un gusto volver a leerte, que estés bien! ;D

**Lupinablack: **wow!! Bueno pues hola!! Espero no te hayan ardido los ojos tanto rato frente a la pantalla!! Y ojala que te siga gustando después de leer este nuevo capitulo, digo, me mato si me odias a estas alturas! XD que estés bien, espero volver a leerte!

**NatashaRiddle: **jajajjajaa pff pobre de ti! Mi nombre tb tiene canción y quiero volverme criminal apenas alguien canta si quiera un trocito!! Te entiendo del todo!! Jajajjaja ningún director del mundo muggle será jamás tan genial como albus, en serio me encanta el!!

**OoakaneoO: **no, gracias a ti x contestar!! Bueno, siempre hay que dar algo de misterio no? Jajajjajjaa espero que haya valido la espera!

**mrs. Snape: **no, pero te recuerdo perfecto! Enserio crees que esta entretenida? Awww muchas gracias! :D

**aida: **buu… pucha ojala en este cap vuelva a retomar lo anterior!! Pero en serio muchas gracias por tu comentario! Sin honestidad nadie surge en este mundo!! A ver si después me dices que tal lo hice esta vez, cuídate!!

**sofy!!: **súper? Ahahahhah muchísimas gracias! Y ya ves… subí un nuevo cap, más o menos pronto. Espero que sigas leyendo!

**DollyChang****: **ToT que linda!! Enserio crees que estuvo bien?? Pucha espero seguir complaciéndote!! Draco tb me da pena, pero creo que es asi como debía pasar… ay si! Sev se ríe de todo el mundo! A el le resbala todo!! Jajajajjaja espero que sigas leyendo, un abrazo! :D

Ya, ahora si a leer!! :D

**Palabras y Silencios**

-Snape…

El la miró a través de las impenetrables cortinas de pelo azabache que caían a los costados de su cara, ocultando a medias sus profundos ojos negros, y sonrió de lado, tal como lo hacia cuando "accidentalmente" ella no era capaz de contenerse durante las clases y hablaba sin autorización.

-así que ya no me llamas por mi nombre de pila… interesante –le dijo mientras se acercaba un par de pasos y la sonrisa tiesa se enanchaba en su pálido rostro -¿tengo que suponer entonces, que la pequeña Hermione esta molesta?

Debería haber mantenido la calma, en verdad que si, pero esa minúscula provocación la hizo estallar en furia, esa que se había estado guardando hacia semanas. Lo miró primero algo incrédula pero no paso mucho hasta que su mirada se endureciera y su semblante cambiara al punto que su piel tomara una extraña pigmentación entre rojo y morado.

-¿molesta? No se porqué crees eso Snape, no estoy enojada contigo… si todavía no te avisan te informo desde ya que eres un desgraciado, un asesino, un… un… un puerco despreciable, un traidor, un miserable, la persona más repulsiva que jamás había tenido la desgracia de conocer… ¿cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste matar a Dumbledore? De todas las cosas que te creía capaz… te odio, que te quede claro, desde el mismo momento en que te volviste un asesino, un cobarde, un despreciable mortífago!!

Sin darse cuenta se había puesto de pie y se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de su interlocutor, la furia había tomado forma de descontrol y era incapaz de manejar su propio cuerpo, sentía como si la tierra estuviese temblando por las continuas y espasmódicas sacudidas que la azotaban, su voz a cada sílaba subía un tono más agudo y sin quererlo los ojos se le habían aguado y apenas veía algo con claridad… de lo contrario se hubiese dado cuenta de la triste expresión que sólo por un instante se reflejó en el rostro de Severus, quien luego de un momento de debilidad recobró rápidamente la compostura y se alejó de ella a grandes zancadas para que la sangre le volviera a circular con normalidad, para comprobar que dentro de la habitación aún se podía respirar.

-Ya veo… -le dijo mientras ella seguía dándole la espalda, ya que al tomar conciencia de lo que había hecho sus músculos se paralizaron y se había quedado inmóvil en el mismo sitio, de frente a una desgastada librera llena de viejos ejemplares.

-entonces Granger, si tanto me detesta no se qué demonios hace usted en mi casa –esa segunda intervención por suerte la sacó del ensimismamiento y dando un evidente respingo se volvió hacia Snape, quien no estaba ni cerca de mirarla… se había apoyado en la butaca donde ella había estado sentada hacia sólo unos minutos y miraba en dirección a la chimenea, por lo que ella apenas lograba verlo de medio perfil.

De pronto se descubrió pensando en los momentos que había estado junto a él -_¿Por qué me pasa esto?- _cuando lo creía el mejor, más inteligente, valiente y abnegado mago del mundo, cuando había sido lo suficientemente tonta para quererlo y admirarlo más que a nadie… era una extraña situación, ambos dirigían sus ojos hacia direcciones opuestas y la tensión era evidente recargando el ambiente, agotando el aire y produciendo un silencio pesado, que retumbaba en los oídos.

-¿y bien? ¿Se va a quedar viéndome así nada más? Quiero respuestas Granger, y que le quede claro, de aquí no se irá a menos que las obtenga –la rudeza de su voz la intimido un tanto y su reacción espontánea fue alejarse de él hacia un rincón más apartado y menos iluminado.

-yo… -_¿Por qué titubeo? Le estoy dando la ventaja!! Cálmate Hermione! Cálmate! -_no tengo idea porqué estoy aquí, es el ultimo lugar del mundo en el que me gustaría estar, así que ya que tampoco pareces muy complacido con mi presencia, será mejor que me vaya ahora mismo –y diciendo eso se acercó hacia lo que parecía el corredor principal de la casa con la frente bien en alto y un andar algo tieso pero aceptablemente digno.

-tú de aquí no te largas a menos que yo lo diga! ¿Entendido? –ni siquiera tuvo que moverse del lugar en que estaba para parar en seco en andar de la chica. Ella se había indignado pero en cuanto se giró no pudo evitar el escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda. Por mucho era la expresión más temible que jamás le hubiese visto hacer antes a Snape… mucho más que esas que comúnmente iban dirigidas a Harry… lo miró un instante tratando de juntar coraje y aunque el mentón le temblaba un poco el hecho de que el siguiese de espaldas la ayudo mucho.

-a mi no me das ordenes! –le espetó en lo que podría considerarse una declaración suicida.

-¿ah no? –al parecer la rabia cambio algo en él y se irguió en todo su porte antes de observarla con odio -¿con quién crees que hablas? Si no me equivoco hace unos minutos dijiste que era un maldito, y si es así, ¿se podría saber qué me impide matarte ahora mismo?

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, había estado tan rabiosa e indignada que no había pensado en eso, _¿seria que la iba a matar? ¿Lo haría?_, sabía muy bien que las posibilidades de ganarle en un duelo eran casi nulas y tampoco había sacado la varita aún… si tan sólo no la siguiera viendo tan fijo…

-pensé que habrías mejorado algo en cuidar tus pensamientos Hermione… -_ahí estaba otra vez! Se burlaba de ella!! ¿Qué se creía? ¿Y porque ahora hacia esa odiosa mueca con los labios?! _

Olvidando por completo toda precaución dirigió su mano derecha al cinto de su pantalón y jaló fuerte apuntando inmediatamente a la oscura y elevada silueta frente a ella, tratando de parecer lo más segura posible.

-¿y qué se supone que haces ahora? ¿Me darás de puños o qué? –se había cruzado de brazos y se apoyó en la butaca a admirar cómodamente como la chica se ponía más y más roja a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Apenas hubo escuchado esas palabras Hermione miró su mano comprobando que nada había ahí, en el lugar donde debía estar su varita, entre ella y Snape, sólo había aire, nada más. Lo miró con espanto y comenzó una desesperada maniobra para tentar con sus manos cualquier porción de su ropa en la que pudiese encontrarse su varita… si no recordaba mal, la tenia justo antes que Snape entrara a la habitación en ruinas, la usaba para alumbrar los rincones por si hallaba el traslador…

-¿de verdad crees que te hubiese dejado conservar la varita? Un despreciable mortífago como yo jamás te dejaría la opción de defenderte, los cobardes como yo matamos por la espalda y si es posible a gente indefensa… hay una razón por la que nos encanta jugar con muggles Hermione –sus ojos se tornaban más y más fríos a medida que hablaba y ya no había rastros de burla en su rostro. De su bolsillo sacó una varita caoba y la deslizó entre sus dedos…

-¿quieres un duelo Hermione?

Esa pregunta la tomó tan desprevenida que no atinó a nada, de hecho –pensó –de seguro el miedo se había colado por sus poros y la estaba delatando en ese mismo momento. Si la iba a matar ¿por qué no lo hacia y ya?, pero bueno, los mortífagos no se caracterizaban por matar a sus presas sin antes hacerlos sufrir, no sin antes humillarlos, ¿lo haría? ¿La haría suplicar?

-es gracioso, ¿sabes? Se supone que eres una Gryffindor, aunque no se nota… en eso Potter es más digno, al menos pelea cuando tiene que –bueno, siempre escudado en alguien mejor que él, pero lo hace-… ¿tu que has hecho aparte de venir a mi casa y encima ofenderme? ¿La señorita Granger alguna vez deja las palabras vacías de lado y se decide a atacar?, dime, ¿vas a vengar a tu tan querido Dumbledore… te vengaras a ti?

-eres un…

-ah, no… ya te dije, para de hablar, ¿quieres tu varita?, si de verdad la quieres debes venir por ella, quítamela, entonces pelearemos, ¿no es lo que quieres? Sé que quieres matarme Hermione…

-deja de decir mi nombre! –la respiración se le entrecortaba y sentía como si acabara de correr una milla… pero tenia razón, no había nada en el mundo que quisiera más que vengarse, era horrible admitirlo pero ya qué mas daba… quería verlo pagar por todo el tiempo que jugo con ella y sus sentimientos, lo odiaba, por lo de Dumbledore y por todo. El había sido el lunático que se hacia llamar príncipe, era un mentiroso, un hipócrita… ¿Cómo pudo engañarla tanto? Ella debió saber que fingía muy bien, después de todo se suponía que traicionaba al Innombrable, a un maestro legremántico… ¿quería que luchara por su vida?, entonces lo iba a hacer! Le demostraría el valor que caracterizaba a los de su casa y de paso que el honor valía algo en esta vida.

-es como conversar contigo mientras piensas, tienes una mente tan prístina! De todo lo que deberías haber aprendido a mi lado… parece que nunca prestaste atención a lo importante! –se puso de pie y la miró como lo hacia antes, justo antes de sonreírle con esas francas aunque algo melancólicas expresiones –y ahora vas a aceptar el reto, ¿y si pierdes? Quieres que sea un duelo a muerte?

La joven miraba al suelo, tal como lo hacia hace casi un año atrás, cuando intentaba pegar dos frases coherentes sin enrojecer ante la mirada aguda de su profesor de pociones… aceptar era morir, de eso no tenia dudas, ¿Cuándo iba ella a ganar un duelo contra él? Y de hacerlo, ¿lo podría matar? Quería pensar que sí, que era fuerte, pero sobretodo que ya había dejado muy atrás esas ridículas ideas de adolescente, esas…

Snape la miraba serio cuando alzo la vista, se le veía sereno pero ella sabia que estaba expectante… seguro que quería terminar cuanto antes todo, pero claro era más divertido si ella tomaba la decisión, si se arrojaba por su propia voluntad a la muerte. Caminó unos pasos hacia él y extendió la mano.

-mi varita… -la palma de su mano apuntaba al cielo y sus dedos temblorosos esperaban recibir su arma, con la que intentaría al menos caer con algo de dignidad.

-ja! ¿Y así de fácil? ¿Esperas que te la entregue así nada más? –una horrible mueca apareció en su cara y perdiendo algo de su, hasta ahora, impecable serenidad, elevó la voz mientras algo parecido a una risa destemplada, fingida y cruel resonaba por toda la casa –o al menos eso le pareció a ella- no te acuerdas que soy… ¿Cuáles fueron tus gráficas y adorables palabras? Ah! Claro… un puerco despreciable –hizo una pausa para mirarla con odio- los mal-nacidos como yo, no hacen nada bueno por nadie, ya te lo dije, todos los mortífagos son cobardes… ¿Qué harás para ganarte el derecho a pelear contra mi? Algo te esta faltando…

-¿Qué? –una sola y casi inaudible palabra fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes que la voz se le esfumase, aunque claro por su cabeza pasaban una buena cantidad de improperios que hubiese estado encantada de enrostrarle. Si no lo mataba al menos quería hacerlo sentir como la basura que era…-tu dijiste… que nos batiríamos a duelo, sin mi varita yo no… dámela, entrégamela ahora!

-vamos, sé que tienes muy poca, pero usa tu imaginación Hermione… ¿que harías por recuperar tu varita? Después de todo es tu arma de defensa, tu única posibilidad de salvación… -y después de esa última insidiosa frase se quedó en silencio mirándola tan fijo que sentía la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas a punto de explotar.

-_¿Qué espera que haga entonces? Esta loco si cree que voy a… a estar con él, eso nunca!! ¿Cómo se atreve?! Como si yo fuese una cualquiera!! Lo que menos quiero en el mundo es estar cerca suyo… lo odio!! Maldito Snape –_tal vez, si Hermione hubiese podido verse desde afuera no habría encontrado tan desubicada la repentina carcajada del que alguna vez había sido su profesor.

-así que ésta es la correcta, la inmaculada e intachable Hermione Granger! ¿En qué cochinadas estas pensando? Lo único que quería es que pidieras las cosas "por favor", ¿no te enseñaron eso de pequeña? –aunque las venas que latían en la sien o los leves tic nerviosos sobre el labio generalmente eran asociados a Snape, pues esta vez no era otra que Hermione la que, en medio del vapor que salía de su cabeza, el rojo amoratado de su cara y la furibunda mirada que estaba lanzándole a cierto sujeto de cabello negro, empezaba a perder la paciencia. Cosa rara, si se piensa en que, estaba a poca distancia de un reconocido criminal, no cualquiera sino que de un despiadado –y nótese, maldito, cobarde y burlón- mortífago.

De acuerdo, parece que los modales es algo que no has puesto muy en práctica este tiempo… bueno, no es que nunca hayas sido ejemplo de perfección. No creas que he olvidado la vez en que –a pesar de mis ordenes- husmeaste por mi despacho, te colaste en mi dormitorio y… -dejo la frase en el aire al tiempo que lanzaba un bufido y se daba media vuelta –si lo pienso mejor, de todas formas no puedo esperar mucho de una Gryffindor, y con ese par de amigotes que…

-no te atrevas a nombrarlos siquiera! -_¿Cómo logra sacarme así de quicio?-_su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente, esa mención a lo que habían vivido era más de lo que pudiera soportar, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no terminaba pronto todo eso? El no la había tratado así de mal antes, ni siquiera cuando era sólo una alumna más –aunque si era objetiva, nunca antes lo había ofendido tanto, de hecho, probablemente nunca había interpelado así a alguien en el pasado- _¿Por qué no me mata y ya? _–se había echo esa pregunta tantas veces en tan sólo unos cuantos minutos… en dos zancadas que podrían perfectamente haber dejado surcos en la desgastada alfombra por lo pesado de sus pasos llego frente a Snape y le arrebató la varita –que había estado todo el tiempo entre sus manos, al tiempo que jugueteaba con ella inconcientemente.

Inmediatamente se sintió completa otra vez, al fin, ya no pensaba que estaba tan indefensa, y por sobre todo, pasara lo que pasara todo terminaría muy pronto. Por supuesto no quería morir, de sólo imaginar lo que pasarían sus padres, sus amigos… ella era una buena estudiante, seguramente… _¿a quien engaño? Me voy a morir aquí y ahora. _De todas formas alzó la varita y con ella apuntó al pecho de su enemigo, si caía seria peleando, haría que sus amigos se sintieran orgullosos, al fin demostraría que era mucho más que una buena estudiante, que podía ser tan valiente como ellos…

-vamos Snape, prepárate! –le dijo con la voz pesada y extrañamente grave –terminemos con esto.

-¿así? ¿Esta segura? –le respondió él cruzándose de brazos y mirándola divertido.

-claro que lo estoy, venga… ven aquí y pelea –ya se notaba que las cosas no iban muy bien para ella, ya que, su brazo comenzaba a temblar bastante evidentemente y su ojos perdieron mucho de la furiosa seguridad que hacia unos segundos habían mostrado.

-vamos Hermione! Ambos sabemos que tú no quieres eso… ¿quieres dejar de jugar a la bruja adulta y valiente? No puedo creer que hagas esto, aunque me parece encantadora tu actuación de chica dura, ¿realmente crees que lucharía contigo? –aunque después pensó que había sido efecto del reflejo del gris verdoso de la vieja alfombra hubiese jurado que el color de la cara de Snape se había agriado, sin embargo, al instante soltó una risa despectiva y le recalcó –no eres un rival digno de mi y además, esta es mi casa, aquí no es lugar para… ¿Cómo crees que seria capaz de poner en riesgo mis libros? Además aquí hay cosas que… bueno, de todas formas a ti no te importa!

Hermione lo miró extrañada, parecía que no podía controlarse, caminó un poco sin un rumbo directo y tras divagar alrededor de la habitación rumiando en gruñidos tan incomprensibles que fue inútil tratar de entender algo de lo que se decía, justo antes de girarse furioso hacia ella pasó una de sus manos entre su grueso y negro cabello, como lo hacia siempre que no sabia cómo empezar una idea, pero después de estar en silencio un momento volvió a despegar los labios.

-te volveré a preguntar, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –su mirada se torno nuevamente aguda y sin emociones, cosa que realmente fue un alivio, de esa forma logró poner sus ideas y sentimientos en orden. Claro que lo odiaba, ¿Por qué dudaba? El hecho de verlo turbado no debería interferir en su juicio.

-ya dije que no tenia la más mínima idea! De todas formas no ha sido mi intención venir a varar aquí… -aunque no quería delatarse, no pudo evitar que el momento en que Dumbledore le había entregado el traslador se colara entre sus recuerdos y flotara burlonamente ante sus ojos, una molestia si se piensa que tu interlocutor te esta examinando el cerebro casi radiográficamente.

-dígame en este instante lo que quiero saber, Granger. Espero que no tenga la ingenua percepción de que puede entrar y salir de mi territorio a su antojo, este lugar esta protegido por cada embrujo protector que conozco y quiero saber ya como es que usted se halla en medio de mi sala… nadie que no haya venido aquí podría conocer la posición exacta, menos incluso podría aparecer dentro de mi vieja habitación, y como dudo que de pronto te hayas convertido en intima amiga de los malfoy o que yo haya sido lo suficientemente tonto y descuidado como para revelarte algo así, quiero saber ya como lo hiciste!

Aunque conocía bastante bien las miradas furibundas de Snape, eso no quiere decir que estuviese acostumbrada a ellas, eso porque en muy raras ocasiones habían ido dirigidas a ella… y pensar que hace sólo semanas –aunque parecieran años de distancia los que la separaban de esos días- esos mismos ojos fríos y profundos simulaban destellos de emoción.

-eres increíble sabes… se supone que quieres ocultarme algo pero nunca piensas con tanta intensidad en un recuerdo como cuando pretendes esconderlo de mi. Así que fue ese viejo loco. ¿Cuándo dejara de meterse en lo que no le importa?, le dije que no se atreviera a…

-¿Cómo puedes llamarlo así?! Tu lo mataste!! Y tienes el descaro de llamarlo "viejo loco" ¿Quién demonios te crees? Yo creía… creía que realmente lo apreciabas, que creías que era el mejor mago del mundo, tu decías que querías acabar con esta estúpida guerra!! Lo decías todo el tiempo! ¿Cómo puedes servir a un maldito loco desquiciado que tantas veces te humilla y tortura? Yo estaba ahí contigo, estaba cuando volvías con llagas y adolorido… Dumbledore te apreciaba en verdad, siempre te miraba de una forma especial, te miraba de la misma forma en que veía a Harry… ¿no te das cuenta que mataste a un hombre excepcional, no viste que él…? Te quería, lo sé. Dumbledore te quería Severus, y tú lo mataste, por eso yo no voy a perdonarte jamás. Ya sé que no consigo ocultar nada, que sabes lo que pienso a cada instante. Así que no me importa decirte esto… sí, aun no me olvido de ti, aunque suene estúpido intente aferrarme a cualquier cosa para pensar que podía haber un error, pero no. Todos saben la verdad, esa que no quise ver en tantos meses, porque aunque quizás me quisiste un poquito nunca dejaste de ser tú…

Recién entonces el aire volvió a sus pulmones, sentía que recién había volcado todo lo que por días le había abombado la cabeza, ahora se sentía vacía y débil, pero consiguió seguir en pie y sin mirarlo rebuscó entre sus ropas buscando una fina cadena dorada que había añadido hacia unos días a la alargada y pequeña ampolla de cristal que contenía el antídoto que Snape le había dado justo antes de desenmascararse, la ultima vez en que había sido su Severus…

-toma, yo no la quiero… -extendió hacia el la botellita y al mirarlo, sintió un nudo en la boca del estomago. Snape estaba encorvado junto a la butaca sosteniéndose fuertemente del respaldo y con una expresión extraña en el rostro, no es que fuese tan rara pero es que en el era nueva –al menos hermione nunca la había visto reflejarse en su pálido semblante- si no se equivocaba demasiado parecía tristeza, y hacia que la habitual impasible e inexpresiva cara del hombre se ensombreciera, adquiriendo –pese a lo imaginable- la apariencia de un muchacho atribulado.

El efecto de sus palabras luego del silencio que siguió a sus descargos lo hizo retomar la postura, sus ojos nuevamente simulando interminables túneles negros destellaban, aunque no por angustia sino por el más implacable resentimiento.

-tu eres una joven lista Granger, pero tu mente es obtusa, jamás ves matices. Yo te permití… tu pudiste comprender, pero aquí estas hablando de cosas que no entiendes. No tengo porqué escuchar a una muchacha como tú, no tengo que darte explicaciones, si no eres capaz de usar lo que se te ha dado no mereces nada, nada mío al menos… ándate con tus amigos, vete con ellos a hablar mal de mi como siempre hacen. Niños mediocres, no tengo porqué aguantarlos, tendría que haberlos dejado solos, no involucrarme más, pero... y él no para de usarme, debí saber que no se detendría, porque siempre es una cosa primero y después otra. Y tú después vienes a mi casa, desordenando todo. Entrometido! No necesito su compasión y la tuya tampoco Hermione… tienes razón te debo bastante, pero no creas que me quedaré con esa deuda. Para empezar dejaré que vivas, haremos una promesa tú y yo. No será tan efectiva como el juramento inquebrantable porque no tenemos testigos pero… de todas formas funcionara, quiero pensar que tienes honor.

-¿Qué demonios han sido todas esas frases sueltas? No tengo idea que dices, y ya te dije que no necesito nada de ti, así que si es cierto lo que dijiste hace un momento perfecto. Me largo de aquí, y si quieres saber, espero que te atrapen y que pagues por lo que nos hiciste a todos los idiotas que creímos en ti… sobre todo espero que pagues por lo que le hiciste a Dumbledore.

Diciendo esto ultimo volvió a girarse hacia el corredor que estaba a sus espaldas y cuando estaba a punto de girar hacia donde –ahora lo había comprobado- estaba la que debía ser la puerta principal se detuvo en seco.

-¿y tus padres? –la voz grave de él no consiguió esconder del todo la cizaña y un escalofrío gélido recorrió la espalda de la joven, quien tras la duda retomó sus pasos y volvió a encararlo… una vez más entre enojada y temerosa.

-¿Qué hay con ellos? –la voz de todas formas le tembló, pese a que era lo que más trató de evitar, pero es que no podía obviar el hecho cierto de que él era un mortífago, y que una de sus primeras consignas era el odio a los muggles, y podía suponer también que con las cosas que había dicho hacia pocos minutos no había ayudado a protegerlos de la ira de Snape, aunque… si lo pensaba un poco era un mortífago bastante raro, porque ella era muggle. ¿Qué clase de mortífago estrafalario tenia una aventura con una sangre sucia?

-supongo que sabes que tienes que protegerlos, ¿no? –esa pregunta la sacó por completo de sus cuestionamientos.

-eso no es asunto tuyo, ¿realmente crees que soy tan tonta? Nunca le contaría a un asesino como tú lo que haga o no haga para cuidar a mi familia –aunque mientras lo decía pensó que contaba con toda la razón del mundo para contestarle con esa frialdad después de ver el rostro apagado de Snape se arrepintió un poco… sólo un poco.

-eso me dice que no has hecho nada todavía. Has tenido suerte Hermione, suerte de que el señor de las tinieblas este preocupado por cosas mas importantes. Te diré una cosa y que te quede clara: cuando Potter cumpla la mayoría de edad la cacería comenzara de nuevo, pero esta vez será peor que nunca, usará todos los recursos con que cuente –y puedes estar segura que serán ilimitados- comenzará con la familia de ese muchacho indeseable, es cierto, pero puedes apostar tu vida a que las próximas paradas serán en tu casa y en la de ese Weasley. Te quedan sólo unos cuantos días para desaparecer.

-yo… tengo un plan, y no intentes descubrirlo! No se por qué me dices todo esto y no sé si puedo o debo confiar en lo que dices, me has probado ser un miserable. Lo único que quiero ahora es irme de aquí, ya sabes como vine a parar a tu casa y no creo que haya mucho más que decir.

-ya te lo dije, sé que tengo cuentas que saldar contigo. No voy a poder hacer lo que debo si no me siento completamente liberado de cualquier… deuda o como quieras llamarlo. A mi no me interesa tu familia, pero sé que con eso puedo ayudarte, además déjame decirte que después de todo no me decepcionas, en lo fundamental tu plan esta bien, sólo tienes que pulir los detalles –dio un hondo suspiro y se sentó en la butaca frente al fuego- siéntate Hermione, te ayudaré con la protección de tus padres y tu me dejaras… dejaras que yo… -miró en dirección al fuego esquivando sus ojos y tomo aire antes de seguir- modifique tus recuerdos, intentaré esconder en lo más profundo de tu memoria cualquier reminiscencia de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. He comprobado que sigues siendo incapaz de controlar tu mente, de dominar tus emociones… cualquiera que domine la legremancia –y apostaría que también es probable que te descubran sin siquiera usarla- o puede que te den algún suero de la verdad, incluso… podrían obligarte a hablar y…

-¿te refieres a que podrían torturarme? Hazme el favor de hablar las cosas como son, tu amigos no me van a hacer llenar un cuestionario Snape, sabes muy bien que ellos y en especial tu "señor de las tinieblas" son una manga de malditos sádicos –estaba furiosa, furiosa como no lo había estado en su vida, lo odiaba y muchas veces mientras lloraba sola en su habitación reprochándose esa ilusa ingenuidad que la había poseído durante los últimos meses había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que nada hubiese ocurrido entre ella y Severus, pero ahora que nacía cierta la posibilidad de despertar mañana sin ningún recuerdo de lo que había vivido con él, no la tentaba tanto como suponía debía hacerlo. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de volver a respirar… estaba ahí tan tranquilo ni siquiera la veía a los ojos, y él que había jurado protegerla, ahora actuaba como el cobarde que era, no podría perdonarlo, ella no quería olvidar nada, pero… pero su orgullo jamás le permitiría admitir eso, si él se arrepentía de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, ella no seria nuevamente débil y no haría nada para evitarlo, incluso si le era posible le haría ver –aunque la vida se le fuese en ello- que no había nada que deseara más en el mundo que extirparlo por completo de su vida.

-eso no es lo que importa ahora… sólo quiero que lleguemos a ese acuerdo, sabes que estoy siendo generoso, a ninguno de los dos nos conviene que tu andes por ahí pensando en mi –ante la cara que puso la chica levantó una mano para acallar sus incipientes protestas- esto te protegerá a ti, a mi y además, tómalo como una compensación por todo lo que paso, te aseguro que nadie encontrara a tus padres –su voz sonaba monótona y aburrida, lo que claro esta, no mejoró en nada el irascible humor de Hermione.

-no te creo, después de que yo los deje podrías entregarlos al innombrable… dime porqué puedo confiarle la vida de mis padres a un mortífago –como en sus mejores tiempos lo miró ceñuda y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo fijo aunque el desde hacia rato no la miraba a los ojos… no desde que le dijera que le modificaría la memoria. No le respondió de inmediato y como no lo hacia Hermione pensó que estaba a punto de explotar, así que sintió unas inmensas ganas de alejársele, pero –como siempre- su reacción la sorprendió.

-usa la cabeza, ¿quieres? Deja de poner peros a un acuerdo que es favorable para todos, no tengo ánimos de seguir discutiendo contigo, de hecho no tengo ánimos de nada, si ustedes dejan de ser un problema para mi me sentiré mas aliviado… ahora, ¿quieres sentarte para discutir lo que haremos? –y extendió elegantemente una de sus alargadas manos indicándole un sofá raído que ocupaba gran parte de la salita, aunque se encontraba en un sector menos privilegiado, más lejos del calor de las brasas.

Dando un ligero gruñido terminó por obedecer, y se sintió tan minúscula que nuevamente se enfureció consigo misma. Notaba evidentemente que esa conversación no era entre dos iguales y el recuerdo de ella misma temblando ante la simple mirada de su maestro en medio de su tétrico despacho la removió con violencia.

-esa idea tuya de hacerlos olvidarte es bastante aceptable, pero me imagino que ha contemplado la posibilidad cierta de que en algún punto irán a buscarlos a tu actual residencia… tienes que sacarlos de ahí y creo que con eso yo puedo ayudarte.

-¿Cómo? –no supo si era sólo por su actual posición frente a Snape, pero sintió su voz tan aguda que casi escapaba al rango que el oído humano es capaz de captar y como se detestó tanto por eso, no puso en duda el hecho de que, probablemente volvía a ponerse roja y que intentaría guardarse cualquier comentario hasta que volviese a sentirse adulta.

-bueno… -la miró de reojo solo un instante antes de inclinarse hacia delante y jugar con sus manos juntando las yemas de sus dedos una y otra vez- Dumbledore, hace tiempo me regalo una casa. No es nada espectacular, pero supongo que estará bien como un hogar provisional para tus padres. Como ese vie… -la miró nuevamente y carraspeo- como Dumbledore pensaba que lo que necesitaba era cambiar de aire no se le ocurrió nada mejor que comprarla fuera de Inglaterra, de hecho no podría haber buscado un país más molesto y lejano: la casa esta en Australia… -contrajo el ceño un instante como recordando algo desagradable- justo frente al mar. Como nunca he dejado de ser precavido ya cuenta con casi tanta protección como esta casa, aunque sólo una vez estuve allí puedo decirte que nunca nadie se enteró. Los enviaremos ahí… yo me haré cargo de ellos cuando lleguen allá y los dejaré entrar -nadie más que yo puede abrir ese lugar- pero una vez que hayan ingresado ya no me necesitaran y será para ellos un lugar tan ordinario como cualquier otro –se puso de pie tan rápido que la hizo dar un evidente respingo, pero no pareció que el lo notara, y siguió hablando mientras se paseaba entre las estanterías tomando distraídamente un libro para dejarlo sobre alguna mesita.

-lo importante es que esto se haga ya, ahora mismo. Voy a llevarte a tu casa… únicamente yo puedo aparecerme y desaparecerme dentro de la casa y es probable que alguno de los mortífagos me espíen para encontrar algo malo en mi. Llegaremos a tu casa arreglaremos lo de la memoria de tus padres y partirán mañana mismo fuera del país, en cuanto a ti… te iras esta misma noche a donde sea que planees –la miró un segundo y continuó- entonces te iras donde los Weasley esta misma noche, usa mi chimenea para comunicarte con ellos, es el medio más seguro, ya que esta no esta vigilada y puedo jactarme de que nunca darán con su localización, subiré un momento… tu haz eso de inmediato. Tengo un poco de polvos flu en esa caja de cobre en la repisa de la chimenea, diles que te esperen a eso de –levantó la manga de su túnica y Hermione vio un reloj bastante familiar, lleno de figuras extrañas como planetas moviéndose en un lenguaje extraño que siempre había sido un misterio para ella y sus amigos- las once y treinta, tomará tiempo ocultar tantos años de convivencia, sin mencionar que cuando se trata de borrar a un ser amado siempre hay más inconvenientes de los normales… ¿Qué? –le grazno en el mejor de sus tonos exasperados y poniendo esa cara habitual en sus clases, como si se hubiese tragado un limón entero.

-ese reloj… ¿no es el de…? –se había acercado un poco e inconscientemente había levantado una mano con la evidente intención de volver a subir la manga de Snape.

-eso no tiene porqué importarte a ti, después de todo en unas horas ya ni siquiera recordaras esta cosa, así que ahórrame el disgusto, ¿quieres? Por una vez no hagas preguntas –como la joven se lo quedo viendo entre decepcionada e indignada meneo la cabeza.

-haz pronto lo que te dije, yo iré a cambiarme esta ropa, no puedo pasearme por el aeropuerto con mi túnica, te dejare en tu casa, supongo que querrás estar unos minutos con tu familia, mientras yo iré a Londres a ver como me las ingenio para entender esa estúpida burocracia muggle, esos aeropuertos son el infierno mismo… -le dijo con tono áspero mientras se perdía por el corredor.

-pero… eso debería hacerlo yo, digo usted no sabe nada de eso y, seria mejor… -las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta ante la mirada furibunda de él.

-soy perfectamente capaz de hacer un trámite muggle, Granger! Cualquier cosa que ellos hagan yo puedo hacerla diez veces mejor! Además… no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso pero ese viejo loco se las ingenio para engatusarme y hacerme viajar en una maquina voladora muggle la vez en que fui a conocer esa tonta casa… ¿aviones, cierto? –ante la afirmación de Hermione sonrió con suficiencia- por supuesto, dos pasajes en avión hasta Australia para mañana… tu quédate aquí y ya te lo dije una vez, no te entrometas en lo que no es tuyo, no estoy de humor como para perdonarte, de todas formas podría vengarme y después borrarte la memoria.

Diciendo eso ultimo desaprecio por el oscuro corredor, hacia una escalera que antes había visto y por la que de seguro se subían a los pisos superiores, con un ultimo fru-frú de su elegante túnica negra. Dejando a Hermione más que turbada en medio de la sala, sola entre la intimidad tan esquiva de Severus Snape… ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Era demasiado tentador! Pero él tenía razón, tenia que contactarse de inmediato con los Weasley para que la esperaran al aparecerse tan tarde fuera de los lindes de la madriguera.

Se removió un poco y caminó en dirección a la amplia chimenea, tal vez demasiado amplia y hermosa para la sombría apariencia del resto del cuarto. Sobre ella había una simple pero fina cajita que destellaba reflejos escarlatas y en cuyo interior encontró los dichosos polvos flu. Saco un puñado moderado y lo lanzó a las llamas que al instante se volvieron color verde esmeralda. Como sabia que la sensación no seria, digamos, agradable respiro hondo antes de hundir la cabeza dentro de las llamas y pronunciar lo más claramente posible el nombre de la residencia Weasley.

-¿Hermione? –la voz de george fue un alivio. Había mantenido los ojos fuertemente cerrados tratando de disminuir el deseo de vomitar y de pronto sintió que su cabeza y su cuerpo volvían a unirse en el sentido adecuado, frente a ella, y muy sonriente estaba George quien parecía francamente divertido contemplando la cabeza flotante de Hermione en su chimenea.

-hola!, no tengo mucho tiempo pero espero que puedan recibirme en unas horas más. Ya se como proteger a mis padres así que hoy mismo tengo que desaparecer, espero no importunarlos pero creo que llegare como a las once y treinta, ¿crees que no será una molestia muy grande George?

-claro que no! ¿De que hablas Hermione? Ya no sabemos como mantener tranquilo a Ron, ha estado a punto de ir a buscarte el mismo a Londres! Te habías demorado demasiado, pero si vienes hoy todo estará bien, ¿estas segura de que tu familia estará a salvo? Papá dice que quizás podría intentar ocultarlos con algunos parientes en Gales…

-no, dudo que encuentre un lugar más seguro para ellos y ya los he molestado demasiado. No te preocupes, solo quería saber si podía llegar hoy a tu casa, gracias George! Por favor mándale mis saludos a tu familia, espero verlos dentro de poco pero ahora tengo que irme, esto es terriblemente incómodo!

-claro vamos a estar esperándote, Ron me matará por haberte visto yo, deberías verlo se pone tan gracioso cuando…

-tengo que irme, los veo pronto! –y ya no aguantó las cenizas que se le colaban entre los labios y el dolor en la espalda, así que juntando todas sus fuerzas tiró de si misma hacia atrás y la sala de la madriguera desapareció en un torbellino de colores.

Como exageró en la fuerza cayó pesadamente de espaldas sobre la vieja alfombra de la sala de Snape y se quedo un rato así, disfrutando de la sensación de aire sin hollín entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones. Finalmente se puso de pie y echo un vistazo a la habitación. _¿Por qué siempre se encontraba en esas circunstancias tan comprometedoras? _No podía pretender que no se moría de ganas por abrir cada uno de los libros que había –a destajo- por todo el contorno de la sala… cerró los ojos un instante para rememorar esa sensación de infantil curiosidad que sintió la primera vez que se había encontrado sola en el despacho de Snape, y cuando los abrió seguía sola y ningún ruido cercano le indicaba el pronto retorno de Snape.

Así que… indudablemente recorrió con ojos brillantes los pocos muebles que adornaban toscamente el cuarto, junto a las interminables libreras había pequeñas mesitas en donde se encontraban apilados algunos libros, entre el sofá y la butaca descoloridos había una austera mesa sin nada más que una botella de vino a medio tomar –cosa rara asumiendo que a Severus no le gustaba mucho beber- y eso era todo. Contrayendo un poco los labios se acercó a las estanterías y paseó frente a ellas decidida a encontrar algo interesante… y finalmente lo encontró!

Entre varios tomos de gruesos libros de empastes de cuero viejo, había una caja negra casi tan alta como los libros que la celaban y por eso desde lejos no la había notado. La saco con cuidado y paso una mano por sobre la superficie, hasta llegar a un ganchito plateado que giró lentamente con bastante emoción contenida. Levantó la tapa dentro sólo había una cosa, entre un esponjoso y suave relleno cubierto de satín negro: una linda flor hecha enteramente de cristal, realmente preciosa y también realmente desconcertante, si algo no pegaba en esa habitación era esa flor tan delicada y femenina. Recordaba haberla visto mientras su madre le mostraba unos catálogos de jardines pero no recordaba el nombre, sin embargo tenia largos y graciosos pétalos, casi como una estrella a medio abrir… cuando la dejo en su lugar y se dispuso a dejar todo como estaba para evitar la cólera de Snape, pero vio algo que le hizo saltar el corazón, en la cubierta que había descorrido sin cuidado al embobarse con la belleza de la flor habían cuatro fotografías, que se sujetaban a los bordes de la cajita. En una de ellas aparecían dos niños, uno que sin duda era Severus, quien miraba aparentando seriedad hacia otro lado mientras lanzaba poco disimuladas miradas de reojo a quien tomaba la fotografía y a su lado una niñita muy linda y graciosa que le hacia morisquetas para salir riendo en la imagen –al verla no fue conciente de cómo una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en su rostro, nunca antes había visto a Severus de niño y le parecía algo triste, a pesar de que el leve rubor en sus mejillas le indicaba que se encontraba bastante contento en ese momento… pensó que le hubiese encantado ser ella esa niña, haberlo acompañado cuando había sido un sólo un joven, tal vez de esa forma nunca se habría vuelto un mortífago… con su dedo índice acarició con cuidado el rostro de ese niñito tímido y encantador que se había vuelto un hombre tan arisco y distante con los años- suspirando dirigió sus ojos a la imagen que estaba justo al lado derecho de la primera, ahí Snape estaba bastante más grande y vestía su uniforme de Slytherin, no reconocía el lugar así que tal vez estaban dentro de la sala común de su casa cuando se la tomó y si no se equivocaba demasiado el joven –unos años mayor- que estaba a su lado, sonriendo con un toque de arrogancia y que se parecía endiabladamente a alguien a quien ella conocía bastante, debía ser Lucius Malfoy en su época en Hogwarts, Severus aunque mucho más discreto y opuesto por completo a la atractiva fisonomía del rubio miraba con un dejo de hastió en dirección opuesta, seguramente indignado con el descarado narcisismo de su amigo –esta vez hermione sonrió, ya que sí reconocía bastante más al hombre que ella conocía en ese joven delgado de rostro pálido y largos cabellos negrísimos, sin embargo, aunque el atractivo de Lucius era muy llamativo, a ella no le pareció que Severus fuese nada de desagradable, sus ojos negros enmarcados en sus largas pestañas oscuras contrastaban muy bien con su tez blanquísima… quizás si engordara sólo un par de kilos hubiese sido un éxito- abajo había una foto mucho más actual, y no era otro que Dumbledore quien con una enorme sonrisa había sacado la fotografía ya que sólo aprecian los rostros de él y Snape detrás suyo mirándolo con reproche y con los labios fruncidos desde la altura que el brazo del director había alcanzado –al tiempo una carcajada y una opresión en su garganta reflejaron el ambiguo sentimiento que se confrontaron en su interior, aunque parecía molesto ella sabia que de seguro también estaba disfrutando del momento… después de todo no se había equivocado tanto, Snape y Dumbledore sí habían sido amigos. Tal vez fue egoísta pero todo lo anterior paso al olvido en cuanto vio la ultima imagen, sólo había una persona y no era nadie más que ella, quien dormida entre las sabanas de la cama de Severus respiraba lentamente con –por dios que vergüenza!- una placida expresión en le rostro relajado, con sus rizos castaños dispersos por toda la almohada, su cuello y parte de su cara… ella no tenia idea que le hubiese tomado una fotografía, nunca se lo había dicho, decía que era muy peligroso, y ahí estaba ella en una caja sin ninguna protección en la sala de la casa, en donde cualquiera podría haberla tomado, esas eran las espectaculares medidas de protección de las que tanto se ufanaba Snape!

Intento enojarse, en serio lo intento pero… al mismo tiempo encontraba tan lindo que el guardase esos tesoros, que pese a que siempre parecía indiferente y le costaba montones ser si acaso cortes en verdad apreciara a un pequeño grupo de personas, en las que ella estaba incluida! O sea, el si la había querido! Al menos si lo suficiente como para ocupar un espacio dentro de ese limitadísimo lugar de honor… sonrió radiante y cerró la caja otra vez, pero en cuanto lo hizo la desazón la volvió a poseer, como celosa de su momentánea felicidad, obligándola a sentirse tanto o más miserable que antes -lo que se estaba volviendo una terrible costumbre- Aunque los quisiera a todos los que aparecían ahí, de todas formas ante la orden de Voldemort había matado a una de esas personas especiales, había matado a Dumbledore y ni siquiera mostraba un poco de turbación al nombrarlo.

Ella ya no podía hacer nada, no había logrado marcar una diferencia, porque cuando lo conoció el la estaba demasiado implicado en todo, estaba en un punto de no retorno y ni entonces ni ahora lograría cambiar las cosas… dentro de poco ya ni siquiera recordaría lo que habían pasado juntos y el pesar que eso le producía la atormentaba. Ahora se aferraba a esas memorias más que en ningún otro momento en el pasado. La primera vez que lo había visto con otro ojos: leyendo tranquilamente tras su escritorio, ese también había sido su primer castigo! –se cubrió la boca con una mano para amortiguar una incipiente carcajea- no sabia bien porqué pero de repente le parecía gracioso ese momento, cuando por andar pensando tonterías botó una ampolla repleta de veritaserum… -rió otra vez recordando la expresión dramática de Severus- también esa opresión en el pecho y la intranquilidad que la desesperaba cuando no lo veía durante el día –aunque apenas lo divisaba sentía como si la tierra temblara y desviaba la vista a cualquier parte-, las caras tontas que se daba cuenta ponía cuando pensaba en él, sus inexplicables cambios de humor que tantos problemas les habían causado a sus amigos, además de que posiblemente rompió record con sus interminables y siempre presentes ataques de suspiros… ¿Cómo olvidar esos retorcidos sueños que tenia si se descuidaba sólo un minuto? Y sobre todo, la primera vez en que se habían besado… en que habían estado juntos, en ese olor tan característico que siempre acompañaba la presencia de ese hombre al que tanto –a pesar de sus deseos- seguía anhelando, parecía que se quedaba grabado en su cerebro y perduraba por varios minutos bajo su nariz…

-Hermione eso no… deja esa caja donde esta por favor –la voz de severus la saco de repente de sus pensamientos y la hizo dar un salto –no la has abierto, ¿verdad? –sonaba preocupado, claro había sido un imbécil descuidado! Todo por esa nostalgia que hacia pocas horas lo consumía. Había dejado su más preciado tesoro indefenso, donde cualquiera lo podría tomar… pero claro, jamás imaginó que la intimidad de su hogar sería violada tan intempestivamente, ninguna novedad era que el viejo loco nuevamente le causara problemas.

-perdóneme pero… ya la abrí –la joven miraba la punta de sus zapatos, no sabia bien si lo hacia temiendo el enfado de él o para ocultar sus ojos acuosos.

-no deberías haberlo hecho, ese cofre es… contiene cosas que yo no quisiera que… no importa, el tiempo se agota Hermione, tengo que llegar pronto contigo a Londres y de todas formas dentro de poco no recordaras nada de esto. Dame eso y alístate para partir –estirando una mano para recibir la caja espero que ella reaccionara pero parecía no querer hacer otra cosa que evitar cualquier contacto visual con él. Un tanto exasperado –y haciendo gala de toda su impaciencia- avanzó de dos trancos hasta ganarse junto a ella y tomar con delicadeza la caja de madera, aprisionándola junto a su pecho.

-la guardaré y nos vamos de aquí –le decía mientras descorría una de las estanterías y la depositaba con cuidado en un espacio que parecía haber sido hecho a la medida para poner a resguardo el cofre.

-¿cuándo la tomaste?

-¿Qué cosa? –le respondió haciéndose el desentendido, a pesar que sabia perfectamente de lo que le estaban preguntando.

-la foto, por supuesto… dijiste que era muy peligroso, a pesar de que te pedí muchas veces tener un recuerdo tuyo, siempre dijiste que no. Ahora me encuentro con esto y… -suspiró y al fin levantó la vista, pero perdió por completo el cause de sus palabras, abrió la boca varias veces, incluso gesticulo algo pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta.

-¿Qué? –le ladro severus, sabiendo que la reacción de la chica se debía al hecho de recién haberlo visto vestido a ala usanza muggle- escucha, si es por estas ropas te advierto que no me hace gracia usarlas, y no te atrevas a decir nada al respecto! Lo menos que necesito es que te burles de mí, además si alguien me llegase a ver así…

-no! –Se puso roja de inmediato- digo, no podría burlarme. Te ves… bien –dijo casi en un susurro -¿_porqué estoy tan nerviosa?!- _si era sincera Severus no sólo se veía bien, sino espectacular! Era el primer mago que veía vestirse –además de Kingsley- de forma impecable, también de que le resultaba raro que, a pesar de que seguramente sólo en raras ocasiones se había vestido de esa forma, el traje que llevaba –con tanta elegancia y garbo- no era para nada viejo o pasado de moda. Estaba vestido en un impecable traje negro con una camisa también oscura sin corbata y con el primer botón sin cerrar –lo que le daba un toque casual impensable al estilo serio y compacto que le daba tu habitual túnica- y lo mejor de todo era su cabello –del que generalmente todo el mundo se burlaba por dar la impresión de estar sucio- el que ahora caía a los costados de su rostro con naturalidad.

Decir que casi se le caía la baba seria poco, porque a hermione los ojos se le salían y eso, definitivamente no era un secreto para ninguno de los dos –es extraño como en momentos que requieren seriedad toda la energía que conlleva ser joven es escapa de control y nos hace actuar de formas insospechadas-. Severus la miro extrañado al principio, porque no es que le gustara mucho la forma en que se veía –si le daban a escoger siempre, pero siempre elegiría su querida túnica-. Tenia que reconocer que la demora se había debido a que había aplicado una cantidad considerable de poción para el cabello –la ultima vez que se había paseado por el Londres muggle no le había gustado para nada los comentarios de una entrometida anciana que en pleno autobús había empezado a darle consejos cosméticos, algo que definitivamente no quería correr el riesgo de volver a vivir- así que aunque estaba encantado por la reacción de la joven también era cierto que sentía mucha vergüenza al sentirse observado de esa forma tan impertinente.

-ya! Ahora ven y aférrate lo más fuerte que puedas a mi –le dijo el no sin antes carraspear impaciente, la situación lo turbaba demasiado como para intentar algo más allá que partir de inmediato.

Hermione lo miro avergonzada, suponiendo que su falta de disimulo había apresurado las cosas, pero ahora se estaba recriminando porque de golpe también recién se había acordado de todas las preguntas que se le habían disuelto del cerebro en el momento en que vio la nueva –y sentadora- apariencia de Severus… eso si, no podía refutar el hecho de que ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo, así que sin replicar avanzó rápidamente hacia él y –aprovechando un poco la instancia- lo rodeo con sus brazos a la altura de la cintura, abrazándose con fuerza inusitada, en parte porque Harry le había contado la extraña e incómoda sensación de la traslación conjunta y porque sabia que probablemente seria la ultima vez que volvería a tener tan cerca a Severus… ¿Qué ganaba engañándose? Sabia muy bien que lo seguía queriendo con la misma intensidad que siempre, que después de todo lo que había pasado no había cambiado sus afectos, que a pesar de obligarse a odiarlo no había conseguido otra cosa que pensar cien veces más en él, tal vez por eso cada día estaba más furiosa… sin embargo, esos tiempos quedarían atrás, ¿Cómo seria su vida después que borrara sus memorias? ¿Lo olvidaría por completo? ¿Podría? En estos momentos le parecía imposible hacerlo, sentía que perdería demasiado de ella misma. No se podía mentir, a pesar de lo malo había aprendido mucho, ¿Qué pasaría con lo que le había enseñado para defenderse? Tendría que borrar el último año entero para que ella lo olvidara por completo, porque había gastado cada segundo del día, pensando, recordando, esperándolo…

-¿lista? –la miraba ceñudo, como siempre intuyendo gran parte del motivo de la actitud de la chica, siempre lo decía, era demasiado expresiva…

-si… -su voz triste terminó por confirmar las sospechas de Snape.

-de acuerdo, agárrate fuerte. Tres… dos… uno!

La sensación no fue para nada divertida, de hecho sentía que en cualquier momento sus brazos cederían y se separaría de Severus, pero llegado un punto el mismo la sujeto a ella por la espalda, sólo un segundo antes de que saliera de esa especie de embudo opresor y tocara el suelo con la punta de los pies –gracias a que él la sujetaba, porque de haber sido por ella seguro que nuevamente habría caído grotescamente sobre el pavimento. Llegaron a una especie de callejón sin salida que Hermione reconoció en seguida, estaba sólo a unas cuantas casas de distancia de su propia residencia.

-vaya! Que cerca llegamos… -se dio vuelta con el entrecejo fruncido, ya que recién se había dado cuenta de algo- espera, yo no te dije donde vivía. Que yo sepa tu no habías venido por aquí, ¿o me equivoco?

Severus miraba hacia cualquier parte, visiblemente incómodo. ¿Debía reconocer que había pasado varias noches durante el último año por el vecindario para comprobar que todo anduviera bien? ¿Bastaría decir que uso la legremancia? ¿Se lo creería? La miro un segundo y ella seguía con los ojos clavados en él… y para mala suerte suya, esa fue una de las pocas veces en que casi pudo asegurar fue ella la que pudo leerle el pensamiento. Simplemente se encogió un poco de hombros y avanzó hacia la salida, obligándola a dejar el tema hasta ahí.

-¿Cómo a que hora volverás?

-me imagino que en poco más de una hora, ya te lo dije, los muggles adoran la burocracia, y yo me exaspero rápido. Espero que no me hagan hacer tantas filas estúpidas… no entiendo porqué hay que hablar con tantos tipos con cara de tontos para conseguir un papel insignificante, personalmente….

-Hermione sonreía, le encantaba cuando Severus se ponía a farfullar acerca de alguna cosa, incluso se reía cuando comenzaba alguno de sus monólogos sobre porque era él un ser tan supremamente superior a muchos de los que la gente por lo general adoraba –y eso que nunca faltaba su habitual comentario sobre el inmerecido clamor popular hacia Harry- ese autocompadecimiento era una de las cosas que aunque a veces podía sacarla de quicio, más le gustaba de el –y que extrañamente era una, bueno la única cosa, que compartían con Ron-, ya que era una característica que a menos que se lo conociera bastante, jamás revelaba al resto del mundo.

-bueno, aquí te dejo. Aprovecha el tiempo para despedirte de ellos, pero no te preocupes, los vas a volver a ver… tu y ellos estarán bien, seguro que después de la guerra iras a buscarlos –ella lo miro agradecida, necesitaba escuchar eso, necesitaba la esperanza de que el futuro podía ser mejor que el presente y que se lo dijera él, justamente él, la animó bastante para lo que venia, que sabia seria de las cosas mas difíciles que debería enfrentar.

-Severus yo…

-no, no hay tiempo ahora, ve de una vez. En cuanto entres me iré y eso tengo que hacerlo ya. Estas perdiendo minutos valiosos con tus padres Hermione, no los pierdas conmigo.

Pensó en discutir pero había dejado de mirarla, clara señal de que no estaba dispuesto a ceder un milímetro. Así que sin más enfiló hasta la puerta de su casa, que se veía tan acogedora desde afuera, con las luces encendidas y decorada con varias macetas de distintos tipos de flor… cuando llamó a la puerta recordó de improviso algo que antes se había preguntado.

-Liliums… -dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. En ese instante su padre le abrió la puerta y por su cara se habían percatado de su ausencia, aunque como siempre, él más comprensivo que su madre no empezó por los reproches, sino que la abrazó con fuerza feliz de que nada le hubiese ocurrido. Mientras ella le decía que estaba bien y que la disculpara por no avisar que iba a salir, se giró hacia atrás para ver a Severus, pero no había a nadie a quien ver, puesto que la acera frente a su casa estaba desierta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras cenaban su madre seguía de mal humor, no le había gustado nada su desaparición tan repentina y no olvidaría tan pronto -o eso creía- la falta de consideración de su hija. Casi no le había dirigido la palabra después de la reprimenda de casi un cuarto de hora que le dio y que sólo se dio por finalizada cuando su esposo intervino a favor de su pequeña. Para el, ella seguía teniendo cinco años, una vez que pasaba un par de días a su lado, ya no la encontraba tan adulta y madura como cuando recién arribaba así que le encantaba mimarla y como decía su esposa –casi a diario- interceder a su favor dejándola a ella como la mala de la película. Pero ¿Qué se le puede decir a un padre, cuya única hija pasa casi todo el año lejos de él? Mientras su madre se servia mas patatas, le sonreía con complicidad desde la cabecera de la mesa y ella, Hermione, no podía tragar del inmenso nudo que se había formado en la garganta.

-cómo los iba a extrañar! –removió de un lado a otro el trozo de pavo que había cortado hacia ya bastante y que no terminaba de llevarse a la boca jamás, miró a su madre implorante una vez más y por fin se decidió a hablar para disculparse nuevamente.

Aunque le costó algunas miradas llorosas consiguió ablandar a su madre antes del postre, así que cuando se sentaron en la sala con una humeante y deliciosa taza de té los miró largo rato. Contemplando la elegante forma en que su padre se recostaba sobre su butaca favorita, revolviendo miles de veces el contenido de su taza antes de dar un nuevo sorbo, mientras sus sentidos estaban absolutamente enfocados en la televisión mirando las noticias de la noche y farfullando una que otra vez por las terribles noticias que parecían ocurrir en todo el mundo. Su madre, por otro lado, estaba más cerca y una que otra vez la miraba para asegurarse de que tomara su té antes de que se enfriase, hacia uno que otro comentario de lo que veía y acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás cada cinco minutos –por desgracia de ella había heredado esos rizos rebeldes que insistían en deslizarse justo a donde más molestaban.

Abrió la boca varias veces, tratando de decir algo, ¿pero que debía decir? No quería contarles lo que planeaba porque era seguro que no estarían de acuerdo. Sabia que tenia que… incluso Severus le había dicho que era lo mejor que podía hacer, que era lo más seguro para ellos. Cuando termino el noticiario su padre le dijo que subiría a acostarse, quizás a ver alguna película, ya que al otro día no tenía que trabajar. Al fin empezaban sus vacaciones y con eso el tan esperado día de partir en el crucero! Sólo un par de días más…

Como se dio cuenta que no conseguía nada con no enfrentar la realidad de las cosas, la repentina separación del lado de su padre la hizo estallar y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo, mientras le decía una y otra vez cuánto lo quería –cosa que nunca le había dicho antes, no entendía porqué había desperdiciado tantas oportunidades de decírselo, incluso cuando había vuelto esta ultima vez, sabiendo que tendría que dejarlos. Ese arrebato desencadenó lo demás, de pronto también abrazaba a su mamá y todos lloraban, se besaban y arrullaban… rodeada fuertemente a ella mientras sentía como su papá le acariciaba el cabello estuvo bastante tiempo, pero la magia del momento se apago de golpe, el timbre acababa de sonar y ella sabia muy bien qué significaba eso. A pesar de todo fue ella quien se apresuro en dirigirse a la puerta principal y asegurarse que no era otro que Severus, quien estaba del otro lado esperando entrar. Sólo cuando lo comprobó abrió despacio y lo dejo entrar, por primera vez a su casa. Extraña situación para que conociera a sus padres –fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de sumir por completo lo que seguiría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Soy el más grande, el rey, el campeón de los imbéciles!! ¿Cómo demonios se me ocurre ponerse de esa forma? Pero que es lo que tiene esa chica para hacerme actuar así? Se suponía que él tenia que dar el ejemplo y comportarse como el adulto que era, se suponía que no deberían afectarlo tanto todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella, sin embargo ahí estaba vestido como un soberano idiota atravesando las estúpidas calles muggles!!

Al menos había conseguido aparecerse bastante cerca del aeropuerto, cosa que le negó la posibilidad de hacer algunas cuantas quejas sobre su mala suerte, pero no importaba ese maldito edificio ya le daría bastantes razones como para sentirse desgraciado aparte que el endemoniado viento atentaba en su contra!! ¿En qué segundo de inactividad cerebral se había echado esa porquería en el pelo? Ahora le revoloteaba por todos lados y era una completa molestia… jamás se volvería a echar esa basura en la cabeza! Incluso si le significaba lanzarle una que otra maldición a las ancianas muggles, ¿Por qué los viejos se la cargaban siempre con él? –farfullando ese tipo de cosas el trayecto se le hizo bastante corto y pronto se encontró caminando por el amplio hall lleno de tiendas por todas partes.

Le costó un tanto dar con esos mesones ridículamente altos en donde se vendían esos "pasajes" y la cara se le agrió al instante cuando diviso esas condenadas filas que siempre había por todas partes, de seguro le tomaría un rato llegar a verle la cara a algún tipo de sonrisa falsa y expresión atolondrada. Tal como pensaba cuando llego ahí había al menos veinte personas antes que él y por si fuera poco en cuanto se dispuso tras un tipo de apariencia ridícula (con un sombrero chato y pantalones rotos) la mujer que estaba al lado suyo lo empezó a mirar con tanta imprudencia que la vena de su sien estuvo a punto de estallar!! ¿Cómo se atrevía a lanzarle esas miradas tan licenciosas? El, por supuesto trato de dejarle en claro que lo último que haría en el mundo seria corresponderle, pero parecía que su mirada hosca no tenía el más mínimo efecto en ella. Hacia todo lo que podía para mirar en otra dirección pero algunas veces –sólo algunas, que quede claro-, no podía evitar mirar en la otra dirección y ahí estaba! Con la cara cubierta tras –seguro serian varios centímetros- un excesivo maquillaje, con unos ojos acuosos y saltones y una sonrisa francamente terrorífica, en la que se destacaban dos enormes paletas que le daban una apariencia de conejo… parpadeo un instante y una disimulada sonrisa apareció en su rostro, el ya conocía a otra persona que había poseído unas enormes paletas, ¿en que punto esa niña odiosa, con ínfulas de sabelotodo se había convertido en la persona más importante en su vida? Ese pensamiento lo estremeció, ¿en verdad lo era? Bueno… no podía negar que la quería, y el hecho de que ella le correspondiera con tanto entusiasmo lo llenaba de una energía que no sabia que poseía, a diferencia de Lily, ella sí lo había mirado más allá de lo normal, le gustaba porque poseía mucho de ella, es cierto, pero también podía reconocer bastante de él, quizás… podría decirse que era una versión mejorada de ambos, ¿había alguien mejor que Lily? Esta ultima jamás le había dado una muestra real de interés en él, solo lo había visto como un amigo, al menos fue esa la impresión que siempre le causó, ella era demasiado cariñosa con todo el mundo e incluso algunas veces había sentido que con él era algo más distante que con los demás… no tenia nada que ver el hecho de que ahora el supiera –sin duda alguna- lo que Hermione pensaba, realmente lo que lo convencía de su afecto eran sus acciones. Ella, por supuesto, siempre había sido mas arrojada y decidida que él… ¿porqué pensaba esas cosas mientras una loca lo miraba sin disimulo y esperaba en una ridícula fila junto a muggles?

Cerca de media hora después caminaba otra vez enrabiado por el aeropuerto, el imbécil que le había vendido los pasajes era un inepto, además de un entrometido de primera, no recordaba que antes le hubiesen hecho tantas preguntas que a nadie más que a él le incumbían, _porqué viaja, con quién viaja, ha estado antes en Australia? ¿_Qué coños le importa eso? Al menos –sonrió con socarronería- lo había puesto en su lugar, nadie venia y de buenas a primeras se tomaba la confianza de preguntarle por sus asuntos privados. Además ese era un ambiente infernal, estuvo a punto de explotar varias veces, primero se le acercó un tipo de aspecto raro –todo de azul, con un gorro ridículo y una varita enorme atada a la cintura ¿Qué con eso golpean a los que no responden sus estúpidas preguntas?- le ofreció "acompañarlo hacia la salida" ¿Qué se creía? Ni a dos pasos hacia delante lo acompañaba!, el sólo era perfectamente capaz de encontrar la condenada salida. Por supuesto nada de lo que pasaba era su culpa, esa anciana se lo había buscado, además él siempre hablaba fuerte, no es que se hubiese propuesto gritarle –malditos viejos!- ¿Quién se creía para venir a prácticamente ordenarle que cargara su equipaje? En su vida se las había dado de burro de carga! Que se buscara a otro, él tenia prisa! Y para rematar ese niño malcriado que casi le vuela la cabeza –estaba seguro por poco y lo mata- se puso a gimotear únicamente porque lo había mirado con un poquito de odio! Por dios! Ni Longbottom lloraría por eso…aunque claro él no tenía cinco años. Bah! Muggles idiotas que sólo me complican la vida, si puedo evitarlo no me asomaré más por donde ellos anden, así todos felices! –pensó mientras con un grito de júbilo en el corazón llegó, al fin, delante de esas enormes puertas de cristal que anunciaban su pronta salida de ese maldito edificio.

Ahora caminaba con prestancia por las aceras de Londres… estaba mosqueado nuevamente porque al parecer todos los chiquillos vagos del planeta habían decidido tomarse las calles y le estaba costando una enormidad dar con algún lugar resguardado en el que aparecerse, llevaba unos quince minutos caminando y ya empezaba a fastidiarse de veras, así que mejor pronto encontraba algo, el tiempo no le estaba sobrando precisamente.

Después de internarse por una callejuela que encontró bastante adecuada llego a un "bonito" callejón que parecía completamente desierto. Al instante sacó su varita y levantó su brazo derecho para dirigirla hacia su cabeza pero justo antes de lograr la operación comprendió que en cuanto lo hiciera empezaba la cuenta regresiva. ¿Por qué me detengo? Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo desistir en este punto…

Se apoyó en la desnuda y fría pared a sus espaldas y se decidió a calmarse un poco antes de llegar a la casa de Hermione. Si era honesto consigo mismo reconocía que no quería seguir adelante, pero aquí no se trataba de lo que él quería. Siempre había sido un egoísta y a pesar que Dumbledore lo elogiara por su entrega ambos sabían que no era cierto, si había hecho todo lo que le había pedido no era por una lealtad a la causa, no era porque quisiera acabar con Voldemort ni tampoco para ayudar al indeseable de Potter, siempre todo lo había hecho por él, porque él había amado a Lily, porque él se sentía en deuda, porque él ya no había encontrado una forma de vivir después de que ella muriese… por eso, por egoísmo, por no querer volver a sufrir, para no equivocarse, le había dado todo lo mismo y decidió volverse un objeto, por eso dejo que Dumbledore le enseñara cuanta cosa se le ocurría, por eso nunca le había importado ser un doble espía ni que todo el mundo lo recelara… ¿Quién era él? Nadie, esa era la verdad, se había encargado de desaparecer bajo una montaña de manipulaciones, prejuicios y caretas. Ahora estaba vacío y no le había quedado nada que entregarle a ella, a ella que aún era joven y dispuesta a la vida. Le había llegado la hora de ser al fin él mismo y de entender que ella estaría mil veces mejor sin esa carga que le imponía, lo había decidido antes que ella pareciera en su casa, era algo que había meditado y acordado con su conciencia. Seguro que al olvidarlo volvería a ser como era antes, a reír con sus amigos –aunque a el jamás le agradarían bien sabia cuánto ella los quería- dejaría de andar preocupada y seguramente dentro de poco –aunque no quiso sintió una punzada de ira y celos al mismo tiempo- el inútil de Weasley conseguiría ganar su corazón nuevamente. Sonrió con amargura, no podía creer que el primer gesto noble en tantos años le significara tanto dolor… ¿y donde se habían ido esos consejos de Albus? ¿No le decía el que obrar de la forma correcta reconfortaba el alma? Pues el no se sentía para nada reconfortado, de hecho era la decisión más terrible que hubiese tenido que tomar, tal vez por eso era terrible, porque era su decisión…

-al demonio la libertad! –masculló justo antes de desaparecer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lo que había pasado podría definirse de varias formas pero ninguna de ellas podría haberse calificado como agradable… aunque sabia muy bien que intentaba aparentar serenidad el sabia perfectamente bien que estaba destrozada, no tanto por las poquísimas lágrimas que había sido incapaz de retener, sino mucho más por aquellas tantas que lograba contener. No podía decirle nada, ¿Qué consuelo podía ofrecerle en ese momento, si era él quien la estaba haciendo desaparecer de las memorias inmediatas de sus padres? en cuanto ellos despertaran al día siguiente ni siquiera sabrían que tenían una hija. Para asegurarse que les costaría seguir su rastro juntos decidieron que lo mejor era darles nuevas identidades, pero como Hermione no se sentía muy bien usaron el segundo nombre de ambos y el apellido de su madre, así le seria fácil recordarlo cuando llegase el momento de encontrarlos. Finalmente quedaron como Wendell y Monica Wilkins, quienes estaban muy seguros de querer radicarse en Australia y de tener ya todo arreglado para su arribo. Mientras el se hacia cargo de eso ella modificaba la documentación completa de su padres, después de eso recorrió toda la casa buscando cualquier cosa que la evocara: fotografías, videocintas, cartas, tarjetas, todo… todo lo que le había pertenecido fue almacenado en su dormitorio, que posteriormente fue sellado y camuflado.

Para su fortuna un par de días antes había empezado a hacer su equipaje y ya lo tenia bastante avanzado, aunque el tiempo la alcanzó y tuvo de meter todos sus libros apresuradamente dentro del bolsito de cuentas que había hechizado con un sencillo encantamiento de extensión indetectable… tal vez se le pasó la mano pero necesitaba algo que pudiera cargar en el bolsillo todo el tiempo ¿y qué le iba a decir él? Le dio un poco de remordimiento que ella tuviese tanto miedo a que el se burlara, de hecho le parecía una idea brillante! Pero ella no estaba de humor para recibir cumplidos.

Una hora después ya estaba todo listo, el había terminado hacia unos minutos y no la había visto por ningún lado… como no tenían más tiempo, se decidió a buscarla, pero no fue necesario. Estaba sentada en la escalera con la vista extraviada y claras señales de haber estado llorando… Severus la miró un instante, lo que tenia que decirle no haría mejorar su ánimo y eso lo complicaba bastante, porque por una parte quería verla mejor y por la otra no podía detenerse a esperar que ella se recuperara… carraspeó con la esperanza se sacarla de ese ensimismamiento en que se encontraba y ella al fin reaccionó y notó su presencia.

-Severus… yo quería decirte que agrade… -había empezado a decirle mientras miraba, el no tenia idea qué, en sus manos.

-no! Escucha Hermione, entiendo que esta situación no es nada fácil para ti, pero debo pedirte que hagas un último esfuerzo. Ten toma esto y léelo en silencio –le dijo al tiempo que le extendía un trozo de pergamino con varias frases escritas.

-_memorie __altivrare, _es el contramaleficio que usaré con mis padre. La botella que llevo colgada al cuello es un antídoto para… ¿Qué es esto? –le preguntó ya que no entendía nada.

-Bueno, es para que recuerdes lo que tienes que hacer… -se paso una mano por su ahora suave y lacio cabello negro, incluso mejor que el de Sirius- desgraciadamente yo he tenido mucha participación en momentos claves, que no puedo quitarte sin que hayan otros que te los recuerden… es algo extraño pero cierto, por eso si los lees en voz alta, luego tendrás la impresión que son cosas que has pensado por ti misma. Ahora léelo de una vez, yo me desapareceré de tu vista y estará todo listo para partir –le dijo antes de regresar a la sala y cerciorarse que había dejado los "pasajes" bien visibles sobre la mesita de centro.

Hermione miraba pergamino mientras se repetía hasta el cansancio que debía leerlo de una buena vez. Pero no quería! ¿Por qué Severus se había empecinado en hacerla olvidar? Estaba segura que, si realmente la llevarían frente Voldemort mismo, en caso de que la encontraran, entonces seguro que a el no le costaría nada sacar a la luz esas memorias enterradas en su subconsciente… por ahora no quería hacerlo, ya había perdido a sus padres, si no terminaba todo bien entonces jamás los volvería a ver, si los encontraban seguramente no alcanzaría a hacer nada, si a Severus le pasaba algo ella no recordaría todo lo que habían pasado… era demasiado horrible pensar en esas cosas y demasiado difícil hacer como si no fuesen perfectamente loables. Quería parar con todo pero al mismo tiempo estaba cansada y desde hacia rato había dejado todo en manos de Severus, ya no podía decirle que dejaran a medio camino su plan, ella había aceptado. Movida por la rabia y la decepción o lo que fuese, no había objetado su decisión de renunciar a sus recuerdos a cambio de sus padres…

Leyó de una vez y con parsimonia, aunque con voz clara y potente. Al final la bola de nieve la había alcanzado, sin embargo, le haría jurar… de cualquier forma lograría que prometiera, que después de que todo acabara le devolvería todo lo que ahora le estaba quitando. Tal vez consiguiera hacerlo aceptar que regresarían a estar juntos. Ya no le importaba nada que no fuese conservarlo a su lado y…

-nos vamos enseguida, ven que te hace mal seguir aquí… -la miró de reojo- puedes ir a verlos una vez más, yo te esperaré en el corredor.

Después de abrazarlos cuidado, de respirar cerca de sus cuellos para intentar guardar sus plácidos aromas, los dejo descansando sobre los mullidos sillones de su sala. Cerca de la puerta encontró a Severus y pese a que trato de decirle algo lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo un poco a los ojos y terminar por desviar la mirada al salir de la acogedora casa a la fría noche. Mas fría estaba de lo que debía y eso era, seguro, a causa de los dementotes que ahora se desplazaban libres por ciudades y pueblos, llevándose consigo la calidez y alegría de cualquier lugar en el que se encontrasen.

Caminaban juntos, no tan deprisa como podría suponerse y en silencio –Severus le había advertido que era muy peligroso ir hablando por ahí de cualquier asunto comprometedor, ya que Voldemort tenia espías en todos lados- pero más que eso eran los cientos de preguntas que se agolpaban en la cabeza las que no la dejaban formular ninguna, obnubilándola por completo y sumiéndolos a ambos en una actitud taciturna.

Al fin llegaron a un parque bastante descuidado, que tenía una única fuente de luz, ya que gran parte de los faroles que debían alumbrarla estaban estropeados. Hermione se aferró nuevamente a la cintura de su acompañante y pese a que sabía que ya habían tocado tierra unos segundos antes no quería aceptar la idea de soltarlo. Seria él quien una vez más se desembarazaría de ella y trataría de imponer la sensatez. Para relajar las cosas trató de indicarle donde estaban.

-yo ya he estado aquí… -le contesto ella distraídamente –vine a aquí cuando fui a los mundiales hace tres años, esperamos un traslador junto a los Diggory –lo dijo sin pensarlo, pero ya era tarde, el rostro de Snape se había ensombrecido y ella se recrimino bastante, porque seguramente el pensó que lo había hecho a propósito, cuando lo que ella menos quería era hacerlo sentir mal…

-cuando lleguemos a un sector más protegido haré lo que falta –le dijo incapaz de decirlo de forma más directa- pero descuida, estaré contigo hasta que atravieses los lindes donde comienza a hacer efecto las protecciones que tiene esa casa. Puedo asegurarte que estarás a salvo durante unos días, este lugar esta bastante bien protegido…

-Severus…

-pero hay que ser precavidos, no me extrañaría nada que hubiese algún centinela por estos sitios. Para nadie es un secreto la amistad de Potter con los Weasley…

-severus…

-por tus padres no te preocupes nada, a penas ellos bajen del avión yo mismo los conduciré hasta su nueva morada y los dejaré lo más seguros que pueda, tu ya sabes la dirección. Ten cuidado con el antídoto que llevas, preferiría que lo llevaras dentro de ese bolsito tuyo, es algo delicado y peligroso también, podría causarte unas heridas bastante feas si se derrama sobre la piel sana -¿le habrá quedado claro que no quiero despedirme? Más que eso, no puedo hacerlo.

Hermione entendió que no quería hablar, así que pese a que quería hablarle se contuvo y con el paso de los minutos tantas dudas la volvieron a anular, como si al abombarse todas en su garganta se volvieran silencio… lo que ella no sabia era que a el le pasaba lo mismo, así que compartían el mismo sentimiento de latente angustia en sus pechos.

Llegaron a un sector protegido por varios árboles altos y solemnes que fácilmente los ocultarían si alguien los espiaba de lejos y finalmente… la enfrentó. Ahí estaba ella como siempre hermosa, con sus ojos grandes y vibrantes muy abiertos, dispuesta a aceptar lo que seguía. Para su sorpresa no esquivaba sus ojos, más que eso, parecía buscar el contacto visual, seguramente tratando de decir adiós de otra forma, de una que sabia a él le acomodaba… eso le habría resultado agradable en cualquier circunstancia, pero en esos momentos termino por despedazarlo. Se repitió que hacia lo correcto y tomó aire mientras levantaba lentamente la varita, porque ya no era capaz de extender más esa situación sin mandar todo al mismo infierno.

-espera! –ya no había logrado contenerse, creía estar dispuesta a aceptarlo pero no podía engañarse, ¿Cómo terminar así las cosas? Justo ahora que había descubierto tanto de el! –tengo mucho que preguntar y quisiera que tuviésemos la noche entera para que me explicaras todo, pero… -lo miró suplicante y tomo mucho aire –sólo quiero saber una cosa en este momento, tu… tu…

-si Hermione, te quiero –su voz sonó tenue y dulce como nunca antes, y la miró unos instantes antes de ceder a su nerviosismo y vergüenza y quedarse con los ojos clavados en el suelo. Se sentía desprotegido, desnudo ante ella, sólo él y sus ridículos sentimientos que había sido incapaz de dominar.

Tal vez Hermione podría haberse resistido frente a otra situación, pero ya no le importó nada –y cuando digo nada es justamente eso -¿y a ella qué si el era un maldito con todos si a ella la cuidaba tanto? Dios! Había aguantado sus quejas y reproches, se había vestido de muggle y se había enterrado durante bastante rato en un edificio caótico repleto de muggles estresados y molestos, hasta ahora seguía a su lado y lo seguiría estando, sabia que había rondado su casa para cuidarla y que guardaba su foto junto a los únicos recuerdos personales que le conocía, entonces, ¿Hasta cuando seguiría viendo por todos en vez de ella? Ya era tarde, pero si eran sus últimos minutos no se permitiría la estupidez de dejarlo ir sin antes sentir su aroma otra vez… sin pensarlo dos veces se le abalanzó encima y le planto un profundo beso en los labios reconfortándose con la frescura y al mismo tiempo calidez de su boca, la suavidad de su lengua y el sabor de sus labios. No lo soltaría, no hasta que consiguiera que sus neuronas sensoriales guardasen dentro de un recuerdo infranqueable lo que sentía en esos momentos y sólo se separó de él cuando hubiese muerto ahogada de no volver a respirar.

-vaya… -le dijo Severus, después de un tiempo, mientras la miraba de reojo y se quitaba algunas ramitas secas de la chaqueta –en algún punto se habían caído al suelo –me lo estas haciendo complicado, me parece que eres mucho mejor en estas cosas que yo… -ya no la miraba y sólo de dedicada a jugar un poco con las mismas ramitas que había botado antes.

Hermione lo miró un momento y poco a poco una sonrisa amplia comenzó a formarse en su rostro, estaba segura: por fin estaba frente a Severus, después de tanto tiempo al fin todas esas fronteras auto impuestas habían desaparecido, parecía más joven y menos imponente que de costumbre pero era justamente esa vulnerabilidad lo que le había encantado, ahora si eran iguales, ya no la tonta alumna embobada con su maestro… sólo estaba él mismo ahí a su lado, con un aire algo nostálgico, amable y bastante tímido –de pronto recordó la primera vez que habían estado juntos, cuando, estaba muy segura ahora, de seguro había estado a punto de decirte que también la quería!, su tez sonrojada cuando le había llevado el desayuno… antes había pensado que realmente era muy atento pero ahora… todo cobraba un nuevo sentido.

Se arrastro un poco hasta llegar justo frente a él y busco sus ojos con insistencia, hasta que finalmente cedió a sus esfuerzos y pudo volver a mirarlo. Dos túneles interminables y fríos como el hielo? Eso ya no se diría de los ojos de Severus Snape! Ahora eran cálidos y brillantes, como lo habían sido mucho antes de conocerla, aunque únicamente fuese así durante el poco tiempo que les quedaba todavía.

-gracias Hermione… -le dijo despacio mientras contemplaba como la luz de la luna –que finalmente había surgido entre la bruma antinatural que se había tomado las noches de verano- alumbraba en forma delicada los rasgos de la chica, quien le sonreía con los ojos brillantes medio ocultos por su desordenado cabello. –no tienes idea cómo me ayuda saber que no esta todo perdido… que no sólo peleo porque es lo que debo hacer sino para defender algo. Quizás no soy un idealista como Dumbledore, pero también tengo un motivo… eres tú.

Hermione lo abrazó primero con ternura pero poco a poco fue intensificando el mismo, el ya no la separó como solía hacerlo, de hecho ella sentía como el también la aprisionaba más y más. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero es que en instancias como esa el mismo tiempo pierde todo sentido… cuando al fin se separaron un poco fue él, quien tomando con delicadeza su barbilla la acercó y beso suavemente, larga e íntimamente. Apenas lo hicieron supieron –es increíble como en situaciones así eso pasa, algo cambia en el ambiente, en el ritmo del corazón, en universo mismo, que así lo indican- que era el fin y extrañamente ya no se sentían tan tristes, de alguna forma la esperanza había surgido como una flama en su pecho.

-se que nos volveremos a ver… -le dijo la joven mientras lo miraba con seguridad- cuanto todo termine te encontraré y todo será diferente, entonces ya no tendrá que ser un secreto. Lo vio sonreír con melancolía y levantar la varita.

-sé que no te olvidaré –fue lo último que dijo antes de ver una luz blanca que la cegó por completo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola!! Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado… me creerán que la tenia lista ayer (justo la iba a cerrar para poder subirla a ff y presiono NO guardar cambios!!) ni me digan que hasta ahora me estoy odiando… creo que me quedo bastante parecido a como lo tenia y es una suerte que tenga buena memoria porque si no me liquido… en fin, ojala estén bien y ya nos veremos luego!!


	26. El Comienzo del Fin

**Holasssss!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bueno, ejem! Volví! Y espero que no hayan sido en serio sus amenazas de muerte… realmente este ha sido un año agotador y aunque no creo que les interese demasiado pues ya he empezado a desarrollar investigaciones formales y todo, por eso el tiempo me falto mas que nunca, espero que entiendan aunque soy lectora y llegaba a odiar a quienes me dejaban metida. Ojala aun tengan ganas de leer la historia, ahora sé que actualizare mas seguido.**

**chibiKIno**: lo de la clasificación es algo que salio natural, aunque no descarto escribir un lemmon en el futuro no se porque no puedo en esta historia, lo que incluso me ha traído como consecuencia que algunos ya no quieren continuar leyendo, pero porque solo de sexo tiene que tratarse la vida? No lo digo por ti… en fin, ojala sigas leyendo.

**Neran**: he aquí continuando, si ese cap fue largo porque ya sabia yo lo que se me venia, y a mi también me dio pena hacerla olvidar pero pretendía apegarme al libro y en el séptimo no da muchas señales de nada Herms… saludos!

**-**** Tenshi of Valhalla -**: O.O ehhhh… matar a Snape?? Pues... podría ser, jajajajaja!!! Me matarías si lo hago? Bueno te aviso que el final lo tengo pensado desde el momento en que escribí la primera línea!!! Awwww, cuanto faltara para que lo escriba de una vez? En fin, ojala sigas leyendo, cuídate!

**Roxane **: una nueva lectora? Genial!! Ojala aun estés interesada en leer!! Si, en verdad me ha dado risa eso de que Sev se hiciera cargo de sus suegros, porque, me creerás que no lo había pensado de esa forma??? Jajajaja XD

**sindzero**: tu hace años sin dar señales de vida y ya ves que yo hago lo mismo!! A mi tampoco me gusta demasiado leer en la universidad estas historias porque desgraciadamente salto y hago notorias exclamaciones en medio del silencio… así que paso por loca, una contrariedad total, espero estés bien!

: jajajajaja pero señora Malfoy, como puede querer tirarse encima de mi Severucitus??? Hay que compartir pues!! Jajajaja, en todo caso, de tener a Sev en frente dudo que necesite hablar algo para que yo saltara sobre el XD

**DanySnape**: espero que pienses que esta espere también valió la pena!! Y enserio te conmoví??? Pues yo también lo estaba ese capitulo quedo como un final, no crees? Se cerro un ciclo pero creo que ya se vienen tiempos mejores… bueno después de hartas tormentas creo, en fin, cuídate!!

**Iamalonefordanny-19**: uyyy, genial que no parezca novela, aunque claro que tiene cosas tipo corin tellado… no lo quiero pero sale solo… gracias Danny por escribir, aunque fuese con el teclado en pantalla yo también lo odio!! Y ojala (de seguro es así) ahora tengas bueno tu teclado, saludos!!

**DarkReginaB19**: casi te hago llorar??? Buaaa que pena… bueno esta bien si pienso en que logre la misión de hacerte sentir pero en fin. Te cae mal Ron??? Buuuu a mi me encanta!! Y el beso entre ellos... awwww ya veras!! Ah! Leí esa historia que me recomendaste y aunque la encontré interesante y adore que Sev fuese papi creo que es demasiado para mi… en todo caso muchas gracias!! Me encanta que me recomiendes historias! :D

**Iory**: te gustaron las partes del aeropuerto?? Que bien que te rieras!! Si hay algo que encuentro complicado es escribir cosas graciosas y realmente admiro a quienes pueden, tratare de no hacer sufrir demasiado a Sev.

**Sil**: O.O te tengo un poquito de miedo… pucha perdona pero volví a demorarme un montonazo!!! Awwww lo siento!! Ah1 déjame explicarte: no quise que Snape le contara todo con lujo de detalles porque no me parece muy de el, se contento con hacer que entendiera lo importante, que podía confiar en el, yo creo que para Sev importa mucho que puedan llegar a tenerle fe sin demasiados respaldos, supongo que eso le gusta de Hermione, que ella llegue a deducir lo demás, por otro lado ella esta tan babosa por el que prontito se le pasa la rabia y no la critico, creo que dura mas tiempo en sus cabales de los que yo aguantaría de estas en su pellejo! XD Otra cosa, solo aquí estoy subiendo la historia, asi que si demoro no te traumes, mira que siempre siempre tendrás la exclusiva ;D

**DollyChang**: es el cap que mas te gusto???? Ay que alegría!!!! Y eso que como decía entonces se me había borrado gran parte y tuve que re-escribirlo!!! Aun recuerdo lo enojada que estaba… yo también espero el reencuentro, aunque me temo que como sigo el libro eso demorara un poquito.

**OoakaneoO**: así que reíste y lloras??? No te explico lo satisfecha que me pone, ojo que no quiero sonar pedante, pero es que si lo logre me siento feliz, eso dice que ya voy mejorando un poquito :D

**Lady Asuky**: jajajajajajaja, si yo también encuentro malo de mi historia que no sea yo misma la protagonista, aunque a través de Herms supongo que intento hacer realidad algunas de mis fantasías como fue Sev todo mojado saliendo del baño hace unos caps atrás! Jejejeje…

**TAKAT**: hola!! Espero que hayas logrado leer toda la historia y que ahora veas mi respuesta! :D ah! Y muchas gracias por tus felicidades, en verdad soy hiper nueva en esto así que gracias!!

**CORA**: seguirás la historia??? Seguirás visitando fanfiction todavía? Ojala así sea y pueda leerte muchas veces mas!! Gracias por encontrar "chulo" el cap!!! :P

**HoneyBeeM**: habías esperado mucho??? Pues supongo que te hice esperar aun mas ahora… espero y confío con cambiar eso, yo también quiero que el drama se acabe de una vez y ya puedan ser libres, pero claro aun falta su poquito, saludos!!

**Anónimus**: jajajaja, porfa déjame tu nombre!!! Aunque se me hace divertido eso de anonimus! Que rico que te guste la historia ojala aun estés interesada en seguirla!

**Luly**: ah! Te prometo que terminare esto y gracias por encontrarlo genial! Me hace mucha ilusión cuando me dicen esas cosas y te re juro que no lo soltare!!! Aunque por desgracia supongo que la tortura universitaria no terminara... ya se viene de nuevo en marzo!!!!

**Eileen Prince Snape**: así que querías ver como se venia un Severus- Hermione?? Jajajaja oye, realmente te agradezco que te dieras el trabajo de dejarme un mensaje en cada capitulo, sobre todo en consideración que ya estaban subidos hacia tiempo, tengo que decirte que fue una sorpresa, aunque claro muy agradable y por eso –y hace tiempo que no lo hacia- este cap te lo dedico enteramente a ti, muchas gracias por tus ánimos! Leí tus mensajes cuando ya me quedaba poco por terminar y mi pobre cerebro agonizaba y me hiciste recordar que me quedaban cosas por terminar antes de saltar por el edificio mas alto que encontrara, gracias y muchos saludos!! PD: así que ahora son tu pareja favorita??? Jejeje gracias por lo que me toca como responsable de eso!

**Akizuki**: te leíste TODO en un día???? Espero que por mi culpa no hayas quedado ciega!!! Aunque gracias por tu interés y ganas de leer y leer!!! Te gusta como escribo???? Ay gracias!! Es un gran cumplido!!! Saludos!!

: mi queridísima Hestia!! Pues de todas formas tu mensaje era largo y lo mas importante: lo dejaste!! Ya me tenias preocupada niña!! Espero que en tus planes laborales y académicos todo haya resultado! :D que rico que el cap pasado te gustara y claro, me encantaría que con este nuevo también quedaras satisfecha, pero si tienes alguna critica por favor házmela!! Que de ti creo lo que sea… espero que no me odies mucho pero tu sabes que mi vida pierde toda funcionalidad cuando estoy en clases. Hermione se olvidara realmente de Severus??? Podrá??? Hay Pao, esto me esta costando de veras… pero no se lo digas a nadie!!! Un montón de saludos!!

**Balck Angel**: uyyyy y yo te hice esperar dos meses más, espero que pienses que al menos no te hice esperar por nada y te guste este nuevo cap. Así que encontraste el pasado emotivo?? Tienes historias??? Y yo podría pegarles una leída? Cual me recomiendas primero? Jajajaja ahora tengo tiempo para darme esos lujos! :D pucha ahora te llego el mail de la actualización y espero de verdad que te guste y te juro que no tardare de nuevo meses ya? Tu le atinaste, porque estas Ginny y Luna y Severus no contaba con ellas, me pregunto si no… se supone que lo sabe todo pero también creo que no se metía tanto a "leer" la mente de Herms como ella pensaba y esos detalles se le escaparon… aja! Niña observadora, espero leerte pronto!!!

**Ninna Black**: hola!! Yo tampoco creo haberte leído antes y que genial es hacerlo ahora, sobre todo si la historia te ha gustado!! ;D que rico que haya podido emocionarte aunque fuese un poquito y te prometo que no abandonare la historia, de hecho mi intención es terminarla este verano, ojala este nuevo cap también te guste, saludos Ninn!!

**Sacristhia**: hola!! Ay! Espero que todavía te queden uñas que comerte!! Jajajajaja pucha, que rico que la historia te guste tanto y ojala siga siendo así, un saludo!! :D

**Luulaa**: sigues hace tanto la historia??? Waaaa que genial!! Tu crees que es el mejor?? Pues hay varias historias buenas según me han dicho (te confieso que no me he atrevido a leer ninguno para no caer sin querer en alguna copia involuntaria pero terrible al fin y al cabo). Jajajaja no te preocupes que ya estoy subiendo uno nuevo!!! Cuídate y saludos!! ;D

Bueno, ahora que ya les conteste a todos ustedes que me alegran tanto dejándome sus comentarios solo puedo decirles: A LEER!!!

**El Comienzo del Fin **

Llevaba sólo unos días en la Madriguera y su semblante había mejorado bastante, la señora Weasley se había preocupado mucho la primera noche en que la vio llegar ya que estaba pálida y según le dijo "desorientada". Había sido Ron quien había salido a su encuentro, claro, si desde el mismo momento en el que la joven le había hecho saber que arribaría a su casa había estado pendiente de cualquier movimiento en el jardín, después de todo se sentía mucho más seguro del comportamiento que debía comenzar a seguir con ella… antes se había portado como un tonto pero con el manual que sus hermanos le habían regalado –_Doce Formas Infalibles de Hechizar a una Bruja_- estaba completamente seguro que ya nada impediría que Hermione le correspondiera. Este verano era EL verano.

La casa de los Weasley vivía en constante agitación, bueno, más de la normal que se producía en con una familia tan grande y con un par de chicos especialmente traviesos, ahora muchos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix iban y venían trayendo -y esperando escuchar- noticias. Una de las que más conmovieron a Hermione fue la de la boda entre Lupin y Tonks, realmente le había encantado la idea de que estuviesen juntos, ahora Tonks se veía dichosa y su pelo color rosa chicle estaba tan brillante y vivo que casi no podía imaginar cómo antes se había visto tan desaliñado.

A pesar de que todos parecían optimistas y trataban de vivir con normalidad durante el día, su ansiedad se notaba vivamente por las noches, ya que cuando comenzaba a oscurecer toda la familia comenzaba a lanzar miradas preocupadas al reloj mágico que cambiaba constantemente de lugar según la habitación de la casa en la que la señora Weasley se encontrase, Bill había conseguido establecerse en Londres y parar de viajar para así poder apoyar a su padre y cuidar a Fleur, quien también estaba en la casa y que parecía un sonámbulo la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que su prometido llegaba, otras veces canturreaba por toda la casa y a quien fuese que encontrase desprevenido comenzaba a hablarle de los planes que tenia para su boda y aunque eso fastidiaba a muchos lo cierto era que internamente se lo agradecían ya que así lograba aligerar la tensión que por momentos se respiraba en el ambiente.

Hermione trataba de ayudar en todo lo que pudiese y siempre sentía ganas de hacer muchas cosas, lo que fuese. Pensaba que seguramente eso se debía a que no quería pensar mucho en lo que vendría o a que así no pensaba en que sus padres no se acordaban de ella… también estaba esa sensación profunda y dolorosa que por las noches la atormentaba y que más de una vez al día la hacia divagar por los jardines de la casa, en donde terminaba pensando y pensando, casi en contra de su voluntad. Cuando el señor Weasley llegaba, o cuando lo hacia Bill y veía las reacciones de felicidad en la madre de Ron y Fleur un nudo de pena se le hacía en la garganta… sus padres –pensaba- eso le pasaba porque los extrañaba, enfocaba todas sus fuerzas para evocar imágenes de ellos o momentos especialmente felices a su lado pero no sabia porqué eso no terminaba de sanear esa sensación de profundo vacío, había algo más pero no sabia bien qué era. Tal vez extrañaba a Harry, quien tardaría unos días en llegar según los planes que tenían en la orden, tal vez el hecho de saber que no regresaría a Hogwarts… tal vez un poco de todo, por eso era tan aguda y pesada la soledad. Ginny tampoco era la misma y se veía muy melancólica cuando guardaba silencio, de seguro Harry era el responsable de su estado, el decidir que era mejor no estar juntos era algo que la pelirroja sabia se había decidido por su propia seguridad pero no podían pedirle que además de aceptarlo anduviese como si nada hubiese pasado… en esas circunstancias el ambiente que reinaba en el cuarto que ambas ocupaban por las noches no era el más alegre ni animado. En algunas oportunidades Ginny había intentado trabar conversación con ella pero sus preguntas resultaban algo extrañas y parecía desalentarse aun más cuando escuchaba sus respuestas.

-Hermione… ¿lo extrañas verdad? -le preguntó una noche mientras ambas estaban acostadas viendo el techo, con lo que rompió el prolongado silencio en el que se habían mantenido hasta ese momento.

-¿Hablas de mis padres? –claro que los extraño Ginny, pero sé que están mejor, imagínate como estarían sufriendo si supiesen lo que esta pasando aquí… que yo los extrañe es el sacrificio menos importante que podría hacer, imaginarlos en peligro… eso si me desquiciaría por completo.

-No Herms, hablo de EL –le dijo con un dejo de desesperación en la voz.

-¿De Dumbledore? –la pregunta le sonaba tan extraña que el desconcierto se reflejó en el tono de su voz y aunque esperó una respuesta a su pregunta esta nunca llegó.

Ginny sólo la miro unos segundos y suspiró con resignación, parecía desilusionada por algo pero no dijo nada, estuvo callada un tiempo más y después había comenzado a burlarse un poco de Ron y su nueva actitud condescendiente y caballerosa para con Hermione, la miraba cada cierto tanto con expectación y cada vez acentuaba un poco más el entrecejo, cosa que Hermione atribuyó al hecho de que le confesó, que aunque esas actitudes le parecían del todo adorables, no le producían la complacencia que debería haber sentido… era raro –le decía- que aunque había esperado bastante para que Ron dejase de actuar como un bobo, ahora que lo hacía lo sentía cada vez más como un amigo entrañable… ¿realmente le había gustado alguna vez? Ni siquiera podía asegurarlo ahora, en el fondo de su corazón creía que el amor era algo más que lo que Ron alguna vez le había producido, aunque claro, tampoco se sentía capaz de definir eso… ciertos temas la confundían mucho y ése era uno de ellos, no tenia absolutamente ninguna respuesta clara al respecto y creía que era eso lo que enfadaba a Ginny. Cada vez que ella le pedía algún consejo o esperaba alguna palabra reconfortante para superar su pena de estar alejada de Harry no tenía nada bueno que decirle y sólo conseguía que su amiga entrase en una fase de mutismo absoluto del que no salía algunas veces por varias horas.

Esa actitud de Ginny la desconcertaba pero había intentado saber qué era lo que le sucedía y ella no le respondía con nada concreto así que después de unos días le encomendó a la buena fortuna que el ánimo de su amiga volviese a ser, al menos, lo mas parecido posible al que siempre le había conocido. En tanto ella tenia bastantes cosas que hacer y había decidido que tenia que, cuanto antes, ordenar las cosas para el viaje que le esperaba junto a Ron y Harry, ya faltaban sólo tres días para que se desarrollase la operación que lo trasladaría desde la casa de sus tíos hasta la Madriguera y ella ya había decidido junto a Ron, George y Fred, ser parte de ella, era duro pero ahora no tenia tiempo para interrogatorios y persecuciones, Ginny seguramente sólo estaba algo melancólica por su ruptura con Harry, ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué olvidara todo y siguiera adelante? Eso no era posible y a ella tampoco se le daban muy bien ese tipo de cosas, cada vez que intentaba entrara en esas conversaciones se sentía descolocada y casi culpable al pensar que no ayudaba en nada a la otra persona. No, dejaría en paz a Ginny seguramente en la tranquilidad que da la soledad solucionaría sus problemas. Pero Hermione no sospechaba que unas ideas bastante parecidas se habían concretizado en la mente de su amiga y que, por esa misma razón había preferido no interrumpir sus futuras largas meditaciones y el silencio en que cada noche permanecían antes de dormir, había preferido dejar que ella solucionara sus conflictos internos que de seguro no eran ni pocos ni fáciles de arreglar, tal vez la mención de ese horrible traidor sólo le hiciera más difíciles las cosas. Ella no lo empeoraría y con su mutismo sería de mucha mas ayuda que si intentara presionarla para discutir el asunto.

-¿Qué es eso que traes al cuello y que nunca sueltas? –le dijo a su amiga con un tono duro, casi como si estuviese regañándola y sacándola así de improvisto de sus cavilaciones.

Hermione bajó la vista a su pecho y se dio cuenta que tenía firmemente sujeta esa pequeña y linda botellita, perdiéndose en el relajante color ambarino del líquido que contenía. Claro que no era cualquier cosa, ese era un poderoso antídoto contra el veneno de Naggini… no sabía muy bien porqué no había hablado de ello, pero le parecía mejor guardarse eso hasta que no fuese imprescindible revelar su verdadera función.

-¿Esto? –dijo para ganar tiempo y aparentar desdén- contiene… un poco del perfume de mi madre –hasta ella misma se sorprendió al mentir de tal forma, pero más que eso se le había formado otra pregunta al tiempo que soltaba esa respuesta tan obviamente evasiva, ¿De dónde había salido? Recordaba perfectamente lo que contenía pero su procedencia era otra cosa y realmente resultaba, por así decirlo, bastante extraño el que no recordara algo tan vital… siempre que se sentía sola o sobrepasada por lo que vendría inconcientemente la sujetaba para aclarar sus ideas y le resultaba tan familiar que no lo había pensado pero ahora… no era cualquier cosa, era, ni más ni menos, que el antídoto contra el particular y mortífero veneno de Naggini, ¿Cómo no se había preguntado antes? ¿De dónde venía y quién lo había preparado? Esas intrigas se le aparecían como el misterio más grande, uno que se suponía ella debería poder contestar pero aun así era incapaz de conjeturar nada…

-¿Herms?! –Ginny prácticamente gritaba a su lado para traer de vuelta de donde fuese que estuviera a su amiga, a la tierra- ¿me dejas olerlo? –le pregunto con aparente dulzura pero con los ojos brillando de una manera algo calculadora nada propia de ella.

-Hmmm… no lo creo Ginny, lo que sí me parece es que nos pongamos a dormir de una vez, me duele todo. Tal vez deberíamos tratar de escabullirnos mañana, ¿Qué te parece? Podrías ayudarme a buscar qué diantres ponerme para la boda… en esas cosas no hay nadie mejor que tú –le dijo dándole la espalda y acomodándose bien en la cama, con lo que evidenciaba que daba por terminada la conversación.

Ginny la miró primero con enfado y luego con preocupación, la había visto pensar en silencio mientras que casi podía extraer de su hermetismo todo el embrollo que había en su cerebro dibujarse en intrincadas figuras a su alrededor. Estaba segura que mentía con lo del perfume y que por eso no le había dejado ver esa botellita… esa a la que se aferraba como si su vida dependiese de ello mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol y simulaba muy malamente leer un libro.

No tenía la más mínima idea de qué podía estar pensando pero lo único que lograba conjeturar era que de seguro en el fondo de todo lo que le pasaba a su amiga había un principal responsable y ese era Snape. Se sentía mal por no poder ayudarla y que ella tampoco le diera la oportunidad, al menos de confiar en ella y desahogarse. Pese a que todas las noches se aseguraba que dormía antes de ella hacer lo mismo jamás la había visto soltar ni una lágrima… nunca cambiaba su expresión cuando se nombraba a Snape por lo del asesinato o simplemente cuando comenzaban a hablar mal de él, no tenia idea de porque ella actuaba así y le preocupaba pensar que quizás Hermione, después de todo lo que había hecho ese sucio traidor, siguiera a su lado. ¿Ella sería capaz de algo así? –la miró, o mas bien su espalda, como respiraba con tranquilidad- no. No podía ser posible, ella partiría con Harry y su hermano para –ella no sabia cómo- derrotar al Innombrable, no podía seguir creyendo en ese Mortífago del demonio… no podía pero, pero aun así ella había sido la única con quien Hermione había compartido esa experiencia algo bizarra y absolutamente prohibida con su entonces maestro… se reprochaba ahora el haberla alentado y el haberse tomado el asunto tan a la ligera pero es que nunca creyó posible que Snape fuese realmente malo… y jamás había visto a Herms tan feliz, su alegría parecía irradiarse por sus poros y una luz muy cálida emanaba de sus ojos cada vez que volvía a la torre después de pasar la tarde con él, ella ahora ya no era la misma y estaba todo el tiempo taciturna y distante, aún cuando hacía esfuerzos por parecer normal habían compartido mucho como para que no se diera cuenta de su verdadero estado de ánimo…

-_Maldito seas Snape!! _–pensó en un arrebato de furia contenida golpeando su cubrecamas floreado y olvidando que Hermione estaba a su lado. Afortunadamente ella no pareció notar la agitación de su amiga y ni siquiera se movió, cosa que tranquilizó un poco a Ginny pero estaba demasiado agitada y furiosa por la pena tan grande que ese… ese traidor había producido en la amiga mas querida que tenía. Si algún día lo volvía a ver se aseguraría de producirle tanto daño como pudiera –sus puños se cerraron con tal fuerza que los nudillos de sus manos se pusieron blancos- la idea de no hacer nada la traía loca, podría perder a Harry, el único chico que siempre le había gustado, a Ron su tonto hermano que siempre la cuidaba y a quien quería mucho, a Hermione su mejor amiga y la verdad a todo aquel a quien quisiera, estaban todos involucrados y en riesgo y ella, ella volvía a ser inútil, tendría que esperar a que la guerra acabase y ver qué resultaba de todo aquello… la sola idea era enervante y constantemente debía contenerse para no explotar, para no oponerse a los deseos de sus padres –soltó un suspiro irregular y se bajo de la cama al tiempo que se acercaba a la ventana y la habría lo suficiente para que el aire fresco inundara su rostro-. Se venia un año complicado, quizás el primero de muchos, pero al menos luego seria mayor de edad y podría luchar con ellos… nadie le impediría hacerlo, quizás para esa fecha todos siguieran estando bien, eso al menos quería pensar. Por ahora –y volvió la vista a su amiga- trataría de ayudar a Herms como mejor pudiera, esperaba que la traición de Snape hubiese sido lo suficientemente atroz a los ojos de ella como para que no quisiese volver a verlo, eso era mejor que ponerse en el peor de los casos, no debía ser negativa, no ahora… había decidido confiar en el criterio de Herms y dejarlo en sus manos, ella era fuerte y madura, no tenia motivos para desconfiar así que dejaría de lado sus perspicacias. No podía negar que todavía estaba inquieta pero ya nada podía hacer –para variar- así que lo mejor seria dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Con el paso de los días, aunque intentaba acallarlo, la angustia comenzaba a florecer en su interior y miles de preocupaciones no la dejaban disfrutar como ella sabia que debía hacer, sus últimos días de paz… estar en casa de Ron siempre le había resultado particularmente agradable y el cálido revuelo en el que se encontraba esa casa a cualquier hora del día le daba más tranquilidad que cualquier otro lugar en el mundo a su corazón, de hecho, muchas veces en la inalterable quietud de su propia casa se encontraba contando los días para que llegase el momento de tomar sus maletas e ir a la Madriguera, las peleas que estallaban a la menor provocación y las continuas bromas de Fred y George le daban vida a un lugar mágico, ya que quien ingresaba a esa casa realmente podía vivir y sentir lo que era el calor de un verdadero hogar.

Ella siempre había querido tener hermanos pero el demandante trabajo de sus padres había hecho imposible cualquier requerimiento de ese tipo y era algo que ella había preferido guardar en lo más profundo sus anhelos, algo que prefería no contar a nadie para no lastimar a sus padres con sus ridículas necesidades de mas afecto del que ellos ya le daban, cuando podían hacerlo. Ella sabia que la querían, en serio que sí, pero gran parte de su niñez la vivió sola, cuidada por niñeras y esperando secretamente el momento en el que sus padres llegasen a recogerla de improviso a la escuela y la llevasen a algún lugar fantástico para pasar la tarde…

-Después de todo –se dijo suavemente, pensando en voz alta- es una suerte que desde pequeña fuese independiente… de otra forma no habría podido soportar estar lejos de ellos en estos momentos y Harry me necesita a su lado.

Miró una fotografía que Ginny conservaba en una de las repisas sobre su cama, en ella estaban ellas dos además de Harry, Ron, Neville y Luna, saludando un poco avergonzados bajo esa acogedora haya en la que solían refugiarse dentro de los bellos y enormes terrenos del colegio durante los días de verano… un recuerdo que Colin les había dado a cada uno al finalizar el pasado curso escolar –intercambiado por una foto dedicada de Harry-, un recuerdo que Hermione había guardado con especial precaución dentro del pequeño bolsito de cuentas que ahora sujetaba firmemente en su regazo, sus amigos era el tesoro más grande que tenía y por protegerlos haría lo que fuese, no le importaría morir con tal de que… dio un respingo después de unos momentos de confusión, de pronto algo en su interior grito con desesperación que no podía morir, que pasara lo que pasara ella debía sobrevivir, había algo que _tenía _que hacer…

-¿Pero qué? –Pensó desconcertada- ¿algo que hacer una vez que todo termine? Si logro conseguir que aquellos a quienes quiero continúen adelante con gusto me sacrifico, después de todo mejor yo que ellos… ahora que mis padres ya no me recuerdan no tengo preocupaciones, puedo sentirme en la libertad de actuar sin remordimientos, no hay puntos que perder o pruebas que reprobar, de ahora en adelante sólo nos tenemos los unos a los otros… si a Ron le pasara algo esta casa ya no volvería a ser igual y me niego a que este lugar que tanto quiero deje de ser tal como es ahora, además Harry… no podría soportar ver a Ginny o a Ron! Llámenme egoísta pero prefiero sacrificarme yo a convivir con el dolor de esas personas especiales, prefiero cargar yo sola con ese destino y evitarle así a otros ese sufrimiento… me pregunto si podría evitar que Harry hiciese lo mismo… ¿podría hacerlo? Se quedó un rato mirando fijamente el mismo punto en la pared concentrada en resolver demasiadas dudas al mismo tiempo por lo que retomó sus antiguas cavilaciones.

-¿Algo que debo hacer? –se repitió en un apenas audible susurro cargado de tristeza- lo único que debo hacer es ser lo más útil posible en esta guerra, lo que debo hacer es cuidar de los chicos porque esos descuidados no llegarían ni a la loma que esta a unos metros de aquí solos! Y si la situación se da, seré la primera en protegerlos… su debilidad por mi sólo será un estorbo llegado el momento final y tal vez eso pueda ayudarlos a actuar con más determinación, quizás eso sea lo que tengo que hacer, el rol que juego yo en todo esto… tengo que cuidarlos para que lleguen sanos frente al Innombrable, ¿para qué más sería útil una bocona sabelotodo?

Hermione estaba tan hundida en sus tribulaciones que ni ella fue conciente de la fugaz sonrisa melancólica y el momentáneo resplandor de sus ojos, tampoco tenía idea de porqué sus ultimas reflexiones siempre terminaban en tan pesimistas conclusiones… pensara en lo que pensara –desde las formas de las nubes en el cielo hasta los gnomos del jardín- siempre acababa razonando en que ya no valía la pena ilusionarse con un lindo futuro era como si todas sus esperanzas hubiesen sido condensadas y selladas en cierta vasija que ahora le había sido arrebatada y, de hecho, no podía recordar la ultima vez en que esas ideas infantiles de éxito seguro habían acudido a su mente y aunque intentaba encontrarlas dentro de sus memorias lo único que conseguía vislumbrar era un puñado de desconcertantes sensaciones y fugaces imágenes sólo después de horas de torturar a su cerebro: un delicioso olor a hierba mojada, viento sobre su cara, un extraño y abrasador calor en la garganta y una par de ojos –o eso parecían- de profundo y luminoso color negreen que se reflejaba quizás un cielo estrellado… sólo cuatro cosas que no lograba hacer coincidir con nada que recordase dentro de algún contexto preciso. No conocía a nadie a quien pudiese reconocer como el dueño de esos ojos y esa sensación de bienestar que no lograba reproducir con nada, con nada a pesar de que todas las tardes recorría los jardines y alrededores cercanos de la Madriguera y se sentaba bajo cada árbol que encontraba cerrando los ojos para sentir esa misma brisa que resorba ligeramente su ya incontrolable cabello enmarañado… tampoco reconocía el olor de la hierba en ningún lugar, definitivamente se estaba equivocando y muchas veces se sentía de lo más ridícula sentada sola esperando que el ser capaz de reproducir esas sensaciones le devolviera algo que creía haber perdido en ese esquivo lugar que era incapaz de encontrar… lo único que acababa consiguiendo era intensificar ese vacío que se extendía dolorosamente por todo su ser y que no podía ser aplacado con nada, ni con los mimos de la señora Weasley, los cumplidos de Ron o la alborotada calidez del hogar en el que se encontraba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ron!! –llevaba unos 15 minutos tocando la puerta de la alcoba de su amigo y lo único que ese desconsiderado dormilón se dignaba a responder eran unos gruñidos inentendibles. Ese día debían ir a buscar a Harry y el pelirrojo sabía muy bien que su madre le había dicho la noche anterior que tenían que levantarse temprano para ayudarle en los preparativos.

-Déjamelo a mí Herms! –le dijo Ginny terminando de anudar la trenza en que se había recogido su rojo y brillante cabello- mi hermanito parece que se está olvidando de sus deseos de convertirse en todo un caballero digno de ti –le dijo la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se arremangaba unas inexistentes mangas y adquiría una expresión que bien podía considerarse como la apropiada para enfrentar una batalla.

Con una floritura hecha en el aire con la varita, una delicada luz brillante iluminó por un instante el oscuro descanso de la escalera y desde la cerradura de la puerta de Ron se escuchó un ligero "clic" antes de que ésta se entreabriera. Hermione por sólo un instante sintió que ya había vivido algo similar en el pasado, un resplandor de color plata y una puerta abriéndose en medio de la penumbra, y un nudo se le hizo en la boca del estomago sintiéndose extrañamente agitada y nerviosa… una nostalgia casi paralizante la sobrecogió unos instantes antes de parpadear un par de veces y soltar una carcajada tan sonora como hacia tiempo no había hecho.

-Ron! –le gritó Ginny desde el alfeizar de la puerta y roja de furia- ¿Cómo se te ocurre mostrarte de esa forma tan indecente frente a dos chicas tan lindas como nosotras?! ¿No te das cuenta que podríamos traumarnos? Eres un desconsiderado ¿y ahora cómo me borro yo de la mente esa horrible, horrible imagen que acabo de ver?! Merlín ayúdame, te lo suplico, haz que olvide el asqueroso espectáculo de mi tonto hermano Ronald!!

-Hey!! –La atajo Ron- no me llames Ronald, sabes que lo odio! –le dijo cuando al fin había logrado escabullirse y salir de la vista- además ustedes no deberían estar aquí –lanzó indignado.

Ginny ahora arrodillada y con los ojos viendo hacia el cielo no le hizo caso y ahora se notaba que hacia esfuerzos para no sucumbir a la risa y seguir con su actuación. Mientras ella seguía implorando a cada mago famoso que conseguía recordar, Ron permanecía debajo de sus sábanas volviéndose un irregular montículo sobre su cama, desde donde lanzaba ahogados gritos de furia, tanto a una para que dejara de gritar a los cuatro vientos como para que la otra parase de una vez de reírse de él y ambas lo dejasen solo.

Todavía fuera del cuarto Hermione tenía levemente coloreadas las mejillas e intentaba ahogar su risa con las manos sobre la boca, sabía que debía fraternizar con su amigo pero la escena había logrado superar su capacidad de autocontrol. Al momento en que Ginny había desecho el hechizo que Ron le echaba a su puerta por las noches, ante ellas había aparecido en primera plana la desordenada cama de del muchacho con él acostado sobre ella sin nada más que unos anaranjados calzoncillos de los Chuddey Cannons, ¿Cómo podían saber ese dato específico? Pues porque en la parte posterior de la prenda –que fue la que habían alcanzado a ver con mayor claridad – estaban estampadas esas iniciales, al tiempo que una pequeña snitch dorada revoloteaba entre ellas dejando una estela a su paso.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron los tres en esas posiciones? Realmente no lo supieron pero fue lo suficiente como para que Ron fuese incapaz de dirigirle la palabra o siquiera sostenerle la mirada a Hermione, mientras que a Ginny la torturaba a cada segundo con pequeños hechizos a sus cosas –ahora que era mayor de edad se había vuelto tan molesto como Fred y George en sus primeros meses de libertad mágica- y sólo hasta que fue el momento de reunirse con el resto de la orden para organizar los últimos detalles del plan para ir a buscar a Harry, que el pelirrojo pudo –muy nerviosa y quedamente- comenzar a recuperar el habla o respirar siquiera en la misma habitación en la que su mejor amiga estuviese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El profesor Lupin –no podía dejar de llamarlo así, aunque siempre que se encontraban el la animaba a tutearlo- no iba muy a menudo a la Madriguera, pero siempre que lo hacía aunque fuese por pocos momentos, le servia para poder comprender y analizar mejor lo que estaba pasando afuera. Con él podía hablar de muchas cosas, sus ojos claros y su semblante sereno y agradable la invitaban a confiar en él, además de que sus palabras casi siempre la reconfortaban, transmitiéndole como ningún otro miembro de la orden lo hacia, experiencias del pasado para enfrentar el presente. Junto a él había comentado las extrañas e inquietantes desapariciones, especialmente le había preocupado la ausencia de información sobre el paradero de la profesora Charity Burbage, con quien había compartido un año académico en tercero, cuando en una de esas niñadas de sabelotodo que se había mandado en el pasado no había encontrado nada mejor que tomar la malla completa de ramos disponibles.

Recordaba a su profesora de Estudios Muggles como una mujer estricta pero amable y muy comprometida por hacer entender a sus estudiantes lo importante que era el mantener buenas relaciones con los no-magos, fomentando así la comprensión, tolerancia y empatía. Además de algo que le faltaba a muchos de sus congéneres: humildad, humildad para no sentirse superiores frente a otros seres humanos con las mismas virtudes, necesidades y merecimientos que ellos.

Sólo con Lupin se había sentido lo suficientemente comprendida como para al fin reconocer su preocupación, en su compañía también había rumiado y exteriorizado sin tapujos su indignación por los dichos de esa mujer despreciable de Skeeter, además de acongojarse con el emotivo testimonio de Elphias Doge. Con él se sentía muy bien, se le hacía como una especie de hermano mayor con el que podía contar, era una suerte ya que los padres de Ron se esforzaban tanto por proteger a sus hijos que caían en el mutismo sobre cosas importantes y el resto de los miembros de la orden no sabían muy bien qué decir y que no en su presencia –sobre todo de Ginny-, lo que les había generado más de una situación incómoda.

Sin embargo, muchas veces se había quedado con cosas por decir y preguntas que hacer, no sabia bien porqué pero muy en el fondo tenía el firme convencimiento de que esas dudas estaban guardadas y esperando a la persona indicada para revelarse. Sin lugar a dudas era extraño porque no se le ocurría a nadie mejor que Lupin, pero llegado el momento esas frases permanecían ahogadas en su garganta, retenidas por impulsos que escapaban a su control y muchas veces mientras repasaba las posibilidades que se le presentaban en el futuro sintió unos deseos casi desesperados de hablar con alguien… alguien que no eran ni sus amigos ni Lupin y cuando eso sucedía acudían a ella con mayores bríos y claridad esas esquivas pistas que atribuía a un sueño del pasado en el que desahogaba todas sus esperanzas.

-¿Hermione? –Ron se le había acercado despacio para no asustarla, ya que hacía rato que la llevaba observando y sabía que como se había vuelto una costumbre en ella desde hacia un tiempo, se encontraba profundamente sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah? –Dijo estrepitosamente la chica dando un respingo tan grande que casi no podía entenderse dado el cuidado de su amigo para llamarla- ¿qué ya estamos en la hora? –le dijo levantándose de golpe y alisando su vestido mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban nuevamente después de la palidez sepulcral en la que habían estado casi toda la tarde.

-Sí, Ojoloco ya llegó y trajo a Mundungus con él, deberías verlo… se ve patético tiritando de pies a cabeza, es un verdadero cobarde y no me gusta nada que vaya con nosotros –le dijo Ron mucho más serio de lo que en él era habitual, eso porque estaba muy preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar, conocía del peligro y había muchas posibilidades de que Voldemort apareciera en medio de la operación, de hecho, era el quien estaba más seguro de que eso efectivamente pasaría y la idea de no poder estar al lado de Hermione cuando eso sucediera lo tenia muy tenso.

Hermione lo miró mientras él echaba un vistazo hacia la puerta de la cocina desde donde alcanzaba a distinguirse la figura baja y regordeta de Mundungus, su semblante era inescrutable y ella se preguntó quizás qué cosa estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos, mientras que de pronto comprendía cuan grande estaba su amigo… era bastante más alto que ella y su pelo rojo intenso brillaba lanzando pequeños destellos cobrizos y sus facciones ahora definidas y alargadas de daban un aspecto más juvenil, las pecas que antes le cubrían gran parte del rostro se habían ido borrando y ahora sólo se le distinguían unas pocas entre la nariz y los pómulos dejando a la vista su saludable piel blanca como la leche. Se mordió el labio mientras la mano que él seguía manteniendo sobre sus hombros la abrasaba con un calor muy agradable y cuando subió la vista para mirarlo nuevamente se encontró con que sus grandes y claros ojos azules la miraban con curiosidad.

-Tie… tienes toda la razón –le dijo con la lengua enredada- aun no puedo creer que a él se le haya ocurrido la idea del camuflaje del verdadero Harry, pero Ojoloco dice que lo interrogó y que no detectó que estuviese bajo algún maleficio o nada de eso… me pregunto si algún otro hechizo es capaz de modificar la memoria de alguien, uno que no conocemos, tal vez es así como le metieron esa idea tan brillante y nada propia de él en la cabeza… no sé Ron, te juro que se me hace improbable que de repente Mundungus se haya vuelto tan listo, quizás deba echar una ojeada a los libros te traje, me pregunto si en alguno saldrá algo al respecto, aunque claro ya no hay tiempo… que contrariedad! ¿No crees?

Ron la miró un instante con el semblante ensombrecido pero después de unos segundos su rostro mostró su usual expresión tranquila y agradable, miró a su amiga con esos ojos grandes y tan limpios como el agua y sonriendo la animó a confiar un poco más en sus compañeros; después de todo –le dijo- ahora iban a depender unos de otros para que tanto ellos como Harry sortearan con éxito esa primera prueba, había decidido no asustar a Hermione y dejar de lado sus resquemores para no complicar las cosas, si no confiaba en Mundungus en Moody sí que lo hacía.

-Además –le dijo cuando ya regresaban a la casa- después de todo, seguro que el mismo Moody se encargará de mantener bien sujeto a Mundungus, tu sabes que si hay alguien desconfiado en este mundo es él, te juro ¡no te conté una vez en que investigó a mi padre? Bueno, tenia quizás algunos pequeños motivos, tu sabes, por lo que hace en el cobertizo de la casa con esos cachivaches muggles, pero de todas formas yo creo que…

Hermione lo miró agradecida, Ron siempre conseguía relajarla y transmitirle un poco de su optimismo y confianza en los demás, eso le gustaba de él, que era capaz de encontrar algo que rescatar de todas las personas, incluso una vez había mencionado que agradecía conocer a Draco Malfoy y que este fuese hijo de un millonario, de otra forma –le había dicho- no sabría de experiencia tan cercana cómo el dinero podía provocar graves casos de estupidez y que por lo mismo el prefería quedarse tal como estaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La aventura que había resultado ser trasladar a Harry desde la casa de sus tíos hasta la Madriguera no había resultado tal y como habían pensado. El objetivo principal se había logrado era cierto, ahora Harry estaba con ellos, pero el precio que habían tenido que pagar por ello resultaba bastante caro: George, aunque intentaba minimizar y hacer bromas al respecto, había perdido una de sus orejas y lo que era peor, Moody había muerto. Voldemort lo atacó antes que a nadie y Bill lo había visto caer de su escoba a más de trescientos metros sobre el nivel del suelo.

Buscaron el cuerpo pero no lo habían encontrado aún y el pesar que les había producido esta perdida la llevaban todos como un emblema grabado en su memoria. Harry lucia distraído y ansioso, ya les había pedido tanto a ella como a Ron partir de una vez, pero ya habían prometido aguardar hasta que la boda de Bill y Fleur se realizara. Finalmente habían podido convencerlo contándole las medidas tan serias, -en su caso particular- extremas y dolorosas a las que habían recurrido para cumplir la promesa que le hicieran a finales del curso pasado, sin embargo, en su fuero interno, ella también tenia ganas de comenzar rápido la búsqueda de los Horrocruxs. No tenia idea de qué hacer y las vagas pistas con las que contaban la habían hecho pasar varias noches de insomnio, pero esa tensa quietud que condensaba el aire, la estaba volviendo loca y por eso comprendía perfectamente a Harry, más de lo que Ron podía llegar a hacerlo, claramente él se encontraba muy cómodo en su casa, junto a su familia y disfrutaba a concho lo que realmente podían ser los últimos momentos de felicidad y relajo… tal vez del resto de su vida ¿podrían morir? Desde luego, los tres tenían plena conciencia de ello.

Por suerte la proximidad de la celebración del matrimonio los había mantenido más que ocupados durante los últimos días, había mucho que limpiar, orden y cocinar por lo que tuvieron poco tiempo para conversar –cosa que la señora Weasley quería conseguir a toda costa ya que no aprobaba en absoluto lo que pretendían- pero eso no les preocupaba demasiado, claro que querían estar a solas pero el darle unos últimos momentos de victoria a la madre de Ron no era demasiado y después de que Harry les contara la visión que había tenido de Voldemort torturando al Sr. Ollivander ninguna cosa los había alertado lo suficiente como para convocar a una "reunión de emergencia" y se habían contentado con acatar sin más las inocentes peticiones de la señora Weasley. Aunque al correr de los días comenzaron a exasperarse y la llegada de la familia de Fleur –aunque todos muy amables- había convertido la casa en un hervidero de gente que iba y venia, la boda que uniría el destino de sus familias sería dentro de dos días y eso, aunque no les esperar nada bueno, al menos les agradaba por la perspectiva de poder al fin discutir lo que ya se les comenzaba a entrever como una imperiosa necesidad.

El cumpleaños de Harry había sido extraño. Todo había ido muy bien, tal vez demasiado, hasta que justo antes de comenzar la celebración el señor Weasley les anunciara que el Ministro iría a verlos. Scrimgeur resultaba muy desagradable y a ella no le había hecho ninguna gracia verlo, menos después de ser testigo del trato distante y petulante que había empleado con el padre de Ron. Después de unas tensas palabras les había dado tres artículos que Dumbledore les había asignado en su testamento, uno a cada uno: para Ron el desiluminador, a Harry la primera snitch que había atrapado y a ella el libro de _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_.

La entrevista había estado lejos de ser agradable, pero ahora se encontraban los tres en la habitación de Ron intentando desentrañar los misterios de los objetos que habían recibido. Al día siguiente les esperaba bastante más trabajo así que pronto decidieron dormir y se despidieron con la cabeza llena de preguntas sin aparente solución. Antes de echarle un último vistazo al pequeño y antiguo libro que ahora descansaba inocentemente sobre su mesita de noche, Hermione pensó que Dumbledore realmente era un experto en complicar las cosas o en, al menos, hacer de la respuesta más sencilla el destino más inalcanzable.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡¡No podía creer cómo se habían complicado las cosas!! La boda de Bill y fleur le parecía muy lejana… no había pasado en realidad tanto tiempo pero sí que sucedieron muchas cosas en el intertanto. Luego de creer que asistirían a la boda y "tranquilamente" partirían su viaje, se vieron obligados a partir de improviso. También había sido una suerte que tuviese esa sensación tan patente y poderosa de que algo ocurriría durante la celebración. Por lo mismo, se había empeñado en terminar de empacar y ordenar todo la noche anterior, desoyendo por primera vez una petición de la señora Weasley –le había pedido sacudir las cortinas y cambiar las flores de la habitación ocupada por los padres de Fleur- y se dedicó por entero a terminar los preparativos.

La boda en general había sido estupenda. Claro hasta que el caos se desató: el patronus de Kingsley les avisó oportunamente de la muerte del Ministro y de la caída del Ministerio en manos de Voldemort. Podía recordar vívidamente el sudor helado en su espalda y el peso en la boca del estómago mientras buscaba con desesperación a Ron antes de desaparecer llevándoselo a él y a Harry del lugar. Los Mortífagos ya habían llegado y lo que antes había sido una hermosa fiesta era ahora un campo de batalla. Muchos de los invitados desaparecían y otros corrían horrorizados por el ardían, eso había sido lo último que pudieron ver antes de llegar a Tottenham Court Road, en Londres. Llegar ahí definitivamente no fue lo mejor, ya que cuando se habían creído seguros nuevamente fueron atacados y escaparon por un pelo de un par de Mortífagos… había utilizado con ellos un embrujo desmemorizante –a petición de Harry- y la luz cegadora que emano de su varita y que vio reflejarse en los ojos de Dolohov se le hizo extrañamente familiar… muy familiar, ahora que lo pensaba era muy similar a la que muchas veces interrumpía la imagen de ese familiar y desconocido par de ojos negros que tanto la intrigaban… ese embrujo le resultaba conocido y aunque tenia la clara seguridad de nunca haberlo realizado se había sentido con bastante confianza al realizarlo, como si hubiese visto la forma en que debía hacerse…

-Pero… -pensó de pronto- pero si fui yo quien modificó la memoria de mis padres… -contrajo el ceño de inmediato, recordando que con la naturalidad que da el responder de inmediato a una pregunta da, ella había contestado a Harry que _nunca había realizado ese hechizo_- pero si lo hice… -se mordió el labio, ahora estaba muy confusa y con el cerebro trabajándole a toda maquina porque una parte de ella tenia la impresión de que en persona había realizado ese embrujo a sus padres, pero si lo pensaba un poco e intentaba hacer memoria, no tenia ningún recuerdo al respecto y además no se creía capaz de utilizar un encantamiento de esas características tan delicadas sin preparación a sus propios padres. Ahora la sorprendía haber sido capaz de hacerlo…

-¿Entonces cómo…? – preguntó en voz alta aunque no terminó de formular la pregunta ya que Ron había entrado a la sala y la llamaba a comer.

Estaban en ese lugar al que ella tanto había intentado descartar, Grimmauld Place. No habían pensado en un lugar mejor y no le había quedado otra opción que aceptar ir allí. La primera noche había sido especialmente complicada, Ron aunque había recibido la noticia de que su familia estaba bien, la información había sido tan escasa que de todas formas estaba muy intranquilo por lo que ella intentó apoyarlo lo mejor posible –para variar Harry tenia mejores cosas en que pensar y casi no interactuó con ellos ese día-. Tenia la seguridad de que ese lugar no era el mejor para estar y las protecciones que Moody había puesto contra Snape… la figura fantasmal y grotesca que asemejaba a Dumbledore seguía grabada en su retina y se preguntaba qué tanto podría afectarle en caso de que Snape se empeñara en entrar ahí. Cuestionándose ese tipo de cosas se había quedado dormida, sosteniéndole la mano a su amigo, no muy segura si el continuaba despierto.

Al otro día, sin embargo, su estancia en ese lugar se les reveló como la mejor de las decisiones, ya que averiguaron al fin que el hermano de Sirius, Regulus, era R.A.B. y luego de un interrogatorio a Kreacher se enteraron que nada menos que Mundungus Fletcher había robado el verdadero relicario, el Horrocruxs. Aunque nada podía resultar tan sencillo: ahora este estaba en poder de una de las personas más indeseables que recordara, Dolores Umbridge. Ahora el elfo se mostraba amable y servicial, por fin les había demostrado a sus amigos la razón de sus fundamentos en cuanto a la P.E.E.D.O. y ambos habían entendido que en el respeto debían fundarse las relaciones entre los magos y las otras criaturas mágicas del mundo. Todos habían casi olvidado –Harry sobre todo- los malos momentos pasados con el elfo y ahora le agradecían sus atenciones.

Mientras terminaba su estofado –obra del mismísimo Kreacher- miró a Ron al frente suyo que vertía con cuidado poción multijugos en unos frasquitos, utilizarían ese método para camuflarse en su entrada al Ministerio, misión en la que pretendían recuperar el verdadero relicario de las garras de Umbridge. Lupin había ido a verlos unos días después de que llegasen a la casa, pero su visita no había resultado ser lo que ella esperaba. Supieron entre otras cosas que Harry era perseguido como presunto culpable del asesinato de Dumbledore y que en su búsqueda habían torturado e interrogado a todo aquel que hubiese tenido alguna relación con él. Además perseguían a todo aquel que no pudiese demostrar su ascendencia mágica, y la obligatoriedad de todos los jóvenes magos del país de presentarse en Hogwarts a principios del año escolar. Claro que todo eso había pasado al olvido cuando Harry y Lupin comenzaron a discutir… era cierto que no estaba bien lo que planeaba hacer su antiguo maestro pero de todas formas Harry se había pasado un poco de la raya y la discusión había terminado con que este último ahora tenia un gran chichón en la cabeza y Lupin ofendido y furioso se había marchado de inmediato. Eso la contrarió tanto más porque tenia ganas de hablar con Lupin sobre sus dudas con algunas cosas que no le calzaban y ahora que emprendían ese viaje no veía muchas opciones de volver a verlo.

Esa noche era la antesala a su infiltración al Ministerio. Ella no estaba muy segura de que estuviesen preparados para tal cosa pero también entendía que quizás nunca lo estuviesen del todo y que tenían que moverse pronto. Una vez que Harry se retiró a dormir en el cuarto de Sirius, ella y Ron se quedaron un rato más en la cocina repasando algunas cosas y poco después ya se encontraba tumbada en su amplia y cómoda cama. Kreacher le había arreglado un cuarto en el segundo piso mientras ella había estado de guardia en las afueras del Ministerio y le había acomodado esa "habitación de invitados". El lugar se veía bastante bien y como el resto de la casa no parecía nada lúgubre ni abandonado, de hecho, Grimmauld Place estaba convirtiéndose en una bonita morada –claro en comparación a lo que era hacia un par de semanas. Sobre un escritorio junto a la única ventana de la habitación –que obviamente estaba cerrada- reposaba una jarra con agua fresca que el elfo seguramente había subido poco antes que ella llegase. Se dio media vuelta en la cama y cogió el ejemplar de _El Profeta _que había llevado con ella y que había arrojado sobre el escritorio con algo de furia después de leer la nota de esa víbora de Skeeter. Ron tenia razón sólo conseguía enfurecerse más leyendo tanta barbaridad junta, pero ella prefería saber qué era lo que estaba pasando fuera de esas cuatro paredes y no podía evitar leerlo.

Para no comenzar a rumiar se decidió a levantarse y mirar por un huequito en las cortinas el cielo nocturno, estaba muy despejado y había muchas estrellas brillando en el firmamento. De seguro esa seria una de las últimas noches del año tan claras… se estremeció un poco al pensar cuánto se jugaban al día siguiente. Si algo iba mal hasta ahí podría llegar su aventura y sólo ellos conocían la forma de acabar con Voldemort, la responsabilidad era mucha. De morir los tres antes de acabar con todos los Horrocruxs seria un desastre ya que nadie podría destruir definitivamente al Innombrable.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios y regresó junto a la cama. Sobre ella ahora estaba el periódico que sin fijarse había vuelto a lanzar… lo miró distraída pero al hacerlo sus ojos toparon de frente con los de el hombre cuya fotografía ocupaba gran parte de la primera plana –Snape había sido nombrado el nuevo director, una ofensa total contra la memoria de Dumbledore-, ahí estaba su antiguo profesor de pociones mirándola con sus ojos negros y fríos sin una pizca de emoción en el semblante, lo único que podía suponerse era que la presencia de periodistas no parecía gustarle mucho y lo tenia algo exasperado… como cuando miraba a Neville ahora también alzaba una ceja con arrogancia antes de hacer una mueca de hastío… un escalofrió recorrió su espalda como un suave toque eléctrico, haciéndola entrecerrar los ojos involuntariamente al tiempo que un sudor frío empapaba su frente. Cayó de rodillas y permaneció así un tiempo, con la mente en blanco, sólo dejando que ese espasmo desapareciera por si solo. Sintiendo ahora como un cosquilleo en la punta de las manos se extendía por sus brazos y el resto de su cuerpo… sin razonarlo cogió entre sus temblorosos dedos la botellita que traía colgada al cuello y al fin pudo abrir los ojos.

No sabía muy bien lo que había pasado pero sí estaba muy segura de que no era la primera vez. Ese hormigueo general, el calor en la garganta y ese peso en la boca del estomago, le producían la misma sensación que ese recuerdo que tenia, ese que evitaba revelársele en su totalidad. Pestañeó un par de veces y dirigió la vista al diario otra vez, ahí se encontró con unos ojos negros que seguían viéndola fijamente… unos ojos negros.

-Pero qué demonios estoy pensando!! –lanzó con un tono de voz desproporcionadamente alto en contraste al silencio que la rodeaba. Tomó el periódico sin mucho cuidado y lo metió desordenadamente en el cajón de la mesita de noche.

Por desgracia no le bastó hacer desaparecer la imagen de su campo de visión, porque la imagen se había quedado grabada en su retina con una fuerza y precisión inusitada. No sabia a qué se debía toso eso pero francamente la asustaba mucho. Antes no se le había ocurrido quién podía ser el dueño de esos ojos tan especiales, esa persona que estaba buscando y que tenia la seguridad era quien podía contestarle todas esas preguntas que flotaban en su cabeza todo el tiempo… por un momento había llegado a pensar que esa persona no existía y que de alguna manera ella la había imaginado pero ahora…. Simplemente al ver esa fotografía había logrado reproducir al mismo tiempo y con la misma fuerza paralizadora todas esas emocione y sensaciones que en un recóndito espacio de sus recuerdos sabia haber sentido antes, y esos ojos… eran iguales a los que vio tantas veces en sus sueños. No entendía nada y eso la estaba matando de a poco. El no saber qué hacer para llegar al fondo de esas preocupaciones que la torturaban en silencio la exasperaba!

-Pero no puede ser ese tipo –se dijo en un susurro tratando de apaciguar sus pensamientos tan endemoniadamente negativos y es que imaginar que el asesino de Snape era el hombre con el que no paraba de soñar y en función del que había pasado días enteros conjeturando su paradero era demasiado espantoso para creerlo- su mirada por otra parte era fría y vacía, no se compara a la expresión que yo recuero. ¿Snape? Imposible que sea él, imposible… no puede.

-Ja! –soltó nerviosa y con una cara de desquiciada que por suerte ninguno de sus amigos vio- como si fuese posible! Yo nunca estuve ni cerca de ese espía traicionero… nunca hablamos de nada, lo único que me decía era _cierra la boca sabelotodo insufrible_, como si el fuese quizás qué cosa… de hecho el año pasado casi no…

Se quedo pensando en eso. Ahora que reflexionaba al respecto no recordaba una sola lección de pociones aparte de la primera del año… recordaba vagamente que por "bocona" la había castigado, pero aunque trataba no conseguía acordarse qué castigo le había puesto y eso era más que raro. Ese había sido el único castigo que había recibido en Hogwarts y no recordarlo no podía ser, algo así de seguro que había sido traumante ¿quizá tanto? Hizo el esfuerzo y no pudo evocar absolutamente ninguna otra imagen del profesor, ni siquiera durante las comidas o en algún pasillo del colegio… nada de nada. La noche en la torre venía a su mente de manera difusa y parcelada, sólo imágenes sueltas pero nada más. De ahí en adelante nada estaba muy claro, ningún recuerdo razonablemente "bien conservado" hasta su llegada a la madriguera, ¿sería que todo lo vivido desde la muerte de Dumbledore y la separación de sus padres la había superado a esos niveles?

Se rascó la cabeza en un gesto de ansiedad. Todo le resultaba muy extraño, esos eventos eran de suma importancia, no podía concebir que no lograra hacerse una buena imagen de todos ellos. Prefirió levantarse para despejarse un poco y se sirvió un vaso con agua por hacer algo. Todo estaba desquiciadamente enredado en su cabeza! Y mientras más vueltas le daba, más difuso parecía todo. Se recordaba ella corriendo con un nudo en el estomago y muy tensa corriendo tras Tonks y Luna hacia la torre y luego peleando contra un Mortífago loco que lanzaba hechizos por todo el lugar, luego recorriendo el castillo junto a Ron quien sangraba y llegando a la enfermería, también se acordaba de querer estar a solas, no sabia bien porqué si lo lógico hubiese sido estar junto a Ron, y posteriormente fastidiarse completamente al tener que hablar con Luna… ella le había dicho unas cosas raras, eso si lo tenia claro en la mente:

_-¿Estas bien Hermione? –_le había dicho con inusitado tacto al hablar, aunque sin mirarla, como le respondió que sí, ella había continuado, inusitadamente parlanchina.

_-Siento lo del profesor Snape… pero nadie puede escapar a su destino ni a sus obligaciones en esta vida –_ah! Eso si lo recordaba, la sangre le había hervido toda. No entendía cómo esa chica hablaba con tanta calma sobre Snape, ¿sus obligaciones había dicho? ¿De qué lado estaba esa ingenua adora Snorkles de cuernos arrugados?

-_Es lógico esperar que personas tan sensibles se dejen llevar por sus sentimientos… para quienes tienen que enfrentar la lógica a la emoción es aun peor, ¿no lo crees? _–todo eso le sonaba tan freak como las notas que su también lunático padre publicaba en _El Quisquilloso_, podía sentir la perplejidad que en su momento le habían producido esas palabras… Luna era muy extraña pero sí sabía que era algo más perceptiva que el resto de la gente y eso la había llevado a pensar otra cosa… _Ginny_.

Ginny estaba también en la enfermería, desconfiaba de ella, pero no recordaba porqué, de alguna manera lo que acababa de decirle Luna le parecía demasiado acertado, claro que aunque en el presente de estaba literalmente devanando los sesos no entendía porqué, estaba segura que en esos momentos lo tenía más que claro y esa desconfianza había trascendido su ya comprobadísima frágil memoria –quien lo diría! Tal vez se lo contara a Ron para que nunca más le hiciera bromas por acordarse de cada minúsculo detalle de los libros que leían- y era el fundamento de porqué ya no se sentía cómoda contándole nada privado… ¿esa sensación sobre ella se había quedado fuertemente grabada en su subconsciente? Pero volvió a Luna, ella parecía saber algo sobre lo que le pasaba ese día, y al parecer por eso se le había acercado, no podía ser de otra forma, ya que al escucharla se había sentido intranquila, como si de pronto alguien hubiese violado un fuerte sistema de seguridad en que hasta entonces había mantenido cierta información. Eso era ahora de lo que más tenía sed: información. En ese entonces había querido hablarle y ahora en el presente esos deseos se reavivaban con nuevos bríos, con un deseo rayando en la desesperación. Claro que ahora Luna ya estaba en Hogwarts y ese era el último lugar al que quisiera ir, no sabía muy bien qué le podía pasar si se encontraba con Snape en persona, ya había tenido bastante con su sola fotografía.

-¿Porqué todo es tan complicado? –se dijo antes de soltar una palabrota nada habitual en ella y empuñar su mano libre entorno a la botellita que brillaba tenuemente en su pecho.

Dejó el vaso junto a la jarra y regresó a su cama para dormir… o al menos intentarlo. Al otro día no podía amanecer mal ya que no había revisado bien si tenía todo bien guardado en su bolsito de cuentas. La entrada al Ministerio era lo que debía preocuparla ahora más que sus propias preocupaciones, sin embargo, la ansiedad que la carcomía tenia que ver con la expectación que le causaba el encontrar al fin la respuesta a sus extrañas sensaciones y pensamientos, a darle una explicación a ese brusco cambio en ella que no acababa de explicarse, a llenar ese montón de molestos vacíos que sabia estaban ahí, recordándole silenciosamente que algo estaba dejando de lado… y ahora las emociones que esa fotografía le había causado y además las tan extrañas palabras de Luna y esa desgastada memoria suya en la que ya nada parecía calzar con nada… sólo sabia que Luna podía decirle algo sobre eso que ella había olvidado y que desgraciadamente lo más probable era que Snape tuviese algo que ver en el asunto, ¿podía algo sonar más imposible?!! Con todo eso dándole vueltas en su ya adolorida cabeza se quedó dormida –o casi cayó inconciente sobre la cama sin siquiera cubrirse-. Su sueño era intranquilo, lleno de frases sueltas acompañadas de imágenes inconexas además de muy, pero es que muy improbable veracidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Uy… Hermione siempre me cuesta más hacerla!!**

**Eh… ¿Qué les puedo decir? Awww LO SIENTO!!**

**El próximo capitulo tengo bien decidido que sea sólo de Severus, el me sale tan natural que ya lo extraño. Por cierto, decidí terminar Electricidad antes de terminar las memorias de Snape, así ya no me odian tanto, ya que lo otro son solo viñetas separadas. La lectura-novela en que se esta volviendo esto!!**

**Déjenme su mensaje, para saber que siguen vivas como yo, saludos!! :D **

**:P**


	27. Cavilaciones de Severus

**Hola!!**

**Gracias a quienes todavía siguen la historia, para ser honesta me figuré que habían dejado de interesarse por esta historia. Pao, creo que me tiro de un edificio si no sé de ti… XD**

**Andrea: **creo que ya sabes que no me hace mucha gracia que te pusieras a husmear en mis cosas y esto ya te había dicho que era personal, de todas formas no sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando me dijiste que te había gustado!! Espero que el contacto entre nosotras no se rompa nunca, aunque ya sabes que soy bastante chanta. :D

**Lula: **O.O te gusto el cap?? Ahhh que genial, ya debes saber que yo también extrañé un montón a Severus, por eso este lo hice sólo desde su perspectiva… me encanta cuando maldice!! Jejeje… espero que te guste también y que me des tus impresiones claro. Espero también "leerte" pronto. XD

**Iamalonefordanny-19: **jajajajaja me causó gracia lo de tus saludos supercalifragilísticos!! Gracias x ellos! :D y claro que volví lo más pronto posible… me llegaron varios mensajes privados amenazándome seriamente de no cumplir! Te imaginas perder tanta información que además te parece crucial?? No quisiera ser Herms, todo ese lío que tiene en la cabeza me hacia enredarme yo al tratar de escribirlo, puedes creerlo?

**OoOAKANEOoO: **ahhhh el gusto es saber que sigues leyendo niña!! Oye, me llegó tu mensaje pero prefiero contestarte en la historia eso! Ya deja la ansiedad!! Jajajaja cuídate mucho y gracias por tus ánimos!

**mrs. Snape: **que genial irse de vacaciones y despejar la mente, espero que lo pases de lujo a donde sea que vayas! Oye, y ojalá hayas alcanzado a pillar este cap antes de irte. Cuídate un montón! ;D

**IORY: s**i, me demore… pero créeme que me han hecho pagar tal cosa. Lo que si he dicho muchas veces: no pienso abandonar la historia… de hecho tengo ya una idea de más menos cómo será el ultimo capitulo, pero de eso más adelante vas a saber! Ah! Y no te comas las uñas! Jajajaja

**DanySnape: **awww que miedo!! Pero bueno, creo que ya me estoy haciendo inmune a las amenazas, si vieras los correos que me han llegado!!! XD, ajajajajaja supongo que no alcanzare mi próximo cumpleaños si alguna de ustedes conoce mi paradero… ¿no te gusta Ron? Pero si es adorable él, bueno ni cerca de la perfección de Severus pero… lindo igual jajaja.

Yap, al capitulo ahora!!!

**Cavilaciones de Severus**

Una vez hubo regresado a su casa le pareció más lúgubre y penosa que nunca. Después de que ella estuviese ahí, iluminándolo todo, el color apagado de su sala se le revelaba mas monótono de lo que antes jamás le había parecido. Al menos –pensaba- por una vez en su vida había obrado bien y hecho lo necesario para ponerla a salvo, se había olvidado de lo que él quería y pospuesto sus esperanzas. En el pasado cada vez que había querido algo no sabía cómo expresarlo ni cómo actuar por eso siempre terminaba complicado y compungido en medio del caos que el mismo propiciaba. Ahora no, lo que quería era verla lo más protegida posible hasta que tuviese que hacer "eso" que pretendía para ayudar a Potter… el plan de Potter.

-¿Cómo no me preocupé de saber cuál era ese plan? –se dijo despacio tratando de sonar exasperado pero en el fondo le daba igual. Era como si estuviese conciente de que "eso" tendría que haber sido lo más importante mientras la tenía junto a él. Conocer lo que Potter pretendía hacer para eliminar a Voldemort, eso que Dumbledore tercamente le ocultó tanto tiempo… ¿pero porqué engañarse? No había pensado ni por un instante en nada que se relacionase con estrategias ni planes. Le asustaba un poco reconocer su cansancio de toda esa situación, de que no pudiese mantenerse en calma al sentir que cada parte de él rugía por encontrar pronto un fin a todo eso. Tal vez, como ella le había dicho mientras hablaban del futuro, podría volver a verla… ser o suficientemente egoísta como para hacerla recordar.

Lanzó insonoro suspiro como tratando de botar junto al aire de sus pulmones esos pensamientos absurdos y demasiado optimistas… estaba demasiado hundido en toda la porquería, demasiado manchado por las cosas que había hecho, demasiado cansado, demasiado insalvable… se reconocía pocas opciones de salvar con vida esa guerra que cada día se tornaba más inminente. Si dejaba de pensar en lo que le gustaría, si… trató de usar la cabeza, pensando en frío comprendía que lo mejor era que ella permaneciera feliz e ignorante junto a ese par. El hechizo debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que ella se obligara a recordar… cometió la torpeza de pasar tanto tiempo a su lado el pasado año que habría tenido que dejarla sin recuerdo alguno de ponerse serio en su tarea de sepultarlo en su memoria, pero confiaba en que ella no se afanara en buscar resquicios no cuadrantes, después de todo se suponía que estaría muy ocupada. Aunque claro, era una cabezotas obstinada y si algo no la convencía sabia que podría llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias… esa niña era un problema y tenía un don especial para ponerlo de nervios! No podía ser de otra forma si pensaba en que había aspectos de su personalidad en que se parecían bastante, entonces él mismo era su propia pesadilla… eso le hacia más sentido. O al menos eso creía y quería pensar antes de que una migraña terrible lo atacara. Ya todo estaba hecho y no podía llamar a la puerta de la casa Weasley preguntando por ella.

-vengo a terminar de desmemorizarla, ya sabes Molly como tuvimos un romance los últimos meses yo… -se quedó pensando. Se había dicho "_un romance_" y al detenerse en ello fue conciente de cómo la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro. Nadie que lo conociera pensaría jamás en que esa palabra saldría de su boca y además con la significación que ahora tenía. Claro ella no era su novia ni nada pero demonios! Que era lo más cercano a eso que jamás había tenido… imágenes de el y Hermione vinieron a su mente y se sorprendió al encontrarse unos minutos después envuelto en una especie de halo cálido y vigorizante… lo mismo que sentía cuando ella lo abrazaba. Ahora quería estar muerto, definitivamente la cosa no seria tan fácil como había querido creer unas horas atrás.

Tenia que pensar que todo marcharía bien, sino la otra opción era volverse loco y eso no le estaba permitido aún… su trabajo era estar siempre lúcido y tan cuerdo como un doble agente, dispuesto a ser odiado por el 99.9 % de quienes lo conocían, podía estar. –Pero es tan endemoniadamente obstinada… –volvía a murmurar. Si era capaz de recordarlo, si ella lo hacia por sí sola… un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo desde la punta de los dedos hacia todos lados.

-Esa es una reverenda estupidez! –se dijo con vigor mientras se ponía de pie para espantar el sopor en el había caído, ese que era el que habitualmente lo cobijaba en esas meditaciones lastimeras y autocompasivas- claro que el hechizo funcionará, ¿Cómo puedo pensar que no lo hará? Fui yo quien lo hizo yo no soy un patético mago de cuarta como para poner en duda mi capacidad… llegará a los cien años sin saber nada si yo no intervengo –podría decirse que con el empeño que le puso consiguió formar una de sus muecas de suficiencia y algo mas repuesto caminó extendiendo los brazos por la pequeña estancia, necesitaba relajarse y por Merlín que cada vez se ponía más y más tenso al pensar en esa niña.

-En estos momentos tengo que relajarme, sino lo más probable es que me noquee yo mismo… ella me debilita –maldiciéndose por volver a evocarla, lo que irremediablemente le hacia ver imágenes de Hermione que pasaban veloces ante sus ojos, puso los ojos en blanco evidentemente exasperado de su completa falta de raciocinio… después de años de un riguroso domesticamiento de sus impulsos y sentimientos ahora le era imposible controlarlos. Una contrariedad gigantesca a sus planes, los que esa niña de alborotados rizos castaños le había hecho trastocar espantosamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habían pasado unos días desde la ultima noche en que habían estado juntos y pese a que las obligaciones no le faltaban se sentía atribulado por la falta de concentración que lo aquejaba… cada día y a cada instante pensaba en cómo se encontraría Hermione, en qué estaría haciendo, en si ese idiota de Weasley conseguiría conquistarla otra vez. Rumiaba por todos lados y hasta algunos de sus "compañeros" mortífagos notaban que estaba más inquieto de costumbre. Claro, les encantaba pensar que su constante aspecto de meditación se debía a que no lograba cumplir con las expectativas de _su amo _y temía un castigo por ello. A el le hubiese importado tanto como nada la opinión de esos idiotas que se las daban de grandes magos, pero le preocupaba que incluso esos cretinos con cero voluntad fuesen capaces de notar el cambio que en él se había producido… sólo una vez le habían visto humillarse y dejar en evidencia sus deseos, sólo una vez. Eso no volvería a ocurrir, no podía confiar en el maldito Voldemort, eso debió saberlo entonces, pero ahora se había adelantado a los hechos y ya había protegido su tesoro más valioso. Confiaba en que ese tesoro no se ofreciera voluntariamente a la posibilidad de ser violentado… si a ella le sucediera algo, no sabia si seria capaz de mantenerse al margen y continuar con lo que Dumbledore le había encargado, porque si no podía protegerla entonces no sabia muy bien si valía la pena continuar.

-_No puedo pensar así… _-recapacitó entonces. Su mente trataba de encausar sus pensamientos imponiendo el sentido común a sus divagaciones. Estaba sentado sin el menor cuidado en su butaca favorita, frente a la chimenea vacía. Lucius le había dicho que se comunicaría con el, quería seguramente que interviniera frente a Voldemort por Draco. Ese era otro problema que tenia encima y no parecía que pudiese librarse de él. Se preguntaba entonces si no se estaba ablandando, si todo lo sucedido con Hermione lo había vuelto más sensible a todo, tal vez no estaría tan decidido a hacer todo lo que pudiese para proteger a ese chico de no se por ella. En el pasado había creído que si dejas entrar a una persona en tu corazón entonces ya para el resto se vuelve más fácil pasar también, bien podía ser cierto porque sentía una lástima tremenda por su amigo. Lucius se veía de lo más demacrado y desesperado al estar prisionero de los deseos retorcidos de Voldemort y esa manera diabólica para torturarlo por sus continuos fracasos en las misiones de las que se había encargado… le encantaba torturar al chico delante de su padre sólo para ver cómo sufría éste de la impotencia y la ira en su más pura expresión.

La habitación estaba por completo a oscuras. Como no se había molestado en prender la chimenea y le daba la misma fatiga mover la varita para prender las velas a su alrededor, poco a poco había visto las luces del crepúsculo aparecer y desaparecer reflejadas en las paredes de la sala y ahora sólo sus ojos destellaban en la profunda oscuridad a la que ya se había habituado. A pesar de que podrían haberlo torturado por horas no quería admitir, ni siquiera a si mismo, que se sentía terriblemente mal y que la soledad ya no podía hacerla parecer una agradable compañera, ansiaba terriblemente a esa chica, tanto que en sus dedos continuamente sentía miles de agujas clavándosele en la piel y luego un calor intenso en la yema de los dedos… algunas veces conseguía evocar con tanta precisión en su memoria cada beso que le había dado, cada toque a su piel lisa y suave, que desprendía olor a orquídeas… la extrañaba y ni se atrevía a intentar cuantificar cuánto. Por lo mismo no tenia ganas de mover ni un dedo, no recordaba la última vez en que algo de comida había pasado por sus labios y tampoco le preocupaba. Se maldecía por ser así, por esperar con toda calma que todo lo que lo atormentaba divagara sin restricciones por su mente, entrando y saliendo de sus reflexiones en dolorosas oleadas de culpabilidad. Suponía que era un castigo personal que se prodigaba por las imbecilidades que continuamente había cometido… seguramente no faltaba mucho para que contara con más y mejor material con que obligarse a repelerse aun más de lo que ya hacía.

La soledad en la que antes se había cobijado estaba amenazando con volverse el peor de los suplicios, al menos así lo sentía ahora acurrucado pesadamente en medio de esa casa que nada bueno le recordaba, nada a excepción del fugaz paso de su querida Hermione… si, la quería. Probablemente nadie llegase a saberlo, pero ya qué. Suponía para el una ventaja que ella no regresase a la escuela ese año, así no se distraería tanto, realmente –pensaba- no estaba seguro si hubiese podido contenerse al tenerla tan cerca, ahora sabiendo dónde se encontraba había veces en que se preguntaba si quizás pudiese verla paseando en el jardín de la casa Weasley, calculando si podría desviarse de sus obligaciones unos minutos sólo para echar un vistazo… bufó con enfado y se enderezó en el asiento.

-Maldición! Maldición!! Maldita Granger… maldita ella y sus ojos exasperantemente cálidos. Sólo quiero que me deje en paz!! Soy un tarado, claro que si Severus Snape, después de todo no soy más que un imbécil… únicamente los imbéciles dejan que este tipo de _cosas _les pasen –se dijo con exasperación y levantándose intempestivamente, caminó por la estancia, ya que tenía el firme convencimiento de que eso lo ayudaba a despejarse. Si seguía pensando en ella no tardaría mucho en perder el poco dominio que le quedaba, tenía que mantenerla a raya a cualquier costo. Resultaba que la vida de los dos dependía de que el fuese lo suficientemente profesional como para seguir bloqueando su mente al señor oscuro quien como siempre intentaba persistentemente tener acceso a sus pensamientos, movido por la curiosidad y el recelo que la parquedad, eficiencia y falta de sensibilidad que Snape siempre mantenía como un muro altísimo que lo hacia inaccesible, que le impedía jugar con el a su antojo.

Decidió que si no podía con ella sobrio lo haría ebrio… su padre siempre decía que perdía la conciencia cuando tomaba y aunque las pocas veces en las que el se había emborrachado nada de eso le había pasado –tal vez se ponía mas melancólico aún- quiso ser optimista al respecto y avanzó hasta un mueble pequeño en donde mantenía siempre varias botellas de licor –como nadie lo conocía mucho, para su cumpleaños o navidad los otros maestros generalmente le daban artículos de oficina, libros sobre pociones o botellas de diferentes tipos de alcohol… Dumbledore siempre se reía y resultaba ser el más original, siempre tratando de volver su imagen más amigable le regalaba horribles túnicas de diferentes colores estrambóticos cada año… por supuesto todas ellas se habían convertido en luminosos paños para limpiarse las manos mientras preparaba pociones, no podían decir que no los ocupaba- una sonrisa triste se formo en su rostro, pensar en el viejo no era lo que digamos un buen comienzo a lo que pretendía convertir una noche de enajenación, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que quizás él hubiese tenido una palabra tal vez un poco reconfortante ya que al parecer sabía lo que había pasado entre Hermione y el…

Se detuvo en eso. Dumbledore sabía entonces… la idea lo estremeció sin duda, además de que no estaba al corriente de que el viejo fuese tan liberal. Después de todo ni con lo loco que estaba habría pensado que aprobara algo así, era más de lo que su elaborada fachada de simplicidad debería haber aceptado… muchas veces le había dicho que se había vuelto como un hijo para él, y todas esas veces el había pensado que decía esas frases ridículas sólo para tapar sus continuas manipulaciones tan bien disimuladas. Pese a todo lo que se dijese para recriminarlo no se podía decir que le guardase rencor, en el fondo había sido lo más cercano a un padre. Alguien a quien respetaba y escuchaba, a quien había complacido muchas veces… ese viaje a Australia hace unos años había sido la mejor prueba, nadie tendría el derecho de decir lo contrario. Entonces pensó que después de años de que el aguantara sus ridiculeces Dumbledore al fin le había dejado en paz y no había inmiscuido su chueca nariz en medio del asunto, de SU asunto con Hermione, eso claro, hasta hace unos días, cuando de hecho se había asegurado de que se reencontraran… de paso violando todas sus medidas de protección. Nunca cambiaría ese hombre, pero así era el, un lunático sin solución posible, y uno rompe reglas. Si un profesor se relacionaba más de lo éticamente permitido con un estudiante equivalía al inmediato despido. Como si no le bastara le había pedido cuidar a los estudiantes, sabiendo que repelía a la mayoría de ellos, otro porcentaje eran sus particulares fuentes de diversión y con una se había enredado amorosamente. Ese era el tipo bonachón que tendría que cuidar a los pelmazos que entrarían a estudiar dentro de unas semanas, el _tío _Snape. Se rió de su propia burla.

La copa de vino estaba intacta en su mano, no había bebido ni un sorbo y ya estaba de mucho mejor ánimo, lo ridículo que le parecía el comportamiento de Dumbledore le había hecho olvidar un poco la angustia que sentía y la ironía de esos pensamientos le despejaba considerablemente, así pensaba antes de involucrarse con esa chica, tal vez el colegio lo ayudara más de lo que pensaba, después de todo ¿Quién podía aburrirse si ahí estaban Longbotton y Lovegood? Ese par de pelmazos tenían un registro inagotable de frases absurdas y reacciones dignas de un retrasado mental, ellos seguramente le darían suficiente material como para aguantar el año entero, sus continuas faltas de inteligencia le darían vida a esos horribles meses que sabía pronto llegarían.

Mientras "se animaba" de esa forma y cuando por fin había tomado un sorbo de vino, la mueca –algo así como una sonrisa sarcástica, que desgraciadamente había dejado de usar con la frecuencia de antes- se volvió un gruñido. Su antebrazo le escocía con la misma desagradable sensación que lo había hecho demasiadas veces en el pasado… maldijo por lo bajo, no se sentía muy preparado para estar frente al Innombrable en esos momentos, por cierto que se encontraba más dispuesto que hasta hacia media hora atrás pero aun así no quería ver a nadie. Odiaba no poder disponer de su tiempo. Se tomó de un trago lo que le quedaba en la copa y respiró profundo intentando regularizar su respiración. Con una fuerza descomunal llegaron a él los más íntimos recuerdos de su castaña y al tiempo los sosegó lo mejor posible. El brazo le ardía entonces y supo que si demoraba más pagaría por ello, Voldemort le debía unas cuantas de sus túnicas favoritas, las que destruía cada vez que se las cargaba con él, ese lunático y fanático no podía esperarse un jodido minuto! Con tanta desgana levantó la varita que casi resbala de sus delgados y blancos dedos… carraspeó y se puso serio. Iría a la morada de Voldemort, el mismísimo señor de las tinieblas, el maldito más grande que había conocido y quien era justamente su amo, ironías de la vida. Ahí tendría que ver a Lucius y ahí también terminaría de apaciguar el torbellino desatado de sus pensamientos.

-Definitivamente esa niña será mi perdición –se dijo suavemente mientras pensaba en su destino.

Al abrir los ojos estaba en el sendero que conducía a casa de Lucius, caminó con pasos largos y lo más rápido que podía ir sin correr-jamás se rebajaría a correr, ni por el dizque _señor de las tinieblas_ haría algo más que caminar-, cosa que hacía ondear su larga túnica negra tras él. Maldijo unas cuantas veces para sus adentros mientras seguía afanado en cerrar su mente a cualquier influjo externo… o más bien, a un influjo de cabellos castaños y ojos brillantes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Al fin Severus… -dijo con voz suave Voldemort y él, tuvo unas casi incontenibles ganas de rodar los ojos. Ahora más que nunca le estaba costando permanecer impasible ante las provocaciones de _su señor _–me temo que si no me das una buena excusa por tu tardanza me veré obligado a enseñarte porqué odio tanto que me hagan esperar y lo que le sucede a los ingenuos que lo hacen –agregó ahora siseando, al parecer sintiendo la genuina indiferencia de Snape.

-Mi señor, le ruego me disculpe… me he tardado porque pretendía encontrarme con el espía que mantengo dentro de la Orden del Fénix señor, pero lamentablemente no pude seguir esperándolo, ya que usted solicitó mi presencia aquí –mintió descaradamente y esperó en silencio lo que –estaba seguro- venia a continuación. Voldemort no tuvo ni que decir una palabra, en un segundo una luz violeta había salido desde su varita iluminando la estancia vacía y al momento débiles gruñidos eran el único indicio de vida en el lugar. Snape estaba siendo torturado por su descaro, aunque Voldemort no tenía idea de hasta qué niveles llegaba este.

La situación se mantuvo un par de minutos en los que el hombre de cabellos oscuros se retorcía en una prácticamente muda lucha interna y el otro lo observaba con una maligna satisfacción en los ojos. Finalmente este ultimo hizo un movimiento cortante con la varita en el aire y Snape dejó de moverse, respirando con agitación y cubierto por una delgada capa de un sudor helado.

-Levántate Severus… espero que no hagas enfadar nuevamente a Lord Voldemort, sabes que no me gusta lastimarte. Me eres más útil que muchos de los otros –le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se sentaba en un a butaca contra el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, sumiéndolo en las sombras.

Snape se levantó rápidamente –o lo más que pudo- sin decir palabra. Cada vez que ese tipo de cosas ocurría tenia que usar al máximo su capacidad de autocontrol como para no hacer alguna estupidez y mientras era humillado o castigado comprobaba empíricamente cuán difícil era esa lucha entre la razón y los impulsos. Su orgullo, el que lo había llevado a unirse al Innombrable era el que ahora le hacia más difícil contentarse con someterse a él.

-Quiero que me informes cuándo trasladarán al chico. Aunque hay varios trabajando en ello confío en que tu cercanía con los militantes de esa ridícula orden me entregue la información más fidedigna, tienes dos días. Ahora retírate y llama aquí a Draco –Voldemort habló con voz clara pero al referirse a Draco Severus percibió el brillo de la maldad flamear en sus ojos rojos… y conocía demasiado bien lo que ese brillo significaba. Bastante cabreado advirtió que el jugar con Draco se estaba volviendo el pasatiempo favorito de Voldemort.

-_Demonios!_ –pensó al instante. No le gustaba nada lo que sabía estaba por pasar si no interfería. Aunque no se sintiera capaz de reconocerlo ante nadie, si había personas que significaban algo para él, además de su obvia debilidad –la que a su pesar se había reconocido hacia bastante- por Hermione, era la familia de Lucius. Había visto a Draco crecer y aunque conocía sus defectos demasiado bien no podía reprochárselos.

-Mi señor… -dijo en un intento de desviar la atención de su amo- Dolohov ha estado actuando muy extrañamente. Me preocupa su actitud, parece nervioso la mayor parte del tiempo –miró expectante a Voldemort y esperó su respuesta. Sabía muy bien que arriesgaba otra sesión de cruciatas pero bien valía la pena intentarlo.

-¿Ah si? –fue la única respuesta de Voldemort, quien ahora se acariciaba la barbilla como disfrutando de una visión maravillosa –será mejor que lo averigüemos, ¿no crees?

A pesar de que había pensado en la posibilidad de que algo así sucediera, de todas formas se encontró sujetando firmemente su varita mientras miraba directamente al hombre frente a él. Se había ladeado y casi parecía sonreír. Con un largo y delgado dedo blanco, sin pigmentación alguna, se tocó el antebrazo y casi al instante entro un hombre corpulento y moreno por la enorme puerta a sus espaldas.

-Señor… -dijo con voz grave mientras se inclinaba en una reverencia.

-Dolohov, ¿cómo va lo que te he encargado? –Voldemort lo miró con intensidad y el hombre instintivamente comenzó a temblar.

-Señor, estoy seguro que en unos días podría… -el pánico le cortó el habla, los ojos rojos de Voldemort resplandecían y la cólera que destilaban había condensado el aire de la habitación.

-Eres un inútil y un débil. Lo único que tenias que hacer era traer aquí a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter! –Severus en contra de lo que hubiera querido no pudo reprimir el impulso de girar el rostro hacia Voldemort y mirarlo con un odio casi tan intenso como el que se reflejaba en ese fallido intento de hombre… por suerte, este seguía mirando a Dolohov y no reparó en Snape, quien finalmente recuperó la compostura y se empeñó, recurriendo a todo el autocontrol del que era capaz, en serenarse lo suficiente como para no llamar la atención hacia él.

-Esa chica ha desaparecido, fui a su casa pero no hay nadie ahí… ni ella o su familia son ubicadles. La orden debió esconderla, se lo juro mi señor he hecho todo lo que… -decía con la voz quebrada el imbécil de Dolohov, tratando de justificarse y evitar lo inevitable.

-Severus! –susurró Voldemort acallando al instante las suplicas del mortífago, quien ahora parecía haberse encogido varios centímetros –enséñale a Dolohov lo que le pasa a quienes no hacen lo que les ordeno a tiempo…

Snape asintió muy tieso. Por lo general le disgustaba hacer el trabajo sucio de Voldemort –actitud que le había generado más de algún castigo- pero en esos momentos nada le hubiese satisfecho más, esto era personal. Se acercó a Dolohov y al igual que se amo lanzó la maldición en silencio, sólo haciendo una floritura con la varita. Finalmente había descubierto quién era el idiota que se haría cargo de perseguirla… por una simple casualidad había sabido lo que lo tenía más preocupado. Por supuesto ese tonto jamás la encontraría, en un momento le había preocupado que Voldemort pudiese asignar a Lucius o Draco la tarea de capturarla, lo que le hubiese puesto frente a una encrucijada, pero el hecho de que fuese simplemente ese mastodonte ignorante el responsable le hacia mucho más fácil las cosas.

El maleficio torturador… siempre que lo había usado le hacia sentirse podrido por dentro y soñaba muchas noches con la visión de su victima retorciéndose y gritando, implorando que se detuviese. Ahora, sin embargo, experimentaba un sentimiento diferente y no sentía culpa alguna de lo que hacia, de hecho, ardía de rabia.

-Ya basta Snape –dijo Voldemort en un susurro- confío en que nuestro amigo Dolohov entienda la importancia de cumplir sus obligaciones. Quiero que me traigas cuanto antes a la sangre sucia… -siseó despacio y miró fijamente a Severus- ¿sabes? Al parecer la niña esa tiene el descaro de creerse la mejor entre sus compañeros, he visto muchas de sus muestras de soberbia en los recuerdos de tu querido Lucius junior…

Snape lo miró un instante con los puños apretados pero invisibles gracias a su larga capa. Su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción y sus ojos negros estaban tan faltos de vida que asemejaban dos pozos sin fondo aparente. No quiso decir nada y prefirió esperar a que Voldemort continuase sus provocaciones. Después de todo el era el señor oscuro, sabia perfectamente que Draco le importaba y que sólo había descubierto a Dolohov para evitar que castigase innecesariamente.

-Tu la conociste –añadió con malicia Voldemort -me imagino que al menos tú la ponías en su sitio… una asquerosa impura no podía salirse con la suya todo el tiempo –miró a Snape con tanta intensidad que cualquier otro hubiese desviado la vista al instante, sin embargo, Severus se la sostuvo sin moverse ni un poco –me apenaría saber que sigues sintiendo debilidad por esas escorias Severus… ya sabes que no merecen nada más que nuestro desprecio.

-Tiene razón mi señor… no soportaba a esa niña y menos su necesidad constante de hacerse notar. Una mocosa insufrible de la que ya tuve bastante si me lo pregunta –contestó Snape manteniéndole la mirada. Mientras Dolohov recién comenzaba a levantarse entre algunos espasmos, consecuencia del dolor que aun sentía su cuerpo. Su presencia antes olvidada por los otros dos desvió su atención y el intercambio de miradas se interrumpió.

-Retírense ambos… no quiero que nadie me moleste por un tiempo –lanzó con expresión tranquila Voldemort, aunque Severus percibió fastidio en su voz. Ambos hombres obedecieron y tras una leve reverencia abandonaron la habitación en silencio.

-Eres un mal parido Snape –masculló Dolohov empujándolo hacia un lado para adelantarse en el pasillo –un día de estos buscaré una excusa y dejarás de ser el favorito de nuestro señor, ya verás… no te durará mucho tiempo la fiesta.

-Pues me gustaría ver cómo un gran simio como tú logra hacer tal cosa –le dijo con suficiencia Snape mientras le esquivaba y lo adelantaba por el corredor, antes de doblar en una esquina se dio vuelta a mirarlo y sonrió maliciosamente antes de dirigirse al salón principal, donde suponía estaría Lucius.

Cuando traspasó el arco exquisitamente tallado que enmarcaba la entrada a la sala, distinguió rápidamente a su amigo sentado frente a uno de los imponentes ventanales con vista a los jardines traseros de la mansión. La vista era privilegiada y varias antorchas iluminaban tenuemente los sectores más cercanos, aun así todo tenia un aspecto triste y las flores blancas que tanto le gustaban a Narcissa y que adornaban los caminos de adoquines lucían menos hermosas de lo que las recordaba en el pasado.

-Pensé que irías a mi casa esta noche Lucius –le dijo al hombre de larga cabellera rubia platinada. Este lo miró entonces y su expresión sombría se aligeró levemente.

-Pretendía hacerlo, ya sabes que odio faltar a mi palabra –dijo con voz apagada Lucius mientras avanzaba hacia el centro de la habitación y tomaba asiento con la misma elegancia con que lo hacia en esas absurdas fiestas que solía dar cuando estaba contento –pero ahora Severus resulta que ya no puedo ni salir de este lugar… ¿Qué te parece? Soy un pomposo prisionero en su mansión –soltó una risa irónica y lo invitó a sentarse junto a él –tal vez te diría que fuésemos a mi estudio pero supongo que ya sabes que ahora es la habitación de _nuestro amo_, de todas formas puedo hablarte con relativa calma, ese idiota de Petegrew no esta en la casa.

Snape se movió entonces y pronto se encontró junto a Lucius mirándolo seriamente, estaba bastante preocupado a decir verdad. Nunca le había visto así de amargado, tal vez furioso e impotente al no poder sacar al viejo de Hogwarts pero nunca así… desde siempre había tenido la impresión de que nada podía llegar a acabar con sus ánimos ni con la energía avasalladora con que enfrentaba todo, con esa ligereza en su estilo de vida sin mayores preocupaciones de en qué cosa gastaría las montañas de oro que se acumulaban en su bóveda. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía dispuesto a abandonarlo todo, muy cansado para continuar algo que había dejado de importarle hacía años.

-¿Cómo están Narcisa y Draco? –le preguntó esperando que hablar de ellos le devolviera los bríos.

-¿Cómo crees? –le contesto Lucius amargado, frunciendo el entrecejo y haciendo parecer su rostro demacrado, surcado por arrugas que jamás antes le había visto, con lo vanidoso que era por un instante Severus estuvo tentado a pararlo frente a un espejo , pero claro, pensándolo bien verse en ese estado podía amargarlo más.

-Estamos todos acabados Severus… -dijo Lucius, con lo que recuperó la atención de su amigo- El sabe que ya no quiero seguir y auque trato de ocultarlo simplemente no puedo. Por eso se desquita con Cissy y con Draco. Quería hablar contigo porque El sólo te escucha a ti, si es que escucha a alguien en este mundo… lo hemos discutido con Narcisa y creemos que Draco podría ir a Drumstang a terminar sus estudios, o a Hogwarts si tú vuelves ahí. Lo cierto es que sólo quereos tenerlo lejos de El. No soportaría que siguiera viendo todo esto –guardó silencio unos segundos y luego preguntó sin mirar a nada en concreto pero con todos sus sentidos atentos -¿crees que podrías hacer algo?

-Sabes que no escucha a nadie Lucius, y yo no puedo influir en sus decisiones más que tú o una roca del jardín, pero también he pensado sugerirle que me deje en Hogwarts, después de todo soy el único de aquí que conoce su funcionamiento. Si logro eso… no te aseguro que consiga nada pero trataré de convencerlo que Draco podría ser mi espía o algo por el estilo –lo miró antes de seguir –sin embargo, creo que tú podrías facilitar las cosas si dejaras de lamentarte por los rincones. Tienes que ser capaz de ocultar esa frustración Lucius, sabes lo que le gusta jugar con nuestros miedos y ya conoce demasiado bien el tuyo… no me figuro que quiera soltarlo tan fácilmente.

-Lo sé –respondió el otro y sus ojos grises brillaron suavemente –pero sabes que tenía que intentarlo… quién iba a decir que terminaría pidiéndote que interfirieras por mí ante el señor de las tinieblas…

-Tú lo hiciste en pasado sin que yo tuviese que pedírtelo –replicó Severus recordando sus primeros días de mortífago, cuando Lucius era el único que abogaba en su defensa cuando cometía alguna estupidez.

-Y no sabes lo que me arrepiento de ello –sentenció Lucius a su lado –no voy a ocultarte a ti que me parece la locura más grande de mi vida haberme metido en esto… ya no soporto ser un maldito esclavo y para empeorarlo arrastré a mi familia a lo mismo. No tienes idea cómo me carcome el alma ver la marca en el brazo de mi único hijo… lo conduje a él en esto y también a ti cuando eras sólo un chiquillo de su misma edad. Creo que he cometido demasiados errores.

-Pues ni te creas que tu me "arrastraste", eres un maldito egocéntrico –le dijo Snape con el rostro serio pero en un tono despreocupado, hablándole como cuando se sentaban ahí a conversar de cualquier cosa –y trataré de salvarte el pellejo antes de que termines más arrugado que McGonagall… -rió de su propio chiste y le palmeó el hombro a Lucius mientras se levantaba para retirarse –piensa en frío y aconséjales lo mismo a Narcissa y a Draco, estén lo más lejos posible de él y por el amor de dios ponte esa tonelada de cremas que antes usabas, ya te lo dije parecerá que Cissy sale con un abuelo si dejas de cuidarte –sonrió con socarronería y dejo ahí solo a Lucius, quien se veía bastante mejor que antes. Pocas veces Snape había parecido tan comprensivo y dispuesto a subirle el ánimo, hasta se había metido con McGonagall para alegrarlo un poco… recordaría eso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Desde ese día en la mansión todo empeoraba a cada segundo que trascurría. Sólo unos días después había visto morir sin posibilidades de hacer algo al respecto a una colega suya, y peor aún, luego ese desquiciado de Voldemort les había hecho ver a todos –Draco incluido- cómo esa asquerosa serpiente devoraba su cadáver. El chico cada vez estaba más delgado y asustado. Comprendiendo a cabalidad en qué se había metido. Como él mismo había estado tan ocupado no se le había presentado la ocasión para hablar con el ni con su padre, pero pensaba que Lucius podría manejar la situación por unos días más, de hecho quería confiar en eso. Mientras el mundo mágico permanecía alterado y cada vez más temeroso de las repercusiones que estaba teniendo el control que Voldemort ganaba día tras día.

Potter se les había escapado de las manos y eso tenia a Voldemort como loco. Repetía que algo imposible había pasado esa noche y que de ninguna manera ese niño volvería a burlarse de él, que ya había encontrado la manera de acabarlo. Mientras el había sido presa del pánico esa noche. Tal y como planeó, Mundungus había conseguido llevar a cabo su plan de las copias de Potter, pero el había pensado que esos idiotas de la orden utilizarían sólo magos adultos para desarrollar el plan, sin embargo –y no podía creer lo estúpidos que habían sido- utilizaron sólo críos para hacerse pasar por el niñato ese. Mientras Voldemort se concentraba en penetrar la mente de los guardianes el había hecho lo propio con "los Potters" y cuál no seria su sorpresa al darse cuenta que delante suyo estaban los Weasley, la chica Delacour, el inútil de Fletcher, por supuesto el responsable de todo, Potter y finalmente Hermione. Estaba acompañada por Kingsley al menos y se había defendido espectacularmente, de todas formas había conseguido quitarles un par de idiotas de encima. No pudo acercársele porque entonces quien más que el maldito de Voldemort le había ordenado encargarse de Lupin –un regalo le había dicho- y por culpa de ese tonto (se movió justo un segundo antes de lanzar la maldición) le había dado a su Potter falso, que resultó ser uno de esos desagradables gemelos, en la oreja, seguro la había perdido completa, pero demonios que había sido culpa de Lupin! Eso sí, había sido testigo de la forma incrédula en que lo habían visto, claro porque Voldemort podía ser un maldito en muchos aspectos pero seguía siendo brillante, había descubierto una variación de la traslación y así podía deslizarse por el aire de una forma bastante corpórea. Todos habían quedado alucinados, lo había notado. Después de todo él era el único mortífago a quien Voldemort le había explicado cómo funcionaba el asunto y se descubrió encontrando que realmente no es tan complicado como parecía.

Final del cuento: Potter había llegado más que a salvo a la guarida que le tenían programada, había sido buena la idea de ponerlo junto al gigantón inútil de Hagrid, después de todo Voldemort jamás hubiese sospechado que dejaran la carga en manos tan poco eficientes. Pero claro, mientras el aterrizaba "suavemente" sin más heridas que algunos huesos rotos –nadie podía llorar sólo por eso- el resto de los chiquillos habían pagado lo que él no. Ojoloco había caído de su escoba ahora estaba muerto… _uno menos _–escuchó que susurraba Voldemort, claramente satisfecho, por cierto que aun Potter no se le escapaba. Se habría reído un buen rato de haber podido al ver como las aletas que tenia por nariz se abrían y cerraban dada su respiración agitada. Por supuesto todos los que habían ido esa noche al encuentro de Potter se habían ganado una buena ración de cruciatus, pero nada que lamentar… la simple visión de la frustración de Voldemort valían varios más de los que le habían dado a él. Recordaba haber celebrado con unas buenas copas de ese vino que antes no había podido tomar.

Dentro de otras cosas había conseguido que Voldemort le dejase en Hogwarts y no sólo eso, le había nombrado director… no tenia idea cómo eso le facilitaba las cosas. Pero claro, no todo podía ser tan bueno. Como había supuesto no le había permitido llevarse Draco con él y es más, como señal de fidelidad le había obligado a torturarlo un buen rato. Mientras lo hacia se juró que algún día le haría pagar por todo lo que le había hecho hacer… de alguna manera participaría en su fin, no sabia bien qué pero alguna cosa haría para acabarlo. Le había dicho que ya había dispuesto a dos ayudantes jóvenes para él, y resultaron ser los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle. No podía haber escogido a dos pelmazos más grandes. Draco se quedaría en la mansión para su entretención y no había nada que el pudiera hacer para interferir en eso. Y de repente ahí estaba el tratando de moler a maldiciones a un grupito de molestos fotógrafos y periodistas que querían la exclusiva del nuevo director de la escuela más prestigiosa de magos de Gran Bretaña… nuevamente tuvo que concentrarse al máximo por evitar mandarlos a todos al demonio. Una perdida total de su energía y tiempo.

Ahora que ya estaba instalado en la oficina del director no se sentía tan bien como pensó que estaría. Aunque Phineas Nigellus no paraba de lisonjearlo por ser el primer representante de Slytherin como director en no recordaba cuántos años, no se sentía muy bien ya que Dumbledore no paraba de hablarle y ya se la había asemejado a una vocecita zumbante en el oído que lo volvía loco constantemente. ¿Cómo era posible que lo creyera tan inútil? Había veces en que le hablaba puras tonterías y claro, era un maldito cuadro, el tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle nada sobre qué sabia y qué no de su relación con Hermione… además estaba el hecho de que otra veintena de retratos se hacían los dormidos constantemente mientras escuchaban cada cosa que el decía.

Así estaba: fastidiado por la constante conversación de Dumbledore, recibiendo mensajes cada tanto de Voldemort y para peor hasta más arriba de la coronilla con las estupideces de los estudiantes. Resulta que los cretinos se hacían los difíciles y el sabía que tramaban una rebelión, una resistencia peor que la que le habían hecho a la vieja cara de sapo de Umbridge. Por cierto sobre ella, había escuchado que le habían robado en sus narices y que estaba buscando desesperada a una vieja esposa de un don nadie encargado de la limpieza en el ministerio… esa vaca vieja podía farfullar lo que quisiera la detestaba y esperaba que nunca encontrase esa supuesta joya familiar, además le habían "robado" –si, la muy sinvergüenza decía que le habían robado algo que ella misma había arrebatado a su verdadero dueño- el ojo mágico de Moody, un bono extra para el ladrón a quien no podía dejar de felicitar su osadía fuese quien fuese.

Tenía varios papeles sobre el gran y elegante escritorio y sabía que tendría –en algún momento- echarles una ojeada para que McGonagall dejase de rumiar y de atosigarlo con su molesta presencia. Aunque en el pasado nunca se habían llevado muy bien en el fondo la admiraba bastante. Esa mujer no conocía lo que era doblegarse ante nadie y tampoco le había aguantado a el ninguna señal de superioridad, lo hacia reír en el pasado con su aire un tanto pomposo y su fanatismo por el quidditch –el que no compartía en absoluto pero que le atraía sólo por hacerla enfadar- pero ahora se paraba en todo su porte y con expresión majestuosa se enfrentaba a un grupo de mortífagos que no tenían ningún escrúpulo. Ojalá cuando todo terminara pudiese decirle algo agradable por una vez… miraba por el ventanal que estaba tras el y que dejaba ver los vastos terrenos del colegio, en una esquina divisaba parte del lago. Siempre caminaba por ahí con Lily… se preguntó si alguna vez Dumbledore los vería. Si ya entonces sabía lo que terminaría siendo. Y también se encontró pensando si podría pasear con Hermione por esos terrenos…

Longbottom había resultado toda una sorpresa, jamás de los jamases se le hubiera ocurrido que reemplazaría a los gemelos Weasley o al mismo Potter en el rol de cabecilla de los alborotadores, eso no dejaba de causarle gracia porque seguía manteniendo esa expresión despistada en la cara, pero vaya con qué fiereza enfrentaba a sus maestros mortífagos! Le encantaba este nuevo Longbottom a decir verdad… era mucho más interesante que ese muchachito indeciso y fácil de asustar, pensar que él había sido lo que más temía y también que por su culpa el viejo se había reído durante semanas de él… todo culpa de Lupin para variar.

Mientras pensaba en ese extraño cambio de actitud de Longbottom Phineas le llamó y anunció que al fin se había enterado del paradero de los chicos. Hacía semanas Dumbledore no dejaba de molestar diciendo que era esencial que le entregara la espada de Gryffindor a Potter, además le había dicho en una ocasión –al parecer para motivarlo- que seguramente los amigos del chico estarían con el.

-¿Y a mi qué con eso? –le había respondido él haciéndose el desentendido, consiguiendo que Dumbledore soltara una risita de lo más molesta.

Pero claro, como era de desleal ahora que ya sabía donde estaban –según Nigellus se encontraban acampando en el bosque de Dean- le advertía que nadie podía verlo… tenía que reconocer que era un manipulador innato, ese viejo lo volvería loco antes de que el año terminase, podría apostarlo. Ahora, podía ser que el cumplía con lo que Dumbledore le pedía, pero habían cosas que el no tenía porqué seguir al pie de la letra, entre ellas podría intentar ver a Hermione, aunque fuese de lejos. Tenía que ser más agradecido con Longbottom e incluso con Dumbledore, con todo el alboroto que armaban lo habían mantenido bastante ocupado… pero por las noches esa niña no lo dejaba en paz y continuamente soñaba con ella, algunas veces lo llamaba a gritos y le parecía escuchar que la estaban torturando pero por más que corría y la llamaba de vuelta ella ya no emitía ningún ruido; otras veces era capaz de sentirla a su lado, de oler su aroma floral, de sentir sus cabellos sobre el pecho o su risa clara rompiendo el silencio sepulcral de su dormitorio… muchas veces durante la noche abandonaba la torre y se dirigía a las mazmorras y se recostaba en su antigua cama, en donde la había tenido más cerca que en ningún lugar, se burlaba de el mismo pensando en lo sentimental que estaba. Después de todo tenía que mantener su imagen fría y su impasibilidad pero no paraba de visitar la mansión de Lucius en busca de noticias… si capturaban a Potter o cualquiera de su círculo más cercano estaba seguro que lo llevarían a ese lugar para hacerlo hablar frente a Voldemort… esos malditos carroñeros eran bastante estúpidos pero no tanto como Potter o Weasley, de seguro que en algún momento ese idiota se haría el valiente y pronunciaría el nombre de Voldemort, el señor de las tinieblas estaba seguro que lo haría más temprano que tarde. Tomó su capa de viaje y dejó que Dumbledore hablase cuanto quisiera, el sabía perfectamente qué tenia que hacer, no tenía cuatro años…

**Bien, perdonen por demorarme un poco, la verdad pensaba subir antes el capitulo pero he salido bastante estos últimos días y bueno… ya saben.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, ahí me dicen qué tal, si quieren que me pudra en el séptimo infierno para no tener que leer tonterías o si les gusto aunque sea un poco. :D**

**Saludos a todos!**


	28. Suposiciones

**Hey!! Cómo están? Bueno ha sido un verano complicado, mi ánimo e inspiración quedaron devastados por un tiempo, pero quiero creer que el cansancio esta dando paso al optimismo.**

**:hestia: **bueno ya te comenté antes, pero en verdad eres una suertuda!! Canadá se ve espectacular y a mi me encanta el frío y la nieve!! Awwww te envidio! Oye, ya creía que te habías olvidado de mi y mi pequeña historia! Me dio risa eso de que Hermione tiene un agujero negro en su mente! Jeje tienes unas ocurrencias! Mi Ginny tb te cae mal? XD yo todavía no sé cómo me cae ella… en verdad no creo captarla muy bien, es de esos personajes que no me produjeron nada XD no tienes hermanos? Pfff te diré que yo tengo uno y me hace rabiar como nadie pero me entretiene más que nadie en el mundo tb… bueno tu tienes unos amigos increíbles parece, en eso yo repruebo fatalmente. Me encanta que me digas que se hacen cortos los capis, eso quiere decir que no quedan tan aburridos como me los imagino, es que son puras reflexiones! No sé cómo me aguantan… oye, dime qué te pareció el que hice de mi sevy hermoso ;D así un comentario rapidito jajaja que soy patuda yo, en fin. Cuídate un montón!! Waaa te escribí una Biblia!!

**DanySnape: **me matarás cuando leas estoporque me temo que no te podré dar en el gusto en este capi!! Que genial que te haya gustado!! Saludos! ;D

**AKANE!!: **jajajajaja "sobredosis de Sev" me encanto!! Si, pues yo vivo en una sobredosis de él, es que me encanta como no tienes idea! Pucha me haces volar si me dices que te encanta mi severus y que piensas que lo tengo muy bien definido… es el MEJOR cumplido que me han dicho, me gusta la idea de que no lo pienso tan distinto a como en verdad es. Saludos!

**Rose Weasley: **te daban asquito?? Jajajajaja pues a mi también, no se muy bien cómo tuve el valor de meterme en este embrollo, más cuando a mi me encanta el canon! Realmente soy una inconsecuente, no se, pero hago lo posible por respetar la historia original, seguro ya lo notaste. Gracias por tus palabras!

**CARMEN AIDE: ci**erto que Severus es de los peonajes más complejos y envolventes??? Awww genial que congeniemos en eso! Pues si, concuerdo contigo en que el gesto de Harry estuvo bien, pero aun así! Siento que después de ver sus recuerdos fue muy frío e insensible a todo lo que Snape había hecho por él… no sé Harry no me gusta mucho (arriesgo tomatazos de todo el mundo lo sé), es muy egocéntrico a mi modo de ver. Yo también espero poder seguir sabiendo qué te parece la historia, nos leemos! Saludos!!! :D

**Eileen Prince Snape: **jajajaja concuerdo contigo!!! Sólo espero ir a Inglaterra para pescar a un inglés! Jajaja es que sí son demasiado sexys…. Me encantan O.O y Severus? Pfff el mejor de todos, yo quería un en papel de regalo para navidad pero infringía unos cuantos derechos humanos… la vida es cruel.

**Mrs. Snape: **gracias por pensar que mi Snape es lindo! Me gusta eso de TU Snape, jajaja!! XD cuídate!

**Danielita Snape: **ToT enserio te gusta??? Uhhh genial!! Y gracias por tus palabras, lo digo desde el primer día: "si una persona me dice que le gusta y quiere seguir leyendo, yo llena de gusto seguiré escribiendo", espero seguir sabiendo qué te parece esto, saludos!!

**Iory: **si, me di ese gustito de sólo hacer un capitulo de cada uno, de más esta decir que ese fue el que más disfrute y que rico que te haya gustado! Gracias por tus ánimos! No tienes idea lo que me hacen falta para matar mis pobres ojos frente a la computadora y escribir!! :D

**Zoe: **uy, espero que no tengas que usar lentes por mi culpa!! Gracias por interesarte por la historia y por leer tan decididamente los capítulos!! Ah! El final ya se viene, tu sabes, ya queda poco para acabar la trama del séptimo y mi fic no durará más de un par (como mucho) de capítulos más, tendrás que esperar!! Y juro por mi vida que no dejaré la historia inconclusa, digo eso es una falta de respeto para ti y para todo aquel que se ha dado el trabajo de decirme que continúe y que le gusta la historia, sigue leyendo! Espero saber más de ti, saludos!! ;D

**Ninna Black: **te gustó que fuese sólo de Severus?? Que emoción!! A mi también me encanto! ;P y no te preocupes, te entiendo perfecto, si no podías dejarme un mensaje todo bien, lo bueno es que ya volviste, no? Tu fuiste la UNICA que dio con eso!! No tienes idea como salte cuando leí eso, es que Rowling me hace las cosas fáciles con esos guiños que hace en la historia original, si leyeras el fic con el libro al lado encontrarías muchas de esas cosas!! Awww me dejaste contenta!! Gracias!! :D

**Andreina chapulina: **me preguntaba si tendrías la patudez de volver a aparecerte por aquí!! Te dije que dejaras mi pequeño secreto en paz!! De todas formas me encanta que te guste y espero poder verte sin ponerme roja!! :P

**como siempre, a leer!!**

**Suposiciones **

Las cosas definitivamente no habían marchado como había esperado. Antes de enfrascarse en esa aventura, había pensado que no pararían un segundo y que siempre estaría enfrentándose directamente al peligro. Eso aunque a algunos les parecería lo peor del mundo a ella le gustaba porque había decidido ya en la mansión de los Black –bueno en la ahora casa de Harry­- que no quería estar ni un instante en su propia compañía y supuestamente lo que se les venia encima anunciaba con cumplir esas expectativas. Peno no, ahí estaba intentando preparar algo comestible mientras Harry hacia guardia en la entrada de la carpa con la misma expresión sombría que ya cargaba hace un tiempo. Ron había explotado hacia semanas y se había largado, esto había llevado a Harry a un estado de lo más irritado y ella como consecuencia estaba tan cansada de los dos, de tener que ser una especie de niñera de un par de críos insufribles, que toda esa frustración, por saber que no podía abandonar a Harry pero que tampoco tenia ganas de seguir aguantando su bipolar estado de animo, estallaba en impotentes lágrimas que intentaba ocultar lo mejor posible. Hermione estaba segura que todo era culpa del maldito relicario que se turnaban en llevar a cuestas… muchas veces le había dicho a Harry que lo dejaran un tiempo en su bolso o algo porque cada vez que lo tenia puesto sólo pensamientos desagradables y todas las dudas, resquemores e inconsecuencias que azotaban su cabeza se agolpaban y la ponían de un humor de perros, lo que también le pasaba a Harry y a Ron en su momento, estaba segura que ese objeto maligno ejercía una influencia silenciosa en sus corazones que los envolvía en sus peores miedos y recuerdos, era evidente que esa parte del alma del Innombrable seguía viva y que con la energía que ellos desprendían se revitalizaba haciéndose más fuerte… o ellos cada vez menos fuertes y con menos capacidad de resistir sus efectos.

Ron les hacía mucha falta. Ahora comprendía cuán necesario era el en sus vidas, ella y Harry eran demasiado complicados, pensaban mucho en todo y nada les parecía simple, realmente tenían un problema en cuanto a ser espontáneos y sólo Ron era capaz de relajar el ambiente y hacer más llevadero ese espantosamente tedioso y rutinario viaje. Con él se había llevado las únicas risas y momentos agradables y ahora ella no estaba de humor para nada, claro que hacía lo posible por ser comprensiva y no explotar, pero resultaba muy difícil.

Para empeorar todo cuando se habían quedado solos Harry había terminado de decidir que iría al Valle de Godric –aunque ella había dado el paso final para concretar la ambición de su amigo- y una vez allí habían sido emboscados por Voldemort. Bueno no por él en persona, pero como ella había previsto desde el principio el Innombrable estaba seguro que Harry iría a visitar la tumba de sus padres y por eso había dejado a Naggini en el lugar –un espanto, ya que había utilizado el cuerpo de Bathilda Bagshot como disfraz siendo que la pobre mujer había muerto seguramente hacia meses-. El asunto había acabado tan mal como podría esperarse, bueno no tan mal pero de todas formas no había sido agradable. Mientras ella estaba sola en la sala del primer piso completamente descolocada con el estado en el que se encontraba todo ya que le parecía imposible que esa anciana bruja pudiese vivir en ese lugar tan abandonado, escuchó un tremendo alboroto arriba y a pesar de que "la mujer" había aclarado que únicamente quería hablar con Harry ella subió de todas formas y se encontró en el infierno mismo, ahí estaba la serpiente de Voldemort atacando a Harry quien estaba rojo por la falta de aire, después de eso no recordaba nada con mucha claridad salvo que Harry había gritado que el Innombrable los alcanzaría y se lanzó con ella por la ventana destrozada por una de las tantas maldiciones que había arrojado. Mientras caían tuvo que tomar medidas desesperadas y lanzar una maldición explosiva lo que como comprobó una vez a salvo le había dado entre otras cosas a la varita de su amigo partiéndola a la mitad.

Mientras cuidaba de Harry no paraba de pensar en la forma en que este reaccionaría cuando despertase, ya que seguro que con lo malhumorado que estaba la detestaría. De nada serviría el hecho de haberlo cuidado y sacado justo a tiempo de las garras de Voldemort, no. Despertaría y le hablaría menos de lo que ya lo hacia antes, separándolos aun más… jamás le había hecho tanta falta Ron. Cuando aterrizaron pesadamente –por no decir que cayeron como sacos de plomo en el duro suelo de la ladera a la que habían llegado. Estaba en las afueras del Valle de Godric y la había visto desde el lugar en que antes habían acampado. Aunque estaba cerca del peligro dada la rapidez con que tuvo que pensar a dónde ir no se le ocurrió nada mejor… miró otra vez la herida que el chico tenia en el brazo. Le había aplicado díctamo y la había limpiado pero seguía teniendo muy mal especto. La verdad no sabía bien si la serpiente lo había mordido para retenerlo o para matarlo pero alrededor de la herida la piel de Harry comenzaba a tomar un color amoratado en el centro y algo así como un café claro en los bordes externos. Se mordió el labio y apretó la botellita que había sacado de dentro de su chaleco, había postergado el momento de usar el antídoto confiando en que Naggini no hubiese envenenado a su amigo pero ya estaba perdiendo esa esperanza… con cuidado destapó la ampolla y al tiempo la liberó de la fina cadena dorada que la sujetaba, la herida no era profunda y seguramente con unas gotas bastaría, eso quería pensar. Con sumo cuidado vertió sobre la yaga un poco de la acuosa y ambarina solución y esperó a ver si se producía alguna mejora.

Habían pasado unos diez minutos y sólo entonces notó un cambio, sobre lo que antes estaba la piel viva por la herida, ahora se distinguía una fina costra de color claro y los feos colores alrededor de la misma habían desaparecido casi por completo. Bastante aliviada ya que junto a esto Harry al fin dejaba de gemir y hablar cosas terribles en sueños. Como esa herida había sido lo que la tenia más preocupada ahora se encargó de quitarle ese maldito relicario de encima, cosa que le había costado cerca de media hora más y que sólo consiguió mediante un hechizo seccionador… esperaba no entrar en detalles sobre eso con Harry pero había logrado aplacar la sangre y la piel ya se estaba regenerando. El resto de la noche lo pasó cuidando del chico, había veces en que gritaba como loco y otras en las que gemía indefenso y aterrado pero nada de lo que intentó logro despertarlo. Así llego el amanecer y con él el despertar de su amigo quien –como ella había temido- recibió con furia contenida la noticia sobre la suerte de su varita.

Las cosas tenían que empeorar antes de mejorar… ella se había llevado el libro que esa insoportable y despreciable Skeeter había publicado sobre la vida de Dumbledore y –ahora pensaba que había sido un gran desatino- lo leyó con Harry al día siguiente de su "aventura" en la casa de Bathilda. Harry había quedado devastado, seguramente su cercanía a Dumbledore lo hacía más sensible a las historias ahí contadas y no podía perdonarle tantas omisiones al viejo director. Ella en cambio pensaba en que si se leían sin prejuicios esas líneas teñidas con la maliciosidad de ese viejo escarabajo se podía empalizar con el joven Dumbledore, entender porqué en su madurez combatió con tanto ahínco por los derechos de los muggles y por el equilibrio en el mundo mágico, el sabía cómo era el otro extremo, cuánto podía llegar a tentar, si era tan fuerte era porque se había logrado sobreponer a esa debilidad que todos teníamos dentro. Pero Harry no quería escuchar, la idealización que había hecho de Dumbledore –pese a lo sucedido con Sirius- era demasiado extrema y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para revertirla. Sólo el tiempo podría reconciliarlo con la memoria del anciano, si es que el tiempo era benévolo con ellos.

Después de corto tiempo se fueron de ese sitio tan desprotegido y Hermione recordó un lugar que antes había pasado por alto, el bosque de Dean. Ahí estarían más a cubierto de la nieve que caía sin pausas en esos días invernales, además que le traía hermosos recuerdos de uno de los mejores fines de semana de su niñez… ahí se sentiría un poco más cerca de sus padres. ¿Qué estarían haciendo? ¿Estarían ejerciendo su profesión? ¿Tendrían amigos? ¿Desearían tener un hijo? ¿Sentirían un vacío inexplicable?

Después de su incursión en el ministerio no habían hecho nada más que moverse de sitio en sitio, buscando la espada de Gryffindor –habían llegado a la conclusión de que esta podía ayudarles a acabar con el relicario por lo sucedido con el diario de Riddle que Harry había destruido en segundo año, ya que esta seguramente había quedado impregnada con el veneno del Basilisco, una de las pocas cosas que resultaban lo suficientemente potentes y escasas capaces de destruir la magia oscura de los Horrocruxs- por eso también habían ido al Valle de Godric entre otras cosas, con la vaga esperanza de que en ese lugar Dumbledore les hubiese dejado al menos una pista. Todos esos meses, por tanto, habían estado marcados por la parsimonia… demasiado tiempo para pensar, demasiadas oportunidades de caer en esos espirales interminables de suposiciones, dudas y miedos. El deseo de hablar con Luna, seguía latiendo en su pecho, ella _debía _saber algo, no estaba segura de qué era eso, pero necesitaba verla. Además… Snape. Había tratado de imaginar qué demonios tenia que ver el en todo eso y a las únicas conclusiones a las que llegaba era que las únicas teorías que consiguió conjeturar eran el mayor disparate de todos los tiempos.

La primera noche en el bosque de Dean, sin embargo, volvería a activar la empresa. Como todavía se sentía mal por lo de la varita y como Harry, paranoico como estaba, tenia mal aspecto le había ofrecido continuar ella con la guardia de esa noche pese a que le dolía cada músculo del cuerpo, pero Harry terminó por convencerla de que se retirase a descansar hasta el amanecer. Le habría gustado discutir y de hecho lo hubiera hecho de no estar tan cansada… finalmente aceptó la oferta y se puso su pijama para posteriormente, después de varios días sin dormir como debía, echarse sobre la litera y descansar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había llegado al dichoso bosque y ahora recorría entre los árboles buscando el lugar donde estaban ocultos esos chicos. Después de un rato decidió ocupar la estupidez de potter… invocó algo que sabía lo haría reaccionar: su patronus, Lily. Cuando la cierva plateada tomó forma ante sí descubrió que había cambiado ligeramente desde la última vez que había tenido tiempo para contemplarla, sus ojos antes más grandes y redondeados ahora tenían una hermosa forma almendrada y largas pestañas…

-se han fundido… -dijo despacio pensando en Lily y en Hermione, era como si sus dos únicos amores hubiesen convergido en su patronus, no cambiándolo por completo, porque que Lily siempre estaría en sus recuerdos, ella era quien le había ayudado a dejar de pensar tanto y hacer más por el mismo, ese egoísmo por el que tantas veces se recriminaba en sus acostumbradas jornadas de reflexión, pero también estaba esa niña algo loca que de seguro estaba muy cerca… algo haría para demorar al idiota de potter, si tenia suerte y con el complejo de héroe que tenia tal vez le dijera que se quedara a resguardo mientras él y el otro inútil de Weasley investigaban. Confiaba en eso, con sólo verla un momento le bastaba, tenia que asegurarse que estaba bien.

Avanzó un poco con la cierva caminando lentamente ante él, iluminando el camino y pronto se le ocurrió una idea al ver los destellos que emanaban de un charco congelado. Potter tenía que demostrar valentía y determinación.

-_Nada mejor para eso que meterse dentro de aguas congeladas en pleno invierno_… -pensó mientras una casi imperceptible sonrisa cruzaba su rostro, eso lo demoraría unos diez minutos con algo de suerte.

Después que la espada quedase a resguardo en lo profundo del charco avanzó un poco más por el bosque y pronto una verdadera expresión de triunfo apareció en su rostro. Frente a el había un claro lo suficientemente amplio y cubierto como para tentar a un grupo de jóvenes inexpertos. Sabía por Phineas que acampaban en una carpa y que ésta no podía ser demasiado pequeña, así que el lugar era perfecto. Dirigió al patronus hacia ese lugar y casi al instante vio una mano aparecer de la nada.

-Bingo! –dijo en un susurro inaudible para cualquiera salvo él.

La cierva siguió avanzando en la oscuridad, con esa belleza etérea que los patronus reflejan, con la belleza envolvente que sólo los más hermosos y potentes recuerdos lograban corporizar. Por supuesto que ese niño muy pronto se encontraba ya lejos de todas las medidas protectoras que había puesto alrededor de la carpa y contrario a lo que había esperado era aun más torpe de lo que recordaba porque había salido solo… seguro que el pelirrojo echaría por tierra sus planes de ver a Hermione. No pudo evitar pensar un par de no muy halagadoras palabras dedicadas al chico.

Con el ceño fruncido avanzó entre los árboles lejos de la luz y el muchacho estaba tan hipnotizado con la familiaridad que le producía la figura de la cierva ante él que no prestaba atención a nada más. Lo conducía hacia el lugar en el que había dejado la espada, quería ver cuanto le tomaba entender que tendría que meterse dentro del agua casi congelada. Rió para sus adentros, si… Potter se pondría azul de sólo pensarlo. Mientras avanzaba atento a los movimientos de Harry percibió otra presencia en los alrededores, seguramente atraída por la luz intensa que desprendía el patronus… era una complicación no menor y se preguntó entonces si no sería necesario abandonar a Potter unos momentos para deshacerse del peligro. Sabía muy bien que las bandas de carroñeros acechaban los bosques y los lugares apartados en búsqueda de prófugos, si alguno de esos grupos merodeaba por ahí complicarían infinitamente las cosas, no apostaba a favor del chico y por lo mismo suponía que tendría que hacer algo él antes de que ese mequetrefe se diese cuenta.

Dejó que la cierva avanzara más despacio y el se alejó un poco más hacia el interior de la arboleda y aguzó el oído. Quien avanzaba en su dirección parecía ser una única persona, y ciertamente no tenia cuidado alguno ya que sus pasos eran perfectamente audibles estaba a unos treinta o cuarenta metros en diagonal a él y avanzaba hacia Potter con paso vivo. Miró al chico quien se encontraba muy cerca del charco congelado y apresuró el paso del patronus haciéndolo correr tras él, gracias a ello en menos de un minuto los tres –Potter, el patronus y él mismo- habían llegado a su destino. Con un movimiento rápido de la varita hizo desaparecer la cierva plateada y todo se volvió más oscuro había quedado en el lugar escogido antes para ocultarse de la vista de Potter y decidió investigar al extraño que seguía avanzando apresuradamente, ya mucho más cerca del pequeño claro. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al distinguir rápidamente la figura de Weasley! La dirección por la que llegaba le indicaba que venía desde el corazón del bosque así que no había seguido a Potter desde la carpa… eso le produjo una inmediata sensación de triunfo reflejada en un revolcón del estómago.

Volvió a esconderse entre los dos altos y gruesos árboles desde donde podría ver perfectamente si el muchacho conseguiría coger la espada y justo mientras lo hacía se quedo de piedra al darse cuenta que Potter había desaparecido! Buscando al extraño había perdido de vista a ese niñato del demonio y no tenia idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba sumergido! La verdad el chico tenía que demostrar valor pero sabía que tanto así como para morir no estaba dentro de las instrucciones que Dumbledore le había dado. Seguramente palideció aun más y estuvo a punto de cometer la idiotez de ir a comprobar si ese idiota estaba vivo todavía… justo cuando avanzó un paso Weasley avanzó corriendo desde el otro extremo del claro y se sumergió en el agua helada. Salió al cabo de unos segundos con Potter medio muerto a la carga y lo dejó sobre el suelo cubierto por una fina capa de nieve, a continuación se volvió a zambullir y fue él –quien diría que ese inútil rematado haría algo que valiera la pena- quien sacó la espada de Gryffindor desde el fondo del charco. A continuación avanzó con paso firme hacia Potter y cortó la cadena que llevaba en el cuello y que terminaba en un delicado relicario… ¿Por qué haría algo así? No tenia idea y la verdad no le preocupo demasiado, estaba mirando atento si Potter reaccionaba y así lo hizo, en cuanto su amigo pelirrojo le quitó la cadena del cuello y retrocedió unos pasos y lo miró con atención.

Luego de comprobar que Potter ya tuviese la espada en su poder y de que sobreviviera sin más que tal vez un poquito de hipotermia de todo el asunto decidió irse, por varias cosas entre ellas que no tenía intenciones de escuchar la incipiente conversación que tendría con Weasley –había escuchado suficiente como para entender que estaba ante un desertor y que de seguro empezarían a decirse todo lo que se habían extrañado y quizás cuanta cursilería más- y porque que los dos chicos estuviesen a esa conveniente distancia de la carpa y que Potter estuviese azul y desnudo, le daría más tiempo para intentar ver a su castaña…

Se alejó con pasos sigilosos y recorrió de vuelta el camino que había hecho, ahora sabía con exactitud el lugar en donde estaba la carpa y ya con esa información no le costaría casi nada anular los hechizos de protección que hubiesen usado. Cuando llegó al claro una ligera ansiedad lo azotó como avisándole la proximidad del único objeto de sus deseos más intensos, avanzó unos metros más y pronto, muy pronto sintió la magia a su alrededor… eso lo preocupó bastante, pero confiaba en el hecho de que los carroñeros eran bastante estúpidos y que de seguro nunca tendrían la sensibilidad con la que el contaba. Murmuró los contrahechizos en voz prácticamente inaudible y pocos segundos después una carpa a simple vista pequeña y añosa apareció ante sus ojos. Tragó saliva muy nervioso, no tenía idea porqué estar cerca suyo lo tensaba a ese nivel, ni estar cerca de Voldemort lo descontrolaba sin embargo ahí estaba con el cuerpo apretado al sólo pensar en encontrarla dentro.

Se paró fuera de la tienda y escuchó atentamente, no se oía ningún sonido adentro. ¿Y si estaba despierta? Estaba cometiendo una locura y de eso no cabía ninguna duda… no tenía forma de explicar su presencia allí, ella lo creía mortífago y no dudaría en al menos horrorizarse de verlo aparecer en medio de la carpa. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Hacia rato que estaba haciendo cosas estúpidas, hacia rato que el resto de los mortífagos hablaban a sus espaldas por lo poco participativo que estaba, por la poca satisfacción que demostraba al ver los "juegos" de los otros, al rehusarse a que alguno de ellos –aparte de los Carrow- se inmiscuyera en Hogwarts… ver a Hermione era lo único que deseaba de veras y esa aspiración había sido por demasiado tiempo mitigada con elaboradas razones proporcionadas por si mismo mientras intentaba aplacarlas, nunca consiguiéndolo del todo. Quería entrar y sin embargo seguía allí parado frente a la entrada entreabierta tal y como el descuidado de Potter la había dejado.

Decidió que ya que estaba tan cerca y que todavía era muy pronto para que Potter volviese si lo hacia caminando y hablando con Weasley como el suponía que haría –además de que los nervios se le estaban destrozando y que cada una de sus venas estaba a punto de explotar- pues no podía hacerle daño a nadie si sólo se asomaba…

-_Estoy actuando como un maldito impulsivo_… -pensaba con la desesperación de aquel que siempre ha aspirado a hacer lo que cree correcto.

Antes de hacerlo y para calmar a esa vocecita interna que estaba haciendo un verdadero escándalo en su cabeza -su conciencia si se lo quiere pensar así- llevó la varita hasta su coronilla y murmuró quedamente el embrujo desilusionador, con lo que pensó, estaría más a cubierto –tenía que reconocer que ver entrar de improviso a un tipo alto, delgado, pálido y vestido enteramente de negro podía llevar al desmayo a bastante gente- haciendo ese ultimo intento de justificase lo que haría a continuación se agachó un poco y miró hacia el interior de la tienda. Sus ojos que hacia pocos minutos atrás parecían dos pozos negros y sin fondo ahora hasta él los sentía moverse con agitación en busca de la abundante melena castaña que caracterizaba a Hermione… sólo veía una cocinilla, una pequeña mesa en un rincón y unas butacas distribuidas en los extremos opuestos, de pronto se le paso por la cabeza que quizás no sólo Weasley había abandonado a Potter sino que Hermione también lo había hecho.

-_Es un crío desesperante, no me sorprendería…_-pensó de pronto, pero luego desechó esa idea. Hermione era demasiado terca como para que la quitaran de en medio una vez que había decidido acompañar a ese chico hasta las últimas consecuencias, aunque eso significara aguantar sus berrinches y su egolatría a toda prueba. Ella estaba ahí, y el la encontraría… demonios que no eran más de diez o veinte metros cuadrados!

Conteniendo la respiración giró la cabeza y miró hacia su derecha, hacia el sector menos iluminado… su corazón dio un vuelco y se asombró que nadie más que él pareciera oír el repiqueteo irregular que producía al comenzar a bombear nuevamente la sangre a su cerebro. Ella estaba tendida en una pequeña litera a unos pocos metros de él y dormía profundamente. Ahí estaba su Hermione, casi igual a como la recordaba… y es que no habían pasado más que un par de meses desde esa noche de verano en que habían estado juntos por ultima vez, pero el cambio en el rostro de la joven era evidente.

Se la veía cansada y profundas ojeras violáceas se distinguían claramente bajo sus parpados cerrados. Le hubiese gustado ver sus ojos profundos, chispeantes y marrón claro contenidos dentro de ese marco almendrado y guarecido por una cortina de tupidas pestañas oscuras… le habría encantado pero tenía que considerarse afortunado de que ella estuviese dormida, Hermione –conociéndola como era- lo habría enfrentado al instante de estar despierta y el no estaba seguro de querer volver a ver la expresión de desprecio al mirarlo una vez más. El tiempo, del que antes estaba tan preocupado dejo de tener sentido para él y se sintió protegido por una especie de burbuja indestructible en la que únicamente tenían cabida Hermione y él.

Se le acercó un poco más para distinguir de mejor forma su rostro medio oculto por la escasez de luz y entre las sombras distinguió su labios entreabiertos y de un rosa más pálido del habitual… sólo Dios sabía cuántos problemas había pasado junto a ese parcito inservible! Una oleada de enojo lo invadió por un momento, pero ¿Qué ganaba con eso? Avanzó junto a ella y se agachó para quedar a la atura de su rostro. Al instante cada vello de cuerpo se erizó al sentir la respiración de Hermione golpear en su propia mejilla… cerró los ojos un instante para disfrutar de la sensación que eso le producía, nunca había pensado que podría conformarse con tan poco. En el pasado, mientras intentaba olvidar a Lily se había convencido que eso que el había llamado amor durante su juventud no era más que su desesperación por sentirse querido; Lily había sido la única –en apariencia- capaz de aceptarlo con todas sus fallas, intento con todo su ser pensar así pero en el fondo sabía que era una batalla perdida antes de empezarla… las pocas veces en que se había dejado tentar por alguna mujer no había sentido nada, nada en comparación con lo que el simple aire tibio que acariciaba su rostro en esos momentos le producía. Después de meses de no tenerla cerca había creído que sería incapaz de contenerse y que mandaría al infierno todo, pero ahora esas ansias desenfrenadas que durante muchas semanas lo habían puesto tenso y ansioso se convertían en todo lo contrario… sólo junto a ella se sentía tranquilo, a salvo. Hace mucho debería haber aceptado que ella la única que podía salvarlo.

Con la calma que había perdido la noche en que la dejara en las cercanías de la casa de los Weasley, acarició su cabello castaño y enmarañado como siempre… acercó su rostro al de ella y respiró profundamente un par de veces cerca de su cuello, el olor a orquídeas seguía ahí, tal como lo recordaba no muy dulce pero embriagante, tal y como era Hermione. Decidió que seguir más tiempo ahí seria demasiado arriesgado y le parecía que Potter y su amigote se estaban demorando más de lo que el había previsto y que, de seguro, no tardarían en volver. No de muy buena gana se irguió y miró una vez más la imagen de la muchacha profundamente dormida sobre la pequeña litera. Su corazón se contrajo y cada partícula de su cuerpo aulló al saber que pronto se alejarían de esa única fuente del calor más delicioso al que se hubiesen expuesto. Con una leve y melancólica sonrisa en el rostro la arropó aunque ella ya estaba muy bien cubierta por las mantas. Antes de salir de la carpa la miró una vez más, le estaba costando demasiado avanzar esos últimos pasos porque sabía que lo más probable es que quizás pasara mucho tiempo antes de volver a verla, si es que conseguía tal cosa. Mientras pensaba esto unas desmesuradas ganas de besarla y despertarla lo embargaron… eso era lo que realmente quería, lo que deseaba con todo su ser, pero una vez más se contuvo con la esperanza de que cuando volviese a encontrarla ya no tuviese que hacerlo nunca más.

Al salir sólo se dio la vuelta porque sabía que no podía irse sin volver a poner en acción los hechizos de protección que Hermione había dispuesto alrededor de la tienda. Una vez hecho esto avanzó decidido a través de los árboles, no había señales de Potter y Weasley así que decidió esperar que volviesen, ya que aunque no eran de gran ayuda al menos Hermione no estaría sola en ese lugar, esperó unos interminables minutos en los que se entretuvo borrando las huellas que había dejado en la nieve y terminando con el hechizo desilusionador –lo que le tomó cerca de veinte segundos- así que sus pensamientos no eran de lo más agradables cuando al fin vio aparecer al parcito de inconcientes de entre la arboleda…

-_Definitivamente ahora entiendo el aspecto de mi pobre Hermione… no sirven para nada y además son unos malditos descuidados!! Dejando sola y dormida a su amiga, indefensa ante cualquiera!! Si no tuviese que esconderme yo…_-pero entonces pensó que gracias a que eran tan torpes el había podido verla y un poquito de su enfado aminoró. Poniendo los ojos en blanco les dio la espalda justo cuando entraban al círculo de protección y desaparecían, avanzó un poco más y desapareció el también, para volver a ese pequeño paraíso lleno de la armoniosa vocecilla zumbante de Dumbledore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron había vuelto y con él la tensión había decrecido considerablemente, estaba todavía molesta con él porque por su culpa Harry y ella se habían sentido más solos y desorientados que nunca. Orgullosa como era no daría su brazo a torcer y el desconsiderado ese tendría que aguantarse el mal humor que antes no había podido descargar en Harry… pero en el fondo no podía sentirse más reanimada, Ron era lo que necesitaban para sentirse nuevamente animados y listos para buscar los otros Horrocruxs –claro inesperadamente había sido él quien había destruido el relicario- junto a Ron habían "encontrado" la espada de Gryffindor. A eso le habían dado varias vueltas… ¿la espada siempre estuvo ahí esperándolos? Parecía muy improbable, además Ron había dicho que le parecía haber distinguido la presencia de alguien más en el claro cerca del charco en el que Harry por poco se mata, ¿entonces? Dumbledore estaba muerto y no se le ocurría ningún nombre que la dejase satisfecha, ya que de ser alguien de la Orden ¿Por qué no apareció abiertamente ante ellos? Nada le calzaba y otro misterio más que resolver parecía demasiado para ellos, en especial para ella que ya no daba más con todas las verdades inconclusas con las que cargaba. Gracias a todo lo anterior tenia que reconocer que no estaba de muy buen humor, pero el hecho de demostrarlo abiertamente era mucho mejor que guardarse todo como estaba haciendo, seguro que pronto se sentiría mejor.

Desde que encontrara ese pequeño y perturbador símbolo sobre el titulo de la fabula de los tres hermanos en el libro que Dumbledore le había legado no paraba de darle vueltas a la incógnita que esto representaba –una más si señor- estaba segura que tal y como todo lo que el antiguo director siempre les había demostrado no era el simple azar… eso debía ser una señal, una pista quizás que los conduciría a alguna cosa importante. Por más que había buscado el significado de esa especie de runa no logró encontrar nada. Lo que Viktor había dicho a Harry durante la boda de Bill y Fleur sobre que esa era la marca de Grindelwald, el hecho de que la habían visto en el cementerio en el que estaban enterrados los padres de Harry en una tumba mucho más antigua que ese mago oscuro, el hecho de que el padre de Luna llevase un collar con el mismo símbolo… el señor Lovegood no podía ser seguidor de Grindelwald, había algo más, algo más antiguo y seguramente olvidado por muchos en esa runa, algo que ella _tenía_ que averiguar. Además… todavía estarían de vacaciones los alumnos de Hogwarts, lo cierto era que al instante de ver ese dibujo –estaba segura que no podía ser una runa si no aparecía en su manual- quiso ir a visitar al padre de Luna, pero ahora que ya habían destruido el relicario, ahora que tenían la espada, que Ron había vuelto y era el único que seguramente sabía donde quedaba la casa de los Lovegood, ahora que ella estaba ahí… ya no podía contener más sus ansias de ir a ese lugar, no quiso disimularlo y después de pensarlo un poco se hizo el ánimo de hablar con Harry y hacerle saber sus conjeturas. De todas formas el descubrir el significado de ese símbolo se presentaba como la única luz que tenían en ese valle de dudas en el que Dumbledore parecía haberlos dejado.

El hecho de que Ron quisiera congraciarse con ella ayudo bastante, la apoyó de inmediato aunque estaba segura que no entendía muy bien lo que se proponía con esa visita… de todas formas hacia rato que se le había pasado el enojo y sólo mantenía esa postura distante para divertirse un rato, mostrarse altiva y jugar a ignorarlo era de lo más gracioso –si, ella la siempre educada y preocupada Hermione se divertía con las muecas de lástima que su amigo hacía, se estaba impresionaba por ello pero no hacía mucho por remediarlo- de todas formas consiguió su objetivo y al día siguiente después de una adorable caminata de unas no despreciables HORAS de camino finalmente encontraron la casa que buscaban. De más esta decir que era tan particular como la familia que la habitaba, Ron tenía razón: parecía una torre de ajedrez gigante.

Cuando ya estaban frente a la entrada de la casa sugirió a Harry que se quitase la capa para hacerse invisible, se ahorrarían así mucho tiempo de explicaciones, claramente la gente quería ayudarlo a él y no a un par de muchachos desconocidos… ya pronto sabría muchas cosas, quien diría que Luna y su padre guardarían tantas de las soluciones a problemas que le habían dado vuelta en la cabeza por tanto tiempo!! Luna, la extraña y desorientada niña a la que había llamado lunática sería quien la ayudaría más que nadie! Llamó a la puerta conteniendo la respiración y diciéndose mentalmente que no tenía que vomitar todas las preguntas que tenía por hacer en cuando ésta se abriese.

Xenophilius Lovegood no se veía de lo mejor y parecía mucho más cansado y consternado que en la boda de Bill y Fleur cuando lo habían conocido, claro entonces Harry Potter no había llamado a su puerta, había que reconocer que apoyar al _indeseable numero uno _traía sus consecuencias. Aun así trató de no estallar y avanzó junto a sus amigos hasta la sala abarrotada de cosas inservibles y mirando en seguida alrededor en busca de Luna. Ella no estaba ahí y aunque aguzo el oído no escuchó ningún ruido que revelara la presencia de nadie más en la casa… su paciencia amenazaba con quebrarse. Su genio no mejoró cuando vio que de la pared colgaba nada menos que un cuerno de erumpent –artículo increíblemente inestable y que al ser expuesto a cualquier alteración podía estallar- ¿es que esa familia no podía estar más loca? Dispuesta a liberar su frustración por lo que pintaba una conversación nada agradable dada la actitud distante de Lovegood, protestó hasta que Harry enfocó la conversación hacia lo que creía era él único motivo de su visita, que los ayudara a saber qué demonios significaba el estúpido símbolo. El titubeo del hombre no sólo acabó de romper sus nervios sino que también los de Ron, después que este lo increpara como correspondía ella ya no pudo reprimir su imperiosa necesidad de saber dónde rayos se había metido Luna. Sin más hizo esa pregunta con un evidente tono de irritación en la voz. El hombre se mostró aun más perturbado al escucharla y balbuceó algo acerca de que su hija estaba pescando en un arrollo cercano y que iría por ella.

Al quedarse solos Ron exteriorizó lo que ella misma pensaba y no se atrevía a decir para no revelar su excitación. Lovegood era un cerdo cobarde que predicaba pero no actuaba, _Ayuden a Harry Potter! _Decía a todo aquel que leyese su cochina revista, pero cuando él tenía que hacerlo dudaba… ¿Dónde demonios tenía a Luna? ¿Por qué ella no estaba ahí en las vacaciones? Ella contaba con eso y el no encontrar a la chica la tenía descompuesta tanto que cuando Harry quiso abogar por el padre de ésta no lo permitió. Ardía en furia… para rematar el muy descarado le pasó a ella la bandeja con el té que había traído para ellos en lugar de a su hija –a quien ella esperaba ver en vez de tener que tomar infusión de alguna asquerosidad indomable que seguro contendría la tetera por el olor espantoso que desprendía- así que depositó sin muchos miramientos la bandeja sobre una mesita y se cruzó de brazos con expresión sombría. El señor Lovegood dijo que Luna los acompañaría pronto ya que estaba terminando de arreglar sus asuntos en el jardín y eso la calmó un poco, después de todo tendría que esperar de todas formas a estar a solas con la chica. Ron y Harry no podían y tampoco tenían porqué saber sobre ese lío que tenía en la cabeza.

Se concentró entonces en el primer problema –y supuestamente en el más importante para todos- conocer qué diantres significaba ese extraño símbolo que Xenophilius parecía encontrar tan inocente y familiar. El símbolo de_ Las_ _Reliquias de la Muerte_ lo llamó. Les explicó que ese dibujo representaba los tres objetos que la muerte les había dado a los protagonistas de la fábula, lo que –esta demás decir- la contrarió bastante. ¿Esa era la pista que Dumbledore le había dejado en el libro? ¿Una idea ridícula sobre una historia para niños? Se suponía que tenían que buscar lo Horrocruxs, Xenophilius hablaba ahora sobre los hombres dedicados a la búsqueda de esos objetos místicos que parecía más una cacería de niñitos crédulos después de escuchar el cuento que sus padres le narran para dormir… ¿Qué se suponía que significaban las famosas reliquias en medio de lo que les habían encomendado? Volvía a arder en rabia contenida, ese sujeto además de iluso y lunático se volvía cada vez más desagradable, pronto perdería el control, ya no soportaba su actitud y las estupideces que hablaba.

Francamente se hubiese marchado de inmediato, sólo la detenía la promesa de que Luna llegaría pronto. El señor Lovegood bajó a preparar la cena –Ron manifestó el miedo de todos al respecto, ya que bien podían morir envenenados si la sopa que les habían ofrecido resultaba igual de "deliciosa" que la infusión que por poco los hizo vomitar- y ella para mantenerse ocupada y no desesperarse por sus ganas de dar respuesta a las dudas que la atacaban con la misma intensidad que la ultima noche en Grimmauld Place, recurrió a la forma más efectiva de distracción que tenía a mano: discutir con Ron. Después de liberar un poco de energía en eso comprendió que no podía enfurecerse más así que la idea de haber vuelto a quedar en nada la angustió y su actitud se volvió nuevamente sombría.

Entonces se dio cuenta que Harry subía por la escalera de caracol y se perdía unos momentos, intentó detenerlo pero el chico ya había subido y ella definitivamente se estaba hartando de hacer el papel de mamá así que sólo puso los ojos en blanco y miró por la ventana… Luna debería haber vuelto ya, hacia rato que su padre había dicho que ella estaría con ellos. Al tiempo que Harry volvía, el señor Lovegood regresaba con una bandeja. Su amigo le preguntó por Luna y ella lo miró expectante, pero había algo en el tono de Harry que la alarmó, cuando su amigo le enrostró que traía comida únicamente para cuatro personas a ella se le aclaró la mente y también comprendió: Luna nunca había estado en el jardín, seguramente… miró hacia la ventana, si Xenophilius había dado aviso al ministerio seguro que no tardarían en venir, de hecho se sorprendía que se hubiesen demorado tanto. Volvió la vista al sentir los cuencos con sopa estrellarse en el suelo y hacerse añicos, en seguida su cuerpo había reaccionado y apuntaba con su varita al hombre que parecía más viejo y desquiciado que nunca. Sentía pena por él, por Luna la que seguramente había sido usada como medio de presionarlo… ella había tenido que ir a Hogwarts en donde ahora los mortífagos gobernaban, en donde estaba Snape.

Desvió la vista, ahora entendía la actitud tan extraña del hombre, en la boda le había parecido excéntrico pero amable y risueño... en el suelo cerca de ella cayó un ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso _con una portada que terminaba por aclarar qué había pasado, en ella sólo estaba la fotografía de Harry y con letras grandes y vistosas se leía "Indeseable Nº 1" junto al monto a entregar por su captura. Se lo acercó a Harry.

Verdaderamente la suerte estaba con ellos. Mientras los chicos increpaban al señor Lovegood ella miró por la ventana, lo que pretendía era arriesgado y para eso tendrían que llegar pronto o sino los chicos se irían de ahí. Pero entonces mientras ella estaba despistada el mago lanzó un hechizo aturdidor, si no hubiese sido por Harry le hubiese dado a ella, pero en consecuencia de eso el hechizo había dado justo contra la bomba de tiempo que ese loco tenía en medio de la sala: el cuerno de erumpent. La explosión fue tremenda y esta vez fue Ron quien la cubrió con su propio cuerpo de los escombros que caían por todas partes. Como era la menos lesionada fue la primera en ponerse de pie y escuchó entre el barullo voces en la planta inferior convenientemente bloqueada al estar la antigua y pesada imprenta justo cortando el paso por la escalera de caracol en la que se había perdido el padre de Luna. Estaba con _ellos _en la cocina, escuchaba a los mortífagos torturarlo al pensar que los estaba engañando y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia, eso ya no podía seguir ocurriéndole, ya no podía ser tan sensible pero por lo que escuchaba el señor Lovegood había intentado recuperar a su hija de las garras de esos asesinos a cualquier precio y de pronto lo que ellos más querían había aparecido frente a él ¿podía culparlo por lo que había hecho?

Desesperada le imploró a su cerebro que produjese alguna idea, por una parte quería ayudar a Lovegood, por otra sacar a Harry del peligro, ayudar a Ron que seguía enterrado bajo los escombros y mantenerlo fuera de la vista de los mortífagos para no poner en riesgo a su familia, evitar que la conversación que habían mantenido los cuatro quedara entre ellos… por un segundo se quedo de piedra sin saber qué hacer pero cuando Harry se puso de pie se decidió. Fue con el a ayudar a Ron, el estaba bajo la cómoda que debía haberla golpeado a ella, lo miró con agradecimiento un segundo y después hizo la pregunta más importante.

-¿Confías en mi Harry?

Como su amigo le respondió que así era, ella le tendió la capa para hacerse invisible a Ron, por ningún motivo debían verlo. Espero a que Xenophilius apareciese detrás de la imprenta que intentaba quitar de en medio y en cuanto su rostro apareció lleno de magulladuras ella hizo lo único que le quedaba, le lanzó un hechizo para borrarle la memoria. Con el derrumbe que de seguro seguiría su partida su amnesia quedaría justificada y confiaba en que no se molestaran en recuperar esos recuerdos, su instinto le decía que era mejor que nadie supiese que andaban preguntando sobre las reliquias de la muerte. Harry la tomó de la mano y Ron la sujetó del hombro tal y como les había mandado y grito _Deprimo! _

Al instante se abrió un boquete en el suelo y mientras caían ante el asombro de los dos mortífagos frente a ellos desapareció junto a los chicos que aun la sujetaban con fuerza. Ellos cayeron al suelo en cuanto llevaron pero ella quedó en pie y no se molestó en ayudarlos a levantarse, de inmediato comenzó a lanzar cuanto hechizo protector había aprendido en torno a ellos… armar la tienda podía esperar. Vagamente los escuchó quejarse contra el señor Lovegood, pero ella no quiso distraerse en eso, realmente esperaba que no lo dañaran más de lo que ya lo habían hecho. Pensó nuevamente en Luna, y lo planteó en voz alta, quería escuchar que ella estaba bien, sin embargo Ron siempre tan desubicado le dijo que _seguramente _todavía estaba viva. Eso la sacó de quicio y no fue capaz de ocultar el miedo que la idea de que Luna fuese lastimada le producía, aunque pensaban muy distinto ella la quería mucho, era la única amiga que tenía además de Ginny, era una buena chica que la hacia reír con sus extravagancias y además… ella sabía algo importante. Se le apretó la garganta pero no quería llorar, no podía permitírselo, así que se animó un poco cuando Harry les recordó cuán fuerte era esa chica, seguramente el tenía razón y estaba tan tranquila como siempre, sólo esperando que la liberaran… sonaba ingenuo pero tenía que creer, tenia que confiar, no siempre la razón es quien asegura la verdad de las cosas.

Como ya anochecía los tres se metieron dentro de la carpa y Ron preparó té para todos, Hermione seguía pensando en lo que había pasado y no sabía lo que desencadenaría al lamentarse por haber sugerido ir a la casa de los Lovegood. Una cosa llegó a la otra y en unos minutos Harry parecía un loco hablando de las reliquias de la muerte, seguro de que el poseía la tercera, la capa para volverse invisible perteneciente al hermano menor, después dijo que era su descendiente, metió entre todo eso los deseos de Dumbledore de examinarla poco antes de que sus padres murieran, al segundo se excitaba de nuevo y gritaba que dentro de la snitch estaba la segunda reliquia, la piedra de la resurrección, les aseguraba que Gaunt –el abuelo de Voldemort- había dicho ser descendiente de los Peverell… según él todo encajaba. Después de un tiempo se calló y su expresión se ensombreció, concluyó que Voldemort buscaba la varita de saúco, que por eso había ido detrás de los más reconocidos especialistas en varitas, primero Ollivander y después Gregorovitch. Ella no podía creer nada de eso, es que simplemente toda esa basura de las reliquias de la muerte le sonaba demasiado el tipo de locura que sólo un Lovegood podría creer y lo metía dentro del mismo saco en donde hacia bastante había echado a los snorkacks y sus estúpidos cuernos arrugados, sólo pensarlo sonaba ridículo!

Ron al menos le había dado la razón en que aunque habían cosa que quizás calzaran con esa idea alocada que ya se había instalado en la imaginación de Harry, su objetivo principal seguían siendo los Horrocruxs, sin importar los rodeos y señales que Dumbledore esparcía como migajas de pan para las desorientadas palomas en las que se habían convertido con el simple relato del señor Lovegood. Debía encausar a Harry hacia la misión clara y precisa en la que habían aceptado participar. Enojada con él se fue a hacer la primera guardia, le molestaba que se pusiera a hacer conjeturas sobre la nada objetiva historia del padre de Luna, construía castillos en el aire, nada podía asegurar lo que pensaba, tenían que basarse en los hechos, ¿cómo demonios no entendía eso? Además se había encantado con la idea de la piedra, eso era lo que más le preocupaba. No podía culparlo, sabía perfectamente que su mayor deseo era no haber perdido a sus padres pero no podía permitirle fantasear con la idea de pensar traerlos de vuelta, eso era imposible y sólo los magos tenebrosos habían intentado controlar lo incontrolable: la muerte. Esa idea estaba obsesionando a su amigo, lo sabía, casi podía sentir como un murmullo el camino de sus cavilaciones, que lo tenían dándole besos a la estúpida snitch que Dumbledore le había dejado...

Cuando terminó su turno de vigilancia se fue a acostar pero no durmió casi nada. Lo único que pensaba sin parar era en Luna, en cómo estaría, en si su padre estaba bien, en si volverían a estar juntos, en si ella tendría la oportunidad de hablarle. Pensó también en Snape, ese sujeto seguro que había estado implicado en la desaparición de Luna… se preguntó si el profesor Flitwick, si la profesora McGonagall lo habrían permitido sin protestar. A su pesar se imaginó el cuadro y un escalofrió la recorrió, se imaginó a Snape riendo con malicia mientras unos mortífagos encapuchados se llevaban a Luna, imaginó su rostro con tanta precisión que se sorprendió de ello y al hacerlo su corazón dejó de latir, o al menos así le pareció. Necesitaba saber demasiadas cosas y estaba segura de que todavía no conocía ninguna de esas respuestas que afanosamente buscaba en silencio… no sabía cuál era el siguiente paso, a dónde ir por el siguiente Horrocruxs, cómo hacer que Harry dejase de pensar idioteces y se reenfocara y en cómo obligarse a si misma a dejar de lado esas preocupaciones personales, había sido una egoísta al manipular a sus amigos para ir a la casa de Luna y ahora estaba pagando con creces por lo mismo.

En un infantil intento de desviar la atención de su amigo Ron habían vuelto a poner en la mesa el misterio que contenía la extraña aparición del patronus con forma de cierva que había conducido a Harry hacia el arma que les faltaba, la espada de Gryffindor. Evidentemente a Harry eso poco le importaba ya, su obsesión con las Reliquias rayaba en la locura y se aislaba para no interrumpir esas ideas fantasiosas en las que pensaba todo el día, mientras ella no podía explicarse el cosquilleo en la garganta que le producía escuchar las palabras de Ron, cuando describía a la cierva, cuando hablaba del hombre que aseguraba los vigilaba de cerca entre los árboles… Hermione también pensaba que ese sí que era un misterio mucho más interesante, un aliado en las sombras, una esperanza no revelada que seguía sus pasos y procuraba ayudarles cuando más lo necesitaban. No le gustaba creer en nada que no tuviese bases sólidas que lo respaldaran pero esos ojos negros que de noche seguían mezclándose en sus sueños siempre venían a su mente cuando trataba de darle un rostro al extraño, si quizás, sólo quizás, sólo para hacerla sentir bien un momento… si fuesen la misma persona. Ese pensamiento aplacaba el miedo que le daba relacionar esos ojos oscuros y brillantes con el maldito de Snape, si alguien jamás de los jamases les ayudaría en algo ese era Snape. A ella nunca le había ayudado en nada, ni siquiera en una buena explicación sobre cómo elaborar una poción, y qué decir de sus amigos! Estaba segura que prefería lavarse su grasiento pelo antes de tenderle la mano a Ron o –sobretodo- a Harry. Miró a Ron junto a ella, esperaba una respuesta, un comentario, una idea… pero ella no tenía ninguna, se limitó a sonreírle para ocultar la realidad de que había perdido el hilo de sus palabras hacía bastante, y le dio un poco de vergüenza ver que su amigo enrojecía hasta las orejas y le devolvía una tímida sonrisa.

**Bueno eso seria por hoy, espero que si están de vacaciones la pasen muy bien y si no es así, sólo esperen… por mientras disfrutaré por ustedes (que mala XD) **

**Cuídense mucho y saludos!! **


	29. Decido que no puede ser

**Holassss!!! Les juro que por mi hubiese publicado hace dias pero no podia ingresar a mi cuenta, les paso lo mismo a ustedes?? Bueno, solo decir que: **_**queda poquito… muy poquito… **_**jajajajaja!! **

**Ninna Black: **le estas tomando un gustito diferente a Sev??? Ñami, yo querer también!! ;D que rico que volvieras, como ya queda poco no sé me estoy poniendo un poco sensible. Saludos!!

**CARMEN AIDE: **ah!!! Ya me han preguntado mucho eso… pero siempre he dicho respeto el libro porque para mi es sagrado (ahhh que le doy color!!), pero que el libro sea buenísimo no significa que pueda decir lo mismo del horrible epilogo!! O.O así que bien puedes esperar que no todo pase como dice ahí, después de todo Rowling no se molestó en contarnos que paso con mi adorado Sev dentro del verdadero libro.

Sabes que nadie me ha dicho nada por como trato a Harry? Yo se que todo el mundo lo quiere mucho, pero a mi me dejó harta con sus tonterías. Lo siento!! Pero no puedo ocultarlo cuando escribo.

**DanySnape: **porqué le dices estúpido a Ron?? Buuuuu a mi me gusta él, aunque claro lleva todas las de perder frente al sexy, adorable, inestable y encantadoramente gruñón Severus!! Si Hermione no lo siente, me carga que en las Historias siempre sea todo tan perfecto, x Dios la chica estaba muerta de cansancio!! Jajajaja me gusta que no sepan con exactitud qué piensan o eso, no crees que es raro que siempre pongan cosas como: "_Hermione contrajo el ceño y Harry supo que estaba pensando que lo mejor era no preguntarle nada porque en ese momento ella pensaba en el color del lavabo que ocupara Draco cuando nadie estaba despierto en el baño de perfectos del quinto piso…_" jajajajajaja XD

**:: **primero déjame agradecerte tu mensaje del 14 de febrero!! No sabes como me emocione!! Gracias, gracias!! Oye, deja de decir que eres molestosa, mira que no hay nada que me suba el animo tanto como cuando al ver mis mensajes descubro el inmenso posteo tuyo!! Te juro que estoy con una rizota todo el rato!! ;D

Que genial que pienses que Sev esta tal cual es, aunque con este cap tengo mis dudas… hay partes en las que no estoy segura de él, por la poca información de la que dispongo de cómo se comportó los últimos meses de su maravillosa vida… snif!!!!!!!! Ah! Lee lo que le escribí a Dany, ahí explico porqué no quería que Hermy lo sintiera!! Y repruebo con los amigos porque bueno, no he tenido mucha suerte con ellos… aunque bien puede ser mi culpa. Yo una vez dije que me parezco mucho a Sev y puede ser que cuando al fin demuestro que confío y quiero, pues la gente ya se ha hartado de mi! ToT un beso Pao! Ya queda poco waaaaa…

**Iory: **gracias por tus palabras!! Si a mi también me gusto que su patronus cambiara aunque fuese un poquito!! Pero esto es una jodida montaña rusa, tal y como el animo de mi Severus… saludos!!

**Rose Weasley: **no te mueras mujer!! No podría soportar otra amenaza de suicidio en mi conciencia!! Siempre me haces reír! Cuídate un montón!!

**DarkReginaB19: **dos desaparecidas en acción! Que genial volver a leerte!! Jajajaja te gusta ese actor? Pues puedo decir que esta bueno si… pero ay!! Yo me quedo con mi Alancito no más jajajajaja!!! (mejor para ti eh :D) si, Sev rebelde es mejor que un banana split (ñami) jajajaja! Em, la escena de Harry y Hermy besándose no la incluí a propósito: uno porque en el libro ya esta lo suficientemente detallada y otra porque encuentro que esos dos son la pareja más aburrida del universo… perdón! A ti debe gustarte, pero bueno, qué le voy a hacer? Ah, me encanta que me mandes recomendaciones te lo juro!! Ya te echaba de menos x eso también! Pero no quiero leer nada de sev y hermy por el momento, porque bueno, podría sin querer usar algunas cosas que otros escribieran… no sé le tengo pavor a eso. Pero cuando acabe este fic me leeré esos otros!! Cuídate y saludos!!

**Chapulina: **tu no entiendes nada, niña pesada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y no le vayas con el cuento! Cuidadito con chantajearme por ahí, mira que todo este lado tiernito es en compensación a mi lado "malito" ese que convivirá contigo si te pones a ventilar esto! Awwwwww… igual te quiero, pero casi nada! ;D

**Mrs. Snape: **estabas en la playa también!! Seremos dos cangrejos!! Lo extrañaras?? Pues me esta dando la impresión que yo también, será raro porque en realidad esta es la primera historia-historia que escribo, ya se que tiene sus cositas pero tratare de mejorarla cuando la acabe. Saludos!!

**Eileen Prince Snape: **si, de verdad que trato de serle fiel. Supongo que me odiaras un poquito por eso a partir de ahora. Awww, saludos!! XD

**Camilanis: **bueno, primero agradecerte que hayas echado un ojo en mi profile, tengo puras tonterías escritas ahí pero… que rico que compartas conmigo tantas cosas!! Y si, ya la estoy acabando, pero tengo que seguir con memorias perdidas de Sev, así que tampoco es que me desaparezca de aquí! Saludos!

**Lunita Black: **que genial que te gustara y por sobre todo que rico que estés tan loca por Severus como yo!!! Si me vieras, yo si que hablo de el todo el día, de hecho espero encontrarme a alguien parecido, es que NECESITO A ALGUIEN PARECIDO!! Jajajaja, ojala y topemos algún día mira que no me meto mucho a msn, cuídate un montón!

**Isabella Cullen: **pues aunque me leí Crepúsculo, ceo que me quedo con crónicas vampíricas, échales un ojo y me cuentas… ahí si hay un vampiro lo más sexy: Lestat!! Jajajaja cuídate, saludos!

Yap, dejo de joder… gracias a los de arriba, cuando tengo flojera o me falta la inspiración leo sus mensajes y retomo el pc. ;D

**Decido que no puede ser**

Marzo había llegado, habían pasado varias semanas viajando por todo el país y nada parecía augurar que estuviesen siquiera un poco más cerca de dar con el paradero de algún Horrocruxs. Ron se empecinaba en subir los ánimos y Harry en bajarlos. Ella sabía que su amigo seguía empecinado en su idea de que las Reliquias eran la respuesta a todo el asunto, pero aunque tal vez –y sólo tal vez- tuviese razón, las Reliquias únicamente lo ayudarían en la pelea frente a frente con el Innombrable, de todas formas necesitaban dar con los Horrocruxs para acabar definitivamente con Voldemort, algo que Harry no quería aceptar. Ahora obtusamente se había convencido de que las Reliquias de la Muerte eran la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

–_Esas cosas que ni sabemos si realmente existen!! _–pensaba Hermione cada vez que descubría a su amigo dibujando el símbolo del triangulo con apariencia de ojo.

Por supuesto que ella permanecía enfocada en su verdadera misión y Ron también lo estaba… él era de gran ayuda, que si no hubiese regresado lo más probable es que hubiese explotado hace semanas. El temperamento de Harry empeoraba ante su continua reticencia e incredulidad hacia la historia que el señor Lovegood les había contado y pasaba gran parte del día rumiando por los alrededores. Hermione por su parte también habría caído en estados de ánimo lamentables porque la frustración y por sobre todo el miedo que le producía el cautiverio de Luna eran sensaciones que no la abandonaban en ningún minuto del día.

Una tarde especialmente aburrida, cuando ya no había encontrado nada que hacer y le sacaba brillo por milésima vez a la espada de Gryffindor, Ron la sacó de la parsimonia que reinaba al interior de la carpa y gritó feliz su hallazgo: después de muchas noches intentándolo, había dado con la señal de "_Pottervigilancia_" un programa radial en el que miembros de la Orden mantenían al tanto a los disidentes de las novedades que el Ministerio y sus redes de influencia se esforzaban por ocultar a la comunidad mágicas.

Fue muy extraño volver a oír voces tan familiares y que le evocaran tanta tranquilidad, el sólo escuchar a Fred, Lee, Lupin y Kingsley había hecho que los tres chicos se olvidaran de que hasta unos instantes antes estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, aproblemándose cada uno con contrariedades personales. Ahora estaban juntos alrededor del pequeño aparato de radio escuchando atentamente las palabras de sus amigos. De pronto fue como si el tiempo se les viniese encima en un sólo segundo, habían pasado meses en esa tienda sin conexión con el exterior, sin saber hasta qué punto había llegado el dominio de los mortífagos, cuánta gente había muerto, las confiscaciones, los allanamientos, las hostigaciones… nunca hermione se había sentido tan feliz con el hecho de haber alejado a sus padres del evidente caos que reinaba por doquier.

Supo entonces que el padre de Tonks había muerto y que Dean supuestamente había logrado escapar… su garganta se apretó al escucharlo, sabía muy bien cuánto quería Tonks a sus padres y aunque no los conocía personalmente sintió mucha pena por la metamorfomaga, ella era realmente agradable y saber que estaba sufriendo contrastaba por completo con la imagen alegre y desenfrenada que siempre mostraba. Además estaba Dean, su compañero de curso… miró a Harry después a Ron, este último había compartido mucho con Dean y se lo veía muy afectado también. Supieron que encarcelaron al señor Lovegood, que Lupin había vuelto con Tonks –el torpe de Ron no había abierto la boca al respecto hasta el minuto de escuchar la voz de Lupin por la radio–, y que Hagrid aunque después de casi ser apresado había logrado escapar junto a Grawpy.

Cuando el programa termino una llama de esperanza ardió en sus corazones, Hermione estaba segura de ello, saber que sus amigos en el exterior todavía se mantenían firmes ante el Innombrable le había dado nuevas energías y por las expresiones de sus dos amigos a ellos les pasaba lo mismo. Los tres quedaron con el ánimo por las nubes y se miraron expectantes, como si de pronto la mente se les hubiese despejado y sus diferencias hubiesen desaparecido. Tenían que ponerse en marcha, tenían que actuar. El valor de aquellos que pese al riesgo que corrían demostraban en acciones la fuerza y convicción que se necesitaba para hacerle frente a lo que no compartían.

Hermione había pensado que esto motivaría a Harry a volver a la búsqueda de los Horrocruxs, que reconocería que era el primer y más grande paso para asegurar la destrucción definitiva del Innombrable, pero nada de eso. Lo único en lo pensaba era en el pequeño pincelazo que Fred había mencionado dentro del programa: el "mortífago mayor" _quizás_ estaría en el extranjero. Y para colmo –por el gran éxtasis en el que se encontraba a causa de creer que sus teorías eran ciertas –había dicho el nombre de Voldemort. No les había alcanzado el tiempo para nada, ella sólo atino a tratar de mantener oculta la identidad de Harry, ni soñar con haber cubierto a su amigo con la capa para hacerse invisible, Ron únicamente alcanzó a accionar el desiluminador y ella, pues ella ni tuvo tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias que seguramente traería su captura, al filo de caer victima de una trombosis se metió el bolsito de cuentas dentro de la media, justo al tiempo en que sentía una garra tomarla firmemente del hombro y arrastrarla fuera de la carpa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus estaba por completo hastiado. Pocos días atrás el tarado de Hagrid no le había dejado otra opción y tuvo que ser testigo a vista y paciencia –además de los nada agradables comentarios de McGonagall- de toda la escuela y la atenta mirada de sus "profesores estrella", de cómo un grupo de carroñeros intentaba atrapar al guardabosques. El asunto se había puesto feo, ya que Hagrid no había encontrado nada mejor que llamar a su _hermanito_ y hacer una pequeña fiestesita en honor al idota de Potter… ese gigantón del demonio cuando se vio descubierto por Alecto –quien desde hacia tiempo venía siguiéndole los pasos por conflictos anteriores –lo había obligado a llamar a algunos mortífagos para tratar de contenerlos. Por suerte, si es que así podía llamársele, el guardabosques había alcanzado a escapar y él mismo se había escudado en su condición de director de la escuela frente al resto de los mortífagos por no mover ni un dedo para detener al mequetrefe de Hagrid, un tarado rematado a su modo de ver.

– _¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre dar otra fiesta a favor de ese niñato cegatón? _–se preguntaba mientras volvía –o trataba mas bien- a su oficina, claro que McGonagall casi trotaba tras él y le pedía explicaciones que ambos sabían nunca le daría, esa mujer lo estaba haciendo sufrir más que Voldemort, lo molestaba por todo! Claro que ella no sabía que ya una vez le había salvado el pellejo al idiota de Hagrid, pero claro! Nadie le daría las gracias por ello.

Definitivamente todo había empeorado en el ultimo tiempo, desde hacia unos tres meses y junto con la detención de Lovegood los ánimos se habían calentado más que nunca, sobretodo entre los estudiantes. Si antes Longbottom había sido un dolor de cabeza para los Carrow ahora definitivamente ese chico había sobrepasado todos los límites. Lo peor de todo era que el mismo estaba perdiendo todos los argumentos en que antes se había aferrado para no castigar con demasiada fuerza a esos mocosos inconcientes y había sido Voldemort en persona quien había consentido la utilización de maleficios torturadores contra quienes se empeñasen en desoír e incumplir las nuevas formas y reglas que imperaban en Hogwarts. Estaba preocupado y mucho, aunque no tenía demasiado tiempo –ahora sabía porqué casi no le veía ni la nariz a Dumbledore fuera de las comidas, el trabajo de director era tedioso y demandante- trataba siempre de dar vueltas por los corredores y estar presente cuando los Carrow castigaban a los alumnos, ya que generalmente se les pasaba la mano y varios terminaban en la enfermería con una escandalizada Madame Pomfrey. Y él que siempre se había llevado tan bien con ella –le caía bien porque era discreta y nada de entrometida- ahora tenía que soportar sus largas peroratas en la dirección, quejándose, cada vez con un tono más agudo en la voz, de la inconciencia y la crueldad con la que sus estudiantes estaban siendo tratados a la vista y paciencia de él.

Al fin se había puesto a resguardo, ya que cuando montó la escalera giratoria que lo llevaba a la torre de la dirección, McGonagall finalmente se había rendido o la voz se le había apagado –quien sabe qué pero se había callado y dado media vuelta-. Ahora el tenía una migraña terrible y le esperaba el constante zumbido en la oreja en que los monólogos de Dumbledore se habían tornado. Si no hacía algo pronto a Amycus se le pasaría la mano un día y alguno de los idiotas que jugaban a la resistencia aparecería muerto, quien más posibilidades tenia era Longbottom, aunque otro Gryffindor, Finningan también clamaba a gritos por intensas raciones de cruciatus… eran unos torpes!! Y para rematar Dumbledore le pedía todos los días que cuidara esos niños que no tenían ningún reparo, como si pudiera hacer milagros!! Todo eso lo ponía histérico y el descontrolarse les daba la falsa impresión a ese montón de idiotas que estaban logrando su objetivo!!

Se sentó pesadamente sobre la butaca tras el escritorio y luego la giró para ver los jardines del colegio, el sol estaba ocultándose tras unas montañas en la lejanía y los terrenos comenzaban a ensombrecerse. El viejo loco parloteaba desde el cuadro en ocasiones el asentía o le dirigía un mustio "_ajá_"… de verdad intentaba proteger a esos niños y algunas veces le había dado la terrible impresión de que McGonagall se daba cuenta de ello, aunque ella no sabia oclumancia, era una mujer tan inteligente que a menudo le era imposible saber qué estaba pasando por su cabeza… el resto de los profesores simplemente lo odiaba e ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo. Recordó cuando tuvo que dar el tradicional discurso de Bienvenida, una de las cosas más desagradables por las que había tenido que pasar ese año, no recordaba que hubiesen mirado tan feo a alguien en el pasado esa tropa de rufianes mejor conocidos como estudiantes, ni a la loca de Umbridge la habían visto así!!

–_Y bueno que no importa tampoco _–pensó no muy convencido antes de girarse y tomar el ejemplar de _El Profeta _que seguía sobre el escritorio, intacto ya que no había tenido tiempo de leerlo antes. Lo ojeo un poco y casi se cae de la silla cuando la imagen de Hermione apareció en una gran foto a color, junto a la misma había un cuadro en el que se identificaba como muggle en calidad de prófuga y amiga de Potter, por lo que se presumía que en donde sea que ella estuviese habían grandes probabilidades de dar con el chico.

Miró la hoja del periódico y la angustia comenzó a aumentar en su interior, después de todo tenían razón. Le costaba creer cuánto se había demorado Yaxley e admitir su derrota, claro que no había sido capaz de encontrarla y por eso ahora difundía su imagen para ampliar las posibilidades con los carroñeros recorriendo todo el país… se pasó una mano por los ojos y luego se masajeo las sienes con la punta de los dedos para calmarse.

–No te preocupes, ella esta bien Severus –le dijo Dumbledore quien el creía había estado durmiendo desde hacía unos minutos antes y que para variar no podía mantener la boca cerrada.

Snape gruñó en señal de respuesta y no dijo nada más, guardó el periódico y volvió a girar la silla en dirección a los jardines, en donde sólo eran apreciables la silueta de las copas de los árboles en contra el cielo oscuro, las estrellas eran poco visibles a causa de las nubes que desde semanas permanecían casi inmóviles cubriendo la visión. Cerró los ojos y se urgió a no ponerse a reflexionar, como siempre… las cosas estaban demasiado feas en el castillo como para que el comenzara a sufrir por algo que no había pasado. Hermione estaba viajando constantemente –según Phineas-, el tonto de Weasley era demasiado miedoso para andar nombrando al señor de las tinieblas o ponerse a bailar en calzoncillos en el Ministerio de Magia y Potter… ese era idiota, pero no podía serlo tanto como para cometer alguna estupidez digna de un retrasado mental, si sabía que todos los mortífagos y carroñeros del país estaban buscándolo. No, si Hermione era amiga de ese par algo de cerebro tenían que tener, después de todo llevaban meses en la clandestinidad y nunca nadie –a excepción del lunático de Lovegood- había dado pistas confiables de su paradero.

No era tarde y caminar un poco quizás lo despejaría, demonios… no podía alterarse por el simple hecho de ver su foto en el diario, a qué llegaría luego?! Se puso de pie y pronto caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela, en el camino se encontró con algunos profesores que hacían guardia y estuvo seguro de ver en una esquina a Longbottom correteando por ahí. Quizás hubiese sido más seguro pescarlo el mismo pero también cabía la opción de que los Carrow fueran idiotas y no lo vieran… lo pensó un poco y prefirió no correr riesgos, un par de castigos más y Longbottom sería historia.

– _¿Y cómo diantres piensa alguien que volvería a ser divertido dar clases aquí sin ese niño? _–pensó para sus adentros y se dispuso a llamar a los mortífagos. Los mandaría a revisar las mazmorras asegurándoles que había escuchado rumores de que los idiotas que se hacían llamar "Ejercito de Dumbledore" estarían allí.

Lo preocupaba algo más, que nada tenía que ver con su trabajo de director ni de "doble agente", después de algunas conversaciones agotadoras en las que había tenido que escoger cuidadosamente las palabras, Draco se había reintegrado a Hogwarts, Voldemort –no tenia una idea acabada de porqué –había pasado gran parte de los últimos meses viajando de un lugar a otro y nada muy emocionante pasaba en la mansión Malfoy así que únicamente por eso había consentido en que el chico terminara sus estudios. Claro que había sido enfático en recalcar que quería que a Draco se lo obligara a tomar parte en los castigos que se le aplicaban a los traidores y además debía tomar lecciones extra de Artes Oscuras con Severus en persona, le había hecho jurar que le devolvería un mortífago que valiera la pena a cambio de su benevolencia. Draco no estaba muy bien de salud, aunque eso tenía mucho que ver con la presión que cargaba, sus supuestos amigos estaban desbandados y resultaban ser mucho más crueles que estúpidos. Amycus los adoraba, sobre todo justamente a Crabbe y Goyle, Draco estaba mucho tiempo solo y su aspecto había cambiado bastante, llevaba marcadas profundas ojeras violáceas bajo los ojos y se veía más delgado y endeble, había perdido gran parte de su aire aristocrático y mantenía una actitud por completo distante frente a cualquier intento de sus maestros por destacarlo del resto de sus compañeros. Mientras en sus clases particulares era la única instancia en que Severus lo había visto relajarse, finalmente había entendido que él no tenía intenciones de aprovecharse de el ni de su padre para quedar mejor ante Voldemort, así que a final de cuentas volvió a confiar en el y a contarle todo lo que tenía que soportar durante el día.

Era extraño pero realmente le agradaba Draco, incluso podía notar que después de haber cambiado tanto su estilo de vida se había convertido en muchacho mucho más centrado y racional que Lucius, lo único que le interesaba a ese chico era que Voldemort dejase en paz a sus padres, el resto ya le daba igual. Nadie se había preocupado por ellos cuando habían caído en desgracia, en el fondo –pensaba Severus cuando lo escuchaba –tenía razón, en este mundo uno no podía confiar más que en contadas personas.

Estaba preocupado por el chico porque había ido a la casa de sus padres durante las vacaciones de pascua, aunque el le avía pedido que permaneciera en Hogwarts bajo cualquier pretexto, incluso si quería que necesitaba más clases de Artes Oscuras. Pero Draco –aunque era algo que Severus desgraciadamente esperaba –se había rehusado, no era muy difícil apostar a que el chico querría volver si cada dos por tres le preguntaba a si sabia algo acerca de sus padres o de cómo andaban las cosas en su casa. Por esa razón Snape estaba pensando seriamente en darse una vuelta por la casa de Lucius al otro día, después de todo en vacaciones no había mucho que hacer y Hogwarts podría estar un día sin su apreciada –y pedida a gritos- presencia.

–Severus!! –dijo a su espalda Alecto, quien jadeaba al hablar y que evidentemente acababa de mandarse un carrerón –esos malditos mocosos están tramando algo! Estoy segura de haber visto a un Ravenclaw cerca de la biblioteca pero el muy desgraciado muchacho desapareció antes de que lo agarrara, tienes que venir conmigo y asegurarte que…

–Lo sé, escuché que hoy se reunirán ese grupito de traidores… ¿sabes Alecto? Me parece mucho haber escuchado que quieren juntarse en una de las mazmorras vacías, ¿por qué no le dices a tu hermano que te acompañe allá? Deja que yo distraiga a McGonagall y a Flitwick, vayan ustedes y castíguenlos como quieran –le sonrió de lado, con esa expresión burlona que no podía controlar cuando le tomaba el pelo a alguien aunque la mortífaga lo interpretó de otra forma, pese a que los ojos de Snape eran interminables pozos negros que no reflejaban emoción alguna. Se giró rápidamente –ah, por cierto –apuntó –es una orden, vayan de inmediato y registren cada una de las mazmorras, creo que será mejor que se queden en los pisos inferiores el resto de la noche, de seguro alguno caerá y nos dirá el paradero de los otros.

Siguió caminando en dirección ahora a la biblioteca, tenía que encontrar a esos idiotas si no quería que McGonagall le armara un escándalo de proporciones, Flitwick no era muy confrontacional pero últimamente le estaba copiando el modus operandi a su colega y en ocasiones iba a chillar –no se podía decir de otra manera por ese infernal tono de voz que tenía- a su despacho por el castigo impuesto a algún Ravenclaw o a otro estudiante durante alguna de sus clases.

Caminaba a paso vivo y pensaba en qué demonios se les pasaba por la cabeza a los pelmazos que estudiaban ahí para salir en masa durante la noche cuando de pronto la marca ardió en su brazo. Alguien había llamado a Voldemort, y si le tenían suficiente miedo a su señor no lo hubiesen molestado por nada del mundo a menos… a menos que hubiesen encontrado a Potter. La sangre se le congeló en las venas, lo de los estudiantes fuera de su sala común dejó de parecerle importante y se giró de inmediato para buscar a los Carrow, quería pensar que se lo había imaginado, que el escozor que seguía latiendo en su antebrazo era producto del miedo que sentía por Hermione, cualquier cosa era mejor que aceptar que los habían encontrado. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que ella jamás dejaría que se llevaran al idiota ese así nada más así que seguramente algo le había pasado o le pasaría… caminó hacia los pisos inferiores mientras un sudor helado le perlaba la frente, tenía que comprobarlo, no podía ser verdad.

Al girar una esquina vio a los mortífagos cuchichiando en un rincón del pasillo y al verlo llegar avanzaron rápidamente hacia el. Alecto parecía confusa y temerosa, el señor de las tinieblas había sido claro –a punta de unas buenas maldiciones por supuesto –de quien se atreviese a molestarlo lo lamentaría por lo que le quedara de vida, eso a menos que lo llamaran para acabar con Potter.

– ¿Crees que lo tengan? –le dijo Amycus mirándolo con ansiedad –tal vez deberíamos ir a la mansión de Lucius, seguro que si encontraron al chico lo llevaran a ese lugar… –el hombre lo miro expectante y sonrió nervioso ante la visión sombría de Snape, ambos mortífagos le tenían bastante respeto –mas conocido como "miedo" por el resto de los mortales –a Severus.

–Deberíamos es mucha gente Amycus, tu y Alecto se quedaran a cargo del castillo pero no quiero que hagan nada hasta que yo regrese, no quiero enterarme que pasan por encima de mi autoridad. Los castigos y las detenciones están suspendidos esta noche, sólo quiero que vigilen a los profesores y estén atentos a los terrenos, yo me marcho en seguida a la casa de los Malfoy.

Snape dejo con la palabra e la boca a Alecto, quien quiso replicarle algunas de las instrucciones que les habían dejado, sabía perfectamente que quizás se había extralimitado, no los había dejado ni siquiera poner en detención a los supuestos infractores pero realmente no estaba pensando con claridad. Lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era llegar lo antes posible a la verja que marcaba los límites de los poderosos hechizos protectores que se cernían sobre Hogwarts. Como estaba seguro que su salida intempestiva del colegio no había pasado desapercibida para los Carrow ni para McGonagall quien lo miró ceñuda al pasar junto a ella en un de las escaleras principales, no corrió como le hubiese gustado, sino que se impuso moderar el paso y no parecer demasiado sospechoso. El caso es que cuando llegó a la verja estaba exasperado, esos cerca de diez minutos de caminata habían logrado destrozarle los nervios y al momento de desaparecer un torrente de imágenes e ideas confusas se arremolinaban en su mente, esperaba poder concentrarse y no aparecerse en el Himalaya en vez de en las cercanías de la casa de Lucius.

Las dos misiones que se había impuesto estaban en peligro ahora: tenía que decirle a ese chico que no podía morir como le diera la gana, sino que Voldemort debía hacerlo y… y todas esas idioteces que Dumbledore le había pedido, y por sobre todo tenia que evitar a cualquier precio que le hicieran algo a Hermione, tal vez si le decía a Potter lo que necesitaba oír para acabar con Voldemort y luego se llevaba a Hermione de ahí… no le importaba pasar a ser prófugo, pero los malditos idiotas que estudiaban en Hogwarts también eran su jodida responsabilidad!! Se aclaró un poco y se ordenó no pensar nada hasta que no viese cómo andaban las cosas, tal vez era sólo una falsa alarma, tenía que confiar, aunque sonaba demasiado bien para ser cierto…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando llegó al sendero que lo conducía hacia la mansión Malfoy una vez más controló su intranquilidad, dependiendo del lugar en el que Voldemort hubiese estado quizás todavía no hubiese llegado… de lo contrario quizás debería ir pensando en hipotecar su vida. Finalmente atravesaba la imponente verja y esquivaba a esos odiosos pavos que Lucius se negaba a quitar de en medio, sin embargo, cuando se acercaba a la puerta principal escuchó varios gritos que lo dejaron helado. Por un instante pensó en darse la media vuelta ya que su oído no podía fallarle y la persona que estaba chillando de dolor ahí adentro era Bellatrix, seguramente había sido una falsa alarma… respiró relajado pero después se puso pálido nuevamente.

– _¿Y si llamaron a Voldemort porque encontraron a alguien muy cercano al chico? Porque parece ser claro que no es Potter pero talvez pensaron que Voldemort estaría feliz de interrogar a alguien que..._ –no pudo seguir hilvanando nada porque de pronto la puerta de entrada se abrió de par en par y salieron volando unos tipos bañados en sangre y que seguramente acababan de llevarse una parte de la furia de Voldemort, no supo bien porqué pero decidió que era mejor entrar y sacarse la duda, sino y con lo complicado que era pasaría noches en vela a causa de la duda que lo mataría de a poco y lo dejaría más loco que a Lovegood.

Avanzó por el corredor principal y nuevos aullidos de dolor llegaron hasta sus oídos, creía que desgraciadamente era Narcissa quien gritaba ahora. Cuando finalmente llegó a la sala se encontró con un espectáculo nada de ameno. En el suelo y enteramente magullados estaban los tres Malfoy, Bellatrix y Greyback, frente a ellos y más molesto de lo que recordaba haberlo visto en el pasado, se encontraba Voldemort quien los miraba con odio y que respiraba con dificultad. Al verlo aparecer en la escena soltó una carcajada cargada de maldad.

–Ven aquí Severus… –le dijo en un susurro –quiero que veas lo patéticos e ineptos que son estos protegidos tuyos –lo miró regodeándose de la expresión desencajada que seguramente Snape tenía y le dijo brevemente lo que había pasado ahí.

–Entonces… –Severus tuvo que de veras esforzarse por mantener el control de su voz y sus pensamientos –esos chicos escaparon cuando se suponía que estaban desalmados –miro a Bellatrix aunque esta seguía con la vista fija en el suelo, avanzó hasta ella y contuvo la sonrisa que quería aflorar en sus labios –entonces, ¿un elfo domestico revelado fue quien te ganó Bella…?

–No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma Snape!! –le graznó la mujer tiritando de cólera y miedo al mismo tiempo. Era raro ver a ese traidor haciendo ese tipo de comentarios, además sabía muy bien cómo los recibía su señor, absolutamente complacido de ver a ese asqueroso mestizo tratar de imitarlo...

Había llegado demasiado tarde, tarde incluso para intentar safar a Lucius y a su familia del castigo que recibieron, pero había sido una suerte ya que no se vio en la situación de tener que mandar al demonio todo por lo que se había comprometido los últimos dieciséis años. Hermione –y bueno el otro puñado de tontos también –habían podido escapar. Voldemort estaba demasiado furioso como para permanecer más tiempo allí, dijo que cuando terminara de ver el espectáculo que estaba a punto de disfrutar se iría con Snape y que si alguien lo volvía a molestar ese alguien moriría antes de llenar sus pulmones nuevamente. Torturó un poco a Lucius y a Draco pero no quiso molestarse más con Bellatrix –sabía muy bien que a la mujer le dolería mucho más la indiferencia y la completa perdida de confianza de su señor, además de que odiada a Snape más que a nadie en el mundo –por eso le ordenó a Severus que la hiciera pagar por cada una de sus incompetencias, cosa que el poco a poco comenzaría a disfrutar más, Voldemort lo miró sentado en la butaca preferida de Lucius, este Narcissa y Draco estaban juntos contra una de las paredes y observaban con ojos llenos de terror como Snape cumplía las ordenes de su señor.

Algo que le brindó casi tantos recursos a él como los tenia Voldemort al perder a Potter eran las vivas imágenes que Bellatrix mantenía frescas en su memoria, la humillaba ser torturada por un maldito mestizo y por eso trataba de despejar su mente recordando lo placentero que le había resultado torturar a la sangre impura amiga de Potter. Una lastima para ella porque el ver tan plausiblemente cómo esa bruja desquiciada torturaba a su castaña no hizo otra cosa que elevar el odio de Snape hasta niveles casi desconocidos, incluso para el mismo, seguramente nadie le volvería hacer sentir ese dolor lacerante y continuo a "la mano derecha del Innombrable" en lo que le quedaba de vida, y desde ese momento tanto Snape como ella aspiraron como un prefundo deseo ver al otro sufrir y morir de la peor forma posible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Decir que había quedado completamente magullada y con cada miembro del cuerpo palpitante y adolorido no era exagerar las cosas. Había hecho un esfuerzo impresionante por acompañar a Harry mientras este enterraba a Dobby pero ese arranque le había arrebatado las pocas reservas de energía que le quedaban las ocupó en sentarse junto a Ron en la sala de _El refugio_, la casa de Bill y Fleur a donde Dobby los había llevado tras rescatarlos de las garras de una sala llena de mortífagos.

El respeto que antes le había infundido el elfo se había tornado en un cariño y agradecimiento intenso. De no ser por su intervención estaba segura que todos hubiesen terminado muertos, realmente se sentía terrible por la muerte de Dobby, creía que lo conocía muy bien, como si hubiese pasado más tiempo en su compañía de la que realmente recordaba, pero eso no importaba ahora, ya no podría volver a conversar con él mientras disfrutaba bollos de frutos secos así que se propuso ir a visitar su tumba cuando se sintiese mejor para dejarle algunas flores… Fleur no era tan mala como Ginny o la señora Weasley la pintaban, los atendió muy bien y realmente sus cuidados la hicieron sentirse mucho más repuesta después de unos minutos.

Llevaba cerca de media hora descansando en el sofá junto a Ron y los otros –Bill los ponía al tanto de muchas cosas que habían estado pasando en el mundo de la magia sin que ellos se diesen por enterados –y todo ese tiempo había refrenado sus deseos de arrastrar a Luna fuera de la casa. Ahora que la tenía enfrente suyo notaba cuánto había pasado seguramente, a causa de la palidez y delgadez de su rostro, tenía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas y su cabello estaba enmarañado y sucio… después de unos instantes de ansiedad lo pensó mejor y reconoció que ninguna de las dos estaba en las condiciones necesarias como para conversar de nada, así que prefirió quedarse callada y muy quieta esperando que el té cargado que Fleur acababa de llevarle le relajaran los músculos agarrotados.

Al poco rato Harry los llamó. Dijo que los necesitaba presentes cuando hablara con Griphook y el señor Ollivander quienes de seguro seguían en no muy buenas condiciones, pero fue tal su insistencia y convicción que al poco tiempo se vieron frente al duende. A ella le quedo clarísimo todo: Harry estaba seguro que en la bóveda de los Lestrange había otro Horrocruxs y por eso le había pedido ayuda al duende para que les hiciera posible ingresar a Gringotts. A ella no le gustó mucho Griphook, le causaba desconfianza por su manera de expresarse, además Bill le había contado demasiadas historias sobre cómo era su relación con ellos, ahora había confirmado la petulancia y el recelo que mostraban hacia cualquiera que "usara varita".

Luego de una extrañísima conversación con el duende se dirigieron a la habitación del señor Ollivander. Hermione quedo perpleja con las cosas que Harry decía, era como si hubiese llegado a un nivel de entendimiento muy por encima del suyo, ya que –ahora sí –estaba lejos de comprender por completo lo que su amigo quería saber. Al final Harry le explicó a ella y a Ron lo que tendrían que hacer: después de todo lo que se había torturado por obtener las Reliquias de la Muerte ahora reconocía que eran los Horrocruxs lo que tenían que buscar y destruir, tanto era así que les aseguró que Voldemort ya sabía dónde estaba la varita de saúco, la que según su amigo siempre había estado en poder de Dumbledore.

Para ella había sido demasiado para una sola noche, después de tanto tiempo de inactividad en unas pocas horas había sido capturada, torturada, rescatada y abarrotada de información. Decidió irse a dormir y tratar de en sueños terminar de digerir todo lo que había pasado, lo extraño fue que no fueron varitas letales ni la tumba de Dumbledore lo que apareció en sus sueños sino que esa noche volvieron a aparecer con una claridad inusitada esos ojos oscuro y luminosos que la atormentaban, claro que esta vez creía que recordaba otras cosas. Un olor indeterminado pero envolvente y familiar se le habían venido a la mente… un olor que no estaba segura dónde lo avía olido, era una fragancia masculina pero que definitivamente no correspondía al aroma que desprendan sus amigos, así que en el mismo sueño la apuntó como una de las pistas que le revelarían a esa persona que vivía en su interior, entre las sombras que sólo se despejaban en los más profundos estados del sueño. Despertó con ese aroma bajo la nariz y quizás esa fue una de las razones de porqué se decidió a hablar con Luna ese mismo día. Ya no podía esperar más tiempo.

Mientras Harry comenzaba lo que se volvería la tónica de su estadía en _El Refugio_, ponerse a pasear por los alrededores, Ron pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Bill, a quien acompañaba hasta la casa de su tía Muriel. A ella por tanto se le había despejado completamente el camino, Dean era un escollo menor que por un extraño motivo amaba ayudar a Fleur en todo lo que ella le pidiese.

Un poco nerviosa –ni idea porqué… bueno tal vez si, pero le parecía un poco patético ponerse nerviosa por hablar con Luna, ¿podía ser realmente patético? –se le acercó después de comer y le preguntó que cómo estaba, que si ya Bill le había dicho algo acerca de su padre y un montón de cosas que también quería saber porque ella era su amiga pero que en fondo sabía que harto tenían de preludio para lo que se le venia, para lo que realmente quería conversar.

–Luna –le dijo después de varios rodeos que incluyeron una descripción detallada de los _shimpook de agua salada _que supuestamente tendrían un nido entre las rocas que se divisaban desde el acantilado donde estaban –yo… yo quería preguntarte algo desde el año pasado, pero tu nunca me respondiste y creo que verdaderamente yo… yo necesito oír la explicación a eso que me dijiste cuando estábamos en la enfermería después del ataque a Hogwarts… ¿te acuerdas?

Hermione la miro sin mucha esperanza, algo en la expresión concentrada de Luna no le daba buena espina. Pese a sus resquemores intentó que la duda se reflejase en su expresión y deseó ser positiva, en pensar que Luna se pondría seria y le contestaría con sensatez.

– ¿Te refieres a lo que te dije frente a los ventanales sobre Snape? –le lanzó sin anestesia Luna y a ella se le apretó el estomago de inmediato, ¿Por qué esa niña tenía que ser tan condenadamente directa? Asintió despacio como ya temiendo otra dosis más de honestidad por parte de su amiga.

–_Es lógico esperar que personas tan sensibles se dejen llevar por sus sentimientos_ –le dijo Hermione, casi como leyendo un texto, esas frases las tenía demasiado frescas en la memoria ya que las había analizado cientos de veces –eso me dijiste esa noche Luna, no entiendo a qué te referías, pensaba que hablabas de Snape y de pronto me dices eso… ¿hablabas de mi? ¿De ti, de Ginny, de Harry? ¿Qué diantres querías decirme Luna?

Hermione miro a la chica a su lado pero esta no le devolvía la mirada, tenía la vista fija en el cielo intensamente azul frente a ellas, tal como esa noche admiraba los terrenos, con una especie de atemporal sabiduría. No contestó de inmediato de pero cuando lo hizo dejo a la castaña desencajada.

– ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te dije verdad? ¿O sólo partes sueltas e inconexas? –la miró fijamente esta vez, escrutando el rostro que tenía enfrente y centrando su atención en los ojos color avellana que se veían despistados –en esos momentos te pareció mal lo que te dije, lo entendí porque todo había pasado recién, pero ahora preguntas con curiosidad, ¿no te acuerdas que a finales del año pasado también me preguntaste sobre esto?

Hermione asintió y recordó que en esa oportunidad también se había sentido desesperada ante la completa desvergüenza de Luna, la que no se había dignado a contestarle absolutamente nada y que la había dejado con la duda atorada en la garganta. Todo indicaba que esa niña era extremadamente perceptiva –o sabía legremancia –porque pareció entender la expresión de Hermione y continúo.

–Además de eso te dije otra cosa más importante y que creo fue la que despertó tu enfado –Luna la miro de reojo esta vez, como avergonzada ahora ella de sus palabras - _nadie puede escapar a su destino ni a sus obligaciones en esta vida… _-dijo esa frase lentamente como sopesando cada palabra y se giró completamente. Su rostro quedo justo frente al de Hermione, le tomó la mano con suavidad y le sonrió como tranquilizándola, ya que la chica había palidecido, ella también sabía que era esa idea la que más la intrigaba porque en esos momentos sí que pensaba en Snape al hablar, el porqué Luna había dicho que ese sujeto no podía escapar a sus _obligaciones _era un misterio para ella, más cuando el tipo había matado recién a Dumbledore.

Hermione sentía como si estuviese clavada sobre el suelo, como si fuese una estatua o simplemente parte integral del paisaje, no podía abrir la boca y estaba casi segura de que ni siquiera era capaz de respirar, si estaba aun conciente no tenía mucha idea de a qué se debía, tal ves sólo funcionaba mecánicamente pero creyó que era el deseo de saber… eso era lo que conseguía mantener su cerebro en funcionamiento.

–Quiero saber Luna, ¿Por qué no estabas enojada con Snape a pesar de lo que había hecho? ¿Es que acaso no crees en lo que nos dijo Harry, en que Snape mató a Dumbledore?

–Nada de eso… –le dijo luna frunciendo levemente el ceño –creo que Snape lo hizo por lo mismo te dije, por lo general las personas no podemos dejar de hacer o ser lo que el destino nos ha impuesto, yo por ejemplo –y la miró un poco divertida –tal vez nunca habría entendido que hay mucho más de lo que los magos se contentan en admitir, estoy destinada a buscar lo que nadie más buscaría y no creo que eso fuese posible si mi padre no hubiese visto en su juventud tantas cosas extrañas en uno de sus viajes por las montañas…

–Luna, hablo de Snape –Hermione se mordió el labio y hablo de forma rápida y continua como si todo fuese una misma palabra –estoy segura que hay algo acerca de Snape que no esta bien, al menos no conmigo. No recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que pasó en el año y tampoco muy bien la batalla en la torre, todo es confuso y lo único a lo que llego es a un punto ciego en el que no hay nada mas que… que… –iba a decir que unos ojos negros bien parecidos a los del mortífago pero de pronto el impulso que la había llevado a soltar sin filtro todo lo anterior se le había acabado, no entendía qué demonios hacía ahí revelándole a Luna tantos de sus secretos… más cuando la rubia se negaba a compartir los de ella.

Luna la miraba atentamente otra vez, la excitación de Hermione parecía ser lo que más llamaba su atención y como la chica no se calmaba y se había sumido en un tenso silencio –en el que seguramente estaba pensando las cosas que no se atrevía a confesarle –ella decidió esperar a que la castaña se calmara y reanudara la conversación.

–Algo me esta pasando Luna… –dijo al cabo de unos minutos Hermione en un tono muy despacio, casi como un susurro –pensé que tu sabías algo porque esas cosas que me dijiste las tengo muy vivamente grabadas en mi mente…

–Porque fueron importantes para ti en ese entonces, ¿Qué crees tú que te produce Snape? –la miró con sus grandes ojos azules como si nada pasara como si hablaran del clima, lo que enervó un poco a Hermione.

–Bueno… es un mortífago, siempre hay que partir de eso, por lo tanto es un tipo horrible, que piensa y hace todo lo contrario a mí por lo menos, el… el mató a Dumbledore, entonces es un tipo que no vale nada porque Dumbledore siempre lo protegió aunque Harry siempre sospechó que era un asqueroso traidor, tal vez deberíamos haber escuchado más a Harry, Ron también lo detestaba, aunque podría llegar a pensar que eso más bien tenía que ver con que en las clases el…

–Hermione!! –Luna la atajó antes de que su amiga cayera inconciente o con un derrame cerebral –te dije que me dijeras que crees TU de Snape.

Los ojos castaños de la joven se ensombrecieron, después de todo Luna no era tan despistada como había pensado, después de todo no la había dejado continuar divagando sobre opiniones que no tenían mucho que ver con la suya propia. Tomando aire despacio bajó la vista hacia el suelo y comenzó a cortar briznas de pasto con dedos temblorosos.

–Verás Luna… ese es el problema. Por favor no se lo digas a nadie!! –la miró fugazmente como tratando de expresarle su desesperación a través de la mirada, aunque no pudo sostenerla –entiendo porqué todo el mundo lo odia, lo entiendo y creo que tienen razón, pero yo… hay algo que no me deja en paz. Hay veces en las que yo también debería emitir juicios en contra de él pero no puedo, las pocas veces en que me he visto en la obligación de comentar en su contra algo extraño me pasa, siento como que digo esas cosas por compromiso y no porque realmente las sienta… me hace sentir terrible, ya sabes… tu misma tuviste que vivir bajo la dirección de ese sujeto y yo ahora estoy diciéndote esto, parece tan loco! ¿Cómo no voy a poder sentir rencor por el hombre que mato a Dumbledore? ¿Por qué no puedo odiar a ese tipo como todos los que están en contra del Innombrable? Si se supone que es uno de los mortífagos más cercanos a _quien tu sabes_, si siempre fue odioso con nosotros, si mató a quien siempre confió en el, si peleó contra Harry y huyó como un cobarde del colegio, dime Luna ¿Qué pasa? Esa noche parecía que tu tampoco lo odiabas… quiero saber porqué no lo hacías, tal vez sea lo mismo que me pasa a mi.

Luna no contestó de inmediato, sus ojos chispeantes se ensombrecieron un poco y bajó la vista al suelo, donde pronto se encontró también cortando briznas de pasto con su amiga.

–Yo no lo odiaba porque en realidad no odio a nadie, todos cumplimos un papel en la vida, al menos eso creo yo. Todo debe pasar como esta pasando, no hay que pensar tanto en porqué sino en la mejor forma de llevarlo… yo nunca pensé que el profesor Snape fuese tan malo, ¿sabías que a pesar de que siempre me ponía puros ceros en sus trabajos a final de año me hacía una prueba especial? Me hacía preparar la poción que mejor me hubiese salido en el año y estoy segura que muchas veces estuvo a punto de reír cuando me preguntaba sobre algunos datos interesantes que yo agregaba a los ensayos… este año cuando nos sorprendió en su despacho fue él quien nos castigó, pero no nos torturó ni nada por el estilo, sólo nos dejó atados un día completo dentro de una de las mazmorras ¿no te parece divertido? Esa tarde fue una de las más entretenidas que pase en Hogwarts, jamás había hablado tanto con Neville o Ginny! Y de hecho nos dio tiempo de planear unas cuantas cosas entretenidas como rayar los muros del castillo con pinturas brillantes para sacarlo de nervios –Luna rió despacio como recordando esos tiempos –otras veces se contentó con quitar toneladas de puntos de las casas o cosas por el estilo pero que yo sepa el nunca usó magia en contra de algún alumno, sinceramente alguien tan malo como lo pintan no habría dudado en sacarnos la piel después de intentar robarlo, no es el caso de Snape… la verdad yo lo encontraba gracioso –puntualizó Luna sin ver la cara desencajada de la castaña.

–Pero Luna… Snape esta a cargo de Hogwarts, y a ti te sacaron de ahí y te metieron en un calabozo, Ron me dijo que en ese lugar no tenías ninguna comodidad, tú… deberías sentir al menos antipatía por esa gente. Luna, Snape es tan mortífago como Lucius Malfoy! No lo defiendas, si te dejaba pasar de curso era porque Dumbledore lo obligaba a aprobar a los estudiantes y si no te castigó peor cuando entraron a su despacho fue porque tal vez pensó que lo pasarían peor amarrados en la mazmorra!! No tienes que verle el lado bueno a todo…

–Y tu tampoco sólo el malo Hermione! –Luna soltó una leve carcajada, como siempre ella y la castaña veían las cosas desde puntos de vista diametralmente opuestos –quizás no quería matar a Dumbledore, pero tú lo dijiste: es un mortífago y ellos obedecen las ordenes de _quien tu sabes_, supongo que no les queda mucha libertad para objetar eso, además Harry lo perseguía para capturarlo y nadie quiere que lo atrapen después de hacer algo malo… en las clases, te diré que a mi me daba risa su forma de ser, siempre tan gruñón! Aunque no me molestaba si yo hacia las cosas bien, únicamente reprendía a los que no hacían lo qué el indicaba... quizás era un poquito barrero, pero muy pocas veces compartí salón con los de Slytherin así que no podría estar completamente segura, pero… ¿sabías que el y el profesor Dumbledore se llevaban muy bien? Yo los escuché hablar una vez que me dejo castigada, esos calderos que me hizo lavar estaban horribles –Luna miró al cielo pensativa arrugando un poco la frente – ¿te hizo lavar los calderos a ti alguna vez?

La castaña no contestó a esa pregunta, no porque no quisiera hacerlo sino más bien porque no podía. Había sido castigada pero no recordaba bien cómo… se había puesto furiosa después, Ron era tan desconsiderado! Burlándose de ella sólo por no haber llegado apestando a productos de limpieza! ¿Qué sabia él si no había sido mil veces peor por lo que había pasado que lavar unos cuántos calderos? Se mordió el labio, su castigo… ya lo recordaba. Ordenar la colección personal de pociones de Snape, había tirado una botella de Veritaserum, la había tirado estúpidamente al suelo y se había ganado un castigo extra por ello, la había echado del despacho, se había burlado de su torpeza, todo por distraerse, por perder completamente el dominio de su cuerpo y caer en un ensueño… él. Lo había visto realmente por primera vez ese día mientras leía con atención un pequeño libro… sus ojos negros finalmente iluminados con un tenue brillo mientras recorría las líneas, perdido muy lejos de la habitación desde la que ella lo observaba. Sus ojos iluminados… sus ojos negros llenos de vida, esos ojos exactamente iguales a los que ella conocía tan bien, ¿podría estar imaginándoselo? Debía ser así. Tenía que ser así.

Respiró sonoramente, enojada con ella, ¿Cómo podía pensar tanta idiotez junta? Snape no era quien ella buscaba, el si que no. Tiró tan fuerte de un montón de hierba que no la cortó, sino que la arrancó de cuajo del suelo, tiró lejos las raíces llenas de tierra junto a las briznas de pasto y encaró a Luna.

–Entonces para ti el es alguien encantador, con buen humor y además de un corazón noble, que te ayuda a pasar el curso… por favor Luna! Estamos hablando de Snape! –Hermione se estaba empezando a molestar y no entendía muy bien porqué, tal vez fuese el tono relajado de Luna al hablar de un mortífago, o quizás que no abriera los ojos y comprendiera que el tipo era un plomo y que nunca sería lindo y agradable o… no! Eso jamás!

–Simplemente creo que hay más de lo que se ve a simple vista. Me pasa lo mismo contigo, hay veces en que creo que eres demasiado cerrada a vivir cosas no necesariamente "aprobadas" por las reglas de convivencia pero otras… –de repente Luna se calló, sentía como si hubiese hablado demás…

–Entonces siempre estuviste hablando de él… –Hermione dijo eso en voz alta, pero era una afirmación mas para ella misma que para su acompañante –_para quienes tienen que enfrentar la lógica a la emoción_… para ellos es más difícil todo –concluyó entonces, como si ese ultimo pensamiento fuese una sentencia. Luna no tenía mucho que contarle, lo que pasaba era que ella no veía mal a nadie, incluyendo a un asesino, por eso le había dicho esas cosas aquella vez… no tenía ningún conocimiento que ella necesitase, tal vez si un poco de ingenuidad y confianza ciega en el espíritu de los hombres, pero algo concreto no.

–La ultima vez que hablamos sobre esto estabas molesta… pero yo no podía decirte nada que te dejara tranquila ¿Cómo hacerlo si siempre crees que mi cabeza flota entre puras cosas que no existen? –soltó un suspiro, como si tuviese que explicarle algo a un niño muy despistado –yo no te puedo dar las respuestas que tanto quieres y eso lo sabes desde antes de preguntarme, simplemente porque nunca vas a quedar conforme con lo que te respondería. Supongo Hermione, que tienes que confiar más en tus instintos, estoy muy segura que dentro tuyo esta la respuesta… –la miró casi divertida, aunque la cara de desconcierto de Hermione quizás ayudo un poquito –en todo caso Snape de seguro tendrá mucho que ver con todo –le soltó antes de ponerse de pie y declarar que ya no aguantaba las ganas de ir a revisar los alrededores.

–Quizás algún _shimpook _se haya alejado de su grupo y haya venido por aquí, mi padre tiene la teoría de que les gusta tomar el sol algunas veces en lugares secos –y caminando lo más tranquila la muy desconsiderada la dejo ahí sola con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Su dizque "amo" lo había acompañado hasta Hogwarts, claro que llegando ahí le ordenó dejarlo solo, no tenía idea de qué pretendía pero ciertamente dejarlo andar por ahí a su antojo lo preocupaba. Sabía muy bien que el tomar el control del colegio había sido una de las máximas aspiraciones del señor oscuro, diría él que tenía una importancia mayor que hacerse con la administración del Ministerio… la idea de tomar el máximo emblema del poder de Dumbledore lo había obsesionado mucho tiempo. Quizás iría a hacerle una visita a la tumba del viejo para burlarse un poco de él, aunque Voldemort ya estuviese, digamos que un poco "viejito", no se le quitaban algunas mañas. A el le daba exactamente igual lo que ese lunático hiciera, con tal que no le bajasen deseos de meter su inexistente nariz dentro del castillo por mucho tiempo, todo andaba bien.

Por suerte había ido a su despacho después de poco tiempo y lacónicamente le había dicho que quería recorrer los jardines como en su juventud. Tiene que habérsele notado mucho que no le importaba en lo absoluto o en que, al menos, no le creía demasiado –últimamente le estaba costando mantener una imagen imperturbable delante de Voldemort, lo que se estaba convirtiendo peligrosamente en deleite del señor oscuro –así que Voldemort tuvo un arranque de honestidad con el y le contó que le había hecho una visita a la tumba de Dumbledore y que se había hecho con la varita de éste.

Para sorpresa de Snape, que no pudo evitar cambiar de color, cosa que al Innombrable no se le escapó, claro. Lo más probable era que esa confesión tuviese más que ver con el torturar un poco al mortífago, ya que Voldemort sí sabía muy bien que Snape admiraba al viejo, casi tanto como el mismo lo había hecho, después de todo su primer objetivo siempre había sido vencerlo. Ahora que ya conocía muy bien su pequeño "truco" para ser tan fuerte ese sentimiento había cambiado, seguramente siempre había sido un mago regular ayudado por el gran poder que la varita que poseía… ahora él, el señor oscuro, quien antes de poseer tal arma ya era temible se volvería completamente invencible, él y la varita habían nacido para merecerse mutuamente. Se regodeó un rato mientras le contaba a su sirviente los detalles de su proceder, mientras con especial detalle le explicaba el estado en el que se hallaba el cuerpo que acababa de profanar. Luego de eso quedamente le explicó que finalmente había encontrado lo que tanto tiempo había estado buscando, la Varita del Destino que sería la que le aseguraría una victoria definitiva en contra de Potter y como corolario también le dijo que dejara de reprimir a los Carrow, ya que a su modo de ver era demasiado blando con los traidores que quedaban en Hogwarts.

Así nada más, le había lanzado esa increíble cantidad de información en sólo unas pocas frases cuidadosamente escogidas y se había largado. Si realmente el viejo tenía la famosa Vara Letal –le lanzó una mirada al retrato de Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido, se había hecho el dormido todo el tiempo, pero tenía que haber escuchado todo. Ese viejo podía estar muy chiflado pero ni tonto ni poco entrometido era –entonces sí que era un sucio… ni tenía palabras para describir lo que pensaba, no le había contado nunca nada que tuviese que ver con eso, nunca le había contado nada en realidad. Sólo le palmoteaba la espalda y trataba de exprimirlo lo mejor posible todo el tiempo, fastidiándolo y acorralándolo más y más hasta que ahora se encontraba a tal extremo sometido que seguía las instrucciones de un maldito cuadro. Debería haber dispuesto que la condenada varita se rompiese después de morir él, o algo al menos, decirle para que buscaran maneras de evitar que Voldemort la poseyese… ahora Potter no tendría ninguna oportunidad, ni él tampoco de terminar esa pesadilla.

Después de esa charla tan agradable, en la que no sabía qué parte lo asqueaba o atemorizaba más. Estaba solo con la cabeza llena de ideas sueltas y pensando la mejor manera de enfrentar lo que se le venía. No tenía la menor idea cómo es que el reinado del señor oscuro podría acabar ahora que su confianza y recursos habían aumentado considerablemente, cómo le haría Potter para supuestamente librarlos a todos de ese régimen tan estúpido, y de qué bizarra manera podría servir que le dijera al mismo chico que tenía que tirarse a la pira cuando Naggini estuviese más protegida de lo normal por Voldemort. Odiaba eso del viejo: nunca había sido capaz de contarle enteramente nada, le encantaba dejar en suspenso más de la mitad de la historia, sólo para divertirse y decir "_ya sabia yo que todo terminaría así_".

Después de un rato de darle vueltas a las diferentes opciones que tenía, y a pensar por sobre todo cómo demonios le haría para proteger a los idiotas que estudiaban en el colegio y al mismo tiempo darles más libertad a los sádicos de los Carrow, decidió que no conseguiría nada con meditar tanto el asunto. Le estaba costando demasiado conservar esa delicada y tan vulnerable posición neutral y sabía que pronto o quedaba al descubierto su poco compromiso con Voldemort o tendría que empezar a comportarse como un mortífago despiadado debería hacerlo. Ese era su triste panorama, su estúpido, miserable y deprimente panorama a corto plazo.

Intentó dormir en lo que quedaba de noche, pero a el nunca se le había dado muy bien eso de dormir mucho tiempo seguido. Insomnio había sido la forma en que Dumbledore había definido su condición varios años atrás, según el viejo los muggles tenían tratamiento para eso que consideraban una enfermedad, para Severus simplemente era una cosa de ocupar bien el tiempo, durmiendo no había conseguido volverse una eminencia en la elaboración de pociones, durmiendo no había ganado la confianza de Voldemort y durmiendo tampoco mantenía un cierto equilibrio al interior del castillo, además el no tenía ninguna necesidad de someterse a un ridículo tratamiento muggle, el podría prepararse una poción con los ojos cerrados si quisiese dormir más tiempo. Se tomó una taza de té bien cargado con unas cuantas gotas de poción revitalizante para estar lo más atento posible ante cualquier situación extraña, eran cerca de las siete y nadie debía haber salido de sus salas comunes todavía, pero él quería ir a revisar los calabozos antes que nada, comprobar si los carrow habían obedecido sus ordenes la noche anterior… después subiría al gran comedor o quizás rondaría por los pasillos, lo mejor que podía esperar era llegar él antes que nadie al lugar que esos mocosos hubiesen escogido para armar alboroto… esperaba que dejasen de darle trabajo extra, mientras él borraba algún rayado en las antiguas y valiosas paredes del colegio, esos niñatos del infierno pintaban otras cuatro. Tal vez debería hablar con Longbottom, quizás todavía le tuviese suficiente miedo como para dejar de poner su propio pellejo en riesgo.

Tenía que haber supuesto que sus intentos por cuidar de esos pequeños rufianes fracasarían, primero McGonagall había berreado porque había llamado a Longbottom a su oficina, como si ese niño fuese tan inocente o tan indefenso. Resulta que eso no había sido todo, porque ese idiota impulsivo le había soltado que no pensaba controlarse en lo absoluto y que él se encargaría de que nadie creyese la basura que les estaban enseñando. Quién diría que ese chico llegaría a enfrentarlo un día! El muy descarado le dijo que no estaba solo y que muchos de sus compañeros lucharían para "_quitarle a los mortífagos el control de Hogwarts_", así de inconciente había resultado ser ese muchacho que antes temblaba de sólo verlo. Tenían suerte todos esos mocosos de que en el fondo el no fuese un verdadero seguidor de Voldemort, porque ante tamaño arrebato, de ser él otra persona, ese tonto ya estaría muerto.

Como nadie quiso escucharlo las consecuencias no tardaron en hacerse notar. Los Carrow contaban con la venia directa de Voldemort para aplicar los castigos que consideraran apropiados y pronto esas sesiones de terror y tortura comenzaron a tornar en abiertas amenazas tanto para quienes estudiaban en Hogwarts, como para sus familias. Luego de que se llevaran a la chica Lovegood, muchos mortífagos se habían divertido amenazando a los últimos traidores que quedaban en la comunidad mágica, o a los que eran lo suficientemente tontos para admitir su descontento con el nuevo orden, ahora en cambio esa medida se estaba convirtiendo en un modo habitual de chantajear a todo aquel que tuviese a sus hijos dentro del colegio.

Después de unos días espantosos en los que tuvo a la mitad del plantel docente siguiéndolo cada minuto del día por las inexplicables y seguidas desapariciones de estudiantes estaba harto de todo el mundo. Dumbledore le decía que tenía que calmarse, que pronto encontraría a los chicos y que por favor no fuese tan desagradable con los otros maestros, pero ese viejo no entendía bien de hasta qué punto las cosas se habían salido de control, el ya no quería escuchar lo que tuviese que decirle y lo ignoraba olímpicamente todo el tiempo. Longbottom llevaba cerca de dos semanas sin dar señales de vida y por más que había interrogado, amenazado y hasta torturado a los Carrow, ellos le habían dejado claro que no tenían idea dónde se había metido el chico. Según ellos después de que se supiese del escape de su abuela, Longbottom no se había vuelto a ver por el castillo. Pero ese niño no era el único del que no tenia noticias, por lo menos quince mocosos estaban perdidos ¡¡desde el mismo castillo!! A pesar de que el en persona había comprobado las medidas de seguridad en cada pasadizo secreto del castillo –Dumbledore le reveló un par que el desconocía inclusive –y de que nadie podía abandonar su sala común después de las ocho de la noche a pesar de todas esas molestias cada día se le daba cuenta de un par más que no asistía a clases y no se le encontraba en ningún lugar del castillo.

Al borde de liquidarse el mismo para no tener que aguantar las quejas de nadie más que las propias, prefería pasar los días de uno en uno. Le había costado comprender que la carga ya no era tan pesada si vivía de a poco, lo que pasara al día siguiente, pues ese siguiente día tendría que afrontarlo, sino, aparecería muerto por algún corredor en cualquier momento. Las desapariciones de esos chicos, sin embargo, habían resultado ser un buen catalizador del estado de guerra en el que antes de su ausencia se respiraba al interior del castillo. Sin Longbottom y su banda de secuaces seudo-criminales el resto de los estudiantes finalmente se habían tranquilizado y ya no discutían todo lo que pasaba en el colegio. Finalmente todos con la boca cerrada entregaban sus trabajos y se metían en sus salas comunes a la hora.

Pero el es Severus Snape, ¿cierto? Para el nada puede ser fácil y nada puede estar jodidamente bien por un par de días, no. Como la situación en el castillo mejoraba y como ya no tenía que soportar las estupideces de las antes había sido víctima, ahora tenía que empeorar todo lo demás!

Se había despreocupado considerablemente de lo que sucedía con Lucius y Narcissa, ya que Voldemort había culpado de todo a Bellatrix, así que aparte de mantenerlos encerrados en su mansión luego de esa primera tunda de maldiciones no les había hecho nada más. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser estar encerrado en una lujosa mansión? En cuanto a Draco, seguía muy solo y angustiado pero no podía estar tan mal como para venir a hablar con el, así que también sentía que dentro de todo ya no lo necesitaba tanto como al llegar unos meses atrás. No, lo único que en verdad lo había atormentado en su fuero interno era Hermione, pero ella también le había demostrado cuán fuerte y valiente era. No podía sentir más orgullo y admiración, como siempre obstinada no había respondido a las preguntas de Bellatrix, a pesar de que la torturaban no había dicho la verdad de la espada, esa que el en persona les había llevado al bosque… pero al mismo tiempo que todos se valiesen por su cuenta y no lo necesitasen para nada le hacia sentir vacío, tener que preocuparse únicamente de él nuevamente no era cosa que le gustase demasiado, tenía que reconocerse que poco quedaba ya de él, no había cultivado ningún tipo de experiencia en beneficio propio y sinceramente no tenía idea quien era el mismo, nuevamente estaba solo… hubiese dado lo que fuera por tener cerca Hermione, que lo mirara con sus ojos de almendra brillando intensamente, ella era todo lo que tenía y la necesitaba casi tanto como sus pulmones necesitaban el aire, pero ella estaba lejos, ignorante de todo lo que el estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, demasiado ocupada, demasiado acompañada, demasiado independiente de el.

No tenía idea de cómo habían conseguido escapar, ni cómo convencieron al duende que estaba con ellos para que le mintiera en sus narices a Bellatrix Lestrange, conocida lunática sádica, lo único a que podía esperar con una cierta inocencia inusitada en él, pero a la que tenía aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas era que se mantuviesen lo más precavidos posibles durante un tiempo, que se escondiesen, que desaparecieran hasta que los ánimos se calmaran, hasta que Voldemort dejase la paranoia.

Voldemort en persona les había comunicado a todos que Bellatrix había perdido su varita, exponiéndola a una de las más terribles humillaciones para un mago y sometiéndola por lo mismo a la burla de todo el resto de los mortífagos quienes se deleitaban especialmente al ver que ni siquiera la poderosa y bien posicionada Bellatrix escapaba al castigo de su señor al fallar. Como el temor de algo indescifrable se había apoderado de la mortífaga por el descubrimiento de esa replica tan exquisita de la espada de Godric Gryffindor, se informó a Gringotts de que estuviesen alertas sobre cualquier movimiento extraño que se efectuase en la bóveda de la familia Lestrange, incluso se les ordenó a los duendes que extremasen las medidas de protección alrededor de la misma.

Severus sabía muy bien que esa espada era, por alguna razón que nadie se había dignado a explicarle –con decir nadie se refería expresamente a cierto viejo chiflado que aunque muerto hacía meses no dejaba de cotorrear desde su retrato en el centro mismo de la oficina de la dirección, sometiendo al nuevo director a un tormento mayor que el que ya soportara mientras el anciano vivía para molestarlo regalándole ridiculeces o insistiendo en que alegrara sus días con algún dulcecito… –así que lo que antes consideró un articulo únicamente trascendental para Potter se había vuelto un nudo de conflicto entre el enano cegatón y el loco calvo de Voldemort.

Algo le había dejado una amarga sensación de todo lo pasado esa noche en que capturaran a su castaña: había resistido con un tesón que no creía que tuviese ningún gryffindor aparte de ella, con una casi inexistente ayuda de los dos pelmazos con los que viajaba habían logrado escapar no sólo ellos tres, sino que por alguna especie de intervención divina consiguieron sacar de sus cautiverios a la señorita Lovegood y a Ollivander, llevándose a los también recién capturados Thomas y al duende… habían escapado, pero entre alaridos entrecortados y risas histéricas que sólo evidenciaban su demencia, Bellatrix decía que al fin se había librado de la bestia asquerosa que los había traicionado, del maldito elfo que nunca había sabido aceptar el lugar de escoria que le pertenecía , ese que había abandonado a su familia por seguir a Potter y que en el camino había violado los secretos de sus amos e incluso se les había enfrentado con descaro absoluto. Bellatrix escupió junto a un poco de sangre y hablando entre temblores por la violencia con que Snape inusitadamente utilizó en ella variedad innumerable de maldiciones torturadoras que el tenía un elfo menos por el que preocuparse en el castillo, que ella estaba segura que la alimaña de Dobby –nombre ordinario y digno de un esclavo como él –había muerto luego de que ella certeramente clavara en medio de su pecho una de sus queridas dagas, esas cargadas con veneno que le aseguraban al menos el diminuto placer de llevarse a uno de los traidores a la tumba.

Dobby… le gustaba mucho, ese elfo tenía ¿cómo decirlo sin que sonara despectivo? Bueno no podía formularse una frase con real ausencia de cierto dejo de displicencia hacia los elfos domésticos, pero ese elfo tenía ideas, pensaba por y para sí mismo. Era el único que conocía que estaba tan feliz de complacer las necesidades de sus "amos" –termino que no le gustaba nada escuchar –como de satisfacer las suyas propias. De repente recordó una de las primeras veces que lo viera, ¿Había sido hacía unos tres años? Le había llevado el te a su despacho y cuando lo vio a su lado acomodando la bandeja sobre su pequeña mesita junto al escritorio no había podido contener una sonrisa que se tornaría en una expresión más adecuada a él, o sea en una mirada entre reprobatoria e inquisidora.

_El elfo frente a él se había quedado quiero, paralizado por la intensidad de los ojos profundamente negros que lo miraban con expresión descolocada, el espécimen que tenía al frente era rarísimo, y estaba muy seguro de que ese elfo en particular no lo había visto en Hogwarts antes, sin embargo se le hacía familiar, de ahí la concentración de su mirada._

_- Tal vez el señor quiera saber porqué Dobby no se ha presentado amo –hizo una gran reverencia mientras Severus contrajo el ceño contrariado –profesor… el… el amo Director… Dumbledore… -el elfo recoció sus pequeños dedos en el impecable delantal con el emblema de Hogwarts estampado en el pecho -¿sabe que me dijo que podía llamarle viejo chiflado si quería? –el elfo lo miró con sus enormes ojos verde claro con evidente signo reprobatorio, pero al momento se tapo la boca con una mano y casi se va de cabeza al suelo por lo pronunciadas de sus continuas y fervorosas reverencias._

_- Perdóneme amo… yo… Dobby escuchó que al amo no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran, es sólo que Dobby tiene su primer día de trabajo y el amo Dumbledore dijo que el profesor Snape siempre deseaba tomar el té solo en su oficina es por eso que Dobby Vino y… –nuevamente el diminuto ser se puso a temblar mientras sus manos habían vuelto un ovillo gran parte de su delantal nuevo y gruesas lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos grandes y claros –Dobby lo esta haciendo muy mal… los otros elfos lo miran como a un bicho raro, todo porque Dobby les ha hablado algunas cosas que ellos no entienden y porque Dobby acepto que se le pagara un sueldo… _

_Snape prefirió cortar el discurso del elfo, tenia razón: si prefería tomar el té abajo era porque odiaba que lo molestaran y el mandarle el elfo más parlanchín que hubiese pertenecido nunca a las filas de Hogwarts era exactamente lo que el viejo loco consideraría una idea genial._

_- Dobby… –repitió entonces como recordando algo de pronto – ¿tu eras el elfo de los Malfoy?_

_La pregunta flotó en el aire unos momentos antes de que Dobby comenzara a temblar. Evidentemente Dobby lo había recordado a el también, como no, si Severus había visitado en incontables ocasiones la casa de sus antiguos "amos". El ser desvió la mirada y terminó de acomodar la taza junto a un gran plato con diferentes comestibles como bollos, galletas y bizcochos, tarea que apuraba para seguramente abandonar cuanto antes la habitación._

_- Espero que el señor disfrute su té –dijo haciendo una reverencia._

_- ¿así que puedes llamarle viejo chiflado a Dumbledore? Pues es mejor que te deje de sonar extraño porque de a poco te darás cuenta que tiene bien ganado ese rotulo –dijo el hombre sentándose en una butaca mientras Cogía un bollo y le daba un leve mordisco –eres el primer elfo que conozco que gane sueldo Dobby –le dijo mientras se llevaba nuevamente a la boca el bollo que a decir verdad estaba bastante bueno -¿fue tu idea? –por alguna desconocida razón no quería ver asustado al elfo y además genuinamente le interesaba conocer a ese tan particular._

_Contra todo lo que debería haber hecho, se encontró observando con detención al elfo, con sus calcetas de colores distintos y sus brillantes ojos con una expresión expectante bastante parecida a la que Lovegood cargaba todo el día. Le agrado al instante, aunque debería haberlo aborrecido por hablar tanto a diferencia del resto de sus pares… quizás por eso le gustaba, era distinto, diferente, adelantado al resto de su especie y por eso también excluido. Era una historia nada nueva para el. Lucius lo trataba mal y de seguro que había conseguido otro elfo, este le gustaba a él... no tenia nada de qué sentirse mal, así que le pidió a Dobby que por favor el se hiciera cargo de sus asuntos, que si gustaba el podría pagarle algo extra si se preocupaba sólo él de mantener sus habitaciones y de llevarle las comidas… además de ponerlo al tanto de sus planes con todo eso del sueldo y sus ideas liberales para el futuro de los elfos domésticos, claro._

_- Dobby estará encantado de serle útil al amo…_

_- no me digas así Dobby, sólo… sólo dime profesor Snape –apuntó Severus divertido mientras el elfo abría completamente los ojos –¿cuánto crees que podría pagarte? Supongo que podrían ser unos treinta galleons al mes… ya sabes, no soy un hombre rico pero…_

_- No! Dobby no podría aceptarlo, a Dobby ya se le paga un sueldo por atender el castillo, Dobby no podría recibir más dinero._

_Severus miro al elfo una vez más, no insistiría dada la seguridad con que le había respondido. Por mucho tiempo y a pesar de lo patético que podría ser para la mayoría, había sido esa pequeña personita quien fuese una de sus pocas compañías. Le gustaba escucharlo mientras contaba cosas acerca de lo que pasaba en las cocinas o de pequeñas anécdotas que sucedían en el castillo, sólo escucharlo un rato para no depender tanto de la compañía de Dumbledore… en el fondo el sabía que la soledad era lo que más temía, lo que a toda costa quería evitar pero a la que regresaba una y otra vez, como su fiel vasallo._

_- Como quieras –le había graznado un poco molesto, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero molesto al fin._

Con la confesión de Bellatrix, Snape consiguió llegar a un verdadero récord de asco hacia su "compañera" la odiaba por matar a la pobre criatura que tantas tardes le había alegrado en el pasado y que sólo hacía unas horas había visto por ultima vez… la ultima vez que le dejase una bandeja con una humeante y pequeña tetera, una taza cuidadosamente arreglada y un gran plato de esos bollos que se habían vuelto una de sus pocas debilidades culinarias. La odiaba por eso, por osar tocar a Hermione, razón por la cual de no estar tan vigilado y no ser ella una de las mortífagas más cercanas a Voldemort la hubiese matado apenas saberlo y por sólo ser ella: una maldita enferma de la cabeza, cruel hasta la medula y estúpida ilusa fervientemente admiradora de su señor… loca, eso era todo lo que en resumidas cuentas era Bellatrix Lestrange.

Decidido a dejar de dar vueltas en su cabeza sobre el posible paradero de Hermione y sobre si estaría bien después del ataque que había sufrido, salió de su despacho a eso de las ocho de la mañana a tomar un poco del aire fresco que tentaba desde los terrenos del colegio. La primavera había llegado hacía semanas y el aire afuera no era demasiado caluroso aun, odiaba el calor abrasador que cubría los jardines por la tarde, cuando el resto del mundo precisamente salía a los terrenos del colegio y –el no entendía cómo o por qué –los estudiantes gozaban de lo lindo achicharrándose bajo el sol… ojo que el había visto el humo salir de esas hirvientes cabezas! Recordaba que de la coronilla escarlata de Weasley era donde más le gustaba comprobar ese efecto óptico, porque parecía que el chico tenía la cabeza en llamas… una excelente idea, así se lo quitaría de encima a su Hermione, pensó mientras atravesaba al fin la gran puerta de roble.

Severus Snape palideció unos tonos mientras se paraba en seco y después pateaba una piedra en su camino, tenía que tomar una decisión, no podía pensar en sacar del medio al pobre Weasley por mucho favor que le hiciera al mundo mágico con ello. Todavía no decidía… todavía parecía faltar tanto como para tomar una decisión. El y sus malditas dudas que no lo dejaban en paz jamás! Contarle o no contarle a Hermione, se preguntaba si algún día terminaría toda esa basura del dominio del señor de las tinieblas, y por sobre todo: cuánto más tendría él que aguantar tanta mierda de todo el mundo. Ya se estaba hartando y ni con Voldemort ni con Dumbledore era el mismo sujeto distante, correcto y eficiente que antes, pequeñas muecas, casi imperceptibles temblores en su mirada… había cosas que el Innombrable le pedía y que se le estaban haciendo imposibles cumplir: como matar porque sí. Voldemort sabía que Snape aborrecía cazar muggles como simple deporte y aun así lo había obligado a partir junto a otros mortífagos en ese tipo de "actividades recreativas", sólo para ver las leves inconsistencias en sus ojos, el insignificante periodo de tiempo que le llevaba juntar odio en contra de su tan asqueroso amo para azotar con el a gente inocente… el muy cerdo se sonreía deleitado al ver como los pequeños resquicios de alma aun fuera de sus alcances cedía con cada pedido, con cada orden que le daba a su mortífago, uno de los que había quedado más joven e inexperto cuando esa maldita sangre sucia había interferido en sus planes, pero ahora Voldemort se había empeñado en usar a Severus para cada misión a la que pudiese asistir, para que madurara en un mortífago tan terrible como aun no conocía entre sus filas, con la prestancia, elegancia y elocuencia de Lucius, el odio de Bellatrix y la brillantez que sólo él siempre había tenido, el merito por el cual él, el gran señor oscuro le había permitido el honor de ser uno de sus vasallos.

Severus se agacho y tomo la piedra que antes tirara lejos de un puntapié, no quería ofuscarse, ya no conseguiría nada. Ella había estado bien todo ese tiempo, si los habían atrapado había sido justamente por lo del tabú, así que más que seguro ese error había sido de Potter… pero habían escapado, nuevamente escapado. El no podía ofrecer eso siquiera, lo único que tenía en esos instantes era nada… el no controlaba ni sus actos siquiera, sólo un llamado y el debía correr a hacer bien sus papel. Pronto lo poco de humano que quedaba en el desaparecería, la ausencia de la castaña lo había debilitado y le había hecho perder gran parte de su fortaleza, era su culpa claro, pero que ella no lo recordara, que no lo buscara, que no suspirara su nombre cuando la había tenido cerca y la había acariciado… verdaderamente consiguió desterrarse de la vida de ella y ahora no encontraba la manera de regresar, como si esa llama de esperanza que creyó brillar con más fuerza la noche en que la dejara en los terrenos cerca de la casa Weasley, hubiese destilado tal intensidad cegadora y tranquilizadora por esos minutos finales, sólo para consumirse y volver todas sus alegrías en quimeras otra vez.

–… ya no tengo nada que darle, pronto seré oscuridad total nuevamente, igual que con Lily… –quiso caer de rodillas sobre la hierba y poder llorar al sentir que finalmente las esperanzas tan firmemente protegidas en su alma se consumían pero de sus ojos ya no salían lágrimas que pudiesen exteriorizar su dolor, ya no podía liberar en parte su pena. Quería estar muerto más que nunca y al mismo tiempo sabía que tenía que mantenerse vivo. Nunca había matado a tanta gente como en el último mes, parecía que Voldemort lo ponía a prueba constantemente, estaba demasiado manchado como para que ella pudiera curarlo otra vez.

–_Y ya no tengo nada que darle… _–pensó contristeza, tal como lo había hecho en ese mismo lugar más de veinte años atrás.

Sacó su varita y describió una extraña floritura en el aire. Un breve resplandor blanco lo cegó un instante y al momento un hermoso y delgado tallo de cristal estaba en su mano, sosteniendo tres orquídeas traslucidas que brillaron de todos colores al fragmentarse en su cristal la luz del sol… ella era una hermosa, inalcanzable y delicada orquídea, y el la marchitaría, tal como lo hacía con todo lo que quiso mantener cerca. Debía dejarla ir de una buena vez.

Miró las flores de cristal y quiso romperlas pero en vez de eso las atrajo hacia su pecho. Cerró los ojos y de pronto soltó un débil quejido. La marca, la maldita marca ardía de una manera tal en su antebrazo que de manera automática se llevó la mano de la otra extremidad al brazo en llamas. Al hacerlo la flor que estaba sujetando cayó al suelo y se destrozo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sería por hoy… que horror FF!! No podía entrar en mi cuenta, y ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa!! Además de que bueno, Salí unos días a la playa para relajarme… así que ahora soy un bendito cangrejo bípedo… U.U

Ya ven que queda poquito?? Uh…

Gracias por leer!! Y a propósito! Para las chicas que me mandaron mensajes a mi cuenta, pues también pueden dejarlos en forma de Review, pero como quieran no +! Igual los contestare aquí… me parece más, como decirlo? Romántico. Jajajajaja

Saludos!! ;D


	30. Antes del Final

**Hola!! Aquí va un nuevo cap. Ojala les guste!! :D**

**DanySnape: **awwwww!!!! Me das susto… no quiero ser sopa de cangrejo U.U uy, quizás si te guste este cap, a ver qué me dices luego, saludos!!

**Tonks: **es el primer fic que lees de el?? Hay, pues hay muchos geniales, de hecho te recomendaría alguno pero no sé si puedo hacerlo… pásate por mi perfil ahí tengo casi puras historias sobre él muy buenas!! Ah, y espero que no te hayas matado de aburrimiento y hayas llegado hasta aquí! Que genial, somos compatriotas! A veces me pregunto si uso alguna expresión que no se entienda en otros países… en fin, que estés muy bien!!

**Ninna Black: **jajajajaja si!! A mi tb Luna me recuerda a Dumbledore, por eso me gusta señalar su "atemporal sabiduría" si, ya ves, cada vez se acerca + el cap final!! Ay, hasta yo estoy esperando escribirlo!! XD y también quiero que ya se de por enterada la confundida Hermione que me terminó por enredar a mí!! Ya, saludos!!

**Mrs. Snape: **te dio pena? Pucha, pero bueno fue mi culpa, he estado tan melancólica como mi amado Severus… bueno Hermione tiene que pasar por un proceso de aceptación, cuando lo supere todo será más fácil, aunque el tiempo corre… que estés bien!!

**DollyChang: **jajajaja!! Buuuu, me siento culpable!! Te tuve hasta muy tarde leyendo mi ñoño fic!! Espero que te haya gustado al menos ;D uy! Eso de Dobby no sé porqué se me ocurrió, bueno quizás para darle un toque que lo terminara de distinguir por completo de los mortífagos quizás. También espero leerte a ver qué opinas de esto, saludos!!

**Akane!!: **bueno si, tengo un humor… mmmm… especial XD te esta dando miedo? Podría ser que no recuerde, después de todo Snapy la hechizo, no? Quizás no sea un "vivieron felices para siempre" O.O uhhhhhh…

**Iamalonefordanny-19: **bueno, no creas que no se me ha pasado por la mente acabar igual que en libro, depende de mi propio desequilibrado estado emocional… pero al si eso ocurriera, me odiarías? Bueno, es que varias me han amenazado con muerte inmediata si intento algo extraño ¿sabes? Jajajajaj, bueno te digo que a mi me parece injusta la forma en la que muere mi adorado Severus, definitivamente haré algo con eso, saludos!!

**DarckReginaB19: **este Sev???Jajajaja, así que hay otros menos hartos con lo que le pasa?? Bueno, mi sevy igual vive atormentado y cuestionándoselo todo, pero sinceramente creo que Voldy lo tenía bastante cabreado y se daba la libertad de (al menos en privado) verlo como el simple loco fanático y desvirtuado que todos conocemos. Si!!! Vi la peli!! Wow, qué manera de babear en el cine!! Es que Deep y mi hermoso Alancito juntos!! Fue suficiente para hacerme sangrar la nariz!! Jajaja oye: el 2010 Tim Burton hará una nueva versión de Alicia en el país de las maravillas!! Y el mismo trío participara!! (boham-carter –Deep –Rickman!!!!!!) Eso estará genial tb!! ;D

**Isabella Cullen: **jajajajajaja!!! Es que eres caracola?? Genial! Porque yo tb lo soy, y créeme… soy muy caracola! Bueno espero que siga "encantándote" cuídate un montón!!

**Chapulina: **mordiendo las uñas? Pues vas a tener que seguir así, y te digo por acá para que te quede claro: no te adelantare nada de nada, así que para de mandarme correos!! Monga chanta no más, ya espero que te guste este chap. Tb.

**Lula: **jajajajaja, me encanto tu aclaración y, de hecho, la agradezco, es que no sabes cuántas amenazas he recibido a lo largo de esta historia!! XD así que eres de Argentina?? Que genial!! Tengo una amiga argentina y me encanta! Según ella todas las chicas de por allá son así de locas y chistosas!! :D y claro, aquí estoy, evitando la fatiga reinante en mi, saludos!!

**Eileen Prince Snape: **buuuu… no, no quiero torturar a nadie, la verdad no sé porqué digo que ya se acerca el final, es que además en mi mente creo que queda poquito, pero cuando escribo me voy en la profunda y me salen miles de paginas!! Después me suplicaras que se acabe!! Cuando mueras de aburrimiento frente a la computadora, ya verás!! ;D

**Rose Weasley: **cada vez mejor? Cada vez más enredado diría yo… no sé como entienden todas las vueltas que me doy, en realidad hay veces que yo misma me confundo con lo que escribo!! Gracias por escribirme y decirme siempre cosas lindas!!

**Lunita Black: **bue, no te preocupes, esta página esta en ingles y claro que te entiendo, de hecho por eso te puse que no importaba, lo que realmente vale es que te tomes la molestia de darme tu opinión, obvio!!! Bueno, mis finales no son muy alegres que digamos, soy muy mala yo parece, saludos!!

**Iory: **que rico que te haya gustado! Y lo mejor: que valiera la pena sentarte a leer mis tonterías! XD en todo caso es cierto que queda poco, pero para qué te digo más si tú sabes cómo va esto. Espero que sigas con ese animo niña!!

**Bueno, ahora si, a leer!!!!!**

**Antes del Final**

Después de hablar con Luna supo que no encontraría grandes respuestas en ella, había alguna especie de censura auto-infligida por la ravenclaw, un silencio que la estaba matando… las veces en que la rubia había dudado, sus frases a medio terminar, la manera en que de pronto se puso totalmente seria y no había rastro en ella de ser la despistada y ausente chica que solía ser, como si hubiese puesto toda su atención finalmente en algo. Pero eran esas mismas señales las que la atormentaban, eran indicios que la habían llevado a pensar que parte importante de la conversación había girado en torno a una idea que no se había exteriorizado. Una idea lo suficientemente potente como para hacerse patente pese a la exagerada precaución de las palabras de Luna…

Tenía ganas de hablar con ella al respecto, de preguntarle directamente qué pasaba, pero al mismo tiempo una inseguridad apabullante no la dejaba en paz. Algunas veces quería hablar y otras prefería que nadie la molestase con charlas banales y poco motivantes, se reunía en la sala junto a todos por las noches y reía con las historias que Bill les contaba y con las intervenciones poco serias de Ron, pero pese a estar la mayor parte del día en compañía de sus amigos una soledad constante y latente la acongojaba a cada instante…

Había transcurrido cerca de una semana desde ese primer despertar en _El Refugio_ y aunque la mayor parte de su tiempo se la había pasado junto a sus amigos eso no quería decir que se lo estuviesen pasando bien, no, ni remotamente bien. Como Harry finalmente se hubo decidido por buscar los Horrocruxs, casi toda su estadía en la casa de Bill y Fleur se hubiese podido resumir en ellos tres concentrados en desarrollar un plan que les permitiese entrar en Gringotts, después de todo algo muy importante debía permanecer guardado en la bóveda de Bellatrix Lestrange como para que la mortífaga se hubiese descompuesto ante la sola idea de que los chicos hubiesen entrado a ella. Si, Harry estaba seguro que, como así mismo había ocurrido con Lucius Malfoy en el pasado, quizás Voldemort le había pedido a Bellatrix guardar algo importante… algo que la bruja no sabía realmente cuán valioso era.

Su amigo confiaba ciegamente en que la idea de tener a una parte de su alma dentro de una de las bóvedas más seguras, antiguas y solemnes del imponente banco de los magos era una idea que habría tentado a Voldemort, o eso era a lo que Harry había concluido gracias a ese perturbador nivel de entendimiento al que había llegado a raíz de la extraña conexión que el chico tenía con el Innombrable. Voldemort –les decía el chico una y otra vez –seguramente dejaba esas valiosas piezas en lugares cuidadosamente escogidos por el significado o valor que estos poseyeran tanto en su vida como en la identidad más intrínseca de los magos… Gringotts sin lugar a dudas era un hito importante, cada mago que se preciase de tal, tenía guardada ahí sus riquezas. En su infancia, pobre y por años privado de la verdad de su condición, también le había sido negado el acceso a los misterios del banco de los magos.

Claro que no es que sólo los tres volviesen a planear una intromisión en un lugar en el que no fuese bienvenidos. Para introducirse dentro Gringotts debieron hipotecar la única arma con la que contaban, la espada de Gryffindor. Los tres sabían muy bien que jamás lograrían superar la vigilancia, medidas de protección y la especificidad de los mecanismos de acceso a las bóvedas sin la ayuda de algún verdadero duende. Había mucho que ganar, pero también se arriesgaban bastante.

Ron por supuesto no proponía nada más que engañar a Griphook y aunque Harry no era tan drástico al respecto, sí que proponía una traición disfrazada de honestidad… a ella no le gustaba para nada esa situación, pese a que comprendía mejor que nadie que no podían entregarle la espada al duende inmediatamente después de infiltrarse en Gringotts. Bill ya le había hablado antes de la extraña forma de entender la propiedad y los acuerdos que tenían esas criaturas, además de todas las guerras y discordias que se habían producido en el pasado de las que había conocido gracias a su poder de concentración para no dormir en las clases de Binns… si de algo estaba segura era de que si ellos tenían sus resquemores con Griphook, pues el duende dudaba de ellos cien veces más y se aseguraría de que no lo estafasen, sin embargo, restregarles esa verdad a sus amigos atentaba con el espíritu positivista que debía primar al proponerse tamaña meta.

Casi todo el día se la pasaban encerrados en la habitación que ocupaba Griphook, después de almorzar junto a Fleur, Luna y Dean los tres subían las escaleras y comenzaban la tediosa y muchas veces irritante preparación. Ese estado de tensión constante en la que permanecían durante esas interminables horas los dejaba agotados y por las noches lo único en que podían pensar era en irse a dormir unas cuantas horas… habían tantas diferentes formas en las que su intento podía fracasar que llegado un momento el pesimismo los había embargado, mas se vieron en la necesidad de hacer caso omiso a esas posibilidades y tratar de pensar con algo de optimismo.

Como Harry le había quitado su varita a Bellatrix y como asimismo mientras esta le prodigaba unos tiernos "cariñitos" se había dejado un inconfundible cabello enredado en su suéter, no podían encontrarse en una mejor posición. La mortífaga era temida y respetada en este nuevo orden y seguro que ningún duende sería lo suficientemente valiente como para exigirle muchas muestras de cooperación ni menos de reconocimiento… sólo tendría que llegar al mesón y exigir entrar a su bóveda. Griphook le había dicho que así sucederían las cosas. En cuanto a Ron, pues el podía disfrazarse y así Harry y el duende podrían ir sin mayor dificultad bajo la capa para hacerse invisible. Si, era la mejor estrategia que podían planear con sus limitados recursos. Tenían que intentar pasar desapercibidos.

El mayor problema que Hermione veía en todo el asunto era ser capaz de interpretar su papel como Bellatrix Lestrange. En el aspecto físico no habría problemas ya que sabían muy bien que la poción multijugos era infalible durante el tiempo en que duraban sus efectos, pero ya sabían que no bastaba únicamente con lucir igual a ella, sino que tenía que ser ella. Ron se reía todo el tiempo cuando la encontraba tratando imitar las inconfundibles expresiones de la bruja, sus movimientos acelerados y precisos… pero por sobre todo esa manera tan particular en que Bellatrix miraba a todo el mundo. Sus ojos penetrantes, fijos en su presa, que destilaban un fanatismo ciego aun lejos de su _señor_. Recordaba demasiado bien esos ojos, porque la habían mirado con tal intensidad y odio que creía firmemente que jamás sería capaz de olvidarlos… y sobre todo no olvidaría sus muecas de desesperación cuando ella se negaba a satisfacer su curiosidad. Nunca se lo diría a sus amigos pero frecuentemente despertaba por las noches bañada en un sudor frió al volver de esa dimensión llena de horribles sueños en los que siempre estaba presente esa mujer, en los que sus amigos jamás llegaban a buscarla… no le diría a nadie que el recuerdo de esa noche en la mansión de los Malfoy todavía la hacía temblar, ¿qué le diría Harry? El ya había pasado por cosas mucho peores y sin embargo seguía luchando sin pedir que nadie le tuviese lástima, el se había vuelto más fuerte con cada ataque. Ella no era tan resistente como su amigo, por un momento pensó que si pero después de sufrir sólo un poco la idea de repetir esa experiencia amenazaba su determinación a continuar. Si Voldemort llegaba a encontrarlos el sufrimiento sería mucho mayor, mil veces mayor, y ella se estaba quejando por unos minutos de dolor… una vergüenza.

- ¿Otra vez te despiertas en medio de la noche Hermione? –Luna la miraba con curiosidad desde su cama con el rubio y largo cabello revuelto y los ojos parpadeando de dolor frente a la luz de la vela que la castaña mantenía encendida en la mesita de noche, ella sabía que Hermione tardaba montones en dormirse y que cuando al fin lo lograba por lo general despertaba a las pocas horas gritando… a petición suya cada noche insonorizaban la habitación y ninguna comentaba jamás lo que sucedía al cerrar la puerta.

- No, todavía no puedo dormir Luna… –le contestó ella sin despegar la vista de sus manos, como si contestara por inercia, como si aun estuviese pensando con la misma profundidad que unos minutos atrás.

- ¿Sabes qué me dijo mi madre una vez? Bueno… yo no lo entendí mucho pero creo que ahora sí, después de hablar con Dean estos días creo que tenía razón –la joven la miró nerviosa y soltó una risita cantarina, pero al no obtener respuesta alguna de su amiga decidió que era mejor seguir –pues decía que el dolor que se calla es más doloroso y que con el tiempo… bueno, que con el tiempo termina volviéndonos alguien que no somos ¿sabes?, ella decía que una persona que nunca habla de sus sentimientos termina perdiendo su voz.

Luna terminó de hablar y miró a Hermione, esta seguía como ensimismada y por un instante creyó que realmente la castaña ni siquiera la había escuchado, pero no pudo evitar abrir exageradamente sus ojos azules cuando su amiga se giró hacia ella. La joven Gryffindor tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, que después de un breve parpadeo bajaron ininterrumpidamente por sus mejillas pálidas y mucho menos redondeadas de las que había tenido unos meses atrás. Las dos volvieron a quedarse inmóviles y sólo se miraron fijamente por mucho rato.

- Eres la chica más extraña que haya conocido jamás Luna… –lanzó Hermione en un susurro -¿Cómo demonios le haces para siempre saber lo que los otros están pensando? ¿Qué, acaso eres especialista en legremancia? Había un motivo por el que no quería mirarte a los ojos y resulta que de todas maneras no puedo esconderte nada.

- Es que tu cara lo dice todo Hermione, no es necesario usar la legremancia para saber qué piensas! –le respondió la rubia con expresión divertida en el rostro.

- _No es necesario usar la legremancia para saber qué piensas…_–repitió la joven para sus adentros, no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa frase. Tenía dos opciones: o acababa de sufrir un déjà vu o simplemente esa sensación se debía a que ciertamente alguien ya le había hablado con la misma franqueza de su aparentemente exagerada expresividad en el rostro.

- ¿Qué te quedaste pensando ahora? –le preguntó Luna mientras se rascaba distraídamente el puente de la nariz.

- Deberías haberte especializado en adivinación en vez de perder el tiempo con esa tontería de animales fantásticos… eres aterradora a veces –comentó Hermione borrando de su mente los pensamientos que comenzaban a formársele, decidida a no querer estrujarse el cerebro de más.

- Pues eso ya me lo dijo el profesor Snape hace unos meses, aunque puntualizó que era una fisgona de la peor clase… aunque quizás no debí decirle que yo también amaba los bollos de frutos secos que hacían los elfos de las cocinas. Me parece que se enojó un poco por interrumpirlo mientras comía –dijo la joven mirándose a contraluz una de sus delgadas manos la que había levantado en el aire despreocupadamente.

- ¿Por qué siempre me hablas de Snape Luna?

Silencio. Un silencio que duró varios minutos, los minutos que demoró la rubia en trenzar su cabello, tarea que desarrolló con una parsimonia exasperante para cualquiera. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba dispuesta a esperar. Desde antes de hablar con la chica ella estaba segura que la ganchuda nariz de Snape estaba metida en su problema… no se había olvidado que Luna le había hablado de el, casi el único recuerdo claro que tenía de sus últimos días en el castillo, y ahora después de meses de no verse, en las dos únicas conversaciones que habían tenido el nombre de Snape era algo constante.

- Mmm… –Luna tiró de la ropa de cama hasta atrás y se levantó intempestivamente para irse a sentar a los pies del lecho de su amiga, miró un rato las manos de la castaña que se movían inconcientemente y después de morderse el labio mientras decidía qué hacer fue interrumpida un segundo antes de intentar deshacer los errores que había cometido en la charla anterior.

- ¿Fue Snape quien me desmemorizó?

Ambas chicas se miraron. El ambiente dentro de la habitación cambio en un instante y ahora era Luna quien miraba indecisa a Hermione, eran los ojos azules los que reflejaban una mezcla entre vacilación, temor y ¿esperanza? Los ojos marrones, mientras, sólo exteriorizaban ansiedad y curiosidad. Finalmente la más pequeña sonrió débilmente.

- Yo… yo no sé eso. Sólo tú sabes Hermione.

- Pues lo que yo sé es que no me acuerdo de muchas cosas, ya te lo dije antes Luna, pero al mismo tiempo… cuando hablamos, cuando me preguntaste sobre los calderos yo… creo que logré recordar un poco. Además… –Hermione tomó aire –no sé si sea únicamente una invención mía, pero los ojos de Snape… podría jurar que los ojos de Snape son los mismos que distingo cuando fuerzo al máximo mi memoria.

La joven castaña miró con intensidad a Luna. No entendía realmente porqué se sentía a salvo con ella, quizás era porque nada podía sonar demasiado extraño a su lado, pero lo cierto era que junto a ella había avanzado mucho, quizás no en el sentido en que ella había esperado. Ninguna verdad reveladora le había sido confiada, pero sí sabia muy bien que sólo en su compañía había admitido lo que desde hacía meses sabía muy bien: esos eran los ojos de Snape, esos ojos que en vigilia reconocía amar mientras siguiesen siendo desconocidos, pero que en su inconciente siempre habían tenido un dueño más que claro, la razón por la que nunca pudo pensar siquiera en alguna persona a quien asignárselos… eran los ojos de un asesino, de un mortífago, de alguien que no se explicaba cómo había llegado a relacionarse con ella. Más aun, ella tenía que saber algo muy importante como para que él decidiera ocultarle tan groseramente sus memorias, eso explicaba preliminarmente el asunto, pero el punto que la preocupaba era porqué sentimientos tan extraños acompañaban ese recuerdo, ¿ella podría en alguna retorcida y bizarra dimensión haber estado enamorada de ese sujeto? ¿Y porqué el idiota ese no se había sacado el problema definitivamente de encima? ¿Tan fanfarrón era que prefirió confiar en que su magia era indestructible? ¿Por qué no la mató y ya?

- Tienes que seguir recordando Hermione… –los ojos azules de ella brillaban intensamente, mientras la luz de la habitación había disminuido su intensidad, ya que la vela en la mesita de noche perdía su resplandor mientras se consumía.

- Créeme que ya lo he intentado, no es tan fácil ¿sabes? No es como mirarme al espejo y ordenarle a mi cerebro que suelte los recuerdos que mediante magia me fueron vedados –apunto con cierta ironía y fastidio la aludida, mientras se frotaba la frente de la misma forma en que su famoso amigo lo hacía constantemente.

- Bueno, al menos es claro que compartiste con Snape –dijo Luna sonriendo –ese tono que usaste es inconfundible.

Hermione se sonrojó evidentemente, después de pensárselo un poco supo que su amiga no le mentía. Y ella… ¿realmente había pasado tiempo con ese tipo? ¿Con ese que se había burlado de sus dientes en cuarto año? ¿Con ese cretino que la había hecho llorar y acomplejarse como nunca antes? Absurdo, completamente absurdo si no fuera por el hecho de que en su mente piezas que antes no le calzaban estaban comenzando a acomodarse.

- Lo siento… estoy nerviosa y desconcertada. ¿Por qué a ti no te sorprende nada? Si alguien me hubiese dicho la mitad de lo que yo te he contado a ti estos días seguramente me hubiese desmayado, hubiese gritado, le hubiese preguntado a esa persona si no esta loca!! ¿Cómo te lo tomas tan tranquilamente? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Estoy diciendo que creo que Snape me desmemorizó, que no puedo odiarlo a pesar de que sé que debo hacerlo, que al parecer he pasado el suficiente tiempo con el como para adquirir algunas de sus mañas más molestas!

- Hay algo que todavía no te he contado… que quizás debí decirte ese día en la enfermería, pero me dio miedo la forma en que podías reaccionar –Luna se mordió el labio –¿te acuerdas cuando junto a los demás nos dividimos y cubrimos distintos puntos del castillo a petición de Harry? ¿El día en que el director murió? ¿Lo recuerdas? –de pronto la chica estaba ansiosa y parpadeaba una y otra vez, en un estado de agitación que la gryffindor no le había visto nunca.

- Pues… vagamente, Ginny… ella dijo que Neville no podría controlar a… a Snape –otra vez e maldito Snape, ya le estaba saliendo por todos lados! –así que dijo que nosotras fuésemos a espiar fuera de su despacho. Hicimos lo que se nos pidió, esperamos frente a la puerta de su oficina… esperamos mucho tiempo pero nada pasaba, nada hasta que el profesor Flitwick llegó corriendo y no nos miró siquiera… gritaba que había mortífagos en el castillo… él… entro en el despacho… pero cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse fue Snape quien apareció… el nos vio… nos vio y nos dijo que… que… –sin pensárselo siquiera llevó su distraída mano hasta su pecho, mientras a tientas aferraba la pequeña ampolla que llevaba colgada al cuello y que hasta ese segundo se había mantenido bajo su camisola.

- Y nos dijo… –la alentó Luna quien se mordía el labio para contener a partes iguales una incipiente sonrisa y el gesto de preocupación que había adquirido al aproximarse al hecho ineludible de admitir que Snape tenía razón en cuanto a ella.

- Dijo… bueno, dijo que Flitwick se había desmayado, ¿no? –miró a Luna y después que esta asintiera vivamente se animó a continuar exprimiendo al máximo su memoria –entonces… -en ese instante abrió los ojos desmesuradamente –entonces te dijo que fueses a verlo, y a mí me llevo aparte entonces me… me dio el antídoto.

Estaba agotada, después de tamaño esfuerzo todo a su alrededor giraba, así que se recostó y cerró los ojos unos instantes. Al fin sabía quién le había dado el antídoto, y esa verdad le asustaba casi tanto como le había afectado reconocer que Snape era quien la miraba de esa forma tan "extraña", tan intensamente… ¿dulce? La idea de juntar esos ojos tan endemoniadamente envolventes y hermosos con la apática expresión que Snape mantenía regularmente en el rostro era de por sí ridícula, pero ahora recordarlo mirarla preocupado y darle esa endemoniada botella que había sostenido tantas veces cuando se sentía mal y que estúpidamente la calmaba… eso era… pues no sé, desquiciado, demente, inverosímil en esta dimensión, lo más estúpido es que aunque su razón le soltaba toda clase de improperios por llegar a conclusiones tan… ¿irracionales? No podía negar que francamente esas conclusiones satisfacían enteramente esa asquerosa sensación de ignorancia que tanto la había molestado los últimos meses.

Luna le acarició en antebrazo y ante ese toque finalmente abrió los ojos nuevamente, su amiga la miraba con atención y seguramente le diría algo no muy bueno por esa especie de "aura" de culpabilidad que debía ser tan fuerte que hasta ella –la niña yo-no-tengo-un-cochino-ojo-interior –pudo sentirla.

- Eres genial, por eso debes gustarle… estas quebrando el poder del hechizo únicamente con tu voluntad, eres obstinada y ahora que finalmente estas decidida a recordarlo todo… –Luna suspiró tristemente –cuando el profesor Snape me envió a ver cómo se encontraba el profesor Flitwick yo me volteé a mirarte, bueno… me pareció extraña la forma en que lucía el profesor Snape, se veía consternado y yo nunca lo había visto así, por eso… por eso quise mirarte para saber que no era la única que lo notaba. Entonces pude ver cómo el te llevaba a parte –estaba tan nerviosa que detuvo su relato unos instantes –una parte de mí me exigió dejarlos solos, te lo juro Hermione! Pero no sé… supongo que sí soy una fisgona porque fui incapaz de moverme.

- Luna esta bien… yo también me hubiese quedado viendo, además fue todo tan rápido que francamente no puedo culparte, viste cómo me dio la ampolla con la poción y… espera! ¿Cómo es eso de que _por eso debo gustarle_?

- Es que no sólo te dio el… el antídoto como dijiste antes, yo no escuché nada de lo que te dijo porque como siempre habló muy despacio, pero si vi… vi perfectamente cuando… –se mordió el labio inferir angustiada y la miró suplicante.

- ¿Tu no recuerdas que pasó después que te diese ese frasquito? –Hermione junto a ella contrajo el cejo, pues el descubrir que había sido Snape quien le diese el antídoto había obnubilado completamente su mente y no siguió concentrándose en recordar más, pero cuando quiso volver a intentarlo fue tal el dolor de cabeza que le pegó como un rayo partiéndole en dos el cráneo que decidió dejarlo por el momento. Miró a Luna y tuvo que admitir que no sabía más de lo que le había dicho ya.

- El profesor Snape te besó antes de irse a la torre esa noche Hermione.

El silencio que siguió esas palabras fue impresionante, el peor silencio incómodo que Hermione hubiese vivido nunca. Miró a Luna por tanto tiempo sin poder pestañear que cuando se dio cuanta los ojos le ardían dolorosamente y algunas lágrimas cayeron de los mismos y aunque intentó reanudar la conversación simplemente era incapaz de conseguir la proeza que significaba coordinar su boca con su cerebro, quien claro, era víctima de una especie de conspiración, porque en esos momentos aullaba de dolor, mientras imágenes difusas, inconexas e ininteligibles pasaban a la velocidad del rayo ante sus adoloridos ojos.

¿Cuánto estuvo con esa patética expresión en la cara? Ni idea, ¿en qué momento su boca seca volvió a emitir sonidos entendibles al oído humano? Otro misterio, lo único que recordaba al día siguiente era que de alguna forma le había dicho a Luna que dejara de sentirse mal y que mejor se pusieran a dormir… faltaban tres días para que ella junto a los chicos dejasen _El Refugio_, tres días luego de los cuales ya no estaría Luna a su lado por las noches, después de los que no tendría posibilidad alguna de preguntarle nada, de saber nada… y realmente todavía no concluía si esas eran buenas o malas noticias.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por un momento pensó que no sería una mala idea amputarse el mismo su brazo izquierdo, la verdad era que le ardía como los mil demonios… el histérico de Voldemort debía haber llegado a un punto extremo de irritación. Ahora por culpa de quizás qué idiota tendría que aguantarse al loco ese en uno de sus exasperantes arrebatos.

Como estaba claro en que no le convenía centrar en él la furia de Voldemort, se encaminó al instante hacia los límites de Hogwarts. Ya verían Amycus y Alecto cómo se las arreglaban después, de hecho le encantaba la idea de verlos retorcerse de dolor por un rato… esos engendros mal nacidos se lo tenían merecido, porque una cosa era que encontrara que los estudiantes eran un montón de inútiles mocosos sin ningún sentido del deber o una pizca de intelecto, pero eso no quitaba el hecho ineludible y obvio de que sólo eran niños, asustados, explotados y llevados al límite, presionados a creer algo que claramente carece de bases sólidas y conocedores además de que tanto su pellejo como el de su familia estaba en juego, los Carrow demostraban ser más cobardes y viles de lo que había pensado en un principio, cuando los eligió como sus "ayudantes" en la labor de reenfocar la enseñanza en el colegio, él los había creído torpes y fáciles de controlar, pero esos idiotas a la más mínima insinuación de Voldemort se habían creído con el derecho de maldecir a cualquier estudiante por cualquier cosa… estúpidos Carrow.

Pensando que ya estaba harto de tener que soportar a tantos idotas sin escrúpulos a su alrededor, finalmente llegó hasta la cerca que marcaba el linde de los terrenos de Hogwarts y una vez que los hubo traspasado desapareció antes de dar un siguiente paso, con un débil ruido tras él. Ese paso sólo fue culminado al reaparecer en un cuidado sendero bordeado de arbustos, un sendero que lo conduciría al lugar que una vez lo había deslumbrado y en el que se había sentido extrañamente aceptado, pero que ahora se había tornado en el sitio que más anticuerpos le producía, de uno que quería abandonar antes de haber avanzado más de dos pasos en su interior… sin embargo su rostro no expresaba nada, después de todo ya era capaz de poner su mente en blanco en un par de segundos, así que ya no se preocupaba mayormente de continuar el torbellino de ideas e imágenes que cargaba todo el día y que –estaba comenzando a sospechar –eran el principal motivo de que aunque aparentemente no estuviese haciendo nada, siempre tenía la sensación de estar ocupado, falto de tiempo para hacer cosas que no fuesen estrictamente necesarias y, por sobre todo, dejar ir de una vez por todas las culpas que habían paralizado su vida, que no le habían dejado vivir, expandir sus sentidos para captar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Únicamente Hermione le había hecho ver la realidad de las cosas, dieciséis años habían pasado y el casi no los había sentido… siempre pensó que si Voldemort era destruido él sería libre, que sentiría que había pagado, que podría mirar a cualquiera a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza de su pasado, pero ya no estaba tan seguro… no había sido capaz de conservar la esperanza y en la forma del cristal la había hecho pedazos unos minutos atrás.

Bufó con molestia y como siempre le pasaba cuando pensaba, no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba frente a la reja que custodiaba el acceso a la mansión de los Malfoy. Con evidente fastidio –por suerte no había nadie por los alrededores –levantó su brazo izquierdo por encima de la cabeza casi con demasiado ímpetu y como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, siguió avanzando sin inmutarse, y en vez de chocar portentosamente contra el hierro forjado –pomposamente moldeado por lo demás –nada sucedió y a los pocos pasos más adelante, ya estaba acomodando la manga de su túnica, de su querida túnica regalona… esperaba que la pobre sobreviviera a la ira del _Señor de las Tinieblas_.

- Bah, que montón de basura… –soltó por lo bajo pensando en ese titulo auto-impuesto por el enfermo mental que estaba a punto de ver.

- _Bueno… yo no lo hacía nada de mal tampoco. El Príncipe Mestizo… por Merlín, y después me preguntaba cómo había calzado tan bien aquí –_pensó rodando los ojos justo antes de llegar a la enorme y labrada puerta de madera que daba acceso al estudio en que su _señor _seguramente estaba – gracias a esos musicales gritos que llegaban ahogados a sus oídos no se necesitaba contar con un "don" tan apabullante como el de Trelawney.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Poco menos de una hora después caminaba de vuelta por los jardines de Hogwarts, adolorido y con su amada túnica fuera de toda posibilidad de salvación. Esperaba no encontrarse con McGonagall, algo que terminaría por desquiciarlo sería la sonrisita de suficiencia que sabía encontraría pegada casi con un hechizo de permanencia en la cara de la anciana esa… rió por lo bajo, su mente como siempre volvía imágenes sus pensamientos: Minerva se pararía frente a él, con una ceja alzada –enfatizando las miles de arrugas en su frente –los brazos cruzados y su maldita sonrisa mientras lo miraba pasar, quizás le dijera alguna frase adorable que hiciera referencia al trato al que era sometido el mortífago más cercano al Innombrable. Por él, McGonagall se podía ir un ratito a la mierda… el tenía que llegar a la torre y tomarse una buena cantidad de poción revitalizante, no podía malgastar su valioso tiempo peleando con señoras sin vida aparente... bueno un poquito menos de vida que él al menos.

Una vez hubo entrado al castillo respiró aliviado al no divisar a la maestra de transformaciones por los alrededores y no pudo evitar lanzar miradas alrededor como un niño entrando en la casa paterna a horas avanzadas… después de todo McGonagall era la maestra que le había inspirado mayor respeto como estudiante y por mucho tiempo, después de entrar al plantel docente del colegio ella había sido quien más desconfianza le tuviera, siempre espiándolo para llevarle molestos e inútiles informes de su tan "_cuestionable manea de educar_" a Dumbledore, como si a el le gustara gastar su energía tratando –ojo que _tratando _–de enseñarle algo al montón de pelmazos que le asignaban cada año. Ahora ridículamente avanzaba presuroso hacia la dirección motivado en gran parte por el deseo de evitar a la mujer.

Una vez se hubo tendido en su cama adoselada y convenientemente ataviada a su gusto –para algunos sonaría ridículo tal vez que una de sus primeras ordenes como director había sido cambiar esas horribles alfombras, cortinas y ropa de cama que Dumbledore había dispuesto… realmente no sabía porqué se había sorprendido, bastaba ver esas estrafalarias y excesivamente adornadas túnicas que el viejo usaba como para hacerse una idea de sus horribles gustos –inevitablemente comenzó a repasar lo que había ocurrido hacía poco. Una vez hubo entrado al despacho en el que se llevaba a cabo la reunión que tenía bastante más de las jornadas de "_yo sí que soy un mortífago fiel_" en las que Voldemort los apaleaba con lo que se antojase y hasta que se cansase… una especie de esas dosis mensuales que el tipejo ese les hacía pasar a todos sus vasallos –así se entretenía un rato, eliminaba a aquellos que fuesen demasiado débiles y además preparaba a sus siervos a soportar bien la tortura, cosa que si los llegaban a atrapar no soltasen nada… digamos que no había nadie en el mundo más desgraciado y retorcido que Voldemort, si un mortífago sobrevivía a sus torturas cualquier otro castigo que los aurora quisiesen aplicarle serían simples arrumacos.

El asunto había estado realmente feo, que el recordase nunca había visto a Voldemort comportarse de esa forma. Lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, sin importarle nada cuántos de sus seguidores muriesen en su arrebato, gritaba acerca de la incompetencia que tenía que soportar una y otra vez. Las aletas de su nariz se abrían y se cerraban, una especie de espuma salía de su boca y sus colmillos eran perfectamente visibles. Una visión asquerosa por decirlo menos, él se había quedado anonadado en la entrada de la habitación sin atreverse a avanzar y realmente perplejo, no quería sin embargo hacerse ninguna expectativa, pero que ese loco estuviese así de desatado sólo podía tener que ver con Potter… no es que no entendiese a Voldemort, ese niño tenía la misma cualidad de su padre: exasperar a cualquiera. Sin embargo, si Potter lo había puesto así, era porque definitivamente había hecho algo bien y sólo por una pequeña milésima de segundo –ojo que claramente dije que fue por un brevísimo espacio de tiempo –le agrado el niñato ese.

- _Al fin Severus…_ –siseó Voldemort de una forma peligrosamente suave –_se te está volviendo un hábito venir a la hora que se te antoje._

- _Vine lo antes que pude mi se… _–bueno no alcanzó a terminar su linda frase, ni siquiera a emplear el tono reverencial con el que pronunciaba _señor _y que lo ayudaba a compensar su evidente apatía al hablarle al Lord, todo porque le había llegado su primera adorable ración de maldición cruciatus.

Seguro que el resto de los presentes estaban felices porque al parecer Voldemort se estaba concentrando en esta presencia fresca que acababa de llegar tan oportunamente, pero después de unos latigazos, algunas dosis de dolor en su más pura esencia y estrellones contra los muros, su _magnánimo amo _lo había soltado de una buena vez, cosa rara… siempre disfrutaba dándole un poco más duro que al resto, exasperado por su increíble resistencia al dolor –claro que Voldemort ni imaginaba que el ya tenía una buena base, después de su padre cuando pequeño y el cuarteto de cobardes que no dejaban pasar día sin que le hicieran salir moretones ahora tenía la piel tan curtida como la de un dragón bebé… esperen eso de bebé quizás no era la mejor comparación que podía hacer, pero bueno, estaba adolorido, nadie podía exigirle tanto ¿cierto? ¿Por qué demonios ahora pensaba como si tuviese alguna especie de maldito público?

Cerró los ojos recordando cuando después de conseguir ponerse de pie y recuperar su garbo en unos segundos Voldemort lo había llamado junto a él. Los ojos rojos de extrañas pupilas divagaban rápidamente por todos lados dentro de sus cuencas y a la breve distancia a la que se encontraban el percibía perfectamente la furia que seguía latiendo en su dizque amo. Lo agarró con una mano de hierro y fría como el mismo hielo, clavándole sus asquerosas uñas en la carne y habló despacio y en un susurro.

- _Tienes que estar atento Severus… te dejé a cargo de Hogwarts y sabes cómo es de importante para mí ese lugar, quiero que no duermas si es necesario. De ahora en adelante estarás pendiente de cualquier evento extraño al interior del castillo, es posible que Potter quiera meter sus narices en Hogwarts… estoy seguro que querrá ir a la sala común de Ravenclaw, así que de ahora en más quiero que uno de los Carrow vigile esa torre… quiero que lo haga sin que nadie se de cuenta, así no podrán advertirle al chico, una capa invisible servirá _–hablaba cada vez más rápido y sin mirarlo, claramente estaba decidiendo en ese mismo momento las acciones que tomaría, pero ¿el chico se iba a meter a Hogwarts? Entonces estaba más loco o más estúpido de lo que pensaba y recordaba, además ¿a Ravenclaw? Porqué diantres querría Potter fisgonear en la torre de Ravenclaw? Absurdo… le habría dicho esas cosas cualquiera, recalcando sobre todo lo tonto que sonaban esas afirmaciones, pero tenía que contenerse, estaba frente al _gran amo de las tinieblas, el increíble, todopoderoso, atlético, volador y cara plana de Voldemort_!! Demonios, qué ganas tenía de reír, y cómo se odiaba por pensar ridiculeces en esos momentos.

- _Las clases pueden irse al demonio, quiero que tú y el par de ineptos que trabajan contigo se dediquen a vigilar, no quiero saber que el mocoso ése paseó libremente bajo tus narices Snape… como que me entere que pasó por Hogwarts y salió vivo de ahí y tú serás quien no viva otro día. Otra cosa: no te atrevas a salir del castillo, si vuelvo a verte tomando el té con tus queridísimos Malfoy voy a desollar viva a tu familia querida_ –hizo una pausa y tomo aire mientras se estremecía a causa del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por controlar su impulso de matar a cualquier ser vivo en esa habitación y en todo el mundo si era necesario para encontrar a Potter... –_si el chico entra al castillo me importa un carajo lo que tú quieras hacer, no quiero que se abra fuego hasta que yo llegue, el muchacho es mío y seré sólo yo quien tenga el placer de eliminarlo, y tu…_ –Voldemort lo miró de una manera extraña, pero Severus no pudo descifrar lo que esos ojos color sangre escondían, era una mirada con interés pero había algo más y esto le provocó una desagradable sensación que recorrió su espalda como un chorro de agua heladísima lo habría hecho –_tampoco quiero que te pase nada en ese momento, quizás esté equivocado y nada pase, de hecho es lo más probable, todo esto debe ser una molesta coincidencia…_ –añadió Voldemort en lo que claramente era un comentario para sí mismo, pero cuando lo miró nuevamente apretó aún más su garra de hielo y hundió un poco más también sus uñas filosas en el brazo entumecido de su mortífago –_si Potter va, tu te regresas aquí o donde sea que yo te llame, dejaras que los Carrow se encarguen por el tiempo que yo me demore en llegar, después de todo no pueden ser tan inservibles… sólo unos minutos máximo… _

Incluso ahora que lo recordaba toda esa cantinela le sonaba a pura basura, si Potter hubiese querido meterse en el castillo lo podría haber hecho a principios de año, aunque claro, quizás no hubiese pasado del anden 9 ¾, pero ¿porqué volver? Dumbledore no le había mencionado nada, pero tampoco era nuevo, el viejo se callaba las partes más importantes de lo que sabía, Potter misteriosamente interesado en la sala común de Ravenclaw otra estupidez… Potter… si ese niño de los mil demonios se colaba en el colegio… ¿arrastraría al desastre a sus amigos con él? ¿Hermione lo seguiría en esa decisión suicida? Se mordió el labio –un gesto tan jodidamente infantil que se hubiese recriminado de ser conciente de lo acababa de hacer –si ella volvía… si la veía de nuevo, tal vez…

Se sentó en la cama y quedamente se acomodó el cabello intensamente negro fuera del rostro… a veces quería únicamente poder escapar, escapar de esa tortuosa realidad en la que hallaba sumergido, no sentir esa asqueante sensación de inmovilidad, de impotencia, esa que lo angustiaba y carcomía cada vez que era conciente de su mutilada existencia, pero pensar así era infinitamente más patético, al pensar así no conseguía más que evidenciar su personalidad retorcida, ¿qué ganaba construyendo hermosos futuros si sabía que no se concretarían jamás? Una vez escuchó a una niña decir que quería volar para escapar de sus problemas y a el también le agradó esa idea, por momentos mientras Hermione había estado a su lado a el también le hubiese gustado, huir de todo y de todos… escapar de su pasado, de Voldemort. Pero en el fondo tenía miedo, miedo de ser encontrado y de perder por segunda vez lo que más amaba. Por una parte no quería sentir cerca nunca más a Voldemort, jamás tener que ver sus ojos rojos ni su estilizada figura, no escuchar su voz ni esos siseos desesperantes que no comprendía… pero sobretodo, ya no quería tenerlo cerca porque cada vez sentía como se apoderaba de su alma más y más, muy seguramente esa oscuridad en lo que lo estaba sepultando era la responsable de que la única fuente de luz en su vida estuviese a punto de extinguirse… quería luchar pero no podía, escapar pero ni lo intentaba… hasta eso le habían quitado los años de soledad y angustia que absorbieron sin clemencia su libertad y doblegaron su voluntad tanto que no podía entender cómo es que había llegado a este punto: obedeciendo "recomendaciones" de cuadros parlantes, pensando en dejarlo todo por una niña que ya no tenía interés alguno en él, sentado sobre ese lecho enteramente magullado y ¿mordiéndose su maldito labio inferior? ¿Qué empezaría a escribir un condenado diario intimo ahora? Maldita personalidad depresiva…

Enfurecido consigo mismo se puso de pie mecánicamente y quizás demasiado tieso se dirigió a la chimenea… iría a su laboratorio, ya no le quedaban reservas de poción revitalizante, abajo seguramente quedaban algunas botellas, además tendría que darle a los Carrow un poco también, no porque los hubiesen molido a golpes como esperaba –el señor-amo-de-las-tinieblas había pedido explícitamente que nadie lo molestase durante la tarde, nadie hasta que los duendes de Gringotts llegasen con el inventario de la bóveda de Bellatrix justo después de hablarle, y los malditos Carrow llegaron un par de minutos después –sino para que fuesen capaces de mantener los ojos bien abiertos, eran soberanamente idiotas pero quizás no les haría mal estar un poquitín más atentos.

Pero mientras entraba distraídamente a su despacho para acceder a la chimenea que estaba conectada a la red del colegio, sus ojos se posaron en _El Profeta _matutino, que estaba escrupulosamente doblado en una mesita especial para la correspondencia. Primero leyó el titular y sin más avanzó un poco, pero cuando tomaba los _polvos flú_, se giro precipitadamente y con los ojos como platos. Rengueando torpemente se devolvió y cogió con demasiada brusquedad el periódico, quedándose únicamente con la portada en la mano: _**Potter y sus secuaces desatan el caos en Gringotts**_.

Con la boca seca y temblando un poco se apresuró en agitar la varita y al instante el diario estaba en perfecto estado, cosa que no le importó nada y se sentó pesadamente en una silla junto a la puerta.

- _Las alarmas contra intrusos se accionaron a las 7:15 hrs. Luego de las sospechas de los duendes a cargo…_

- _Una de las bóvedas más antiguas y protegidas fue violada…_

- _Testigos cuentan que nada más ni nada menos que el Indeseable nº1, el hijo menor de los traidores y actualmente prófugos Weasley y la sangre sucia Hermione Granger escaparon en un inmenso dragón por el vestíbulo del banco, destrozando muchas invaluables estructuras…_

Severus estaba pálido, más mortalmente pálido de lo que Voldemort lo había estado jamás. Así que _eso_ había pasado, Potter se había infiltrado en un lugar extremadamente protegido, en Gringotts, por eso Voldemort ya no tomaba a la ligera lo que sea que el chico estuviese intentando… ya sabía que era más peligroso de lo que parecía. Por eso prefería pecar de excesiva precaución. Pero a el todavía no se le ocurría porqué el enano ese querría meterse en Hogwarts. Seguro que alguna cosa se había robado, algo que Voldemort valoraba, algo cuya perdida o a lo más puesta en riesgo le había hecho perder los estribos, lo había hecho destrozar lo que se antepusiese a su paso, despachar a unos cuantos mortífagos y volver aun más penosa su actividad al interior del castillo.

No había terminado de leer la nota cuando esta desapareció y en su reemplazo apareció una lista gigantesca con los nombres de todos los prófugos y sospechosos que el Ministerio citaba entrevista –a los prófugos citarlos a entrevistas, por Merlín!! –pero no pudo pensar nada al respecto, ni siquiera reírse la estupidez humana porque estaba demasiado choqueado. Evidentemente algún mortífago se había encargado de deshacerse del idiota que hubiese publicado tamaña información. Severus se preguntó cuántos chicos ya habrían leído su ejemplar de _El Profeta_ aesas alturas, y deseó sinceramente que ninguno… pero eran deseos en vano, ya casi eran las 8:30 y algunos pocos ya habrían bajado a desayunar… sin embargo el correo para los estudiantes se suponía que llegaba más tarde –ya que era entregado vía lechuza – mucho después del correo directo que únicamente beneficiaba a los docentes. Definitivamente la ignorancia era en estos casos positiva… pero esos condenados niños tenían una atracción especial por informarse sobre los temas que no les incumbían o en este caso los descontrolarían despertando las alarmas de los Carrow…

Estaba aterrado, el alcance de lo sucedido era enorme, ella estaba en problemas, más al borde que nunca antes del precipicio. Se había metido en medio del camino Voldemort y eso se pagaba con una pena grave… tenía que advertirle, ¿pero cómo? Una vez más estaba de brazos cruzados, lo único que podía hacer era querer confiar en que a pesar de sus neuronas atrofiadas por el desuso, Potter decidiera esperar que los ánimos se calmasen, aunque sabía muy bien que era pedir demasiado. ¿No había esperado lo mismo después de que escaparan de las garras de Bellatrix hacía unas pocas semanas? ¿Y ahora esto? Lo único que le faltaba a ese inconciente era ponerse un tiro al blanco en el pecho pasear por el callejón Diagon… estúpido niño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era una suerte que Luna fuese tal cual como era. A la mañana siguiente de la conversación que sostuvieran en la noche recién pasada, la chica se había mostrado tan distraída como siempre, de hecho se había pasado casi todo el tiempo con Dean y era la única de la casa que jamás le había preguntado a ella o a sus amigos qué era lo que tramaban en esas reuniones que mantenían durante toda la tarde con Griphook. Le agradaba Luna…

Hermione no podía dejar de mirarla de reojo cada vez que estaban relativamente cerca, pero los ojos azules de su amiga nunca buscaron los suyos, tampoco le volvió a hablar nada que tuviese que ver con Snape y de hecho durante los siguientes dos días únicamente estuvieron juntas durante las comidas y por las noches, cuando ella bostezaba abiertamente antes de darle las buenas noches y ponerse a dormir… tan tranquila, tan profundamente que nadie pensaría nunca que había estado secuestrada por los mortífagos durante meses o que su querido padre estaba preso en la terrible cárcel de los magos. Hermione recién comenzaba a entender la personalidad de la chica y realmente la admiraba.

Para ella sus tiempos libres no eran tan apacibles. Por las noches soñaba ininterrumpidamente con Snape, lo veía entrecortadamente, como en una secuencia de fotografías que pasaban demasiado rápido para analizarlas, también recreaba los recuerdos que tenían relación con el y –dentro del sueño –completaba las partes faltantes utilizando la información con la que contaba ahora… Bellatrix y sus gritos habían quedado muy lejos. No volvió a soñar con ella los días que siguieron y tenía la sensación de que finalmente había cerrado ese capítulo, francamente le parecía de lo más intrascendente en esos momentos, no tenía más cabeza que para pensar en Snape. Durante las mañanas –no podía quedarse en cama más allá de las nueve –paseaba por el jardín de la casa de Bill y Fleur o se sentaba frente a la tumba de Kreacher a mirar el cielo fundirse con el mar… en esos momentos de soledad en los que antes trataba de darle un sentido a sus borrosos y escasos recuerdos, ahora se esforzaba por asimilar la verdad, si bien ninguna memoria nueva había regresado, la poca información con que ahora contaba le serviría como para estar mil años analizándola… si era cierto lo que le había dicho Luna, si era cierto ¿porqué ella no recordaba el beso de Snape? Si no lo buscó quizás debería recordarlo vivamente porque debió asquearla o al menos confundirla y atontarla, pero si lo aceptó… si ella aceptó ese beso entonces significaba que a ella también le gustaba Snape. Eso sí que la aterraba y además la complicaba de cientos de formas la verdad, porque eso había pasado en sexto, y ella era una estudiante! Una mayor de edad pero estudiante al fin y al cabo… ella, ella no se creía capaz de involucrarse con un maestro. Snape debía tener unos veinte años más que ella, no era posible!! Además –y seguro que cualquiera le encontraría la razón si ella le contase tamaña historia –imaginarse a ese odioso profesor en la más mínima expresión de afecto o siquiera un poquito enamorado de alguien iba más allá de la imaginación humana… es que era tan malas pulgas, tan grosero, hiriente, sarcástico, injusto y… y era lo peor de lo peor!!

Repasaba cientos de veces lo que Luna le había dicho, y otras cientos de veces más los recuerdos que había ganado durante esas conversaciones. Fuera de todo pronostico era la imagen de Snape leyendo en su butaca, lo que más le había preocupado… le preocupaba por cómo la hacía sentir, una especie de ansiedad mezclada con admiración. Esa única imagen la hacía dudar de toda la identidad que se esforzaba por darle a Snape en tu cabeza… se le iban al cuerno sus tan elaboradas creencias sobre el rechazo que le producía el profesor y sabía perfectamente que algo dentro de ella ansiaba cosas inimaginables.

La última noche que pasaría en _El Refugio _había llegado y consigo un montón de cargas para Hermione, por una parte estaba clara que tenía que dormir lo mejor posible pero por otra le quedaba una pregunta que hacerle a Luna, una que se contuvo de hacer después que su amiga le hablara de lo acontecido fuera del despacho del profesor. Después de cenar se retiró de inmediato a su habitación y esperó a que llegara la rubia entre paseos nerviosos por el pequeño pasillo que se formaba entre las camas. Creyó que habían pasado horas pero para cuando llegó Luna se sintió más tranquila, ya había pasado lo peor sola, ahora estaba decidida a querer saber la mejor parte de la verdad.

- Tengo que hacerte una pregunta más Luna –no se anduvo con rodeos, ¿para qué? Luna era la persona más directa del mundo, no sacaba nada con comentar del pollo asado que acaban de cenar para llegar al punto importante.

- Claro –le respondió la chica un poco sorprendida por la brusquedad de Hermione, terminó de cerrar la puerta y alcanzó a hacerse a un lado un segundo antes de que un chorro de luz diera contra la puerta y la privacidad del dormitorio fuese total.

- ¿A mi me gustaba Snape? ¿Tu viste que a mi me gustara? ¿Parecía que era la primera vez que me besaba? ¿Yo estaba sorprendida de lo que hizo o le correspondí? –dijo atropelladamente la castaña sin tomar aire entremedio de su interrogatorio, por lo que terminó un poco mareada.

- Pues esas son varias preguntas…

- Por favor Luna, no te burles que ya habrás notado –se apuntó al rostro con un dedo –que no me encuentro precisamente en mis cabales… creí que me había calmado pero estas preguntas las tenía atoradas desde hace dos días.

- Mi padre siempre dice que cuando alguien hace una pregunta es porque esta preparado para escuchar la respuesta –comentó con los ojos soñadores la más pequeña mientras se sentaba suavemente sobre su cama. Lanzó un suspiro y volvió sus ojos grandes hacia Hermione –¿a ti te gusta Ron todavía? Mejor dicho, quiero que me digas si cuando lo miras aun te sientes como en quinto… -terminó por decir con el seño fruncido, ya que evidentemente no sabía cómo formular esa pregunta sin que sonara rara.

- Pues… cuando llegué a principios de año a la casa de Ron asumí que ya no sentía nada "romántico" por él, espera… ¿cómo sabías tú que a mi me gustaba Ron? –Luna únicamente se encogió de hombros –y en sexto… no, no me acuerdo de ningún momento en el que hubiese pensado en el más de lo necesario.

- Entonces lo que yo pensaba era cierto. Hermione, sabes que tu y el resto de los chicos son los únicos amigos que tengo… yo siempre los veía desde mi mesa porque realmente no tenía nada más que hacer… y… bueno, muchas veces te vi cómo mirabas al profesor Snape. Algunas veces el también te miraba, pero lo que más me intrigaba eran las caras que ponías mientras lo observabas o cuando nos lo cruzábamos por los pasillos…

- ¿Caras? ¿Yo ponía alguna cara extraña con el cerca? –dijo Hermione con obvia incredulidad.

- No te alarmes!! Además te veías linda sonrojada –apuntó la rubia riéndose un poco –mira, ciertamente yo sólo pensaba que el te gustaba… todas las chicas sabemos que hay varias en Hogwarts a las que el profesor Snape les llama la atención. Únicamente creí que te había atraído por ser exactamente lo opuesto a Ronald.

- ¿Entonces Snape actuaba igual de amargado que siempre? ¿Molestaba a Harry y pasaba por mi lado sin verme?

- No precisamente… ¿Cómo decirlo? –Luna sujetó su barbilla con una de sus manos en una expresión pensativa –tu claramente no lo mirabas igual que años anteriores y a mi me intrigaba saber si con lo sensible que él es también notaba tu cambio, creo que lo que me convenció de que lo tuyo no era lo mismo que les pasaba a otras chicas era la manera en la que el profesor intentaba no mirarte… cosa en la que siempre fracasaba.

- Snape me miraba… ¿Snape?!! ¿Y en medio de la escuela? Yo flirteando con un maestro en pleno año académico? ¿Qué demonios pensaba? ¿Qué demonios pensaba él? No puedo creerlo, Luna… quizás viste mal, perdona pero no eres la persona más realista que conozco, seguramente tu gigantesca imaginación… yo… tienes que estar equivocada.

- En resumidas cuentas estabas loca por él, y aunque él trataba de ser más prudente perdió todo el control cuando supo que Hogwarts estaba siendo atacado… yo no creo que sea malo, ya te lo dije. He pensado todo este tiempo, antes de saber que ustedes se querían a mi me caía bien, pero si tu estuviste con el Hermione… tu debes saber más de lo que imaginas, de otra forma es imposible que el último recuerdo te queda de él te produzca sensaciones positivas, estoy segura de que si decidió borrase de tus memorias tiene que haber sido pensado en tu beneficio. Tu misma lo dijiste: los ojos que recuerdas tan vividamente no son fríos o vacíos, al contrario!! Yo también los vi esa noche en las mazmorras, cuando sus ojos te enfocaron, justo antes de que me ordenara entrar en su despacho… tiene unos ojos muy lindos el profesor Snape –termino de declarar Luna con aire distraído, al parecer pensar tan seriamente por esos minutos de perorata había sido demasiado para ella –en los ojos negros se pueden apreciar mucho mejor los destellos del alma… creo que no me gustan mucho los míos, son tan claros que parecen no brillar jamás.

Hermione estaba petrificada, de pie frente a Luna no se sentía capaz de replicar nada y completamente confundida vio a su amiga ponerse la pijama y acostarse mientras tarareaba una canción. Sin nada más que un "buenas noches" la rubia se dio vuelta en su cama y pronto se quedo dormida.

- _Estaba loca por Snape… yo estaba loca por mi hosco profesor de pociones._

- _Sus ojos brillaban cuando me veían… brillaban como los recuerdo, llenándome de alegría y calor. ¿Entonces es él a quien buscaba desesperadamente? ¿Realmente es esa persona con la que hablaba de todo, con la que me sentía tan a gusto y la que extraño a más no poder? _

Se tiró literalmente en la cama, y agarró la almohada para ponérsela sobre el rostro. Una vez que notó la completa oscuridad apretó con fuerza los ojos, quería recordar, cualquier cosa, no pedía mucho… necesitaba comprobar lo que le dijera Luna, tenía que saber que no era simplemente la imaginación de su amiga. Inconcientemente su mano derecha aferró la pequeña ampolla que seguía trayendo al cuello y repitió en su mente el nombre de Snape varias veces, sólo repasando las imágenes que ya conocía, además de reviviendo claramente todas las ofensas y burlas que el profesor le había dedicado en el pasado. Estuvo ahí recostada varios minutos y finalmente se cansó, se quitó la almohada de la cara y parpadeó varias veces con la vista adolorida por la luz que desprendía la vela aún prendida en la mesita de noche.

Se levantó despacio y fue hasta la cómoda donde guardaba el bolsito de cuentas, despejaría sus sentidos revisando que tuviera todo listo para la mañana siguiente. Abrió despacio la pequeña cartera y revolvió adentro buscando la última botella de poción multijugos, el cabello de Bellatrix, unas capas que por suerte se habían llevado desde Grimmauld Place, la varita… entre todas las cosas que tenía ahí adentro una llamo su atención. Era una edición antigua y arrugada de _El_ _Profeta_, le extrañó tener guardado un ejemplar de ese horrible diario y la tomó con brusquedad para mandarlo directo al basurero, pero una vez el periódico estuvo afuera la sangre se le congeló al mirarlo ahora en su tamaño original: en la portada había una enorme fotografía del rostro del mismísimo Severus Snape.

Trastabillando retrocedió hasta sentarse sobre su cama. Estaba como hipnotizada y no dejaba de mirar fijamente la imagen del hombre, recordaba perfectamente lo que había sentido la ultima vez que mirase esa fotografía, cuando su cuerpo fue removido por constantes y ligeros escalofríos, recordaba así mismo el cosquilleo que se había extendido desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el resto de su cuerpo… la sensación de abandono y el deleite que había borrado cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente. Esa sensación que creía ser nueva e inexplicable pero que inconcientemente reconocía ya vivida y saboreada tiempo atrás. Cuando a principios de año, al iniciarse esa tortura del olvido, se había negado a aceptar una realidad que ahora le parecía mucho más evidente de que lo que había querido reconocer… siempre había tenido la respuesta frente a sus ojos pero a pesar de decirse que quería encontrarla, se paso mucho tiempo y gastó mucho tiempo tratando de negarla.

- No puedo creer que seas tu… –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible mientras comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente sin darse cuanta de ello.

La fotografía mostraba a Snape tal como siempre lo recordaba cuando quería imaginarlo mentalmente durante sus conversaciones con Luna, sus ojos negros vacíos y fríos, su expresión altanera y sarcástica que no dejaba duda sobre el increíble ego que tenía, esa aura de saberse superior a todos que tanto la había exasperado durante su tiempo de estudiante, más porque no eran ínfulas sin fundamento, el tipo era condenadamente brillante en todo, tanto que a pesar de ser un maestro en pociones quería enseñar otra asignatura…

- …_Snape siempre demostró estar encantado por las artes oscuras, ya en primero conocía más maldiciones que la mayoría de los alumnos de cursos superiores…_–escuchó en su mente la voz de Sirius que en un intento de dejar mal a Snape frente a ella y sus amigos había fracasado, bueno al menos en lo que a ella respectaba, porque en ese momento se dio cuenta que su profesor había sido un estudiante mucho más brillante que ella… Hermione sonrió tristemente, después de todo ella también era muy petulante aunque con el tiempo –y por sobre todo gracias a sus amigos –había logrado dominar ese desagradable defecto, por lo que saber que aunque sí era una muy buena estudiante, no tenía el nivel que Snape había tenido mucho más tempranamente que ella, la hizo admirarlo.

El era inteligente y supuestamente con ella dejaba de ser ese gruñón y antipático sujeto que todos conocían… si él era quien la miraba con tal grado de dulzura tras esos ojos estrellados tenía que empezar a redefinir su opinión sobre Snape. Se llevó una mano hasta la cara y cubrió sus ojos con gesto algo exasperado, esta "etapa de negación" en la que se encontraba sí que le estaba resultando familiar, conociéndose tendría que haberla superado cuando Snape comenzó a gustarle… ella habría hecho todo lo posible por convencerse de que el tipo no tenía remedio, que no eran más que un cuarentón amargado y sin ninguna cualidad exultante.

- _¿Qué fue lo que me atrajo de él? _–se preguntó a si misma fregándose los ojos con violencia, como si al hacerlo removiese sus mismas neuronas… una tarea completamente inútil.

Inmediatamente la imagen de su profesor leyendo tras su escritorio se le vino a la memoria… el cosquilleo en su garganta se desato en seguida, su rostro relajado y libre de todas esas muecas y gestos con los que cargaba todo el tiempo, ya no parecía el de un hombre maduro, sino que sus rasgos se presentaban algo más suaves y alargados, dándole un aire aristocrático que se enmarcaban tras dos cortinas impenetrables de cabello negro, casi tan negro como sus ojos ausentes y despejados, los que ya no parecían dos pozos oscuros sin emoción, en ellos un era capaz de distinguir algo así como melancolía. Lo que le había cortado la respiración había sido su boca, la que lejos de estar crispada en alguna expresión de desdén ahora se estaba entreabierta, sus labios casi imperceptiblemente rosa modulaban suavemente algunas de las palabras que estaban captando sus ojos… así de concentrado estaba, se había olvidado por completo de ella. Después de eso –y que claro, dejara caer una botella llena de Veritaserum –su profesor había vuelto a ser el de siempre, pero eso no importaba mucho, ella había visto lo que el resto de sus compañeros nunca podía ver, Snape era un misterio y definitivamente lo que todos conocían de el no reflejaba en absoluto la totalidad de su persona, ese era un privilegio que pocos debían poseer…

_- Dumbledore lo quería tanto… Dumbledore conocía desde siempre a Snape… en la escuela los merodeadores le habían hecho la vida imposible, Sirius daba muestras de lo que debía ser su relación en la juventud cada vez que Snape estaba cerca o siquiera se lo mencionaba… Snape los protegió muchas veces en el pasado… habló con Fudge para que entendiera que el Innombrable regresaría…avisó a la orden cuando Harry le advirtió el supuesto secuestro de Sirius, de Sirius a quien con todo fundamento no soportaba… _

- Mató a Dumbledore y ahora es la mano derecha del Innombrable… permite que unos mortífagos sin conciencia castiguen a los estudiantes… –sentenció en voz alta con la voz más clara y firme que logró producir, pero no se sintió del todo convencida.

- …_Me hacía preparar la poción que mejor me hubiese salido en el año y estoy segura que muchas veces estuvo a punto de reír cuando me preguntaba sobre algunos datos interesantes que yo agregaba a los ensayos… este año cuando nos sorprendió en su despacho fue él quien nos castigó, pero no nos torturó ni nada por el estilo, sólo nos dejó atados un día completo dentro de una de las mazmorras ¿no te parece divertido?_ –la voz de Luna resonó claramente en sus oídos - _que yo sepa el nunca usó magia en contra de algún alumno, sinceramente alguien tan malo como lo pintan no habría dudado en sacarnos la piel después de intentar robarlo, no es el caso de Snape…_

- Ya pasé por esto y después de, conociéndome, perder horas y horas pensando, creo que es obvia a la conclusión a la que llegué… el vacío que sigo sintiendo dentro de mí y que no me deja en paz sólo se aplaca cuando pienso en… ¡¡por Merlín no puede ser cierto!! Pero estúpidamente sólo me siento mejor cuando pienso en Snape, cuando lo veo –dijo mientras sus ojos vagaban hasta la fotografía que adornaba esa antigua primera plana.

Se recostó encima del lecho sin deshacerlo, y mientras el sueño la iba embriagando y conduciéndola hacia lugares que durante la vigilia se negaba rotundamente explorar, milagrosamente la silueta de Snape se dibujo a contraluz en una habitación tan oscura como en la que ella se encontraba ahora, avanzaba despacio hacia él…

- Profesor… -suspiró quedamente cuando ya estaba en el limbo del reino de Morfeo.

- Se_ñor…_ -terminó de decir ya dormida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todo se les había salido de las manos, ella había estado todo el tiempo desconcentrada y después de todo lo que había ensayado frente al espejo su actuación resulto más que pobre. Si no hubiese sido por Harry los hubiesen descubierto mucho antes de poner siquiera un pie dentro de Gringotts. Mientras iba terriblemente incómoda y adolorida sobre el lomo del dragón en el que milagrosamente habían conseguido escapar del banco de los magos, lloraba lo más silenciosamente que podía, el dolor se aplacaba bastante con el aire que ventilaba las quemaduras que sentía en varios lugares del cuerpo, pero lo que verdaderamente la tenía así de mal era la culpabilidad… había estado a punto de arruinarlo todo.

La culpa la tenía Snape, se había despertado pensando en él y había pasado todo el día analizando el sueño que había tenido, no muy segura de que fuese un verdadero sueño. En esa… situación en la que había dado vueltas en círculo toda la noche se besaba con Snape, ¡se besaba con él! oleadas de calor la invadían y le hacían enrojecer mientras un cosquilleo extraño comenzaba a aumentar en su garganta, contrayendo su pecho en una felicidad que le parecía demasiada, vivida con una intensidad de la que no tenía memoria. El la besaba tiernamente, tan tiernamente, con tanto cuidado como jamás creyó que ese hombre pudiese tratar a nadie y ella sin analizar o racionalizar nada dentro del ensueño se abandonó a ese beso por completo, no pudo ni quiso pensar en nada que no fuese en las delicadas caricias que abrazaban su espalda, en el roce de unos labios finos sobre los suyos, en el aroma tan envolvente que emanaba de él… ese olor que después de meses, después de que el se empecinara por algún motivo en hacerla olvidar, aun tenía grabado a fuego en su mente, seguía sintiendo ese aroma tan particular al sólo cerrar los ojos y pensar en esas brillantes orbes oscuras… en el sueño lo veía claramente sonreír, como si su cerebro hubiese iluminado el escenario y el rostro del profesor ya no estuviese oculto en las tinieblas, su sonrisa aunque debería haberle parecido extraña no lo fue en absoluto, ella estaba segura de haberle visto sonreír antes, incluso más abiertamente…

Recordó todo, eso era lo que la había dejado tan mal. Recordó que ese había sido el primer beso que le diera a Snape y ciertamente no tenía idea de cómo habían logrado retomar la relación después de ese hecho tan engorroso para los dos, bueno para él. Ella había estado feliz, pero el apenas se había dado cuenta de quién era ella; la había alejado, la había echado de su despacho y después, como el inicio de lo que se volvería la tónica de su proceder frente a algún problema estrictamente egoísta de su parte la había hecho olvidar….

- …_pero tendré que tomarme toda la jarra para olvidar que lo quiero _–recordó con amargura, dejando escapar un sollozo al fin. Esa fue la primera vez en que se armara de valor y le dijese lo que sentía… no podía creerlo, había pasado poco tiempo, demasiado poco pero había estado completamente segura de sus sentimientos. Lo que Snape había despertado en ella había sido fulminante, pero ahora, en el presente que estaba enfrentando en ese mismo momento, no podía asegurar que siguiese pensando de esa manera tan infantil, después de todo si el la quería como supuestamente debería hacerlo, como creía o sentía que lo había hecho, eso no quedaba en evidencia con su actitud, la desmemorió y abandonó al destino que ella decidiera seguir, el ya no volvió a preocuparse de ella, siendo que el sí que recordaba todo…

Volaron muchas horas sobre el lomo de la bestia, tanto que ya ninguno de los tres podía mover los labios congelados a causa del viento constante, pero casi al atardecer Ron se percató de que el dragón comenzaba a descender y para evitar peligros los tres saltaron de su espalda en uno de los lagos por los que habían pasado. Ella simplemente se lanzó feliz ante la idea de estar en tierra, y cuando cayó como peso muerto en el agua le dolió bastante, lo único que agradeció fue el hecho de que era buena nadadora gracias al deseo de sus padres de que hiciera "otras actividades" para despejarse de los estudios. Nadó hasta la orilla opuesta en la que el dragón se hubo posado a beber agua y retomar energías después de tantas horas de vuelo ininterrumpido.

Jadeando evidentemente y tosiendo un poco por la asquerosidad del agua en la que se habían hundido hasta el fondo se dejó caer sobre la hierba, sintiendo casi al instante como Ron hacía lo mismo cerca de ella, Harry –Gracias a Merlín –se había puesto a haber los hechizos de protección a su alrededor por lo que le agradeció mentalmente que la librara de ese trabajo. Mientras el moreno estaba ocupado con los hechizos ella se dedicó a ponerse tanto díctamo como fuese necesario en la gran cantidad de quemaduras que tenía por todo el cuerpo gracias a la maldición _flagrante. _Cuando hubo terminado le dio el frasquito a Harry y sacó las túnicas de repuesto que llevaba en su bolsito junto con algo que beber.

Tenían la copa, pero tal como Hermione temiera, Griphook había sido más listo que ellos y se había quedado con la espada Gryffindor. Aun estaba algo triste por su desempeño y por las miles de cosas que tenia en la cabeza, por eso era suerte contar con Ron, quien siempre conseguía hacerla reír con sus ocurrencias. Mientras hablaban Harry confirmó lo inevitable: Voldemort ya sabía lo de los Horrocruxs, un duende de Gringotts, después de hacer inventario, había concluido en que lo único que se habían llevado desde la bóveda de los Lestrange era una pequeña copa de oro… la copa de Hufflepuff.

Finalmente habían quedado al descubierto, Voldemort comenzaría a viajar para convencerse de que sus escondites estaban perfectamente a salvo, junto con sus preciados Horrocruxs y después de unos momentos Harry volvió a hablar, pero esta vez la decisión en su voz era evidente.

- Está en Hogwarts. Lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía!

Eso fue demasiado para ella, su rostro mortalmente pálido, sus ojos vidriosos y el sonido áspero de su voz eran notorios para cualquiera, pero no se pudo controlar. Ni sintió el momento en el que se había puesto de pie y miraba seria a su amigo moreno.

- Pero ¿qué viste? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –dijo en un vano intento de hacer cambiar el destino en que terminaría su viaje, no estaba lista para volver a Hogwarts en esos momentos, necesitaba un par de días para calmarse y poder decidir… no sé o moler a maldiciones o correr a los brazos de Snape, aún no lo decidía. Algo decían Ron y Harry, algo que a ella le sonaban como distorsionados balbuceos que no entendió para nada –No podemos ir allí así nomás, no hemos hecho ningún plan, tenemos…

- Tenemos que apurarnos –concluyo Harry en un tono que no admitía cuestionamientos.

El resto fue algo patético, puso unas pequeñas y ridículas objeciones más y al momento después se encontraba bajo la capa invisible de su amigo pensando concentradamente en Hogsmeade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**FIN!!**

**Ahhhh…. Se imaginan?? ;D**

**Bueno de todas formas y como de seguro saben al prox. Capitulo se viene la guerra en Hogwarts, queria incluirlo aquí pero eso ya son varias paguinas más y si queria actualizas "medianamente" pronto pues me retuve de hacerlo, ademas… bueno se merece un capitulo especial.**

**Le agradezco a Paola () por la inspiración que me dio su poema "Feelings" mientras a Severus le da uno de sus bajones emocionales, te dije que lo usaria!! :P**

**Bueno, entre a la U, pero todavía estamos en los primeros dias asi que aun no tengo mucho trabajo, espero que sepan y yo daber de ustedes pronto tb…**

**Gracias x leer!! Saludos! XD**


	31. De antídotos y venenos

Hola!! Me demore pero ya volví (y ojo que ya entre a la universidad así que ténganme piedad), hace ya varios capítulos nadie puede recriminarme más estos son cortos… de hecho me imagino que quedan medio ciegas después de leerlos jajajaja XD

**DanySnape: **siempre eres la primera!!! Me encanta! Y em… bueno ya se acuerda un poco y cada vez más pero ya veras!!! Seguro que no se esperan lo que viene ;D

**CARMEN AIDE: **pfffff!!! A mi tampoco me gustaría olvidarlo, eso esta clarísimo!!! Y bueno, ya he dado guiños quizás recuerde, pero eso no garantiza nada! Awww ¡! Jajajajajja no creo que mi historia llegue hasta los nietos que quizá tengan XD pero algo haremos :D

**IORY: **snapy irreverente… ñami!!! Yo también espero que sigas viva niña! Y ojala que la conti también te guste, saludos!!

**Eileen Prince Snape: **uhhh… me odiaras un poquito, a ver que te parece ;D

**Ninna Black: **jajajaj adicción?? Ahhh a mi me dirás que cuando algo me agarra soy capaz de olvidar funciones básicas como comer o dormir!! Jajajajaja XD si!! Ya llego al final casi! Que rico que te gustaran los pensamientos de ambos!! Aquí se viene algo… similar! Saludos!!

**Lunita Black: **que bueno que te gustara!!Y no te me mueras, mira que quiero saber cómo tomaras este nuevo capitulo, eh? Así que te gusta más Luna??? Awww genial!!

**Isabella Cullen: **si, me cayeron muy bien los días de relajo la verdad!Te reíste harto? Uy, a mi siempre me ha parecido muy difícil escribir algo humorístico, así que si te hizo reír me da una cosa bien parecida a la auto satisfacción!! Jajajaja cuídate harto!

**AKANE: **x diosin, tu también te reíste? XD si, hermy es de lo más testaruda, ya decía severus… jajajajja y claro que tienes razón!! Severus es el hombre mas sexy, varonil y deseable del universo entero, ahm bueno tu también eres de mis lectoras favoritas! Siempre me haces reír de vuelta!! Saludos!

**Lula: **uy!! Faltan… pocos capítulos, aunque aun no los escribo por lo que no quisiera dar números, pero de seguro son bien pocos, ya que como vez llegamos a un punto Terminal de DH… O.O se viene!! Y claro, me supuse que no todas las chicas argentinas podían estar tan locas como mi amiga… supongo que por eso es mi amiga tal vez, yo soy igual de zafada!! Suerte que tu estas más cuerda. :D

**Rose Weasley: **te emocionaste y todo?? Eso es lo más importante!! Y me hace muy feliz que me lo cuentes!! A mi me pasa lo mismo cuando leo algo emocionante, también me miran como si estuviese loca… mi familia no entiende como disfruto tanto leyendo, una pena… U.U, tu también cuídate mucho!!

**DarkReginaB19: **hay un hombre tan patudo en esta vida como para publicar una novela con ideas basadas en la invención de alguien mas???? Pues si que lo he oído todo en esta vida. Y tu has leído el libro de james?? Pfff… si se que me estoy pasando con el drama pero no puedo saltar así como así y dejarlos vivir felices!! Ay, lo se… ya debes estar aburrida de tanto drama, por eso he variado los pensamientos de Severus un poquito… profundizar en su encantadora ironía podría decirse. Gracias por tus cumplidos con mi manera de usar a Hermy, lejos es la que más me cuesta!! Bueno, cuídate mucho!!

**Chapulina!!: **yo también he estado muy ocupada! Así que te entiendo, no hay problema. Además esta muy bien que ya te pongas seria de una vez, si no te tirare yo misma de las orejas!!! Jajajajaja XD en verdad me sorprende que te guste y me encanta que lo pases bien leyendo las tonterías que escribí, saludos!!

**Mrs. Snape: **si!! Y este cap creo que es aun más gigantoso!! Me duelen los dedos tanto escribir y tipear!! Cansa realmente esto de ser escritora (yiaaaa jajajaja) oye, no creo que me de el cuerpo para escribir hasta que Hermione sea anciana… así que supongo que me odiaras un poquito! Jajajaja y no te aburrirás, hay muchas historias fantásticas en esta página!! Tranquila niña!! ;D

**Hannah Abbott GHRS: **que extraño tu nick!! Que significan esas siglas?? O.O menos mal que me dices que leíste la historia en varios días, hay veces que niñas me cuentan que han estado un día sin moverse del comp. Y realmente me preocupa que me llegue alguna demanda por causante de ceguera XD

Uy… tu primera petición y ya veras que soy una cretina de lo peor… o quizá no? Awww!! Encuentras que lo hago bien con las personalidades de cada uno?? Awww llorare!! Es que era lo que más me preocupaba (cuando leo una historia y me cambian la personalidad de mis personajes favoritos me da una rabia espantosa), espero que no se te haya olvidado todo para esta fecha!!! Actualice lo antes que pude… snif! No tengo mucho tiempo. Espero saber qué te parece este nuevo chap, saludos!! :D

**De antídotos y venenos**

El día había trascurrido de desastre en desastre. Los malditos estudiantes –era que no –de alguna manera se habían enterado de lo sucedido en Gringotts y tenía la fuerte sospecha que el idiota de Slughorn había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para comentar la noticia con algún tarado perteneciente a su más tarado aún _Club de las eminencias_… maldito el día en el que él se había prestado para tamaña imbecilidad durante su época de estudiante, pero de eso poco importaba ahora.

Durante las primeras horas del día creyó por un jodido instante de positivismo que los mocosos permanecían tan ignorantes como de costumbre, pero ya durante el almuerzo comenzó a notar cierto ajetreo en pequeños grupos de alumnos… pequeños grupos que a la hora de la cena se habían multiplicado y el maldito gran comedor parecía un nido de abejas por el zumbido de cientos de conversaciones furtivas. Claro que Amycus se enfureció y se levantó de su puesto en la mesa de profesores para llamar al orden y claro –también –que no faltó el idiota con complejo de héroe que se paró también para gritar algo así como que el gran Harry Potter vendría a Hogwarts y nos daría calabaza porque ahora tenía un dragón como mascota.

¿Resultado? El niñato ese ahora estaba en la enfermería medio muerto después de que el estúpido Carrow le diese la paliza de su vida. Por cierto, si su memoria no fallaba el tonto de turno había sido Terry Boot, de Ravenclaw. También le sorprendía descubrir cómo McGonagall dejaba de ser una molestia cuando el alumno en cuestión no era de su amada casa… debería decírselo a Dumbledore sólo para fastidiarlo un poco, aunque quizás el viejo no lo escuchara, últimamente dormía todo el día y aunque en muchos aspectos era una increíble mejora, tenía que reconocer que al menos su constante barullo lo mantenía lejos de pensar en sus cosas durante las estadías en la dirección… quizá el ya estaba bastante malogrado mentalmente como para extrañar que un molesto retrato parlante lo atosigase con sus ininterrumpidos monólogos.

Ahora eran exactamente las once de la noche y el como siempre paseaba por los corredores, una porque su gran amo y Señor de las Tinieblas se lo había ordenado y otra porque de hecho hacía lo mismo desde unos dieciséis años… Voldemort podía quedarse con la opción que más le gustase.

Aunque su semblante permanecía impasible no podía dejar de sopesar la evidente posibilidad de que algo grande ocurriese más temprano que tarde. La insensatez de Potter sumado al latente temor de Voldemort no auguraba nada bueno, y lo peor de todo es que al centro de todo el embrollo quedaba Hogwarts, atestado de pequeños crédulos que seguro serían lo suficientemente ridículos e ingenuos como para seguir dando muestras de su tan reprochable deseo de figurar y de abanderarse en una lucha que aun no les correspondía. Dumbledore lo mataría si dejaba que alguien les tocase un pelo a sus queridos muchachitos… una sarta de rufianes era lo que verdaderamente eran esos mocosos pero estaba claro que muchos de ellos morirían si al Lord le bajaba la histeria y llenaba el colegio con mortífagos.

Lo peor de su situación era que estaba solo, no había nada que pudiese hacer para prepararse, para prepararlos… ¿hablar con McGonagall? Ni en sueños, ella no confiaba en lo más mínimo en él, desconfiaría de cualquier cosa que pudiese decirle, ¿poner algunos hechizos protectores? Claro que no, si Voldemort lo sabía podía darse por muerto, ¿hablar con los prefectos? Menos eficaz aún, si hay gente más torpe que los estudiantes, esos son los estudiantes con algo de autoridad… quizás podría recurrir a Peeves, era el único que todavía le mostraba algo de simpatía. Había caído bajo.

Sin detenerse en ningún lugar en particular caminó lentamente, le gustaría ir afuera a recorrer los terrenos bajo la luz de la luna y que la brisa helada de la noche lo ayudara a despejar la mente… no sería de ayuda para nadie si el torbellino de ideas que lo consumía no acababa por desaparecer o al menos ceder sus revoluciones para dejarlo pensar bajo la fría lógica de su naturaleza.

_Si Potter venía ella estaría a su lado…_

_Si Potter venía habría una lucha eso estaba más que claro…_

_Si había guerra ella pelearía…_

_Si había guerra y ella estaba en el frente… ¿Qué diantres haría él? _

- Pues yo… -murmuró despacio mientras una respuesta vaga comenzaba a tomar forma en su interior. Pero esa respuesta quedaría reprimida en su garganta, que fue obstruida por un gruñido seco que Severus no fue capaz de contener. La marca, la maldita marca le ardía de nuevo. Era Voldemort… le ordenaba estar atento.

Para evitarse problemas regresó al castillo, tendría que decirle a Alecto que se fuese a apuntalar en la sala común de Ravenclaw y pasar de profesora de Estudios Muggles a fisgona particular del Lord. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa sarcástica se formó en uno de los costados de su boca… carraspeó al darse cuenta, tendría que ponerse serio de una buena vez. Ya no podía hacerse más llevadero el asunto a punta de burlas y menosprecios, disciplinar la mente era uno de sus mantras y resultaba irónico que a el mismo le costase enfocarse.

_Ella está cerca… _-alguien que hubiese sabido legremancia y que de hecho hubiese sido Merlín en persona quizás habría logrado descifrar como esa frase ocupaba gran parte de los pensamientos del odiado y despreciado director de Hogwarts, el que ahora caminaba con paso firme hacia el interior del castillo, con sus ojos negros libres de cualquier brillo y su expresión tan ambigua entre el desinterés y la petulancia como siempre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las cosas en Hogwarts definitivamente habían cambiado y no precisamente para bien. Neville estaba hecho un espanto, lleno de marcas, cicatrices y heridas a medio curar, se lo veía varios años mayor pero apenas los había visto su semblante asemejaba en algo al chico despistado y tímido que ella había conocido o creído conocer… la situación de Neville era una de las más lamentables pero la expresión de sus ojos se reconocía en cada uno de los presentes.

Después de que Aberforth Dumbledore los ayudase en su malogrado paso por Hogsmeade, ahora estaban en Hogwarts, mas específicamente en la sala de los menesteres, su refugio, el espacio que el castillo les daba a quines lo necesitaban con urgencia y nadie tenía más urgencia de un refugio que esos estudiantes renegados, esos que les sonreían entre vítores y exclamaciones de júbilo. Por una extraña razón todos parecían estar seguros de que si Harry había vuelto era el inicio de la revolución, nada más lejano, si había algo que su amigo quería era pasar lo más desapercibido posible por el castillo…

Ella… ella miraba hacia todos lados, fijándose en cada signo de tortura que presentaban sus compañeros, tratando de memorizarlos y guardarlos firmemente en sus recuerdos. Todos estaban lastimados en mayor o menor grado y todo eso les había sucedido bajo la dirección de Snape.

¿Qué pensar de Snape ahora? Apenas si lograba convencerse de que –Merlín aun sonaba tan extraño –ella realmente lo había querido… ella había estado enamorada de Snape y por eso ahora Ron no era más que un simple amigo, que por eso ella llevaba al cuello un antídoto que la protegería de Naggini, por eso cada vez que pensaba en ese tipo las piernas le temblaban y el pecho se le oprimía pero… cada vez que lo pensaba, que racionalizaba esa verdad tan evidente e imposible a la vez le seguía sonando tan descabellado como la primera vez que se atreviese a pensarlo.

La sala estaba plagada de hermosos lienzos que daban cuenta de las casas del colegio, mas era evidente que el verde Slytherin brillaba por su ausencia… ningún miembro de su casa debía estar ahí, ninguno se había pronunciado contra los mortífagos y los terribles métodos con que se intentaba educar, lo extraño era porqué se sorprendía tanto, lo cierto era que desde siempre las serpientes habían dejado en claro sus convicciones. El maltrato a un grupo de alborotadores no tendría que cambiar en nada su manera de pensar y sin embargo… la imagen de Draco se le vino a la mente y su ridículo intento de no tomar parte en su captura e interrogatorio, no se lo veía feliz ni tampoco dispuesto a cooperar en absoluto… quizás a muchos miembros de Slytherin les sucediese lo mismo, incapaces de actuar por su relación directa con los mortífagos, muchos de ellos hijos de aquellos quienes servían a Voldemort… ¿a quién engañaba? Quizá un poco a ella misma.

Se perdió buena parte de la conversación, escuchaba lejanamente como todos hablaban, como Neville seguramente seguía contándoles las penurias que habían tenido que soportar durante el año pero francamente ella ya tenía bastante con lo que veía. Sin embargo algo sí que la sacó de su ensimismamiento, Harry se giró y se sostuvo la cabeza entre sus manos mascullando palabras indefinidas.

Esa era una señal inequívoca: Voldemort tenía un acceso de sentimientos y dada la situación ciertamente era una furia descontrolada lo que lo había perturbado. Harry no entró en detalles pero ya se conocían demasiado bien como para que necesitasen de muchas palabras para entenderse a la perfección, años de experiencia avalaban esa conexión mental entre ellos.

- Tenemos que ponernos en movimiento –dijo sudoroso pero seguro.

Lo siguiente no sería tan agradable. A ella le hubiese gustado prevenir a Harry de que fuese algo más sutil pero su amigo les había soltado en la cara a todos sus antiguos compañeros que únicamente iban de paso y que su llegada no tenía nada que ver con el inicio de alguna revuelta. Bueno, Harry estaba aun débil y adolorido por el reciente contacto con los pensamientos de Voldemort… sería desconsiderado de su parte criticarlo. En realidad, tenía que ser más honesta, tampoco era que le importara demasiado, estaban ocupados y tenían que irse pronto, no importaba al precio que fuera, ese Horrocrux tenía que aparecer ya. Ella no soportaría ver a Snape y con sólo pensar en esa posibilidad se descompuso.

Se estaba ahogando, de pronto sentía como si la temperatura hubiese aumentado varios grados de golpe y parecía que el oxígeno escaseaba. Todo el mundo los rodeaba y no dejaban de mirarlos con curiosidad o desaprobación, tenían que salir de ahí. Ella para ser más exactos no soportaba estar en Hogwarts, y saber que el motivo de sus desajustes emocionales y mentales seguramente estaba a unos metros de distancia… no podía pensar si quiera tener que ver sus ojos o respirar el aroma que sabía emanaría de él, su maldita túnica que revoloteaba tras sus pasos y su manera delicada de mover las manos, la curvatura de sus labios delgados, su pelo negrísimo enmarcando su rostro pálido e impasible…

Hermione parpadeo, la verdad es que había logrado imaginarse claramente a Snape, era como verle en persona… cada vez se sorprendía cuán bien grabada tenía en la mente su figura, que ante el menor esfuerzo lograba recrearle con una exactitud de la que no podía jactarse con nadie más. Ni a su madre la recordaba de esa manera tan vívida y por cierto que esa verdad la asustaba y fascinaba a partes iguales.

Cuando volvió en sí de esos molestos estados de enajenación mental Harry discutía con Neville, pero eso no fue lo más importante, porque en medio de lo que parecía ser una incipiente discusión la puerta del túnel que conectaba el colegio con _Cabeza de Puerco _se abrió y a través de ella apareció nada más ni nada menos que Luna, quien como siempre despedía total tranquilidad, ignorando las caras de asombro que veía en los rostros de varios. Dio un respingo cuando escucho que Neville mencionaba a Snape, pero no había oído el contexto de la frase… al cuerno el contexto, seguro que no había sido nada bueno lo dicho por su amigo.

- Los vamos a echar de Hogwarts, ¿no? –la respuesta de Luna disipó cualquier duda que podría haber tenido, se giró a mirar a la chica y esta le sonrió, cosa que acentuó esa sensación amor-odio que la rubia siempre le provocaba.

Harry se estaba exasperando, por el pasadizo llegaban cada vez más personas. Los primeros fueron ex-integrantes del _Ejercito de Dumbledore_, con los hermanos Weasley a la cabeza. Claramente el moreno no estaba contento de ver a Ginny en ese lugar, donde todo hacía pensar que por la razón o la fuerza se desataría el caos más absoluto, pero ella estaba realmente contenta de ver a su amiga, aunque sólo fuese por un primer instante… realmente la extrañaba y la abrazó cariñosamente. Había dudado de ella y eso le hacía sentir un poco de culpa, ya se encargaría de arreglar un conflicto del que Ginny no tenía ni idea. Sin embargo, se apartó para que el resto de los estudiantes la saludara con igual o más entusiasmo.

Estaba demasiado ida… veía como Harry miraba aterrado hacia la puerta por la que seguía llegando gente pero por más que lo hubiese deseado estaba tan conflictuada con ella misma que le era imposible decir algo razonable, de hecho le había resultado imposible también decir alguna cosa desde que habían llegado, ¡¡ella la sabelotodo no había articulado frase alguna en todo ese tiempo!! Miró a Ron como rogándole que por una vez demostrase sensatez y dijese algo digno del mejor amigo de Harry Potter, ese que ha pasado más de un peligro y lo ha sorteado exitosamente.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en que nos ayuden? –Hermione rodó los ojos… no podía excluir la triste verdad de que por muy valiente que fuese seguía siendo Ron.

- …no sabemos donde está y disponemos de poco tiempo para encontrarlo. Además, no tenemos por qué revelarles que es un Horrocrux –tenía que admitir que prejuzgaba demasiado, mientras pensaba lo ligero de pensamiento que era su amigo le había escuchado profundizar su comentario y tenía que reconocer que a ella no se le ocurría nada mejor… de hecho no se le ocurría nada más que salir del castillo lo antes posible, si veinte jóvenes los ayudaban… pues la idea le gusto bastante.

Algo dijo que pareció convincente, porque aunque Harry era el único con el cien por ciento de sus facultades puestas en lo que estaba pasando, ella había logrado convencerle de que era la mejor alternativa. Como antes ya habían analizado las posibilidades que tenían Harry se enfocó en los Ravenclaw y después de un diálogo algo tenso entre Luna y sus compañeros –que estaban convencidos de su locura –su amigo había decidido agotar las posibilidades con la diadema antes de ponerse a buscar a ciegas alguna reliquia invaluable perteneciente a los fundadores de Hogwarts.

- Se ha puesto en marcha –les comunicó a ella y a Ron después de contraer el rostro en una mueca de dolor. Voldemort iría a comprobar otro de sus escondites… el tiempo comenzaba a escurrírseles entre las manos. Más les valía hacer algo rápido.

Se decidió –después de un innecesario arranque de celos de Ginny –que Luna acompañaría a Harry hasta su sala común para ver cómo era la dichosa diadema perdida, así que Neville los condujo hacia la salida de la sala, no sin antes advertirle que los Carrow y Snape patrullaban por los pasillos durante la noche. Un escalofrió la recorrió entera, afortunadamente todos miraban a Harry.

Cuando su amigo y Luna hubieron desaparecido por la pequeña obertura todos se quedaron en silencio. Neville se volvió y les pidió que se calmaran, diciéndoles que Harry regresaría pronto y que entonces todos se pondrían en acción. Un murmullo de aprobación recorrió la sala y varios de los más grandes comenzaron a alistarse.

- Cuiden al otro –repitió Ron a su lado, esa había sido la ultima petición de Harry, tenían que mantener a salvo la copa –¿Qué podemos hacer Hermione? ¿Quedarnos aquí? Si tan sólo ese maldito duende no nos hubiese traicionado… ¡¡la espada era lo único que podía destruir esas cosas!!

- Tienes razón Ron… sin la espada estamos acabados, todavía tenemos la copa y si Harry halla la diadema tendremos los Horrocrux pero nada con que destruirlos y así no sirve de nada encontrarlos… –suspiró resignada y un poco harta de su pesimismo siempre latente y que ahora dejaba en evidencia. A su lado Ron soltó una carcajada tan libre de preocupaciones que a ella se le crisparon cada uno de sus ya de por si rizados cabellos.

- ¡¡Pero si somos unos tontos!!

- Hablarás por ti Ronald… -dijo fastidiada mientras lo miraba incrédula.

- No, Hermione. Hemos sido realmente tontos, digo… ¡¡la espada nos servía porque estaba bañada en el veneno del Basilisco!! ¡¡Tenemos que ir al lavabo!!

- Si Ron… –le respondió frunciendo el ceño, de pronto creía comenzar a entender la lógica de su amigo.

- ¡¡Estamos en Hogwarts!! Aquí están los restos del Basilisco y supongo que todavía queda algo de veneno en sus colmillos… ¡¡tenemos que ir a la Cámara Hermione!! –diciendo, lo más quedamente que pudo a causa de la excitación la agarró de un brazo y empujó a todos en su camino hacia la salida, ignorando completamente a Neville o a sus hermanos gemelos que les pedían explicaciones.

- ¡Espera! –le dijo repentinamente serio –¡necesito una escoba voladora! –gritó mirando hacia el techo, ella hizo lo mismo por alguna extraña y realmente involuntaria reacción humana, sin embargo Neville algo confundido les alcanzó una escoba que acababa de materializarse a su lado mientras les murmuraba el porqué necesitaban eso.

La euforia les alcanzó hasta que se vieron en un corredor desierto y poco iluminado del cuarto piso, tendrían que recorrer bastante para llegar a los baños del primero, en donde Myrtle los estaría esperando con su inestable temperamento de seguro.

Avanzaron sigilosamente pero mientras bajaban por una de las escaleras laterales hubiese jurado que alguien más estaba cerca, esa extraña sensación de pesadez cuando alguien te mira fijamente la hacía girarse a cada segundo. Estaba segura que el color de su piel no sería más que una increíblemente pálida versión de su saludable tez mate, mientras, que Ron no le soltara la mano era una bendición, de otra forma hubiese pensado que estaba muerta porque no sentía ni los latidos de su corazón, sus oídos no cumplían la función que les correspondía porque ese silencio ensordecedor que rodeaba el ambiente no la dejaba en paz. Cada dos pasos volteaba el rostro y escrutaba la oscuridad, demasiado temerosa como para exigir que quien fuese que los seguía que se revelase al fin… la simple idea de que fuese Snape la hacía encogerse sobre si misma y apretar más fuerte la mano de Ron. Querer escapar y esperar encontrarlo eran dos sentimientos y anhelos tan potentes que la mareaban, que la volvían una simple muñeca que se dejaba arrastrar por un camino del que había perdido conciencia hacía mucho. Era una suerte que pudiese confiar en Ron.

- ¡Mira, ahí esta la entrada a los lavabos! –susurró emocionado Ron y la jaló del brazo para que avanzaran más rápido. Ella estaba nuevamente mirando sobre su hombro, claramente había escuchado que alguien se movía rápidamente tras ella y estaba decidida a saber que pasaba, de hecho, Ron la había arrastrado justo cuando ella levantaba un pie para ir hacia el corredor que cortaba perpendicularmente el pasillo por el que ellos avanzaban.

- Ron, tengo que ver… –había comenzado a decir pero la interrumpieron.

- Shhh… –Ron la miró asustado –viene alguien.

Hermione siguió el recorrido que le indicaba la mirada del pelirrojo y claramente distinguió una débil luz, muy seguramente el brillo de una varita en medio de la oscuridad, el corazón esta vez sí que le dio un vuelco y después se paralizó completamente, aguzó el oído cuanto pudo pero no era necesario.

- ¡¡Severus!! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo mismo que tú Amycus… ya revisé el ala norte. Ve unos pisos más arriba a verificar el lugar –contestó una voz demasiado conocida que la hizo temblar tan evidentemente que Ron la acunó en sus brazos creyendo que a su amiga la asustaba escuchar la voz del traidor.

- Escuche ruidos Severus… esos mocosos nuevamente rompen las reglas, me tienen harto y cuando los atrape les daré un motivo por el que quejarse. ¡Ayúdame a encontrarlos!

- Amycus, vengo de ahí mismo. ¿Insinúas que unos patéticos estudiantes pueden pasar a mi lado sin que lo note? –el tono amenazante de la voz de Snape era tan escalofriante que parte de su efecto los alcanzó a ellos que ni siquiera tenían que lidiar con el fulgor de sus ojos encolerizados.

- Claro que no Severus… sólo digo que no estaría de más… el señor oscuro nos dejo claras instrucciones… tú mismo lo dijiste, es importante que…

- Me enferman tus balbuceos Amycus, a menos que hiles una frase decente para hacerme cambiar de idea te aconsejo que vayas al quinto piso… ahora que no esta tu hermana lo insensato es que tu y yo estemos en el mismo lugar dejando el resto del castillo sin vigilancia, ¿no crees? –la absoluta frialdad en su voz ni Harry se la había ganado en sus mejores tiempos… Hermione se mordió el labio. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que el los estuviese ocultando de un Carrow?

- Claro, iré a ver cómo andan las cosas en los pisos superiores… deben haber sido tus pasos los que escuché –contesto el mortífago con evidente resentimiento en la voz.

Lo siguiente que oyeron fueron algunos pasos amortiguados que se alejaban, siendo seguidos por otros más audibles –¡¡extraño, extraño, extraño!! fue el pensamiento que resonó ruidosamente en su cabeza –y serenos, seguramente pertenecientes a Snape, los que a los pocos segundos se perdieron del todo, casi podían apostar a que se dirigía al Hall de entrada.

- Que bueno que Snape es incapaz de aceptar que puede equivocarse, ¿no? –le dijo Ron con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, sonrisa que ella se esforzó al máximo en responder. Supuso que fracasó porque Ron la miro extrañado unos instantes antes de avanzar los pocos metros que les faltaban para finalmente sentirse más a resguardo dentro del cuarto de baño, que como siempre estaba anegado.

Por suerte el fantasma de Myrtle no estaba ahí, hubiese sido un fastidio tratar de que se mantuviese callada y no armara un alboroto por cualquier cosa. Lo malo era que la última vez que Ron había escuchado a Harry decir "_ábrete_" en pársel había sido hacía meses y obviamente le costó varios intentos conseguir reproducir ese sonido horrible y gutural que necesitaban.

Ella nunca había hecho ese recorrido y encontraba todo tan siniestro que a cada paso que daba la sorprendía más el temple de sus amigos. Ciertamente habían pasado por cosas que ella no había alcanzado a dimensionar… finalmente y sólo después de que Ron tuviese que volver a imitar las espantosas y ásperas exclamaciones que supuestamente eran un lenguaje accedieron a la imponente Cámara de los Secretos. Cerca de los pies de una enorme estatua tallada en la misma roca de la Cámara se alzaba la figura de Salazar Slytherin estaba el esqueleto de una gigantesca serpiente. Diseccionaron los colmillos no sin algo de esfuerzo y luego se miraron como preguntándose la mejor manera de continuar.

- Deberíamos probar si todavía sirven, ¿no crees? –le dijo Ron rascándose distraídamente la cabeza y mirándola como un niño pequeño mira a quien lo esta cuidando… Ron podía llegar a ser realmente desconcertante.

- Si… –lo avaló ella mientras buscaba la copa de Hufflepuff dentro de su bolsito de cuentas, después de revisar un poco la encontró y la depositó suavemente en el suelo de piedra, nadie diría que esa pequeña e inocente copa fuese un Horrocrux.

- Creo que mejor lo haces tú, no has tenido el honor todavía –le dijo Ron, que aunque ella no sabía le daba algo más que resquemor los efectos que podía llegar a tener la copa. Definitivamente lo último que quería era que sus estúpidos temores quedasen en evidencia delante de Hermione.

Cogió uno de los grandes colmillos amarillentos que estaban en el suelo hasta entonces y se acercó a la copa lentamente. De pronto le daba miedo esa copita que antes le había parecido inocente y hasta bonita. Se la quedo mirando un buen rato y trato de calmarse. Al fin y al cabo ella no la había sostenido mucho tiempo y no tenía que preocuparse mayormente por sus efectos, pero aun así… la imagen de sus amigos lastimados y agotados se le vino a la mente, la deplorable apariencia de Neville y de Seamos, las cicatrices de Corner, la serena tristeza de Luna, todo permitido por Snape, todo bajo su autoridad, había permitido que le hicieran daño a los estudiantes y no había hecho nada. Desde una parte muy lejana de sus recuerdos escuchaba a Luna hablarle en las afueras de _El Refugio_ pero no lograba distinguir sus palabras, sin embargo la voz de Neville contándole las torturas y amenazas que sufrían se volvía más clara y tormentosa que nunca… sus rodillas temblaban y creía que pronto comenzaría a llorar, no recordaba haber sentido una angustia tan grande nunca.

- _No pierdas las esperanzas… _–la voz de Dumbledore le pegó como un rayo que despejó todo lo demás. No había recordado su conversación con él hasta ese momento, ¿Cómo era posible que nunca antes se hubiese detenido a pensar en la conversación que tuvo con el director el día de su muerte?

Carraspeó y terminó por despejarse, totalmente decidida alzó el colmillo y con todas sus fuerzas lo estrelló contra la solitaria copa de oro que a simple vista descansaba tranquila sobre el suelo… cayó de rodillas por el esfuerzo y parpadeó un par de veces algo desanimada al encontrarse frente a la copa en perfecto estado delante de ella. Iba a tomar el arma de nuevo cuando notó al fin como comenzaban a aparecer marcas de resquebrajamiento en la lisa superficie dorada y después de lo que espantosamente asemejo un grito ahogado y lastimero la copa finalmente se partió por la mitad.

De pronto le pareció como si todo el temor y las dudas que antes había tenido desaparecieran, era increíble pero se sentía ligera y lista para continuar. Miro a Ron quien le sonreía casi con orgullo y le dio unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda en señal de ánimo… realmente era estimulante ese trabajo, pensó parea sus adentros, de modo que así se había sentido Harry tantas veces.

- A mi también me costó, pero creo que tu te demoraste menos –le dijo mientras tomaba un colmillo y la miraba expectante, invitándola a salir de ahí. Era una suerte que Ron hubiese recordado que necesitarían algo extra para salir de la Cámara a través de las redes de tuberías, de no ser así su brillante plan hubiese terminado de una manera al menos bochornosa. El camino de vuelta fue indiscutidamente más fácil y pronto se encontraron desmontando la escoba en medio del cuarto de baño de Myrtle, avanzaron con algo de precaución hasta la puerta y salieron silenciosamente del lugar, echando un vistazo a ambos lados del amplio corredor. Hermione palideció notablemente porque la situación en el castillo había cambiado dramáticamente durante su ausencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Supuestamente todo estaba cubierto. Aunque bien sabía ya que la entrada al castillo no era infalible ya que Black lo había logrado y Draco también, por lo que si Potter se proponía entrar lo más probable es que lo consiguiera. De todas maneras había cumplido con lo que se le ordenase… no sería una idea demasiado inteligente querer aventurarse a ejercer su propio juicio con Voldemort tan jodidamente neurótico pero quizá mientras paseaba libremente por los pasillos se le ocurriría alguna manera de sobrellevar lo que prometía ser una semana espantosa.

Cuando habían pasado más de treinta minutos y aun no se le ocurría absolutamente nada inspirador, creyó necesario revelarse al sistema y exigir una buena tasa de café, si café. Hacía años que no tomaba pero ahora se le apetecía uno… no podría volver a caerle mal, ¿cierto? Era cierto que la infusión esa era algo pesada pero a la vez también era muy reconfortante y tenía ganas de volver a sentir alguna cosa en el cuerpo, estaba como entumecido y a pesar de los cientos de madrugadas en las que se había privado de descansar, justamente hoy quería echarse a dormir un buen rato. Voldemort debería pensar mejor los momentos en que se ocurría torturarlo… no podía pedirle dejar de dormir y usarlo como pelota de goma contra las paredes al mismo tiempo, era un abuso.

El caso era que estaba enfrascado en ese pequeño dilema de la tasa de café y el planteamiento de algunos necesarios derechos mortífagos los que, aunque bastante alentadores y hasta cierto bizarro punto divertidos de sólo pensarlos, tenía la persistente sensación de que no pasarían de su tan adolorida cabeza. Estaba en medio de un corredor del quinto piso cuando se encontró frente a un tapiz que lo llevaría un nivel más abajo… de estudiante había aprendido a tomarles hasta cariño a esas poco transitadas salidas de escape, sería bueno revivir viejos tiempos y también dar una especie de salida dramática en el pasillo del cuarto piso de manera inesperada.

Después de su triunfal aparición –que no pudo ser apreciada por nadie más que unos cuantos personajes en los cuadros a medio dormir –avanzó unos metros en silencio, en ese silencio absoluto que era capaz de lograr al caminar, ni sus pasos ni su ondeante túnica le arrancaban ningún ruido al aire o a la piedra bajo sus pies. Tenía la molesta impresión de que alguien andaba merodeando cerca de ahí… estaba aburrido y fastidiado, ridiculizar y atormentar a algún crío con pretensiones rebeldes era lo que necesitaba.

Pese a sus expectativas la prematura sonrisa de suficiencia se apagó en sus labios antes de nacer. Era como si estuviese la botella bajo su nariz… _orquídeas_.

Siguió como un sonámbulo ese aroma tan conocido, era como si jamás hubiese dejado de sentirlo así de próximo… avanzaba a través de corredores sin preocuparse demasiado de ser sigiloso y lo cierto era que ninguna idea o pensamiento ni remotamente inteligente o razonado pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. La paz que ella siempre le generaba volvía cernirse sobre el como una presencia todopoderosa, dejando atrás todos sus mundanos problemas… ya nada lucia urgente, si es que tenía que cumplir alguna función debía ser algo trivial y nada merecedor de su atención en esos instantes. No, lo único que tenía algún sentido para el entonces era encontrarla, ella estaba cerca y ahora su cuerpo entero reaccionaba ante su cercanía.

Fuego en su brazo, la marca ardía con la misma intensidad con que lo hiciera hacía unas horas… habían llamado a Voldemort. Parpadeó obligando a sus ojos a despejarse, tenía que recuperar la cordura y aunque se le estaba pintando como el más imposible de los deseos hasta cierto punto lo consiguió. El ritmo de sus pisadas disminuyó la velocidad y recuperó la compostura, recién ahí tomo conciencia de que había estado avanzando medio encorvado y apoyándose con una mano del muro a su lado debía haber lucido completamente patético. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en el primer piso, mucho más lejos desde donde recordaba haber estado antes de que su cerebro se desconectara. Aguzó el oído y estuvo seguro de escuchar hablar a alguien… a alguien que sonaba bastante como Weasley. Apretó los puños, fue terriblemente estúpido e infantil pero de pronto sintió unas ganas terribles de terminar de recorrer el corredor y asegurarse que ese torpe estuviese lejos de su castaña… ¿Qué diablos se creía?

Avanzó unos pasos pero se detuvo en seco, congelado ante el nuevo sonido que llegaba hasta él, por suerte los oídos no se le habían atrofiado a un punto crítico. Estaba muy seguro que ese rengueo sólo podía pertenecer a Amycus Carrow, al muy desgraciado y cretino estorbo que jamás estaba en caso de ser medianamente requerido, pero que ahora, cuando nadie lo necesitaba husmeando por esos lugares… ahí se iba a meter el maldito inoportuno. Miró hacia atrás y como pensaba, se abría un pasillo lateral que antes había pasado desapercibido a sus ojos, decidió seguirlo e interceptar al idiota ese. Tenía que apurarse, llevárselo lejos, matarlo si se mostraba intransigente… le daba igual, algo que tenía firmemente confirmado en su cabeza era que Hermione estaba muy seguramente unos metros más adelante y por desgracia junto a esa bosta humana, que ella tan condescendientemente llamaba "amigo".

Dobló a su izquierda y después a la derecha, alcanzando a divisar la encogida silueta del mortífago pasar frente a él. Llevaba la varita iluminada, así que ahora entendía mejor el porqué los estudiantes muchas veces escapaban de los inminentes castigos que podrían recibir de ser atrapados en medio del castillo durante la noche, a Carrow sólo le faltaba ponerse un foco en la cabeza y caminar con una radio a máximo volumen bajo el brazo… bueno, quizá exagerase un poco, pero de todas formas su idea de "pasar desapercibido" no era exactamente ortodoxa.

Después de sacarle en cara su superioridad y rango –todo subliminalmente como era su especialidad –y de quizá darse un poco de aires en la no confirmada aunque no por eso menos cierta presencia de Hermione, consiguió que el tipo se largase y dado que el mismo ya se había puesto al descubierto tuvo que hacer lo mismo. Por tanto se obligó a caminar como cualquier mortal particularmente ruidoso, acción que casi destroza sus nervios por el eco que producían sus pasos en el supuesto corredor vacío. Quería girarse, aturdir a Weasley y hacer algo más productivo que alejarse entre un aura de misterio, pero por ahora se mantendría razonable. Claramente Potter ya estaba en Hogwarts, tenía que asegurarse de que Naggini recibiera un cuidado especial y después decirle al cegatón que tendría que morir a manos de Voldemort -¿Cómo lo convencería? Un verdadero misterio… ya se le ocurriría algo, podría arrastrarlo hasta su despacho y obligar al cuadro del viejo a ser útil al fin y confirmar su historia, poco probable pero aún lejanamente posible. Una vez desembarazado del asunto Potter podría buscarla y dependiendo de su reacción decidiría qué hacer. Dumbledore le había advertido de la anulación mágica cuando el poder de un brujo o bruja era conducido en un foco concreto, ese poder despedido podía quebrar otras manipulaciones y efectos producidos por la magia de otro mago. Si ella había centrado su energía en recordarlo… lo egoísta sería privarla de decidir… tenía que ver en su momento mejor, aunque su tiempo de inactividad cerebral provocada únicamente por el olor de su perfume era un anticipo de lo débil que se encontraba ya ante toda esa situación "castaña y enmarañada" como la definió en sus divagaciones. Iría a su despacho a decirle al estúpido cuadro que Potter hacía acto de presencia en la escuela, seguro que el viejo lo haría esperar… pero el quería acción cuanto antes.

Llegaba al segundo piso cuando vio el patronus de McGonagall, estaba decidido, la situación se tornaba belicosa. Unos pocos instantes después sintió los pasos de un grupo que se aproximaba haciendo un ruido espantoso de pisadas apresuradas… seguro sería Potter, su impulsividad y nada de discreción precedían su presencia. Tomó aire y apuró el paso, no quería asustar al chico así que nuevamente dejó que oyesen su proximidad, más no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando escuchó una voz familiar encarar la densa oscuridad del corredor que los amparaba a todos.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? –esa era McGonagall, con su mejor tono de desconfianza.

- Soy yo –respondió avanzando hasta el centro del pasillo mientras se acercaba y escudriñaba con los ojos entornados… extrañamente la anciana parecía estar sola. Por las dudas alzo su varita, la expresión de Minerva era feroz y el estaba seguro que no habían sido los pasos de una sola persona los que había oído.

Le preguntó por los Carrow, necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba acercarse y comprobar si ese maldito niño estaba frente a el bajo la capa de su padre… miraba alrededor, buscando un indicio, no podía llegar y lanzarse sobre ellos porque atacarían y realmente no tenía intenciones de lastimarlos, Hermione no estaría muy feliz de verlo si dañaba a su maestra favorita y a su torpe mejor amigo. Tenía que acercarse y establecer contacto visual con ella, comprobar lo que ya sabía de antemano, saber en qué punto exacto del castillo estaba el chico… saber si estaba ahí mismo. Una insulsa discusión, hecha con el único fin de aproximárseles, finalmente ya estaba muy cerca, así que se dejó de jueguitos tontos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Vio a Harry Potter, Minerva? Porque si lo vio, le ordeno que…

Maldición. Primero porque no lo dejaron terminar lo que estaba por decir –cosa que lo sacaba de quicio –y maldición literalmente la que su colega le había lanzado intempestivamente mientras él educadamente quería fisgonear un poco en sus pensamientos. Por suerte su velocidad de reacción era obviamente insuperable, un simple hechizo escudo lo protegió de salir volando y muy seguramente quedar inconciente por un buen par de horas, McGonagall trastabilló y mientras lo hacía le lanzó una de las antorchas que tan mal iluminaban los corredores pero que tan bien guardaban aceite suficiente como para bañarlo entero, quedamente movió la varita y ni se molestó en decir en voz alta el hechizo, sus ojos seguían fijos en el lado izquierdo de Minerva… estaba seguro que había visto momentáneamente un brazo que salía de la nada para volver a ocultarse. Fue una suerte que McGonagall le lanzara una adorable docena de filosas dagas al cuerpo porque el silbido que produjeron al cortar el aire lo previno un segundo antes de refugiarse tras una de las armaduras.

¡¡Maldición, maldición!! Llegaban los otros profesores y cada uno tenía buenas razones para querer molerlo a golpes… bueno Slughorn no, pero de todas formas venían corriendo hacia él y Flitwick muy desconsideradamente le recordó los sucesos del año anterior antes de hechizar la estúpida armadura… como si ese patético intento de contenerlo bastara. Arrojó la armadura con un simple chispazo de su varita y en cuanto lo hizo vio al condenado mocoso salir de la cochina capa de su padre. Estaba claro que los Carrow estarían reducidos y que Hogwarts estaba a punto de despertar, pero a el ya le habían dado instrucciones, tendría que irse del castillo e intentar hablar con Potter en otro momento, de no ser así terminaría herido –como le había advertido Voldemort que no quería verlo –o lastimaría a alguno de sus antiguos colegas en la frisca que empezaba a armarse. Con una débil exclamación de impotencia prefirió hacer lo que debía por mucho que deseara quitarse a todos del camino y cumplir de una puñetera vez el último encargo de Dumbledore. Se giró rápidamente y echó a correr tal como lo hiciera cuando el idiota de Back lo perseguía por esos mismos corredores hacía veinte años atrás, se sentía un completo tonto, pero no tenía más remedio.

Mientras sentía el peso de su túnica molestarle por primera vez en años divisó la puerta de un aula así que corrió hasta ella, cuando finalmente se vio adentro maldijo por lo bajo y apuntó a la ventana. Un rayo de luz rojiza salió desde la punta de su varita y destruyó los antiguos cristales, sintió la cercanía de sus perseguidores así que avanzó veloz hacia la abertura y tomó aire antes de saltar pensando únicamente en el hechizo que le enseñara Voldemort meses atrás. El viento le azotaba el rostro y estaba encabronado con todo el mundo, necesitaba encontrar una manera de volver al castillo, hablar con Potter, ver a Hermione… no tenía ni idea cómo conseguiría ninguna de esas cosas, además estaba seguro que muy posiblemente Voldemort convocaría a los mortífagos y los conduciría hasta Hogwarts decidido finalmente a acabar con Potter y terminar con su molesta existencia y si eso sucedía el tendría que desenmascararse… el chico podría arreglárselas solo, después de todo era el supuesto elegido, pero el tendría que proteger a Hermione y ayudar a quienes acababan de atacarlo a defender el castillo… así era como tendría que ser, había llegado el momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Junto a Ron avanzaban lo más rápido que les daban las piernas y mientras en algunos corredores no se veía un alma, en otros, los más transitados generalmente, veían a algunos pocos estudiantes pasar corriendo. Se escuchaban explosiones en los terrenos y un par de veces sintieron como si el castillo entero se meciese desde sus cimientos. Fragmentos de vidrio y estatuas destruidas se veían cada tanto.

El miedo los carcomía, algunos de los estudiantes más pequeños se veían asustadísimos y corrían en grupos hacia los pisos superiores. Ron le dijo que mejor los siguieran, tal vez Harry hubiese vuelto a la Sala Multiuso y los estaría esperando allí, ella confundida y asustada como estaba no objetó a su amigo y se limitó a seguirlo mientras miraba en todas direcciones, observando el caos producido por la sentencia que Voldemort hubiese hecho hacia unos minutos… la habían escuchado justo cuando sellaban nuevamente la entrada a la Cámara y escuchar la declaración de guerra los había dejado paralizados un tiempo indefinido.

Ya estaban por llegar al tercer piso cuando Harry inesperadamente apareció por un corredor, seguramente los había echado en falta, más aun con la tensa situación que reinaba en el castillo, por suerte el reencontrarse a todos les levantó el ánimo, incluso a ella, que se sorprendió al sentirse animosa… quizá demasiado animosa, pero para el caso era mejor que su ausente estado zombie. Mientras se ponían al día sobre lo que habían hecho durante ese tiempo sin verse, una explosión en el piso superior los remeció.

Para sorpresa tanto suya como de Ron, Harry les contó lo que había averiguado sobre la diadema, y lo más importante: donde estaba oculta. Ahora recorrían lo más rápido posible por los diferentes corredores, cada uno concentrándose en sus propios pensamientos. Al llegar finalmente a su destino entraron en la sala que hasta hacía poco había refugiado al Ejército de Dumbledore, ahí sólo quedaba Ginny, y se sorprendieron de encontrar a otras dos ocupantes: Tonks y la abuela de Neville.

Las dos mayores se fueron rápidamente, dispuestas a presentar batalla, mientras que Ginny se mostraba ansiosa de partir al frente con ellas, estaba desesperada de defender a los suyos y demostrar su valía. Cuando hubieron desalojado la habitación ellos mismos la abandonaron, necesitaban volver a pedirle que materializara la enorme habitación de objetos olvidados en donde Harry había escondido el estúpido libro perteneciente al Príncipe Mestizo, ahí había dejado la diadema marcando el lugar donde estaba… Hermione contrajo el entrecejo.

- _El estúpido Príncipe…_ –pensó mientras subía la escalera en pos de la salida junto a los chicos.

Cuando se encontraron nuevamente en el corredor, se dieron cuenta que la situación del castillo había empeorado notablemente. Las paredes se estremecían constantemente y el polvo en el aire volvía neblinosa la visión, se sentían gritos ahogados provenientes desde los jardines y que entraban a través de las ventanas destrozadas…. Los mortífagos pronto estarían en condiciones de entrar.

Aberforth paso por su lado liderando un grupo de estudiantes mayores que se habían quedado a luchar y desapareció después de unos segundos, siguiéndole Tonks quien aún buscaba a Lupin, Harry intentó muy malamente consolar a Ginny, quien lo miró muy enfadada cuando su "novio" le dijo que se pusiera a resguardo. Hermione volteó a mirarla una vez que Harry los instase a llegar a la Sala Multipropósito y su pelirroja amiga ya corría en dirección opuesta, rumbo al gran comedor… Harry jamás lograría domar el espíritu de la más pequeña de los Weasley, ella tenía razón en querer pelear la comprendía totalmente, ¿Qué hacía Harry si no? Todos estaban ahí para defender a quienes querían y Ginny tenía todo el derecho del mundo. Miró a Ron a su lado quien corría cargando los colmillos del Basilisco… serio y concentrado como nunca, mucho más preparado que ella para combatir. Sintió mucha admiración por él, que nada tenía que ver en todo el asunto, que podría retirarse si así lo deseaba, muy lejos de la responsabilidad y expectativas con las que Harry debía cumplir y cargar desde siempre.

La entrada estaba cerca, un trozo desnudo de pared ocultaba tras de sí el último escondite, la respuesta a sus más enfrascadas cavilaciones, sólo les faltaba un poco más para dar con ese esquivo Horrocrux, con la _diadema perdida de Ravenclaw_. Harry logró materializar la entrada a la habitación en un instante y una vez dentro ella se sorprendió al encontrarse con un recinto enorme, de techo elevadísimo ¿Cómo Voldemort pudo pensar que era el único que conocía ese lugar si estaba atestado de cosas?

Como Harry no se veía muy seguro de dónde exactamente había dejado la diadema trató de invocarla pero su genial idea no funcionó para nada, el tiempo se estaba agotando y mientras más se demorasen más peligro corrían sus amigos, mientras ellos daban vueltas sin sentidos ellos luchaban en contra de mortífagos dispuestos a todo. Decidieron separarse y abarcar más en menos tiempo, así que tomó un camino que corría por la derecha de sus amigos y se pasó varios minutos deambulando entre altísimas estanterías que contenían un sinfín de objetos cubiertos de espesas capas de polvo, pronto dejó de oír a los chicos y eso, al darse cuenta, la asustó bastante. Lo peor que le podía pasar era perderse y atrasarlo todo.

- _El busto de un anciano con peluca…_ –repetía para sí a medida que avanzaba –_debe estar sobre un armario, la diadema… la diadema… _–se estaba cansando y lo que es peor, se adentraba cada vez más por esos interminables y laberínticos corredores.

Mientras ella estaba concentrada en la búsqueda de la diadema escuchó que Harry llamaba a Ron y creyó que ya había dado con lo que buscaban. Una sonrisa alcanzó a formarse en sus labios justo un segundo antes de que una de las estanterías a su lado se tambaleara peligrosamente. Nadie que hubiese estado en su posición podría reprocharle que soltara un alarido digno de Malfoy. Por suerte sólo resulto ser un aviso, después de estremecerse no sucedió nada más y claramente llego a la conclusión de que ese ya no era un lugar seguro así que siguió el camino que le había indicado la posición de Harry.

Cuando divisó a su amigo se le congeló la sangre. Acababa de esquivar un hechizo que le lanzara Crabbe por muy poco y estaba encogido junto a un armario descolorido y destartalado. Malfoy recriminaba a su compañero por lo que acababa de hacer pero por lo que parecía a simple vista Crabbe se revelaba contra él, se soltó del agarre del rubio y ella lo vio levantar nuevamente la varita contra su amigo. Claro que no lo permitiría, con la rabia ardiendo dentro de su pecho le lanzó un hechizo de desarme que lo hubiese lanzado por los aires de no haber interferido Malfoy. Ahora sí que agradecía que Severus le hubiese ayudado con mejorar sus reflejos en los duelos, de no ser así la maldición asesina que le habían lanzado la hubiese tomado por sorpresa y no hubiese alcanzado a reaccionar y echarse a un lado para evitarla…

- ¿Severus? –Repitió sin cuidar bajar la voz mientras se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad –¿él me ayudó a prepararme para esto?

Se mordió el labio increíblemente confundida. ¿Por qué se acordaba de algo así? ¿Era cierto eso que había pensado? Trató de recordar algo que se pareciese a alguna lección de duelo pero no consiguió evocar nada al respecto, simplemente había sido una aseveración espontáneamente pensada que no sabía bien de dónde venía pero que no dejaba de presentársele como absolutamente irrefutable. No era el momento de pensar en Snape, al levantar la vista Harry le lanzaba un _expelliarmus_ a Goyle y ella le lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor a Draco, quien a su pesar nuevamente lo esquivó. Justo entonces se les unió Ron el que falló por poco en inmovilizar al más violento de los Slytherin, Crabbe, el que no dudó en lanzar nuevamente la maldición asesina, esta vez en contra del pelirrojo. Enfurecida ella corrió en dirección a las serpientes y finalmente pudo controlar de mejor forma su puntería y le dio de lleno a Goyle dejándolo fuera de combate. Llegó cerca de Harry y este le pidió que buscase la diadema que había ido a parar a un montón de escombros esparcidos a su izquierda, pero no alcanzo a dar dos pasos más cuando vio como Crabbe corría en dirección a ellos seguido por Ron y la más terrible de las visiones: un fuego descontrolado y descomunal los perseguía en enormes llamaradas que crecían cada vez más alimentadas por los objetos que devoraba a su paso.

Jamás había sentido tanto pánico, porque eso ya no podía calificarse sólo como miedo, ni en presencia de Bellatrix había temblado como lo hacía ahora. Su cerebro estaba en blanco y sólo reaccionó cuando escuchó a Malfoy gritar que corrieran, Ron la tomó del brazo y se la llevó casi flameando tras de sí seguidos de cerca por Harry. Ella giró la vista para asegurarse de que al menos estaban dejando atrás las llamas pero nada de eso, ahora comprendía a cabalidad lo estúpido que era Crabbe, había conjurado ni más ni menos que _El Fuego Maligno_, que ahora se desarrollaba en su máxima expresión al tomar la forma de varios animales y seres fantásticos con voluntad propia, únicamente movidos a destruir todo y a todos a su paso, un fuego casi imposible de dominar para cualquier mago.

Las bestias los rodeaban y el calor y falta de oxígeno los sofocaba, de no ser por Harry hubiese muerto porque su mente estaba en blanco, todas sus brillantes ideas, toda esa información contenida en los libros que tan ansiosamente había devorado por años ahora no le servían de nada, su amigo castaño de alguna forma se había hecho con un par de escobas y ella se montó con Ron en una de ellas escapando por poco de las fauces de un aterrador dinosaurio. De malfoy y los otros dos no tenía idea, no se veían por ninguna parte, el fuego lo cubría todo y ella no era capaz de ver mucho más allá de su nariz… lo único que esperaba era poder salir de ahí vivos, miró sus manos y se dio cuenta de que ya no cargaba con el colmillo del Basilisco y se reprendió mentalmente justo antes de pensar que eran patrañas.

Harry sobrevolaba por encima de los monstruos de fuego, ella creía que buscando la salida, pero cuando descendió en picada supo que buscaba la diadema… o quizá a Malfoy. Ron se quejó pero ella entendía al moreno, Draco los había ayudado hasta cierto punto alguna vez y de todas formas, nadie se merecía morir de esa manera tan espantosa. No sin poco esfuerzo consiguió subir a Goyle entre ella y Ron que hacía lo que podía para ayudarla y mantener el control de la escoba, mientras que Harry seguramente aseguraba a Malfoy tras él, volando a trompicones Ron avanzaba entre las llamas buscando la salida y fue una suerte que dieran con ella casi de inmediato porque para cuando salieron de esa horrible habitación y se encontraron tumbados estrepitosamente en medio de un corredor… casi estaban a punto de desmayarse por la falta de aire. Muy mareada y tosiendo se levantó lo antes que pudo, justo cuando Harry se estrellaba contra la pared de enfrente quedado el y Draco tirados en el suelo boqueando en busca de llenar sus pulmones del aire mucho más limpio, entonces cerró como pudo la entrada a la Sala Multipropósito y se dejó caer contra el muro cerrando los ojos.

El castillo se sacudió amenazadoramente, se había olvidado que Hogwarts estaba en plena guerra por las emociones recientemente vividas, más al instante se puso de pie sosteniendo la varita en alto, por su lado paso el _Club de Jinetes sin cabeza _y se escucharon gritos provenientes de todas partes, sus amigos ya se habían levantado y ambos tenían grabados en el rostro el temor. Ginny no estaba por ninguna parte y como se pintaba la situación los mortífagos debían de haber entrado ya. Miró a Harry y le llamo la atención una descolorida diadema que llevaba colgando de la muñeca… al menos la habían conseguido. Casi al instante esta comenzó a vibrar y una sustancia oscura y viscosa emano de ella hasta que un grito lastimero y distante parecía provenir desde su interior, poco después la diadema se partió en varios pedazos librándolos de un Horrocrux más, mientras Malfoy aun gimoteaba por Crabbe, el que no había podido salir del infierno que el mismo provocase y Goyle seguía inconciente después del hechizo que ella le enviara… estaban desarmados por lo que ya no representaban ningún peligro para ellos.

No alcanzaban a disfrutar de esa pequeña victoria cuando el pasillo se llenó de gritos y como respondiendo a sus preguntas al instante fueron testigos de la visión más espantosa: tal y como temía los mortífagos ya habían entrado al castillo y ahora dos de ellos se batían a duelo con Fred y Percy. Los tres corrieron a ayudarles y lo consiguieron con una mezcla muy poco beneficiosa para los contrincantes, que se vieron superados por una serie de chorros de luz cargadas de diferentes hechizos. Más confiados se acercaron a los hermanos Weasley quienes se veían felices y animados por la batalla, ambos diestros y valientes no presentaban signos de temor o heridas visibles, es más bromeaban justo antes de que todo se volviese pura confusión y dolor.

Cuando fue capaz de volver a usar la cabeza se encontró tirada contra el muro y cubierta por un montón de escombros, el aire frío de la noche le daba en el lado izquierdo del rostro… ahora lo recordaba: la explosión, caminaba hacia Percy y una enorme explosión la había arrojado contra el muro. Se levantó como pudo, completamente adolorida, sintiendo la sangre en su boca y viendo entre los jirones de sus pantalones y chaqueta varios cortes menores y raspones. Se miraba las manos que temblaban a pesar de que ella creía estar tranquila, pestañeaba una y otra vez pensando que todo estaba bien, que no era cierto lo que estaba viendo, para entonces Harry había llegado a su lado y le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a avanzar entre los escombros… finalmente levantó la vista aunque no quería hacerlo, y apenas sus ojos marrones se acostumbraron a la oscuridad que la nube de polvo en suspensión había dejado fue testigo de la escena más triste que hubiese presenciado en su vida: frente a ella estaba Ron y Percy arrodillados junto a una tercera persona de cabellos rojo furioso que mantenía sus ojos azules fijos en el techo y sin el habitual brillo intenso que los caracterizaba; ahí en el suelo estaba Fred, que acababa de dejarlos.

Sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas pero se sentía enajenada de todo, como si fuese incapaz de sentir cualquier cosa, veía a Fred muerto en el suelo y le parecía lo más ridículo del mundo, seguro que estaba jugándoles una mala broma, seguro que Percy aun no se daba cuenta pero le estaba tomando el pelo como hiciera cuando todos estudiaban en Hogwarts… era imposible. Como siempre llevó una de sus manos hasta su pecho y encontró la cadena que colgaba desde su cuello tibia como siempre, siguió con los dedos el camino que trazaba hasta la pequeña botellita que Severus le hubiese dado hacía poco menos de un año atrás, tocarla la hacía sentirse mejor, la hacía volver a pensar con claridad y ¡Merlín! Era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos.

Terminó la cadena y cerró sus dedos mecánicamente, tal como hiciera cientos de veces en el pasado pero sus uñas se enterraron en la palma de su mano, bajó la vista y el corazón se le detuvo. En donde tenía que estar la delicada ampolla no había nada… su remera estaba rota como toda su ropa pero también estaba mojada a la altura de sus clavículas y en su pecho acababa de ver un delgado corte vertical que sangraba goteando lentamente. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y sintió más claramente que nunca el sabor metálico de su propia sangre bajar por su garganta comprimida de la inconmensurable angustia y dolor que la habían azotado en sólo unos segundos, sentía como si después de perder a Fred ahora también perdiera lo único que la había mantenido conectada a… ni siquiera sabía si eso era bueno, pero en el fondo creía que no. De no ser así no se sentiría tan terriblemente mal, subió la vista una vez más con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, maldiciones entraban a través del gran boquete que había dejado la explosión y sintió como Ron o Harry la sacaban de en medio para evitarle ser impactada por uno de ellos. Se sentía completamente incapacitada y hasta olvidando que era una bruja lanzó un grito de terror como si tuviese cinco años cuando vio que una araña enorme se les aproximaba... gracias a Merlín ver a Ron hacerle frente la volvió a la realidad, no podía ser que siguiese comportándose de esa manera ¿estaba conciente que esto era un guerra? ¿Lloraba porque se le había roto una estúpida botella con algo de antídoto? Pues si, en el fondo sabía muy bien que quería esconderse y llorar hasta quedar deshidratada, sabía que no podía pelear contra nadie porque no tenía lo que hacía falta, que nunca llegaría a cumplir sus deseos de proteger a sus amigos como había pensado tan soberbiamente en el verano mientras cómodamente se sentaba bajo los árboles en _La Madriguera_… era una debilucha y una miedosa, pero ser valiente no tenía que ver con lo que antes había creído, con pelear sin pensar en nada más que acabar con el enemigo, sino con pararse frente a lo que se presentaba como fuera de su alcance y sobreponerse… tenía que sobreponerse a lo que había pasado, tal como lo hacía Harry, tenía que demostrar que merecía ser amiga de él y Ron además de entender qué demonios había visto Snape en ella porque él seguía estando bastante bien por lo que lo había escuchado… había matado a Dumbledore y por lo mismo se había ganado el odio de todos pero permanecía de pie sin importarle nada más que sus objetivos… a ella también le había llegado el momento de probarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se había aparecido en la mansión de Lucius y ya casi todos los mortífagos habían llegado, algunos sonreían ansiosos de lo que presumían se venía encima, en cambio otros daban vueltas de un lado a otro esperando ansiosos las nuevas órdenes de su señor. El por su parte había buscado con la vista a Lucius pero no había ni rastros de él o de Narcissa por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería ir a buscarle, pero apenas lo hizo lo agarraron de la túnica obligándolo a girarse.

- Lord Voldemort quiere que estemos todos juntos, lo dijo antes de marcharse –el gigante sin cerebro de Rookwood lo miraba desafiante.

Ni se molestó en cruzar palabras con ese idiota y se soltó bruscamente de su agarre, le daba asco que cualquiera de esos mequetrefes respirara su mismo aire siquiera, menos les aguantaría que le pidiesen explicaciones. Maldiciendo en varios idiomas se alejó del despacho y fue directo hasta la habitación principal. Tocó despacio pero nadie le respondió, esperó unos momentos pero finalmente se decidió y entreabrió un poco la puerta echando un vistazo rápido. Ahí no había nadie y aunque en su rostro se formo una mueca de desagrado supo que si Lucius no estaba en la única habitación donde Voldemort todavía no metía sus narices entonces lo más probable era que su amigo estuviese en los niveles más bajos de su mansión… en los calabozos.

Tuvo que pasar por encima de Colagusano, Lucius estaba recluido junto a Narcissa en celdas separadas, pero era evidente quién de los dos se había llevado la peor parte, su amigo estaba lleno de moretones a medio curar y su aspecto distaba mucho del de costumbre. No sabía muy bien porqué estaba ahí abajo liberándolo de las cadenas que lo mantenían sujeto al suelo en una terriblemente incómoda postura pero en el fondo podía ser que ya había decidido que a todos les había llegado su minuto, después de esa noche no volvería junto a Voldemort y por su propia salud mental quería hacer lo posible por que Lucius también se pusiese a resguardo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Severus? –le preguntó con un hilo de voz –Voldemort te matará si me sueltas, ¡¡lárgate!!

Silencio.

- Te digo que te vallas, el viene hacia acá… quiero que… por favor Severus, cuando regreses a Hogwarts…

- Hogwarts esta a punto de estallar, Potter está en el castillo y tu casa esta atestada de mortífagos Lucius –le dijo rápidamente mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

Lucius estaba muy pálido bajo los moretones que cubrían su rostro, Severus lo miró con algo más de atención: tenía un ojo en tinta y muy hinchado, sus pómulos sobresalían más de lo normal y tenía la boca reseca y algo de barba, estaba más desastroso que nunca antes y realmente se sintió mal con él, había estado antes en la mansión y no se había preocupado por averiguar dónde estaban él y Narcissa, demasiado ocupado en su egoísta propósito de largarse de ahí lo antes posible…

- Draco… tenemos que encantarlo Severus, si la guerra va a ser en Hogwarts… tu sabes que no puedo permitir que mi único hijo muera –dijo esto último con la voz ahogada y si antes no hubiese sido capaz de entender ese sentimentalismo ante la sola idea de que algo sucediera, algo que aun eran sólo suposiciones, ahora… ahora el tenía a Hermione en tanto o más riesgo de lo que Draco estaba.

Juntos salieron de ahí y fueron por Narcissa que aparte de estar más delgada y pálida de lo usual se encontraba perfectamente. Al subir hasta el primer piso algunos los miraron extrañados pero no les dijeron nada abiertamente, únicamente sentían un débil zumbido provocado por algunos comentarios furtivos que poco o nada les importaban… los Malfoy se retiraron para asearse un poco y Severus los esperó junto a los demás en el despacho principal, donde llegaron minutos después y esperaron junto con los otros a que Voldemort se presentara.

Bellatrix lo miraba con saña y ya le había advertido que cuando el Lord volviese le informaría sobre lo que había hecho. Esa idea en un principio lo incomodó un poco... ahora que lo pensaba estaba actuando con demasiado ímpetu y sin pensar bien las cosas, pero en el fondo sabía que Voldemort no lo mataría antes de empezar la guerra, no al principio al menos. De todas formas se sentiría mejor de abandonar su careta si sabía que Lucius y Narcissa estaban en posición de reencontrarse con Draco, unas cuantas maldiciones valían la pena. Con la vista perdida en un punto desconocido de la pared frente a el, esperó sentado en una butaca, una postura desenfadada y peligrosamente despreocupada que podría ocasionarle problemas, pero estaba cansado y eso pesaba más en esos momentos.

Voldemort apareció en medio de la sala minutos después de que los Malfoy llegasen y el se puso de pie de inmediato, tampoco era tan idiota como para desafiar a su querido amo, así que escuchó las instrucciones del Lord en silencio y no movió ni un músculo cuando Bellatrix aprovecho una pausa en el discurso de Voldemort para poner en evidencia su acto de rebeldía. Quizá las estrellas lo estuviesen respaldando, porque Bellatrix recibió una buena ración de cruciatus al interrumpir el discurso de Voldemort, quien lo interrogó sobre sus motivos para interferir en un castigo que él les había impuesto a los dueños de la mansión.

Algo raro le pasaba a Voldemort, porque no estaba ni un poco interesado en ese pequeño problema doméstico, el le dijo que creía necesario que todos los mortífagos estuviesen preparados para el combate que seguro se avecinaba al conocer el paradero de Potter y en respuesta a la reacción de los docentes de Hogwarts, desconociendo su autoridad en el pequño enfrentamiento que habían tenido y pese a sus pronósticos Voldemort ni lo insultó siquiera. En cualquier otra ocasión se hubiese sentido desilusionado al fracasar su intento de fastidiarlo un poco pero ahora, realmente agradecía que el tipo estuviese tan preocupado por lo que fuese que Potter hubiera hecho.

Como ya sabía los envió a todos a Hogwarts, pero cuando se alistaban para rodear el castillo algo llamó poderosamente su atención, la serpiente… no veía a la serpiente por ninguna parte.

Eran cerca de las once y treinta y ya todos estaban en Hogsmeade avanzando por la avenida principal rumbo a los límites de Hogwarts, mientras iniciaban esa breve caminata escucharon como Voldemort ampliaba su voz de manera espeluznante y ponía sobreaviso a los maestros y estudiantes, les ponía un ultimátum: si entregaban a Potter nadie saldría herido. El sólo atinó a hacer una mueca con sus labios bajo la mascara que cubría su rostro, si había algo que Hogwarts no haría sería soltar a ese chico, después de todo era el jodido héroe de todos ahí adentro, Minerva ya se lo había dejado en claro. A la medianoche entonces se verían las caras… esperaba ansioso. Volteo el rostro para ver la expresión de su supuesto amo, esperaba que fuese la última vez que lo viera a través de esa asquerosa máscara que llevaba encima desde que fuese apenas un adolescente, finalmente le había llegado la hora de liberarse. Pero cuando se giro hacia Voldemort no fue capaz de contener una honesta y sentida sonrisa de triunfo, porque por encima del hombro del sujeto que se hacía llamar _Lord_, flotaba Naggini, protegida en una esfera plateada y resplandeciente. Sólo le restaba encontrar al chico, necesitaba aparentar un poco más… lo suficiente para acercarse al castillo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Muchos estudiantes se habían quedado y luchaban junto a los antiguos miembros de la orden, mientras los atontaba y los quitaba de en medio no podía dejar de sentir cierto orgullo que no tenía idea de dónde venía, también sentía algo de decepción por su casa, no había ningún joven Slytherin a la vista y como le dijese Yaxley al pasar por su lado toda la casa Slytherin había "_demostrado su lealtad_" al Lord, recordó que Dumbledore le dijo que la elección de las casas se hacía demasiado pronto… pero el quería a su casa y le gustaban las cualidades necesarias para pertenecer a ella: valor y temple sin caer en la insensatez, inteligencia e intuición bien aprovechada no inteligencia por inteligencia sino para saber usarla, constancia y trabajo con metas claras y para tú beneficio no para aligerarles la carga a otros… Slytherin tenía un poco de cada casa pero siempre la astucia regía sus pasos y eso le encantaba.

Tras asegurarse que nadie lo veía había conseguido liquidar a varios de sus supuestos compañeros y por suerte todavía no le tocaba esforzarse demasiado con ninguno de los estudiantes así que con un simple _desmaiius_ o cualquier aturdidor los sacaba del combate antes de lanzarlos hacia el sector de los invernaderos… esperaba que ninguno se hubiese lastimado demasiado pero tampoco podía tratarlos con tanta suavidad, ya Dolohov lo miraba extrañado de que no hubiese usado alguna de las maldiciones que tan famoso lo hicieran en su época de estudiante, de ser más considerado hasta ese imbécil notaría que algo pasaba con él.

Algunos mortífagos se adentraron en el Bosque Prohibido y aunque deseó que los centauros se encargasen de ellos sus esperanzas se frustraron cuando las acromántulas salieron en tropel rumbo al castillo. De las montañas habían venido algunos gigantes y estos ocasionaban grandes disturbios y destrucción. No sin pesar veía los cuerpos de sus jóvenes alumnos en extrañas posiciones sobre la hierba húmeda de la noche, varios muertos y otros a medio morir, el pequeño grupo que lideraba Lupin y Kingsley hacían lo que podían contra el tropel de mortífagos que los asediaban pero eran sobrepasados en enorme cantidad, veía a Flitwick que con otro grupo hacían lo suyo desde los pisos superiores, intentando trabajosamente detener lo inevitable. El suelo bajo sus pies temblaba al hacerlo el castillo atacado por decenas de hechizos explosivos, todo era un maldito caos, por suerte Dumbledore no estaba vivo... casi podia verlo gimoteando a un lado por las terribles escenas que se sucedían una tras otra sin piedad. Longbottom estaba más allá luchando con un mortífago cuerpo a cuerpo y no pudo evitar sonreírse, ese chico no acababa de sorprenderlo. Vio llegar a Tonks con su cabello rosa tan estúpidamente llamativo y se preguntó si ya habría nacido el hijo que supuestamente tendría con el idiota de Lupin… si ese era el caso no sabía qué demonios hacia ella allí, demasiados pensamientos juntos, empezaba a marearse, el no era un hombre de multitudes.

Prefirió parar el ataque de las arañas, esos seres eran asquerosos y capaces de asustar a cualquiera, además de que había cientos de ellas... si estaban saliendo de su nido lo mejor sería pararlas. Debió matar decenas, estaba agotado porque una vez que atacó a una todas se le vinieron encima, pero se sintió satisfecho cuando dejaron de aparecer, buscó un rato pero ya no las veía por ninguna parte así que creyó necesario volver a los terrenos expuestos y ver qué más podía hacer sin que se notase demasiado pero cuando hubo salido del Bosque Prohibido su corazón se detuvo. El castillo estaba seriamente dañado, no sabía si el golpe de algún gigante o la unión de varios hechizos lo habían conseguido pero se había abierto un gran boquete en el ala norte del castillo, muchos más cuerpos –tanto de mortífagos como de estudiantes –estaban esparcidos por el suelo, más o menos dañados y lo que era peor, las defensas de Hogwarts habían cedido y los encapuchados ahora tenían acceso al interior del colegio. Buscó a Lupin con la mirada, ese infeliz tendría que haber sudado un poco más para evitar el desastre, estaba enfurecido con el licántropo y consigo mismo, en vez de confiar en que se las podrían arreglar solos e irse a matar estúpidas arañas tendría que haberse quedado donde estaba, los mortífagos buscaban a Potter y si la veían no dudarían en usarla como carnada para llegar al chico, Voldemort había sido claro en que Hermione o Weasley eran una carta segura para extorsionar al muchacho. Soltando un audible bramido de exasperación dirigió sus pasos hacia el castillo, ya estaba harto. Buscaría a Potter y le diría lo que sabía, y si tenía que matar a todos los mortífagos para llegar a él lo haría y ya…

Cuando subía por la escalera de mármol hacia los pisos superiores y después de quitar del camino a estudiantes, miembros de la orden y a mortífagos utilizando para cada uno un embrujo de su talla escuchó la voz de Lucius llamándole sin pudor alguno entre la multitud, eso le sorprendió porque la ultima vez que lo había visto Voldemort le había ordenado quedarse a su lado y le había impedido participar del combate. Se dio vuelta hacia él no sin un grado de ofuscamiento latiendo en sus sienes, por lo que agarró con fuerza la varita y cuando habló fue evidente lo rabioso que estaba.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres Lucius? –le graznó y notó el cambio en la expresión del rubio.

- Voldemort quiere verte Severus, dijo que fueras ya mismo.

- ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? –le contestó mientras aturdía a una jovencita de Ravenclaw que pretendía atacar por la espalda a su amigo –ya iré luego, ahora tengo que…

- Matará a Cissy si no vas, ya me advirtió que si moría antes de decirte… –sus ojos grises lo esquivaron y eso era realmente un mal precedente, el orgullo de Lucius era casi tan grande como su narcisismo y verlo así lo comprometió en gran medida. Miró hacia el camino que segundos antes estaba dispuesto a seguir, quería ver a Hermione, hablar con Potter, matar mortífagos y dejar de fingir de una vez por todas pero Lucius… si se sentía en deuda con alguien en esta vida era con él, su único amigo.

- ¿Haz visto a Draco? –le preguntó el rubio cuando finalmente comenzó a bajar los pocos escalones que había alcanzado a subir.

- No –le respondió secamente, la situación dentro del castillo era deplorable a simple vista y no quería aventurar la situación de su ahijado… ¡¡demonios!! Draco era su ahijado y ahora recién pensaba más seriamente en eso. Ahora que veía el desconsuelo de Lucius notaba hasta qué punto su caprichoso amigo consideraba su amistad... le había dado el honor de ser el padrino de su primogénito y el se lo había tomado a la ligera toda la vida… suspiró derrotado, iría a ver al estúpido Lord, haría todo lo posible por zafarse rápidamente y volvería… sólo esperaba que el tiempo y la ceguera de Voldemort siguiesen actuando a su favor.

Los terrenos del castillo ya estaban casi vacíos, la gran mayoría de los combatientes estaban al interior del recinto y fuera de él los gigantes y sólo unos pocos rezagados continuaban la lucha, a su lado Lucius avanzaba jadeando, debía estar agotado pero el no podía aminorar el paso, tenía que salir pronto del trámite y volver a Hogwarts, mientras antes hablase con Voldemort, antes dejaría de ser su estúpida mascota. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los gritos esta estaba sumida en un incómodo silencio… Lucius lo anunció ante su amo y se retiró tras una reverencia, al pasar por su lado le hizo un gesto extraño, una sonrisa torcida quizá.

Cuando entró a la habitación que ocupaba Voldemort le costó poco adecuar sus ojos a la mortecina luz que iluminaba la sala, voldemort se hallaba sentado tras un viejo escritorio y junto a él por sobre su cabeza estaba Naggini, extrañamente resguardada en una delicada burbuja plateada con suaves dibujos de estrellas sobre la superficie, Voldemort acariciaba la varita que tanto había buscado, la Vara Letal. No le gustaba nada la supuesta serenidad de Voldemort, ese hombre –si aun se le podía llamar de aquella manera –estaba demente y era un reconocido bipolar, además que lo llamase así de la nada mientras se suponía que debía estar pateando traseros de la resistencia tampoco sonaba bien… esa molesta voz suave y el jueguito de sus dedos entorno a la varita… quizás ya lo hubiese entendido.

- Déjeme ir a buscar al chico. Deje que le traiga a Potter. Sé que puedo encontrarlo, mi señor. Se lo ruego –tenía que intentar salir de ahí cuanto antes, el peligro ya le parecía obvio, se había metido en una trampa. Voldemort estaría encantado, una vez más quedaba demostrada su teoría: los sentimientos nos vuelven estúpidos y vulnerables. El había dejado su plan de lado a favor de Lucius, olvidándose lo que el ya había decidido hacer y ahora ponía en riesgo todo por lo que había luchado hasta entonces…

- Tengo un problema, Severus –escuchó como le susurraba Voldemort mientras el entornaba los ojos en dirección a Naggini… tenía que ver a Potter. Respondió cualquier cosa, realmente no le importaba ya lo que el Lord pudiese decirle, sólo se preocuparía si abordaba un tema que había considerado desde la charla que mantuvieran hacía unos días en su despacho.

- ¿Por qué no me funciona, Severus? –un fuerte _¿ahhh?_ Resonó en su cabeza y lo hizo mirar a Voldemort por primera vez, seguro que de estar en otras circunstancias no hubiese sido capaz de contener la risa… la mejor respuesta hubiera sido que no le funcionaba porque ya no era un jodido humano después de todos esos patéticos intentos de ser inmortal pero supuso que quizá su amo no querría oír tal cosa.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, mi señor? -preguntó cuando al fin entendió que sus antiguos pensamientos no estaban equivocados, ya que Voldemort había levantado la varita y la mecía ante su nariz prácticamente –No lo entiendo. Ha… logrado extraordinarias proezas con esa varita –sabía que no era cierto, pero lisonjearlo un poco no estaba de más. Tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible, sino ya sabía muy bien cómo acabarían las cosas… el traspaso de la Vara Letal, eso ya lo había leído en el pasado, no quería que su nombre quedase en uno de esos aburridos libros de historia de la magia. Algo hablaba Voldemort, pero no lograba retomar su atención.

- Ninguna diferencia –le escuchó decir, lo miró a sus ojos rojos y un escalofrío lo recorrió entero, Voldemort hervía en furia contenida, su expresión era la misma que sutilmente dejaba entrever a través de su apariencia tranquila.

- _¡¡Mierda!!_ –pensaba una y otra vez al tiempo que lo veía levantarse de su asiento y rodearlo. No sabía qué demonios contestarle porque notaba que poco o nada influiría en lo que estaba a punto de pasar… no podía ganar y eso lo sabía de antemano, por mucho pesar que esa verdad le produjese tenía que ser objetivo y honesto consigo mismo, encontrar a Potter, decirle la última clave que necesitaría para librarlos a todos del repugnante ser que tenía frente a el y que a todas luces estaba a punto de sellar su destino. Potter debería cuidarla, antes lo había hecho… el estaba fuera de juego.

El _señor de las tinieblas_ seguía diciéndole lo mismo una y otra vez… insinuándole lo que pretendía hacer y él, el ya no veía un futuro próximo, repetía cada vez que Voldemort callaba que quería buscar a Potter, casi ni hablaba con Voldemort, era más un recordatorio a el mismo. Encontrar al chico, tenía que hacerlo, después de eso Voldemort podía matarlo o hacer lo que se le diese la gana, pero morir sin asegurarse de que, al menos, existiera la posibilidad de que acabasen con el… así si que no podía morirse.

- ¿Por qué las dos varitas que he utilizado han fallado al atacar a Harry Potter? –le preguntó bastante irritado, pudo sentirlo sin siquiera verlo a la cara… su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, no podía concentrarse, no podía verlo si no era capaz de dejar de pensar en las últimas instrucciones de Dumbledore, si los ojos de Hermione se le aprecian nublándole la visión de cualquier otra cosa…

- No… –tragó saliva y respiró hondo, tenía que calmarse de una vez –no sé responder a esa pregunta, mi señor.

- ¿No sabes? –la mesura de su voz le indicó que Voldemort estaba muy cerca del colapso, y el estaba seguro que su supuesto amo se estaba quitando la venda de los ojos… su desinterés era absoluto, claramente tenía la mente en otra parte mientras él, el gran Voldemort le revelaba su máxima preocupación.

- Busqué una tercera varita, Severus: la Varita de Saúco, la Varita del Destino, la Vara Letal. Se la quité a su anterior propietario. La saqué de la tumba de Albus Dumbledore –se lo dijo con la misma saña que la primera vez. No, fue con más morbo y crudeza que antes… es que ahora Voldemort lo entendía también, algo que a el mismo le había costado asumir, algo que lo había hecho sentir una profunda rabia por Dumbledore. Lo intentó una vez más, aunque sabía bien que era lo más inútil que jamás hubiese intentado.

- Mi señor… deje que vaya a buscar al chico… -su voz sonaba terriblemente débil y se detestó a si mismo por mostrarse así ante aquel sujeto al que despreciaba más que a cualquiera, incluso al anciano loco que lo había condenado. Increíblemente también pensó en Lily, la última vez que hablaron… cuando le dijo que su estúpido intento de figurar terminaría matándolo, pensó en todas las cosas que jamás le había contado a Hermione, en sus malditos resquemores, pensó en el incompetente de Potter que aunque siempre husmeaba en todo se había mantenido extrañamente reservado esa noche… ¡cuantas cosas de que arrepentirse en un momento en que ya de nada servia! Miró a Voldemort, esperando lo que se venía de pronto sin fuerzas para intentar nada más que evocar el rostro sonriente de Hermione, comportándose como el maldito sentimentalista que nunca quiso ser.

- Mi señor… –repitió inútilmente aceptando su destino, sin escucharlo casi, apenas conciente de las palabras de Voldemort. En el fondo siempre había esperado morirse de una vez y acabar con todo, en el fondo cada vez que había actuado como el impulsivo que era frente al Lord había deseado secretamente que lo librase de una vez de esa vida de mierda que llevaba… pero siempre lo dejaban vivo, nunca era lo suficientemente valiente como para arriesgarse demasiado, su maldito orgullo tan Slytherin jamás le permitía llegar muy lejos en su imprudencia. Cualquiera que lo conociera no lo reconocería, ¿rindiéndose así de fácil? Tenía que ver a Potter.

- … Mientras tú vivas, Severus, la Varita de Saúco no será completamente mía –hizo un estúpido amago de protesta, y después fue un ingenuo rematado al no sentir el impacto de la maldición asesina… el mismo había dicho que cuando Voldemort quería hacer daño usaba a su asquerosa serpiente. Quería asegurarse de que la varita le fuese completamente leal y para eso tenía que demostrarle lo desquiciadamente sádico que llegaba a ser cuando se lo proponía. La esfera que protegía a Naggini lo rodeaba muy rápido y el levantó su varita más que como un intento de defenderse, como un acto reflejo, miraba la burbuja plateada y pensaba en que estaba acabado y que lo peor de todo era que moriría sin cumplir lo más importante que se le había encargado ¡¡maldito Dumbledore!! Se había encerrado tardes enteras con Potter, se llevaban mucho mejor ellos dos ¿y resultaba que no era capaz de decirle el mismo como acababa su misión? Ese viejo los había usado a ambos como se le había dado la gana… compadecía a Potter también.

Una vez encontró su cabeza dentro de la esfera ocupada por la gigantesca serpiente no fue capaz de contener una exclamación de espanto absoluto. Naggini abría sus fauces hacia él mostrando sus filosos colmillos, se olvidó que era un maldito mago y soltó el palo inservible que sujetaba en la mano tratando de zafarse de esa esfera en la que su cabeza estaba atrapada pero nada sucedía y casi de inmediato sintió como los colmillos del reptil se clavaban dolorosamente en su cuello. Fue cosa de un segundo sentir que se moría, sus piernas ya no sostenían su peso y sus brazos también cayeron como plomo al costado de su cuerpo insensible a cualquier otra cosa que no fuese el dolor mas absoluto que sintiera jamás… sentía el veneno recorrerlo mientras colapsaba sus miembros y los inmovilizaba, finalmente cayó al suelo.

A los pocos instantes creyó notar que su cabeza era liberada, no estaba seguro de nada porque sus ojos no eran capaces de enfocar nada. No sentía su cuerpo, no podía pensar con claridad, ya casi no sentía el dolor que antes al menos le ayudaba a saber que seguía vivo… tenía antídoto contra el veneno pero se sentía débil y no recordaba en cuál de sus infinitos bolsillos lo había guardado, ya no valía la pena nada… al menos ella estaría bien, había acertado con dejarla en paz en ese remoto pasillo del primer piso en Hogwarts, Weasley y Potter la cuidarían aunque ni siquiera le había legado la información necesaria para salvarla. Quería gritar todo lo que pensaba de Voldemort pero sabía que no podía hacerlo tampoco… ni el placer de decirle cuánto le repugnaba su presencia o cuánto lo odiaba podría llevarse a la tumba.

Tomo aire y eso le dañó la garganta increíblemente, pero hasta entonces notó que antes había dejado de respirar. Con ese poco oxígeno en los pulmones consiguió nuevas fuerzas y con sus dedos palpó la herida en su cuello que sangraba a borbotones… si tuviera su varita quizá podría hacer algo, ¡¡tenía que encontrar al chico!!

Fue como si alguien escuchara sus plegarias y por un momento creyó firmemente que lo que veían sus ojos no era más que el desesperado deseo de su alma, un espejismo ridículo que lo atormentaba para fastidiarlo. Frente a él y aparecido de la nada estaba el mismísimo Potter, mirándolo con curiosidad y –quizá lo que lo convenció de que era real –con una cara de estúpido que el jamás hubiese logrado imaginar. Cuando el chico se inclinó junto a él saco fuerzas de donde no las tenía y lo tomó por la túnica. Quería decirle una pequeña frase pero no le salía ni una sola palabra por la boca, únicamente era capaz de formular unos sonidos asquerosos y guturales sin sentido por lo que esperaba que sonaran a algo así como_ agárrala_, que era lo que realmente quería decir. Volvía a marearse pero agradeció conservar un poco de cordura… Potter tenía que entender lo que había pasado, de decirle únicamente que tenía que morirse el chico no lo escucharía, si pensaba que el era un mortífago jamás lo escucharía, Potter tenía que entenderlo, estar conciente de que podía confiar en él. Lo único que pudo hacer para evitarse una charla de no menos de cinco minutos fue comenzar a dejar que varios de sus recuerdos salieran de él en forma de delgadas y extrañas hebras plateadas, que eran un punto intermedio entre un gas y un líquido de plata, el porqué se había unido a la orden, porqué quería ayudarlo, porqué Dumbledore le había contado el último paso de su misión… que supiera que ése era irremediablemente el último paso para conseguir la victoria.

Una vez que creyó ya había cumplido, el recuerdo de Hermione volvió a asaltarle la mente, tenía que asegurarse que ella estuviese bien todavía, después de todo la última vez que la viese había sido antes de empezar la guerra… confiaba en ella, pero el castillo había sufrido tantos y tan terribles daños que tenía que asegurarse. Esos tres andaban todo el día juntos, Potter debía saber…

Había permanecido con la mirada perdida, los rasgos más sutiles del rostro de la castaña aparecían difusos en sus recuerdos, se odiaba por no poder llevarse una buena imagen de ella, Potter serviría… veía borroso una vez más y quizás era porque ya había dejado de respirar, era demasiado doloroso.

- Mírame… –consiguió decir al borde del colapso, esperando que el muchacho cumpliera sus últimos deseos. Al ver sus enormes ojos verde brillante por primera vez advirtió lo parecidos que estos era a los de Lily, no sólo en el color sino en la expresión que estos tenían… la misma que Lily tuviese esa última vez. Su magia se detonó por ultima vez y lo ayudó a inmiscuirse en los recuerdos de Potter… vio a Hermione sentada sobre la hierba y enteramente mojada pero no lastimada al parecer, después la joven corría hacia él junto a Weasley cargando unas cosas amarillentas y luego la veía nuevamente junto al pelirrojo a quien sujetaba impidiéndole correr tras unos mortífagos… para entonces estaba cubierta de polvo, y con varias heridas y raspones pero sus ojos decididos y hermosos lo miraban seriamente.

- _¡Pero no perdamos de vista nuestro objetivo! ¡Les repito que somos los únicos que podemos acabar con Voldemort!_ –la escuchaba claramente, como si estuviese dando esa declaración de guerra a su lado en ese mismo momento, la veía enjuagar unas pocas lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta rota y sucia… tal vez lo imaginó pero sintió su perfume otra vez y sonrió para sus adentros, ella se encargaría de que el inútil de Potter cumpliese con lo que tenía que hacer.

Perdía la fuerza de nuevo y cada vez veía más borroso los ojos verdes que se alejaban poco a poco y creyó ver que Potter se ponía de pie, ampliando su rango de vista. Para entonces sólo captaba manchones pero le alegró la idea de convencerse que ese manchón castaño y enmarañado como la melena de un león era Hermione… la inconciencia lo envolvía y casi ciego como estaba también se encontraba sordo e incapaz de pestañear siquiera, el veneno terminaba su efecto.

- _Maldita Serpiente_… –pensó con rabia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**No tienen idea cuánto me demoré en escribir esto!! Pero la verdad es que me siento bastante conforme. Leí varias veces los últimos capítulos de DH y me sorprendía encontrarme con una Hermione realmente ausente y poco precisa. Severus obviamente debía haber visto a Naggini antes de ir a la casa de los gritos y por eso quise que sus motivos para volver fuesen más nobles… Lucius es su única debilidad junto a su querida castaña.**

**Otra cosa! Aunque en un principio estaba decidida a incorporar la escena del beso de Hermione y Ron luego me arrepentí, es que de verdad yo la hubiese odiado mucho si dentro de mi fic engaña a Sev que esta dándolo todo para cumplir con ella y con todos.**

**Solo eso, gracias por leer!! ;D**


	32. El despertar

**Hola!! No daré la lata hoy, supongo que querrán saber cómo diantres sigue esto.**

**DanySnape: **uhh… no hay botella, no hay antídoto… awww jajajaja XD

**Carmen Aide: **gracias!! Si, no puede recordar de improviso todo, eso sería demasiado increíble. Me encanta como describes a Sev!! Coincido 100% contigo! Pero… si hay una admiradora que tiene que besar a Sevie, pues ejem… Lullaby debería ocupar ese puesto, no? Jajaja

**Eileen Prince Snape: **jajajajajaja!!! XD quieres un nieto?? Pfff, yo preferiría ser madre la verdad!! Saludos!

**Iamalonefordanny-19: **TT_TT gracias por tu mensaje!! Es lindo leer esas cosas… y no especules!! Awwww por diosh! Me privarás de toda emoción, de toda capacidad de asombro!! Saludos!

**Ninna Black: **no quiero morir!!!!!!! Ah, y muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! Enserio que me alegran un montón la monótona y aburrida vida universitaria que llevo… ves como Row deja ahí dando bote todo para que yo se lo robe? Jajajaja pues es una suerte, sino habría tenido que dejar el cannon definitivamente con esto… uff, me salvé! Y que no te salte la vena asesina, realmente me gustaría llegar a los 21 si no te molesta, sabes que creo que este es el penúltimo chap? Pero no se lo digas a nadie!!

**Mrs. Snape: **que genial que te haya gustado!! Si, igual fue agotador escribir tanto, ya que tengo un problema lumbar horrible y por eso también me toma tiempo poder escribir y después revisar la ortografía y eso, pero en fin, hay que hacerlo no + pos… jajaja, yap, me cuentas que te parece!

**Hestia Phoenix: **al fin noticias tuyas!! Bueno, soy bien egoísta pero ya sentía que me estabas abandonando niña! Y yo que te dije que daría depresión!! Jajajjaa, vas mejor con todas tus responsabilidades? Espero que si, oye, no me retes, tratare de enmendar un poco las cosas… supongo que aun no puedo decir nada y eso, pero deja de hacer alharaca, si tu sabes cómo amo a mi Sev, crees que dejaría que lo dañaran? Por favor, más confianza niña, más confianza!! Saludos!!

**Andy Chapulina: **mira el nombre raro que te pones, oye, gracias por seguir leyendo, las cosas que te dije el otro día algunas las aplique y otras las dejé en carpeta para el prox. Chap, sinceramente creo que tendrá la duración que te dije, además es un buen número, cuídate xanta!!

**Isabella Cullen: **eh… por qué todos me odian? Digo no he hecho nada, solo matar un poquito a Severus y quitarle la opción de moverse y romper el antídoto de Hermy, eso no es demasiado, por dios! Dame una chance!! Jajajaja ;D

**Naria Glonsporte: **que extraño tu nick… perdona la ignorancia, pero porqué ponerte así?? Si es tu nombre real te odiaría porque me encanto!! Ojala me respondas!!! Eh… espero que sigas viva y que mi falta de tiempo no te haya ocasionado ningún problema, jajaja XD

**Iory: **gracias, gracias… pues era mejor que lo fuera, me tardo varios días escribirlo y corregirlo. Después de todo creo que mi ultima neurona esta dejando de funcionar, por suerte eso si, logre exprimirle la idea final y ya tengo la ultima escena!! Será encantadora, lo juro, digna de una chica buena como yo, aunque una mala como tu me odiará!! Jajajaja

**Lunita Black: **no mueras!! No es el ultimo, pero creo que ya no puedo alargar + esto…. No aseguo que termine el próximo pero supongo que bien podría pasar, en todo caso ya proyecte el final, en algo más concreto, así que pues será más sencillo. Espero que me digas que tal voy, saludos!

**DarkReginaB19: **uy! Quiero leer ese libro tampoco sobre James!! Pero no he tenido nada de tiempo, tu lo terminaste?? Me contarías un poquito??? Sev y Lucius… best friends jajajajaja!! Siempre me hace reir esa idea, pero creo que se complementan perfectamente, no? Leí el fic que me recomendaste! Tb lo encontré bastante bueno, y si, intenso, intenso… jajajaja ;D

**Asorthya: **que genial! Em, ya habrás llegado hasta aquí?? Ojala! Así me dices cómo crees que evoluciono la historia! Es muy obvio cómo ha cambiado mi forma de escribir??? O.O

**Valblack: **este… espero que no me odies, aunque por desgracia este capitulo no nos acercará fraternalmente. Creo que podríamos mejorar relaciones en el que viene… tengo miedo. :B

**Sobeyda09: **yo cruel?? Pero como? Si soy muy tierna!! Jajajajaja, no, no es el final, pero a que si daba la impresión! Bueno, lee y dime qué crees, debería reconsiderarlo???

**Lula: **querida tocaya, me encanto tu mensaje más largo de lo habitual, qué puedo decir? Me gustan los mensajes largos… no hiperventiles, haremos algo entretenido, en el futuro eso si, jajajaja. Si, soy mala. Pues ahora avancé un poquito más!! Y no te me enojes, tengo que cortar en algún momento!! Quiero un abogado!! Maltrato psicológico por aquí!!! Jajajajaja saludos!

**Luna-maga: **te gusto???? Awwwww que bueno!! Y veremos que pasa… sería un poco desconsiderado de mi parte que con todo lo que se esforzó por hacerlo al final ni lo use, no crees?

**Andre de Snape: **hey!! No ha terminado!

**Martita9: **que rico saber que has estado leyendo! Mmm… no matar a sevie? Hay que pensarlo… en serio encuentras linda la historia?? Awww que emoción! Espero que me sigas contando qué te parece todo! :D

**Minerva91: **claro que lo continuare!! Hasta el final, aunque con todas las amenazas que me están llegando, si no acabo será culpa de alguna maldición asesina enviada telepáticamente que me matara antes de clikear en "upload", así que libérenme de culpas!! No creas que es raro enojarse conmigo… aquí como digo, realmente es demasiado habitual, una especie de persecución desatada contra la pobre e indefensa autora… snif!

Pd: es ávidas… bueno, no es muy lindo corregir, pero me dio la impresión de que como te creaba confusión… mmm… bueno así para otra te sirve, saludos!! (y perdón para usar tu espacio como un desahogo autocompasivo… lo necesitaba)

A leer!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;D

**El despertar**

Ya había vuelto al combate, por suerte estaba dejando de lado la estupidez momentánea y ahora creía que finalmente sería un verdadero aporte para sus amigos. La muerte de Fred a todos les había despertado un intenso deseo de venganza y tenían que aprovechar ese impulso, debían hacer que los culpables pagaran por lo que habían hecho y más allá, tenían que redoblar sus esfuerzos, ya les quedaba muy poco como para desistir, tenían que acabar de una vez y para siempre con Voldemort, Hermione miró a sus amigos que avanzaban sólo unos pasos tras de sí y en el rostro de ambos, entre los surcos que habían dejado en sus rostros llenos de polvo las lágrimas recién derramadas, sus ojos refulgían con una determinación que nunca había sido tan intensa. De ahora en adelante sólo les quedaba enfrentarse a Voldemort, matar a la serpiente y esperar lo mejor…

Harry les había echado la capa invisible para poder salir del castillo lo antes posible y aparte de una leve e infortunada complicación con una vaina _snargaluff_ que Peeves les arrojase por accidente y delatara momentáneamente su posición en un pasillo lleno de duelistas –ya que a Ron le había caído sobre la cabeza –se encontraron con que el castillo era una especie de campo minado. A cada paso que avanzaban veían un espectáculo nuevo: por un lado Draco Malfoy pidiéndole clemencia a un mortífago y, que de no ser por Ron no habría salido impávido de la situación… bueno quizás el puñetazo con que Ronald puso las cosas en orden y luego podría contemplarse la versión de que el rubio tampoco se las había llevado gratis, pero eso era lo de menos. Yaxley luchaba con el profesor Flitwick, el que era rapidísimo y tan hábil como los rumores habían contado siempre… un experto en duelo que tenía al mortífago por las cuerdas. Sus compañeros también se trenzaban en sendas peleas y casi no podía reconocer a tantas figuras armadas con varitas y lanzando decenas de encantamientos hacia todos lados, los corredores principales del primer piso se habían vuelto un campo de batalla y cada contendor estaba tan concentrado con su propio rival que ellos tuvieron que tener el máximo de cuidado para que los hechizos y maldiciones no les llegaran por accidente.

Vio a Greyback ingresar al castillo por la puerta principal y lanzarse de inmediato sobre el cuerpo de Lavander que yacía inconsciente o muerta en el suelo, no podía estar segura, y por primera vez reaccionó como se hubiese esperado de ella repeliendo a ese horrible sujeto y alejándolo de su compañera de casa. Sintió la mirada de Ron a su lado pero cuando ella se dio cuenta de que el monstruo se ponía de pie nuevamente sus sentidos volvieron a fallarle, ¡¡sólo un segundo podía ser extremadamente valioso!! Lo increíble había sido que nadie mas que Trelawney había noqueado al hombre lobo, así que como nota mental se recordó no hablar mal en el futuro de su extraña y sólo un poquito charlatana maestra... bueno, al menos no tan mal.

Acababan de reanudar su salida cuando una nueva tanda de acromántulas aparecieron de la nada, dispersando a mortífagos y estudiantes por igual, todos tratando de quitarse de encima a esos bichos asquerosos que no tenían claro a quién atacar y que por lo mismo terminaban armando un caos digno del Apocalipsis. Hagrid apareció tras ellos blandiendo su paraguas rosado y ordenando que nadie se metiese con sus adorables mascotas por lo que fue terrible ver como esos animales traidores se tornaban contra el y se lo llevaban entre todas fuera del castillo. Harry se salió de debajo de la protección que la capa les brindaba y corrió tras el semigigante que había desaparecido entre sus captoras, ella le gritó a su amigo que volviese sin importarle cuando al hacerlo y correr tras él ella también quedó en evidencia ganándose un buen susto al notar como un par de hechizos la rozaban.

Ya no podían hacer nada, así que junto a Ron sólo les quedo seguir a su amigo hasta los terrenos mientras evitaban los rayos de luz que pasaban peligrosamente cerca de ellos, tenían que apurarse y volver a estar juntos ya que como estaban las cosas hasta sus sombras podían perdérseles. Cuando el aire de la noche les lleno el rostro no pudieron disfrutar ni respirar un poco más aliviados porque ahora se encontraban en el dominio y campo de batalla de los gigantes. Justo delante de ellos estaba Harry, quien miraba hacia arriba con la incredulidad reflejada en sus ojos, estaba ante un gigante espantoso que debía medir más de seis metros, que tenía una de sus manos dentro de uno de los enormes boquetes que habían en la fachada de Hogwarts y que al parecer estaba tratando de atrapar a alguien, ella evidentemente quiso detenerlo y estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando Ron la detuvo.

- ¡¡No lo hagas!! ¡Si lo aturdes, destrozara el castillo! –le dijo serio y mandón como nunca y ella estuvo a punto de replicarle que ni con cien aturdidores dejaría inconsciente al gigante pero que sí que lograría distraerlo, algo jodidamente obvio cuando ellos habían visto la resistencia de la piel y sangre mágica de Hagrid, pero por desgracia o por suerte quizá, no alcanzo a replicar ya que Grawp llegó hasta donde ellos estaban y se ocupó él del maldito gigante.

Definitivamente se encontraban parados al medio del mismísimo infierno: acababan de salir vivos de los gigantes cuando un frío atroz y desvigorizante los envolvió. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos o lo que sentía su cuerpo entero cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedía, habían llegado los dementores. Quería invocar el maldito patronus pero los efectos que esas criaturas producían la estaban calando más intensamente que nunca y al parecer no era la única porque Harry a su lado tampoco se movía. El recuerdo de su talismán destrozado, de su único recuerdo físico de Snape se le aparecía una y otra vez ante los ojos, el rostro de Fred muerto y Ron llorando a su hermano, Hagrid secuestrado por esos detestables monstruos… los dementores tenían un efecto parecido al del Horrocrux, sólo que ahora tenía más que nunca antes recuerdos angustiosos, lo de antes le parecían bobadas, simples resquemores de su alma atribulada, pero ahora… ahora eran hechos concretos los que le producían ese pesar espantoso que cuartaba sus capacidades. Lo que antes la había fortalecido ahora nuevamente la hacía caer, era una verdadera vergüenza para sus amigos… la gran e inteligente Hermione Granger volvía a caer en un pozo oscuro ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil de mente?

- ¡¡Vamos Harry!! –dijo reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, su amigo era el único capaz de conservar el temple en esas situaciones, ya lo había demostrado con creces, en cuanto a ella… ella tendría que seguir suplicando que sus amigos fuesen más útiles y fuertes de lo que ella nunca podría ser.

Pese a sus ruegos el moreno estaba ensimismado, el pobre Harry también era humano, debía estar tan destrozado como ella… _¿Cómo podía pedirle siempre tanto?_ Tampoco a Ron el…

Vio salir el Terrier plateado desde la varita de su amigo, aunque casi al instante este se esfumó dejando en oscuridad nuevamente el lugar donde se encontraban, Fred había muerto y aun así Ron lo intentaba, ella era únicamente una maldita llorona, una estúpida y una quejosa idiota que al menos tendría que intentarlo. Empuñó su varita y dijo el hechizo lo más claramente que pudo… un recuerdo feliz, el recuerdo más feliz que pudiese evocar… ¿un recuerdo? ¡¡Pero si el muy desgraciado de Snape se los había quitado todos!!

Una nutria hermosa y brillante apareció frente a ella… la llenó de felicidad y calor un par de segundos pero… un minuto. Esa no era su nutria, ¡¡ese no era su patronus!! Se parecía pero ¡¡definitivamente no era su nutria!! Y entonces, como siempre recordó algo que no era precisamente urgente, escuchó claramente la voz de Harry en su cabeza cuando le había contado sobre el cambio en el patronus de Tonks…

- _cuando un mago sufre una fuerte emoción o cambio importante en su vida…_–pensó aterrada, sin saber si realmente el cambio de su patronus se debía a que…

¡¡Y se evaporó!! Al pensar y despreocuparse de mantener su increíblemente extraña idea feliz –de pensar en que Snape desconsideradamente había vaciado su mente –el animalito que había sido creado a partir de sus recuerdos más entrañables se evaporó ante sus ojos. Al saberse completamente perdida agradeció la enajenación que comenzaba a sentir, una lenta y deliciosa perdida de la conciencia… así no sentiría nada nunca más, podría olvidarse del torbellino de ideas, imágenes y prejuicios que nublaban su mente constantemente. Vio sus ojos una vez más, negros y brillantes confundiéndose con el manto terso y brillante de la noche.

Ron la tomó de la mano y la hizo girarse, al hacerlo abrió los ojos algo enfadada al ser interrumpida en su cobarde abdicación, una completa falta de escrúpulos de su parte por lo demás. Un rayo plateado paso por su lado y cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta que era la figura de una liebre, un jabalí y un zorro, los que salían al encuentro de los dementores y que lograban espantar a varios de ellos. La calidez que desprendían las criaturas sanó sus temores y al parecer también los de Harry, que animado por esas siempre infernales y sabias palabras de Luna pudo convocar su resplandeciente y poderoso ciervo, el que espantó a todos los dementores, alejando el frío y la desesperanza que cargaban con ellos a donde fuesen.

Luna, Ernie y Seamus se les acercaron y al hacerlo la rubia la tomó de las manos y la miró con seriedad y ternura al mismo tiempo, aunque ninguna pudo decir palabra ya que el suelo bajo ellos se estremeció como nunca antes y se escuchó un bramido espeluznante, en medio del barullo escuchó gritar a Harry y todos obedecieron su orden de que corriesen evitando al gigante que se les acercaba y el que, un segundo después de que se dispersasen puso un pie justo en el lugar en el que habían estado reunidos. Por suerte los tres corrieron en la misma dirección, alejándose cada vez más del castillo, pero por desgracia el gigante había decidido tomar su camino. Corrieron tanto y tan rápido para dejarlo atrás que al menos ella estaba mareada y adolorida cuando finalmente se encontraron frente al sauce boxeador el que mantenía protegida la entrada al túnel que los conduciría hacia la casa de los gritos, hacia Voldemort… hacia su maldita serpiente.

La firme determinación de Luna la había ayudado un poco así que ahora se sentía algo más despejada, por lo que cuando Ron saltó con una de sus características estupideces no pudo reprimir vilipendiarlo un poco… sólo un poco para que usara la cabeza –y eso que el había sido de mucha más ayuda que ella todo ese tiempo, pero bueno, las cosas era así nada más, ella tenía que recuperar la jerarquía que se había ganado con los años. ¡¡El muy cretino quería a su gato para que apretara el nudo del tronco que inmovilizaba las ramas del furioso árbol!! Suponía que eso valía un poco de ironía, ¿qué, esperaba que dijera _Accio Crookshanks_? Por favor… de acuerdo, estaba siendo mala y no sabía bien por qué.

Después de un breve pero comprensible resquemor de Harry –había que reconocer que estaban haciendo justo lo que Voldemort quería, estaban yendo a su encuentro y podían fracasar en su intento de matar a Naggini –comenzaron a avanzar por el estrecho e incómodo túnel que los llevaría hasta Hogsmeade. No recordaba que antes le hubiese costado tanto avanzar por ahí… ¿estaría más gorda? Meneo el rostro mientras sonreía torpemente, definitivamente toda esa situación le había matado varias neuronas. La respuesta era simple, obvia y además la liberaba de toda culpa: habían crecido.

Iba tras Harry y eso no le hacía demasiada gracia, porque una cosa era tener el trasero de éste a centímetros de su nariz, pero otra cosa distinta era saber que Ron tenía la suya a centímetros de su propio trasero… nada reconfortante para ser honestos. Debería haberse metido al fanal, comprender que la reverencia de Ron para que lo precediese quizá no era un gesto tan caballeroso como había creído… o tal vez tenía que dejarse de pensar estupideces cuando se dirigía al momentáneo cuartel de Voldemort y dejarse de darle una segunda lectura a todo ¿desde cuando lo hacía? Que ella recordase no tenía una mente tan inoportunamente sucia, seguro que esa era una prueba irrefutable de su mayor trato con Snape, estaba segura que ese sujeto la había pervertido… se sonrojó tanto que agradeció que el túnel estuviese casi a oscuras pero aun así se obligo a dejar de divagar... imaginar a Snape en situaciones comprometedoras ciertamente no podía contarse como una actividad que la ayudase a conservar la sanidad mental, Snape vestido de muggle… nada mal.

_- Merlín, ¿de dónde saco tantas tonterías?_ –pensó desesperada ante su completa ausencia del sentido de la ubicación, más con imágenes mentales que estaba segura había imaginado su recién reconocida mente pervertida, ¡¡Snape vestido a lo muggle!! Una completa ridiculez, eso era.

El túnel comenzaba a ascender y pronto distinguió que el lugar se bañaba tenuemente de una delicada luz. Tomó a Harry de un tobillo y lo obligó a ponerse la capa, primero tendría que sopesar la situación antes de ponerse al descubierto. No habían avanzado mucho más hasta que el murmullo de voces los alcanzó, murmullos que se hicieron más reconocibles muy pronto… demasiado pronto.

Snape hablaba y ella lo escuchaba no muy bien porque el sonido le llegaba bastante amortiguado por la presencia de su amigo obstruyendo los espacios, pero por lo demás se le entendía casi todo… siempre con esa cualidad de que aunque hablase en susurros ningún estudiante podía alegar no haberle oído. Primer estremecimiento.

- Eres un mago muy hábil, Severus, pero a partir de ahora no creo que resultes indispensable. Ya casi hemos llegado… casi…

Hermione tembló constantemente mientras escuchaba a Voldemort hablarle así a Snape. Ron le acarició una mano tratando de calmarla y Harry estaba tan abstraído adelante que ni lo notó, pero ella ahora estaba paralizada en su miedo, esperaba estar equivocada pero lo dicho por ese asqueroso de Voldemort le parecía como que quería… como que iba a… Snape…

Se mordió el labio tan fuerte que se lo hizo sangrar de nuevo. Escuchaba al dueño de los ojos negros de sus sueños hablar desde lejos… le pedía al Innombrable que lo dejase ir por Harry, que lo dejase ir por Harry, sólo eso repetía una y otra vez. Voldemort hablaba de la varita de saúco, esa que tan fríamente había robado de la tumba de Dumbledore sólo unos días atrás… no le funcionaba como esperaba y de alguna manera culpaba a Snape por eso. Sentía los pasos de alguien caminando por la sala arriba de ellos y se volvió a estremecer, al hacerlo una lágrima cayó sobre una de sus manos y sólo ahí se dio cuenta que tenía el rostro anegado en lágrimas, que su cuello estaba mojado con todas las que había derramado sin que lo notase, así que se limpió como pudo y trató de escuchar.

- He estado reflexionando mucho, Severus… ¿Sabes por qué te he pedido que dejaras la batalla y vinieras aquí? –se removió en donde estaba, un loco y suicida deseo de quitar a Harry de en medio y subir hasta la habitación donde estaban los dos hombres fue un impulso que por poco la desquicia, Ron tuvo que sujetarla de los hombros en lo que seguramente creyó fue un estremecimiento más potente que los anteriores. Eso la devolvió a la realidad, perjudicaría más que ayudaría a todos si actuaba como una demente… además Snape quería atrapar a Harry y llevárselo a Voldemort ¿no? Algo en su interior le decía que había algo más, la voz de su antiguo profesor sonaba lejana y distante, ella no creía que los mortífagos se dirigiesen a su amo de aquella manera, Bellatrix jamás lo haría, Malfoy tampoco… ¿sería que Voldemort le aguantaba a Snape ese tipo de insolencias? ¿Ese desdén? No lo creía posible, algo extraño debía pasar así que tenía que controlarse.

Escuchaba la conversación, tratando de que no le hiciera tanto daño escuchar como Snape pedía una y otra vez entregarle a Harry a ese asesino desquiciado, cómo hacia caso omiso cuando su amo le dijese que había dado instrucciones claras de que tenían que matar a los amigos de Harry Potter, cuando dijo que su único propósito era servirle, cuando dijo que no había duda que su amigo sería derrotado por Voldemort… todo asegurado con una espantosa frialdad, sin temblarle la voz en ningún momento, sin siquiera cambiar el tono con que decía cada frase. De modo que no le importaba, ahí estaba ese sujeto que Luna decía era tan incomprendido… sólo un maldito mentiroso, así era, peor que Voldemort que al menos sí demostraba más emoción, ¿y ella lo había querido? ¿Ella lo quería todavía? ¿A ese tipo tan canalla? Trago saliva sonoramente y Ron le apretó la mano pero a ella no le importo. No quería nada ni a nadie… ¿y si se estaba apresurando en su juicio? No era la primera vez que pecaría de ello, tal vez Snape no podía ser de otra manera frente a Voldemort… no tal vez, definitivamente no se podía, Luna también lo había dicho.

- La Varita de Saúco no puede servirme como es debido, Severus, porque yo no soy su verdadero amo. Ella pertenece al mago que mata a su anterior propietario, y tú mataste a Albus Dumbledore. Mientras tú vivas, Severus, la Varita de Saúco no será completamente mía –Voldemort se escucho tan terriblemente aterrador que ella se encogió sobre si misma y perdió el sentido de la realidad.

Tenía los ojos abiertos desproporcionadamente y murmuraba cosas que no tenía idea qué significaban, lo único que estaba claro era que Snape estaba condenado, tan condenado como ella en el fondo había sabido desde el principio y tan tontamente había negado… tendría que haber subido y sacado de ahí a Severus, ahora era demasiado tarde ahora ya no tenía oportunidad de nada, ahora…

Sintió un golpe sordo y reprimió un grito entre sus manos fuertemente selladas sobre su boca llena de sangre y no supo si el sonido desgarrador que había escuchado lo había emitido ella o no porque ya no escuchaba que pasaba arriba pero tampoco quería hacerlo, era como una pesadilla particularmente horrible y ya quería despertarse, quería despertar en la cama de su casa con diez años y darse cuenta que nada había pasado, que no había recibido la visita de un mago en su casa, que no había ido a Hogwarts, incluso que no había conocido a sus amigos… daría todo lo que quería, daría su vida por no tener que estar ahí en esos momentos, era demasiado. Aún sentía que odiaba a Snape, pero no podía negar que si antes la muerte de Fred le había dolido increíblemente, entonces esto era la muerte, así debían sentirse los condenados que habían sido besados por los dementores, porque ni su influencia le había hecho sentir tan latentemente esa desesperanza que ahora la invadía por completo… tenía la certeza de que jamás volvería a ser feliz, ¿y todo eso por un maldito mortífago? Pues si, de alguna manera ya estaba clara en que todo lo que tanto negara en el pasado, hacía meses, semanas, días, dos minutos antes… era indiscutiblemente cierto. Ahí estaba ella, agónica en su desconsuelo por la muerte de Snape, de Severus… estaba segura que lo habían matado.

Ron la sacudió, despertándola de su enajenación y con crudeza le dijo que avisara a Harry que Voldemort se había largado del cuarto y que no habían hecho otra cosa que perder el tiempo ahí. Estaba tan débil, que aunque quiso matarlo supo inmediatamente que no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada, se limitó a tocar la espalda del moreno y llamarlo quedamente, con un hilo de voz que le costo mucho trabajo conseguir.

Mientras ella le hablaba Harry se movió rápidamente y pronto subió y entro en la habitación que antes fuese ocupada por Voldemort. Fue extraño porque como su amigo tenía la capa para hacerse invisible puesta vio de inmediato la bota de Snape agitarse descontroladamente en el suelo lleno de polvo, fue extraño porque esa imagen detuvo su ininterrumpido llanto de inmediato. No quería que el la viese así, por lo que se limpio lo mejor que pudo y sólo entonces se decidió a dejar el túnel.

Cuando llego arriba su amigo ya se había quitado la capa y estaba arrodillado junto a Snape. No quería verlo, no así… quería recordarlo tan petulante y altivo como siempre, quería recordar su rostro en clama con sus ojos brillantes, su andar calmado, sus gestos aristocráticos, su sonrisa burlona a flor de labios… no quería verlo herido y agónico en el suelo de una habitación en ruinas, no quería, no podía. Se obligó a no llorar más y también se juramento dejar de ser una cría inútil y miedosa, por sobretodo se juro liquidar a todos cuantos pudiese, por primera vez sentía odio y estaba segura que era eso lo que le había faltado antes, lo que Harry usaba para nublar sus estúpidos resquemores y sentimentalismos que no servían a la hora de mantener la mente fría y combatir, eso que Ron sintió cuando quiso matar mortífagos después de ver a sus hermanos heridos, después de ver a Fred muerto… su altruismo murió porque por fin entendió dónde demonios estaba parada.

- Mira Hermione, le esta saliendo una cosa plateada a Snape… –murmuro Ron a su lado y al fijar la vista en donde estaba Harry también lo notó. Severus le estaba entregando algunos recuerdos a Harry pero no quiso hacerse ilusiones, no quiso sentir nada, se prohibió hacer algo más que ser lógica y por lo mismo hizo aparecer una botella para guardar las memorias que se le estaban entregando a su amigo, una ampolla sin ninguna particularidad, solo lisa y lo bastante grande como para contener bastante sustancia en su interior, nada más. Se lo puso en las manos a su amigo, quien ahora era el que temblaba, ella miró hacia otro lado.

Sin previo aviso la voz de Voldemort lleno la habitación con una estridente potencia, haciendo que Harry se pusiera de pie… y ella torpemente mirase al instante al rostro que antes había permanecido oculto. Sintió sus ojos arder de inmediato y un peso gigantesco oprimir su pecho adolorido, Snape estaba completamente inmóvil y sus ojos tan fríos y ausentes como no los recordaba… la niña tonta que aun luchaba por volver a imponerse pedía a gritos que la dejasen echarse sobre el cuerpo y llorar hasta ya no poder más, besar los labios entreabiertos bañados en sangre, acariciar las mejillas pálidas y los cabellos de intenso color negro, rugía en su interior por que le permitiesen olvidarse de la guerra y aferrarse al cuerpo sin vida del único hombre al que según ella podría amar en toda su vida… esa niña que era un espanto y que se mostraba como la peor de las inconcientes, egoístas y descerebradas. La mujer que ahora tenía el control de la situación miro a la distancia como la sangre dejaba de escapar por las heridas en el cuello del hombre a sus pies, lo veía en cada detalle, comparando la imagen idealizada que se había creado inconcientemente… no era tan distinto pero ciertamente tampoco era perfecto ¿o era que durante ese año había cambiado? Tenía delgadas cicatrices en el rostro, visibles por la luz de las velas que al temblar dibujaban sombras poco favorecedoras para cualquiera, sus ojos si eran de un negro profundo y sabía que eran capaces de tornarse el reflejo perfecto del ciego nocturno, de hecho en esos mismos instantes podría haberse pensado que escondían parte de ese brillo cautivador que tantas noches la dejase en vela… tal vez había muerto recordando algo agradable, tal vez quería que todo acabase después de todo.

Levantó la vista, ya lo había decidido, basta de ser la niña buena. Escucho parte del discurso de Voldemort el que, francamente no la sorprendía en nada, ese tipo tendría que buscarse otro discurso porque sus amenazas eran siempre las mismas, ya todos suponían lo que haría así que podía ahorrarse esas declaraciones públicas tan molestas. Lo único rescatable de lo había alcanzado a oír era que esperaría a Harry en el bosque prohibido por una hora antes de reanudar el combate, pues bien si quería que fuese en el bosque, al bosque tendrían que ir.

Animó un poco a Harry que se había quedado choqueado por la muerte de Snape, francamente no lo entendía, siempre le había hablado pestes de Severus ¿y ahora se lo tomaba peor que la muerte de Fred? Miró por última vez el cadáver de quien la hiciera reaccionar, volvería por él después… volvería para sepultarlo como se lo merecía, aunque quedase en la ruina y aunque sus amigos y todo el jodido castillo la recriminase por ello, pero no dejaría que él… no dejaría que la única persona que…

Tomó aire y prefirió meterse dentro del túnel para volver a Hogwarts, sus mantos de frialdad también tenían un límite y ver a Severus muerto bien podía considerarse una infalible forma de hacer añicos su impasibilidad y decisión. Recorrieron el túnel sin decir palabra de lo sucedido, ella se obligó a no abrumarse pensando miles de cosas al mismo tiempo y por sobretodo no ver emocionalmente el asunto, después tendría tiempo de lamentarse y no ver la luz del sol por el resto de su vida si le daba la gana, pero en esos momentos tenía que enfocarse en lo que tenía que cumplir, por ella, por sus amigos y por el también.

Si para algo estaba viva eso era para vengar la muerte de quienes había querido, para vengar a su… para vengar a Snape, no entendía bien porqué pero una sensación quemante latía descontrolada en su corazón y la asfixiaba, los oídos le zumbaban, la sangre se le iba a la cabeza y únicamente deseaba estar frente de algún mortífago para descargar así ese odio tremendo que palpitaba bajo la aparente tranquilidad y control de sus emociones. Sabía muy bien que esa furia tan grande jamás la había experimentado y que, transformaba rápidamente su juicio, en otras circunstancias se hubiese reprochado tener tales pensamientos, desear con tanta intensidad matar y utilizar al máximo sus capacidades, combatir sin restricciones morales y al fin liberarse de sus propias restricciones.

Cuando salieron a la superficie se dieron cuanta que la noche estaba cediendo paso lentamente al nuevo día, sus ojos captaban todo en tonos grisáceos y reinaba un silencio muy poco alentador en los desiertos terrenos que tenían a la vista. Harry comenzó a correr hacia el castillo y a los pocos pasos ella y Ron lo siguieron, cuando llegaron al hall de entrada se sobrecogieron con el profundo silencio que reinaba por todas partes, pero al menos ella sentía como si desde el fondo de las agrietadas paredes se proyectasen ecos de los pasados gritos y maldiciones que poco antes se habían soltado al por mayor, había sangre derramada sobre las lozas del suelo en diferentes lugares, esmeraldas del reloj de Slytherin se veían dispersas en algunos sectores y trozos de madera y mármol de los muebles y estatuas estaban arrumados en las orillas… era como si un cataclismo se hubiese desatado al interior del colegio, todo lucía muy distinto a como Hogwarts siempre había sido, toda su majestuosidad había desaparecido y el paisaje no reflejaba más que destrucción. Hermione miró a Harry, amaba el colegio y supo que para él era especialmente difícil verlo en ruinas… no se equivocó, su amigo tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas pero continuaba dominándose y no había vuelto a llorar.

- ¿Dónde están todos? –preguntó para que ese inquietante silencio que se había cernido sobre ellos desapareciese de momento siquiera.

Ron se encogió de hombros mientras avanzaba en dirección al Gran Salón, cuando llegó Hermione se dio cuenta que las grandes mesas habían desaparecido y que la sala se hallaba abarrotada, en donde los sobrevivientes se habían juntado para recuperar fuerzas y ayudar a los heridos junto a Madame Pomfrey, lo más terrible de la escena era la fila de cadáveres en el centro del salón siendo llorados por amigos y familiares… desgraciadamente muchos eran estudiantes, esos que se habían quedado a luchar, los que en vez de ir a refugiarse con sus familias se habían levantado contra Voldemort en su deseo de cambiar las cosas, de hacer lo que los adultos no habían hecho… se mordió el labio con fuerza y desvió la vista que había mantenido fija en una chica que le tomaba la mano a un joven de Ravenclaw que estaba cerca de la entrada con los ojos vidriosos y fijos en el techo estrellado del Gran Comedor mientras lloraba en silencio.

- Mamá… –musitó Ron muy despacio y avanzó inmediatamente hasta donde se encontraba su familia, toda rodeando el cadáver de Fred. Ella volvió la vista al frente y lo siguió, fue hasta donde Ginny y la abrazó con fuerza mientras ésta se desmoronaba en sus brazos, era demasiado, tratar de darle fortaleza a alguien siendo que ella misma estaba destruida casi la consume. Finalmente su amiga la soltó y se limpió un poco el rostro mientras avanzaba hacia donde se encontraba el señor Weasley, quien la acogió en sus brazos con más ternura mientras a ella le sonrió tristemente antes de dirigir sus ojos a un costado. Hermione siguió la dirección de la mirada del padre de Ginny y nuevamente sintió como si cayera en una brecha del suelo. Lupin y Tonks estaban juntos y muertos a un lado de Fred, sus rostros pálidos tenían una expresión serena que aunque quizás en otras circunstancias sirviesen para amortiguar la tristeza de verlos muertos, en esta oportunidad sólo acentuaron su desconsuelo. Se arrodilló a un lado de Lupin y le despejó el rostro de los mechones de cabello entrecano que cubrían sus ojos, todavía estaban húmedos por el sudor, su piel casi imperceptiblemente tibia le decía que no había muerto hacía mucho… contuvo en su garganta las ganas de sollozar y de gritar exasperada por la injusticia que veía esparcida como una plaga por todo el salón lleno de personas sufriendo la perdida de magos y brujas que nunca debieron perecer. Lupin había sido lo más cercano mayor, y ya no tendría nunca más sus consejos ni su sonrisa cálida y sincera, tampoco volvería a reírse hasta llorar con Tonks, y la cena que ambos habían organizado para presentarles oficialmente al pequeño Teddy ya no sería oficiada por sus anfitriones, al pensar en el bebé creyó que no podría contenerse así que se esforzó al máximo de sus fuerzas por conservar la calma… se mordió el labio y volvió a herirse, pero eso era mejor que dejarse caer en pensamientos oscuros nuevamente. Miró hacia atrás esperando ver a Harry pero no lo encontró, de hecho no estaba por ningún lado. Recorrió con la vista el salón completo pero verdaderamente no había rastros de su amigo, Draco entraba entonces a la habitación con Goyle a rastras e inmediatamente Madame Pomfrey se le acercó para ayudarlo con las feas quemaduras que el Slytherin tenía en el antebrazo y parte del rostro… no podía dejar de notar cuánto la sorprendía ver a Malfoy tan preocupado por su amigo, siempre había pensado que consideraba a ese par de mastodontes que lo seguían a todas partes como simples lacayos, así que no pudo evitar quedarse ensimismada viendo cómo el rubio cuidaba con esmero de las heridas de un aún inconciente Goyle… entonces recordó a Harry y se puso de pie dispuesta a ir a buscarlo –y debajo de cada escombro si era necesario –pero entonces la señora Weasley la tomó del cuello y la abrazó hasta casi estrangularla, lo que además la hizo recordar donde estaba y con ello toda la pena volvió a atontarla, al fin se acercó a Fred y pudo compartir más junto a los hermanos de Ron diciéndoles lo mucho que sentía todo lo que había pasado y ayudando a Percy y a Ron a relatar cómo habían pasado las cosas… el tiempo se tornó extraño, cada tanto la señora Pomfrey pasaba por su lado cargada de vasijas con agua y frascos con medicinas, así que después de hablar unos minutos con Ron decidió que lo más útil que podía hacer entonces era ayudar a la enfermera. Así, estuvo al menos media hora, después de la que estaba manchada de sangre, con los ojos rojos en su esfuerzo por no llorar y las manos adoloridas y entumecidas por la gran cantidad de trabajo que hacía falta. Luna la alcanzó en una de sus idas y venidas ofreciéndose a ayudarla ya que Dean estaba muy preocupado por una herida bastante fea que Seamus tenía en una pierna y había preferido dejarlos solos.

- ¿Sabes dónde está ahora? –le preguntó tranquilamente mientras vertían díctamo en el brazo de una chica de Hufflepuff medio inconciente.

Hermione no quería contestar pero a cada segundo sentía la fuerte carga de la mirada de Luna sobre su cabeza y llego un momento en el que ya no pudo soportarlo más. No supo si enojada, triste o entregada a que así eran las cosas con su amiga, le devolvió la mirada y soltando un resignado suspiro se obligó a ordenar sus ideas.

- Esta muerto… Voldemort lo mató en la casa de los gritos hace… alrededor de una hora atrás, pero estoy bien así que no preguntes.

Luna se demoró en contestar y sólo entonces Hermione dimensionó lo extremadamente reflexiva e inteligente que era esa chica. La ayudó a reforzar el vendaje de la herida y a darle un poco de poción revitalizadora a la joven Hufflepuff, y a curar a un par de combatientes más antes de volver a abrir la boca, con una de esas frases de antología que sólo ella y Dumbledore eran capaces de lanzar en circunstancias extrañas como la que vivían.

- El esta mejor ahora, el tiempo va a curarte Hermione… –lo dijo casi pensando en voz alta y con ese aire medio místico tan particular en ella, como siempre Hermione comenzó a dale vueltas a la frasecita y claro que le encontró mil significados codificados en esas diez palabras tan cuidadosamente escogidas por su amiga.

- Luna, ¿podrías ser más clara por una vez en tu…?

- ¡¡Harry Potter ha muerto. Lo mataron cuando huía, intentando salvarse mientras ustedes entregaban su vida por él!! –Hermione sintió cómo su rostro se tornaba en la misma expresión de pánico que había tomado el de Luna, en sus ojos celestes no había lugar para las bromas o su estela de ensoñación, ahora sólo reflejaban la cruda realidad. A lo largo del salón se escuchaban murmullos de incredulidad y Ron lanzó un grito como el de un león herido, tenía que ser mentira eso que Voldemort les estaba diciendo… tenía que ser mentira – ¡¡les he traído su cadáver para demostrarles que su héroe ha sucumbido!!

Esa seguridad con la Voldemort hablaba le calaba más profundo que sus palabras… si era cierto lo que había dicho era el fin de todos. Se suponía que ella iba a ir a buscar a Harry, pero se entretuvo con otras cosas, la señora Weasley, el dolor de Ron y su familia… los heridos… el sentimentalismo una vez más. Nuevamente había sucumbido ante su debilidad tan humana pero tan limitante como de costumbre, tendría que haberse mantenido fría pero… ¿Cómo podía hacerlo enterrada en esa sala llena de amigos muertos y heridos? Luna la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a levantarse, varios ya salían por las enormes puertas de roble en dirección a los jardines, algunos hablando otros pálidos y silenciosos. Ella se adelantó y corriendo alcanzó a Ron ya en la entrada del colegio, al pie de los escalones de piedra donde era visible sin temor a equivocaciones el grupo de mortífagos que se acercaban precedidos por Voldemort y a su lado Hagrid magullado y temblando por los espasmos que lo recorrían.

Antes que ningún otro pudiese hablar sintió un grito desgarrador a su derecha y giró para cerciorarse de que efectivamente era la profesora McGonagall la que había lanzado tal alarido, la vio llorar y perder el equilibrio mientras Parvati a su lado la sostenía. Justo entonces Ron a su lado también gritó seguido por Ginny haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza. Seguramente no pasó más de un segundo cuando ella también se sentía morir. No supo si gritó o no, lo único de lo que fue conciente fue de que Luna sujetaba aún su mano con fuerza, quizás sólo por eso no se echó a correr desaforada… realmente la situación la había superado. A sus espaldas escuchó como el resto de los ocupantes del castillo también rugían por la muerte del cabecilla de su movimiento, la imagen de Harry muerto era espantosa y Hermione no pudo sostener la vista más que por unos segundos.

- ¡Todo ha terminado! ¿Lo ven? ¡Harry Potter ha muerto! ¡Nunca fue más que un niño que confió en que otros se sacrificarían por él! –graznó Voldemort acallándolos de momento, logrando que muchos se desconsolaran pero entonces Ron, con un liderazgo admirable no se dejó amilanar… tal vez el dolor que sentía era incluso más profundo que el de ella, quizás no, ya no podía medir su sufrimiento, cualquier proporción se había perdido.

- Lo mataron cuando intentaba huir de los jardines del castillo –Hermione levantó la vista motivada por la furia absoluta que le provocó una mentira de tales proporciones… la sentencia de Voldemort, estaba segura que su amigo se había ido a entregar para evitar más muertes pero ¿Por qué no los había esperado? ¿Por qué no prefirió luchar? ¿Cómo creyó que ella y Ron podrían concluir la misión solos? –Lo mataron cuando intentaba salvarse…

Creyó que lo que veían sus ojos no era cierto, parecía arrancado de otra dimensión, Mientras Voldemort hablaba denostando la imagen de Harry frente a sus amigos, fue Neville quien se hartó de la situación y corrió hacia el Innombrable, quien superado el momento de perplejidad desarmó a su amigo. Preguntó quién era y en cuanto lo supo ingenuamente trató de sobornarlo, de pasarlo a sus filas ¡Como si eso fuese posible! Si había alguien que jamás se dejaría dominar por Voldemort ese era Neville, el era muy distinto al joven tímido y retraído que había sido alguna vez… desde hacía meses el se había convertido en el líder de la resistencia dentro de Hogwarts, demostraba ahora cuánto había madurado, cuánto le había servido curtir su carácter. Pero al negarse Voldemort castigó su insolencia, se sintió un zumbido como el de un objeto que corta el aire a gran velocidad y un segundo después se dio cuenta que era el sombrero seleccionador.

- Ya no volverá a haber otra ceremonia de selección en el colegio Hogwarts, y tampoco casas. El emblema, el escudo y los colores de mi noble antepasado, Salazar Slytherin, servirán para todos –dijo muy suavemente el monstruo antes de apuntar con su varita a Neville, quien al instante quedo rígido e inmóvil, cuando segundos después el sombrero se hundía en su cabeza. Tras ella sintió como muchos murmuraban y hasta se movían en un amago de ir a ayudar al chico pero todos los mortífagos levantaron sus varitas desafiando a cualquiera que intentase interferir. Una sacudida de varita después Voldemort le prendió fuego al sombrero ante el asombro de todos los presentes. Luna a su lado lanzó un débil gemido y esta vez le tocó a ella contenerla, todo parecía demasiado irreal, nadie tenía idea de qué hacer.

De pronto se escuchó un estruendo proveniente de los limites del colegio , como si cientos de personas irrumpiesen desde el bosque prohibido al mismo tiempo, como si alguien omnipresente hubiese encendido el sonido o algo por el estilo, hubo un alboroto general. Grawp llegó desde algún lugar llamando a Hagrid atrayendo al combate a los gigantes de Voldemort, una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre las filas de los mortífagos provenientes de las orillas del bosque prohibido, lo que marcaba la entrada a la guerra por parte de los centauros, Hermione miraba en todas direcciones junto con el resto de los que estaban en las afueras del castillo y de pronto escuchó a lo lejos un bramido, para darse cuanta al girar el rostro que era Neville el que se había zafado de la maldición inmovilizadora que lo mantenía quieto y después de quitarse el sombrero de encima, apareció blandiendo una larga y deslumbrante espada con la que corrió en dirección a Voldemort. Instintivamente todos adelantaron filas imitando a Neville y mientras lo hacían vieron como este de un sólo golpe degolló a Naggini. Ron a su lado rugió de euforia y ella misma se sorprendió de sentirse viva nuevamente y con sus sentidos más desarrollados que nunca.

En menos tiempo del que alguien se demora en parpadear los centauros aparecían por un costado y se iban contra los mortífagos obligándolos a dispersarse, los combatientes del castillo también se diseminaron en persecución de los encapuchados y pronto el caos del combate volvió cernirse sobre ellos. Muchos volvían al castillo escapando del peligro que significaban los gigantes, muchos de los cuales estaban ciegos al haber sido heridos en los ojos por docenas de Thestrals que volaban en círculo alrededor de las enormes criaturas. Una vez dentro del castillo muy pronto los salones principales se vieron abarrotados de duelistas, centauros y de un tropel de elfos domésticos que salieron en estampida desde las cocinas, si no le fallaba la vista hubiera jurado que había visto a Kreacher correr con un cuchillo empuñado por uno de los corredores… algunas armaduras seguían en pie y Hogwarts entero se defendía del ataque, por primera vez los mortífagos se veían sobrepasados y en un momento estuvo segura de escuchar a Voldemort gritando por encima del vocerío a sus fuerzas.

Hermione apenas podía respirar de lo agitada que estaba, miraba en todas direcciones y por un segundo creyó ver a Ron, pero ciertamente podía ser Bill o Percy que tenían una contextura similar, buscaba a Ginny o Luna pero todo era tan confuso que llegado un punto dejo de lanzar hechizos al pasar y se decidió a tener un duelo como correspondía a la ocasión, después de todo sería una falta de respeto a la memoria de su mejor amigo y de Snape no acabar con ningún mortífago. Mientras corría hacia un encapuchado que acababa de aturdir a Padma Patil la risa de Bellatrix retumbó en su cabeza con una claridad imposible dado el barullo, la mortífaga se batía a duelo con Ginny y Luna juntas y antes de que las alcanzara la mortífaga azotó contra la pared a la rubia, dejándola fuera de combate por unos momentos.

- ¡¡Ginny!! –gritó mientras corría para detener a Bellatrix quien se disponía a lanzar una maldición.

- ¡¡Ascendio!! –graznó con todas fuerzas cuando pudo apuntar bien y se alegró cuando los largos cabellos negros de la mortífaga se chamuscaron varios centímetros, distrayendo la atención de la bruja hacia ella olvidándose de Ginny.

- ¡maldita sangre sucia! ¡¡ Diffindo!!

Hermione alcanzó a esquivarlo por muy poco, aunque la maldición la rozó y le cortó levemente la mano izquierda, Bellatrix se disponía a lanzar otro hechizo pero en ese instante Ginny la atacó por detrás haciéndola trastabillar.

- ¡¡Mocosas del demonio!! ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio!

- ¡¡Protego totalum!! –gritó esta vez Luna más repuesta desde otro lado, encerrando a Lestrange contra el muro, la que en vez de sentirse siquiera un poco intimidada reía satisfecha, de una manera bastante desquiciada mientras las insultaba y trataba de alcanzarlas con una de sus maldiciones. Las cosas se salieron de control cuando Bellatrix comenzó a lanzar la maldición imperdonable, ella también lo intentó, y de hecho por lo mismo se ganó una mirada incrédula por parte de Luna, pero por más que le molestase a su amiga de todas formas no le funcionó, lo único que hizo fue causarle un feo corte en el rostro a la mortífaga, quien lejos de intimidarse rio más fuerte y desquiciadamente que antes.

- ¡Tienes que desearlo con toda tu alma impura! ¡Tienes que querer con cada fibra de tu ser verme muerta para lograrlo! –gritaba desaforada mientras con simples movimientos de la varita desviaba los hechizos de sus amigas –¡tienes que dejar de ser esa santurrona insufrible que eres mocosa! ¿Quieres saber cómo?

- ¡¡Avada Kedavra!! –volvió a gritarle pensando que de verdad la odiaba, que quería verla muerta, quería al menos matarla a ella para quitarla del camino, si no podía matar a Bellatrix jamás podría con Voldemort.

- ¡¡Así no!! ¡Impura estúpida! ¡Mira bien tonta, así! –le dijo entre gritos y un segundo después la miro con saña y la apunto directamente al pecho dejándola momentáneamente paralizada –¡¡Avada…

Pensó que se iba a morir, por un maravilloso segundo estuvo segura… la imagen de Severus se le vino a la mente como un relámpago de luz que la envolvió y la aisló de la guerra en la que estaba metida, lo vio sonriéndole con afecto, mientras le confesaba que le encantaba poner malas calificaciones por las caras de tragedia griega que ponían sus alumnos.

- _Longbottom debe volverse más fuerte…_

- _¿Me perdonarás alguna vez por meterme con tus adorables paletas de conejo? Tienes que reconocer que eran especiales… creo que las extraño un poquito, ya sabes que siempre puedo agregarle unas gotitas de crecrehuesos a tu té Hermione…_

-_¡pero si no me hace falta inmiscuirme en tus pensamiento casi nunca!_ _¿No te han dicho que eres demasiado expresiva?_

- _Hermione yo… _

-_Si tanto me detesta no se qué demonios hace usted en mi casa…_

- _¿Quieres un duelo Hermione?_

- _Me parece encantadora tu actuación de chica dura…_

- _Te ayudaré con la protección de tus padres…_

- …_y tu me dejaras… dejaras que yo…_

- …_dejarás que yo modifique tus recuerdos, intentaré esconder en lo más profundo de tu memoria cualquier reminiscencia de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. He comprobado que sigues siendo incapaz de controlar tu mente, de dominar tus emociones… cualquiera que domine la legremancia, o puede que te den algún suero de la verdad, incluso… podrían obligarte a hablar y…_

- _A ninguno de los dos nos conviene que tú andes por ahí pensando en mí…_

- _Te dejaré en tu casa, supongo que querrás estar unos minutos con tu familia, mientras yo iré a Londres a ver cómo me las ingenio para entender esa estúpida burocracia muggle, esos aeropuertos son el infierno mismo…_

- _si Hermione, te quiero…_

- _Gracias Hermione, no tienes idea cómo me ayuda saber que no esta todo perdido… que no sólo peleo porque es lo que debo hacer sino para defender algo. Quizás no soy un idealista como Dumbledore, pero también tengo un motivo… eres tú._

Volvió a la realidad con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, ella le había prometido… le había dicho que no olvidaría y sin embargo había fallado. Le dijo que cuando todo acabara lo encontraría y no volverían a separarse, que nunca más sería un secreto lo que sentían… ella lo había prometido justo antes de que el terminase de asegurar su seguridad más mental que física, le había dado la serenidad que necesitaba para pelear esa guerra, para poder soportar la distancia irrompible a la que tuvieron que someterse, al menos lo intentó, en cierto grado no lo había conseguido del todo… pero aún así ¿Cómo podría perdonarse por pensar tan mal de él los últimos meses? ¿Cómo estar tranquila si se había dicho cientos de veces que el sería la ultima persona a la que podría querer? Realmente era ella la que no lo merecía, el se había tomado tantas molestias… lo vio claramente mientras esquivaba su mirada bajo la luna, cuando sacaba con cuidado las ramitas secas de su chaqueta muggle… hubiese dado cualquier cosa por retroceder el tiempo y haberlo vuelto a ver, ver sus ojos mirarla una vez más…

Escuchó un grito distante, quizás la voz de Luna, no estaba segura. Parpadeó y al hacerlo el tiempo comenzó a correr a velocidad normal nuevamente, en su mente el tiempo se detuvo, un segundo pareció una hora entera y ahora miraba de frente la expresión sádica de Bellatrix apuntándola mientras gritaba la maldición imperdonable. Retrocedió un par de pasos pero justo entonces la mortífaga terminó de pronunciar la maldición y para sorpresa de todos dirigió su varita directo hacia Ginny.

- ¡Expelliarmus! –alcanzó a gritar Luna y por milímetros el efecto de su hechizo desplazó a Ginny lo suficiente como para salir con vida.

Las tres chicas pálidas como la tiza cruzaron una mirada de espanto y levantaron sus varitas en posición de ataque una vez más. Para Hermione la cosa era clara: tenía que luchar, tanto si salía viva o muerta ya no importaba demasiado, si antes se había convencido de que todo apuntaba a que en el pasado había tenido algo con Snape, ahora estaba cien por ciento segura y lo que era más importante, estaba orgullosa de ello, así que si tenía que morirse por Merlín que no sería de anciana pensando en lo que no había hecho. Estaba entonces pensando que pelearía como una digna frustrada esposa de un destituido director de Hogwarts que tuvieron la posibilidad de vivir al margen de la sociedad que no aceptaba su amor, cuando escuchó tras de sí el grito de la señora Weasley, el que podría ser acuñado en el furo en las placas conmemorativas de la guerra –eh… el mítico _A mi hija no perra_ –y entonces fue brutal y desconsideradamente apartada de su contrincante.

Entonces volvió a mirar alrededor para buscar algún mortífago más pero se dio cuenta de que quedaban muy pocos, y después de unos momentos finalmente Dolohov y Rookwood terminaron por caer inconcientes gracias a la medio docena de hechizos que los impactaron desde distintos flancos. Entonces ya sólo quedaban Bellatrix y Voldemort mismo que luchaba contra cuatro oponentes al mismo tiempo, entre los que estaba la profesora McGonagall.

Mientras la señora Weasley y Bellatrix se decían cosas la una a la otra, llegó un momento en el que la mortífaga se descontroló completamente y lanzó una carcajada tan fuerte que muchos más se voltearon a verla, justo entonces la maldición que le lanzara la madre de Ron le dio de lleno en el corazón y un segundo después la temida y odiada Bellatrix Lestrange caía al suelo muerta. Al advertir tal escena y además al comprobar que se había quedado solo, Voldemort lanzó un grito furioso y arrojó un hechizo que lanzó despedidos a varias personas a su alrededor como en una honda expansiva haciendo latente su inconmensurable furia. Nuevamente el caos reinaba en el lugar y Hermione fue ayudar a Luna a quien el efecto del hechizo había alcanzado y la había golpeado contra una ventana llena de vidrios a medio romper por lo que la rubia se hizo varios cortes que ahora sangraban profusamente.

Mientras vendaba lo mejor que podía a su amiga, escuchó una voz potente y resonante invocar un hechizo de protección que se materializó cuando la maldición que lanzó Voldemort contra la señora Weasley rebotó en ese escudo invisible produciendo un destello brillante en medio de la enorme estancia. Justo entonces Harry apareció debajo de de su capa invisible produciendo el asombro de todos los presentes, un murmullo generalizado se expandió por todo el lugar y muchos soltaron exclamaciones de alegría y así, la victoria que antes ninguno se atrevía a exteriorizar de pronto se volvió un hecho, todos los mortífagos –o la mayoría de ellos –habían sido derrotados y únicamente restaba acabar con la mayor amenaza, esa que Harry estaba destinado a vencer… con Harry luchando, las posibilidades ahora si, eran ciertas, no meras ilusiones de un grupo de estudiantes idealistas y sus familias.

- No quiero que nadie intente ayudarme –dijo su amigo de inmediato, y nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo o cuestionar su petición, de momento prefirieron respaldarlo y cerrarse entorno a él y Voldemort listos todos para atacar. Como en un duelo a muerte, los dos contrincantes se miraban directo a los ojos, olvidándose de la multitud de rostros que los rodeaban y miraban con interés. Comenzaron a hablar, a incitarse mutuamente… a Hermione la maravillaba y aterraba la forma en que su amigo le hablaba al Innombrable, con una desenvoltura y falta de miedo que jamás le había visto, como si hubiese descubierto algo que lo hiciera darse cuenta de que podía ganar ese duelo. No pudo evitar aferrarse a Luna cuando escuchó a Harry tutearlo y más aún, dirigirse a él por su nombre muggle. De pronto pensó que Harry se estaba extralimitando, hacer enfadar a ese monstruo no podía ser bueno para nadie.

- Dumbledore era más inteligente que tú, mejor mago y, sobre todo, mejor persona –le lanzó Harry produciendo que Voldemort echara un bufido de indignación.

- ¡Yo provoqué la muerte de Albus Dumbledore! –le espetó en respuesta el otro en un rabioso siseo.

- Eso creíste, pero estabas equivocado.

Hermione tembló un poco y Luna le acarició el brazo con suavidad. Ella sabía perfectamente a lo que Harry se refería, pero de lo que no estaba segura era de si Severus habría estado de acuerdo en que se ventilase la verdad.

- Pero tú no decidiste su muerte. El decidió cómo iba a morir, lo decidió antes de que ocurriera, y lo organizó todo con quien tú considerabas tu servidor –Harry hablaba sin piedad y el tono de u voz no servía para conocer qué pensaba el de todo eso. Mientras Hermione comenzaba a temblar cada vez más notoriamente, los ojos comenzaban a llenársele de lágrimas. Miró a su alrededor y comprendió que nadie tenía ni la más mínima idea de a qué demonios se refería a Harry, creyó escuchar algunas palabras sueltas como _el traidor_, algo que intensificó su frustración, ahora realmente deseaba que Harry dijese lo que Severus había tenido que hacer, ella tampoco conocía los detalles pero sabía perfectamente que Severus no había matado a Dumbledore por órdenes de Voldemort, más lo que había dicho Harry sobre que el anciano lo había planeado todo… las cosas tomaban sentido perfectamente.

- Severus Snape no te pertenecía. Él era fiel a Dumbledore, y lo fue desde el momento en que empezaste a perseguir a mi madre. Pero nunca te diste cuenta, y por eso no eres capaz de entender nada…

Hermione bajó la vista y su mente comenzó a trabajar sin parar, hasta el punto de marearla un poco. Muchas veces había tratado que Severus le contara sobre su pasado, pero este nunca había profundizado mucho en el tema… entonces vino a su mente primero neblinozamente y a medida que se esforzaba en enfocarla cada vez fue más nítida, la primera de las fotografías que había visto en casa de Severus el verano pasado, en ella aparecía él con no más de doce años junto a una chica de cabello rojizo… junto a Lily Evans.

- Un Lilium… –dijo suavemente mientras se llevaba los dedos a los labios y por fin entendía el significado de esa preciosa flor de cristal que Severus mantenía tan delicadamente protegida entre las libreras de su pequeña sala.

- El patronus de Snape era una cierva, igual que el de mi madre, porque el la amó casi toda su vida, desde que eran niños –la fotografía nuevamente abrazó sus ojos… la expresión tímida y azorada en el rostro del pequeño Severus… sus miradas furtivas a la niña a su lado, la flor mantenida en un lugar privilegiado, su expresión atribulada cuando se enteró de que ella había visto el contenido de la caja en la que mantenía guardados esos recuerdos… –debiste darte cuenta, por algo te pidió que no la mataras, ¿no?

- Hermione… –Luna le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a enfocar su vista en esos ojos celestes profundos que tenía como sondas que atravesaban hasta la más protegida de las mentes –vamos… no puedes ponerte así, necesitas concentrarse, ya te lo dije, el esta mejor ahora, el tiempo va a curarte Hermione… tienes que mantener la esperanza.

- Eso también me lo dijo Dumbledore, Luna, y no sé si debo creerle… o creerte –le respondió desviando sus ojos castaños hasta donde estaba Harry.

- Mantengo lo que te dije, después tú me dirás lo que piensas. Ahora, ¿no crees que debiéramos apoyar a Harry?

Hermione la miró como una pequeña, sintiéndose una tonta una vez más en tan pocas horas… por supuesto Luna tenía toda la razón. Ella debía apoyar a su amigo, después de todo se estaba jugando la vida por la salvación del mundo mágico.

- Es tu última oportunidad, es lo único que te queda… he visto en qué te convertirás si no lo haces… Sé hombre… intenta… intenta arrepentirte un poco –las aletas que tenía Voldemort por nariz se abrían y cerraban agitadamente, lo veía con claridad porque en su avance circular pasaba justo frente a ella y no tenía idea cómo Harry se mantenía tan seguro dado el brillo rojizo que refulgía en los ojos dilatados de Voldemort, verdaderamente daba miedo su expresión.

- Esa varita todavía no te funciona bien porque mataste a la persona equivocada. Severus Snape nunca fue el verdadero dueño de la Varita de Saúco, porque el nunca venció a Dumbledore.

Por primera vez el rostro blanco del Innombrable palideció aun más de lo que era habitual, le refutó esa verdad a Harry, pero el castaño mantuvo su posición y no cedió ni un milímetro en su postura. Es más todos seguían la conversación con un inusitado interés, entre la multitud Hermione distinguió a Ron, quien miraba a Harry ceñudo, pero que al mismo tiempo reflejaba absoluta comprensión, sólo ellos dos podían entender en todo su significado la conversación que Voldemort y su amigo estaban teniendo. Ambos entonces supieron a qué se refería Harry cuando le restregó a Voldemort quien era el dueño de la varita, cuando le reveló que el destino de su posesión se había desviado el mismo día de la muerte de Dumbledore, ese día en la torre cuando Draco le lanzó un simple _Expelliarmus_ al antiguo director y con esa mera acción se había hecho dueño sin saberlo de la lealtad de la varita más poderosa del mundo, pero mayor fue la sorpresa del supuesto amo de las tinieblas cuando Harry le hizo saber que el hacía varias semanas había vencido a Draco… según sus cálculos la varita habría cambiado nuevamente de amo, ahora sería él el dueño de la mítica varita del destino. A un mismo tiempo Ron y ella intercambiaron miradas significativas… si Harry tenía razón entonces podía ser que Voldemort fuese derrotado.

Unos segundos luego de esa confesión determinante reino un silencio ensordecedor en toda la habitación… parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, todos tenían sus ojos fijos en las figuras que habían dejado de caminar en círculo y que ahora se apuntaban el uno al otro sin parpadear siquiera, el momento final estaba a punto de suceder.

Sin previo aviso un resplandor rojo y dorado irrumpió por el techo encantado del Gran Salón, al mismo tiempo que desde las ventanas era apreciable como el sol salía entre las montañas y bañaba los terrenos con su luz suave trayendo consigo un nuevo día. Fue como una señal divina, el momento del duelo acababa de anunciarse y ambos contrincantes gritaron a un mismo tiempo.

- ¡¡Avada kedavra!!

- ¡¡Expelliarmus!!

El estallido que continuó fue ensordecedor y muchos se encandilaron por la fuerza del impacto de los conjuros, llamas doradas surgieron entre ambos duelistas en el mismo centro del círculo que se había formado a su alrededor, de pronto una luz intensa estalló en el punto donde los hechizos se encontraban y al momento siguiente la varita de Voldemort obedecía el hechizo de Harry y se soltaba del agarre de su captor para dirigirse hacia su verdadero dueño, una vez desarmado la fuerza conjunta de la maldición asesina junto al hechizo de Harry dieron de lleno en el pecho de un muy sorprendido Voldemort, que cayó muerto al suelo de piedra sin ningún tipo de suceso extraordinario de por medio, simplemente estaba muerto, tan muerto como cualquier otro a quien le hubiesen lanzado la maldición asesina.

Ron fue el primero en salir del asombro y se lanzó hacia Harry quien miraba atónito el cadáver de su eterno enemigo yacer en el suelo, mientras el sujetaba dos varitas en la mano. Se dejó abrazar y palmotear por todos los presentes, los que saltaban de alegría y se abrazaban también unos a otros, los mayores no podían evitar el llanto y otros se sentaban en algún rincón a descansar después de meses de tormento finalmente respirando tranquilos. Luna a su lado la abrazó suavemente y luego la llevó hasta Harry donde finalmente se abrazaron.

- Te creí muerto, no sabes cómo nos sentimos… –le reprochó tontamente cuando estaban en medio del abrazo.

- Lo sé, pero era necesario… tuve que esperar el momento –le respondió su amigo sonriéndole algo avergonzado, pero al ver la enorme sonrisa que Hermione acababa de formar en su rostro se relajó y abrazó a Luna que ya le estiraba los brazos desde atrás para felicitarlo.

Al segundo Ginny se abría paso a empujones y se dejaba caer en los brazos de su novio llorando de alegría y alivio, la marea los arrastraba en todas direcciones y ninguno entendía un carajo de lo que decenas de personas gritaban al mismo tiempo, así que pronto comenzaron a salir del tumulto lo más rápido que podían para poder respirar otra vez. Una vez liberada Hermione se dirigió a la gran puerta que estaba un poco salida de sus goznes en dirección a los terrenos, pero entonces Ron la detuvo, tenían que acompañar a Harry… ¿Adonde iba a ir? Ella trató de protestar pero para variar llego Luna y le dijo que Ron tenía razón, que después ella misma la acompañaría y la ayudaría con lo que tenía que hacer, pero que por ahora era necesario que ayudaran a Harry con lo que se le venía encima.

Resultó que ambos tenían razón, Harry se paso al menos un par de horas de grupo en grupo, compañeros y familiares, miembros del ED y de la Orden lo llamaban para celebrar o para que los acompañara en sus momentos de duelo por algún caído, para felicitarlo, para agradecerle… sus amigos lo ayudaron en lo que más podían pero era a él a quien todos querían ver, pronto si, fue evidente que Harry estaba exhausto de a poco comenzaron a descender los niveles de euforia y de a poco dejarlo de tironearlo de un lado para otro.

Las noticias desde el exterior les llegaban cada minuto, y así se enteraron de que los mortífagos que quedaban huían por todo el país y que ya se les estaba dando caza, los magos que habían permanecido bajo el maleficio imperios volvían en si, que a los detenidos injustamente en Azkaban se los estaba liberando por orden expresa del ministro de magia provisor, Kinsley Shacklebolt, con cuya noticia Luna se puso a bailar por toda la sala tomando compañeros de baile al pasar porque al fin se reuniría con su padre después de meses de no verse, escena que hizo a todos apreciar los niveles de rareza de la joven Ravenclaw, pero entonces todos eran extraños y nadie la juzgó por ello, algunos hasta la acompañaron con palmas y se ofrecían ellos mismos como sus parejas, cosa que, como Hermione esperaba, desanimó un poco a Luna quien pronto dio por concluida su expresión de alegría.

Se totalizaron unos cincuenta caídos, todos ellos acomodados cuidadosamente en una sala espaciosa e iluminada, esperando que se los sepultase de la forma más honrosa posible, los restos de Voldemort en cambio, fueron dejados en otra habitación, junto a los de los mortífagos que habían seguido su destino. Los que estaban heridos o retenidos, habían sido despojados de sus varitas y se encontraban maniatados bajo estricta vigilancia de los centauros hasta que se decidiese su destino. Mientras esperaban que el ministerio llegase la profesora McGonagall hizo reaparecer las mesas en el Gran Comedor y todos se sentaron juntos revueltos, compartiendo ese momento de alegría y tristeza, apoyándose y fortaleciéndose mutuamente, momento en el que Harry los alcanzó a ella y Ron para terminar con lo último que le faltaba por concluir.

- Soy yo –les murmuró bajo la capa para hacerse invisible, ella sonrió porque entonces entendió ese arrebato de Luna, en un arranque de excentricidad como los de sus mejores tiempos, ella era verdaderamente única… se sorprendía de reconocer que realmente disfrutaba mucho su compañía, quizás algún día se lo mencionara, en alguna ocasión en la que dicha confesión no sonase demasiado melodramática como entonces.

Los tres salieron del Gran Salón a petición del castaño y recorrieron los corredores hasta encontrar una habitación vacía y con una puerta entera. Lo que se había vuelto bastante complicado, Harry ya le habría mencionado a Ron que hablarían más tarde porque este no estaba con su habitual cara de perplejidad, una vez protegidos Harry se desprendió de la capa para hacerse invisible y procedió a contarles todo lo que había sucedido una vez que se separaron al volver al castillo desde la casa de los gritos. Les hablo de todo lo que había visto en el pensadero –detalles con los que ella sintió su estomago revolverse cada vez más fuerte, pensando si tal vez a Snape no se le había escapado nada, pero Harry no parecía saber aún lo que había pasado entre ella y el profesor… aunque estaba segura que ese momento llegaría prefería contarlo ella a que uno de sus amigos se enterase de esa manera –también les habló de lo sucedido en el bosque prohibido y de cómo se enteró de lo que tendría que hacer para acabar con la parte del alma de Voldemort que se había refugiado en su cuerpo cuando apenas era un bebé. En algún punto del relato se habían puesto en marcha y avanzaron por corredores vacíos y despedazados hasta que cuando Harry concluía se vieron frente a la gárgola que daba ingreso al despacho del director, la que estaba en el suelo medio destrozada, pero que seguía manteniendo propiedades mágicas, pasaron por sobre ella y subieron por la escalera que todavía funcionaba y subir lentamente, al llegar Harry abrió la puerta y al instante se escuchó un sonido ensordecedor, cuando por fin entraron todos Hermione notó que el sonido venía de los cuadros de los antiguos directores que aplaudían a rabiar a Harry, sobretodo Dumbledore, que estaba justo detrás del escritorio del director y que miraba a su amigo sonriendo mientras suaves lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Hermione miró alrededor las caras de todos los directores y se disgustó bastante al no encontrar el de Severus, después de todo el había sido un director legal del colegio, Hogwarts lo había aceptado cuando le permitió ingresar y ocupar la oficina del director… ¿sería que el castillo tan dañado como estaba se demoraba más en producir el retrato de su último director?

Harry le dijo a Dumbledore que la piedra de la resurrección se había quedado en el bosque prohibido y que prefería no ir a buscarla, algo en lo que el anciano estuvo de acuerdo, declaró también que se quedaría con la reliquia que había pertenecido por generaciones a su familia, la capa, y por supuesto que no se encontró con ningún tipo de objeciones.

- Y luego está esto –dijo levantando la varita de saúco, esa que había derrotado al mismísimo Voldemort –no la quiero –dijo como si nada, claro que Ron no pudo evitar discutir, siendo tan poderosa podría ser útil… sin embargo Harry se contentó con reparar su antigua varita y devolverle la otra a Dumbledore, la regresaría al único dueño que había sido capaz de controlar su poder y no desquiciarse por las posibilidades que ofrecía, después de todo Dumbledore era quien merecía mantenerla a salvo de todos, cuando Harry muriese esta perdería su efecto y dejaría de ser el problema y anhelo de muchos.

Cuando Ron se puso pesado y majadero tuvo que darle la razón a Harry, así la discusión quedo zanjada… al fin retornaban a sus antiguos roles, el que Ron dejase de discutir le significó un gran alivio, porque comenzaba a recuperar el equilibrio que necesitaría para enfrentarse a lo que estaba por venírsele.

Harry salía de la habitación y Ron a regañadientes lo siguió por la escalera, pero ella permaneció frente a Dumbledore con una expresión seria y decidida, necesitaba el consejo del anciano para saber qué hacer de ahí en adelante, cómo hacerle frente a la incredulidad de sus amigos y cercanos y peor aún el cómo lidiar con la muerte de Severus… si había alguien quien podía comprender el dolor que esto le producía era Dumbledore, sinceramente no se hallaba a si misma bajando y hablando con Lucius Malfoy sobre cómo enfrentar el duelo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Creo que realmente extrañaré esto…**

**Cuídense harto y haber si me cuentan qué tal, saludos!!**


	33. Conflictos, charlas y discusiones

**¡¡¡Hola!!! **

**Este será el capitulo más largo y el que más he disfrutado escribir… sinceramente no llegue a creer que terminaría agarrándole tanto cariño a la historia, supongo que fue necesario pasar de la saturación absoluta a la más dulce de las reconciliaciones. **

**Carmen Aide: **jajajajajaja XD ni te atrevas!! Si alguien tiene que ir a buscarlo esa seré yop!! Nada de prestármelo, te lo secuestro y no lo devuelvo más… así es la cosa, lo siento mucho! Ñaca-ñaca!! Awww ni sabes cómo me reí con tu intento de infiltrarnos en la historia! Simplemente no lo hago porque Hermy es medio celosita y además porque dudo que nos conformáramos con un solo besito ;D lo cierto es que yo no me soltaría del cuellito de Sev aunque me pagaran… esa es mi triste realidad T.T

**Iamalonefordanny-19: **nooo… buuu… perdón por abrir la vieja herida de las muertes!! Pfff, yo también me deshidraté cuando leí DH. Uy!!! Ya verás!!! Que ganas de decírtelo ya!! O.O jajajajaja… gracias por tus ánimos para la U! (ni sabes cómo los necesito), enserio extrañarás el fic? TT_TT cuídate harto!!!!

**Sobeyda Granger: **te hice llorar??? Enserio?? Hay, en serio que no quería!! Confío que este capitulo te haga un pelín más feliz! Em… supongo que ya te diste cuenta respecto al final XD hay que confiar en que todo termine lo mejor posible no más, ¿no? Espera… yo soy la jodida autora… :D saludos!!

**Laura Granger: **ejem!! Todavía no terminaba!!!!!! Awwww… bueno Severus es mi único personaje favorito y ni te imaginas cómo me puse cuando leí su muerte (lamentablemente siempre supe que moriría, llámale presentimiento si quieres), pero si estuve como un mes con depresión! Lo juro, nunca me había pasado algo así… cada vez que me acordaba me daba pena!! ToT

**DanySnape: **awwwwwwww tú y tus teorías Dany!! Un día vas a terminar de acabar con la poca creatividad que me queda!! Oye, gracias por siempre estar ahí! ;D cuídate montones!!

**Luna-maga: **how gracias!! En realidad eso de la adaptación tuvo sus altos y bajos… había partes que me dieron unos dolores de cabeza increíbles, lo bueno es que ya sabes… aquí estamos!! XD saludos niña y cuídate harto!

**Eileen Prince Snape: **jajajajajajajaa!!! XD bueno… siempre esta la opción de A) editar el nombre o B) el incesto!! Juro que muero en el pecado por Sevye (si, así de trastornada y lunática estoy), saludos!!

**Minerva91: **que bien una pregunta!!! :D bueno, eso lo explico en el cap 30 o 31… cuando sucede la explosión que mata a Fred todos son lanzados en diferentes direcciones y cuando Hermione logra ponerse de pie se da cuenta que la ampolla en la que llevaba el antídoto se había quebrado en la caída, por eso pierde su reserva y no se lo da a Severus cuando Naggini lo muerde. Ella sabía para lo que servía el antídoto, de hecho se lo aplica a Harry cuando la serpiente lo muerde en casa de Bathilda (ahí si que ni idea del número de ese capitulo), pero es simplemente eso: no lo usa para curar a Sev porque lo perdió!! XD (si, soy muy mala!), cuídate!

**Valblack: **jajajajaa… creo que sigo bajo la amenaza del lente a distancia apuntando directo entre mis ojitos inocentones e indefensos… has logrado que tema por mi vida, además con ese nick, uy… Lullaby rezando por primera vez en su vida XD

**Mrs. Snape: **si!!!! Recordó!! Y espero que no sigas gritando, realmente después de casi una semana creo que ya estarías sin voz y eso no te dejaría gritar ahora!! Waaa… puedes creer que se acabó? Yo no!! Waaa tengo pena… snif!

**Chapulina: **sigues ocupando ese nick tan raro… y no, tus suposiciones son bien acertadas, pero eso es porque me has sacado información submarinamente todo este tiempo, es como con DH, al final los que supimos leer entre líneas ya sabíamos todo lo importante que pasaría… ahora le quitarás todo el factor sorpresa a la cuestión. Igual me caes bien niña, aunque me estropees mi cara intelectual! ;D

**Iory: **jajajajaja al papacito de Snape? Bueno, es un buen calificativo. En lo personal creo que al decirlo así comienza a correr por la comisura de mi boca un pequeño arrollo XD si, estamos locas, pero bueno, siempre he pensado que esta es una pagina llena de gente como nosotras!! Ah! Me apresuré sólo por el miedo que me dan tus campañas de acoso vía privados!! No sé cómo no te han quedado los dedos planos aún!!

**Rose Weasley: **si pos, no le haré un fic a toda la relación entre esos dos… creo que sería agotador para mi y al final nadie lo leería tampoco. Mejor quedarse con la sensación de más que con un hastío vomitivo (perdón por ser tan asquerosamente explicita) jajajaja XD y no es ñoño, yo no soy ñoña y aun así me encontré escribiendo ñoñerías sentimentales que me hicieron más sentimental (lo verás cuando llegues al final) horror… bueno, cuídate!!

**DarkReginaB19: **jajajaa yo pensaba como tu, al final me daba igual si moría Potter o cualquiera con tal de que Severus quedase lo mejor posible, pero digo… todos sabemos cómo es la vida de Severus… yo soy pro canon y entonces la ecuación no es lo que dijéramos positiva XD hay segunda parte?? La patudez humana no tiene limites! Aunque si es bueno… sale Severus?? O.O

**MS. Snape: **la imprimiste???!!! Merlín, todas mis equivocaciones de tipeo se notaran cien veces más!!! Sabes que así por escrito me da hasta un poquito de vergüenza?? Se la pasarás a alguien para que la lea? Ow… espanto y escalofrío recorriéndome!! Pues si, yo misma he tenido que retroceder en la historia buscando escenas y situaciones que se me olvidan y también me doy cuenta que al principio apenas sabía las normas narrativas… sólo me fijaba lo más posible en la ortografía y aun así se me pasaban cosas… gracias por notarlo!! Leer algo mal redactado es terrible, no se entiende nada! Por eso me esfuerzo y trato de editar lo mejor posible :P

**DrakeMalfoy: **enserio te gusta?? Y la leíste de una?? Vaya… ojos resistentes!! Como siempre digo: espero que no te quedes ciego por mi culpa!! Awwww pucha! Pero si a ella se le rompe la botellita!! Ya no tiene su antídoto!! Todo esta perdido!! Perdido!! Perdido!! (ejem! Creo que soy muy dramática), pero enserio, se le rompió en la explosión que mató a Fred… snif! En cuanto a mi disciplina te diré que no es mucha, como tu los estudios me ganan y cuando tengo tiempo estoy recuperando a mi pobre cerebro después de estrujarlo… pero de a poquito lo fui completando, sólo tienes que esperar inspirarte!! Que pena que te toparas la historia estando tan avanzada y ejem… espero sinceramente que no quieras lincharme o algo por el estilo, saludos!!

**Akane: **pues yo bien!! Igual de atareada que tu!! Conti?? Na… sinceramente intenté tapar todos los vacíos, claro que si me pusiera a ello podría forzar unos capítulos más pero… no creo que sea la idea. Así me quedo naturalmente y prefiero dejar "que la cosa fluya tranqui", si, cero dominio de mi propia historia. Pff, yo también lo extrañaré, ni me digas… cuídate mucho!!

**Naria Glonsporte: **si!! Me gusta mucho como suena… de hecho lo repetí en voz alta varias veces X//X jajajajaja… así que te gusta la historia?? O.o que genial!! Bueno sí, para mi desgracia sigues viva… jajajja na`es broma. Me muero de ganas de saber qué te parece esto… quizás si me persigas con un hacha hasta que me encuentres XD saludos!!

**Isabella Cullen: **jajajajajaja!!!! Un ataque compulsivo-maniático-ansioso?? Eso si que no lo había escuchado nunca XD Bueno, logras hacerme sentir un poco culpable… pero aquí en FF hay muchas historias geniales!! Mira, métete a mi profile y ve mis favoritos! Te aseguro que todas las historias que ahí tengo las recomiendo, sobretodo las de humor! Y ya, no te pongas mal, seguro que a la semana ya ni te acuerdas de cierta mamona historia llamada electricidad XD jajajajaja, cuídate mucho y gracias por tus ánimos!

**Lunita_Black: **uff si… al fin Hermione recordó todo, pero bueno, no podía hacerla recordar de un momento a otro, después de todo fue Severus el que hizo el hechizo. Estira la pata?? No te parece un poco brusco? Jajajaja bueno en el fondo es la realidad… esta bien, me gusta el canon, pero eso es sólo una variante O.O en serio Sev te parece más lindo? Awwww genial!! Y ya terminó tu súper cuenta de segundos!! Esta vez me puse a escribirlo inmediatamente, pero ya estarás dándote cuenta que el capítulo es especialmente largo, tu también cuídate y espero que te guste!!

Ya… em… a leer!! :D

**Conflictos, charlas y discusiones**

- ¡Vamos Hermione! –le gritó Ron desde abajo cuando el y Harry se dieron cuenta que la castaña no los había seguido en su regreso al Gran Salón.

Dentro de la oficina la aludida rodó los ojos y suspiró con resignación. Cuando se dio vuelta además sintió la risita disimulada de Dumbledore a sus espaldas, por lo que no sonó tan amable como le hubiese gustado al responderles a los chicos que tenía que hablar en privado con el antiguo director y que ya los alanzaría luego.

- Pero dicen que Kingsley vendrá dentro de poco, es el Ministro Hermione, te das cuenta que seguro querrá que le contemos lo que ha pasado aquí, yo creo que deberías bajar ahora… –le respondió Ron cuando ella ya se había montado en la escalera de vuelta a la dirección.

- Ya te dije que iré más tarde, además contigo será suficiente… no recuerdo haber hecho demasiado el día de hoy como para que sea indispensable que esté ahí, es más Ronald –añadió volteando el rostro para verlo de frente –creo que con Harry sería más que suficiente –concluyó cuando la escalera giraba y ella se perdía de la vista de los chicos, aunque estuvo segura de oír al pelirrojo quejándose y a Harry asegurando que sería importante lo que el tuviera que añadir a la historia.

Una vez hubo retornado a la habitación circular se dio cuanta de que todos los directores se habían marchado y que únicamente Dumbledore permanecía en su cuadro esperándola. Entonces se puso nerviosa porque ahora que lo pensaba mejor no sabía muy bien qué quería decir o escuchar. Por lo mismo estuvo quizás un par de minutos mirándose fijamente las manos y tomando aire cada dos segundos para comenzar a hablar… algo que no terminaba de concretar nunca por lo que finalmente Dumbledore carraspeó.

- Siéntate Hermione, tal vez esto sea largo –le dijo el anciano y al mirarlo notó que toda la alegría que antes había demostrado se había esfumado, pese a lo que no pudo definir exactamente la nueva expresión que se reflejaba en el rostro del hombre.

- ¿Porqué no está su retrato aquí? –fue lo primero que quiso saber.

- Empiezas por el final, creo que hay que esperar un poco para eso. Ahora me gustaría que hablásemos del principio, ¿no crees Hermione?

- ¿El principio? –titubeó ella sin poder sostenerle la mirada a Dumbledore, quien sonrió levemente ante la timidez de la chica.

- Si, por ejemplo, cómo empezó todo –le aclaró entonces, para que ella soltara la lengua de una buena vez.

- Usted… ¿cómo lo supo? –le preguntó al fin tartamudeando un poco y sin levantar la vista.

- Por Severus ten por seguro que no –le contestó Dumbledore riéndose por lo bajo –el hubiera preferido bañar a un escreguto de Hagrid antes de contarme tal novedad. Verás –le dijo haciendo una pausa y poniendo cara de diversión –yo he estado con él desde hace muchos años, incluso cuando era un estudiante pasaba casi tanto aquí contándome con detalle las andanzas de Sirius y sus amigos, como en la enfermería por alguna emboscada que esos pillos le ponían cada tanto. Ella lo miró entonces, sorprendida al escuchar tal cosa. Aunque nunca se había imaginado a Severus de adolescente, si le sorprendió encontrarse imaginándolo perfectamente mientras se quejaba en la dirección por el revuelo que causaban los merodeadores.

Sin quererlo hipó bastante fuerte. Imaginar que su Severus estaba muerto la hacía sentir terrible, al mismo tiempo luchaba entre los deseos de ponerse a llorar hasta deshidratarse y mantenerse serena hasta el momento en que hubiese rescatado su cuerpo de la Casa de los Gritos. Dumbledore había vuelto a hablar y ella deseó sinceramente de que hubiese retomado su monólogo no mucho antes de haberse dado cuenta.

- …cuando me di cuanta que algo le estaba ocurriendo, ya sabes, pequeñas señales como que amanecía de mejor ánimo o no refunfuñaba tanto mientras yo le daba la lata con mis asuntos… me imagino que no me estaba escuchando, pero era algo bueno, ¿sabes? Significaba que tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar. Creo que lo sorprendí varias veces a punto de sonreír y su característico tic en el ojo estaba apareciendo cada vez menos, era gracioso pero hay que reconocer que era mejor que sus niveles de exasperación estuviesen bajando…

- ¿Entonces, cómo supo… que yo…? ¿Cómo supo…? –se diluyó en medio de sus intentos por llegar al punto que más la preocupaba. A pesar de que Dumbledore nunca le había hablado en un mal tono, le preocupaba obviamente el hecho de que lo que ella y Severus habían hecho estaba completamente fuera de las normas del colegio.

- ¿Qué cómo supe que eras tú? -le preguntó en respuesta sin ninguna consideración por su equilibrio emocional… algo que seguramente ya había tenido que soportar Severus en el pasado. Comenzaba a entender el apelativo de "viejo loco", tampoco es que le sirviera de consuelo esa reflexión. Se atoró con su propia saliva cuando asintió demasiado fervientemente con la cabeza.

- Pues… no eres… ¿Cómo decirlo sin sonar demasiado duro? No eres precisamente discreta Hermione.

- _¡¡Ouch!! _–pensó de inmediato. Tercera persona que se lo decía, realmente tendría que trabajar en ser más cautelosa con sus expresiones faciales, ¿sería que anduvo de babosa por todo el castillo? ¿Se le había desfigurado la cara cada vez que se encontraba con Severus? ¡No podía ser cierto!

- …La verdad, yo me di cuenta porque durante las comidas no dejabas de verlo de reojo y estoy muy seguro de que sorprendí a Severus mirarte un par de veces también. Claro que giraba el rostro cada vez que se daba cuenta que lo había visto y me hacía algún comentario no muy agradable sobre Harry… era gracioso porque aunque ponía su mejor cara de desagrado, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas. Severus siempre tan gracioso, no podía parar de sonreír cuando hacía eso. Por eso también lo empecé a sentar a mi lado, tenía que vigilar cómo iban las cosas… ya me entiendes.

- Pero… se supone que está prohibido, yo creí que estaría molesto. Tiene que saber que no lo hice a propósito, fue algo que… no me di cuenta. Además fue mi culpa, el me dijo que lo olvidara pero yo presioné hasta el punto que lo desesperé entonces él…

- Preferiría no saber los detalles –la cortó Dumbledore antes de que ella continuase enterrándose sola –sé que hay normas que deben seguirse y que lo que hicieron no esta bien… sí, –añadió mirándola por primera vez con algo de reproche –me refiero a ti y a Severus, los dos son responsables en esto. Tú eres una jovencita muy madura y brillante, todo lo que quieras, pero sigues siendo muy joven y Severus… pues parece muy maduro y responsable pero tú también lo conoces y sabes que no es más que una fachada. En el fondo tampoco es un adulto en todo el sentido de la palabra… eso de molestar a los estudiantes sólo para su diversión no lo convierte en un… ejem! Como te decía hay reglas pero en este caso en particular… Severus ha estado solo tantos años, siempre le dije que le haría bien buscar a alguien que lo acompañara, que dejara de culparse por lo que le había pasado a Lily, tú ya sabes sobre eso, ¿cierto? –ella se mordió el labio, hablar sobre lo que Severus había sentido por la madre de Harry le producía una punzada en el estómago.

- Si, Harry nos contó lo que vio en los recuerdos que Severus le dio antes de… nos contó la historia en general de lo que había pasado con su amistad –le respondió al anciano sin verlo a la cara y fijando su mirada en un punto indeterminado del horizonte a través de la ventana, no quería sentir algo así en esos momentos, lo último que quería era sentir esos celos estúpidos cuando Severus estaba muerto y por sobre todo cuando el objeto de sus absurdas inseguridades era la madre muerta de su mejor amigo… aun así su estómago se revolvió, había sido por ella que el había traicionado a Voldemort, se volvió un espía por ella, arriesgaba la vida por pagar la deuda que tenía con Lily Potter, por la hermosa, brillante y admirada Lily… ¿y si ella era un reemplazo? ¿Y si Severus nunca había olvidado a su primer amor? ¿Qué podía hacer ella frente a la mujer que este había amado casi toda la vida?

- Yo que conviví años con él te puedo asegurar que nunca lo vi más feliz Hermione… ni siquiera en su época de estudiante junto a Lily. Como ya te habrá dicho Harry si es que lo vio en el pensadero, la amistad entre Severus y la señorita Evans terminó a finales de su quinto año, después de que eso ocurriera lamentablemente nunca más los vi volver a hablar… cuando Voldemort decidió que era el hijo de los Potter quien debía morir, la culpa lo volvió loco y yo… en ese entonces sólo quería que el reinado del terror de Voldemort acabara y me temo que no consideré como hubiese debido a lo que estaba arrastrando a ese joven perdido con el que me encontré. Únicamente vi en su desesperación una oportunidad magnífica de atacar las filas de Voldemort desde dentro… Sería absurdo si alguien dijese que es Severus quien esta en deuda conmigo, yo sé lo que le hice y lo que le seguí haciendo al obligarlo a vivir tan al límite por tanto tiempo, años lo vi consumirse poco a poco, perdiendo cada vez más su vida entre esas mazmorras que tanto le gustan, que están tan lejos de donde yo puedo tratar de animarlo… entonces un día comenzó a estar de mejor humor, se veía más reanimado y protestaba menos en contra de sus pobres alumnos, miraba a través de esa misma ventana con ojos alegres y distraídos, su semblante era más saludable, comía y hablaba un poco más… para mi fue evidente que algo positivo le había pasado y entonces tus ojos castaños llamaron mi atención.

Hermione lo miró entonces sin saber qué decir. Sentía tantas cosas distintas y opuestas que no sabía cuál quería o podía exteriorizar primero, mientras la tristeza absoluta ocupaba por instantes toda su atención, al siguiente segundo se alegraba al saber por boca de Dumbledore que sí había afectado a Severus tanto como para que alguien más lo notara. Sí la había querido… ¿pero cómo podía dudarlo? Realmente era una niñita llorona y egoísta… esperar que ella fuese la única mujer a la que Severus hubiese querido en toda su vida era una tontería, no podía ponerse celosa por algo así. El dolor puro entonces regresó con más intensidad que nunca, era como si su misma alma se retorciese deseosa de abandonar su cuerpo. Dumbledore suspiró.

- Los tres sabíamos que estaba mal, pero al mismo tiempo estaba bien… vimos los pro y los contra y decidimos hacer la vista gorda. Yo sabía que Severus no se habría involucrado con nadie que no fuese especial y si la suerte quiso que esa persona fuese una muchacha, gracias a Merlín mayor de edad, pero que aún era estudiante pues… preferí no intervenir. Nunca me habría perdonado destruir la única oportunidad que mi muchacho se había permitido en tantos años, con una… una mujer –porque eso es lo eres Hermione aunque yo quiera verlos siempre como niños –tan magnifica como tú, los dos estaban felices, el estaba tratando mejor a las antiguas víctimas de su mal humor, tu no parecías rendir menos, yo no tenía que calmar a Minerva con tanta frecuencia, Harry sacaba mejores notas en pociones… el paraíso mismo si me lo preguntas.

Dumbledore rió sonoramente y se rascó con un dedo el punte de la nariz. Sin embargo, entonces se dio cuenta que Hermione no había despegado la vista de la ventana y el brillo del sol hacía relucir el camino que habían dejado las lágrimas silenciosas que se habían escapado de sus ojos almendrados. Ella lo había escuchado perfectamente en todo lo que le había dicho, pero mientras el anciano hablaba ella evocaba imágenes en su mente de todo lo que había pasado junto a Severus unos meses atrás… las tardes en su despacho y las miradas en los corredores, las electrizantes clases de pociones respirando hondo para permanecer calmada, las escapadas por la noche, la suavidad de la seda color nieve de su cama, sus sonrisas sinceras y sus caras de fastidio… sus labios húmedos, su tacto suave… sus ojos profundos. No tenía idea cómo le haría para poder seguir adelante sabiendo que estaría sola, que nunca podrían viajar a Roma como una vez habían hablado, cuando le había regalado un pastel por su cumpleaños mucho antes de que estuviesen juntos, cuando había seguido su alocado plan para acercársele ayudándolo con los trabajos, las tasas de ese delicioso té que le preparaba cada tarde para amortiguar el frío espantoso de las mazmorras y las prácticas de duelos en las mazmorras más profundas y olvidadas…

- Yo siempre prediqué por la vida que debemos sentirnos orgullosos de nuestros sentimientos, que no se deben reprimir, sobretodo en tiempos donde pareciera que sólo el odio y la muerte nos rodea… que el amor es la emoción más poderosa y valiosa que tenemos los humanos y hubiese sido demasiado cruel de mi parte inmiscuirme. Por primera vez me obligué a dejarlo solo y respetar su privacidad. Verás Hermione, si no lo quisiera tanto definitivamente habría velado por ti, pero tengo que reconocer que no pude hacerlo… verlo feliz después de más de veinte años, fue superior a cualquier intento de comportarme como el director de este colegio habría tenido que hacer, durante tantos años lo exigí tanto, le seguí pidiendo que arriesgase la vida aunque sabía que lo lastimaba, sobre todo los últimos meses cuando te tenía a ti y le importaba como nunca antes mantenerse vivo para estar contigo… yo lo retuve a mi lado por años y egoístamente jamás lo deje olvidar los terribles sucesos que tanto lo marcaron… entonces no tuve la fuerza, no me sentí capaz de privarlo de estar contigo y sabiendo que era incorrecto sentí que se lo debía.

- Usted me defraudó director… con todo esto que me dice, que usted quería a Severus, que no quiso inmiscuirse para que el fuese feliz… sin embargo, fue usted el que lo condenó. No crea que se me paso por alto el que le hizo creer a Voldemort que él era el dueño de la estúpida Varita de Saúco, usted sabía que ese sujeto buscaría la varita y que tarde o temprano se enteraría de que usted había sido su dueño!! –respiró con agitación y al regular su respiración se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie mirando fijamente al enorme cuadro que tenía enfrente –usted lo obligó a matarlo… ¿para proteger a Draco? No digo que quiera que Draco estuviese muerto en vez de Severus pero… pero fue usted el que lo condenó. ¡¡Yo estaba ahí cuando Voldemort lo mató!! ¡¡Lo mató porque pensó que al hacerlo esa maldita varita lo haría más poderoso que Harry!! Y no se atreva a decir que no sabía que eso pasaría… usted no es de los que trama algo sin saber las consecuencias, no cuando son tan previsibles y devastadoras como estas… no sé cómo pudo mandarlo así a la muerte, no sé cómo pudo…

Un tenso y largo silencio se extendió por toda la habitación, durante ese tiempo Dumbledore y ella se miraron fijamente, sinceramente Hermione jamás se hubiese imaginado a sí misma hablándole así a su antiguo director, pero de hecho no lo pensó, simplemente vomitó todo eso y ahora ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse, aunque tampoco tenía ningún motivo para pedir disculpas, bien sabía que todo lo que le había dicho a Dumbledore era cierto.

- Esta claro que Severus ejerció una gran influencia en ti –dijo el hombre con expresión compungida, claramente el tampoco se había esperado la reacción de la castaña –tienes razón, he dicho que lo quería como a un hijo, que no pude trabar su felicidad, que dejé de cumplir mi labor como director por evitarle la pena de abandonarte y sin embargo lo obligué a matarme y con ello sellé su destino. No estoy orgulloso de eso, pero en un momento quise creer… no, en el fondo siempre lo supe.

- Claro, y ahora yo me quedo aquí, ¿no? Severus tuvo una vida de porquería y cuando al fin… ¡ahora está muerto y a nadie le importa! Nadie a preguntado qué pasó con el, ¿sabe? Después de que Harry dijera a viva voz mientras se enfrentaba a Voldemort, que Severus siempre le había sido fiel a usted, nadie parece interesado en saber qué tuvo que hacer, nadie ha pensado en cómo se sintió al ser apuntado con el dedo por todos, al ser repudiado y descalificado, él, la persona que le fue más fiel que nadie tuvo que aguantar un montón de improperios de aquellos por quienes arriesgo la vida años!

- Yo sé que no parece justo, pero tampoco me parece que Severus quiera que todo el mundo le palmotee la espalda, deberías saberlo…

- ¡Oh, no me venga con eso!… yo sé que no le gustaría que lo anden lisonjeando, pero bien que se merece algo de crédito, al menos que su nombre quede limpio. Me parece insólito que se tome tan bien su muerte, ¿se da cuenta el ya no va a volver, que lo mató cuando al fin estaba comenzando a disfrutar un poco de la vida?

- Esto que ves es sólo parte de mi Hermione, Dumbledore está muerto…

- Me da igual –dijo en un tono de voz demasiado agudo, ciertamente se estaba descontrolando –ya todo me da igual…

- Hermione, tengo que decirte algo –Dumbledore sonaba serio pero su expresión era extraña.

Ella estaba de nuevo como ida, demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos… si alguien le hubiese preguntado qué quería en esos momentos, lo más probable es que le hubiese respondido que desaparecer. Harry estaba bien, Ron al menos estaba completo, Harry podría ayudarlo mejor que ella a superar lo de Fred, Luna se reuniría con su padre, Ginny volvería con Harry… para ellos el futuro se veía prometedor, hasta Neville tenía un grupo ferviente de admiradores, pero ella se sentía muy lejos de esa felicidad renovadora que había tocado a todos los demás. Ni siquiera la idea de ir a buscar a sus padres la reconfortaba en el nivel que supuestamente debería hacerlo, estaba por completo arruinada.

- Lo quieres con la intensidad que sólo nos da la juventud –le dijo Dumbledore suavemente.

- Quiero que haga aparecer su retrato de una buena vez, necesito disculparme con él –le contestó ella mecánicamente, sin un poco de emoción en la voz.

- Eso no va a pasar Hermione, Hogwarts no puede hacer aparecer el retrato de un director que sigue en el cargo –le respondió pausadamente el otro mientras se tocaba la muñeca derecha.

- ¡Pero si está muerto! cuando usted murió a la media hora ya estaba su retrato ahí colgado, si el Ministerio se atreve a quitarle ese derecho…

- No tiene nada que ver con el Ministerio, ni con Hogwarts… simplemente no se puede hacer.

Hermione lo miró ofuscada, estaba reteniendo en la garganta la nueva tanda de gritos y reproches que borboteaban esperando ser exteriorizados, realmente quería contenerse pero sabía que su control rápidamente daría paso a la furia. Sobre todo le hacía hervir la sangre el que Dumbledore la mirase con esa cara de tranquilidad, ¡¡hasta se podría decir que el maldito viejo estaba disfrutando su exasperación!! ¡¡Merlín, cómo entendía a Severus ahora!!

- ¡Tranquila Muchacha! –dijo el anciano finalmente dejando entrever una sonrisa –¿crees que sólo le dejé mi reloj a ese chiquillo al que quiero tanto? Seré un viejo loco, pero tomé mis previsiones…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿No se suponía que la muerte se sentía como desvanecimiento continuo e indoloro? Si era cierto no entendía porqué demonios a el le pasaba todo lo contrario, tenía el cuerpo entumecido y era incapaz de moverse. Sentía claramente cómo el veneno se esparcía por sus venas y llegaba hasta cada parte de su ser… el escozor era terrible, tenía ganas de gritar y retorcerse para al menos así liberar un poco la tensión que lo tenía al borde del colapso mental, pero lamentablemente seguía conciente, tan conciente que maldecía una y mil veces el que su cuerpo se hubiese acostumbrado a tales niveles de dolor. Sus ojos abiertos no le servían para nada, ya que estaban nublados por las lágrimas que los cubrían para evitar que se secasen… quizás eso era lo que más vuelto loco lo tenía, sabía que en el bolsillo interior de su túnica tenía guardada una muestra del antídoto, pero sus miembros estaban paralizados y ya de nada le servía… había perdido demasiado tiempo elaborando esa estupidez y ahora no le servía para nada, al menos Hermione quizás le hubiese dado algún uso… no, lo mejor era que ella tampoco lo necesitara nunca. El ardor era digno de una tortura, realmente Voldemort de haberla usado se hubiese ahorrado muchos problemas, hasta él hubiese hablado después de la mitad del tiempo sin pestañear del que llevaba en esos momentos así que ya se podían hacer una idea de lo espantosa que era su situación. Su herida en el cuello palpitaba a un ritmo lento y constante, como una especie de melodía infernal que corría junto a los débiles latidos de su corazón llevando el ritmo de sus últimos momentos de vida… ¿tan mal había actuado en su vida para merecerse un final tan lento y doloroso? Tal vez había reprobado a algunos idiotas sin merecerlo del todo pero eso no podía contar… ¿Cuántas generaciones habían pasado por su yugo? ¿Unas dieciséis? No lo recordaba muy bien en esos momentos, en el fondo pensaba que se había ganado una muerte menos indigna. ¿Potter les contaría a los demás dónde estaba su cuerpo? ¿Lo enterrarían o simplemente lo arrojarían a una fosa común de esas que había en Azkaban? De hecho había otras cosas más importantes, ¿Potter habría ganado? Parecía imposible que ese inútil le hubiese ganado a Voldemort, pero en el fondo no es que el Innombrable fuese invencible… según Dumbledore si había alguien que podía patearle el trasero ese era su queridísimo Potty.

Aroma a orquídeas… era absolutamente incapaz de conformar una imagen lo suficientemente clara de Hermione, sin embargo su aroma aun seguía latiendo bajo su nariz tan dulce y delicado como siempre, ¿Por qué el destino se ensañaba con el? ¿Es que no merecía ni morirse siendo capaz de recordar algún momento junto a ella? ¿Seria una especie de ironía del destino que ahora fuese él quien no pudiera recordar nada con claridad? Todos sus recuerdos eran un torbellino indescifrable que pasaba ante sus adoloridos ojos en una tormenta de colores y formas sin ningún sentido, algunas veces creía escuchar frases sueltas emitidas en la suave voz de Hermione, pero bien podía ser que sólo era su deseo de llevarse algo de ella consigo.

Asquerosamente conciente como estaba sonrió mentalmente cuando comenzó a sentir que el dolor disminuía, por fin había llegado el momento en que comenzaría a extinguirse y con ello la ansiada enajenación… esperaba que ella estuviese bien, que ese maldito par de mequetrefes no la hubieran perdido de vista… el dolor cedía poco a poco, los latidos de su herida eran cada vez más espaciados menos intensos, casi le parecían ahora como un minutero que marcaba en una musical cuenta regresiva lo que faltaba para liberarse de esa monstruosa realidad en que estaba metido.

Si tan sólo supiera que ella estaba bien…

Sus músculos cada vez más tensos dejaban de arder…

Sonrió para sí cuando ante su vista borrosa los colores oscuros que antes se desfiguraban ahora se tornaban dorados y rojizos… le parecía tan terriblemente irónico que los colores de su muerte fuesen los de la apestosa casa Gryffindor ¿no podían ser plata y esmeralda? El maldito Dumbledore se hubiese largado a reír, pero el viejo tenía que entender que a el le salía sarpullido sólo al pensar que hubiese tenido que compartir dormitorio con Potter y su estúpido sequito de tarados… maldito Potter, esperaba que su hijo resultara ser más efectivo protegiendo a otros, ¿Quién mierda anda por ahí sin su varita?

Dumbledore riendo… ¿Por qué diantres su risa sonaba más clara que cualquier otra cosa? Mil veces hubiese preferido escuchar las carcajadas claras y contagiosas de Hermione. Cielos, esperaba con toda su alma que el maldito colegio no hiciera aparecer su jodido retrato en la estúpida dirección, vivir una eternidad en la misma sala que el viejo definitivamente lo volvería loco… podrían poner otro cuadro en cualquier otro lugar del mundo y él preferiría pasarse la vida ahí, quizás no si era en la oficina del Quisquilloso, Lovegood al cuadrado no era precisamente la manera que elegiría para quitarse al viejo de encima… ¿Por qué pensaba en los Lovegood, en Dumbledore y en Potter? Estaba perdiendo sus últimos segundos en esos idiotas, pero él era un idiota por pensar en idiotas también… algo no idiota sería pensar en Hermione, ella no era idiota era linda, linda, inteligente y divertida... su cara de enfado… la recordó a la perfección, sus labios levemente desviados a la izquierda y muy fruncidos, sus ojos entrecerrados y chispeantes, sus cabellos crispados y mejillas encendidas…

Oro y carmesí nuevamente… los colores que menos le gustaban, desde que llegó al colegio sólo una vez el Gran Comedor estuvo decorado con el verde y plateado de su casa, el último año de Lucius como estudiante, la cara de Black contorsionada de furia… uno de los mejores días de su vida, realmente ese había sido un gran día.

Se sentía raro… un extraño calor lo recorría lentamente, como la hiel del veneno que había sentido antes, ahora era como su hubiese bebido un buen trago de cerveza de manteca. Sus ojos dejaban de doler… ¡¡estaba pestañeando!! No lo había notado pero era así, de hecho su respiración se estaba regulando, el techo de la ruinosa habitación se volvía cada vez más definido, las puntas de sus dedos se sentían tibias y esa misma sensación se esparcía muy lentamente por el resto de cuerpo.

Después de un buen rato fue capaz de enfocar sin problemas sus ojos en cualquier dirección, el problema era que no tenía un rango de visión lo suficientemente satisfactorio, a su izquierda seguía viendo un manchan escarlata que no lograba identificar, al menos no era su sangre porque se movía… la palpitación de su herida continuaba aunque ya no le dolía para nada, realidad que no terminaba de entender, se suponía que moría pero al mismo tiempo se comenzaba a sentir más despierto y mejor… quizás sí era un síntoma de que estaba muriendo. El ritmo de sus latidos ya no era el mismo del de la melodía fantasmagórica que había escuchado, eso lo extrañaba sobremanera, porque ahora esa música era hermosa y pacifica, no tenía que ver con nada que hubiese escuchado en el pasado… quizás si, una vez escuchó una tonada así de cautivante pero había sido tan antinatural que le costaba imaginar que volvía a oírla mientras dejaba este mundo, no podía ser cierto que volviese a pensar en lo más inoportuno mientras desfallecía… ¿porqué demonios el viejo y su mascota lo acosaban a tal punto? Demasiados años junto a Dumbledore lo habían traumado. Tanto que había luchado para que la locura del anciano no lo trastornase y ahora que se moría se daba cuenta que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano… una crueldad.

Seguramente el reloj avanzó un poco más antes de que notara que podía moverse un poco. Lo primero que hizo fue tantearse el rostro y después de eso trato de agarrar la cosa dorada que resplandecía a su lado, en uno de sus intentos estuvo seguro de sentir una superficie suave y esponjosa… pero tenía que estar equivocado. Se suponía que el bicho ese había desaparecido el mismo día del funeral, eso había sido motivo de una página entera en el profeta. Llegado un momento sus dos brazos y su torso se desentumecieron y entonces se giró lo suficiente como para ver qué demonios era lo que había estado junto a su cabeza todo ese tiempo. Entonces no pudo reprimir un casi inaudible quejido de asombro… sin embargo, el esfuerzo fue demasiado y su cuerpo magullado y debilitado por la pérdida de sangre no pudo soportarlo, haciéndolo caer inconciente al fin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Salio corriendo de la dirección tan rápido que algunos de los ocupantes de los cuadros que se habían salvado se giraban para seguir con la vista el recorrido de esa chica que llevaba tras ella una enorme melena de cabellos rizados y marrones flotando sin descanso. Llevaba una sonrisa tan gran grande en el rostro que casi no le cabía en la cara y murmuraba frases ininteligibles mientras patinaba en cada vuelta de los corredores sin perder en ningún momento la velocidad que llevaba, un verdadero espectáculo de agilidad si se contaron todos los saltos que hizo para esquivar los escombros esparcidos por los corredores y que no la detuvieron nunca.

Cuando llegaba cerca de el Gran Comedor una muchacha menuda y de largos cabellos dorados había salido hacía poco de la sala para ir a buscar a la que venía en carrera, ya que antes se había ofrecido para acompañarla a buscar el cuerpo de cierto antiguo profesor de pociones que había muerto a manos del más temible mago tenebroso del que se tuviese registro. Sin embargo, esa pobre jovencita fue alcanzada al vuelo de la castaña, quien al verla corrió directamente a su encuentro y la abrazó con tal ímpetu que ambas giraron en una vuelta completa a toda velocidad, haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo aún unidas por el fuerte agarre que la mayor de ellas había mantenido.

- Hermione, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué viniste corriendo así? Harry me dijo que te quedaste hablando con Dumbledore… –dijo mientras reparaba en la gigantesca sonrisa aun clavada en el rostro de la castaña, a quien los ojos le bailaban de felicidad –espera… ¿te dijo algo sobre Snape cierto? ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

- Te pareces a Ginny –le dijo entonces ella sonriendo –no te queda lo curiosa Luna, se supone que yo soy la que pregunta cuando hablas, ¡¡pero tenías razón!! –le dijo mientras volvía a abrazarla y a besarla en la mejilla antes de echarse a correr como loca rumbo a los jardines.

Luna corrió tras ella un par de metros pero entendió que no sacaba nada con tratar de darle alcance a su amiga… la adrenalina podía hacer correr cual guepardo a las personas y ella no era la chica más en forma de los alrededores. Una sonrisa misteriosa se formó en sus labios, de esas que pocas veces conseguían hacer aparecer las personas que la rodeaban, ciertamente estaba muy segura del rumbo que tomarían los pasos de Hermione.

Le dolía horriblemente bajo la costilla derecha, como un aguijón clavándose cada vez más en su costado por la falta de estado físico y también por su irregular manera de respirar, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que no se detendría ni aunque Voldemort mismo se atravesase en su camino. Aun había esperanza… si Fawkes había logrado llegar antes de que hubiese sido demasiado tarde… aun podía estar vivo, tenía que ser positiva, tenía que desearlo lo suficiente como para que se volviese realidad.

Corrió hasta que finalmente llegó hasta los pies del sauce boxeador y sólo el tiempo que le tomó dar una bocanada de aire fue lo que se demoró en paralizar las inquietas ramas de éste y meterse rápidamente por el agujero que marcaba la entrada al túnel. Tan rápido iba que estornudó varias veces por la tierra que levantaban sus manos al arrastrarse sin cuidado. Llevaba la varita apretada entre los labios y la mantenía prendida para poder ver algo más delante de sus narices y después de unos quince minutos al fin los débiles rayos de luz provenientes de la habitación de la planta baja de la casa de los gritos iluminó tenuemente el oscuro túnel. Se mordió el labio con fuerza –lo que la hizo sentir el horrible sabor de la tierra y darse cuenta que muy seguramente estaba cubierta de polvo.

- _Nota mental: soy un asco_ –pensó estúpidamente antes de levantar la trampilla y respirar hondo.

La escena con la que se encontró no era exactamente la que se había esperado… el cuerpo inanimado de Severus se encontraba en una extraña posición y si es que por milagro seguía vivo su respiración era muy débil ya que a ella no le parecía notar que su pecho subiera o bajara. A su lado esta Fawkes quien derramaba lentamente lágrimas plateadas y brillantes que caían justo sobre la fea herida que tenía Severus en el cuello.

Se quedó paralizada unos segundos contemplando lo espantosamente triste de la imagen ante sus ojos, el llanto del fénix le sobrecogía un corazón que ya estaba a punto de dejar de latir ante la realidad de que tanto ella como Dumbledore habían actuado demasiado tarde, ni el grandioso poder curativo del fénix había conseguido el milagro de…

Le pareció escuchar un levísimo gruñido demasiado familiar como para no reconocer y al instante su cuerpo reaccionó como saliendo de un hechizo paralizador. Tal vez no midió mucho el ímpetu con el que prácticamente se arrojó a un lado del cuerpo del mago en el suelo, porque causó un ruido sordo y pesado que resonó en toda la casa y hasta Fawkes se removió un poco antes de continuar rociando con sus perladas lágrimas las heridas aún abiertas que habían dejado los colmillos de Naggini en el cuello de Severus.

- Severus… –le llamó despacio y tocándole un brazo tratando de ser lo más cuidadosa posible, aunque bien sabía que su lado irracional desesperaba por remecerlo hasta que despertara y le dijera que todo estaba bien, que se iba a recuperar.

- Severus… ¿puedes oírme? –repitió entonces cerca de su oído.

El hombre no volvió a dar ninguna otra señal de vida entonces ella recostó su cabeza suavemente sobre su pecho después de apartarse compulsivamente la frondosa cabellera castaña que se negaba a quitarse de en medio. Una vez apoyó su oído en el pecho de Severus se mantuvo muy quieta y callada por unos momentos… luego de acostumbrarse al sonido, comenzó a escuchar débilmente el latido del resistente corazón del mago aún trabajando lentamente para aferrarse a la vida.

Hermione soltó un gritito de júbilo y en seguida se tapó los labios porque el fénix levantó la cabeza y la miró lo que pareció un largo tiempo. Sus ojos dorados reflejaban una paz absoluta y hasta se dejó acariciar unas cuantas veces antes de echarse a volar por la habitación describiendo perfectos círculos sobre ellos que cada vez se cerraban un poco más, hasta que finalmente desapareció tras un leve estallido que dejó una tenue estela de humo rojizo flotando sobre sus cabezas. Instantáneamente y saliendo del hipnotizante embrujo del fénix, miró las heridas que hasta hacía pocos minutos seguían siendo visibles en el níveo cuello de Severus, las que ahora habían sido reemplazadas por dos machitas enrojecidas.

- Severus… –dijo una vez más manteniendo la mano sobre su pecho, dándose cuenta de que ahora lo sentía levemente tibio bajo su palma al recorrerlo.

Entonces como si verdaderamente el hubiese sabido que ella necesitaba una muestra más concreta de su estado, Severus abrió lentamente los ojos y pestañeo con la calma de alguien que ha dormido días enteros, entonces respiró más ampliamente y una sonrisa torcida se dibujo suavemente en su rostro, como si creyese que alucinaba y al fin la muerte se hubiese apiadado de él, dejándolo ver el rostro de Hermione antes de partir.

- ¿Por qué no pude recordarte con la cara limpia? –soltó entonces haciendo una de sus muecas antes de levantar su mano derecha y rozar su barbilla. Después de eso cayó en la inconciencia nuevamente, sólo que esta vez fue entre los brazos de una muy descolocada castaña de cabellos enmarañados y cubierta enteramente por una densa capa de polvo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasaron dos días y Severus seguía en un profundo sueño inducido… ella había protestado en un comienzo porque egoístamente quería reencontrarse al fin y de una vez por todas con él, decirse algo mejor que el que su cara estuviese llena de polvo… oh si… no lo había olvidado.

Una mendimaga encargada del departamento de "observación" la había convencido de que lo mejor para Severus era pasar esos días de tanto ajetreo desconectado del mundo. El mismo hospital era una muestra del revuelo que se vivía en el mundo mágico. Hasta ahí llegaron los combatientes de la guerra, los liberados de Azkaban, los que habían sido liberados de cautiverios privados, los que habían estado bajo la maldición imperius e incluso se había acondicionado una sala para mantener ahí a los mortífagos heridos… se los necesitaba sanos para cuando llegase el momento de juzgarlos, por lo que Kingsley en persona había ordenado que bajo vigilancia se los sanara.

Parecía que todas las familias de Inglaterra fuesen y viniesen del hospital, ahí Hermione se había encontrado con todos sus amigos y algunas veces se había topado con ellos en la cafetería donde iba unas dos o tres veces al día para comer y despejarse un poco de la espantosa espera… esos eran los momentos que más le gustaban y que más odiaba también. Las cosas no habían sido fáciles después de que saliera a toda velocidad de la casa de los gritos con Severus flotando en una camilla precediéndola. Tratar de describir los rostros de turbación de sus amigos y el castillo entero era más de lo que podía pedirle a su cerebro… ciertamente la cara de Ron sería algo difícil de olvidar. De hecho tenía la impresión de que la imagen de él hablándole en cámara lenta y con la voz distorsionada la acompañaría de por vida, ¿pero qué otra cosa debió hacer? Lo claro de la situación era que Severus necesitaba atención y pronto, la ayuda más cercana estaba en Hogwarts porque, convenientemente, Hogsmeade se encontraba completamente desierto… en esos momentos críticos se odió profundamente por ser incapaz de recordar dónde estaba ubicado San Mungo, pero tampoco hubiese sido buena idea intentar aparecerse con Severus tan delicado como estaba.

Cuando ya se acercaba al castillo Luna fue a su encuentro de inmediato, seguramente se había quedado esperándola y por suerte ella no se comportó como una necia rencorosa como el resto… cuando le contó que Severus estaba con vida sonrió ampliamente e incluso la ayudó a llevarlo adentro –francamente el brazo le dolía montones sosteniendo la varita en alto tanto tiempo, sumado a que físicamente estaba destrozada por la guerra y su desenfrenada carrera hasta el pueblo –si, Luna era tremendamente considerada. En cambio la profesora McGonagall y Harry casi se atoraron cuando vieron que entraba al gran comedor seguida de la camilla que llevaba a Severus… no tenía idea porqué esas miradas de espanto, después de todo Harry había dicho que el siempre había estado del lado de Dumbledore, simplemente no pudo evitar enojarse un poco y por supuesto también se puso a la defensiva, quizás su expresión de que no iba a aceptar comentarios desagradables tampoco había sido la mejor forma de empezar las cosas.

- ¿Pero qué rayos haces con ese tipo? –le había graznado Ron en un tono tan reprobatorio que ella sintió claramente cuando su sien comenzó a latir.

- Está delicado, hay que llevarlo a San Mungo… ¿ya llegó la ayuda del Ministerio? –preguntó a nadie en particular, sin querer entrar en discusión con su amigo, ya tendría tiempo para eso, por ahora quería un doctor y rápido. Severus había caído en un demasiado profundo sueño que no le gustaba nada.

- Pero Snape esta muerto Hermione, vimos cuando Voldemort lo mató. Yo estoy seguro de que murió después de darme sus memorias –replicó entonces Harry adelantándose al grupo que se había puesto en media luna enfrentándola.

- ¿Ya llegó la ayuda del Ministerio o no? Si no es así, ¿alguien podría ayudarme a llevarlo al hospital? –repitió tratando de no enervarse, aunque su lenguaje corporal y el tono de su voz la delataban.

Entonces la profesora McGonagall se acercó lentamente y apretó dos dedos en el cuello de Severus para sentir si todavía tenía pulso, justo entonces y muy desconsideradamente se llevó la otra mano a la boca para contener una bien audible expresión de sorpresa. En ese punto quizás debió aguantarse un poco, si lo pensaba más imparcialmente tenía que asumir que ver a la mejor amiga de Harry Potter entrando a una sala llena de miembros de la orden y de estudiantes que odiaban a Severus con éste en una camilla flotante no había sido precisamente una situación fácil de asimilar, pero entonces no estaba muy centrada en sus cabales y recordaba haber alzado un poquito la voz y aleteado un poco también para que los demás despertaran de ese desagradable mutismo y la ayudaran.

Madame Pomfrey por suerte dejo de retorcerse las manos y fue a revisar el estado de Severus –claro que a ella no se le pasó por alto que previo a ese movimiento la profesora McGonagall la había autorizado a que lo hiciera con un asentimiento de cabeza –después de que la enfermera hubiera comprobado de que Severus estaba vivo pero muy débil ahí por fin había sido la misma profesora la que se había dignado a darle una solución.

Entreparéntesis, todo ese maldito rato desde que se pusiera a gritar por un poco de deferencia hacia el hombre que había mantenido sus traseros lo más protegidos posible, Ron la había atosigado con preguntas de porqué ella había ido a buscar al murciélago –estremecimiento de ira y mirada furiosa ante tal calificativo –que porqué no los había esperado, que alguien del Ministerio hubiese podido encargarse de recoger a ese indeseable, de que todavía no estaban seguros de que Snape estuviese de su parte, de que porqué tenía que ir ella al hospital si Snape nunca había sido más que un maldito con ella, que él también iba a ir, que si no iba entonces Harry iría, que no quería que estuviera sola con ese asesino, que le daba igual que Dumbledore se lo hubiese pedido, que había torturado a los alumnos…

- El nunca nos torturó –lo contradijo entonces Luna y varios la rebatieron, Neville incluido.

- Bueno, eran los otros mortífagos los que lo hacían o nuestros propios compañeros… –más comentarios desagradables de la masa de gente tras Harry y Ron.

- ¡¡Pero se suponía que él era un mortífago y tenía que aparentar para que Voldemort no lo matara, porque si lo mataban el castillo quedaría a merced de mortífagos reales y entonces hubiesen matado a muchos y además tenía que estar vivo para hablar con Harry!! –lo dijo de un solo tirón y cuando terminó se mareó un poco por la falta de aire, ya era tarde para ocultar su exasperación.

- A mí me cae bien –remató entonces Luna como si nada. Hermione la miró con los ojos llenos de gratitud, sólo entonces sonrió tímidamente. ¡¡Severus estaba vivo!! No iba a dejar que la desconfianza de los otros amargara esa luminosa realidad, pero tampoco permitiría que las cosas demoraran más… como que se llamaba Hermione Granger que no dejaría a Severus sin atención médica por ni un minuto más. Miró entonces con actitud decidida y expectante a su profesora favorita.

- Necesito irme ya con él, esta débil como confirmó la señora Pomfrey y no me quiero arriesgar a que empeore –dijo entonces regulando el tono de voz a uno menos agudo y más sereno.

- ¿Por qué esta tan interesada Hermione? ¿Por qué lo fue a buscar y quiere acompañarlo al hospital? Hasta donde yo sé nunca tuvo una relación cercana con el profesor Snape –le respondió la profesora y la miró de manera escrutadora. Hermione estuvo a punto de soltar sin anestesia que era porque él era su novio –sonaba tan raro de sólo pensarlo, después de todo el la había dejado llamarlo así sólo una vez, pero ahora el título era bastante bueno, sonaba mejor a decir que había "estado" con él los últimos meses del curso pasado –pero en una fracción de segundo se dio cuenta de que no era algo que pudiese decir así como así, podía dañar la imagen de Severus… sería un tema que discutiría con él en el futuro, por ahora ya no tenía ganas de explicarle nada a nadie.

- Director Snape –precisó con bastante poco tino gracias a que su mente se había puesto a divagar sobre la menor forma de excusarse y se dio cuenta al instante de que había ido demasiado lejos. La profesora la miró con la mejor de sus expresiones reprobatorias y con un gesto rígido le indicó que salieran de la sala.

- No profesora, después hablaremos, ahora hay que llevarlo a San Mungo, mire, llévelo usted si quiere, o el que sea. Sólo quiero que lo lleven ahora… yo puedo seguirlo después –añadió más bajo, aunque sin dejar de sonar absolutamente intransigente en el punto.

Después de tal escenita la profesora Vector se ofreció a llevar a Severus a San Mungo y desapareció con la camilla por un corredor… la forma en que realizo el viaje, ella nunca la supo. Por ahora dos ojos de un color marrón oscuro la miraban tan fijo y tan seriamente que supo de inmediato que no se le venía nada bueno. No hablar era siempre una posibilidad pero sabía bien que sus actos la delatarían –si no lo habían hecho ya –después de todo era conciente que se pasaría al lado de la cama de Severus hasta que despertara y que obviamente todos llegarían, tarde o temprano a la misma conclusión, por más bizarra e imposible que les pareciera. Así que sí, pronto se enterarían que la correctísima y sabelotodo Hermione Granger había mantenido una relación con su antiguo profesor de pociones siendo una estudiante… lo peor es que –al menos de su parte –tendría que reconocer que tampoco tenía ni la más mínima intención de renunciar a tal relación.

Mientras subía por una escalera flanqueada por Harry y Ron tras la subdirectora le dio un poco de lástima saber que cuando la conversación terminara su profesora favorita estaría muy sorprendida… una linda palabra para tapar que lo que sentiría esa mujer, seria decepción pura, tenía muchas posibilidades de que la tratara de niña tonta, ingenua, que se había encandilado con un hombre mayor, que la habían embaucado, que Severus era lo peor, que tenía que reaccionar, que no podía pretender continuar con esa actitud, que saldría lastimada y quizás un montón de argumentos que en ese momento no se le ocurrían… pero, ¿Cómo decirle que le daba igual lo que ella o cualquier otro le dijeran? Le importaba exactamente nada, antes había estado dispuesta a morir pero ahora que el estaba vivo las cosas cambiaban, podía estimar mucho a la profesora McGonagall, podía querer mucho a sus amigos, a sus padres… pero nadie le diría cómo tenía que vivir la vida que se había ganado el derecho de disfrutar.

La oficina particular de la profesora estaba destruida completamente y al final dieron a parar a un aula vacía que se había conservado casi integralmente. La conversación fue tal y como la esperaba… bueno, fue peor. Por una parte cuando las palabras _estoy enamorada de él_ salieron de su boca tres de las personas que más le agradaban saltaron al mismo tiempo y hablaron sin parar por mucho rato, sobreponiendo sus gritos y comentarios mordaces sin seguir ningún orden, Ron daba manotazos al aire y escupió cada maldición y sobrenombre que se le habían ocurrido en siete años de cizaña hacia Severus y Harry aunque se sabía en deuda con él, tampoco lo tomó nada de bien, frases como _estas confundida_, _eso no puede ser verdad_ y _te vas a dar cuenta que es el peor error de tu vida_, fueron repetidas tantas veces que terminaron por marearla. Ella los escuchaba y ocasionalmente se defendió a ella, a Severus y a su amor, pero bastaba que dijese cualquier cosa para que entonces viniese una lluvia de reclamos en respuesta.

Tal vez fue su manera de hablar, la completa intransigencia que mostró en cada una de sus aclaraciones o su evidente desdén por todo lo que le estaban diciendo, lo que motivó que tan impetuosamente como había comenzado la discusión, esta llegase a su fin. Sus tres inquisidores respiraban con dificultad y la miraban con incredulidad, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Ella sabía que no era fácil, que con Severus habían logrado mantener su relación muy bien oculta y que era un balde de agua fría el que les estaba tirando sin previo aviso, pero es que tampoco era una regla que siempre tuviese que pensar en los demás… mucho los podía querer pero ya eran años de anteponerlos y ahora que ninguno la necesitaba no tenía por qué postergarse. Se había ido con Harry y Ron durante casi un año aguantando sus niñerías sin protestar, se había separado de la persona a la que quería por estar con ellos y ayudarlos a derrotar a Voldemort, había dejado que este le quitase sus mas preciados recuerdos por ayudar a sus padres, había luchado, había intentado ser útil en lo que más pudiese… ya no más. Por una vez sus amigos tendrían que ser los que cedieran, los que la entendieran y apoyaran sin cuestionar tanto, confiando más, porque sino las cosas se pondrían feas. Era extraña esa determinación absoluta que la había dominado… ahora en la quietud de la habitación privada de Severus, pensaba que su actitud había sido la de un felino protegiendo lo suyo.

- Ese sombrero es bueno… –musitó mientras se acomodaba mejor en la butaca. Cuatro días ya habían pasado desde esa tensa discusión, aunque por supuesto sabía que las tensas discusiones sólo estaban comenzando.

Llamaron quedamente a la puerta y entonces se levantó para abrir, tenía que ser alguna visita… las mendimagas no conocían lo que era la privacidad, entraban de improviso cuando se les daba la gana… en todo caso la fiesta se les acabaría cuando Severus despertara, ya se lo imaginaba rumiando en la cama y con su batita de convaleciente, se vería encantador, con su expresión favorita en el rostro, esa de _qué demonios pasa aquí_… soltó una risita por lo bajo y antes de abrir cerró los ojos para adoptar su imagen de seriedad y madurez.

- ¡Luna! –por suerte era ella. Todo su cuerpo se relajó, con ella podía abandonar su actitud defensiva, hasta el momento Luna nunca le había dicho nada malo, es más se preocupaba de cortar las conversaciones cuando Ron se ponía pesado… realmente le gustaba Luna, ¿eso lo había pensado antes?

- ¿Cómo sigue? –le preguntó la joven dirigiendo sus ojos celestes hasta la camilla en la que Severus seguía profundamente dormido –al menos se ve bien.

Hermione carraspeó un poco de forma involuntaria, cuando Luna se dio vuelta a mirarla con una sonrisa burlona se dio cuenta de que su reacción no le había pasado desapercibida y entonces le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no tomara en cuenta su recelo. Moviendo negativamente la cabeza se acercó a la cama en el centro de la habitación y le tomó una mano a Severus… estaba tibia.

- ¿Harry no ha vuelto por aquí? –inquirió Luna mirándola fijamente y cambiando su expresión por una más seria.

- No, ayer me dijo que no le gustaba nada esta situación… ¿puedes creer que pensaba que todavía me gustaba Ron? Se veía un poco dolido pero acabó diciéndome que esperaba que todo fuese bien cuando el despertara.

- Supongo que tampoco le diste mucho espacio para contradecirte…

- No, ni él ni nadie tiene que meterse en esto. Es algo que únicamente nos concierne a Severus y a mí, aunque a mis amigos les pese… ¿te dije que Ginny está enfadada conmigo? Me dijo que le había roto el corazón a su hermano y que no sabía si me podría perdonar.

- Pero ella lo sabía, me dijo que le habías contado cuando todavía estabas en el colegio…

- Si, pero ahora me dijo que Ron lo tomó peor de lo que había esperado. Toda su familia está desecha por lo de Fred y encontró bastante desconsiderado de mi parte lanzarles esta bomba racimo justo ahora.

- ¿Qué es una bomba racimo? –le dijo entonces Luna con su mejor expresión de confusión. Hermione se sonrió y volvió la mirada a Severus.

- ¿Cómo ha estado tu papá? –le preguntó entonces, ya que el señor Lovegood había llegado la noche anterior bastante débil.

- Bien, me estaba contando que mientras dormía en su celda de Azkaban escuchó claramente a una Celfatie cantando… ya sabes, esas aves que están recubiertas enteramente por piedras preciosas y que si las sigues puedes encontrar el tesoro más grande que nadie jamás haya visto.

- ¿Y cómo sabes si es el tesoro más grande si nadie lo ha visto todavía?

Luna frunció el entrecejo, y se cruzó de brazos en una pose que la misma Hermione adoptaba cada vez que alguien se atrevía a contradecir alguna afirmación enteramente irrefutable.

- Eso esta documentado, mi padre tiene muchos libros que hablan del tema, varios viajeros han estado a punto de llegar hasta el tesoro pero las aves se los comen antes de que puedan volver… todo el mundo lo sabe, hace cinco años _El Quisquilloso_ sacó una edición especial en navidad Hermione.

Le encantaba Luna, y de hecho le estaban sonando bastante interesantes sus historias. Aunque no podía tomarlas como ciertas bien podían ser contadas por las noches a los niños. Mientras, ella dejaría de cuestionarle todo a su amiga… después de todo Luna nunca la había cuestionado a ella, ni siquiera con lo que a Severus respectaba. Asintió con sinceridad y le propuso a la joven acompañarla a comer algo ya que había estado toda la noche y buena parte del día haciéndole compañía a su padre sin moverse ni un minuto de su lado… además ella tampoco había comido nada desde hacía mucho rato, un pastel podría animarla tras de la discusión que había tenido con Ginny después del almuerzo.

- ¿Ron no te ha dicho nada?

- No, sigue sin hablarme y la señora Weasley tampoco parece quererme cerca, cada vez que me ve arruga la nariz y mira hacia otro lado… los demás están tan ocupados en sus otros problemas que por suerte no me han dicho nada molesto.

Se produjo un largo silencio. Ninguna volvió hablar hasta que estuvieron sentadas en una mesita apartada en la cafetería del hospital. Hermione había tratado de no discutir demasiado después de lo que había pasado en Hogwarts, pero Luna sabía perfectamente que su amiga ya estaba cansada de la procesión de visitantes que la asediaban fuera de la habitación de Severus. Ya habían ido Kingsley, la profesora McGonagall, los Malfoy, Harry, Ginny, algunos Aurors fisgones, Neville, las hermanas Patil para llevarle el chisme a Lavander que aun se recuperaba en el segundo piso, Slughorn y por supuesto un montón de periodistas indeseables que habían encontrado la noticia del año. En las últimas dos ediciones del _Profeta_ se habían dedicado casi exclusivamente a relatar lo sucedido en Hogwarts, lo que había pasado con los heridos, la biografía de los mayores involucrados –en las que ella y Severus habían aparecido en la edición de ese mismo día –y por supuesto, se habían dado un festín con la revelación de que el reservado y huraño profesor Snape había mantenido una relación prohibida con la mejor amiga de Harry Potter mientras era un espía y ayudaba encubiertamente a La Orden, convirtiéndose así en el héroe inesperado de toda la historia… Las violáceas marcas bajo los ojos de la castaña la delataban y aunque ella trataba de disimularlo se notaba a leguas que no había dimensionado la repercusión de sus actos.

- Extraño a mis padres, ¿sabes? –dijo de pronto la castaña sacando de sus cavilaciones a Luna mientras jugueteaba con un trozo de piña confitada –sé que seguramente van a sermonearme como lo han hecho todos pero al menos podría verlos…

- ¿Cuándo vas a ir por ellos?

- Podría ir ahora mismo… pero Severus me necesita más. Ellos están bien, se supone que el los dejó en una casa cerca del mar en Australia, allá hay buen clima y a mi madre siempre le gustó estar cerca de la playa, creo que podría asegurar que están felices y contentos y creo que es mejor dejarlos así un tiempo más. Hoy me di cuenta que mi aspecto no es exactamente el más saludable tampoco, esa maldición que Bellatrix me lanzó me dejó una herida que se niega a sanar –le dijo levantando la mano izquierda y mostrándole un vendaje que tenía perfectamente delineada una línea de sangre en donde tenía un profundo corte –y estoy demasiado delgada y ojerosa, ahora sí mi madre tendría razón al decir que necesito buenos suplementos y vitaminas…

Luna permaneció callada unos instantes y Hermione se preguntó si quizás la mención a su madre había afectado en cierto grado a su amiga –la madre de ella había muerto cuando sólo era una niña –entonces Luna levantó el rostro y la miró con expresión dividida entre la seriedad y la curiosidad.

- ¿Qué son los supelmentos y las vitaminas? –le dijo con la misma seriedad con que le diría a alguien que existían los snakles.

Entonces Hermione no aguanto la risa y por primera vez en días, o meses incluso, le dio un ataque que duró varios minutos en los cuales Luna la miraba extrañada preguntándole una y otra vez a qué se refería con esas cosas.

- Son… son… medicinas para compensar una mala dieta –logró decir entre los espasmos hasta que finalmente disminuyó su arrebato. Estaba secándose las lágrimas que había derramado cuando llegó Ron, de inmediato Luna se puso de pie y se fue dando saltitos hasta la habitación que ocupaba su padre dejando a Hermione estática como una estatua.

- Lo estaban pasando bien, ¿no? –le dijo entonces en un tono indescifrable. Como ella no le respondió nada continuó. –hablé con mamá y me dijo que no volvería a ser desagradable contigo, de hecho les dije a todos que no sacarían nada con ignorarte porque tu ya habías tomado una decisión… todos sabemos que eres terca como mula cuando algo se te cruza y sólo espero que no termines sufriendo por culpa de ese murcie… perdón, por culpa del tipejo de Snape.

Hermione lo miró entre agradecida y desconcertada. Ron no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra desde la conversación que tuvieran junto a Harry y la profesora McGonagall sino para lanzar comentarios mordaces al aire y ella tampoco había intentado acercarse a él molesta por esa actitud. De un momento a otro todos parecían saber que Ron estaba interesado en ella y no habían esperado un mejor momento para decírselo…

- Ron yo…

- No voy a negar que esperaba algo muy distinto de lo que está pasando, le había dicho a Bill que te pediría que salieras conmigo cuando todo el asunto con Voldemort terminara, ya sabes… –se puso a jugar con un trozo de patata que había quedado en el plato de Luna –pero todo es diferente ahora, te diré que no puedo entender cómo diablos te pudiste a fijar en ese narizón insoportable y no descarto que te haya hecho beber alguna de esas pociones extrañas que tiene en su despacho… ¿no recuerdas si tu zumo de calabaza alguna vez tenía vapores saliendo a la superficie?

Hermione sonrió y meneó la cabeza negativamente.

- Bueno, siempre es una posibilidad, ¿sabes? Pero si es que en verdad lo quieres… lo hablamos con Harry y tu siempre has demostrado ser mucho más lista que nosotros, no te vamos a pedir más explicaciones que las que quieras darnos y te juro que al menos yo haré el esfuerzo de no vomitar cuando tenga que verte con ese sujeto… es todo lo que puedo prometerte por el momento –había hablado tan claramente que de seguro se había aprendido todo de memoria, pero eso incluso lo hacía lucir hasta más tierno, algo nada de usual en él.

- ¡¡Ron!! –le dijo mientras se le echaba encima y como una tonta se ponía a llorar a mares. Por un momento había temido que lo perdería para siempre, había pensado que su amigo nunca más iba a hablarle y como siempre le pasaba se había dado cuenta que no podría estar tranquila nunca sabiendo que el tonto, inoportuno y cabezotas de Ronald Weasley no formaría parte de su vida.

- ¿Estamos bien entonces? –le dijo limpiándose con el dorso de su suéter las lágrimas que tenía esparcidas por el rostro conteniendo un hipido.

- Claro que sí, además creo que nuestra "reconciliación" –le dijo modulando exageradamente esa última palabra –hace que otra cabeza-hueca Weasley haga como que le caes mal.

Ron miraba hacia un punto por detrás de ella y al voltearse vio a Ginny corriendo hacia ellos con una sonrisa. Cuando se detuvo la abrazó sin decir nada y le dio un golpecito en el hombro a su hermano para que soltara de una vez a su amiga y no se pasara de listo.

- ¡¡Snape despertó!! –le dijo entonces saltando de emoción.

- ¿Y tú no fraternizabas conmigo? –le reclamó Ron mirándola ceñudo como estaba de feliz porque su rival volvía al ataque.

Lo cierto es que Hermione no pudo escuchar lo que avecinaba como una entretenida discusión entre hermanos porque al escuchar las palabras de Ginny se puso de pie de un brinco y salió disparada hasta la habitación de Severus. Antes de que llegara siquiera al corredor supo claramente que este había despertado al fin porque se escuchaba un pequeño escándalo de varias personas hablando al mismo tiempo y el obturador de muchas cámaras fotográficas siendo disparados casi al mismo tiempo, además de un inconfundible ronroneo exasperado cuyo dueño era inconfundible: Severus estaba gritándole a alguien.

Logró avanzar varios metros sin que nadie reparase en ella y cuando por fin estuvo cerca de la puerta de entrada –que estaba abierta -alguien gritó su presencia y de pronto quedo completamente ciega al estallarle un flash en pleno rostro. Tambaleándose logró meterse dentro de la habitación y tras forcejear unos minutos consiguió cerrar la puerta disminuyendo así bastante la gritadera que había afuera.

- ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar esa puerta abierta? –le graznó sin una pizca de tacto a la joven asistente que estaba apoyada contra la muralla contraria más alejada del cuarto –con lo que me había costado mantenerlos lejos y ahora…

- ¿Hermione?

La sangre se le congeló de inmediato en las venas y cuando creía que se quedaría inmóvil de por vida su cuerpo comenzó a funcionar a máxima velocidad, tanto que en un momento pensó que sus venas explotarían y caería muerta ahí mismo. No había escuchado su voz en meses y meses, su tono grave y pausado en esos momentos llamándola como cuando se escapaba por las tardes para acompañarlo en su despacho entre torres de pergaminos y vapores de colores provenientes de su estudio privado… su furia contra la asistente y su estupidez la había hecho olvidar momentáneamente el motivo de su rápido regreso a la habitación. Lentamente se dio vuelta y se encontró de inmediato con un par de intensos ojos negros que destellaban al encontrarse con los suyos.

La joven mendimaga salió del cuarto aprovechando que ninguno de sus otros dos ocupantes le estaba gritando por su pequeño error y al cruzarse por en medio cortó el lazo visual que ambos habían formado. Una vez estuvieron solos se produjo un intenso silencio y ninguno de los dos se atrevió siquiera a moverse un centímetro, con la mirada baja sentían sus corazones palpitando a toda máquina y unos nervios insufribles apenas los dejaban pensar con un poco de cordura.

- Estás bien… –dijo él suavemente después de lo que parecieron horas –después de todo estás bien…

No había levantado el rostro, así que no vio venir lo que pasaría. Porque una vez que hubo abierto la boca Hermione salió de esa ensoñación en la que se habían sumido y terminó con la distancia que los había separado hacía unos minutos, sin pensarlo siquiera tomó el rostro pálido y delgado de él entre sus manos y lo besó sin contemplaciones, sin preocuparse de ser suave o tener cuidado con él que venía despertando recién del sueño inducido por la debilidad de su condición, no tuvo precauciones de ningún tipo y sólo se le abalanzó aprisionándolo entre la cama y su cuerpo. Entonces sí tuvo sus serias dudas que su corazón no resistiría semejante nivel de emociones, porque cuando sintió que los brazos de él la rodeaban suavemente estuvo a punto de derretirse como un hielo puesto bajo el sol. Quería sentir cada pequeño rincón de su boca y ayudándose de sus labios y su lengua no perdonó ningún recoveco, en vez de moderarse con el paso de los segundos a cada correr de las manecillas se olvidaba más y más de la realidad, una deliciosa enajenación de los sentidos que atrofiaba cualquier pensamiento era todo lo que podría describir lo que sentía al saborear los finos y suaves labios de Severus, el que tampoco estaba mucho mejor. Ahora recordaba con exactitud porqué esos meses sin ella le habían resultado tan asfixiantes y sin sentido, le había bastado sólo un beso para volver a entender que sólo ella podía elevarlo hasta esos niveles de perdida de la conciencia absoluta, de darle igual si el mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos a su alrededor… jamás había sentido algo así antes, su juvenil impetuosidad le arrebataba cualquier posibilidad de coherencia a su mente.

Lentamente se separaron y ambos mantuvieron los ojos cerrados varios segundos después de haber concluido el beso, el que trataron de prolongar hasta el infinito con suaves y electrizantes roces de sus labios aún húmedos. Pero tenían que parar y de eso se encargó finalmente Severus cuando pudo volver a conectar cerebro y cuerpo.

- Te ves tan distinta –le dijo al fin acariciándole el rostro con sus dedos largos y pálidos –necesitas preocuparte más de ti, tienes que comer y dormir para recuperarte…

- Eso no importa, casi me matas del susto cuando te vi en la casa de los gritos… creí… creí que Fawkes había llegado demasiado tarde… –le respondió entonces recordando la angustia que se había apoderado de ella en esos momentos haciéndola creer lo peor.

- Te extrañe mucho ¿sabes? No pensé que sería tan difícil… después de todo las locuras de tus compañeros no bastaron para pasar el tiempo… –se la quedo viendo y se removió para intentar sentarse en la cama mirándola ceñudo –¿pero como recordaste? Yo…

- Pues déjame decirte que tampoco eres tan infalible –le dijo para mosquearlo un poco mientras no podía evitar sonreír –estuve todos esos meses con una angustia terrible por tu culpa, te recordaba y no lo hacía, aceptaba que eras tú esa persona que sabía estaba oculta en mis memorias y después me lo negaba… me tuviste todo el año confundida y buscando la verdad.

- Pues eso habrá sido tu culpa, yo hice perfectamente bien el hechizo –y después alzó una de sus cejas y puso su mejor mueca sarcástica y arrogante –además no es mi culpa que no puedas olvidarte de mí.

Hermione le golpeó suavemente el pecho en señal de desaprobación y casi al instante se recostó ahí mismo ocultando el rostro de la visión de Severus para que no pudiese ver lo roja que se había puesto y la enorme sonrisa que tenía pegadota en la cara.

- Eres un egocéntrico. Además sería bien complicado olvidarse de tamaño fanfarrón –entonces fue Severus quien soltó una sonora carcajada y la abrazó con una mano mientras que con la otra comenzaba a acariciar su cabello enteramente desordenado. Recordó entonces que al esforzarse por ver al estúpido fénix había ocupado todas sus reservas y quizás al hacerlo liberó demasiada de su magia… tal vez ella había terminado de derrotar el hechizo en ese momento. Inmediatamente pensó que ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse luego de ese tipo de asuntos.

- Debí avisar que despertaría hoy… tu cabello luce especialmente desaliñado –le dijo para emparejar las cosas, sabía que si había algo en lo que ella era particularmente sensible era su descontrolado cabello.

- ¡¡No me molestes!! Estoy así porque me he quedado cuidando al señor Dama Durmiente… además no creas que me he olvidado lo que me dijiste cuando yo tan lindamente fui a buscarte a la casa de los gritos… eres un desconsiderado de primera.

- Pues yo no recuerdo nada de eso –le respondió Severus en un tono perfectamente culpable –que no pudieras aguantar las ganas de verme y levantaras un tierral no tiene nada que ver conmigo –concluyo reprimiendo una carcajada pero si se permitió sonreír mientras ella no lo viera. Lamentablemente para él, el agitar de su pecho lo delato de todas formas y Hermione gruño de la misma aterradora forma en que él lo hacia bastante a menudo en sus días de profesor -¿Qué es eso del durmiente? –inquirió entonces sin tener idea del significado pero muy seguro de que no le gustaba nada el apelativo.

- Ya cállate… -le respondió ella acurrucándose más y por primera vez en días o meses se sintió completamente protegida. Todo estaría bien de ahora en más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una semana después Severus estaba bastante más repuesto y estaba pasando el que sería su último pernoctar en el hospital. Con el paso de los días las cosas se habían comenzado a normalizar, incluso la manera en que los otros comenzaban a tratarlos tanto a él como a Hermione estaba pasando de la discreción y desconfianza a la aceptación y el trato cordial. Aunque el se negó rotundamente a hablar con cualquier periodista o personaje que no hubiese visto en su vida sí aceptó ver a Kingsley, quien en persona fue a visitarlo cuando llevaba tres días conciente, ahí le propuso seguir en Hogwarts o trabajar en el Ministerio si así lo deseaba y se puede decir que llegaron a un muy provechoso trato en el que Severus sería un asesor externo, trabajando con el Ministerio y no para el Ministerio suministrando pociones, a la vez que enseñando y supervisando a los cadetes a Aurors –tarea que obviamente tomó un especial toque de diversión cuando supo que dentro de los soquetes que tendría que supervisar estaban Potter y Weasley –además del ministro fue McGonagall quien le pidió a Hermione que los dejara solos única y exclusivamente para tratarlo de abusador y embaucador de su mejor estudiante, aunque puede decirse que después de unas deliciosas y afectuosas horas de discusión la señora esa terminó por aceptar que bien poco podía hacer en algo que no tenía ninguna autoridad de interferir, cuando salió de su cuarto si bien no eran amigos ni mucho menos –Severus llegó a la firme convicción de que si antes había pensado en decirle alguna frase halagadora, la idea quedaba tajantemente descartada –si, podrían verse en el futuro sin arrancarse la cabeza. Obviamente también fueron a fisgonear la familia Weasley completa –y con completa también se refería al héroe del mundo mágico (que tenía su propia tarjeta en las ranas de chocolate), novio de la única hija de Arthur, y portador del mayor nivel de falsa modestia que hubiese visto en cualquier otro ser humano de este planeta, Potter –todos fueron y aparentaron no odiarlo demasiado y hasta le desearon que se recuperara pronto y, (por Merlín que no lo inventaba) lo habían invitado a él y a Hermione a cenar con ellos para celebrar la victoria en cuanto le diesen de alta, Lovegood y su hija le habían dado la lata alrededor de una hora, hablándole de un montón de bichos raros que podían curarlo en un segundo pero que sólo se encontraban si viajabas cinco años en medio de las cloacas más asquerosas del Reino Unido y hasta Longbottom con su abuela –una señora que no paraba de mover la lengua ni para respirar –habían pasado a verlo unos minutos para, más bien, saludar a Hermione.

Si… sus únicas visitas reales habían sido los Malfoy. Aunque Lucius le había pedido que hablaran en privado, simplemente tuvo que mandarlo al cuerno con su petición –una porque Hermione podía escuchar lo que fuese que el tuviese que decirle y otra porque era perfectamente justo que ella tuviese que aguantar a las únicas visitas que no eran sus amigos tal como el había tenido que hacerlo el resto de los otros días –a Lucius tampoco le había hecho ninguna gracia que su mejor amigo (quien hubiera creído que él era el mejor amigo de alguien, ¿no?) se relacionase con una muchacha que _aunque muy inteligente y bien parecida no contaba con una ascendencia como la que él habría esperado que tendría la que sería su hermana en el futuro _–había que reconocer que se había esforzado por hacerlo sonar lo mejor posible, aunque ni él ni Hermione pudieron contener algunas frases no muy cordiales respecto a ese punto, por lo demás la visita de los Malfoy había sido lejos la más grata de todas, ellos los invitaron a pasar la convalecencia que los esperaba en su mansión pero el había desistido sabiendo que probablemente sería pedirle demasiado a su pequeña e irascible castaña.

No podía decir que lo que estaban viviendo le desagradase. Aunque para el era nuevo que la gente pareciera preocuparse por su estado de salud y por lo que pretendiese hacer en el futuro –estaba un 99% seguro de que tanta preocupación tenían que ver más con Hermione que con él mismo –en el fondo agradecía que al menos se dignasen a preguntarle cómo estaba y a saludarlo sin poner cara de contrariedad o de asco. Tal como le había contado Hermione en el transcurso de los pocos momentos que tenían a solas –parecía que cada media hora mandaban a un Weasley para que se ocupase de mantener "todo en orden" dentro de su habitación pri-va-da, asunto que hacia reír a Hermione pero que a el lo tenía al borde de la ebullición –al lindo y desubicado de Potter no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que contarle a Voldemort en un salón lleno de gente la verdad de su lealtad y de lo que había hecho por, con y para Dumbledore, además de ventilar por los diarios que también lo había ayudado a el a acabar con el Innombrable… axial que resumiendo las cosas todo el mundo parecía verlo como un héroe trágico e incomprendido, bueno todos aquellos que no habían tenido un trato directo con él, así que además de los amigos de Hermione le llegaron montón de cartas y obsequios de muchos desconocidos que le agradecían por lo que había hecho y le contaban en interminables y soporíferas líneas lo que había sido su experiencia en más de veinte años entre el primer y el segundo reinado del terror de Voldemort… eran un buen somnífero para antes de dormir. Hermione se las leía únicamente porque le había hecho jurar que las respondería cuando estuviese sano, era una creída, además no se imaginaba desperdiciar una noche contestándole a esas personas que ni siquiera conocía junto a ella –¿había mencionado que a ella también le habían llegado un montón de lechuzas? La diferencia es que la mitad de esas cartas eran de proposiciones de matrimonio y de admiradores por todo el país que tras ver su foto en el periódico se creían con el derecho de hacerle proposiciones…

- No sé de qué te quejas –le respondió una noche mientras leía una que traía hasta una foto del patán de turno –tu causas furor en la mujer madura –le dijo sin contener una risa bastante cruel y recordándole la humillante nota que le había enviado una anciana de la edad de McGonagall la que le decía que era millonaria y que… bueno un montón de estupideces.

- Oh, tu sabes bien que las jovencitas también notan mi encanto –le refutó cizañeramente –déjame recordarte que mientras era un respetable y admirado maestro recibí muchas veces notas anónimas y hasta proposiciones bastante directas de algunas de mis alumnas.

- ¿Estas seguro de que estaban pagando alguna penitencia o apuesta? –contraatacó Hermione con toda la dulzura de la que era capaz mientras lo miraba con expresión inocente.

Lo cierto es que jamás en toda su vida se había divertido tanto ni había estado más feliz que en el presente. Antes había creído estar en la gloria cuando él y Hermione se veían a escondidas en las mazmorras del castillo y sólo ahora era capaz de darse cuenta cuánto más les faltaba por aprovecharse. El sentir que ya todos sabían lo que pasaba entre ellos y permanecer juntos era una sensación tan asombrosa que aunque trataba de racionalizarla era incapaz de hacerlo. Por las noches ella dormía junto a él y al despertar sentía su aroma dulzón antes de abrir los ojos, sinceramente jamás había despertado tantas veces seguidas en un lecho tibio y reconfortante, eso justamente había provocado que su antiguo insomnio y sus levantadas de madrugada se acabasen de inmediato, lo que por Merlín, le estaba viniendo de maravillas… el no había tomado ninguna condenada poción de juventud ni mucho menos –como la cotorra novia de Potter había dicho en su última visita –simplemente era que tampoco estaba tan viejo, el siempre había sabido que si descansaba un poco podía verse bastante lozano, además la gente era demasiado impresionable.

Su acercamiento con esas personas con las que antes compartía menos de lo justo tampoco lo hacía sentir demasiado mal o fuera de lugar, en el fondo no eran malas personas y a cada día que corría se notaba que digerían un poco más la realidad de las cosas, hasta Weasley –hay tantos que es necesario distinguir… Ronald Weasley, ese Weasley –le estaba pareciendo menos estúpido y más gracioso de lo jamás hubiese pensado, quizás con el tiempo su presencia se volvería algo natural… ¡por Merlín y toda su corte! Es que ya no podía imaginarse ni un día de lo que le quedaba de vida solo, ¡¡hasta estaba dispuesto a cenar en la pequeña y abarrotada casa de los Weasley siempre que Hermione estuviese a su lado!! Ya no tenía nada más que hacer… estaba totalmente cazado, lo peor era que lo sabía y que no sólo lo aceptaba, sino que tendrían que matarlo para hacerlo renunciar a esa realidad… todo era demasiado perfecto, demasiado, demasiado para él.

Esa última tarde Hermione lo había dejado a cargo de la señorita Lovegood, la que ya no parecía tan loca como lo había estado hasta hace un año pero que tampoco podía ser calificada de cuerda ciento por ciento. Le había hablado de cada una de las ediciones de la estúpida revista que publicaba su maravilloso, todopoderoso y sabio padre y terminaba cada idea con un irrefutable –si, ya lo había intentado y era irrefutable porque la chica se volvía sorda cuando alguien trataba de opinar distinto –_mi padre dice…_

Como decía, Hermione lo había dejado con esa chica porque mientras tanto ella –y oh, esperaba que sola, sin Potter o algún Weasley (en serio hay para elegir, podrían venderse por catalogo), iba a estar ocupada acondicionando su nueva casa, regalo imposible de devolver –y podían apostar a que prácticamente el Ministerio entero había ido a su habitación para arrinconarlos y obligarlos a aceptarlo y hacer uso de ella –"de la comunidad mágica para dos de sus protectores más destacados" en las afueras de Londres… en cuanto a ese punto el incluso había mandado cartas a Kingsley para que le dijese dónde demonios estaba exactamente ubicada la famosa casa. En una conversación coloquial y espontánea que se había desarrollado en su tantas veces violada habitación privada, a Hermione se le había escapado que tanto los Weasley como los Lovegood Vivian relativamente cerca, ambos _en las afueras de Londres_, pero como todo el mundo aprovechaba que estaba incapacitado y confinado a esa maldita habitación y sin su varita para defenderse, el paradero de su nueva residencia seguía siendo un misterio absoluto para él.

Tendría que darse de lleno con la sorpresa… de todas formas y como había reconocido antes, ya estaba dominado hasta la médula. Hermione se había llevado un poder autorizado por él para que pudiese sacar dinero de su bóveda en Gringotts y así comprar los muebles y todo lo que se le diese la gana. Eso si, le había hecho jurar que no andaría repartiendo su oro entre animalitos suplicantes ni nada por el estilo… ¡a propósito de animalitos! Lo había hecho sentir un poco mal que el gusto de Hermione fuese tan malo, ese gato que tenía –el estúpido nombre que le había puesto no podía ser más ridículamente complicado –era espantoso y además tenía un humor de perros y era jodidamente sensible e inteligente ¡¡El sólo había dicho la verdad al comentar que era horrible, y al momento siguiente tenía un arañazo que le atravesaba la cara!! Lo peor era que SU castaña no lo había consolado a él, sino al pulgoso, tragón y endemoniado gato! Un atropello en toda la expresión de la palabra… tendría que convivir con semejante bicho por si fuera poco… aunque siempre podría deslizársele sin querer una gotita de veneno en su cuenco con agua… si, podía ser la solución más recomendable.

Cuando ya era de noche y Luna –bueno, después de más de siete horas juntos, la chica lo había convencido de que la tuteara y viceversa –ya no sabía de ninguna nota estrafalaria que hubiese sido publicada en _El Quisquilloso_ y llevaba una media hora hablándole de distintos tipos de shampoo que se podían crear a partir de productos naturales –lo que sin duda le pareció una poco respetuosa indirecta –cuando finalmente (y eso con signos de exclamación por favor), Hermione regresó. Se la veía cansada pero radiante y casi de inmediato la joven y extraña muchacha Rubia los dejó solos así que él le preguntó a su (¡¡ejem, ejem!!) novia, cómo le había ido con todo lo que había tenido que hacer.

Hermione le habló bastante menos de lo que el hubiese querido, siempre diciéndole que quería que todo fuese una sorpresa, pero que a ella le había gustado mucho como había quedado todo y que incluso en el sótano le había acondicionado un par de habitaciones para que pudiera trabajar ahí en sus pociones. Le contó que la casa era bastante amplia y muy linda y que tenía un jardín precioso lleno de árboles donde ya se veía que podrían pasar horas leyendo bajo la sombra que daban, también tenían una vista privilegiada a una serie de valles que se superponían entre colinas y que el aire era fresco y reconfortante… en suma creía que el lugar no podía ser mejor.

Cuando ya se había dado por vencido y comprendió de que no le podría sacar ningún detalle más sobre la casa a la que se mudarían al día siguiente, tocaron suavemente a la Puerta y –Hermione por desgracia se levantó de su lado y fue a abrir –entró una señorita vestida de blanco que cuatro veces al día le llevaba las comidas. Era el turno de la cena y para variar no se veía nada tentador lo que le acercaron en una mesita.

Una vez se hubo ido la enfermera el alejó la comida de su vista, pero como siempre su carcelera favorita volvió a acercársela y se cruzó de brazos con esa expresión tan característica en ella de que no aceptaba negativas, se había cruzado de brazos y sus labios lucían contraídos y levemente inclinados hacia la izquierda. El miró hacia otro lado pero después de un tira y afloja de unos cinco minutos la cuchara salía por cuarta vez de su boca –sí, sabía exactamente cuántas cucharadas se había tomado de esa asquerosa sopa –mientras que él, en todo su derecho de hacerlo, formaba una mueca de asco distinta cada vez.

- ¡¡Por favor!! No puedes ser tan quisquilloso.

- Hazme el favor de no volver a pronunciar esa palabra en años –le dijo después de haberse pasado la tarde oyendo notas y especiales de esa revista del infierno.

- Eres demasiado exigente –le respondió ella sin tomar en cuenta su petición –yo he comido aquí esta última semana también y la comida es bastante buena… quizás no tanto como en Hogwarts pero tampoco es tanta la diferencia para hacer todo ese escándalo.

- Pues si estás tan segura te invito a que la degustes personalmente –la contradijo molesto y acercándole el cuenco.

Hermione lo miró desafiante y se mantuvieron un par de segundos así, en donde ella sabía que el intentaba inmiscuirse en su mente y ella le pensaba que era un completo niñito quejumbroso a pesar de estar bastante mayorcito. El tic bajo el ojo de Severus reapareció después de estar ausente varios días.

Entonces en un movimiento rápido ella tomó decididamente la cuchara la llenó con verduras y un poco de caldo y se la metió en la boca con expresión de triunfo. Lamentablemente un nuevo tic empezó a evidenciarse, Hermione no sabía que ese gesto era completamente involuntario y sumamente molesto porque hacía que su ojo izquierdo se medio cerrase cada un segundo. La sopa estaba asquerosa, incluso llegó a pensar, mientras los vegetales flotaban en su boca y su garganta se negaba a tragarlos, que ni Sir Nicolas se los hubiese querido comer. Cuando al fin tragó y respiró tratando de hacer olvidar a su cerebro ese nauseabundo momento intentó sonreír y mostrarse entera, pero la cara de Severus le decía en toda su expresión que se había dado perfectamente cuenta de lo que había pasado. Decidió entonces cambiar de plan. Salió de la habitación y no volvió sino hasta dentro de unos pocos minutos con un pequeño frasquito en la mano.

- A esto sólo le falta un poco de condimentación –le informó dejando el salero en la mesita y alzando una ceja, como un espejo de la cara de Severus.

- Créeme que aunque le agregara todas las especias que existen en este planeta, esta cosa seguiría siendo incomible –dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

- Tienes que comer… si no estás fuerte y sano para mañana… no quiero que pasemos más tiempo aquí con estas repugnantes cenas, ¿y tú? –ella si que era una excelente manipuladora, lo atacó por todos los flancos.

Lanzando un gruñido bastante audible agarró el salero con desgana vertió un poco de su contenido dentro del cuento antes de revolverlo y tomar otra cucharada. Cuando tragó hizo un gesto de arcadas para coronar y remarcar el hecho de que Hermione estaba equivocada.

- Si le pones dos granitos de sal dudo que las cosas cambien Severus ¡dame eso! –le dijo quitándoselo de las manos y poniendo cara de erudita. Los siguientes treinta segundos se los pasó tratando de que por los pequeños orificios cayese un poco más que partículas diminutas que no cambiarían en nada el sabor de la comida.

- Hermione creo que es suficiente…

- Espera ya casi, creo que está tapado –le contestó soplando la tapa del salero y mirando con un solo ojo su interior a través de los agujeros.

- Hermione deja eso en paz, me tomaré la estúpida sopa así como está… de todas formas hoy es la última…

- ¡No! Ya sale un poco –le dijo golpeando con la palma la base con bastante fuerza.

- Hermione…

- Voy bien, ya veras que queda deliciosa…

- Hermione no creo que…

Bueno, hasta ahí llego todo. Literalmente, porque el terminar la cena significaba que Severus tenía que dormir pronto para respetar su horario de enfermo convaleciente y la cena terminó en el preciso instante en que todo el contenido del salero dio a parar a la sopa –con tapa de salero abusado y maltratado incluida –dejando un montículo blanco encima de una patata en el centro del cuenco. Luego de unos segundos de silencio ambos estallaron en risas que los dejaron varios minutos sin aliento.

- Creo que es una suerte de que sepa cocinar… sino tendría mis serias dudas de mudarme contigo señorita experta culinaria –le dijo el mirándola fija y dulcemente, como siempre después de sus fingidas discusiones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione había estado en lo cierto. No había querido darle más detalles de su nueva casa porque simplemente eran imposibles de verbalizar. Ya llevaban casi un mes viviendo juntos y cada día se sorprendía más de ese ensueño en el que se dormía y despertaba cada día. Antes en el hospital había pensado que lo del pasado había sido poco en comparación con su presente y ahora le ocurría lo mismo… ella estaba presente en todo el lugar y pese a su diferencia de edad cada segundo los hacía pensar que eran el uno para el otro. Por las mañanas desayunaban juntos y compartían opiniones sobre lo que leían en el periódico o recordaban algún momento de su relación en el pasado o se reían por alguna anécdota de su tan nueva para ambos "vida en pareja", después de eso Hermione se iba al Ministerio donde trabajaba en el recientemente formado _Departamento por el diálogo y desarrollo de la comunidad mágica_ que trabajaba en cooperación con las criaturas mágicas, donde era ayudante personal de la directora (puesto que había rechazado por ser tan joven y sin experiencia y que por tanto se lo habían dado a una agradable bruja francesa que sabía mucho acerca de la materia y que estaba logrando grandes avances en tratados con los centauros y los duendes), mientras que Severus regularmente bajaba al sótano y preparaba sus exposiciones, evaluaciones y pociones sin que nadie lo distrajera… después de un sólo viaje hasta su antigua casa había sacado todo lo que le importaba, eso se reducía a sus libros, un retrato de su madre, la caja que mantenía tras su librera y por supuesto su butaca favorita, que muy vieja y fea podía estar pero nunca la cambiaría por otra. Ya por la tarde se reunían nuevamente y cenaban juntos. Los fines de semana podían pasarse el día entero leyendo bajo la sombra de algún árbol o iban a la ciudad y Hermione le enseñaba uno de los tantos mecanismos Muggles para divertirse… realmente se divertían mucho, y lo mejor era que después de unas pequeñas y maduras discusiones con los reporteros, estos habían dejado de seguirlos a donde fuesen.

Ella era maravillosa todo el tiempo, casi todo el día se reían de las pesadeces que se decían el uno al otro y la otra mitad no paraban de tocarse y besarse, era como si tuviesen escondidos imanes dentro del cuerpo que no les permitían estar separados más que unos minutos… a pesar de que le había contado muchas cosas mientras estaban en el hospital, nunca le había tocado el tema de Lily y él, en parte por temor a la reacción que esta pudiera tomar tampoco lo había sacado a colación, pero al llegar a su casa supo de inmediato que todo estaba bien… el jardín estaba cuajado de Liliums de diferentes colores y tamaños, todos hermosos y perfectos. Cuando hablaron del asunto ella se mostró tan madura y segura como siempre había esperado y aunque le confesó que en un principio había sentido un poco de celos al final había entendido que eso era parte del pasado y que sería una tonta si no lograba separar las cosas. En todo caso, para compensarlo el se compró varios brotes de orquídeas y las colocó en un pequeño invernadero que acondicionó en el patio posterior, esas las cuidaría el mismo y haría que poco a poco fuesen brotando, nada de magia, le había dicho entonces.

Llevaban una semana así cuando Hermione decidió que era tiempo de ir a buscar a sus padres, así que el la llevó hasta donde estos estaban y deshizo lo que les había hecho. Después de una hora de arrumacos y muestras de sentimentalismo y un poco de reproche por dejarlos al margen, vino la parte fea, esa en donde les dijeron que estaban juntos y todo lo demás… bueno, los señores Granger no se lo tomaron tan bien como los Weasley, con eso se podía dar alcance a más o menos cómo se habían dado las cosas. No quisieron volver con ellos y a él le tiraron las llaves de la casa no de forma muy educada, pero ahora, después de un mes el padre de Hermione ya los había visitado un par de veces y de a poco notaba que su pequeña estaba bien y feliz con su nueva vida… ya con el tiempo Jane cedería y también entendería. En cuanto a Hermione, a el le sorprendía que se tomara la situación con tanta calma, cada vez que hablaban sobre eso simplemente decía que ya entenderían y que por lo pronto ella no podía hacer nada más que quererlos y esperar que eso bastara. Claro está que el no iba a meterse en esos líos.

¿Las invitaciones que habían recibido? La primera parada había sido en la casa de los Weasley (esperen, ¿dije que nuestra casa efectivamente y pese a todos mis miedos no infundados está muy cerca de la de los Weasley y los Lovegood? Casi me atraganto con mis propios fluidos cuando me doy vuelta dándole la espalda a nuestra casa y a lo lejos veo la bien conocida silueta de la Madriguera… Hermione aún recuerda mi cara de espanto, y cada vez que se acuerda vuelve a reírse, actitud que no me parece ni justa ni merecida, después de todo estoy seguro que fue ella la que urdió todo esto), el caso es que después de todo tampoco es que estén respirando en mi nuca… de ser así, lamentablemente hubiese tenido que hacer abandono de la muestra material de cuanto me quiere mi comunidad.

La cena de celebración fue bastante agradable, los invitados ninguno me miró con cara de odio, nadie dijo nada especialmente molesto por mi relación con Hermione, la comida era excelente… lo único que me hizo sentir un poco incómodo fue cuando se pusieron a hablar de los que habían muerto en la guerra y comenzaron a pronunciar lacrimógenos discursos en memoria de cada uno de ellos… claro que no me agradaba que Lupin y Black hubiesen muerto, pero tampoco me simpatizaban como para ponerme a gritar sus nombres mientras me emborrachaba. Lo mejor fue que cuando se aburrieron –o como dijo Hermione, "se sintieron demasiado cansados para continuar la velada" –el camino hasta casa duró un parpadeo… si se transladaron, lo que dura casi lo mismo en todos los casos, pero la idea de que llegaron antes que en otro tipo de translaciones, lo hacía sentir más confortado, vivir de ilusiones podía resultar una buena cosa.

Luego pasaron casi una tarde completa junto a Lucius y su familia, los que no terminan en creer su suerte por salir incólumes de la guerra –que Lucius haya tenido que pagar una no menor parte de su fortuna para ayudar a recomponer las instalaciones comunes del mundo mágico ya era una especie de castigo porque su amigo no paraba de quejarse de eso, pero en general estaban muy agradecidos y contentos de que los hubiesen dejado en paz. Según Narcisa estaban planeando irse a vivir al extranjero por unos años y así desligarse de todo lo que había ocurrido aquí, le ofrecieron quedarse en la mansión por ese tiempo pero definitivamente Hermione y él se negaron rotundamente. Algo gracioso fue cuando ella en su rol de inquisidora del buen trato que se les daba a los elfos domésticos –su cruzada personal –entró en la cocina, so excusa de que buscaba el tocador y se puso a hablar con el elfo doméstico preguntándole por sus condiciones laborales. La cara de Lucius era digna de enmarcarse, claramente no entendía ni un carajo de lo que Hermione hacía. Por suerte ni él ni el resto de su familia fueron desagradables con ella, de hecho a todos les sorprendió que la visita se desarrollara con toda la calma del mundo. El estaba seguro de que en el fondo ella les había agradado, aunque como eran seguro que se tardarían en admitirlo.

Los invitados más regulares y más molestos que tenía en su casa eran siempre los mismos, Luna, Potter, Weasley, Weasley, y algunas veces Longbottom. Este último era su orgullo, porque representaba al nuevo hombre en el que se estaba volviendo, incluso en sus ultimas visitas ya no le bajaban ataques de paranoia ni tampoco miraba con cara de catador de venenos todo lo que se le ofrecía… en ese sentido su invernadero con orquídeas le había ayudado a terminar de ganarse (como no si ahora todos lo amaban), el respeto y confianza de ese rebelde timidón que seguía siendo.

Todo iba a las mil maravillas… su estreno en sociedad era menos complicado de lo que se había imaginado y aunque Hermione definitivamente era la relacionadora pública de ambos, lo cierto es que había metido la pata bien pocas veces… la diplomacia era todo un arte y él sólo un novato.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una noche estaba frente a la chimenea en una pose intelectual leyendo un libro que había encontrado bastante interesante, se lo había traído Longbottom en su última visita y era bastante bueno e ilustrativo en cuanto al buen cuidado de las orquídeas… las que eran una planta bastante complicadita hay que decirlo, pero se habían vuelto una especie de obsesión, de una manera u otra lograría que germinaran usando únicamente esas palitas y herramientas diminutas. Entonces y en una imagen que tampoco era tan extraña llegó de improviso Hermione con su característica expresión de triunfo resplandeciendo en el rostro.

- Severus… ¿tu patronus sigue siendo una sierva?

- Eh… si –no sabía bien a dónde iba esto pero no le gustaba en absoluto, de inmediato vio que el entrecejo de Hermione se contraía levemente antes de que su expresión triunfal pasara a otra bastante triste –pero de todas formas no es el mismo de mi juventud… –añadió entonces y de inmediato ella lo miro interesada.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Bueno, es una cierva pero sus rasgos cambiaron bastante… me imagino que es porque es el mismo sentimiento el que me permite invocarlo, antes fue el amor y ahora también… –carraspeó sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan –mi patronus actual tiene tus ojos –terminó de decir viendo hacia otro lado.

Hermione volvió a sonreír ampliamente y a hacer una mueca de suficiencia, al parecer esa rencilla mental que tenia con Lily no se había terminado del todo… pero al menos había recuperado su postura inicial donde se movía compulsivamente para volver a captar su atención. Se aclaró la garganta y le dio a conocer algo en lo que había estado enfrascada por varios días.

- Como sabrás soy una experta descifrando misterios –comenzó con la misma arrogancia con la que el mismo se expresaba. El levantó una ceja para no quedar tan atrás, aunque también le interesó lo que estaba escuchando... esto podía asegurarle una de esas rencillas que tenían tan a menudo y que siempre terminaban con una bastante buena reconciliación –porque en mi primer año desentrañé tu acertijo de las botellas, en segundo supe que el basilisco utilizaba las cañerías, en tercero… tercero no fue un año importante y tampoco cuarto ni quinto, pero en sexto descubrí tu mayor secreto –le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo y añadiéndole dramatismo a su voz –descubrí que eras ese príncipe tan petulante y presuntuoso. Pero no me detuve ahí Severus…

No pudo aguantar, soltó una risita que disimulo bastante mal en una tos inventada.

Durante la batalla de Hogwarts luchamos contra dementores y yo invoqué a mi no muy útil patronus de todas maneras –aclaró con la voz un poco pastosa, esa parte no era tan espectacular como lo que venía –¿sabes que descubrí?

Severus negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba incrédulo, definitivamente eran el uno para el otro.

- Pues que mi hermosísima nutria había cambiado… yo pensé que era un error mío pero no, había otro animal que aunque se parece no es tan lindo como el anterior –ahora fue ella la que se rió levemente al ver la cara avinagrada de Severus –aunque no tan menos lindo como el anterior –arregló entonces y Severus asintió con el ego todavía un poco dañado –he estado buscándolo en varios libros y por fin lo encontré. Créeme que te encantará.

- ¿Qué, el bicho ese tiene que ver conmigo? –inquirió entonces

- A menos que quieras que mi fuerte cambio emocional se deba a Viktor Krum… –le contestó ella con su mejor tono mordaz.

-¡¡Dilo de una vez!! Estoy seguro que será alguna tontería… y también creo que pasas demasiado tiempo junto a Luna, ¿porqué no sales más con Weasley 7?

- ¿Te refieres a Ginny?

- Eso creo

- ¿Podrías no numerar a mis amigos?

- Únicamente numero a los Weasley y no me digas que no tengo motivos para hacerlo.

- Si quieres que me junte más con Ginny terminaré haciéndote responder encuestas sobre si nuestros gustos son compatibles, de esas bien largas y melosas que publican en _Corazón de Bruja_. El otro día Harry…

- ¡¡¡No!!!! Luna me cae bien.

- Perfecto, ahora si no te molesta tengo que hacer la revelación del día. Esto es importante –se aclaró la garganta. ¡¡Expecto Patronum!! –una criatura de torso alargado graciosos movimientos recorrió la sala llenándola de su luz resplandeciente.

- ¿En qué pensaste? –preguntó el como que no quiere la cosa.

- En anoche –fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, aunque una imagen mental lo hizo enrojecer.

- El Grisón –leyó con voz clara desde una página marcada del voluminoso libro que había cargado todo ese tiempo –rey de las ardillas…

- Pues eso me suena bastante Hufflepuff y no me agrada…

- Mamífero generalmente solitario. No puede ser observado muy seguido y sólo en los bosques de Niebla…

- Pues eso es definitivamente mucho mejor… más apropiado para quien lo está inspirando, ¿sabes? –ella levantó una mano para hacerlo callar no sin antes poner los ojos en blanco.

- … pero se le llega a encontrar en lugares cercanos a los cuerpos de agua…

- Tampoco me gusta. Este hermoso cabello que tengo tampoco se mantiene así como así, no creo que esa descripción tenga mucho que ver con alguien tan recientemente guay como yo… creo que tengo que ir a Bulgaria a romperle el rostro a un tarado, ¿me esperas con un te bien cargado? –Hermione se echo a reír pero casi al instante recuperó la compostura y de un empujón lo volvió a sentar en la butaca.

- Tiene un aspecto muy característico: su pelaje es de color gris canoso…

- Aún no estoy tan viejo, gracias –le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- … con patas negras y tiene un cuerpo muy musculoso…

- Ahora estamos por el buen camino, claro.

- … con las piernas y la cola cortas.

- Retiro lo dicho y no te rías porque ya sabes que es cierto –agregó indignado.

- Vive bajo las raíces de los árboles, en grietas de rocas o en las madrigueras de los armadillos… pues –le dijo mirándolo con la burla bailando en los ojos –eso es innegable, aquí mismo tuve que acondicionarte una cueva –terminó de decir mordiéndose el labio sin conseguir al final contener una sonora carcajada.

Discutieron unos minutos más sobre si el Grisón era o no la materialización de lo que sentía Hermione y más aún, si podía pensarse que estaba representando a Severus. El patronus revoloteó varias veces bajo sus miradas escrutadoras pero después de unos momentos ya no volvió a aparecer, la varita de su dueña había rodado por el impecable piso de madera y la deslumbrante luz que sus más preciados recuerdos lograban producir.

Severus había alargado el brazo y sin complicaciones la había atraído hacia él. Hermione ahora yacía sobre sus piernas y las carcajadas se había extinguido. Ella veía a esos ojos que por meses la habían cautivado e incitado en la penumbra de sus recuerdos que ahora se agolpaban en su mente uno tras otro. Esas orbes oscuras eran tan distintas de las que había visto posarse en ella la tarde en que por primera vez en su vida había sido castigada… aún podía sentir los espasmos de indignación y su vergüenza por el poco control de su impetuoso afán atencional, ¿Sería que entonces sin saberlo ya su inconciente buscaba una excusa para que él la mirara? Sus ojos eran muy distintos y sin embargo muy similares a los de aquella primera tarde a solas, le resultaba fascinante darse cuenta que el siempre había estado ahí, a la espera de ser develado en toda su brillante complejidad a aquel que quisiera y pudiera sortear con él la caída de sus innumerables escudos protectores, pero lo que más la maravillaba era que al simplemente verlo unos segundos volvía a sentir esa maravillosa enajenación atemporal y embrujante que le hacía imposible pensar con claridad en nada más, volviéndolo todo un simple atisbo de realidad… volviéndolo todo electricidad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**No sé si está permitido… pero quiero dejarles mi soneto favorito de Pablo Neruda:**

**SONETO LXVI**

_**No te quiero sino porque te quiero**_

_**y de quererte a no quererte llego**_

_**y de esperarte cuando no te espero**_

_**pasa mi corazón del frío al fuego.**_

_**Te quiero sólo porque a ti te quiero,**_

_**te odio sin fin, y odiándote te ruego,**_

_**y a la medida de mi amor viajero**_

_**es no verte y amarte como un ciego.**_

_**Tal vez consumirá la luz de Enero,**_

_**su rayo cruel, mi corazón entero,**_

_**robándome la llave del sosiego.**_

_**En esta historia sólo yo me muero**_

_**y moriré de amor porque te quiero,**_

_**porque te quiero, amor, a sangre y fuego.**_

**¿No les parece hermoso? En fin, creo que es aplicable a la historia también. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta este es el fin (si…ohhh O.O), varios echarán porras porque por Merlín que los hice esperar. Realmente me gustaría saber qué piensan esta vez, la verdad es que he dejado que Severus lo pase bien, aunque ni crean que fueron sus amenazas!!! jajajaja …terminé volviéndome una sentimental que mi amado Severus miraría con cara de **_**qué demonios**_**… lo que claramente es un horror, pero ya qué.**

**Sólo decir que muchas gracias a quienes están del principio, a los que se han ido incorporando y a los que capítulo tras capítulo siempre estuvieron ahí dándome ánimos y motivándome a ponerme las pilas y seguir escribiendo. :D**

**Saludos a todos y a todas!!! **

**Gracias x leer!!! ;D**


	34. Epílogo

Hola a todos! :D

Uff… hace mucho de la última vez. Pues la cosa es así, se me ocurrió esto y ya hoy he decidido subirlo pese a que me gustó el final de la historia… podría decir que es el epílogo y con ello me quedaré. Una cosa importaaante... he cumplido el deseo de varias (que seguro muchas ni verán), pero como siempre lo hice a mi modo así que a ver cómo vienen esos tomatazos luego ;D

**Epílogo:** _Más discusiones, entre feminismos y omisiones._

-Quiero casarme.

La sentencia quedó flotando en el aire unos minutos… la verdad pudo bien ser un par de meses. Severus la miró sin inmutarse por sobre el grueso libro en que llevaba unos días enfrascado y luego sin más, sin ninguno de sus habituales tics nerviosos simplemente cambió la hoja con esa irritable elegancia suya.

Hermione esperó un poco más, se suponía que esa era la parte en que le tocaba al otro contestar, pero diablos que Merlín _sabía_ que ella _sabía_ que Severus estaba disfrutándolo y aunque tuviese el estómago contraído dolorosamente de los nervios continuaría con el tema, porque se había pasado demasiado tiempo dándole vueltas y este comportamiento de su pareja era una posibilidad que bastante había contemplado.

Carraspeó sonoramente y abrió la boca, aunque ya sin saber qué rayos decir… supuestamente era una habladora compulsiva pero justo cuando necesitaba hacer uno de sus agudos y acertados comentarios nada salía… finalmente suspiró. Esos agudos y acertados comentarios pocas veces salían a flote cuando estaba con él, maldito snob letrado tenía que ser. Su cuerpo se relajó y se dejó caer sin mucha gracia sobre la butaca y sólo fue capaz de mirarlo de soslayo algo irritada, porque claro, él había vuelto a verla desde el momento en que había carraspeado y había observado su dramático espectáculo.

-En serio Hermione, eres como una caja de grageas… "nunca sabes lo que te va a tocar" –apuntó con sarcasmo y ella no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desprecio, una bastante buena de hecho, porque Severus sonrió –¿no eras tú la que hace unos meses defendía tanto la independencia femenina?

Claro que Severus tenía un punto… y dolía reconocerlo, pero no era completamente ilógico viéndolo desde su punto de vista. Ella había armado una especie de cataclismo universal cuando se le ocurrió decirle a Ginny que estaba muy joven para casarse –con un casi-ataque cardíaco por parte de la señora Weasley, claro –porque después de todo ella ya llevaba casi tres años de convivencia sin necesitar documentar nada para ser feliz. Entonces se había dedicado por cerca de dos horas a informar a su amiga de todos los avances de las mujeres en la sociedad y que una chica moderna no se ataba a la primera, que primero había que desarrollarse como persona individual y… un montón de basura más que ya ni quería recordar.

Claramente era muy fácil rebatírselo todo, oportunidad que, evidentemente, Severus no había perdido, al menos en primera instancia. Era cierto, ella misma vivía desde poco antes de los dieciocho años con su pareja estable y eso no había cambiado en nada sus posibilidades de desarrollarse profesional y personalmente, pero también era cierto que ella era mucho más madura que Ginny y que indudablemente sus personalidades no se parecían mucho que digamos. Mientras la pelirroja vivía su juventud a concho saliendo y viviendo su propia "vida loca", ella compartía apaciblemente con Severus… bueno, no tan apaciblemente, pero sacando de lado sus revitalizantes discusiones y pendejadas, ambos compartían con gusto esos tiempos juntos en los que podían simplemente sentir al otro a su lado mientras leían o miraban el atardecer con una taza de té cargado… en definitivas cuentas ya vivían juntos y se habían adaptado perfectamente al otro mientras que Harry y Ginny sólo "salían".

-No me fastidies ahora, he dicho que quiero casarme… –estaba claro que no era la proposición más romántica ni cariñosa, pero Severus tenía el don mágico de sacarla de sus cabales como nadie más.

A su respuesta escuchó la risa clara y fresca de él llenando la sala. Adoraba escucharle y verle reír pero ahora se había hecho un ovillo en la butaca por lo que su nunca dominada cabellera cayó rebelde por su hombro izquierdo tapando su cara. Estaba enojada tanto consigo misma como con Severus, porque ya que a él no le importaba el tema simplemente tenía que aceptar lacónicamente a su pedido, tenía que decirle que sí aceptaba y ya… no que le estuviese pidiendo que se arrodillara y sacara una sortija o le organizara una cena sorpresa con sus amigos para una pedida de mano formal… rayos, claro que no.

¿Porqué no podía cerrar la boca y simplemente aceptar? Bastante era que fuese ELLA quien tuvo que proponerse, lo que ya era demasiado. Incluso si se pensaba en que había declarado públicamente que no quería, Severus _tenía_ que habérselo pedido hace meses...

Lo sintió cerrar el libro y dejarlo sobre la pequeña mesita a su lado – había sido ella quien había insistido en que la sala de lectura se pareciese a la distribución de las salas comunes de Hogwarts por lo que al lado de cada butaca había mesitas llenas de vasos, platillos con cosas a medio comer y torres de libros y pergaminos.

-No entiendo porqué ahora quieres casarte, les dijiste a todos que no pretendías hacerlo… incluso a mi más de una vez.

Hermione al escucharlo se contrajo más contra sí. De cierta forma le dolía escucharlo decir eso, porque era la pura verdad. Severus simplemente le había discutido que dejara de meterse en los asuntos de Weasley 7 –sí, seguía diciéndole así a Ginny cuando estaban solos –de hecho, había sido ella la que buscaba las discusiones volviendo una y otra vez al mismo tema mientras los preparativos de la ceremonia de sus amigos avanzaban… de cierta forma, el desinterés que su pareja mostraba la enfadaba más que cualquier otra cosa y por eso mismo se había cegado con su posición, de no ser así… de hecho ante la misa Ginny había reconocido que estaba bien si ella y Harry se querían casar tan jóvenes y que estaba contenta por ellos. Esa misma tarde luego de la breve charla que compartieron con la pelirroja en su cafetería favorita Luna le había dicho que simplemente tenía que decirle al profesor Snape –ella y Neville seguían llamándolo así –que estaría bien formalizar su propia relación en vista de su nueva situación.

Pero eso era demasiado. Al menos eso pensó en ese entonces, una cosa era aceptar que sus amigos se casaran pero… ¿ella? Ella no quería eso, de hecho ni siquiera se lo había planteado durante esos tres años, ni siquiera ahora cuando socialmente se le impondría hacerlo. Claro que su madre había fastidiado con el tema una vez que aceptó que no se había vuelto completamente loca tras la guerra y dejó de ignorar a Severus… tal vez había exagerado en su aprobación porque al poco tiempo comenzó a sugerir que no estaba bien sólo "convivir". En cambio su padre, siempre con un carácter más similar al suyo no lo creía urgente. Pero ya eran tres años y a ella misma el mutismo de Severus la comenzaba a preocupar.

Lo cierto era que desde entonces no se había sacado la idea de la cabeza, y lo que es peor la comenzó a carcomer por dentro la duda de si Severus pensaba sobre ello también. Pero a medida que las semanas pasaban y él no mostraba ningún interés por comentar los arreglos que Harry estaba haciendo en su casa tanto para la fiesta como para la inminente llegada de Ginny la realidad de que a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo se hizo abrumadoramente dolorosa. No le importaba y no le importaría tampoco el color de las nuevas cortinas de la habitación de huéspedes de Potter –eso se lo había dicho con tanta indiferencia que hubiese preferido mil veces ver la vena de sien a punto de explotar. El asunto se ponía más complicado de entender para ella cuando se preguntaba el porqué eso le molestaba tanto, se suponía que tampoco le interesaban ese tipo de cosas.

Era contradictorio, lo sabía, pero quería que Severus fuese suyo y de nadie más. Aún tenía que soportar que cada tanto llegasen lechuzas con insinuaciones, que sus malditas alumnas no dejaran de mirarlo con esas expresiones de admiración y deseo en la cara y peor aún que el propio Severus disfrutara casi demasiado esas cosas. Ciertamente no es que se hubiese vuelto un encanto de ser humano, Merlín sabía que era capaz de ponerse histérico si alguien osaba sugerir que debía dejar las capas negras de una vez; pero la verdad era que su trato había mejorado bastante, y si siendo un cabronazo varias de sus antiguas compañeras de Hogwarts querían un castigo privado con él, ahora la situación ciertamente ameritaba preocuparse; para empeorarlo el muy desgraciado cada día estaba más guapo… de verdad que sí, el vivir en el campo le sentaba de maravillas y su piel lucía saludable, blanca y atractiva, contrastando con su cabello de ese negro intenso que también coloreaba sus ojos penetrantes. Más allá de eso, ella era consciente de que no había nada más atractivo para una mujer que un hombre inteligente y seguro de sí mismo. Ah, y como su jefa le decía cada vez que se veían, Severus era un héroe de guerra, el héroe sufrido al que todas querían apapachar…

-Sé bien lo que dije, pero Ginny es distinta… yo… –la voz se le fue a alguna parte. Odiaba actuar así delante de él, porque incluso con el Ministro podía actuar como una mujer completamente madura, locuaz y brillante, pero con él… siempre con él perdía todo ello y se volvía una niñata bipolar.

¿Porqué rayos siempre, pero siempre Severus esperaba a que ella terminara lo que fuese a decir? Lo odiaba porque además por lo general él se tomaba su tiempo para contestar, tornando aún más impulsivas e infantiles las palabras que ella decía. Si sólo fuese capaz de explicarle que luego de pensarlo bastante a la única conclusión que era capaz de llegar era que quería atarlo a ella de la forma más egoísta posible. Eso sonaba tan mal… pero era lo único que cruzaba su mente justo en esos momentos, era la explicación que tenía y por ello no se sentía capaz de decirla.

Siempre con tanto miedo de quedar tan expuesta frente a él que se lo reservaba todo. Incluso ahora, incluso cuando la miraba sólo a ella con esa calidez tan reconfortante y honesta. Incluso cuando cada tanto y sin ningún motivo en especial le decía que la quería…

_¡Maldición!_ –pensó con rabia al sentir cómo los ojos le ardían. Si él no decía nada era porque no había nada que decir, estaba claro que no le interesaban esos temas y ella, luego de a viva voz reconocer que tampoco, ahora estaba montando un melodrama por un tema que supuestamente había quedado zanjado desde hacía meses.

Lo único que le estaba faltando era echarse a llorar para ser aún más patética. Cuando había dicho que quería casarse había tenido una muy decentemente esquematizada charla en su mente, las respuestas de Severus y las suyas, todo bien pensado y sobretodo, justificado… se suponía que tenía un buen motivo para básicamente proponerle matrimonio pero ahora había volado de su cerebro y no parecía que fuese a retornar en el futuro.

Y Severus seguía en silencio, ella no sabía si divertido con su completa falta de autocontrol y lucidez o contrariado de que no se pusiese nunca de acuerdo con lo que quería y le tocase a él aguantarse el espectáculo.

-O-

¿Después de todos esos meses ventilando a quien quisiera oírla que las mujeres debían ser independientes ahora le soltaba así como así esa noticia? Francamente nunca sabría qué hacer con ella. No podía cambiar así de parecer… no cuando él ya había aceptado la idea de que Hermione no pensaba ni remotamente en la posibilidad de casarse con él.

La primera vez que le escuchó decir eso en medio de la gran mesa familiar de los Weasley se quedó helado. No sólo porque era un comentario no muy apropiado cuando dos de tus mejores amigos están a punto de brindar frente a todos una vez comunicada una noticia de ese calibre –aunque no era como si nadie no se lo hubiese estado esperando, que vamos, todos los Weasley son precoces con estas cosas –sino porque sintió un vacío en el estómago que supo no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que apenas hubiese tocado su plato.

A su lado Hermione hablaba con las mejillas encendidas a Weasley 7 y al levantar la vista sus ojos chocaron con los de Charlie… ¿Charlie era su nombre?, como fuese, lo miraba divertido con media chuleta atravesada en la cara, pasando los ojos de él a Hermione y levantándole las cejas con una expresión de "te has jodido hombre" que entendió claramente.

Para empeorar las cosas durante todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde ese día no dejaba de perseguirlo para hablarle del compromiso de Potter y su novia… como si a él le importasen esas cosas, lo único que le preocupaba era qué rayos se suponía que debía comprar de regalo para la boda y de si después de todo Hermione volviese a insistir hasta el hartazgo que se pusiera una túnica de color para la ocasión.

Francamente, ni siquiera con Lily había pensado en casarse… después de todo era muy joven y aún vivía el horrible matrimonio de sus padres y pese a saber que no todas las familias eran como la suya tampoco era que la idea del matrimonio se le antojase con nadie. Pero ahora… Lucius se veía siempre tan feliz con Narcissa y Draco… el ver a su ahijado convertido en un hombre era gratificante pero a la vez lo preocupaba, era un síntoma de que él ya era pues… un hombre adulto, _adulto._

Suavemente vació el aire que hasta entonces habían retenido sus pulmones y para evitar colapsar pestañeó con suavidad y cambió la hoja de su libro pese a no haber terminado de leer la anterior. Fijó la vista en esa hoja amarillenta llena de grabados que se le volvieron borrosos al no enfocarlos. Su vista estaba perdida en algún punto de la plana, pero ni siquiera intentaba leerla, simplemente estaba siendo muy consciente del bombeo de la sangre al pasar por su corazón.

_¿Por qué hace esto?_ –alcanzó a pensar antes de escucharla carraspear frente suyo, sin poder evitar mirarla de inmediato y viendo con claridad cómo abría la boca y luego de dudar un poco simplemente suspiraba dejándose caer en el respaldo de su butaca –_está jugando conmigo, sólo eso_ –se dijo entonces y le molestó bastante darse cuenta de ello.

-En serio Hermione, eres como una caja de grageas… "nunca sabes lo que te va a tocar" –lanzó sin preocuparse de no sonar tan enojado como estaba, una sonrisa mordaz, de esas que hacía tiempo no se veían en su rostro hizo su aparición –¿no eras tú la que hace unos meses defendía tanto la independencia femenina?

Se quedó callada también, y él la miró molesto mientras ella simplemente se miraba las manos concentrada. ¿Sería un capricho femenino? ¿A las mujeres les daba por grupo casarse o qué? A lo largo del tiempo en que estuvieron juntos mentiría si no estuvo más de una vez a punto de aceptar las propuestas de Lucius para ir a visitar al joyero de su familia, pero siempre se detenía antes de seguirlo… Hermione no hablaba del tema pese a que su madre cada vez que los veía no paraba de insinuarlo y él no estaba dispuesto a ser rechazado con algo así… una situación tan humillante, tanto que no sería capaz de verla a los ojos nunca más. Realmente no estaba preparado para ser rechazado por ella y por lo mismo se había guardado muy, muy profundamente otro deseo que no lo dejaba en paz pero que se callaría hasta que ella estuviese lista, hasta que _ella_ propusiera el tema. Lo había jurado consigo mismo, presionarla era algo que no iba a hacer nunca.

-No me fastidies ahora, he dicho que quiero casarme… –así nada más. Incluso lucía enojada la muy sinvergüenza.

No supo porqué pero la risa escapó de su boca gracias a lo habitual que se le había hecho hacerlo en su compañía. Seguía molesto, mucho, pero verla enfurruñada era tan adorable... La forma en que Hermione estaba planteando la conversación lo hacía pensar que no hablaba en serio y claro que no le parecía nada gracioso. Cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado para acomodarse mejor en la butaca.

-No entiendo porqué ahora quieres casarte, les dijiste a todos que no pretendías hacerlo… incluso a mi más de una vez –le dijo quizás con demasiada honestidad en el tono lánguido de su voz, cosa de la que se arrepintió de inmediato.

-Sé bien lo que dije, pero Ginny es distinta… yo… –se adelantó un poco y luego de unos segundos de mirarla con el ceño fruncido, en silencio se levanto a medias para apoyar una rodilla en el suelo al lado de donde estaba sentada Hermione. Apenas le veía el rostro tras sus adorables bucles castaños, esos que se empeñaba en alisar cada mañana pero que al regresar del Ministerio por la tarde siempre llegaban triunfantes ondeando a los costados de su rostro juvenil.

De un momento a otro se le tiro encima, haciéndolo perder el escaso equilibro que conseguía medio arrodillado como estaba. Gruñó por lo bajo sabiendo que seguro le había dislocado algunas vértebras, mientras ella lejos de quitarse de encima permaneció inmóvil recostada a medias sobre su pecho y con los brazos rodeándole por el cuello sin dejarle moverse.

-Realmente quiero estar contigo siempre –le dijo quedamente a la altura de su hombro, por lo que sonó bastante amortiguado.

-Disculpa, no te he entendido bien –apuntó algo y sólo _algo_ divertido por la situación novelesca en la que de pronto entendió estar inmerso.

-Dije que realmente pienso eres un patán creído… pero quiero que sólo seas MI patán –entonces ella se medio incorporó, de paso clavándole su puntiagudo codo en el antebrazo, por lo que se le escapó un muy masculino aullido de dolor. Basta decir que su cuerpo ya no estaba habituado a éste, básicamente lo habían reconstruido entero a base de pociones así que ahora en un poco más frágil, no mucho, pero sí un poco –lo siento –añadió bajito y mordiéndose el labio para no reír, ante la evidente exageración de esos reclamos.

-No te entiendo Hermione… –le confesó botando el aire de repente e incorporándose lo suficiente como para apoyarse en uno de sus codos y verla mejor a los ojos –hace poco decías que las mujeres no deben atarse a los hombres porque sólo se pierden ellas mismas en medio de su papel como esposas y madres…

-Lo sé, es que… realmente lo creía, quiero decir, siempre lo creí –habló atropelladamente dejándole claro que no estaba pensado bien las cosas antes de decirlas –pero contigo es distinto –lo miró a los ojos para luego bajar la mirada ruborizada –llevo tres años contigo y apenas si soy capaz de preparar algo que no te deje con dolor estomacal por un par de días… no es que yo sea la típica pareja, compañera o lo que sea que soy ahora –suspiró –ni menos que tú seas el típico macho alfa que se supone son los hombres…

-Estás hablando de una manera muy muggle ahora… tal vez debería grabarte para al fin conseguirle a Lucius la prueba que necesitaba para alejarme de las malas influencias –le dijo para hacerla cambiar esa expresión de repentina tristeza que tenía en la cara. Pero ella sonrió apenas.

-Hablo en serio. Sé que soy rara, infantil y completamente incapaz de hilar ideas con claridad cuando es a ti a quien quiero decirle algo –decía mientras jugueteaba con los botones oscuros de su chaqueta favorita, esa que se había mandado a confeccionar en serie con distintos tonos de negro para que no dijesen que no variaba –pero… por lo mismo, por no estar ni cerca de ser una buena esposa como mi madre o la señora Weasley, incluso Ginny, es que la idea de ser la tuya suena tan bien. Desde niña me molestó ese servilismo femenino para con los hombres y creo que hizo que mi forma de ser fuese algo masculina, no soporto la idea de someterme a nadie pero… contigo no siento que sea así… realmente quiero que me cuides y que seas sólo mío siempre, y creo que necesito mucho un documento firmado por ti que me sirva para espantar al resto de las mujeres que no dejan de rondarte.

Al parecer esa declaración le había significado un esfuerzo considerable porque dejó caer el peso de su cabeza sobre su pecho, apoyando su frente roja –muy, muy roja –sobre los botones que aún sentía removerse por el jugueteo de sus dedos delgados un poco más abajo.

¿Entonces ese había sido el motivo de que se comportara así de agresiva todo este tiempo? ¿Acaso era que el quererse casar con él era lo que la había vuelto tan susceptible? Una sonrisa de genuina felicidad se le dibujó en el rostro mientras de forma inconsciente apoyaba su barbilla entre los cabellos caramelo de la joven.

-Un documento… podría darte uno ahora –volvió a reír sin poder evitarlo y por ello se ganó un pequeño golpe cerca del estómago –el contrato vinculante del matrimonio es un hechizo poderoso… -le dijo casi en un susurro pero sabía que ella lo escuchaba con atención –una vez realizado ata a la pareja de una forma misteriosa, aún no se han descubierto todas sus cualidades, pero se sabe que mientras más unidos están sus sentimientos su magia también se vincula, por ello dicen que las parejas de magos que más se han amado en la historia han simplemente dejado este mundo juntos, que han desaparecido entre el desate de su magia interior del resto del cuerpo… recuerdo que cuando era pequeño mi madre me contaba esas historias, supongo que para que no dejara de creer que esa clase de amor era posible.

Hermione le rodeó la cintura y alzó el rostro para poder verle el rostro. Seguro por un momento pensó que, como siempre al hablar de su madre, su rostro había adoptado una expresión de melancolía pura pero ahora más bien era de serenidad… no había ninguna línea en su rostro y sus ojos brillantes la miraban con algo de ternura.

-Espero que esas historias sean ciertas… me gustaría ir a la próxima aventura contigo

-No cites a ese viejo loco en estos momentos –le dijo perdiendo un poco la magia del momento al recordar al anciano y esas frases cliché que le repetía a quien quisiera escucharlo y sólo para molestarla le puso la mano sobre la cabeza sabiendo que se desquiciaba cuando lo hacía.

-¡No hagas eso! –le dijo removiéndose con algo de agresividad.

-Vaya… creo que definitivamente no desapareceremos entre el estallido de nuestra magia –le pareció graciosa la cara que puso así que volvió a reír tirándose hacia atrás de paso, y dejando a su cuerpo descansar en la confortabilidad de la mullida alfombra de la sala. No tenía nada que ver el sentir que su brazo derecho estaba comenzando a dormirse.

-Siempre puedo hacer una representación bastante real de Madame Butterfly –le contestó Hermione cruzando sus brazos a modo de almohada sobre su pecho y apoyándose en él para mirarlo desde un ángulo en que sus ojos marrones se veían especialmente grandes y adorables.

-No sé qué es eso y ya te he dicho que no es bueno para mi ego que hables de cosas muggles que un mago de primera clase como yo obviamente no sabe –le dijo mordaz esperando que le contestara otra pesadez, una que nunca llegó.

-Quiero que me lo pidas tú ahora… –Hermione se sentó a su lado y lo miró desde lo alto con cara de erudita, o algo así.

-Acércate –contestó entonces sabiendo bien que no comenzaría desde antes de casarse a dejarla ganar sin más.

Apenas Hermione apoyó sus manos en el sueño para hacer lo que le había pedido un quejido suave fue acallado por sus propios labios obstruyendo los de ella en un beso cerrado. Había pasado el tiempo en que lo hacían como conejos por todas partes, realmente habían ido perdiendo la costumbre de hacerlo en medio de la sala o en otros lugares de la casa que tuviesen vías de comunicación. Sólo Merlín sabía cuántas veces los habían interrumpido –por suerte no en medio de la acción –los amigos de Hermione. Se suponía que la red flú avisaba antes de que la persona llegase pero lo cierto es que ellos no se la pasaban el día viendo si había cambios de color en las brasas de las chimeneas de la casa.

Sin embargo, esta vez le apetecía tomarla ahí, una porque estaba muy a gusto en esa habitación, dos porque su cuarto quedaba a unos excesivos 30 metros que no estaba dispuesto a caminar y tercero porque era allí donde ella le había pedido la mano. Pensarlo sonaba genial… ahora bien, ella tendría que esperar para escucharlo decir esas palabras, usaría esta misma habitación para hacerlo y acompañado de los ojos saltones de Luna sería el efecto perfecto… quizás le pidiese a Hermione que invitara a Neville con su cara permanente de sorpresa también, quedaría genial, genial. Pero sólo esas dos visitas de su lado… de acuerdo tendría que dejarla llevar a alguien más porque sino Draco tendría que quedar fuera de la velada que estaba comenzando a visualizar, ¿sería muy predecible que el anillo fuese decorado con ónix?*

Entonces ya no pudo planificar nada más porque en ese instante su cerebro se desconectó al sentir el muslo suave y tibio de Hermione bajo la falda que llevaba. Ni recordaba haber movido su mano hasta ahí, pero bendito el momento en el que éstas tomaban vida propia dándole ese tipo de agradables sobresaltos. Se dejó besar con suavidad y Hermione definitivamente se divertía al torturarlo ya que mientras él se dislocaba el cuello por tratar de profundizar los besos ella continuaba alejándose entre risas cristalinas que lo provocaban hasta decir basta. Finalmente ya no aguantó más y cuando iba a apoyar uno de sus antebrazos para tener más movilidad sintió como rápidas y expertas las manos suaves que hasta hacía segundos acariciaban con dolorosa sutileza sus mejillas y cuello bajaban por su pecho. Mientras una comenzaba a desabotonar con maestría la infinita hilera de botones que cerraban su chaqueta –esa chica se demoraba menos que él en desabrocharlos, con un movimiento de sus dedos índice y pulgar en menos de un segundo ya estaba bajando al siguiente –la otra bajó aún más y con descaro presionó en su entrepierna, haciéndolo soltar un suspiro resignado.

-¿Otra vez vas a violarme? –le dijo con la voz rasposa intentando sonar calmado mientras ella ya comenzaba a morderle el cuello.

-Cuantas veces quiera –le dijo justo antes de enfrentarlo y sonreírle seductora. En otras circunstancias se hubiese odiado por completo al no poder replicar por estar perdido en lo rojos y atractivos que se veían sus labios a causa de la hinchazón por el uso que les estaba dando, pero esas otras circunstancias le importaban bastante poco en ese preciso momento.

Levantó un brazo y la tomó por la nuca para atraerla sin que ella se resistiera, ambos sabían que se moría tanto como él por ese beso. Sintió su aliento tibio antes de que sus lenguas se encontrasen a medio camino comenzando con su húmeda disputa por quién logra colarse dentro de la boca del otro arrinconándola y dominándola, y claro que con lo orgullosos que ambos eran estuvieron un buen rato en eso, pasando de una cavidad a otra gimiendo con fuerza por el empeño que le ponían a ello, mientras sus manos terminaban de excitarlos a más no poder, entre caminos irregulares que iban tanto por fuera como debajo de la ropa, soltando leves exclamaciones de suficiencia cuando lograban batir una barrera nueva que la ropa de ambos ponía en el camino a la piel tibia y vibrante del otro.

Para cuando él consiguió llegar a su sujetador el chaleco que ella se había esmerado tanto en escoger hacía unos días en la tienda estaba todo deformado a medio poner colgando de su muñeca derecha y su blusa con algunos botones abiertos y otros cerrados dejaba sólo partes de su vientre plano color mate a la vista, pero claro que él debía confiarles a sus manos la tarea de ver por sus ojos ya que encerrado como estaba entre el cuerpo de Hermione y sin claudicar en la lucha oral que se negaban a terminar sólo podía apelar a la experiencia que éstas tenían viajando ciegas por el cuerpo de la castaña.

-Te estoy ganado –dijo ella aprovechando los microsegundos que usaban para tomar aire antes de volver a lanzarse sobre la boca ajena sin dejarle replicar.

-Si cómo no –contestó entonces. Pero era él quien no debería confiarse con esa pequeña insaciable sobre él. Ya que casi no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Hermione paso su pierna por sobre la cadera de él y se movió sin siquiera pensar que podría matarlo de un ataque cardíaco por la fuerte corriente eléctrica que tamaño roce –porque prácticamente sintió cada vena de los muslos de Hermione cuando lo hizo –le envió a su espina dorsal. Deshonrado, gimió fuerte y profundo.

-Mira cómo me quitas la dignidad, esta vez sí te denunciaré por violación –soltó casi sin aire y aunque no podía saberlo con claridad seguro que con las mejillas ya coloreadas por la excitación que comenzaba a acelerar peligrosamente su ritmo cardíaco y a agolpar su sangre en cierta parte de su bajo vientre.

-¿Cómo dices? –respondió también algo falta de aire, pero consiguiendo verlo de manera inocente y reprimió una sonrisa maligna muy mal mordiéndose el labio inferior justo antes de volver a mecerse sobre él fingiendo una penetración.

Esa chica verdaderamente iba a matarlo un día, por suerte aún no le llegaba, pero se sintió cerca cuando no pudo enfocar los ojos y su espalda se arqueó un tanto al recibir una nueva descarga de corriente que le bloqueó el cerebro unos instantes. Si no quería perder este juego tenía que moverse rápido y por suerte el ser más alto y más fuerte ayudaba a la situación, ya que antes de poder protestar Hermione ya estaba recostada sobre la alfombra y atrapada entre sus brazos que a cada lado de su cuerpo le impedían moverse. Esta vez era él quien tendría el control.

Redujo las distancias y volvió a besarla, porque aunque esos labios habían sido suyos más veces de las que podía contar nunca se cansaba de ellos, su calidez y textura muchas veces bastaron para llevarlo al límite de su resistencia y era en esos momentos en que su mente analítica se iba al demonio porque no podía hacer nada contra la emoción animal que lo poseía al entrar en contacto con su palpitante humedad.

Mientras la besaba sintió cómo el apresado volvía a ser él, ya que su inquieta pareja había cruzado al mismo tiempo brazos y piernas en su espalda. Al estar sus cuerpos tan cerca notó la calidez de la piel de Hermione en contacto directo con la suya y un estremecimiento los recorrió a ambos al sentir cómo se rozaban. Al terminar el beso para respirar miró hacia abajo y la vio tan hermosa que su sexo palpitó con más fuerza aún. Estaba sonrojada, con los ojos brillantes de deseo y anticipación por lo que venía, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza para no gemir como desquiciada al sólo sentir esa mirada oscura verla de esa forma… de esa forma que era consciente nadie más podía ufanarse de provocarle.

Él sonrió de lado, con esa maldita arrogancia que en estos momentos se volvía absolutamente seductora. Se terminó de sacar lo poco que le quedaba puesto de la camisa y pasó a terminar el trabajo de desvestirla a ella. Cierta parte fetichista suya lo obligaba a no desvestirla enteramente casi nunca, lo excitaba más verla a medio vestir siempre. Así que se limitó a terminar de desabotonarle la blusa y mandar a volar los sujetadores que por suerte no tenían esos molestos e inútiles tirantes de los que siempre se quejaba.

-Buena elección de lencería Hermione –le dijo ronroneándole al oído con su voz profunda.

-Tuve que hacerlo, ya no aguantaba tus quejas y lo lento que eres con los otros –le respondió ella sin contener la sonrisa de suficiencia que le había robado hacía años. Para que no le discutiera hizo lo que no debía hacer, eso que siempre lo dejaba con la guardia baja porque era su jodido punto débil. Con sus labios carnosos y suaves atrapó su manzana de adán y sin compasión la lamió y besó para después reír suavemente haciendo que su tibio aliento chocase contra la humedad que había dejado ocasionándole más temblores. Era increíble que gracias a la experiencia que ambos tenían con el cuerpo del otro pudieran llevarse al límite de su guante con roces calculados. Así que si ella quería jugar sucio él no tendría reparos en devolverle aquella afrenta a tan poco de comenzar.

Tomó sus brazos entonces y con firmeza los sujetó contra el suelo para luego removerse y quedar al fin en libertad de acción. Hermione había tenido que apoyar sus pies en el suelo para cederle espacio y ahora estaba a su total merced. Consciente de que él tampoco es que aguantara mucho tiempo más estos juegos previos se abalanzó contra el cuello de ella y no le dio ni un respiro mientras mordía y besaba toda la piel a su paso. Ese olor tan de ella a orquídeas no la ayudaba y si en un momento hubiese deseado tenerle algo de piedad al escuchar sus cada vez más sonoros gemidos tampoco se hubiese detenido.

Hermione hablaba entrecortadamente palabras que él no era capaz de procesar, simplemente sabía que escuchaba su voz quebrada a la vez que su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente. Una vez hubo recorrido todo su cuello dejándole unas cuantas marcas bastante visibles al comienzo de su clavícula y en distintas partes de sus hombros, descendió por el centro hasta la cavidad entre sus pechos donde realmente se dio un festín sintiendo cómo ya no sólo gemía sino que se retorcía bajo suyo ahora pidiéndole claramente que dejase de torturarla y la tomara de una vez.

Ahora sería él quien no evitaría reír lo bastante fuerte como para que ella escuchase. Hermione intentaba zafar sus manos del agarre inmovilizante al que estaban sometidas, pero por mucho que se removiese él era mucho más fuerte que ella por lo que no estuvo ni cerca de tener éxito. Luego de entretenerse con sus pechos mirándola cada tanto mientras los mordía y lamía con saña hasta dejarlos aún más duros y rojos de cómo los había encontrado con su nariz acarició la piel entre su estrecha cintura y los costados hasta que no se resistió a poner sus manos en las caderas de ella para comenzar a besar su vientre justo antes de que, de improviso, metiera su lengua caliente, palpitante y húmeda en el estrecho ombligo de la joven y simulara penetraciones lentas y profundas y otras rápidas hasta tocar un punto que la hacía saltar cada vez que llegaba hasta el fondo.

-Severus por favor… por favor –medio suplicaba su adorable Hermione, quien ya no controlaba su propio cuerpo. Se tapaba los ojos con el antebrazo izquierdo mientras que el derecho aferraba con fuerza la funda del sofá que estaba toda corrida por la fuerza con la que tiraba de ella al punto de tener los nudillos blancos de la presión.

-¿Por favor qué? –le dijo sólo para enloquecerla, fingiendo muy mal la inocencia en el tono de su voz. No podía negar que el verla así de indefensa y excitada era el mejor estímulo que conocía.

Por respuesta recibió unos golpes erráticos en el hombro. Él sonrió, no necesitaba más porque tampoco se sentía en condiciones de ponerse a discutir en esos momentos. Sin mucho cuidado le sacó la falda con la ropa interior incluida y casi se viene ahí mismo cuando la miró de vuelta. Todo su torso y sus piernas estaban al descubierto, su piel tostada suavemente estaba erizada e hipersensible, cubierta de una suave capa de sudor que la volvía más apetecible aún. Mientras ella respiraba con evidente dificultad sin descubrirse el rostro, sus cabellos castaños lo invadían todo aparecido rebelde por entre la tela de su blusa aún puesta y por los costados de su rostro y el cuello. Pero ciertamente era un fetichista de lo peor, sintió un fuerte tirón en su entrepierna cuando sus ojos vagaron hasta las piernas de la joven, las que hasta medio muslo estaban desnudas para luego dar paso a esas absolutamente sensuales pantys de un tono caramelo algo más oscuro que su tono de piel, terminando en sus exquisitos zapatos de tacón alto con los que ella luchaba día a día pero que insistía en usar para no verse tan pequeña a su lado.

Con manos temblorosas se terminó de desabrochar las trabas del pantalón y entonces se dejó caer sobre su presa que se estaba recién reponiendo del asalto anterior. Con sus manos la recorrió desde los pies –pasando por toda la extensión de sus piernas –mientras que con su boca le prodigaba besos aleatorios en el camino, entreteniéndose especialmente en la tibieza del interior de sus muslos, que ella por reflejo intentaba cerrar cada vez que un espasmo la vencía. Mientras se recreaba en ello la sintió moverse y cuando alzó la vista se había medio-incorporado y no se demoró en atraerlo hacía sí para fundirse nuevamente en un profundo beso que duró más que unas bocanadas de aire. Así sentada, él la tomó de las caderas y la levantó lo suficiente para sentarla sobre su regazo para estar más cómodos y ella aferrada a su cuello con una mano no tuvo problemas para deslizar la otra por su pecho suave y delgado. Ese que en el colegio le había traído tantas burlas al ser tan pálido y lampiño, pero que ella decía adorar.

-_Hold me until we're one and sing me you're beautiful song… _** -sintió que susurró en una melodiosa forma, a pesar de lo entrecortada que podía resultar dada su respiración agitada –realmente quiero estar contigo para siempre Severus…

-Yo también, eso lo sabías desde antes de comenzar esta charla… siempre lo has sabido –le medio-gruñó mientras con su lengua seguía el camino de su cuello palpitante.

No la dejó seguir hablando y simplemente la besó nuevamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda con más suavidad de lo que hasta entonces la había tocado, sintiendo al instante –y con evidente satisfacción –cómo conseguía hacerla temblar aún entre sus brazos. Pero como siempre poco le duró la ventaja porque aunque podía ser muy adorable, Hermione también era bastante atrevida y en medio del beso coló su mano libre por debajo de sus bóxers.

-¡Hermione! –medio aulló ya que su sexo definitivamente desde hacía rato clamaba por algo de atención que él embobado con su amante no le había prestado. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás recostándola en el apoyabrazos de la butaca de Hermione mientas ella aprovechaba el camino expuesto para volver a besarlo en medio del cuello y luego subir por debajo de su barbilla entre lametones y besos húmedos que mezclados con los suaves masajes a su glande lo estaban haciendo perder el sentido –no te detengas… –sentenció algo ahogado ya que ni podía respirar.

Puso una de sus manos en la cadera de la castaña y la otra la coló entre sus muslos hasta llegar a su entrepierna que estaba muy húmeda ya, lo que era una suerte porque no estaba seguro de ser capaz de esperar a dilatarla tanto como para no hacerle daño. Hermione abrió más las piernas y se levantó un poco ya sabiendo lo que pretendía. Al momento que dos de sus dedos entraron en ella escondió el rostro entre sus hombros, esa rivalidad que tenían no se acababa ni cuando hacían el amor, ya que mientras que ella siempre hacía todo lo posible por ocultar su rostro, él hacía lo posible por verla bien cuando la penetraba de esta forma… era estupendo porque él aún conseguía mantener algo de control en esos instantes mientras que ella lo perdía por completo, cosa que le resultaba completamente fascinante. ¡Y Merlín! La sensación era demasiado buena, sus dedos siendo apresados por la caliente cavidad de su adorada castaña, pero por sobre todo el rostro desencajado de ella, intentando guardar la calma mientras él abría y cerraba los dedos dentro de su cuerpo con movimientos de tijera para dilatarla un poco más. Sólo por probar con su pulgar presionó circularmente su clítoris un par de veces para deleitarse con el festival de gemidos y suspiros que salían de la garganta de la chica que tal vez inconscientemente –o muy consciente, ya estaba dudando –apretó más su miembro y lo masturbó con más fuerza que antes, haciéndolo gemir también a él.

En cuanto abrió la boca Hermione aprovechó de besarlo con tanto deseo que al morderle el labio inferior llegó a rompérselo haciéndolo gruñir. Tal vez la culpa fuese suya después de todo, porque había elegido ese momento para que otro de sus dedos la invadiera, logrando unos segundos después que los tres recibieran una oleada tibia y suave junto con un estremecimiento mayor de la castaña quien gimió dentro del beso de una forma tan sugerente que él se sintió completamente obligado a tumbarla de una vez y ya dejarse de juegos.

Medio-ida Hermione acusó el golpe de que esos suaves dedos fueran reemplazados por el miembro hinchado y necesitado de su pareja. Pero el quejido que soltó al tiempo que contraía los músculos de la espalda dejándole el camino abierto a Severus para comerle el cuello a besos, no tenía tanto de dolor como de placer. Y sería mentira decir que él fue lento y cuidadoso porque estaba tan excitado ya que bien podría haberse corrido hacía diez minutos. Las envestidas comenzaron fuertes y terminaron salvajes y erráticas, a ambos les faltaba el aire para poder gemir y, sin embargo, lo encontraban para besarse cada tanto. Mientras ella tenía las piernas nuevamente cruzadas sobre la espalda ya sudorosa de él, apretaba con fuerza sus muslos a los costados del hombre para no perderse ni un poco del contacto que podía ofrecerle, haciendo lo mismo con sus brazos que le rodeaban el cuello, moviéndose ambos al unísono.

Mientras trataba de sujetar bien la cadera de Hermione para que no viajaran por toda la sala sobre la alfombra que le estaba pareciendo demasiado calurosa a esas alturas, sentía la pelvis de ella moverse en sincronía con la suya sólo que en dirección contraria por lo que las estocadas eran profundas, casi demasiado y en cualquier momento, tarde o temprano terminaría desapareciendo entre las piernas de esa chica, estaba seguro. Sólo unos minutos después su pulso se descontroló, no quería ni pensar en la cara que tenía, lo que sí sabía era que la de Hermione era estupenda. Sintió una nueva corriente recorrerle la espalda hasta llegar a su cerebro, sus pies y luego devolverse juntas y velozmente hasta su miembro que estaba que explotaba.

Bajó el rostro buscando besar la piel perlada de la joven que se veía demasiado apetecible como para dejarla escapar sin una marca suya y mientras sus dientes recorrían con suavidad la curva de su cuello sintió clara y dolorosamente una feroz mordida en su hombro derecho. Eso dejaría marca. Pero no pudo ni pensarlo porque antes de que en efecto la sensación de dolor llegase por completo hasta su cerebro Hermione se vino nuevamente apretando tanto las paredes de su entrada que le hubiese exprimido el alma de haber mantenido esa presión unos segundo más. Luego de esa última sensación de estalle vino ese tal vez infinito o demasiado corto lapso de tiempo en el que sólo existe una paz embriagadora.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente es que jadeando con apenas aire en sus pulmones poco le faltó para caer sin sentido sobre el pecho de la chica. Pero de alguna forma consiguió recuperar el aliento y apoyarse en uno de sus antebrazos para no matarla con su peso –que aunque no era excesivo sí que era más de lo que ella podía o debía soportar encima por más de unos segundos –salió de su cuerpo con cuidado. Sabía bien que no había tenido la suavidad de otras veces y no debía abusar del cuerpo pequeño y delgado que estaba bajo el de él, bien sabía que no podía estar más de un día sin hacerla suya sin que la imagen de esos cientos y miles de miles de gentuza mirando a SU castaña y tratando de seducirla apareciera en su mente. Cuando medio se recostó a su lado, ella giró el cuerpo y se acurrucó cerca de él.

-Perdóname –le dijo y cuando bajó el rostro notó que lo miraba con verdadera culpa.

-No sé de qué hablas –le contesto queriendo dar por terminada esa charla.

-Lo sabes, no quiero que te quedes callado como siempre… ni siquiera te pregunté si tú querías comprometerte más o no, simplemente dije que yo no quería y ya… y ahora te vengo a casi imponer lo contrario. Ron me contó que realmente parecías sorprendido durante la cena de compromiso en su casa y a pesar de todo este tiempo yo no te hablé del tema directamente sino que pretendía que lo hicieras tú, y que a pesar de lo que había dicho me dijeras que querías estar conmigo siempre…

-Pero para estar contigo siempre no es necesario casarnos, eso lo sabes. Creí que querías mantener las cosas como estaban y ya… después de todo aún eres muy joven y algo como el matrimonio en el mundo mágico es bastante más complejo que en el muggle –añadió tratando de sonar lo menos contrariado posible, de sonar trivial y yendo simplemente a los hechos.

-Eso lo sé, es justamente el motivo de que quiera hacerlo. No quiero estresarme pensando en esas alumnas tuyas o en las propuestas indecentes que siguen llegándote cada tanto –contrajo el ceño, realmente le molestaba el tema y Severus se lo tomaba tan a la risa que la molestaba aún más.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que tu amigo haya ventilado que tan guay soy, la verdad estos reclamos deberías hacérselos a Potter, seguro lo dijo para obligarme a lidiar con la mitad de los periodistas nada más –le dijo aunque en un tono no violento, sí con bastante certeza de que no estaba muy equivocado.

-¡Merlín! ¿Es que nunca dejarás a Harry en paz?

-Él me da motivos Hermione –respondió encogiéndose de hombros pero con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Una que no le pasó desapercibida a la castaña.

-Como sea, quiero… quiero formalizar las cosas, y lo quiero pronto –añadió al ver la mirada algo burlesca de su pareja.

-De acuerdo –fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

-¿Así nada más? –preguntó extrañada –vamos, dime porqué aceptas tan pronto y peor… sin replicar.

Él simplemente se rió otra vez. Había recuperado por completo su ritmo normal al respirar y ya podía sentarse bien, antes de hacerlo abrochó sus pantalones. Miró alrededor y encontró la falda de Hermione cerca de él por lo que la tomó rápidamente. Ella le estiró la mano esperando que se la entregase, pero lo único que obtuvo fue que él la escondiese tras su pierna izquierda, fuera de su alcance.

-Justo así te ves increíble –se justificó antes de sonreírle con malicia y medio tumbarse para darle un breve beso en los labios. Pero en vez de levantarse se quedó así, viéndola desde esa corta distancia directo a los ojos –si acepto es porque también quiero estar contigo, muchas veces pensé pedírtelo pero como no decías nada… tenía la impresión de las chicas son las primeras en hablar de esos temas, al menos siempre vi que era así. Supongo que somos bastante torpes los dos y ninguno quería ser el primero en plantearlo.

-Lo sé… realmente no quería casarme, nunca estuvo en mis planes pero al estar contigo, si prometes que nada cambiará, estar casados sólo significará que todo el mundo sabrá que eres mío, y de nadie, nadie más –canturrió casi como una infanta por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír medio embobado –lo cierto es que cuando noté que no te afectaba nada que yo no quisiera casarme me volví una celópata total… ¿porqué no querrías casarte conmigo? ¿Acaso no me querías tanto? ¿Por qué te quedabas callado y ni siquiera me decías algo al respecto? Realmente creí que no te importaba y fue entonces, sumado a otras cosas, que me empezó a importar a mí… a importar demasiado para ser honesta.

-Las mujeres son muy extrañas –le contestó sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Y cada vez que los hombres no tienen una respuesta coherente dicen esa misma frasecita –tenía que admitir que había acertado, por lo que se rió otra vez.

-De acuerdo, pero ya te dije que si no te lo pedí antes fue porque esperaba que tú dijeras algo y supongo estuvo bien que me callara hasta ahora, cuando te obsesionaste con el tema de que yo no prestaba atención y has cambiado de parecer… créeme que no hubiese disfrutado que me mandases al demonio –ella asintió suavemente tampoco sabía bien cómo seguir la conversación, la notaba muy nerviosa nuevamente –aunque… no puedo prometerte que nada cambiará –le dijo a lo que Hermione contestó sentándose al tiempo que tomaba la camisa que estaba encima del sofá para cubrirse un poco.

-No tomaré un curso de cocina ¡te lo advierto! Yo puedo hacer las otras cosas de la casa… es que no sé, era buena pociones y debería ser buena en… -se calló al ver que su compañero estaba a punto de lanzarse a reír por milésima vez ¿desde cuándo era tan jodidamente risueño?

-Ni se me ocurriría hacer pasar por ese trauma al pobre profesor que tuviese la desgracia de tenerte a cargo –le dijo sólo para molestarla –lo cierto es que… –la miró de soslayo, si ella le había dicho que fuese honesto, lo sería –hace un tiempo he querido hablarte sobre la posibilidad de más adelante… –suspiró nervioso, no debería costarle tanto hablar, se supone que ella es quien se pone nerviosa –dejar de ser sólo nosotros dos.

Hermione lo miró un segundo. Tal vez más de uno. Probablemente unos siete segundos.

-Tenemos a crookshanks –respondió impávida sin síntomas que indicasen estuviese bromeando.

-Odio a ese gato… –le respondió entonces, odiándolo más que nunca realmente.

-¡No puedo creer que digas algo tan horrible! Espero que no te haya escuchado es muy sensible –dijo mirando alrededor en busca del felino, pero entonces volvió su vista a él. Seria. Demasiado seria. Quizás dejase de hablarle por horas (otra vez), por hablar mal de esa bola de pelos que sólo dormía y llenaba SU casa de pelos –bueno Severus… es una verdadera suerte que estemos hablando de estas cosas –comentó rascándose el cuello distraída –porque, verás… estuve hablando con Luna y…

-¡Ay no! No me digas que tendremos que cuidar a uno de sus bichos porque se va de vacaciones otra vez, mira que aún no me recupero de las mordidas del último –la cortó en seco porque era cierto, mientras Luna paseaba por el mundo eran ellos los que tenían que cuidar de sus bichos (y más bien la palabra era _sobrevivir_ a sus bichos), de pronto su cara reflejaba entre disgusto y pánico, se removió un poco y se sentó con las piernas flectadas para ponerse más cómodo.

-¡Claro que no! Ella sabe lo que sufriste por ese Larkgotyl que dejó en tu invernadero… todos sentimos mucho lo de tus orquídeas –le dijo bajito porque era un tema sensible. Después de todo se había demorado más de un año en que una mata diese una flor, medio muerta… pero flor al fin y al cabo. Y cuando parecía que el invernadero tomaba forma el animalucho de Luna lo había reducido a escombros en una semana. Luna definitivamente le caía bien a Severus, de otra forma nadie la hubiese salvado de la furibunda indignación que lo había sacudido cuando vio como cada día ese animalucho conseguía atravesar las barreras que le ponía para llegar hasta su sagrada maceta. La orquídea no podía dejar el invernadero sin marchitarse y Severus al cuarto día se despertó sólo para comprobar que una vez hecho el trabajo el Larkgotyl descansaba tranquilo sobre lo que había sido el lugar donde él hacía sus mezclas de abonos y nutrientes para hacer florecer esas endemoniadas semillas.

Silencio incómodo. Incómodo porque Severus mira en dirección a donde había estado su amado invernadero hasta el verano pasado.

-Bueno… la conversación con Luna fue hace unas semanas –le dijo para despertarlo de ese recuerdo vívido de su macetero especial cayendo al suelo con sus dos mejores y únicos brotes –y lo que sucede es que creía que ya sabes… algo no andaba bien conmigo y sonará gracioso –rió nerviosa mientras él ya la miraba con su ceja alzada sin saber a dónde rayos conducía todo esto –pero uno de los motivos por el que estaba algo paranoica y celosa, inestable y tan molesta porque no hicieras lo que telepáticamente te pedía que hicieras es porque… em… estoy embarazada –risa nerviosa otra vez- así que… ¿sorpresa? –terminó de añadir dubitativa.

Silencio. Silencio no incómodo sino sólo largo, muy largo…

-¿Embarazada? –musitó quedo y casi si voz, con el agravante de estar medio desnudo en el suelo de la sala, siendo muy, _muy_ consiente de sus dedos pegajosos en ese momento, y por supuesto, viendo un video mental en cámara rápida de lo que no había hecho con cuidado hacía sólo unos minutos.

-¿Severus?

-Hay que ir a San Mungo… –graznó poniéndose de pie y dispuesto a tirarla hacia arriba pero antes de hacer la fuerza soltó su mano –no… llamaré a alguien, Madame Pomfrey quizás, ¿conoces la dirección de la chimenea del encargado del departamento de salud? –claro que no lo sabía, así que se limitó a parpadear sin entender mucho qué estaba pasando por la mente de Severus. Lo vio caminar de un lado a otro unos momentos hasta que creyó entender.

-¡Hey! –lo llamó –espero que este numerito no sea por lo que acabamos de hacer –lo miro con cara de erudita una vez más -no seas bobo, el bebé está perfectamente bien… le pregunté por esto al doctor.

-¿Doctor? –repitió algo molesto, a _su _bebé no lo vería nadie más que el mejor mendimago del país, del mundo si era necesario, demonios que un extraterrestre se haría cargo si tenía un buen registro… que para eso les había salvado el trasero a todos hacía unos años.

-Ya siéntate –le dijo dividida entre estar divertida y algo exasperada –siento no habértelo dicho antes pero no es que tuviéramos la mejor comunicación del mundo estas últimas semanas y creía que aún no querías este tipo de complicaciones… fui muy tonta al pensar eso, ahora lo sé –se disculpó adelantándose a una posible queja. Y él la estaba escuchando, claro que sí, pero con una especie de audio-señal de segunda clase, porque lo que sí escuchaba fuerte y claro era cómo latía su corazón y cómo la saliva pasaba dificultosamente por su garganta.

Estiró su mano con cautela, como si intentase hacerle cariño al Larkgotyl de Luna una vez más. Cuando Hermione lo miró, se tuvo que morder el labio para no decir algo… claro que lucía ridículo en cuclillas estirando la mano como si fuese a agarrar una barra de platino radiactivo o algo así, pero en lo realmente pensaba era en lo adorable que se veía con esa expresión de honesta expectación y asombro mezcladas en sus ojos negros que como siempre que algo lo hacía sentir feliz brillaban intensamente. Con el dedo índice de su mano limpia corrió con cuidado la tela de su camisa y llegó hasta el vientre de Hermione y ahí estaba… aunque tal vez porque estaba sentada –aunque claro que esa idea ni pasó por su atrofiado cerebro –veía una pequeña ondita en aquella antiguamente muy, muy plana superficie. Sonriendo con tanta ternura como esa cara nunca había registrado apoyó despacio el resto de su mano sobre la cálida superficie y luego de improviso miró a Hermione quien como no se esperaba dio un respingo.

-Voy a ser papá –le informó manteniendo esa sonrisa que en él lucía extraña todavía.

-Mira tú… –le contestó levantando las cejas disfrutando el momento. Pero aunque hubiese querido burlarse un poco más del estado en que estaba Severus, no pudo porque éste la abrazó con tanta calidez como esas veces en que pensaban que el fin había llegado para los dos, cuando ni se imaginaban que unos años después volverían a hacerlo para sellar algo tan distinto.

-Cuando creo que ya no te puedo amar más me haces esto… no es justo, nunca podré igualar algo así –le dijo mirándola con esos ojos tan expresivos que la dejó sin palabras, aunque en su mente le replicó tal cosa, justo antes de que la besara con delicadeza en los labios.

-Oye espero que no pienses que me he vuelto de cristal –reclamó al aire porque Severus había vuelto toda su atención hacia su barriga… otra vez.

-Luego le contaré a Lucius. Finalmente será padrino de mi heredero –dijo más para sí mismo que iniciando una conversación y aunque ella lo sabía no se contuvo y replicó al instante.

-Ni te creas, muy tu amigo será pero está medio loco y no quiero que _mi _bebé salga tan fallado como Draco, el pobre recién está logrando ser normal.

-Pero él es mi único amigo… y va a ser el padrino, yo no reclamaré si Luna es la madrina, que creo es tu idea –la miró uno segundos con esa insufrible y sabihonda mirada suya –y claramente no podemos decir que ella esté muy cuerda tampoco.

Realmente lo detestaba a veces. Soltó un bufido cuando Severus bajo la vista y la volvió a convertir en una incubadora andante, pero al sentir las delicadas caricias que éste le dedicaba a su vientre la sonrisa bobalicona se dibujó en su rostro ahora. Aunque lo detestaba muy, muy seguido; eran sus defectos y cualidades irritables las que la encantaban y la hacían estar tan jodidamente enamorada… y esa era una forma bastante gráfica y cierta para calificar su estado justo en esos momentos.

-O-

**Me pregunto si aún visitarán esta página aquellas adorables lectoras de hace un par de años, si alguna llega a leerlo me encantaría saber cómo están y espero que les haya gustado como quedó este epilogo que varias me pidieron y yo tan desconsideradamente no les había dado. A las nuevas lectoras que quizás lo vean las saludo y espero que les guste y comenten también.**

**-Hebe, he leído lo que me escribiste… si llegas acá te agradezco mucho el haber seguido leyendo y esas lindas palabras. Un abrazo- ^^**

**-o-**

* Severus piensa en esa piedra… porque yo lo hago, pero sinceramente creo que va bien con él, Hermione es otra historia, pero creo que ella encontraría bastante lindo su significado: "Se dice que "ónix" en el griego original quiere decir luz. En ocasiones estos iban acompañados de la palabra "centinela", que quiere decir guardián, que en conjunto (Ónix, el centinela) quieren decir "guardián de la luz". Es una piedra porosa y absorbente, atrae magnéticamente las vibraciones negativas y las disuelve. Las vibraciones negativas al penetrar en el ónix, se sumergen en el vacío de la nada."

**esa frase es parte de una canción que escuchaba mientras lo escribí, se llama Love's requiem y es del grupo HIM, verdaderamente hermosa... y como yo estaba tarareándola mientras escribía Hermione también lo hizo XDDD naa, si la escuchan verán que tiene que ver con el capítulo y no es sólo simple capricho mio (oh, si claro que es ^.*).

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
